Silvereyes
by m.92
Summary: Prawdziwa Historia Domu Węża. Georgina Slytherin & Severus Snape
1. Rozdział 1

Spis postaci pierwszej części:  
Salazar Sytherin, rok urodzenia- 931  
Godryk Gryffindor – 935 r  
Rowena Ravenclaw – 940 r  
Helga Huffelpuff - 938 r  
Artemia Gryffindor, później Slytherin – 998 r  
Georgina Slytherin, córka Salazara i Artemii - 1023 r  
Gerard Von Licht – 911 r, pierwszy dyrektor Hogwartu  
Ingryda – 969 r, była żona Salazara, charłaczka, ojciec czarodziej, syn Parweniusz.  
Parweniusz -1016 r, syn Salazara i Ingrydy, brat Georginy  
Xristo Shile – 1013 r, nauczyciel Zielarstwa, zakochany w Goergianie.  
Żona Parweniusza - który był w postaci Salazara, rzucił na nią Imperio  
Syn Parweniusza – Salazara, przodek Tom'a Riddle'a 

Część 1. Rozdział 1

Historia ta nie należy do najsłodszych. Zacznę od tego, że…

Rok 931. Dzień, w którym urodził się Salazar nie zaliczał się do najpiękniejszych. Nad horyzontem unosiła się zimna mgła, zwiastująca coś złego. Niebo przybrało mroczny, przerażający kolor, co tylko jeszcze bardziej wprawiało mieszkańców Trzęsawisk w zły humor. Krzyk matki „Dziecka węży", jak to później nazwano młodego Salazara, nie przypominał zwykłego krzyku rodzącej kobiety. W zasadzie to ona nie krzyczała. W całym zamku brzmiał jedynie syk węża, który zwołał owe zwierzęta pod jego bramy. Wraz z wydostaniem się na świat jedynego potomka Slytherinów doszło do jednej z największych tragedii X wieku na całym obszarze Wysp. Każdy, kto został pokąsany przez „pełzające potwory" czekała śmierć. Przeżywali jedynie najsilniejsi, czyli czarodzieje. Mugole stali się „zagrożonym gatunkiem"…

Salazar dorasta. Jego rodzina ginie w nieodgadniętych okolicznościach, a populacja Mugoli zwiększa się z miesiąca na miesiąc.

Mijają lata. Jego panowanie nad „pełzającymi potworami" pomogło uchronić się przed ludźmi, którzy winili go za śmierć swoich praojców. Oprócz nienawiści do czarodziejów tępili również magiczne stworzenia, czego Salazar nie mógł znieść…

W tych okolicznościach poznał Godryka, Helgę i Rowenę…

Kolejne lata przynoszą stabilizację. Uzgodnienia z władcami Wyspy i pokój z Mugolami sprzyjają założeniu Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart wraz z trójką przyjaciół. Nie jest to zwykła szkoła. Młodzi adepci magii mogą się tam nie tylko nauczyć wykorzystywania swoich nowo odkrytych umiejętności, lecz jednocześnie nawiązać przyjaźnie.

Przykładem jest chociażby bliska przyjaźń Salazara z pewną młodą, piękną uczennicą Ingrydą.

Znajomość ta nie kończy się dobrze. Dziewczyna była wybitnie zdolna w alchemii. Napoiła swojego mistrza eliksirem, którego potem nazwała Amortencją, przez co pobrali się momentalnie. Małżeństwo to nie trwało długo. Na pomoc przyjacielowi przybyli inni założyciele Hogwartu – Godryk, Helga i Rowena. Podali Salazarowi antidotum, ten zaś w złości rzucił klątwę w Ingrydę pozbywając ją magicznej mocy. Wypędził ze swojego zamku i usunął śluby małżeńskie wiążące ich. Nie był świadomy, że kobieta nosi w sobie jego potomka, spłodzonego pod wpływem Amortencji.

- Salazarze, jesteś pewien, że dobrze postąpiłeś? – spytał Godryk.

- Co masz na myśli, przyjacielu?

- Ingryda wyraźnie powiedziała, że się zemści. Radziłbym ci na nią uważać.

- Spokojnie, mam wszystko pod kontrolą. Chyba nie sądzisz, że ona jest szkodliwa bez magicznej mocy?

- Z jednej strony nie…ale jej zdolności w eliksirach…

- Jak zawsze masz ale…Skończmy ten temat. Ta przeklęta już nie-czarownica to przeszłość. Nie zamierzam mieć z nią nic wspólnego.

Slytherin zakończył tymi słowami rozmowę z przyjacielem i udał się do swojego gabinetu, by odpocząć. Ciągłe napięcie sprawiało, że czuł się przytłoczony i zmęczony. Pragnął wrócić na Trzęsawiska i zamknąć się w swoim ponurym zamku oddalonym kilka mil od Hogwartu.

Mijają kolejne lata. Życie Salazara wraca do normy. Większość czasu spędza w komnacie w podziemiach Hogwartu. W wolnych chwilach zajął się budową krypty, w której chciałby spocząć, gdy jego lata dobiegną końca…albo gdy zapasy Kamieni Filozoficznych będą już na tyle wyczerpane, by nie mógł z nich zrobić eliksiru życia.

Następne lata mijają bez żadnych problemów, choć życie Salazara stało się puste i bez sensu. Postanowił więc opuścić szkołę, by móc podróżować, odkrywać najciekawsze zakątki świata. Na jednej ze swoich wypraw spotyka Artemię, córkę Godryka i Roweny. Młodsza o kilkadziesiąt lat od Salazara zakochuje się w nim z wzajemnością. Po pewnym czasie pobierają się, mimo dezaprobaty jej ojca.

W roku 1023 rodzi się im córka – Georgina. Jest wyjątkową dziewczynką. Zdolna jak Rowena, odważna jak Godryk i przebiegła jak ojciec, po którym odziedziczyła zdolność posługiwania się językiem wężów. Wadą jest jednak to, że jest bardzo niepokorna i uparta. Gdy tylko przybyła do Hogwartu zaczęły się kłopoty wychowawcze albowiem G., bo tak nazywała ją jej mama, wciąż uciekała z zajęć, by pójść nad jezioro i rzucać zaklęciami w co popadnie mając przy tym niezły ubaw. Jej cechy charakteru często dawały się we znaki jej ojcu, jednak kochał ją tak bardzo, że każde jej przewinienie, czy to wysadzenie w powietrze kawałka zamku, bieganie za hipogryfami po zakazanym lesie, polowanie na wielką kałamarnicę w jeziorze Hogwartu i bójkami z uczniami innych domów, Salazar nie karał jej.

Tylko raz zrobił wyjątek, gdy podczas jednej z lekcji zielarstwa z Xristo, nowym nauczycielem tego przedmiotu, wywinęła kolejny numer.

Lekcja toczyła się swoim rytmem, do czasu...

- Teraz weźcie strąki, wsadźcie je do ziemi i przysypcie nawozem, a na końcu podlejcie.

Wszystko potem potoczyło się już bardzo szybko. Uczniowie zaczęli wykonywać polecenie, gdy nagle rozległ się rozdzierający wrzask.

- AAAAA moje palce!

Z drugiego końca szklarni…

- To mnie kąsa!

Z każdą chwilą okrzyki strachu i jęki bólu dobiegały już z każdej strony. Zdezorientowany nauczyciel starał się zapanować nad sytuacją, ale niewiele mógł zrobić, by poskromić oszalały tłum.

- Wszyscy na zewnątrz! Natychmiast!

Uczniowie zaczęli przeciskać się przez wejście, po czym zebrali się przed szklarnią.

Całe przedstawienie oglądała 13-letnia dziewczynka siedząca na drzewie przy szklarni śmiejąc się do rozpuku. W tym czasie nauczyciel zaniemówił widząc, że jego uczniowie nie mają palców i ręce po prostu mu opadły. W tym samym momencie nieopodal przechodził Salazar, który właśnie wracał z Zakazanego Lasu, gdzie zbierał składniki do eliksirów dla swojej żony. Zainteresowało go dziwne zbiegowisko w pobliżu szklarni, a w pobliżu dostrzegł roześmianą G. Od razu domyślił się, że maczała w tym palce. W tym przekonaniu upewnił go młody nauczyciel, który gdy tylko go dostrzegł, podbiegł do niego prosząc o pomoc chaotycznie tłumacząc, co się stało.

Salazar położył mu rękę na ramieniu – Uspokój się, zaraz pomożemy uczniom, tylko przyprowadzę tego żartownisia.

Podszedł do drzewa zadzierając głowę - Schodź na dół! Ileż można, kiedy w końcu przestaniesz zachowywać się jak dziecko?!

- Przecież nic złego nie zrobiłam.

- Niby nic, to gdzie się podziały ich palce?

- Są na miejscu.

Wiedząc, że nic z niej nie wyciągnie podszedł do pierwszego poszkodowanego ucznia i rzucił Finite incantatem. Niestety zaklęcie nie zadziałało.

- Cofnij to! - krzyknął na nią.

G. spojrzała na niego niewinnie, jednak mina jej zrzedła, gdy zobaczyła jak bardzo jest na nią wściekły.

- Natychmiast mów, co zrobiłaś!

Dziewczynka spojrzała na niego z żalem i zaczęła tłumaczyć. Ten dzień nie skończył się dla niej dobrze, gdyż po raz pierwszy za swoje niewinne żarty została ukarana.

Jednak niebyła by sobą, gdyby ta kara czegoś ją nauczyła. Jej upodobanie w wykręcanie numerów nie zmalało nawet o cal. Pomimo tego Salazar kochał ją niezmiernie i uwielbiał spędzać czas w jej towarzystwie. Często zabierał ją na wyprawy po Brytanii, w góry, czy też na poszukiwania rzadkich składników do eliksirów. Mimo jej młodego wieku mógł z nią rozmawiać nawet o technikach zaawansowanej magii. G. była niedojrzała i wręcz nieobliczalna - to nie ulegało zmianie. W trakcie jednej z wypraw, gdy wraz z Artemią i Salazarem udali się do Bułgarii w celu zdobycia smoczych łusek, G. weszła do jednej z jaskiń, w której zimował Bułgarski Smok Czerwony i oczywiście przebudziła go. Rozwścieczone i głodne zwierze rzuciło się na rodzinę, a dziewczynka tylko miała ubaw, gdyż po chwili znalazła się na grzbiecie smoka. Odleciała na nim na wybrzeże, gdzie zrzucił ją do morza odlatując na wschód. Po kilku dniach poszukiwań Salazar i Artemia odnaleźli ją w wiosce Trolli, z których dziećmi bawiła się w lesie. Pomimo tych wszystkich, często niebezpiecznych, ale też śmiesznych wydarzeń Salazar był szczęśliwy. Pierwszy raz od tak wielu lat. Miał kochającą, piękną żonę i niesamowitą córkę, która z każdym swoim pojawieniem się rozświetlała mu dzień. Szczęście jednak mija, gdy do zamku Salazara zagościła jego dawna żona - Ingryda wraz z 23 - letnim młodzieńcem. Zapukał on do wyłaniających się ze skały masywnych, białych drzwi, które po obu stronach miały wysoki na dwa metry mur rozciągający się od zbocza jednej, aż do zbocza drugiej góry. Otworzył mu skrzat, kłaniając się do ziemi:

- Witam przybyszów. W czym mogę pomóc?

- Jestem Parweniusz, syn Salazara i jego żony, Ingrydy. Wpuść mnie skrzacie, bo pożałujesz.

Skrzat przestraszył się i zniknął. Po chwili w drzwiach pojawił się sam Slytherin, a za nim jego żona.

- Czy to prawda Ingrydo, co ten skrzat mi powiedział? To mój syn? - spojrzał groźnie na kobietę, która niegdyś była jego żoną.

- Tak.

- Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś? Przez tyle lat nie miałem pojęcia o jego istnieniu! 

- A dlatego, żeś mnie wygnał z mojego domu! Obiecałam ci, że pożałujesz tego, co nam zrobiłeś!

W tym momencie młodzieniec wyciągnął różdżkę i wymierzył nią w swojego ojca. W jego oczach lśniła czysta nienawiść.

- Odłóż ją chłopcze. Nie rób głupstw. Jestem twoim ojcem!

- Milcz! To przez ciebie żyłem w ubóstwie! Nie było nas nawet stać na to, abym poszedł do tej twojej zawszonej szkoły! Gdyby nie matka, to już bym nie żył!

- Nie wiedziałem, że żyjesz! Ingrydo, dlaczego nic mi nie mówiłaś?!

- Nie udawaj! Matka wysyłała do ciebie listy, odpisywałeś, że nie chcesz nas znać i że wcale nie jestem twoim synem! Że nie chcesz bękarta!

- Nie dostawałem żadnych listów. Naprawdę nie wiedziałem. Wybacz mi, synu.

W tym samym momencie od strony ogrodu nadeszła G., witając się radośnie. Jednak uśmiech szybko znikł, gdy zobaczyła jakiegoś mężczyznę mierzącego różdżką w jej ojca. 

- Ojcze, co tu się dzieje? 

- G, wejdź do domu, szybko.

Tym razem dziewczyna usłuchała, podbiegła do matki, która jej wszystko wyjaśniła. 

- Parweniuszu! Zrób to wreszcie! – wykrzyczała Ingryda do syna, który bez zastanowienia wypełnił polecenie matki i rzucił jakimś zaklęciem, którego ani Salazar, ani jego żona i córka nigdy wcześniej nie słyszeli.

Zielony promień, od którego biło czarną magią wystrzelił z różdżki chłopaka mijając Salazara o zaledwie kilka centymetrów, który w mgnieniu oka wyciągnął swoją różdżkę. Miała 10 cali, w przeciwieństwie do zwykłych różdżek była zbudowana z czystego diamentu. W jej wnętrzu, które było widać gołym okiem znajdował się azotan srebra a w nim, jako główny rdzeń włókno z serca bazyliszka, róg jednorożca i pióro dzikiego feniksa, który dobrowolnie oddał je Salazarowi, gdy ten tworzył swoją różdżkę. Jedynie to potrójne, praktycznie paradoksalne połączenie rdzeni, różniące się od zwykłych jednordzeniowych i drewnianych różdżek pozwalało na przekazanie mocy czarodzieja tak silnego jak Salazar. Wszelkie inne różdżki, których próbował wybuchały pod wpływem zbyt wielkiej siły czarodzieja.

Rozpoczęli walkę. Ojciec z synem. Salazar nie chciał robić mu krzywdy. Po kilkunastu minutach rozbroił chłopaka. Od dawna nie miał tak dobrego przeciwnika jak on. Był naprawdę silny i uzdolniony. Teraz leżał na zimnym kamieniu wyłożonym przed wrotami do zamku z diamentową różdżką ojca przy gardle.

- Nie zmuszaj mnie do zrobienia ci krzywdy. - wypowiedział stanowczo. - Świergotek!

- Tak panie, w czym mogę pomóc? - odezwał się skrzat, kłaniając się do ziemi.

- Przynieść srebrną skrzynię z wężem pośrodku.

- Oczywiście panie – Ukłonił się i zniknął z głośnym trzaskiem. Po chwili wrócił.

- Myślę, że to polepszy wasz byt, wystarczy na kupno dworu i dostatnie życie.

- Myślisz, ze to plugawe złoto wynagrodzi mi lata poniżenia, życie bez knuta przy duszy i prawdziwego nazwiska ojca niczym wyrzutek?!

- Gdybym znał prawdę zadbałbym o ciebie.

- Mam gdzieś twoja opiekę.

Salazar dotknięty do głębi jego słowami był w stanie jedynie patrzeć na oddalającego się syna. Mimo to czuł, że to nie koniec, wiedział, że oni nie dali za wygraną.

Potwierdziło się to w dniu urodzin Georginy. Do zamku przybyli Godryk z Roweną, Helga oraz przyjaciel rodziny i nauczyciel Zielarstwa, zakochany w G. – Xristo Shile. Przyjęcie nie trwało długo. Przerwało je wtargnięcie Parweniusza, Ingrydy i grupy innych czarodziejów do zamku.

Byli to potężni czarodzieje, dawni sprzymierzeńcy Salazara, napojeni przez Ingrydę eliksirami. Szybko udało im się rozbroić małą grupę. Pochwycili Godryka, na jego oczach zabili Rowenę i Helgę. Nikt nie mógł się wydostać z zamku, bowiem wszystkie bramy zostały zamknięte i zabezpieczone zaklęciami. W holu stali otruci przez Ingrydę czarodzieje, którzy byli na każdy jej rozkaz. Po chwili wkroczyli i rozbroili Xristo i Artemię. Wolni zostali jedynie G. i Salazar. Jednak córka „Władcy Wężów" została zamknięta przez swojego ojca w jednej z komnat. Chciał zapewnić jej, choć trochę bezpieczeństwa. Ale G. nigdy się go nie słuchała i udało się jej wydostać. To, co ujrzała skutecznie utwierdziło ją w przekonaniu, że jej nieposłuszeństwo nie jest niczym złym. Automatycznie posłała zaklęcie w kierunku Ingrydy, która przy pomocy jednego z czarodziejów rozbroiła Artemię i teraz trzymała pod szyją kobiety srebrny sztylet.

Była czarownica upadła zalewając się krwią na kamienną podłogę. Reakcja Parweniusza była automatyczna. Rzucił na G. nieznaną nikomu klątwę, przez którą wiła się na posadzce z bólu. Towarzyszył jej przy tym krzyk, łzy, a spinające się w spazmie cierpienia mięśnie zdawały się rozrywać pod skórą. Wystarczyło tylko jedno słowo – Crucio.

Salazar postanowił, że zabije Parweniusza. Ten jednak w swojej furii był za silny i różdżka ojca po dłuższej walce znalazła się w rękach syna. W tym czasie Xristo, któremu udało się wyrwać różdżkę spojonego eliksirem czarodziejowi, podbiegł do Georginy i próbował ją ocucić, lecz bez skutku. Przeniósł ją w kąt sali, by nie uderzały w nią zaklęcia. Chwilę jego nieuwagi wykorzystała dwójka czarodziei, rozbrajając go. Było ich zbyt dużo. Stał teraz pod ścianą z różdżką przy gardle wraz z Artemią i Godrykiem. Na środku salonu Parweniusz patrzył z pogarda na ojca, który klęczał u jego stóp. Pierwszy raz po plecach Salazara przeszedł zimny dreszcz strachu. Nigdy dotąd nikt go nie pokonał i na domiar złego, jego rodzina i przyjaciele byli w ogromnym niebezpieczeństwie, nie mówiąc już o zabitych…

Spojrzał na Ingrydę, która dopiero budziła się po zaklęciu otrzymanym od Georginy.

- Synu, podaj mi swój sztylet. – wyszeptała do ucha młodemu mężczyźnie. Ten, jak pod wpływem klątwy automatycznie wykonał polecenie matki. Kobieta chwyciła ostre narzędzie i powolnym krokiem zmierzała w kierunku Artemii.

W tym czasie G. zapomniana przez napastników ocknęła się. Wbiegła z powrotem do holu, nie zastanawiając się przywołała swoją różdżkę i zaczęła rzucać zaklęcia w każdego, kto stanął jej na drodze.

- Agresywna ta twoja córeczka, ojcze…- wysyczał Parweniusz do Salazara.

- Po co to robisz?

- Już ci mówiłem…

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jesteś przez nią manipulowany? – Skierował wzrok na Ingrydę. Parweniusz nie odezwał się na to stwierdzenie. Przyglądał się tylko walce G. z czarodziejami. Nie mogła się przedrzeć przez ich mur.

-Zostaw ją! – G. krzyczała w furii rzucając bezskutecznie zaklęcia w kierunku przeciwników.

Parweniusz zdecydował wykorzystać sytuację i powiedział do ojca:

- Oddaj mi swój pierścień, albo one zginą.

- Salazarze nie rób tego! – Xristo, który wiedział, że pierścień zawiera w sobie esencje kamienia filozoficznego, wykrzyczał to krótkie zdanie, za co oberwał Crucio.

- Zrób to, albo one zginą. Trzeci raz nie będę powtarzał…

Stojąc przed takim wyborem, skupił się najmocniej jak potrafił i bez pomocy różdżki przywołał małe, srebrno-zielone pudełeczko z sypialni, które przyleciało wprost do jego rąk. Był to świstoklik.

- Masz go na palcu, więc po co ci to?! – Parweniusz wyczuł podstęp i od razu nakazał matce zabić Artemię. Ta bez skrupułów, patrząc w pełne łez oczy bezbronnego Salazara poderżnęła gardło Artemii. Kobieta padła wykrwawiając się, co tylko rozwścieczyło G. jeszcze bardziej.

-Gina! – krzyknął Salazar. Nie reagowała. Wciąż miotała w furii zaklęcia, tracąc już siły.

-Gina! – powtórzył. Obróciła się, a w jej oczach błyszczało szaleństwo. Rzucił w jej kierunku małe pudełeczko i w momencie, gdy je złapała, zniknęła. Spowodowało to wściekłość Parweniusza, więc rzucił na Salazara Crucio. Nie przejmując się swoją siostrą torturował swojego ojca, który stracił już całkiem nadzieję. Gdy przerwał, podszedł do Salazara i wysyczał w języku wężów, który również znał:

- Poddaj się. To już koniec. Oddaj pierścień.

- Gina go ma... – Uśmiechnął się swoim słynnym uśmiechem pełnym tryumfu i dumy. Parweniusz wpadł w furię. Wykorzystując moc drzemiącą w różdżce Salazara zabił swojego ojca, sztyletem wyrwał mu serce, po czym wraz z matką aportowali się z rezydencji Slytherinów. Wraz z aportacją Parweniusza i Ingrydy zerwało się połączenie z czarodziejami, których otruli. Wszyscy nagle się przebudzili, by po chwili wydać z siebie ostatnie oddechy życia. Wycieńczony Xristo padł na kolana i zalał się łzami, a jego ślady poszedł Godryk. Oboje stracili ludzi, których kochali. Oboje mieli złamane różdżki. Oboje pragnęli zemsty…

Z ciała Salazara promieniowało jeszcze światło zaklęcia stworzonego przez Parweniusza. Zielony promień przeszedł ciało czarodzieja zostawiając za sobą martwe ciało i pustkę w srebrnych oczach. Tego dnia niebo zaszło ciemnością, z ukryć wyszły „pełzające potwory". Wszystkie zebrały się pod zamkiem Slytherinów, by tam spocząć w śnie śmierci, wraz ze swoim panem.

Nikt nie wiedział gdzie znajduję się Georgina. Wszelkie próby odnalezienia jej kończyły się porażką.

Podobnie było z odnalezieniem Parweniusza. Przez lata nikt nie słyszał o nim. Potem jednak zaczęły dziać się dziwne rzeczy. Po Wyspie krążyły pogłoski, że Salazar Slytherin jednak żyje. I że wrócił do Hogwartu. Okazało się to prawdą. Tylko Salazar nie był prawdziwym Salazarem. Przy pomocy Ingrydy i dzięki sercu „Władcy Wężów" Parweniusz przybrał wygląd swojego ojca. W Hogwarcie zapanował terror. Mugole ginęli, a czarodzieje sprzeciwiający się Parweniuszowi otrzymywali los o wiele gorszy niż ten, który spotkał zwykłych ludzi. Nikt nie potrafił go powstrzymać. Parweniusz miał jednak jeden cel – zdobyć pierścień Salazara, który zatrzymałby proces starzenia się. Ten, który miał na palcu w dniu śmierci był jedynie falsyfikatem. Oryginał miała Georgina i ją musiał odnaleźć. Nie był głupi. Zaczął szukać tam, gdzie Salazar czuł się najbezpieczniej – w Hogwarcie.

Zaczął poszukiwania od Komnaty Tajemnic. Wiedział o niej dosłownie wszystko. Ingryda będąc żoną Salazara wyciągnęła z niego wszelkie informacje, łącznie z tym, iż tylko dzięki diamentowej różdżce można się dostać do środka. Z Bazyliszkiem nie było problemu, gdyż usłuchał jego głosu i pozwolił wejść do pomieszczenia, w którym znajdowała się G. Unosiła się w niebieskim płynie w kryształowej krypcie. Ocknęła się, zgodnie z tym, jak działało zaklęcie. Bazyliszek wpuścił - czyli czas się obudzić. Zobaczyła ojca, jednak coś jej nie pasowało. Poczuła niebezpieczeństwo. Doskonale wiedziała, że to nie jej ojciec. Patrzyła na niego oszołomiona nawet nie próbując się odezwać, bo wiedziała ze krypta jest dźwiękoszczelna. Jedyne, co mogła robić to biernie obserwować, bez różdżki była bezbronna. W tym czasie mężczyzna szukał po całej komnacie pierścienia, ale go nie znalazł. Przepełniony nienawiścią przestał nad sobą panować.

- Ty…Wywłoko! Teraz będziesz płacić za grzechy ojca… - przerwał na moment swój monolog, by następnie kontynuować jeszcze bardziej zajadle i nienawistnie. - Już ja skutecznie osławię jego imię! Będę grabił, palił i niszczył wszystko, co stanie mi na drodze. Teraz nazwisko Slytherin zostanie odpowiednio rozsławione. Ja, prawowity spadkobierca zapanuję nad magicznym światem i raz na zawsze pozbędę się mugoli. A ty będziesz tu cierpieć przez następne stulecia. Tak więc…Żegnam, siostrzyczko…

Georgina mimo, że nie słyszała ani jednego słowa zrozumiała każde, które wyszło z plugawych ust Parweniusza.

Do pojemniczka, w którym znajdowała się płynna esencja kamienia filozoficznego mężczyzna wlał jakiś zielony płyn, który dozował się małymi kropelkami mieszając się z niebieskim, a gdy tylko dotarł do Giny, ta zaczęła krzyczeć z bólu, uderzać rękami w kryształową ścianę, lecz nic nie dawało skutku.

Parweniusz śmiejąc się donośnie opuścił komnatę i zabezpieczył wejście tak, by tylko obdarzeni darem wężomówcy mogli do niej wejść.Zaczarował bazyliszka i wejście od strony łazienki w Hogwarcie. Następnie usunął magię ojca z tamtego miejsca i powrócił do swojej kryjówki.

W tym czasie Xristo i Godryk przedsięwzięli działania, które miałyby usunąć fałszywego Salazara. Ciała Artemii i prawdziwego Władcy Wężów pochowali w ich ogrodzie przy zamku. W tym samym miejscu położyli Rowenę i Helgę.

Po przemianie Parweniusz dokonywał jeszcze gorszych czynów niż przedtem. A każdy uczynek szedł na konto Salazara Slytherina. Znalazł kobietę, którą uczynił swoją żoną, jednak nie zrobiła tego z własnej woli. Użył na niej zaklęcia Imperio, by zapewnić sobie dziedzica. Jednak tego, co miał Salazar Parweniusz nie posiadał. Była to nadzwyczajna inteligencja, ogromna wiedza i opanowanie. Mordując całe wioski mugoli, których nienawidził z nie wiadomo jakiej przyczyny, nie brał pod uwagę tego, że ktoś go może przez to szukać i co ważniejsze łatwiej znaleźć.

Do Xristo i Godryka przyłączyli się inni czarodzieje, którzy zdołali uciec przed fałszywym Salazarem.

Próbowali też odnaleźć w komnacie tajemnic Georginę, jednak bez skutku, gdyż nie potrafili nawet jej otworzyć. Pewnego sierpniowego popołudnia odnaleźli miejsce ukrycia Parweniusza. Zdawał się być tak nieuchwytny, a znaleźli go w małej mugolskiej wiosce. Stał na wzgórzu i już zaczynał rzucać zaklęcie, które spaliłoby ją do cna, gdy zza jego pleców wyłoniła się spora grupa czarodziei. Osoba tak zła, potężna, wręcz szalona jak on, zdołała jednym machnięciem różdżki rozbroić większość jego przeciwników. Następnie w stronę każdego z nich wysłał zielony promień krzycząc przed tym słowa Avada Kedawra. Xristo zrobił unik ciągnąc za sobą Godryka. Rozpoczęli ofensywę, jednak on z różdżką Salazara był naprawdę potężny. Zabijał każdego po kolei. Gryffindor zarządził odwrót i udało się uratować kilku osobom. Byli wobec niego bezbronni. Rozwścieczony Parweniusz dokończył dzieło i spalił wioskę.

Następnie udał się do Komnaty, w której zamknięta Georgina krzyczała z bólu. Niespodziewanie przed jej oczami ukazał się ponownie Parweniusz. Spojrzała mu z nienawiścią w oczy, na palcach miał pierścienie dwójki założycieli Hogwartu, w prawym ręku różdżkę jej ojca, a w drugiej przełamane jej babci, dziadka i Helgi, a na twarzy malował się wyraz czystej nienawiści. Pałała chęcią zemsty. Całe swoje myśli skupiła na nim, na obrzydliwym człowieku, który zniszczył wszystko, co kochała. A ten tylko szczerzył się złowrogo, patrząc jak cierpi. Tymczasem ona skierowała całą swoją złość, wewnętrzną magię na nim.

Nagle stanął jak wryty, zaczął się trząść, po czym jego kości zaczęły wyginać się i łamać, każda w inną stronę, tworząc ogromne rany, z których sączyła się silnym strumieniem krew. Spojrzała na niego z pogardą, ujrzała w nim strach i ból. Poczuła radość. Radość zabijania. Mężczyzna zaczął płonąć. Ale nie zwykłym ogniem. Płomień był koloru czarnego i niczym delikatna mgiełka owinęła go trawiąc jego już umierające ciało. Nie potrzebowała nawet różdżki. Cała siła, jakiej do tej pory nie odkryła zaczęła buzować w jej szesnastoletnim ciele. Ciele, które doświadczyło już tyle bólu, zła i trucizny w postaci tego człowieka i jego matki. Zemsta była czymś wspaniałym. Wypełniła jej płuca, niczym świeże powietrze poranka, gdy budziła się i wychodziła do ogrodu. Lecz to wszystko prysło jak bańka mydlana za sprawą dwójki ludzi. Gdy ocknęła się z zamyślenia jego już nie było. Została tylko różdżka jej ojca, pierścienie założycieli, a reszta różdżek pewnie spłonęła wraz z kimś, kto kiedyś nazywał się Parweniusz. Na jej plecach pojawił się tatuaż, przedstawiał węża i poruszał się w identyczny sposób, jak to znane jej zwierze. Pełzał przez całe ciało, co jakiś czas owijając się wokół lewego ramienia, tuż przy herbie rodu Slytherin. Resztkami sił, wraz z przeszywającym ją bólem zielonej substancji, która stale wpływała do jej krypty oraz z nowo odkrytą potęgą, jaką w sobie miała, uniosła niczym niewidzialnymi dłońmi różdżkę ojca, dwa pierścienie i umieściła w szkatułce ukrytej pod kryptą, będącej wcześniej świstoklikiem. Zdziwiła się, że Parweniusz nie potrafił znaleźć tej szkatułki. Na dnie pudełeczka znajdował się mały rulonik pergaminu i flakonik błyszczący jak srebro w słońcu. Była to myśl, wspomnienia jej ojca i matki, była tego pewna. Jednak nie dane jej było nic ujrzeć. Adrenalina przestała na nią wpływać, siły opadły, wciąż wysysane przez złowrogi, zielony płyn, którym uraczył ją jej zmarły brat.

Tymczasem w zamku niemalże wygasającego rodu Slytherinów, nie licząc syna Parweniusza i Georginy, znalazł się Xristo, który załamany psychicznie stratą miłości swego życia i ranny fizycznie wziął ze skarbca jeden z kamieni filozoficznych Salazara, kilka diamentów i sztabek złota, wyszedł z rezydencji i wspiął się na jedną z gór, pomiędzy którymi znajdował się zamek. Chwycił mocno różdżkę w prawą dłoń i zabezpieczył najpotężniejszymi zaklęciami, którymi posługiwał się Slytherin całą posiadłość. Sprawił, że dla niego i Georginy ten zamek zawsze się ukarze, jednak dla innych będzie niewidzialny, tak jakby pomiędzy tymi dwoma górami, zamiast zamku, była po prostu lita skała. Przysiągł sobie, że się zakocha, w jakiejś czarownicy, nie będzie marnował życia, jego ukochana G. na pewno by tego chciała. Wiedział, że nigdy nie miał u niej szans. Kochał ją, ona jego tez, jednak jak przyjaciela, brata…Aportował się do Hogwartu, aby kontynuować pracę, a dzięki kosztownościom Slytherina przywrócił dawny stan Hogwartu, sprzed ataków Parweniusza. Został potem dyrektorem i z dzięki temu mógł dodać wpis do szkolnej kroniki. Opisał zgodnie z prawdą całą historię, jednak jego słowa nie przekonały wszystkich. Przez stulecia utrzymywało się przekonanie, że Salazar Slytherin był potworem w ludzkiej postaci, wężem kąsającym wszystkich, którzy byli dla niego bezużyteczni. Zasłynął jako czarnoksiężnik, morderca mugoli, wróg Godryka Gryffindora, Roweny Rawenclaw i Helgi Huffelpuff.  
Trwało to 955 lat, do roku 1994...


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział 1.

Rok 1994, zbliża się zakończenie drugiego semestru w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart. W tym czasie nastąpiło otwarcie Komnaty Tajemnic. Tom Riddle, zwany też Voldemortem odradził się dzięki horkruksowi, jakim był jego pamiętnik. Wykorzystując do tego Ginny Weasley, zwabił swojego wroga, Harrego Pottera do komnaty swojego przodka Salazara. Czarny Pan odzyskuje swoją dawną postać, wysokiego, szczupłego mężczyzny o twarzy węża. Pojawia się Albus Dumbledore. Dyrektor szkoły, czarodziej, którego Voldemort uważa za wroga. Tom jednak nie odzyskał wszystkich sił i nie jest w stanie go pokonać. Aportuje się do Malfoy Manor, w którym się regeneruje i werbuje swoich dawnych sprzymierzeńców. Harry i jego przyjaciele wracają do swoich domów na okres lata, nieświadomi tego, co tak naprawdę zaszło tamtej nocy w Komnacie Tajemnic…

- Lucjuszu. – odezwał się Lord Voldemort do swojego sługi.

- Tak, Panie. – Jasnowłosy mężczyzna ukłonił się swojemu panu i odrzekł: - Co mogę dla ciebie uczynić?

- Potrzebuję Severusa. Poinformuj go, że wróciłem i każ mu się u mnie stawić.

- Tak, panie. Wykonam twój rozkaz niezwłocznie.

Malfoy nie tracąc chwili czasu udał się do Londynu, gdzie w czasie lata przebywał Severus Snape, profesor eliksirów w Hogwarcie. Zapukał do ciemnych drzwi, w których po chwili pojawił się wysoki mężczyzna, o czarnych włosach i oczach tego samego koloru.

- Witaj przyjacielu.

Obaj weszli do mieszkania. Usiedli w fotelach przy kominku..

- Pewnie domyślasz się, co mnie sprowadza, Severusie?

- Tak, od kilku dni zaczynam odczuwać…TĘ różnicę.

- Nie tylko ty to czujesz. Mój Mroczny Znak również dawał o sobie znać. Czarny Pan nie odzyskał jeszcze pełni sił dlatego nie jest taki wyraźny i nie doskwiera tak, jak dawniej.

- Kiedy mam się u niego stawić?

- Najlepiej dzisiaj.

- Rozumiem. – Z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy odpowiedział przyjacielowi, po czym nalał mu i sobie czerwonego wina.

- Co się tam dokładnie stało…W Komnacie? Dlaczego Czarny Pan nie zlikwidował raz na zawsze tego przeklętego Potter'a? – spytał czarnowłosy czarodziej.

- Postanowił, że poczeka, aż chłopak będzie dla niego godnym przeciwnikiem. A poza tym, pojawił się Dumbledore, uratował tego szczeniaka, więc Czarny Pan musiał uciec stamtąd jak najszybciej.

- Cóż, dobre i to. Prędzej czy później rozprawi się z tym pieprzonym bachorem szlamy. – Snape odezwał się z taką nienawiścią, że Lucjusz poczuł, jak jego ciało przeszywa zimny dreszcz. Snape nie na darmo był nazwany najokrutniejszym sługą Czarnego Pana. Gdy skończyli rozmawiać teleportowali się do rezydencji blondyna. Severusowi wcale się to nie uśmiechało, bowiem znów musiał wrócić do pracy w postaci podwójnego szpiega. Podwójnego, ponieważ w rzeczywistości stał po stronie Pottera. Zwłaszcza, że złożył Dumbledore'owi wieczystą przysięgę. Dotarłszy do domu Lucjusza udał się do salonu, w którym siedział Voldemort. Nie wyglądał jak wcześniej. Widać po nim było, że dopiero odzyskuje siły. Ukląkł przed mężczyzną i pełen spokoju czekał, aż jego pan pozwoli mu się odezwać.

- Witaj, mój wierny sługo. Powstań. Czy cieszysz się z mojego powrotu?

- Tak, panie.

- Więc zapewne nadal będziesz wykonywał zadanie, jakie ci wcześniej zleciłem?

- Jak najbardziej. Nic nie uszczęśliwi mnie tak bardzo, jak pozbycie się tego smarkacza Pottera i przeklętego starca, Dumbledore'a. Czy jest coś, co mógłbym zrobić dla ciebie, panie?

- Tak, jest pewna sprawa. Muszę cię zabrać w jedno miejsce. Jestem zbyt słaby, by samemu wystawiać się na niebezpieczeństwo.

- _Świetnie…_- pomyślał Severus. – _Czyli znów mam być tarczą tego obślizgłego węża_… - Co to za miejsce? – spytał.

- Pracujesz tam, mój drogi przyjacielu.

- Rozumiem. Wydarzyło się tam coś, co przykuło pańską uwagę?

- Tak, pomijając to, że Potter jakimś cudem uratował tą małą rudą, jak jej tam…

- Ginewra Weasley…

- Tak…Chodzi o komnatę mojego przodka, wydostawała się z niej jakaś dziwna siła. Czuć było ją w powietrzu. I wiem, że to nie była siła Pottera, Albusa czy tej Weasley. Muszę się dowiedzieć, co to. Ta siła była bardzo podobna do mojej, a chwilami wydawało mi się, że słyszę mowę wężów. I to nie była mowa bazyliszka, bo jego zabił Potter.

- Jak się tam dostaniemy, skoro Dumbledore strzeże wejścia do Komnaty?

- I dlatego cię tu wezwałem. Pomożesz mi tam wejść. Dasz mi jakiś eliksir czy coś, czego tam używasz do zmienienia postaci. – Machnął obojętnie bladą dłonią, a drugą zaczął się bawić różdżką.

- Panie, to nie będzie takie łatwe. Zamek jest otoczony zaklęciem, które rzucił Dumbledore. Nie pozwala dostać się na teren zamku każdemu, kto nie jest jego uczniem, profesorem lub innym pracownikiem szkoły.

- A wejście od strony jeziora?

- Mówisz panie o tym, dzięki któremu uciekli z Komnaty Dumbledore i reszta tych idiotów?

- Tak, jest poza zamkiem i to sporo. Czy obejmuje je zaklęcie?

- Nie panie. _Jak ten starzec mógł o tym zapomnieć?! _

- To dobrze. Udamy się tam za dwa dni o 23:00.

- Tak panie.

- I jeszcze jedno. Nie mów Albusowi, po co idziemy. Dowiedz się też, czy on coś wie na temat tej mocy.

- Tak, panie. Nie zawiodę cię.

- Wiem, Severusie. Możesz odejść.

- Dziękuję panie. – Severus ukłonił się mężczyźnie o czerwonych oczach i pokornie wyszedł. W jego głowie kumulowało się tysiące myśli. Najwięcej irytował go fakt, że znów będzie musiał kłamać „jaszczurce" i narażać życie dla Albusa, czego chciał za wszelką cenę uniknąć.

Nazajutrz, po nieprzespanej nocy i dzień przed wyprawą do Komnaty, Snape udał się z samego rana do dyrektora.

- Witaj, chłopcze. Coś się stało, prawda?

- Oprócz tego, że znów muszę się płaszczyć przed jaszczurem i być na każde twoje zawołanie? Niech się zastanowię… Aha! Czerny Pan kazał mi pójść ze sobą do Komnaty, jutro, przed północą. – mówił zgryźliwym i pełnym jadu głosem.

- Widzę, że wstałeś lewą nogą…Wiem po co Tom chce tam udać. Pewnie ci mówił, co wyczuł.

- Tak. Nakazał się dowiedzieć, czy ty też to wyczułeś.

- Wyczułem doskonale.

- On nie chce, abyś wiedział. Boi się, że go uprzedzisz.

- Więc powiedz mu, że wiem.

- I co dalej? On będzie chciał wiedzieć, co zamierzasz.

- Powiesz mu, że nie uważam tego za coś istotnego. Że w tej Komnacie to normalne. W końcu jest przepełniona magią, jak wszystko w Hogwarcie. A poza tym, Salazar naszprycował ją różnymi zaklęciami i do tego, to od Harry'ego też czuć ogromną magią i bla bla bla.- Uśmiechnął się starszy czarodziej.

- Nie dość, że nie zabezpieczyłeś wejścia od strony jeziora, to wcale nie bierzesz tego na poważnie! A jeżeli znajduje się tam coś niebezpiecznego? Brałeś to pod uwagę? – Severus był już coraz bardziej rozzłoszczony luźnym podejściem starszego czarodzieja do tej sprawy.

- Mylisz się, Severusie. Uważam to za ważną sprawę. Powiedz mu to, co ci powiedziałem.

- I on ma niby w to uwierzyć? – Snape parsknął śmiechem, po czym toksycznie kontynuował:

- To, że to Beztalencie – Które – Przeżyło - Potter nie zauważył nic nadzwyczajnego to rozumiem, ale wątpię by Czarny Pan uwierzył w to, że ktoś tak potężny jest przekonany, że to nic nie znaczy. A poza tym…

- Uwierzy, zaufaj mi. - przerwał mu.

- Dobrze, tylko jest problem. Ja nie miałem ci o tym mówić. Jak powiem to, o czym mówisz, to sam na siebie wydam wyrok, a tego nie chcesz.

- To…po prostu powiesz, że sam ci to powiedziałem. On pomyśli, że ci ufam i w ten sposób będziesz miał większe pole manewru na przyszłość.

- Taa, manewru wśród stukniętego węża…

- Oj nie dramatyzuj jak przedszkolak…

- Nie nazywaj mnie przedszkolakiem Albusie! – Dyrektor tylko się uśmiechnął na kolejny wybuch Severusa. Czasami były naprawdę zabawne. - Ty zawsze musisz mnie tak denerwować? Nie odpowiadaj. Skończmy tę rozmowę jak najszybciej. Co robimy dalej? Mam po prostu pójść tam z Czarnym Panem?

- Nie mamy innego wyboru. Sytuacja wymaga tego, żebym na to pozwolił, bo jak mówisz, wydam na ciebie wyrok.

- Oh, jak miło, że się o mnie troszczysz…

- Nie zaczynaj znowu. Kontynuując, jutro zwerbuję byłych członków Zakonu Feniksa. Musimy zacząć działać. Znów robi się niebezpiecznie. Zebranie odbędzie się o 22.00 w domu Kingsley'a. Gdy tylko wrócisz z komnaty, masz się tam stawić, zrozumiałeś?

-Dobrze. Powiedz mi tylko, dlaczego sam się nie pofatygowałeś, by sprawdzić co jest w tej komnacie?

- Miałem swoje powody, których nie musisz znać. Możesz już iść.

Severus już kierował się do drzwi, gdy dyrektor zawołał go i powiedział:

- Severusie…

Nie odwrócił się. Odpowiedział tylko:

- Słucham.

-Dziękuję.

I wyszedł. Pełen złości i goryczy. Tymczasem dyrektor podszedł do Faweks' a i powiedział.

- Severus wciąż jest nieszczęśliwy. Zależy mi na tym chłopcu. Niech sobie warczy na wszystkich, a ja i tak wiem, że brakuje mu szczęścia, miłości, odpoczynku…Gdy to wszystko się skończy, zrobię coś w tym kierunku...Zasługuje na to.- Ptak pokiwał głową, po czym podszedł bliżej swojego pana, tak, by ten mógł go pogłaskać po główce.

Jedna zła decyzja i jego życie stało się koszmarem. Dnie przepełnione bólem, tygodnie goryczą, miesiące strachem i lata zabijania, tortur i nienawiści. To wszystko skumulowane w jednym człowieku niczym trucizna wypalało w nim resztki ciepła, dobra i miłości, aż do momentu, w którym zanikły niemalże bezpowrotnie. Severus Snape, Hogwarcki Mistrz Eliksirów, osamotniony, wiecznie ponury, sarkastyczny i siejący lawiny strachu w każdym uczniu Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa z pewnością nie zaliczał się do stereotypu profesora owej szkoły. Jego przeszłość dała mu opinię „Śmierciożercy na emeryturze", co wprawiało go w przygnębienie. Nie, żeby przejmował się głupim gadaniem zidiocianych uczniów. Smuciło go to, ponieważ to przezwisko przypominało mu, jaki był słaby i nierozsądny w momencie podejmowania decyzji, by zostać sługą Czarnego Pana. I również nie okazywał po sobie tego, że to na niego wpływa. Snape zawsze był mistrzem w ukrywaniu swoich emocji. Twierdził, że tak jest lepiej, że nikt nie wykorzysta ich przeciwko niemu. Nie przewidział jednak faktu, iż osamotni się jeszcze bardziej.

Siedział teraz w swoim starym mieszkaniu w Londynie popijając najbardziej cierpkie wino, jakie miał na składzie. Po długiej kąpieli rozpalił ogień w kominku i nie siląc się na wytarcie obolałego ciała ręcznikiem lub ubranie się w piżamę usiadł nago na dywanie i wpatrywał się w szalejące płomienie z butelką wina w ręku. Przyciągnął kolana pod brodę i owinął je ramionami. Myśli zaczęły tańczyć w jego głowie, a kolejna butelka wina była dla nich idealną muzyką. Wróciły wspomnienia, a w zasadzie ich resztki. Fragmenty tych dobrych, niewielkie kawałki obrazu, chwile radości, zdrowia i śmiechu. To wszystko prysło jak bańka mydlana ustępując miejsca smutkowi i ciągłemu przygnębieniu. Tak bardzo pragnął, by ta namiastka szczęścia wróciła choć na chwilę. Chciał odnaleźć kogoś, kogo mógłby chronić, uratować, być potrzebny, kochać. Nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, nikomu. Również chciał, by ktoś zajął się nim. Pokochał go, zaakceptował takim, jaki jest, z jego przeszłością jak i przyszłością. Tego tym bardziej nikomu by nie wyjawił. Upartość tego człowieka z pewnością mogła się równać gabarytom jego nosa, nie wspominając już o dumie.

Nim się obejrzał opróżnił aż trzy butelki wina. Ciepło z kominka otuliło jego nagie ciało niczym jedwabną pościelą, przez co zasnął na starym jak Dumbledore dywanie. Codziennie śniło mu się to samo. Na pierwszy rzut obrazy z czasów, gdy był aktywnym śmierciożercą. Potem śmierć Potterów, a na samym końcu coś, co było dla niego czymś nieodgadnionym, niewyjaśnionym. Mianowicie śnił o jakiejś kobiecie, w zasadzie dziewczynie. Nie widział jej twarzy ani nie słyszał głosu. Czuł jedynie jej dotyk. Miała zimne, wręcz mroźne ciało. Studziło to jego wnętrze, łagodziło niczym balsam. Dawało przyjemność i chwilę odpoczynku tak intensywnie, że gdy się budził i uczucie mijało od razu dopadał go zły humor, co oznaczało dziesiątki odjętych punktów i lawiny szlabanów dla uczniów stających na jego drodze.

Tego poranka nie był już tylko profesorem…


	3. Chapter 3

Rozdział 2

Zgodnie z planem Severus udał się z Voldemortem do Komnaty Tajemnic. Wejście tam było banalnie proste. Nawet osłabiony Voldemort mógł swobodnie przebić się przez bariery. Po krótkim czasie dotarli do celu. Bazyliszka nie było, więc kolejny strażnik przejścia z głowy. Przeszli przez główny korytarz aż do posągu przestawiającego twarz Slytherina. Przed nim znajdowało się kamienne oczko wodne.

- Severusie, czy czujesz to samo, co ja?

- Tak, panie. Bardzo wyraźnie. To jest…

- Bardzo podobne do mojej aury, wiem. Zdaje się, że jest najbardziej wyczuwalne w tym właśnie miejscu, nie sądzisz?

Snape podszedł do małego zbiornika wodnego za Voldemortem i czekał na jego dalsze posunięcia.

Czarny Pan machnął kilka razy różdżką, lecz to nie dawało skutku. Postanowił więc załatwić sprawę inaczej. Przemówił w języku wężów. Nagle cała woda z oczka spłynęła, jakby ktoś wyciągnął korek z wanny. Gdy poziom wody dochodził już zera ze skały wyłoniło się przejście.

- Chodźmy.

- Tak, panie.

Weszli do małego korytarzyka i szli nim tak długo, aż dotarli do schodów. Prowadziły one w dół, a stopni miały setki, może i więcej. Ściany były obłożone czystym diamentem, co kilka metrów widniał na nich herb rodu Slytherin.

- Przyznasz, że nasz przodek Severusie, miał gust.

- Owszem.

- Idźmy dalej. Czuję, że jesteśmy już blisko.

Szli tak przez krótką chwilę, gdy przed ich oczami ukazała się gruba, kryształowa ściana broniąca wejścia do krypty, z której wydobywała się ta dziwna moc.

- Gdyby nie ten cały Potter i to, że przez niego utraciłem swoją moc, to nigdy bym nie wyczuł tej energii. Gdy pierwszy raz otworzyłem Komnatę myślałem, że ta siła, to jedynie moja aura… - Skończywszy mówić skupił się na przeszkodzie. Nawet mowa wężów nie pomagała. Nie potrafił się jej pozbyć.

- Severusie, załatw to. Nie mam dostatecznie dużo sił, by rozbić tę barierę.

- Tak, panie.

Snape podszedł bliżej i dotknął dłonią szyby, która po chwili zaczynała zamrażać mu rękę.

- Chyba przyda się tu trochę ciepła… - Rzucił kilka potężnych, czarnoksięskich zaklęć i ściana stopiła się. Gdy tylko przestąpili próg poczuli ogrom dziwnej, jednak potężnej mocy, która unosiła się w powietrzu. Mogli nią wręcz oddychać, wypełniała im płuca, owinęła ciała niewidzialną powłoką.

- Panie, spójrz… - Snape wskazał na przezroczystą, kryształową klatkę…a w zasadzie zbiornik przypominający akwarium. Stało na samym końcu krypty, we wnęce kamiennej ściany. Wypełnione było niebieskim płynem, który co chwilę mieszał się z zielonym wypływającym z małego zbiorniczka umieszczonego w skale. Najciekawsze jednak było to, co, a dokładnie kto znajdował się wewnątrz. Była to szczupła, wręcz wychudzona postać młodej dziewczyny. Naga, lecz owinięta własnymi, długimi włosami. Unosiła się lekko w substancji, jakby spała. Mężczyźni zafascynowani owym znaleziskiem szybko znaleźli się przy szybie, i jak dzieci w mugolskim zoo zaczęli w nią stukać.

- Kim ona jest?

- To córka Slytherina.

- Panie, skąd to…

Voldermort wszedł Snape'owi w pół zdania, wskazując na jej ramię.

- Ma wytatuowany herb. I spójrz jeszcze tam. – Skierował wzrok na tabliczkę znajdującą się u szczytu szklanego akwarium.

- Georgina Slytherin. Córka Salazara i Artemii Slytherin. Rok 1023. – Z każdym przeczytanym słowem uśmiech Voldemorta powiększał się.

- Panie, co z nią zrobimy?

- To oczywiste, Severusie. Uwolnisz ją. Dla mnie jest to zbyt niebezpieczne w owym stanie…Ciekawy skarb nam się trafił…

- Oczywiście, panie. – Snape zbliżył się do szyby dzielącej go od „skarbu" jak to określił Voldemort i zaczął rzucać wszelkie znane mu zaklęcia otwierające. Bez skutku. Jedyne, co mu się udało, to obudzić Georginę. Dziewczyna podpłynęła do szyby i przyłożyła do niej dłoń. Severus zauważył, że po jej ciele pełza coś w stylu węża. Taki jakby tatuaż. Sama jej postać była czymś niewiarygodnie pięknym. Szczupła twarz z dużymi, srebrnymi oczami, których tęczówki miały czarną obwódkę. Jej czerwone usta doskonale kontrastowały z bladą, wręcz białą cerą. Miała gęste brwi i długie, brązowe rzęsy. Snape zapatrzył się w nią jak w obrazek i przyłożył swoją dłoń w miejsce, gdzie przyłożyła ją ona. Dziewczyna zbliżyła się bardziej i utkwiła wzrok w mrocznym znaku, jaki Snape miał na przedramieniu. Lecz nie trwało to długo. Nagle do jej nozdrzy dotarła jakaś zielona substancja i dziewczyna wygięła ciało w łuk, zacisnęła pięści, a każdy mięsień jej ciała spiął się, jakby odczuwała ogromny ból.

- Severusie, wyciągnij ją stąd natychmiast!

- Panie, czy to nie jest aby niebezpieczne?

- Sprzeciwiasz mi się? – syknął groźnie.

- Nie...

- W takim razie rób, co ci każę.

- Tak, panie. – Snape bez głębszego zastanowienia rzucił zaklęcie rozbijające i gruba, kryształowa ściana rozprysła się na drobne kawałeczki. Jednak tajemniczy, niebieski płyn nadal utrzymywał się w swojej pierwotnej pozycji.

- No już! Wyciągnij ją! – Ponaglił podniecony Voldemort.

Snape podszedł bliżej i wsunął rękę do substancji. Nagle poczuł, jak przez jego ciało przebiega fala bólu, podobna jak przy Crucio, jednak o wiele silniejsza. Zawył z bólu, ale nie poddawał się. Wsunął ramię dalej i chwycił dziewczynę w talii, po czym z całych sił odepchnął się i razem z nią wylądował na posadzce. Poczuł coś znajomego. Coś, co śniło mu się co noc. Ta dziewczyna była niewiarogodnie zimna. Jak z lodu. Jej lodowata skóra tuż przy jego rozgrzanej sprawiała niesamowite wrażenie. To jak w upalny dzień napić się zimnego, kremowego piwa. Studziło mu to całe ciało i przez chwilę trzymał ją na sobie wpatrując się w jej srebrne oczy. Przeszywała go wzrokiem tak głęboko, że czuł jakby była w jego wnętrzu.

- Kim jesteście i co tu robicie? – Dziewczyna powoli powstała z ciała Mistrza Eliksirów i niepewnym wzrokiem zaczęła przyglądać się obu mężczyznom, cofając się jednocześnie do tyłu.

- Nie musisz się nas bać. Przyszliśmy cię stąd uwolnić. Jestem Vol…Jestem Tom Riddle, dziedzic Slytherina.

- To niemożliwe. Mój ojciec miał tylko jedynego prawowitego potomka – mnie. Musisz być z rodu Parweniusza.

- Z czyjego rodu? – Voldemort, podobnie jak Snape naprawdę zdziwili się jej słowami.

- Parweniusz to mój przyrodni brat, który zabił mojego ojca i wcielił się w jego postać. Mordował całe mugolskie wioski, czarodziejów i bliskie mi osoby. Obyś nie był taki jak on, bo to się może źle dla ciebie skończyć. – Dziewczyna zaczynała się robić coraz bardziej nerwowa i niespokojna. Wyczuwała niebezpieczeństwo.

- Nic nie wiemy o twoim bracie. To musi być jakaś pomyłka…- Kontynuował Voldemort.

Gerogina nie wytrzymała. Przywołała różdżkę ojca i po chwili miała ją w lewej dłoni. W mgnieniu oka znalazła się tuż przed Voldemortem i przyłożyła mu długi, kryształowy patyk pod szyję.

- Twierdzisz, że niby kłamię? - syknęła groźnie.

- Nie, ja po prostu znam inną historię. Opuść różdżkę, to ci wszystko wyjaśnimy…

- Najpierw chcę odzyskać moją szkatułkę. – odparła i machnęła różdżką wyczarowując sobie czarną szatę, która wydawała się być z ciemnego dymu, czarnej mgły. Owinęła ciało dziewczyny niczym płaszcz i powiewała z każdym jej ruchem.

- Jaką szkatułkę?

- O niej też nic nie wiecie?

- Nie…

- Czyli jest na swoim miejscu… - Gina powoli oddaliła się od Voldemorta wciąż mierząc w niego różdżką. Podeszła do wnęki, w której znajdowała się jej szklana trumna, gdzie cierpiała przez setki lat. Ukucnęła i przejechała dłonią po ścianie, po czym wymówiła kilka słów w języku wężów. Ze skały wyłoniło się coś, co wyglądem przypominało szufladę. Wyciągnęła z niej srebrno-zieloną szkatułkę, którą następnie otworzyła. We wnętrzu pudełeczka znajdował się srebrny pierścień z zielonym diamentem po środku, a po bokach miał wygrawerowane wizerunki przedstawiające węże. Następnym przedmiotem był mały flakonik, który mieścił w sobie wspomnienia. Pierścień Salazara założyła na palec u lewej dłoni, po czym zaczęła czegoś szukać w kupce popiołu, która leżała przed jej szklanym więzieniem. Okazało się, że tym, co znalazła były kolejne dwa pierścienie. Jeden był złoty z szafirem, a drugi z onyksu i oczkiem z topazu. Znalazła również przełamane różdżki swoich przyjaciół. Żałowała, że nie ma czwartego pierścienia, jej dziadka, lecz uśmiechnęła się lekko do siebie zakładając resztę sygnetów na palce u prawej dłoni, a inne przedmioty umieściła w kieszeni swojej mrocznej szaty. W tym momencie przysięgła sobie, że odnajdzie sygnet dziadka Godryka.

- Co to jest? – Voldemort wskazał na dłonie dziewczyny.

- Są to pierścienie mojego ojca, Helgi i mojej babci Roweny. Uczyły mnie przez pierwszy rok w Hogwarcie…

- Ukończyłaś wszystkie klasy? – Spytał Voldemort, układając już w swojej głowie plany dotyczące tej dziewczyny.

- Nie. Jedynie cztery. Po co ci to wiedzieć? – Gerogina była bardzo podejrzliwa i nieufna.

- Zdążyłaś już się bliżej zapoznać z tym oto panem. – Wskazał na Snape'a, stojącego obok. – To profesor i Mistrz Eliksirów w Hogwarcie. Jeżeli kiedykolwiek będziesz chciała kontynuować naukę, to możesz się do niego zgłosić o pomoc.

- Nie potrzebuje żadnej nauki i żadnej pomocy. A teraz zejdźcie mi z drogi. – powiedziała tak groźnie, że aż się wzdrygnęli.

- Cóż za wdzięczność…- odparł toksycznie Snape.

- Coś panu nie pasuje, panie Mistrzu Eliksirów?

- Przyszliśmy tu, by cię uwolnić, a ty się tak odpłacasz?

- Czego ode mnie chcecie?

- Chcemy…byś się do nas przyłączyła. – Zaproponował Voldemort z nadzieją, że uda mu się zasiać ziarno swojego planu wobec niej.

- Do was? Po co? Mordować mugoli, tak jak twój przodek Parweniusz? Dziękuję bardzo…

-Tak. Do…naszej organizacji. Walczymy przeciwkoo…złym czarodziejom, takim, jak twój brat, którzy panoszą się w naszym świecie i niszczą wszystko, co jest dla nas cenne… - Kto jak kto, ale Voldemort był mistrzem manipulacji i kłamstwa…No, zaraz po Snape'ie. Dziewczyna uwierzyła.

- Kim są ci źli czarodzieje?

- Taki chociażby Albus Dumbledore. Jest dyrektorem Hogwartu.

- I co takiego robi, że mówicie o nim jako tym złym?

- Każe nauczać w szkole czarnej magii, by potem wykorzystywać młodych studentów do walki przeciwko nam. Wpiera im nienawiść do mugoli i niszczy każdego, kto staje mu na drodze…

- Nie umiecie sami sobie z nim poradzić?

- Jesteśmy teraz za słabi na takie działania. Dumbledore ma swojego ucznia w Hogwarcie, którego wciąż na nas nasyła. Przez niego omal nie zginąłem dwanaście lat temu. Jest bardzo…potężny jak na uczniaka...Dlatego potrzebujemy ciebie.

- A pan, profesorze Snape. Skoro Dumbledore jest waszym wrogiem, to jak może pan uczyć w tej szkole?

- Profesor Snape jest moim zaufanym sługą, szpiegiem w Zakonie Feniksa.

- W czym?

- Zakon Feniksa to organizacja czarodziejów, którą założył Dumbledore, by pozbyć się raz na zawsze mugoli i nas.

- Robi to samo co mój brat! – Oburzyła się.

- _Doskonale_…- Pomyślał Voldemort. - Dlatego potrzebujemy ciebie. Ty wiesz jak sobie radzić z takimi jak on…

- Co mam zrobić?

- Na początek chodźmy do rezydencji jednego z moich sług. Tam przydzielimy ci komnaty. Jesteś pewnie bardzo głodna, więc zjemy kolację.

- Dobrze… - odpowiedziała wciąż nieufnie i zrobiła krok do przodu, po czym ponowie się zatrzymała, chwyciła za głowę obiema rękami, padając na kolana i w końcu padła na zimną podłogę. Jej krzyk przeplatał się z mową węży, a ciało i mięśnie spięły się w spazmie bólu.

- Panie, co ona mówi?

- Nic nie mówi. Krzyczy. Z bólu. Coś jej jest i nie wiem co. Zabierzmy ją do Malfoy Manor, natychmiast.

Voldemort przejął się, że jego nowy nabytek okaże się jednak bezużyteczny.

Gdy dotarli na miejsce Snape od razu wezwał kilku śmierciożerców, którzy niegdyś byli magomedykami.

- Antoniuszu, co jej jest? – Spytał Voldemort.

- Wygląda na to, że ta substancja, w której się znajdowała wciąż krąży w jej organizmie i powoduje ból. Obawiam się, że gdy podamy jej jakiś eliksir na zatrzymanie tego, wpadnie w śpiączkę, lub umrze.

- Jakie jest prawdopodobieństwo, że to się stanie?

- Pół na pół…Albo powróci do zdrowia, albo jak mówiłem – wpadnie w śpiączkę lub umrze.

- Nie, do tego nie możemy dopuścić. Ale nie mogę pozwolić na to, by się uszkodziła… - Voldemort nie wiedząc co robić, chodził po komnacie i rozmyślał. W pewnym momencie zatrzymał się i powiedział:

- Podajcie jej eliksir…

- Panie, czy to nie za duże ryzyko?

- Severusie, potrzebuje jej natychmiast. Antoniuszu, podaj eliksir.

- Za chwilę powinno zadziałać…- odparł niepewnie magomedyk.

Czekali i czekali, aż krzyki ustały. Ciało Georginy rozluźniło się i opadła lekko na poduszkę. Oddychała powoli, a jej twarz przybrała beznamiętny wyraz. Spała.

- Jutro dowiemy się, czy się obudzi.

- Oby się obudziła Antoniuszu, inaczej zginiesz. – Powiedział obojętnie Voldemort i wyszedł z komnaty. Za nim podążył Severus.

- Panie, jakie masz wobec niej plany? – spytał w drodze do gabinetu Voldemorta.

- Chodź za mną, to ci powiem…- mruknął zamyślony.


	4. Chapter 4

Rozdział 3.

…- Panie, jakie masz wobec niej plany?_ – s_pytał w drodze do gabinetu Voldemorta.

- Chodź za mną, to ci powiem…- mruknął zamyślony_._

Usiedli w fotelach przy kominku. Voldemort zaczął pierwszy:

- Nawet nie wiesz, jaki skarb nam się trafił, Severusie. Ona przyda się nam i to bardzo.

- Co masz dokładnie na myśli, panie?

- Po pierwsze będzie moją osobistą bronią przeciwko Dumbledore'owi, Potter'owi i całemu Zakonowi. Po drugie, będę musiał zadziałać tak, abym był dla niej najważniejszą i najbardziej zaufaną osobą. A wy, moi drodzy słudzy mi w tym pomożecie.

- Ona jest raczej oporna…

- Potrafię być przekonujący…Mój wierny sługo.

- Panie, to co zamierzasz?

- Skoro jej brat Parweniusz był takim łotrem, to się postaram o drugiego takiego.

- Myślisz, że ona się na to zgodzi?

- I po to właśnie muszę być jej najbliższy…

Snape szczerze wątpił w powodzenie planu Voldemorta, ale po głębszym zastanowieniu stwierdził, że coś w tym jest…On potrafi być naprawdę przekonujący, nawet bez użycia magii. A co gorsza, jak mu się nie powiedzie, to nie powstrzyma się od rzucenia na dziewczynę Imperio i zmuszenia jej do wszystkiego, co dla niej planuje.

- Mój potomek będzie mi potrzebny na przyszłość. Gdy już pozbędę się tego przeklętego Zakonu i przejmę władzę w kraju, ustanowię go Ministrem Magii. Wtedy już wszystko będzie należało do mnie.

- To naprawdę wybitny plan, panie. Co mogę teraz dla ciebie zrobić?

- Najpierw udaj się do Hogwartu. Dumbledore z pewnością cię o wszystko wypyta i zwoła spotkanie Zakonu. Już nie muszę się obawiać, że mi zaszkodzi, więc możesz opowiedzieć wszystko w najdrobniejszych szczegółach. Niech ci bezwzględnie zaufa.

- On już mi ufa, bardziej niż komukolwiek.

- Zostaniesz sowicie nagrodzony, mój wierny sługo...

- Dziękuję, panie.

- Pod koniec lata masz się tu stawić i złożyć raport. Odbędzie się również zebranie wewnętrznego kręgu. Postaraj się zwerbować jak najwięcej osób. Gdy tylko to zrobisz, ja odwiedzę Azkaban. Przyda mi się kilku moich dawnych sług i jeszcze jedno…

- Tak?

- Poinformuj Jeremiaha, potrzebuję kogoś takiego, jak on…

- Oczywiście. Czy to wszystko?

- Tak. Możesz iść.

Snape wyszedł przed bramę Malfoy Manor i teleportował się do swojego mieszkania w Londynie. Przez cały dzień pisał i wysyłał listy, werbując dawnych śmierciożerców. Od każdego dostał odpowiedź i co gorsza, pozytywną. Wszystkim najwyraźniej brakowało ciągłego napięcia, mordowania i torturowania. Nie zdziwiłby się też, gdyby chcieli po prostu skorzystać z możliwości wzbogacenia się na działaniach Voldemorta lub uzyskać pozycję w Ministerstwie. Ostatni list był do Jeremiaha i brzmiał zupełnie inaczej, niż w przypadku innych śmierciożerców. Jeremiah był nim tylko dlatego, bo został zmuszony. Pod Imperiusem napiętnowano go mrocznym znakiem i nie było od tego odwrotu.

Jeremiah był jednym z uczniów Hogwartu. Należał do Slytherinu, a jego rodzina od wieków cieszyła się mianem najbardziej zamożnych czarodziejów czystej krwi. Już w wieku piętnastu lat odziedziczył cały majątek. Jednak nie trwało to długo. Gdy tylko opuścił Hogwart, mając zaledwie siedemnaście lat, mógł się nacieszyć życiem jedynie przez trzy lata, bowiem Voldemort zapukał do drzwi jego rezydencji tego samego dnia, w którym Jeremiah skończył dwudziesty rok życia. Miał wtedy u boku Lucjusza i młodego Snape'a, świeżo co po inicjacji przyjęcia mrocznego znaku.

To, że Voldemort sam miał ogromny majątek i lubił otaczać się w towarzystwie ludzi o podobnym statusie materialnym było wszystkim znane, dlatego zaproponował Jeremiahowi przyłączenie się do niego i co gorsze, nie akceptował odmowy. Jeremiah oczywiście nie zgodził się, co rozwścieczyło Voldemorta. Pragnął, by ktoś tak potężny i majętny jak on dołączył do szeregów śmierciożerców, dlatego też zabił całą jego rodzinę. Matkę, ojca, dziadków, rodzeństwo i młodą żonę, która nosiła jego dziecko. Ród Jeremiaha stał się tylko wspomnieniem, a sam młodzieniec został potępiony przez społeczeństwo arystokratów tamtych czasów za przystąpienie do Voldemorta.

Cały jego majątek został odebrany i złożony w skarbcu Czarnego Pana, a sam Jeremiah wyjechał z Anglii, by móc podróżować. Pragnął zapomnieć o tym wszystkim, co go spotkało, uciec od ludzi, którzy go odrzucili. Wciąż obwiniał się za śmierć swojej rodziny, więc robił wszystko, by odkupić swoje winy. Gdy Voldemort jeszcze żył i prężnie działał, Jeremiah potajemnie wymykał się z kwatery głównej i spotykał się z członkami Zakonu, by przekazywać im informacje. Jednak nie trwało to długo. Snape odkrył tajemnicę, a potem zajął jego miejsce. Voldemort ufał mu bardziej. Lecz Snape nie doniósł Czarnemu Panu tego, co odkrył, bowiem sam chciał odejść od niego i zacząć od nowa. Jeremiah i Snape stali się więc przyjaciółmi. Przynajmniej w granicach przyjaźni, jakie postawił Snape…

_Witaj. Pewnie się domyślasz, dlaczego piszę. Zapewne wyczułeś, że ON wrócił. Kazał mi cię poinformować, że masz się u niego stawić w ostatni dzień sierpnia. Domyślam się, że ma dla ciebie jakieś specjalne i mało przyjemne zadanie, więc nie spodziewaj się niczego dobrego. Zakon Feniksa wznowił swoje działania. Dumbledore z pewnością będzie rad z twojej obecności na przyszłym spotkaniu, które odbędzie się trzy dni przed zebraniem wewnętrznego kręgu. Zatem do zobaczenia._

_S.S_

Snape po wysłaniu listu teleportował się do Hogwartu, by spotkać się z Dumbledore'm.

- Jakie masz wieści? – spytał starszy czarodziej.

- A jakie mogą być? Oczywiście, że złe.

- W takim razie słucham.

- W krypcie pod posągiem Slytherina znajdowała się jego córka.

- A jednak to prawda, co napisał Xristo…

- Kto?

- Xristo Shile. Dyrektor Hogwartu w XI wieku. Napisał kronikę, którą odnalazłem jakiś czas temu. Nawet nie skończyłem jej jeszcze czytać…

- Co tam jest napisane?

- Że Slytherin miał jedną córkę, prawowitą dziedziczkę i jednego syna – bękarta.

- Parweniusza.

- Dokładnie. Gdy on dorósł stał się taki, jak Voldemort…

- Też miał wężowatą gębę?

- Nie. Zabił Salazara, jego żonę, Helgę i Rowenę…Inne źródła mówią, że Godryka też.

- O jakich innych źródłach mówisz?

- O kronikach, gdzie piszą, że Salazar zabił Gryffindora. Zdobyłem nawet jego pierścień, lecz nie spotkałem jeszcze nikogo, kto mógłby go założyć… - Zamyślił się na chwilę.

- To jak zginął Gryffindor?

- Okazuje się, że skoro nie zabił go Parweniusz w ciele Salazara, to nie mamy już żadnej informacji na temat jego śmierci. Xristo w swojej kronice nie zawarł wzmianki o rzekomym morderstwie Godryka, a ponadto opisał, że Parweniusz zniknął zanim on umarł, więc mamy nieścisłość. Zapewne przypisali mu jego śmierć…Dobrze, że już znamy prawdę.

- To bardziej pokręcone, niż kłaki Granger…

- Wszystkie uczynki, jakich dopuścił się Parweniusz przypisano niestety Salazarowi, bo w końcu działał z jego wyglądem. Xristo napisał też, że Slytherin wcale nie tępił mugoli. To prawda, że za nimi nie przepadał, bo prawdopodobnie zabili mu rodzinę, ale nie niszczył ich gatunku. Niestety nie zmienia to faktu, że Tom Riddle jest jego potomkiem.

- A co z córką Slytherina?

- W dniu śmierci Salazara Georgina została teleportowana do krypty, w której miała bezpiecznie czekać, aż jej ojciec ją uwolni, lecz plan Slyterina nie powiódł się, zginął, a Parweniusz odkrył jej kryjówkę. Potem nagle zniknął, a jej nikt nie potrafił odnaleźć, bo kronika Xristo została głęboko ukryta w Dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych, a ponadto żaden czarodziej bez daru władania językiem węży nie potrafił otworzyć komnaty.

- Czarny Pan przecież otworzył ją pół wieku temu…

- Wiem, do czego zmierzasz. Xristo odkrył, że ktoś, kto chce dostać się do miejsca, gdzie była ukryta Georgina musi albo zabić bazyliszka, albo przemówić do niego w języku wężów, by ten ukazał przejście. Voldemort nie zrobił żadnej z tych rzeczy, więc się nawet nie zorientował, że coś jeszcze jest ukryte w Komnacie Tajemnic.

- On mówił mi, że wyczuwał tam moc podobną do swojej, ale nie zwrócił na to uwagi…

- Tom zawsze był zbyt pewny siebie. Przypisał to, co wyczuł sobie.

- Jakim cudem Georgina przeżyła tak długo?

- Slytherin był wybitnym alchemikiem. Tworzył i wykorzystywał kamień filozoficzny. Zrobił z niego płynną esencję, znany nam wszystkim jako Eliksir Życia, którą zapewne wypełnił kryptę, gdzie znajdowała się Georgina.

- Zbadałem ten płyn. Jego skład to nie tylko płynna esencja kamienia…

- Co jeszcze?

- Jest tam…płynna esencja z zaklęcia.

- Jakiego?

- Z Crucio. I to potężnego.

- Czyli Parweniusz nie tylko odziedziczył po ojcu zdolność posługiwania się mową wężów, ale i w dodatku zmysł alchemika…To niebywale trudne stworzyć eliksir z zaklęcia. - Dumbledore zamyślił się na chwilę.

- On jest twórcą zaklęć niewybaczalnych?

- Zapewne tak. Nigdzie nie ma mowy o tym, by wcześniej ktoś używał tego typu uroków. Chronologicznie patrząc, w kronice Xristo po raz pierwszy była o nich wzmianka.

- Czyli historia Slytherina jest fałszywa…

- Nie cieszysz się?

- Nie zadawaj mi takich pytań, Albusie.

- Mniejsza o to. Powiedz mi, co wiesz o tej dziewczynie?

- Jest strasznie pyskata i pewna siebie.

- Nie o to pytam…

- No dobra, już dobra. Jest bardzo silna. Obawiam się, że silniejsza nawet od ciebie. Choć widać, ze niedoświadczona. Domyślam się, że od Czarnego Pana też. I co ważne – z pewnością posiada wiedzę, o jakiej my nawet nie śnimy.

- Jestem przekonany, że w tak młodym wieku nie potrafi jej jeszcze dobrze wykorzystać.

- Pewnie tak.

- To dla nas plus.

- On chce ją użyć przeciwko tobie. Na pewno będzie jej uczył czarnej magii, albo zrzuci to na mnie.

- Więc nie możemy dopuścić, by była nam wrogiem.

- Jest jeszcze coś…

- Co takiego?

- On się dowiedział o tym, że jest potomkiem Parweniusza.

- Co w związku z tym?

- Zapragnął sobie takiego drugiego zrobić.

- Jak?

- Czy mam cię uczyć ludzkiej biologii? Eeeh. Normalnie. Za pomocą łóżka i Georginy chociażby. Masz 150 lat, a nie wiesz, co mam na myśli.

- Już rozumiem, rozumiem, nie denerwuj się chłopcze… - Dumbledore lekko się uśmiechnął i kontynuował. – Do tego też nie możemy dopuścić. Ktoś z krwią Voldemorta, Slytherina i jego córki będzie ogromnym zagrożeniem.

- I nasz drogi pan Potter będzie dla nas bezużyteczny. Jaka szkoda…- zakpił Snape.

- Nie zaczynaj znowu.

- To co teraz?

- Pozostaje nam czekać na kolejne posunięcie Voldemorta. Wiem jedno – musimy jak najszybciej wyjawić Georginie prawdę.

- Napisałem już do Jeremiaha. Myślę, że on będzie odpowiednią osobą do tego zadania.

- Też tak uważam. Do sierpnia się wszystko wyjaśni. Zgodnie z planem odbędzie się spotkanie Zakonu. Minerwa już werbuje dawnych członków. Ty natomiast zdawaj mi relacje, z tego co się dzieje po drugiej stronie. Musimy być na bieżąco. Poinformuj Jeremiaha o jego zadaniu. Myślę, że jak dobrze to rozplanujemy, to uda się uniknąć spotkania z Georginą, jej dzieckiem i Voldemortem na polu walki.

- Wierz mi, tego byś nie chciał. Jest potężna.

- Owszem. Możesz odejść, Severusie. Będę oczekiwał twojej sowy za tydzień.

Snape wrócił do Londynu i postanowił przespać najbliższe dwa dni. To wszystko działo się tak szybko. Dopiero co Czarny Pan powrócił, a on już ma masę zadań na głowie. I ta dziewczyna z Komnaty…W jakiś dziwny sposób mu się spodobała. Fakt, była naga i każdy zdrowy mężczyzna zwróciłby na to szczególną uwagę…Jednak było w niej coś, co przyciągało go jak magnes. A to jej spojrzenie…Mógł się sam przed sobą przyznać, że go wręcz zahipnotyzowało. I jej ciało. Tak zimne i gładkie. Zupełnie jak w jego śnie. Była dla niego kolejną zagadką do rozwiązania, a co najważniejsze, miał ku temu duże możliwości. Pewnie Voldemort wymyśli coś dla niego, jakieś zadanie związane z nią i wtedy będzie mógł się przekonać, jaka jest naprawdę. W końcu nie często ma się sposobność poznania córki jednego z najwybitniejszych czarodziejów w dziejach.

Po dłuższym czasie spędzonym na analizowaniu faktów poczuł, jak bardzo jest głodny. Zaczęły go w tym momencie nawiedzać jakieś dziwne myśli. Między innymi: Jakby to było, gdyby miał kogoś…kobietę, która przyniosłaby mu ciepły posiłek i uśmiechnęła się w nadziei, że będzie mu smakowało. Taką, która po tych wszystkich latach cierpienia będzie dla niego balsamem na zszargane nerwy, obolałe ciało i zepsuty charakter. Kimś, kto pomimo jego przeszłości pokocha go, bez względu na to, czego się dopuścił. Żeby była podobna do niego, czyli chętna wiedzy i inteligentna, by mógł z nią porozmawiać o wszystkim. By była silna, by nauczyła go, co to są uczucia, co to znaczy kochać.

Kolejną falę myśli przerwał mu jego własny brzuch, burcząc na znak, że czas w końcu coś zjeść.

- _Snape, robisz się miękki i naiwny na starość_…- Powiedział sam do siebie, a po posiłku i kąpieli wskoczył do łóżka na obiecany sobie dwudniowy sen.


	5. Chapter 5

Rozdział 4.

Obudził się obolały, jak zwykle. Pomimo dwóch dni snu, zmęczenie nadal dawało o sobie znać. Jak zawsze cera świeciła bladością, a pustka w oczach z dnia na dzień się pogłębiała. Na zewnątrz świeciło słońce i słychać było śmiech bawiących się na ulicy dzieci. Każdy korzystał z ostatniego miesiąca wakacji najlepiej jak potrafił. Snape z minimalnym uśmiechem stwierdził, że ten dzień może należeć do tych lepszych. Przez te wszystkie lata nauczył się, jak cieszyć się chwilą spokoju. Jednak szybko zmienił zdanie, bo tego właśnie dnia stało się to niemożliwe przez piekący ból w przedramieniu. Zatem wiedział już, że jego plany na stworzenie jakiegoś szalenie trudnego eliksiru poszły na marne. Bez śniadania aportował się do Malfoy Manor, gdzie znajdowała się kwatera główna, by spotkać się ze swoim Mistrzem.

- Wzywałeś mnie, panie. – powiedział kłaniając się blademu mężczyźnie o twarzy węża.

- Tak, Severusie. Mamy pewien problem. Chcę skorzystać z twojego wybitnego umysłu.

- Co się stało?

- Potrzebuję rady. Lucjuszu, przyprowadź go. – Zimny syk rozniósł się po salonie, a Voldemort sondował w międzyczasie umysły swoich sług.

Blondyn przyprowadził magomedyka Antoniusza, który padł od razu na kolana i zaczął się tłumaczyć.

- Panie, naprawdę nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego ona się nie budzi. Mówiłem, że jest pięćdziesiąt procent szans na to, że wpadnie w śpiączkę…Powinniśmy się cieszyć, że żyje…

- Po pierwsze… - zaczął przeciągle. - Czy ja ci się pozwoliłem odezwać? Crucio!

Mężczyzna zaczął wić się po podłodze przez dłuższą chwilę.

- Po drugie…Chyba nie sądziłeś, że masz prawo mówić mi, co powinienem? – syknął pochylając się nad Antoniuszem. - Wyraźnie oznajmiłem, że ty zostaniesz ukarany za niepowodzenie.

-Tak, ale…

- Crucio!

Kolejna seria bólu. Snape nadal nie mógł zrozumieć, po co został wezwany. Voldemort powiedział, że potrzebuje rady, a tymczasem torturuje niczemu winnego magomedyka.

- Eeeh, znudziło mi się... Severusie, zabij go. Jest niewart tego, bym ja to zrobił. – Machnął obojętnie ręką i usiadł na swoim krześle…lub raczej tronie.

- Avada Kedavra. – Rzucił Snape z obojętną miną. Jednak obojętne to nie było. Kolejny raz musiał zabić. Kolejna osoba traci życie, z powodu kaprysu stukniętego jaszczura. Kolejna rodzina traci ojca, męża, brata…

Magomedyk padł martwy na zimny marmur, po czym Voldemort zwrócił się do Snape'a.

- Jak myślisz, czy w Św. Mungu ją wyleczą?

- Antoniusz uczył się w Św. Mungu i wykorzystał wiedzę, którą tam dysponują, więc wątpię. Zbadałem próbkę substancji, w której ta dziewczyna się znajdowała i odkryłem, że zawarto w niej esencję z zaklęcia Crucio. Podejrzewam, że ona nadal wypełnia jej ciało i w jakiś dziwny sposób, pewnie w celu obronnym przed bólem, wpadła w taką jakby hibernację. Zanim jej organizm pozbędzie się trucizny może minąć sporo czasu.

Voldemort syknął rozwścieczony.

- Nie mogę marnować ani chwili dłużej! Czasu jest coraz mniej. Czy naprawdę nie da się nic zrobić? – Zaczął chodzić po salonie miażdżąc w dłoni różdżkę i czując ogromną ochotę, na torturowanie kogoś, przez najbliższy tydzień. Jego wahania nastroju zawsze dawały się we znaki jego sługom.

- Magomedycy mogą podawać jej eliksiry oczyszczające krew, antidota na trucizny czy substancje odżywcze, by szybciej odzyskała siły, jednak nie mam pewności, czy to zadziała. W takich wypadkach jedynym lekarstwem jest czas. Zapewne się obudzi, jednak musimy być cierpliwi.

- Cóż…trudno. Skoro muszę poczekać, to tak zrobię. Ale ten czas nie pójdzie na marne. Podejmiemy się specjalnych przygotowań, by nasz nowy nabytek czuł się tu jak w domu. Severusie, czy wykonałeś to, o co cię prosiłem?

- Chodzi o informowanie naszych sprzymierzeńców?

- Tak.

- Wykonałem to zadanie, panie. Wszyscy, do których napisałem wyrazili chęć na kontynuowanie służby u ciebie.

- A co z naszym drogim Jeremiahem? – zapytał szyderczo Voldemort.

- Do niego też napisałem, ale jeszcze nie uzyskałem odpowiedzi. Z pewnością odpisze. Nie jest na tyle głupi, by tak ryzykować.

- Doskonale. Mam dla ciebie kolejne zadanie. Sprowadź mi tu jakiś dobrych magomedyków. Georgina musi mieć najlepszą opiekę.

Snape wiedząc, że każde zadanie, jakie zleci mu Czarny Pan musi być natychmiastowo wykonane, aportował się z rezydencji Malfoy'a z powrotem do swojego mieszkania. Napisał kilka listów do śmierciożerców, którzy podobnie jak martwy już Antoniusz dawniej byli magomedykami. I to nie byle jakimi. Byli to jedni z najlepszych w całym kraju. Fakt, że przeszli na drugą stronę był dla wielu bardzo negatywny. Chociażby dla Zakonu. Nazajutrz Snape otrzymał listy z odpowiedziami, po czym wysłał sowę do Czarnego Pana z informacją, że czworo medyków przybędzie wieczorem. Napisał też, że jeśli nie uda im się w szybkim tempie przywrócić Georginy do zdrowia, to nieopłacalnym byłoby ich zabijać, ponieważ przydadzą się, gdy podczas bitwy któryś ze śmierciożerców z wewnętrznego kręgu zostanie ranny. Czarny Pan, który zawsze brał pod uwagę rady Severusa i tym razem posłuchał.

Snape niezbyt cieszył się z faktu, iż kolejni śmierciożercy powracają do służby, ale musiał zadbać o ich życia, wiedział bowiem, że dzięki nim będzie miał z głowy warzenie eliksirów dla Czarnego Pana, a to oznaczało więcej czasu na jego inne zadania.

Powrócił do planowanych zajęć. W wolnych chwilach uzupełniał zapasy eliksirów, a że Czarnego Pana nie było przez wiele lat zdążył już zapełnić nimi cały magazyn w Skrzydle Szpitalnym w Hogwarcie, w swoim mieszkaniu i większość szafek w swojej kuchni. Powoli brakowało mu już miejsca, lecz nie przerywał. W trudnych czasach eliksiry kończą się w zastraszającym tempie.

W taki sposób spędził czas do końca wakacji. Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką miał do zrobienia, to udać się na spotkanie Zakonu. Omówili wszystkie kwestie związane z powrotem Voldemorta i jego odkryciem w Komnacie. Kolejną sprawą była ucieczka Syriusza Black'a z Azkabanu oraz przybycie i rola Jeremiaha w Zakonie.

- Zmieniłeś się przez te osiem lat.

- Dziękuję, Severusie.

- Mam na myśli, że się postarzałeś.

- Oh, zapomniałem z kim rozmawiam.

- Mam udawać, że nie widzę tych siwych włosów?

- Mi się podobają. – Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się dumnie. – Dodają mi uroku.

- Uroku? Czyżbyś nadal próbował uwieść McGonagall? – ironizował kąśliwie.

- Nieee, już mi się znudziło podrywanie starszych kobiet.

- Mam rozumieć, że teraz przestawiłeś się na nastolatki? – prychnął rozbawiony widząc zażenowanie swojego przyjaciela.

- Heeej, to że na zebraniu powiedziałem, że chętnie się zajmę tą…jak ona miała…

- Georgina…

- Właśnie. To nie znaczy, że od razu zaciągnę ją do łóżka. Z resztą wątpię, by Voldi pozwolił mi na to, skoro sam się chce do niej dobrać. Choć wątpię, by mu się to udało z tą jaszczurzą mordą…

- Nie przypominaj mi…Na miejscu tej dziewczyny puściłbym pawia na sam jego widok.

- Zastanawiam się, czy będzie chciała się ze mną zaprzyjaźnić. Mówiłeś, że jest pyskata i strasznie pewna siebie…

- Okaże się, jak się zbudzi.

- Chciałbym ją zobaczyć. Musi być atrakcyjna…

- Dlaczego?

- Patrzyłem na ciebie, jak o niej mówiłeś.

- i…? – Snape uniósł w zdziwieniu brew i jak to miał w zwyczaju spojrzał na Jeremiaha, jak na idiotę.

- I stwierdziłem, że ci się spodobała. A to rzadkość. Zawsze myślałem, że wiesz…

- Co?

- Że nie lubisz kobiet… - Jeremiah nie mógł już dłużej powstrzymać śmiechu.

- Lubię kobiety! – ryknął.

- Dobra, już dobra. Nie wściekaj się tak. Po prostu zauważyłem, że ci się podoba.

- Gdybyś ją nago zobaczył to też by ci się spodobała. – odburknął.

- Widziałeś ją nago?!

- Jak ją uwolniliśmy, to była naga.

- Ty to zawsze masz szczęście…

- Urok bycia prawą ręką Czarnego Pana.

- Też prawda.

Doszli do bramy Hogwartu i pożegnali się, po czym aportowali, Snape do swojego mieszkania, Jeremiah do Malfoy Manor.

Trzy dni później miało się odbyć zebranie wewnętrznego kręgu.


	6. Chapter 6

Rozdział 5.

Na zebraniu wewnętrznego kręgu omówiono wszelkie sprawy dotyczące planu Voldemorta wobec Georginy. Każdy dostał odpowiednie zadanie do wykonania i każdy musiał grać swoją rolę. Wszystko po to, by Georgina myślała, że to Zakon jest tą złą organizacją. Nie było mowy o niepowodzeniu akcji. Snape został mianowany jako prywatny nauczyciel Georginy, który ma ją wprowadzić w teraźniejsze dziedziny magii i nauczyć ją tego, co sam potrafi. Nie był z tego zadowolony, jednak nie mógł się sprzeciwić woli Czarnego Pana. Jeremiah dostał zadanie podobne do tego, jakie powierzono mu w Zakonie – miał się zaprzyjaźnić z Georginą. Jednak Voldemort nakazał mu baczyć, by dziewczyna nie dowiedziała się prawdy, a Dumbledore, by właśnie tak się stało. Żona Lucjusza – Narcyza, miała jej pomóc w odnalezieniu się w świecie i pokazać, jak ma zaspokajać swoje potrzeby, między innymi gdzie dostać ubrania, przede wszystkim jakie mają być to szaty, wyjaśniła kwestie kosmetyków i wielu innych spraw, o których Georgina nie będzie miała pojęcia po przebudzeniu.

Po zakończeniu zebrania Snape udał się do Hogwartu, by rozpocząć kolejny rok nauczania. Mało był z tego powodu zadowolony, ponieważ OPCM będzie nauczał Lupin, którego podejrzewał o pomoc Black'owi w ucieczce z Azkabanu.

Minął dopiero pierwszy miesiąc w Hogwarcie, a on już miał dość. Nie tylko był skazany na towarzystwo Lupina, lecz na okrągło musiał wysłuchiwać gadania wszystkich irytujących gówniarzy na temat bohaterstwa Pottera na poprzednim roku, jaki to był dzielny ratując Ginny Weasley i jakie to musiało być dla niego trudne stanąć oko w oko z Voldermortem. Właśnie – Voldermot. Kolejny temat, o którym ciągle trąbili. Miał już tego serdecznie dość. Nie tylko był rozdrażniony sytuacją w Hogwarcie, ale i tą w kręgu śmierciożerców. Snape jako drugi w hierarchii, zaraz po Voldermorcie musiał słuchać jego zrzędzenia na temat swojego „śpiącego skarbu". Istotnie, Georgina nadal się nie obudziła, co wprawiało Czarnego Pana w coraz to gorszy nastrój. Crucio było na porządku dziennym, a ataki na mugoli coraz częstsze.

Kolejną sytuacją, która dobiła go jeszcze bardziej było ponowne przyłączenie Black'a do Zakonu. Okazało się bowiem, że niesłusznie został zesłany do Azkabanu. I tak trwało to do następnych wakacji. Ciągłe spotkania, to Zakonu, to śmierciożerców. A w związku z powrotem Bellatrix z więzienia, akcje na mugoli lub zbiorowe morderstwa rodzin czarodziejów nieczystej krwi znacznie się zwiększyły. Voldemort mógł zaspokoić swoje chore potrzeby zabijania i przez chwilę miał „dobry" humor.

Jesień okazała się trudnym okresem. Ministerstwo tuszowało wszystkie incydenty, w których ktoś ginął lub został przeklęty, wszelkie pogłoski o powrocie Czarnego Pana usuwali z ust czarodziejów, a aurorzy zamiast łapać śmierciożerów, ścigali każdego, kto pisnął choć słowo na temat nieudolności ministra w tych sprawach. Pojęcie bezpieczeństwa było w tym wypadku tylko pojęciem. Nikt nie czuł się pewnie. Czarodzieje zamykali się w swoich domach, rzucając na nie wszelkie znane im zaklęcia ochronne. Jedynym naprawdę bezpiecznym miejscem okazał się jak zawsze Hogwart.

- Albusie, nie możemy sobie pozwolić na odpoczynek w takim momencie! On rośnie w siłę z dnia na dzień!

- Wiem, Remusie. Nie zaprzestaniemy działań, pomimo tego, że Ministerstwo skutecznie wiąże mi ręce. Po wakacjach chcą sprawdzić nasz system edukacji. Przez okres jesieni będziemy pod stałą kontrolą. Każdy profesor będzie musiał wypełniać co tydzień raporty, a uczniów poddadzą specjalnym testom i ankietom.

- Ankietom? Oni na głowę upadli?

- Chcą się dowiedzieć, czy czasem nie nauczamy ich niedozwolonych rzeczy i czy nie pakujemy im do głów propagandy.

- Po akcji w Komnacie Tajemnic, nasz Złoty Chłopiec zaczął trąbić dokoła, że Czarny Pan powrócił, a to odbija się echem w rodzinach uczniów. - powiedział Snape. - Mówią o tym swoim rodzicom, których większość albo w to nie wierzy, nie chce wierzyć lub po prostu są na stołku w Ministerstwie i nie mają nic do gadania. Stąd twierdzenia, że w Hogwarcie krążą propagandowe wieści. – powiedziawszy to, sięgnął do kieszeni w swojej mrocznej szacie i wyciągnął niej mały zwój pergaminu.

- Co to jest, Severusie?

- List od Jeremiaha.

- Przeczytaj zatem.

- „_ Drodzy przyjaciele. Nie mogłem się zjawić na dzisiejszym spotkaniu. Otrzymałem misję, w której zobowiązany jestem sprowadzić z Japonii Mistrzów Zielarstwa Leczniczego i Magomedyków. Jak wiecie, Georgina nadal się nie obudziła. Mamy jednak pewność, że nastąpi to niedługo. Już teraz bije od niej ogromna energia i duże pokłady magii. Z pewnością pojawię się na następnym spotkaniu Zakonu. Resztę informacji przekaże wam Severus."_

_J.G_

- Mamy więc jeszcze czas. Musimy zacząć się organizować. Minerwo, porozmawiaj z zaufanymi uczniami, którzy byliby zainteresowani uczestnictwem w naszych spotkaniach. – Czarownica skinęła głową. – Ja natomiast poinformuję moich przyjaciół z uniwersytetu i byłych profesorów. Remusie, ty zwerbuj dawnych członków Zakonu. Może się jeszcze ktoś zdecyduje dołączyć. Severusie, czy masz dla nas jeszcze jakieś przydatne informacje?

- Prócz tego, że Czarny Pan nie chce mnie słuchać i w efekcie tego w rezydencji Malfoy'ów zginęło już ponad stu magomedyków, to nic nowego.

- To niedobrze. Im szybciej Georgina się obudzi, tym lepiej. Będziemy mogli wtedy zacząć robić coś konkretnego…

Zebranie zakończyło się późnym wieczorem i wszyscy rozeszli się do swoich domów i kwater… Prócz Snape'a. Musiał jeszcze zaliczyć spotkanie śmierciożerców i jakiś mały wypad na mugoli.

Lipiec był dość nudnym miesiącem. Nic się nie działo. Tak przynajmniej mówił Lucjusz. Właściwie to miał rację. Voldemort wyjeżdżał na różne, dziwne wyprawy z których przywoził pamiątki – czyli nowych popleczników…lub kobiety dla swoich sług…Tak na zachętę i pozbycie się nudy. Georgina nadal spała, a Magomedycy wciąż ginęli z ręki rozwścieczonego tym faktem Voldemorta.

Natomiast Zakon Feniksa bardzo powoli powiększał się o nowych członków. Dumbledore postanowił jednak nie informować o wszystkim Harry'ego, twierdząc, że już teraz dźwiga wiele poważnych spraw na głowie. Już wystarczająco przejął się powrotem Czarnego Pana, więc dowie się w swoim czasie.

Mija sierpień i kończą się wakacje. Uczniowie wracają do Hogwartu, wszystko wydaje się spokojne oraz ciche. Jednak jest to złudne, albowiem Voldemort nie marnuje czasu. Zajmuje się szkoleniem swoich nowych sług, wyszukiwaniem kolejnych, jest zajęty utworzeniem doskonałego planu, mającego na celu zniszczenie, jego wszystkich, dotychczasowych wrogów. Dla urozmaicenia, wraz z grupą wiernych śmierciożerców wybiera się co jakiś czas w miejsca, gdzie zamieszkują czarodzieje z mugolskich rodzin, mordują ich i następnie, jak to zwykle określa Voldemort: „Kontynuują dzieło jego przodka" idąc w kolejne miejsce, by siać zniszczenie na praktycznie bezbronnych czarodziejach. W ten sposób wypełniają sobie od czasu do czasu wolne chwile w oczekiwaniu na upragnione przebudzenie się jego skarbu, jakim stała się Georgina. Wszystkie te wydarzenia są nadal tuszowane przez ministerstwo, ponieważ minister nie wierzy w powrót Lorda Voldemorta, twierdząc, że te ataki to wina jego rzekomych naśladowców.

Mijają miesiące. Strach w świecie czarodziejów powrócił na dobre, a fakt, iż minister magii nie robi nic w kierunku przywrócenia bezpieczeństwa i ładu, potęgował przerażenie w jeszcze większym stopniu.

Nadchodzi wiosna. Piątoklasiści przygotowują się do SUM'ów, młodzież z ostatniego roku do OWTM'ów. Czas mija w zastraszającym tempie i co ciekawe, ataki Voldemorta ucichają. Robi to celowo, znów tworzy tę ciszę przed burzą.

Kończy się kolejny rok szkolny w Hogwarcie. Harry zamieszkuje z Syriuszem na Grimmuald Place, wydaje się być szczęśliwy pomimo tego wszystkiego, co się wokół niego dzieje. Nigdy nie sądził, że powrót do Hogwartu, po spędzeniu wakacji z Syriuszem będzie taki trudny. Jednak ucieszył się, gdy tam wrócił. Zawsze był i będzie to jego dom, zwłaszcza, że jest tam Ron i Hermiona. Rok szkolny rozpoczyna się oznajmieniem Dumbledore'a o planach ministra związanych z Turniejem Trójmagicznym. Sam dyrektor nie jest z tego powodu zadowolony, w obecnych czasach jest to mało rozsądne i mało bezpieczne przedsięwzięcie. Ale minister magii nie raczył go posłuchać.

Gdy tylko Voldemort się o tym dowiedział do jego głowy wpełzł genialny pomys. Nazajutrz do rezydencji Malfoya przybył jeden z dawnych sług Czarnego Pana - Bartemiusz Crouch Jr, uwolniony z Azkabanu. Na wezwanie swojego pana odpowiedział niezwłocznie, co bardzo ucieszyło jego pana.

- Mam dla ciebie misję, Bartemiuszu.

- Jestem do dyspozycji, panie. – Mężczyzna ukłonił się i czekał na dalsze słowa czarodzieja.

- Nie mam pojęcia, jak to zrobisz, ale chcę, abyś przeniknął do Hogwartu i sprawił, by nasz młody pan Potter wziął udział w Turnieju Trójmagicznym. Po pierwsze: ma go wygrać. Po drugie: Zamienisz puchar w świstoklik, który przeniesie go na cmentarz, gdzie leży mój ojciec. Tam już my się nim zajmiemy. Czy to jest dla ciebie zrozumiałe?

- Jak najbardziej…

Wraz z rozpoczęciem jesieni następuje długo oczekiwana chwila przez Czarnego Pana. Dokładnie trzeciego września Georgina budzi się z wielomiesięcznej śpiączki. I nie była to byle jaka pobudka. Budząc się uszła z niej ogromna energia, przez którą dom Malfoy'ów prawie runął, bowiem nastąpiło niespotykane w Anglii zjawisko - trzęsienie ziemi. Objęło całe miasto. Gdyby nie to, że Czarny Pan skinieniem różdżki utrzymał dom na jego miejscu, zapewne zamiast rezydencji, stałaby hałda gruzu, co spotkało wiele innych domów…


	7. Chapter 7

Rozdział 6.

Jak zwykle siedziała samotnie w bibliotece i w związku z tym, co powiedział na rozpoczęciu roku Dumbledore, czytała _„Dzieje Turnieju Trójmagicznego". _Zawsze lubiła wiedzieć. Gdy znalazło się coś, o czym nie wiedziała, robiła wszystko, by to zmienić. Tym razem jednak okazało się, że ktoś dotrzyma jej towarzystwa. Usłyszała za sobą kroki, więc ucieszyła się na samą myśl porozmawiania z kimś o tym, co właśnie przeczytała. Lecz gdy się obróciła, okazało się, że i tym razem nie uda się nawiązać ciekawej rozmowy…

- Czego tu szukasz, Malfoy?

- Książki.

- Książki? A od kiedy ty czytasz?

- Niech pomyślę…

- Słucham?

- O co ci chodzi?

- Powiedziałeś „pomyślę". To bardzo dziwne. Nie jesteś czasem chory?

- Niech skonam…Potter miał jednak rację.

- W czym?

- W tym, że jak się uweźmiesz, to gadasz jak najęta.

- I niby on ci to powiedział? Szczerze wątpię.

- Nie, ale słyszałem to kiedyś z jego ust. Chyba na pierwszym roku.

- Masz dobrą pamięć. A pamiętasz może jak ci na trzecim roku przywaliłam w nos?

- Tak, pamiętam. – Zrobił krzywą minę.

- To jak się stąd nie zmyjesz, to ci mogę to zaprezentować ponownie.

- Odkąd to twoja biblioteka? Wydaje mi się, że mogą do niej przychodzić wszyscy.

- Dobra Malfoy, skoro ty nie pójdziesz, to ja to zrobię. – Wzięła torbę i już miała wychodzić, gdy poczuła uścisk na nadgarstku.

- Gdzieś ci się śpieszy? – spytał, trzymając rękę zaciśniętą na jej przegubie.

- Tak. Wszędzie, gdzie nie ma zadufanych w sobie bufonów.

- Wątpię, byś znalazła takie miejsce.

- Malfoy, puść mnie! O co ci chodzi?!

- Chciałem tylko pogadać…

- O czym? O tym, że szlamy nie powinny się uczyć magii? Dziękuję bardzo, ale już to przerabiałam…

- Myślisz, że naprawdę tak uważam? – Puścił jej rękę i spojrzał w oczy.

- A nie?

- Nie.

- To wytłumacz mi skąd się wzięło u ciebie takie traktowanie mieszańców i dzieci mugoli, chociażby mnie?

- A nie pomyślałaś nigdy, że jest to ode mnie wymagane?

- Że co?

- Nie każdy ma tak dobrze, że może sobie myśleć i uważać to, co chce…Ja mam wszystko z góry narzucone. Nawet ta moja przeklęta fryzura…

- Każą ci się tak czesać? W sumie, to ta fryzura nie jest zła. Prosta i elegancka, nie wiem, co ci w niej nie pasuje.

- Nie znoszę jej, bo to nie jest moja fryzura. Wiesz, jak niewygodnie się chodzi pół dnia w garniturze? To męczące.

- To obetnij się inaczej i załóż jeansy. Od razu poczujesz się lepiej.

- To nie takie proste…Wiem, że wygląd to błaha sprawa…Ale gdybym to zmienił, to ktoś ze Slytherinu powiedziałby o tym swoim rodzicom, a oni powiedzieliby to moim…A już wtedy miałbym kłopoty. Ojciec nie znosi, jak wyglądam inaczej…

- Dlaczego?

- Twierdzi, że skoro mamy tak wysoki poziom, to musimy tak samo wyglądać, odróżniać się od plebsu.

- To próżne.

- Tego się nauczył, gdy…

Weszła mu w słowo. – Gdy MU służył?

- Dokładnie. Jesteśmy czystej krwi i mamy to eksponować, aby inni czuli się gorzej.

- Nie wiedziałam…Dlaczego mi to mówisz? – Hermiona nadal była nieufna.

- A słuchałabyś, gdybym zagadnął temat Quidditcha?

- Raczej nie.

- Więc widzisz dlaczego.

- To po co w ogóle chciałeś mnie zagadnąć?

- W trakcie turnieju będzie bal. Chciałem, byś poszła ze mną. – odparł niepewnie, a Hermiona wytrzeszczyła oczy.

- Ja? Z tobą? Na balu?

- Coś nie tak?

- Harry i Ron pomyślą, że rzuciłeś na mnie Imperio…I co powie twój ojciec?

- On…jest teraz zajęty czymś innym…- Opuścił wzrok.

- Naprawdę uważam, że to może źle się skończyć…

- Więc nie?

- Przykro mi…

- To…na razie. Dzięki za rozmowę. – powiedział obojętnie i wyszedł. Ale Hermiona mogła przysiąc, że zrobiło mu się smutno. Jednak odsunęła od siebie te myśli. To w końcu Malfoy…

Ta rozmowa tak ją zdekoncentrowała, że odłożyła książkę na miejsce i wyszła z biblioteki prosto do dormitorium. Z każdym krokiem zadawała sobie kolejne pytania: Co on kombinuje? Dlaczego właśnie ona? Skąd ta zmiana u niego? I dlaczego w ogóle z nią rozmawiał? Jakie ma zamiary?

Była trochę niepewna tej sytuacji, więc postanowiła przez jakiś czas go obserwować…


	8. Chapter 8

Rozdział 7.

Postanowił wejść do pokoju, w którym leżała dziewczyna. Gdy przekroczył próg, spostrzegł, że ciężko oddychała i nerwowo rozglądała się po pomieszczeniu. Voldemort w całym swoim życiu nie czuł tak ogromnej mocy bijącej od jednej osoby.

- Witaj. Nareszcie się obudziłaś. Chyba mnie pamiętasz? – mówił tak nienaturalnym dla jego osoby, miękkim, delikatnym i przyjaznym głosem, że pragnął tylko szybko zakończyć rozmowę, bo nie czuł się z tym komfortowo.

Gina powoli uniosła się i usiadła na łóżku, wciąż trzymając w lewej dłoni różdżkę, celując nią w jego wężowatą twarz.

- Pamiętam Pana. Wydostał mnie pan z tamtego przeklętego miejsca, wraz z tym czarnowłosym czarodziejem, ale więcej nie pamiętam... Kim pan jest? Gdzie ja jestem? Który jest rok? - mówiła spokojnym, wypranym z uczuć głosem, czujna, jak żmija gotowa do ataku.

- Jestem Tom Marvolo Riddle, lecz moi słudzy mówią do mnie Voldemort. Jesteś w rezydencji jednego z nich - Lucjusza. Jest tu bezpiecznie, więc nie masz się o co martwić. Dziś jest trzeci września, rok mamy 1995. Naprawdę długo nam pospałaś. – Przy ostatnim zdaniu udał nawet, że się uśmiecha. Następne pytanie, które usłyszał dosłownie zwaliło go z nóg.

- Czemu wygląda pan jak jaszczurka?

Na to pytanie wręcz parsknął śmiechem. Normalnie za takie słowa zabijał w mgnieniu oka, jednak ona zadała to pytanie pełna powagi, bez żadnej kpiny. Tak naprawdę, to miała rację, co jednak nie zmieniało faktu, że nie lubił tego określenia.

- Urodziłem się taki. – Szybko skłamał i ciągnął dalej…- Wiesz, pochodzę z twojego rodu. Potrafię rozmawiać z wężami, jak mój przodek Salazar Slytherin.

Dziewczynie napłynęły łzy do oczu.

- Czy coś się stało? – Udawał przejętego i zatroskanego.

- To był mój ojciec. Widziałam go martwego, tak jak i mamę, gdy... mój brat i jego matka ich... zabijali…- Łzy zaczęły spływać jej po policzkach, schowała twarz w dłoniach, lecz chwile później się ogarnęła i kontynuowali rozmowę.

- Opowiedz mi, jak to się stało, że się znalazłaś w Komnacie Tajemnic?

- W czym?

- W Komnacie Tajemnic, tak ją nazwano.

- Rozumiem. Dziwne, mój ojciec przychodził tam tylko wtedy, gdy chciał być sam. Przypadkiem się stało, że stworzył kolejną komnatę, w której byłam uwięziona…

Opowiedziała mu całą historię jej życia, które zatrzymało się, gdy musiała spędzić sama setki lat w pomieszczeniu, które zamiast uchronić ją od zła, powodowało ból. Miała tylko siebie i swoje wspomnienia, w które się zagłębiała, aby zapomnieć o cierpieniu. Voldemort nie był zachwycony prawdą. Nie chciał, aby jego przodek był człowiekiem, który tak naprawdę okazał się całkiem inny, niż jego syn, który go zamordował. Nie chciał być potomkiem kogoś, kto był przyjacielem Godryka, ani kogoś, kto wcale nie tępił mugoli oraz czarodziei z ich rodzin. Zdecydowanie wolał postać Parweniusza. Postanowił więc nie wypuszczać tej wiedzy poza bramy rezydencji. Potwierdziło się też to, o czym wspominał na zebraniu wewnętrznego kręgu. Ona nie będzie popierała działań swojego brata, które on, Lord Voldemort tak zawzięcie kontynuuje.

- Twój brat, w postaci Salazara robił naprawdę złe rzeczy. Zabijał całe wioski i miasta mugoli oraz czarodziei z ich rodzin. – mówiąc te słowa wydawał się oburzony i zmartwiony, co tylko budowało w tej niedojrzałej i nie znającej ludzkich zachowań młodej dziewczynie sympatię oraz zaufanie. Ciągnął dalej:

- Całe to zło spłynęło na konto twojego ojca. Przykro mi…

Nic nie powiedziała, siedziała tylko i ze smutną miną słuchała.

- Obecnie też są tacy ludzie. Tacy jak twój brat. Jednak ja i moi słudzy staramy się powstrzymywać ich od złych uczynków. Nie pozwalamy by siali zniszczenie w magicznym świecie i poza nim. -recytował niemal jak z pamięci.

- W jaki sposób?

- Zazwyczaj, gdy napotykamy ich, to toczymy z nimi walkę. Jeżeli taki czarodziej wcześniej nie zginie, odsyłamy go do więzienia, nazywa się Azkaban. Jest bardzo dobrze strzeżone.

- Czy ktoś kiedyś z niego uciekł?

- Tak, wiosną udało się jednemu takiemu.

- Za co go zniewolono?

- Za morderstwa.

- Na mugolach?

- Po części tak, przez niego zginęła pewna kobieta, która pochodziła z mugolskiej rodziny i kilku czarodziei.

- Jak się nazywa ten czarodziej?

- Syriusz Black.

- Złapiecie go?

- Postaramy się.

- Co czarnowłosy czarodziej miał na przedramieniu? Wtedy, w komnacie?

- Jest to znak, że jest moim sługą…Taki tatuaż, podobny do twojego. Skąd go masz?

- Ten na ramieniu to mam od urodzenia. To znak, że jestem z rodu Slytherinów. A ten wąż pojawił się w momencie, gdy...zabiłam pierwszego człowieka.

- Mówiłaś, że czułaś się wtedy świetnie…Czy chciałabyś znów tak się czuć?

- W jaki sposób?

- Mogłabyś na przykład robić to, co ja i moi słudzy - walczyć z ludźmi pokroju Blacka lub Dumbledore'a.

- Kto to Dumbledore?

- To dyrektor szkoły Hogwart. Jest takim człowiekiem takim, jak twój brat, może i gorszym.

- Jak ktoś taki może być dyrektorem szkoły mojego ojca?! - Oburzyła się. Voldemort zauważył, że gdy wpada w furię przestaje nad sobą panować i robi się niebezpieczna.

- Spokojnie, nie martw się. Wraz z moimi przyjaciółmi planujemy go złapać i ukarać za swoje okrucieństwo Azkabanem.

- Czy jeżeli przystąpię do was, to czy pomożecie mi oczyścić imię mojego ojca z tych bluźnierstw?

- Oczywiście.

- A co ze szkołą? Ktoś taki nie może uczyć!

- O to się nie martw. Ten czarnowłosy czarodziej, którego już spotkałaś jest szpiegiem w zamku, uczy eliksirów i czuwa nad bezpieczeństwem uczniów. Ufam mu jak żadnemu innemu słudze.

- Dziękuję. Gdyby mi pan tego nie powiedział, to nie mogłabym spać spokojnie. Wybacz moją nieuprzejmość, ale jestem straszliwie głodna. Czy dostałabym coś do jedzenia? Nie jadłam od setek lat…- Tu uśmiechnęła się, po czym Tom grzecznie jej odpowiedział:

- Oczywiście. Zostań tu, a ja poślę po skrzata. Przyjdę do ciebie jutro rano. Odpocznij, bo czeka cię zapoznanie się z moimi przyjaciółmi.

Wyszedł. Był wręcz zmęczony zachowywaniem się w ten sposób. To nie pasowało do niego. Posłał skrzata z posiłkiem do dziewczyny, a następnie zwołał zebranie. Pojawili się wszyscy jego dotychczasowi zwolennicy.

- Witajcie ponownie i panie, moi bracia! Mam dobrą wiadomość.

Opowiedział im jej historię, nie mógł jednak ominąć prawdy o Salazarze. Nakazał wszystkim, aby ta historia nie wyszła poza ten krąg, bo w przeciwnym razie osoba, która się wygada,

straciłaby życie w męczarniach. Następnie przypomniał wszystkim, że mają przed nią grać, udawać, że są kimś innym, oczerniać Dumbledora i resztę jego zwolenników.

- Severusie, Jeremiahu. Dla was mam jeszcze jedno zadanie, które polega na pilnowaniu jej. Gdziekolwiek pójdzie, cokolwiek będzie robiła, wy macie ją obserwować i gdy coś zauważycie, raportować mi to na zebraniach. Umówcie się, jak rozłożycie sobie pracę. Ja chcę jedynie widzieć co miesiąc raporty od każdego z was. Jeżeli któryś z was popełni choć jeden błąd, nie dożyje następnego dnia. Czy to jasne?

- Tak, panie. – odezwali się równocześnie.

- Możecie się rozejść.

Wrócili do swoich domów. Czarny Pan poszedł jeszcze do pokoju dziewczyny.

- _Zjadła cały posiłek. To dobrze, niech nabierze sił. Jutro ją obudzę i porozmawiam._ – pomyślał, po czym udał się do swojej sypialni. Tymczasem Mistrz Eliksirów zmęczony dniem wraca do swoich kwater w Hogwarcie. Po niewielkim posiłku i kąpieli stanął przed kominkiem, rozpalił ogień i wziął do ręki kieliszek z koniakiem. Oparł się o ścianę i zamknął oczy. – Więc się zaczyna…- mruknął do siebie.


	9. Chapter 9

Rozdział 8

Poranek okazał się być czymś najlepszym od niemal tysiąca lat jej życia. Żadnego bólu, zupełnie nic. Mogła swobodnie poruszać kończynami, mogła jeść, mogła spokojnie oddychać. Gdy tylko spojrzała w bok, zauważyła na stoliku tacę ze śniadaniem. Opróżniła ją w ciągu kilku minut i wyjrzała przez okno. Było pięknie. Miała widok na ogromny ogród, który teraz mienił się wszelkimi kolorami jesieni. Wrześniowe słońce padało na jej twarz rozgrzewając lodowate policzki. Stała tak jeszcze przez chwilę, gdy usłyszała, że drzwi się otwierają. Momentalnie jej różdżka znalazła się w lewej dłoni i już była gotowa do ataku.

- Witaj. Jestem Narcyza, żona Lucjusza Malfoy'a.

- Dzień dobry. - odpowiedziała opuszczając różdżkę.

- Wyspałaś się?

- Tak, jest tu bardzo wygodnie.

- Cieszę się. Na komodzie kładę ubrania. Łazienka jest obok. Wykąp się i ubierz. Oprowadzę cię po domu i wyjaśnię jak używać wielu rzeczy.

- Dobrze.

Kobieta wyszła.

_Wyglądała na wystraszoną. Nie dziwie się, w końcu z mojej winy było to całe trzęsienie…-_ pomyślała, po czym usłyszała ciche pyknięcie i w pokoju pojawił się skrzat z kawałkiem pergaminu w dłoni i roślinką w drugiej.

- Dzień dobry panienko. List do panienki.

- Dziękuję ci. Połóż na stoliku. Co to za kwiatek? – Wskazała na gałązkę, na której końcu znajdował się kwiat białej orchidei.

- To od panicza Tom'a. – Skrzat ukłonił się i zniknął.

_Przed południem przyjdzie do ciebie mój sługa Jeremiah._

_Będzie dbał o to, aby nic ci się nie stało._

_Dziś zapoznam cię z innymi moimi sługami._

_Do zobaczenia na obiedzie._

_Tom._

Uśmiechnęła się do siebie, wzięła roślinkę w dłoń i umieściła wazoniku, którego transmutowała z chusteczki. Następnie udała się do łazienki. Początkowo nie wiedziała, do czego służą przedmioty znajdujące się tam, jednak po chwili leżała już w wannie wypełnionej gorącą wodą. Gdy wyszła i osuszyła się ręcznikiem, ubrała rzeczy, które przyniosła jej Narcyza. Pierwsze, co musiała założyć był biustonosz. Z początku nie wiedziała do czego on służy, wcześniej nie potrzebowała go, bo miała gorset. Założyła tę dziwną część garderoby krzywiąc się niezmiernie, bo był dla niej niewygodny. Następnie wzięła się za ubranie majtek, które były mniej problematyczne niż poprzednia część ubioru. Zwykłe, proste, skromne. Następnie ubrała jasną, luźną sukienkę za kolano, z długim rękawem. Dziwnie się w niej czuła. Bez gorsetu, lekka, prawie jak halka, którą nosiła pod obszerną suknią setki lat temu. I do tego krótka. Nie zastanawiając się więcej nad tym, założyła jasne sandały i poszła rozczesać włosy. Wzięła różdżkę, a po chwili w pokoju pojawiła się Narcyza.

- Długie masz te włosy. Musimy je skrócić, bo będziesz się o nie potykała. –zaśmiała się starsza kobieta. - Widzę, że poradziłaś sobie z poranna toaletą. Nie muszę ci chyba tłumaczyć więcej?

- Jest jedna rzecz. – Zaprowadziła Narcyzę do łazienki, po czym wskazała na szczoteczkę i pastę do zębów. Kobieta wyjaśniła jej, do czego to służy i spytała:

- Czy to wszystko?

- Muszę nosić to coś na piersiach? To niewygodne i ciasne.

- To biustonosz. Przyzwyczaisz się. Lepiej, żebyś miała to na sobie w domu pełnym mężczyzn. –Dziewczyna nie rozumiała, na co kobieta lekko się uśmiechnęła, wzięła pod rękę Georginę i razem wyszły z pokoju.

- Kiedyś zrozumiesz. Jak pójdziemy na zakupy, to kupię ci większy, który nie będzie cię uwierał.

- Na zakupy?

- Pójdziemy do miejsc, w których można coś kupić. Na przykład ubrania, które będą ci się podobały.

- Rozumiem.

- Jesteśmy na trzecim piętrze. Pokój, w którym spałaś należy do ciebie. Ten naprzeciw jest pokojem Czarnego…jest pokojem Toma.

W tym momencie kobieta zawahała się, jednak kontynuowała:

- Trzeci pokój, obok Toma, jest pokojem, w którym Severus rezyduje, gdy musi spędzić tu jakiś czas.

- To ten…czarny?

- Yyy…Tak, czarnowłosy. W każdym pokoju są łazienki, więc ta w twoim jest wyłącznie do twojego użytku.

Zeszły po schodach na drugie piętro. Znajdowała się tam biblioteka, a na końcu korytarza był tylko jeden pokój.

- Dokąd prowadzą te drzwi?

- Do pokoju mojego syna, ma na imię Draco.

- Musi być duży, skoro zajmuje pół tego piętra.

- Tak, jest prawie tak duży, jak salon lub pokój Toma. Chodźmy na pierwsze piętro.

- Tutaj znajduje się pokój mój i Lucjusza. Następne drzwi to jadalnia. Dzisiaj zjemy tu obiad.

- Wiem. Tom mnie o tym poinformował.

- Aha, to dobrze. Te drzwi prowadzą do pracowni Toma, a te obok do Lucjusza.

Zeszły na parter. Znajdował się tam ogromny salon z wielkim kominkiem. Idąc dalej korytarzem szło się do kuchni, pracowały tam skrzaty. Kolejnym pokojem i zarazem ostatnim na parterze był duży, ciemny i prowadzący do wyjścia na taras i ogród.

- Do czego jest ten?

- Tam odbywają się zebrania.

- A te drzwi? Tutaj? – Wskazała na liczne drzwi, które znajdowały się po obu stronach korytarza prowadzącego do pokoju zebrań.

- Wszystkie te drzwi prowadzą do pokoi, w których gościmy wielu naszych przyjaciół. Ostatnie prowadzą do piwnicy. Są tam spiżarnie i tego typu pomieszczenia.

- Ma pani duży i bardzo ładny dom.

- Dziękuję, i mów mi po imieniu. – Kobieta uśmiechnęła się.

- Dobrze. Gdzie teraz pójdziemy?

- A gdzie chcesz? Do wyjścia po potrzebne ci rzeczy mamy jeszcze godzinę.

- Może na ogród. Tam nie byłam.

- Dobrze, chodźmy.

Spacerowały po ogrodzie i rozmawiały. Narcyza okazała się być bardzo uprzejma, choć nieco chłodna i zamknięta w sobie.

- Dlaczego nikogo nie ma w domu?

- Mój syn i Severus są w Hogwarcie. Lucjusz w pracy…

- W pracy? Jakiej?

- W ministerstwie.

- Co to ministerstwo?

Narcyza opowiedziała jej, jak działają organy polityki w magicznym świecie. Dziewczyna była naprawdę ciekawa wszystkiego.

- A gdzie Tom?

- Załatwia jakieś sprawy poza miastem. Wróci do obiadu.

Minęła godzina i weszły do środka. W salonie czekał na nie mężczyzna. Georgina zorientowała się, że to Jeremiah, o którym pisał Tom. Był to przystojny, wysoki i szczupły mężczyzna, w wieku około 40 lat. Miał piwne oczy, rozwiane brązowe włosy, które w kilku miejscach mieniły się siwymi pasemkami. Jego twarz była męska i dojrzała, a z wyglądu wydawał się osobą przyjazną, choć tajemniczą.

- Witaj Narcyzo, witaj…jak masz na imię? - Radosnym głosem spytał i podał rękę dziewczynie.

- Georgina.

- Ładnie. To jak, jesteście gotowe?

- Tak. Możemy już iść. – odpowiedziała Narcyza.

Chwyciły mężczyznę za ramię i aportowali się.

- Gdzie jesteśmy?

- Na ulicy Pokątnej. – odparł.

Dziewczyna nerwowo rozglądała się po budynkach, które stały tak blisko siebie, że tworzyły niemal jedną całość.

- Spokojnie, nic ci nie grozi. Tom mnie wysłał żebym o to zadbał.

- Georgino, chodźmy najpierw tutaj.

Weszły do pierwszego sklepu z odzieżą. Pracownicy byli dziwnie przestraszeni, a Georgina nie wiedziała czemu. Jednak prawda była taka, iż wiedzieli, że za sklepem stoi śmierciożerca, a kobieta z młodą dziewczyną, to żona Lucjusza Malfoy'a. Gdy tylko wyszły ze sklepu z odzieżą poszły do innego, w którym można było kupić kosmetyki i tego typu przedmioty. Następnie udały się w miejsce, gdzie kupiły sowę. G. wybrała sowę śnieżną o biało-szarym upierzeniu.

- Jak ją nazwiesz? - spytał Jeremiah.

- Jeszcze nie wiem…

- Georgino, czy to wszystko, czego potrzebujesz?

- Myślę, że tak. Możemy wracać. - odpowiedziała zamyślona. Była wciąż zagubiona w tym nowym świecie.

- Szybko się uwinęłyście. Zawsze myślałem, że kobiety uwielbiają godzinami robić zakupy.

- Hę?

Oboje się zaśmiali, a G. stała osłupiała nie wiedząc, co ich tak rozbawiło.

- Co jest takie zabawne?

- Jeszcze trochę i zrozumiesz. – odpowiedziała Narcyza.

-Tak, jak z biustonoszem? – spytała niewinnie dziewczyna, na co Jeremiah zarumienił się.

- Yyy, tak. – Kobieta powstrzymywała się od śmiechu widząc zakłopotanie mężczyzny. Niecodziennie widzi się zarumienionego członka kręgu wewnętrznego Voldemorta.

Aportowali się do rezydencji, po czym udali się do jadalni na wspólny obiad. W sali było dużo ludzi.

- Witajcie. Georgino, Jeremiachu, usiądźcie obok mnie i Severusa.

- Dzień dobry.

- Przedstawię ci teraz naszych przyjaciół. To Alecto i Amycus Carrow, Antonin Dołohow, Arnold Yaxley, Rabastan, Rudolf i Bellatrix Lestrange, Walden Macnair, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Lucjusz Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Narcyzę już znasz…Severus Snape i Jeremiah Goeth, ale ich też już znasz.

Wszyscy przywitali się z dziewczyną i usiedli, by zacząć jeść. Voldemort postarał się, aby atmosfera nie była napięta. By było miło i przyjemnie. Georgina co jakiś czas spotykała czyjś zaciekawiony wzrok, po czym taki ktoś uśmiechał się i wracał do rozmowy z innymi. Czuła się dobrze, nic nie podejrzewając.

- Jeremiahu…- szepnęła do mężczyzny siedzącego obok.

- Tak?

- Ten z czarnymi włosami, jak mu tam…

- Snape…

- Nie tak głośno, bo usłyszy.

- Dobrze. – wyszeptał uśmiechnięty.

- To ten Senape…czemu on ma taką kamienną minę? Coś go boli?

- Nie…on zawsze taką ma, nie przejmuj się.

- Wiesz co?

- Co?

- On to trochę jak taki nietoperz wygląda, prawda?

Jeremiah parsknął, czym zwrócił na siebie uwagę siedzącego obok Snape'a.

- Coś nie tak? – spytał groźnym tonem.

- Nic, nic. - odpowiedział, po czym zwrócił się do Georginy:

- No, trochę przypomina. W tajemnicy ci powiem, że w Hogwarcie właśnie tak na niego mówią.

- To chyba go nie lubią…

Rozmowę przerwał Tom, żegnając się ze wszystkimi, zaraz późnej wychodząc z jadalni. W jego ślady poszli inni, którzy również skończyli posiłek.

- Hej, Georgina.- zawołał dziewczynę Jeremiah.

- Tak?

- Idziesz do ogrodu?

- Czemu nie. – Wstali od stołu i wyszli. Georgina była nieświadoma, że właśnie odbywa się zebranie śmierciożerców…

Szli ogrodem tak długo, aż stracili z oczu okna pokoju zebrań.

- Jaki był, twój ojciec?

- Tata...oh. On był najbliższą mi osobą. Nawet gdy narozrabiałam w szkole, czy nie wróciłam na noc do domu, on zawsze mi przebaczał. Zabierał mnie w różne miejsca. Rozmawiałam z nim na każdy temat...Mama mówiła, że jestem do niego podobna...Z charakteru.

- Naprawdę? Co macie wspólnego?

- Był uparty, przebiegły, szybko się denerwował, ale tak samo szybko mu przechodziło, nie znosił swoich słabości, zawsze je ukrywał, bo bał się, że ktoś może je wykorzystać. Z tego samego powodu nie okazywał uczuć, ale mama szybko go od tego odzwyczaiła. Mam bardzo dużo jego cech…

- Skąd się wzięły barwy Slytherin'u? Z tego co mi wiadomo, to ubierał się na czarno...

- Lubił srebrny, bo ja mam takie oczy, a zielony, bo tego koloru były oczy mojej mamy. Chodziłeś do Hogwartu?

- Tak.

- Do jakiego domu?

- Slytherin.

- Ja rzecz jasna też.

- Ten tatuaż, co masz na plecach...skąd go masz? I czemu on się porusza?

- Skąd o nim wiesz?

- Snape mi powiedział.

- Aha…Czemu się porusza to nie wiem, a mam go od czasu, gdy zabiłam Parweniusza, mojego brata.

- Jak to zrobiłaś? Przecież byłaś zamknięta w komnacie.

- On przyszedł do mnie...nie wiem po co.

- A jak go...zabiłaś?

- Zauważyłam, że ma w ręku pierścienie moich dziadków i Helgi i ich połamane różdżki. Wiedziałam, że ich zabił. Nie wiem jak to się stało, ale...jak zaczęłam myśleć, co bym mu zrobiła gdybym wyszła...to wtedy te myśli zaczęły się na nim spełniać...potem spłonął.

- Przykro mi, że twoi bliscy zginęli.

- A ty masz rodzinę?

- Nie...już nie.

- Dlaczego już nie?

- Zabił ich pewien zły czarodziej, taki jak twój brat.

- Dumbledore?

- Nie, inny.

Rozmawiali jeszcze kilka godzin spacerując po ogrodzie…


	10. Chapter 10

Rozdział 9

- Robi się ciemno. Musimy już wracać. – powiedział cicho Jeremiah.

- Wiesz, polubiłam cię. – Uśmiechnęła się do mężczyzny.

- Ja ciebie też.

Szli chwilę w milczeniu.

- Mogę o coś spytać?

- Śmiało.

- Ile właściwie masz lat?

- Licząc od daty moich urodzin, to dziewięćset siedemdziesiąt dwa o ile się nie pomyliłam w obliczeniach.

- To wiem. Pytam ile tak no wiesz…

- Aaaa…To szesnaście.

- Co? Masz tylko szesnaście?! Myślałem, że co najmniej dwadzieścia!

- W czasach, w których żyłam wcześniej, wydawano za mąż czternastoletnie dziewczynki. To normalne. W wieku dwudziestu lat byłabym już starą panną…

- Miałem na myśli, że dojrzale wyglądasz. To musi być straszne wchodzić w dorosłe życie w wieku czternastu lat.

- Czy ja wiem. To jest…było normalne. Zazwyczaj po roku rodziło się pierwsze dziecko, potem kolejne…Dziewczyna, z którą byłam na jednym roku w Hogwarcie wyszła za nauczyciela od Alchemii, który był od niej starszy o czterdzieści lat. To też było normalne.

- Za takiego dziada?!

- Niekoniecznie dziada. On wyglądał młodziej jak ty teraz. Był najprzystojniejszy w szkole. Nawet jednego siwego włosa nie miał, ani zmarszczki. Wszystkie za nim biegały, mimo, że był po pięćdziesiątym roku. A ty ile masz lat?

- Mam czterdzieści jeden.

- Szybko posiwiałeś…- powiedziała to podchodząc do niego bliżej i chwytając kilka kosmyków jego włosów. Przyglądała się im przez chwilę i potem znów szła w kierunku rezydencji.

Rozmawiali do czasu, gdy dotarli do drzwi frontowych, po czym weszli i pożegnali się. Było już późno, spotkanie śmierciożerców dawno się zakończyło i nastał czas kolacji. Nadal nie odzyskała pełni sił, więc poszła do pokoju. Po kąpieli przebrała się w piżamę, zamówiła małą kolację u skrzata a gdy zjadła, położyła się do łóżka. Wpatrywała się w sufit próbując zasnąć, gdy do pokoju wszedł Tom.

- Witaj. Wybacz, że tak późno cię odwiedzam. Byłem bardzo zajęty. Jak się miewasz?

- Wszystko dobrze. Dziś Narcyza zabrała mnie na zakupy. A potem Jeremiah do ogrodu. Jest tam bardzo pięknie. Byłeś tam?

- Yyy…tak, byłem. Dawno temu…

- To musimy pójść tam razem!

- Dobrze. Pójdziemy…Wiesz, chciałem z tobą o czymś porozmawiać…

- Słucham.

- W Hogwarcie odbędzie się na wiosnę Turniej Trójmagiczny. Będzie w nim uczestniczył pewien chłopiec. Nazywa się Harry Potter. Jest dla nas bardzo niebezpieczny... To uczeń Dumbledore'a. On szkoli go i nastawia przeciwko nam. Wmówił mu, że zabiłem mu rodziców. Musimy go stamtąd porwać i wyjawić prawdę. Z pewnością będzie tam Dumbledore, dlatego potrzebuję twojej pomocy.

- Co mam zrobić?

- Ja jestem za słaby, by go pokonać. Lecz ty, gdy nabędziesz odpowiedniej wiedzy…

- Mam dużą wiedzę!

- Nie wątpię. Chodzi mi raczej o umiejętności wykorzystania jej. Chcę cię poprosić, abyś nauczyła się tego, co będzie ci potrzebne w walce z nim. Na początek będzie cię uczył Severus. Myślę, że miesiąc na naukę i dla pewności zdanie egzaminu z siedmiu lat nauki w Hogwarcie spokojnie ci wystarczy.

- Ale ja już mam wiedzę, jaką przekazują w Hogwarcie! Na pierwszym roku nauczyłam się wszystkiego! Mogłam potem nie chodzić na lekcje…- Uśmiechnęła się na wspomnienie swoich wybryków w szkole.

- Mam na myśli teraźniejszą wiedzę. Będzie ci łatwiej zapanować nad twoją mocą i pojąć to, co będzie ci potrzebne w nauce ze mną.

- Czego będziesz mnie uczył?

- Jak wiesz, czarna magia zawsze była tą dziedziną, którą tępiono…

- Tak…choć mój tata czasem jej używał. Do eliksirów na przykład.

- Jest ona bardzo przydatna w walce. Zwłaszcza z Zakonem Feniksa i Dumbledore'm. Pozwala wydobyć ogromną energię i robić rzeczy, o których inni, zbyt słabi by jej używać, mogą śnić. Można nawet przywrócić komuś życie, Georgino…

- Czy mogłabym przywrócić życie rodzicom? – Georgina rozpromieniła się na tę myśl. Jednak Voldemort niezbyt się ucieszył. Powrót Slytherina może i byłby możliwy. Z jej mocą…kto wie. Ale z pewnością nie chciałby mieć kolejnego, potężnego wroga.

- Tak, myślę, że tak…Choć będzie to niezwykle trudne… - odparł niechętnie. – Jesteś niezwykła, dlatego cię potrzebujemy.

- Zgoda. Będę się uczyła…

- Bardzo się cieszę. A teraz idź spać. Jutro niedziela. Będziesz mogła cały dzień spędzić w ogrodzie, a w poniedziałek zaczniesz naukę.

- A Jeremiah jutro będzie?

- Tak. On tymczasowo mieszka w tym domu.

- Będę mogła się z nim zobaczyć?

- Oczywiście. – mówiąc to zbliżył się do niej, by ją przytulić. Severus powiedział, że to pomoże w zdobyciu jej zaufania i przyjaźni. I chyba miał rację, bo objęła go ramionami i wyszeptała:

- Dziękuję.

Wrócił do swoich kwater i rozsiadł się w wygodnym fotelu przed kominkiem ciesząc się pierwszymi oznakami sukcesu. Po chwili rozmyślań nad swoim genialnym planem podbicia świata wezwał do siebie Jeremiaha.

Mężczyzna zjawił się po kilku minutach.

- Czego chcesz? – spytał niechętnie.

- Jak ci idzie twoje zadanie?

- Masz na myśli manipulowanie dziewczyną, która już wystarczająco dużo przeszła? Jak na razie dobrze.

- Masz się z nią jutro zobaczyć. Najlepiej w ogrodzie.

- Ty w ogóle widzisz w niej coś poza materiałem do rozrodu i bronią przeciwko Dumbledore'owi?

- Zastanówmy się…Nie, raczej nie. Choć gdybym miał wszystkie cząstki duszy, to ta cała prokreacja mogłaby być nawet przyjemna.

- Zaraz się porzygam.

- Nie przeciągaj struny, Jermiahu, bo to się może źle dla ciebie skończyć. – Zagroził.

- Co mi zrobisz? Zabijesz rodzinę? Ah, zapomniałem. Już to zrobiłeś.

- Mogę zabić…ciebie.

- Wiesz jak mi na tym życiu zależy? Tyle, co tobie na mugolach.

- Mi bardzo na nich zależy. Są mi potrzebni do zabawy na przykład…-syknął rozradowany na wspomnienie ostatniej akcji na małe, mugolskie miasteczko.

- Spadam stąd. Koszmarnych snów. – Wyszedł trzaskając drzwiami.

Gdyby tylko Jeremiah nie był tak ważny w jego planach dotyczących Georginy, już dawno by się go pozbył. Choć byłoby mu trochę przykro pozbawić się widoku jego cierpienia…Myśli Czarnego Pana zeszły jednak na inny tor. Poczuł się niezwykle pewnie. Wszystko dlatego, że znalazł swój „skarb" i wyglądało na to, że uda się wykorzystać go do cna. Postanowił więc przyłączyć trzy części swojej duszy. Otworzył szufladę i wyciągnął z niej swój stary dziennik i pierścień. Następnie przywołał Nagini…

Efekt był oszałamiający. Nagle poczuł ogrom mocy. Było jej tak dużo, że nie mógł się powstrzymać by nie teleportować się do miasta i nie pozabijać kilku mugoli. Wracając do Malfoy Manor postanowił wziąć sobie na noc jakąś dziewczynę. W jednym z barów udało mu się zagadnąć młodą, ładną blondynkę, którą potem wyprowadził z lokalu. Dziwnie się poczuł, bo wydawało mu się, że on się jej podoba, co było niebywałym zjawiskiem biorąc pod uwagę jego wygląd. Nawet o tym nie pomyślał wchodząc do baru. Wszyscy powinni się na niego gapić, wytykać palcami. Lecz nie robili tego. Nikt nie zwrócił na niego większej uwagi. Jego wątpliwości zostały rozwiane, gdy tylko przejrzał się w szybie jednego ze sklepów. Jego cera przybrała jaśniejszego, bardziej ludzkiego koloru. Znów miał normalny nos. I włosy. Odzyskał włosy. Przejechał dłonią po czarnej czuprynie i przyjrzał się brwiom i rzęsom. I mimo, iż w rzeczywistości miał ponad sześćdziesiąt lat, wyglądał jak najzwyklejszy mugolski mężczyzna po czterdziestce. Był zupełnie zaskoczony swoim wyglądem. Jedynie oczy zostały te same. Błyszczały czerwienią i złem, co najwyraźniej dziewczyna musiała zauważyć, bo spytała:

- Nosisz soczewki?

- Słucham?

- No soczewki kontaktowe, zamiast okularów. Masz czerwone oczy…

- Ah…Tak, noszę.

- Gdzie mieszkasz?

- Za tą ulicą… - Włożył rękę do kieszeni i chwycił różdżkę. Wykonał kilka małych ruchów i Malfoy Manor ukazało się mugolskiej dziewczynie w całej swej okazałości.

- Ale chata. Wypasiona. Musisz być nadziany… - powiedziała zachwycona.

- Jaki?

- No…bogaty.

- Trochę…

Nie mówiąc nic więcej zaprowadził ją do swojej sypialni i od razu rzucił na łóżko.

- Yyy…Może dasz mi coś do picia? – spytała lekko wystraszona.

- Może trochę później…- Zaczął ściągać z niej ubrania.

- Lepiej już pójdę…

- Zostajesz tutaj. – syknął groźnie, aż dziewczyna zesztywniała z przerażenia.

- Nie, ja nie chcę. Wypuść mnie stąd!

Na te słowa wyciągnął z kieszeni różdżkę i rzucił Silencio. Zaczęła krzyczeć, ale nikt nie mógł jej usłyszeć. Zdarł z niej ubrania, następnie osunął spodnie i bez oporów zgwałcił. Gdy tylko skończył, zabił dziewczynę, a jej ciało nakazał usunąć skrzatom.

Opadł na poduszkę i odetchnął. – To przyjemniejsze niż zabijanie…- powiedział sam do siebie. –Powinienem podziękować Jeremiahowi za podsunięcie pomysłu.

Nie robił tego od tak dawna, że cały stosunek zajął mu zaledwie piętnaście minut. Miał trzy w jednym – jakby nie patrzeć torturę, łóżkową zabawę i śmierć tego samego dnia. Z tymi myślami zasnął i obudził się dopiero w niedzielę przed południem.

Śniadanie należało do głównych atrakcji dnia. Po pierwsze: Nikt nie mógł zacząć posiłku bez Czarnego Pana i jego nieobecność aż do godziny 10:00 była czymś nadzwyczajnie dziwnym, biorąc pod uwagę to, że on nigdy się nie spóźniał. Po drugie: Gdy już dotarł, jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle przykuł uwagę wszystkich obecnych.

- Panie, czy coś się stało? – spytał Lucjusz.

- Nie, nic. Czemu pytasz?

- Wyglądasz…inaczej.

- To źle?

- Pozbyłeś się Nagini, czy pierścienia? – spytał hardo Jeremiah, a wszyscy skakali wzrokiem to z niego, to na Voldemorta.

- I tego…i tego. Plus mój stary dziennik.

- Panie, dlaczego?! - zawołała Bellatrix.

- Nie musicie wiedzieć. Smacznego. – warknął groźnie, czym uciął następne pytania. Nikt nie śmiał się więcej odezwać...Prócz Jeremiaha.

- Czuję, że masz teraz więcej siły…Już zdążyłeś ją wypróbować, czy mugole mogą się jeszcze pocieszyć kilkoma dniami życia?

- Zdążyłem. A tobie radzę robić to, co mugole. Ciesz się chwilami, które JESZCZE masz…

- Bo co? Zabijesz mnie?

Nagle wszelkie szmery, szepty i inne dźwięki towarzyszące konsumowaniu śniadania ucichły.

- Nie. Wolę patrzeć jak cierpisz. – powiedział groźnie i wrócił do jedzenia…


	11. Chapter 11

Rozdział 10.

Niedziela. Gina obudziła się z dobrym humorem, żaden koszmar nie zakłócił jej snu. W nocy wydawało się jej, że ktoś ją przytula. Było to dla niej bardzo przyjemne, bo poczuła się bezpiecznie.

Nieśpiesznie wstała i wykonawszy wszystkie poranne czynności wyszła ze swojego pokoju. Gdy doszła do jadalni napotkała tam Jeremiaha, który najwyraźniej już na nią czekał.

- Witaj.

- Witaj, G.

- G?

- Taki skrót sobie wymyśliłem. – Uśmiechnął się promiennie.

- Może być. – Odwzajemniła uśmiech. Dokładnie tak samo mówiła do niej jej matka. - Która godzina?

- Już dawno po obiedzie. Czyli…- Spojrzał na zegar. – Już po piętnastej. Zapewne się wyspałaś.

- Owszem…Gdzie Tom?

- Musiał wyjechać, wróci jutro.

- Rozumiem. Będziesz dziś dotrzymywał mi towarzystwa?

- Tak.

- To co będziemy robić?

- Hmmm…Jesteś może głodna?

- Już jadłam w swoich komnatach.

- To może pójdziemy na koniec ogrodu? Jest tam jeziorko i…

- Oczywiście! Uwielbiam jeziora! – krzyknęła radośnie i podbiegła do czarodzieja, by zawiesić się mu na szyi.

- Oh, bo mnie zemdli zaraz… - Usłyszeli za sobą znajomy głos, a gdy się obrócili, ujrzeli jeszcze bardziej znajomą twarz.

- Witaj Snape. Może zechcesz się z nami wybrać nad jezioro? – zapytał wesoło Jeremiah.

- Nie mam czasu na zabawy. Slytherin, jutro masz się u mnie stawić o 8.00. – warknął. Gina wyraźnie się oburzyła.

- Nie tym tonem, panie Snape. – odparła chłodno robiąc groźną minę. Snape zauważył w tym momencie, że ta sytuacja robi się nieco niebezpieczna, czuł, jak siła jej magii wzrasta wraz z gniewem.

- Severusie, radzę ci…wyluzować. – Uspokajał Jeremiah, który najwyraźniej wyczuł to samo, co Snape.

- Jutro o 8.00. Nie spóźnij się. – powiedział obojętnie i wyszedł.

- On jest taki do wszystkich?

- Zazwyczaj tak. Przyzwyczaisz się. Ja to na przykład już ignoruję. Nie przejmuj się nim.

- Postaram się. Choć będzie ciężko. Mam mieć z nim zajęcia.

- Nie lubisz się uczyć?

- W sumie, to nigdy mi się nie chciało, ale robiłam to dla ojca i czasem z ciekawości lub potrzeby znajomości czegoś pożytecznego.

-Twój brat…Parweniusz. Jaki był?

- Nie znałam go. Spotkałam go tylko trzy razy. I za tym trzecim go zabiłam, jak wiesz.

- Żałujesz?

- Skądże.

- To dobrze. Poczucie winy jest bardzo niszczącą siłą.

- Wydajesz się mieć sporą wiedzę w tej dziedzinie.

- To prawda.

- Opowiedz…

Jeremiah nie chciał o tym mówić, ale coś w nim drgnęło, gdy spojrzał w jej oczy. Zauważył w nich resztki dobra, ciepła i czułości. Ale poza tym były puste, a jednocześnie pełne cierpienia. Gdyby były czarne, nie odróżniłby ich od oczu Snape'a. Poczuł ogromną chęć zbliżenia się do niej. Nie tylko dlatego, że otrzymał taką misję. Naprawdę tego zapragnął.

- Mówiłem ci, że pewien czarnoksiężnik zabił mi rodzinę…

- Tak.

- Chciał bym się do niego przyłączył. Jednak ja się na to nie zgodziłem, a on tego nie zaakceptował. Zabił ich wszystkich. Matkę i ojca, dziadków, moich czterech braci…i moją żonę. Nosiła moje dziecko.

- Bardzo mi przykro. – Posmutniała i zauważyła, że on również. – Jak chcesz, mogę cię przytulić…

- Ja…- Nie powiedział nic więcej, bo wtuliła się w jego klatkę obejmując ramionami plecy. Poczuł to znajome, ciepłe uczucie.

- Ja wiem, co czułeś. Też straciłam wszystkich moich bliskich. Przez Parweniusza. Wiesz…Mam czasem wrażenie, że Tom jest bardzo do niego podobny. Ale to pewnie mylne odczucia…Jest jego potomkiem, ale to chyba nie znaczy, że jest taki sam jak on, prawda?

- Prawda. – Ciężko mu to przechodziło przez gardło. Ale widział już zalążki sukcesu swojej misji...Tej prawdziwej. Im więcej będzie z nią rozmawiał, tym bardziej mu zaufa. A wtedy już tylko moment do wyjawienia prawdy, a wtedy plan Voldemorta okaże się kompletną porażką.

- Idźmy dalej, jesteśmy już blisko…- powiedział w zamyśleniu mając ją w ramionach. Coś mu mówiło, że musi ją puścić, lecz bardzo tego nie chciał. Dawała mu tak dużo ciepła, co oczywiście jest dużym paradoksem, bo jej ciało było zimne jak lód. Puściła go i chwyciła za rękę ciągnąc dalej.

- Chodźmy więc! Już nie mogę się doczekać! Jeziora są wspaniałe.

- Owszem…

Dotarłszy na miejsce przystanęła na brzegu niewielkiego jeziorka i rozglądała się.

- Jeremiahu, tu jest pięknie!

- Wiem.

- Zostańmy tu cały dzień!

- W sumie, to nie widzę problemu. Zgoda.

- Dziękuję! – Uśmiechnęła się promiennie i zaczęła rozbierać.

- Zaraz, zaraz. Co ty robisz? – spytał oblany rumieńcem.

- Jak to co? Wskakuję do wody!

- Ale…zaraz…nie masz kąpielówek…i…- Czuł się wysoce zakłopotany, zwłaszcza że po chwili stała przed nim w samej bieliźnie.

Nim zdążył się jej dokładnie przyjrzeć wskoczyła do wody.

- Chodź też!

- Nie…lepiej nie.

- No już! Ściągaj te ubrania, albo sama to zrobię!

- No dobra…- Zaczął się rozbierać, choć nie był pewien, czy to dobry pomysł. Gdyby Voldemort się o tym dowiedział, z pewnością nie byłby zachwycony.

- Co to za dziwne majtki?

- To? Bokserki.

- Ja też chcę takie.

- Takie noszą mężczyźni. Dla kobiet są inne. – Zaśmiał się krótko.

- Już ja wiem jakie! Widziałam w sklepie, wtedy z Narcyzą. Nie mogę pojąć, jak można nosić trzy sznurki zamiast zwykłych, eleganckich i wygodnych. Dlatego wybrałam te. – Wyszła w wody, by Jeremiah mógł się im przyjrzeć.

- Koronkowe…

- Jakie?

- Takie zdobione…Koronkami.

- Chodzi o te kwiatki?

- Tak…

- Lubię kwiaty. Mam takich więcej. I tego, co się na piersiach nosi…Jak się to nazywało?

- Biustonosz…

- Właśnie! Tego też dużo kupiłam. Narcyza powiedziała, że muszę coś takiego nosić. Wolałabym chodzić bez tego…Hej! Jak chcesz, to mogę ci je pokazać jak wrócimy do domu!

- Nie mam nic przeciwko… - Uśmiechnął się na samą myśl. Ale stwierdził, że nie może tak wykorzystać jej niewinności.

- Ale?

- To raczej niestosowne. Jestem mężczyzną i…

- I co?

- Nie powinienem oglądać cię w samej bieliźnie. Tak robą małżeństwa. Na przykład Lucjusz i Narcyza.

- O co chodzi z tym, że muszę nosić biustonosz, bo dom jest pełen mężczyzn?

- Tu już nie chodzi o samą kwestię biustonosza. Jesteś bardzo ładna i zgrabna, a to się mężczyznom podoba. Niektórzy nie potrafią nad sobą zapanować i mogliby ci zrobić krzywdę…Szczególnie wtedy, gdy stracą nad sobą kontrolę, gdy się ich nieświadomie do tego sprowokuje…Będą chcieli wtedy…

- Przelecieć mnie?

- Yyy..- Zrobił wielkie oczy i postanowił wyjść z wody, bo z pewnością zaraz by się utopił. – Skąd znasz to określenie?

- Słyszałam, jak pan Rabastan mówił, że chciałby przelecieć tą blondynkę, co ją przyprowadził pan Nott. W tych czasach też się dzielicie kobietami?

- Nie, zazwyczaj tego nie robimy. Kobiety są wolne. Mogą robić, co im się podoba. Podejmować decyzje, wychodzić za mąż, za kogo chcą, lub w ogóle tego nie robić.

- To czemu pan Rabastan chciał przelecieć blondynkę, skoro to kobieta pana Nott'a?

- G., niektórzy ludzie nie przestrzegają pewnych zasad, w tym wypadku moralnych. Nie warto brać z nich przykładu.

- Mówiłeś, że mężczyźni mogą nad sobą nie zapanować i zrobić mi krzywdę. Masz na myśli, że mogą mnie zgwałcić?

- Tak.

- Ale Tom mówił, że jestem tu bezpieczna.

Jeremiah nie wiedział, co jej odpowiedzieć. Słowa Voldemorta były często tylko słowami, zwłaszcza gdy chodziło o czyjeś bezpieczeństwo.

- Nie pozwolę cię skrzywdzić. Możesz mi zaufać. Severusowi też.

G. zrobiła minę, jakby w tym momencie wszystko analizowała i najwyraźniej doszła już do pewnych wniosków dotyczących Voldermorta.

- Z jakiegoś powodu nie możesz potwierdzić słów Toma. Czyli to, że jestem tu całkowicie bezpieczna nie jest w pełni prawdą…- Spojrzała na niego tak, jakby przeszyła jego ciało i umysł na wskroś. W rzeczywistości nawet nie próbowała przebić się przez jego barierę i nie penetrowała myśli, lecz poczuł, że za pomocą tego jednego spojrzenia poznała każdą część jego osoby.

- Jesteś bardzo inteligentna. Pozwól, że odpowiem na to pytanie za jakiś czas. Jest dużo spraw, które musisz poznać, i wiele takich, na które jeszcze musisz poczekać. Po prostu zaufaj mi.

- Dobrze.

Wyczarował ręcznik i owinął nim jej zimne ciało i przypadkowo przejechał dłonią po jej ramieniu.

- Teraz moja kolej na pytania. Dlaczego ciągle jesteś taka zimna?

- Nie mam pojęcia. To dla mnie coś nowego. Przed tym, jak zostałam uwięziona miałam normalną temperaturę ciała. Coś się we mnie zmieniło…Nie wiem dlaczego…I w jakim celu.

- Masz bardzo gładką skórę, jakbyś w ogóle nie miała włosów…

- Jak to? Mam tutaj. – Wskazała na rzęsy i brwi. – I tutaj. - Chwyciła za warkocz.

- Nie chodzi mi o te na twarzy i na głowie. Raczej o resztę ciała. Spójrz. Ja mam na przykład na klatce, na rękach, nogach, na brodzie…A ty jesteś zupełnie gładka.

G. dotknęła swojego brzucha, następnie ramion i twarzy. Potem objęła dłońmi twarz Jeremiaha, dotykała jego klatki i na końcu chwyciła ręce.

- Masz rację…- odpowiedziała zdezorientowana. – Podobnie jak Tom. On w ogóle nie ma włosów. Czy…czy ja będę wyglądała jak on?

- Oby nie. Szkoda by było twojej ślicznej buźki. – Uśmiechnął się i przyłożył dłoń do jej policzka. – A poza tym, Tom wygląda teraz inaczej...Powiedzmy, że już nie jak wąż.

- To jak?

- Normalnie. Jak człowiek. Ma włosy i naturalny kolor skóry.

- Dlaczego? Mówił, że wygląda tak od urodzenia…co się zmieniło?

- Nie wiem, jak ci to wytłumaczyć…To bardzo trudne. Myślę, że jak już zdobędziesz odpowiednią wiedzę, to on ci to powie. - Jeremiah nie chciał jej jeszcze bardziej zachęcać do nauki czarnych sztuk, jednak nie potrafił jej okłamywać prosto w oczy.

- Coś cię trapi…

- Widzę, że jesteś bardzo spostrzegawcza i bystra.

- Dziękuję.

- Wiesz…mam do ciebie prośbę.

- Jaką?

- Bardzo cię polubiłem…

- Ja ciebie też.

- Właśnie. Nie mów o tym Tom'owi.

- Dlaczego?

- On też bardzo cię polubił. Będzie na mnie zły.

- Będzie zazdrosny?

- Dokładnie.

- Skoro tak mówisz, to zgoda. Nie powiem.

- Robi się już ciemno. Lepiej wracajmy.

- Dobrze.

Wysuszyli się i ubrali, by wrócić na kolację. Jako ostatni usiedli do stołu.

- Georgino, dobrze się dziś bawiłaś? – spytał Voldemort.

- Tak. Poszliśmy nad jezioro na końcu ogrodu.

- Cieszę się. Pamiętasz oczywiście, że jutro zaczynasz naukę?

- Tak. Profesor Snape zdążył już mi o tym przypomnieć. – Spojrzała obojętnie w oczy Snape'a i patrzyła w nie tak długo, aż on spojrzał w swój talerz.

_Ciekawe_… - Pomyślała. - Tom, czy mogłabym po kolacji pójść do biblioteki?

- Oczywiście. Tylko nie siedź tam długo. Musisz się wyspać na jutrzejsze zajęcia.

- Chcę tylko coś sprawdzić…

Skończyli posiłek. Większość śmiercioreżców odeszła od stołu. G. również postanowiła opuścić jadalnie, lecz zanim to zrobiła odezwał się do niej Voldemort:

- Georgino, zaczekaj proszę. Chcę z tobą chwilę porozmawiać.

Pożegnał się ze swoimi sługami i dołączył do G., by towarzyszyć jej w drodze do biblioteki.

- Coś się stało? – spytała nim zdążył otworzyć usta.

- Nic się nie stało…Jak ci się podoba mój nowy wygląd?

- Ładny jesteś teraz.

- Podobam ci się?

- Tak. Jesteś teraz ładniejszy, niż przedtem. Jak to zrobiłeś?

- Powiedzmy…że się z czegoś wyleczyłem. Kiedyś ci opowiem ze szczegółami.

- A co z oczami? Nie dało się ich uzdrowić?

- Niestety nie. Ale podobają mi się takie.

- Jesteś jedynym człowiekiem z czerwonymi oczami, jakiego w życiu widziałam.

- Mam nadzieję, że to ci nie przeszkadza.

- Nie. Są…niezwykłe. Pasują do ciebie.

- Jak to? – Voldemort poczuł, jakby się czegoś domyśliła.

- Pasują dlatego, że dobrze komponują się z twoją cerą i kolorem włosów. Też są niezwykłe. Takie gęste i błyszczące.

Voldemort odetchnął z ulgą. Zaczął podejrzewać, że go przejrzała i już wie, skąd te jego czerwone ślepia i dawniejszy wygląd, jednak okazała się być całkiem nieświadoma prawdy. – _Doskonale_… - Powiedział sam do siebie w myślach.

- Śpij dobrze.

- Ty też, Tom.

Wchodząc do biblioteki poczuła się bardzo dziwnie. Dawniej robiła to tylko w postaci kary. A że często rozrabiała, przeczytała prawie cały księgozbiór w Hogwarcie. Teraz przyszła tu z własnej woli. Uśmiechnęła się na wspomnienie swoich wybryków i zaczęła szukać odpowiedniej książki, która pozwoliłaby dowiedzieć się więcej na temat współczesnych ludzi. Nie znalazła dokładnie tego, czego szukała, ale udało się jej dowiedzieć czegoś zupełnie nowego, o czym do tej pory nie miała pojęcia.

-To nie…To też…Oooh, to tym bardziej nie! Hmmm…może to! – Chwyciła książkę o tytule „Co siedzi w głowie czarodzieja? „ autorstwa Leona Thomson'a. Gdy tylko przeczytała wstęp, wiedziała już, że to książka, w której mogła znaleźć ciekawe informacje. Ucieszyła się, gdy znalazła odpowiedź na dręczące ją pytania dotyczące mężczyzn i kobiet. Potwierdziła informacje Jeremiaha na temat mężczyzn oraz dogłębnie sprawdziła dlaczego Narcyza radziła jej w domu pełnym mężczyzn zakładać biustonosz. Znalazła też rozdziały, w których szczegółowo opisano zachowania mężczyzny, który chce się przypodobać kobiecie i wiele innych, typowo męskich zachowań. Poznała szczegółowy opis psychiki kobiet i tego, jakie są ich reakcje. Najbardziej ucieszyła się, gdy przeczytała ten fragment, na samym końcu książki:

„_Droga czytelniczko, czytelniku. Teraz już wiesz, co zrobić, by nie dać się owinąć wokół palca. Ta wiedza pomoże ci decydować. Ponadto umiesz już wykorzystać swoje atuty, by móc zdobyć to, czego pragniesz. Możesz mieć władzę nad mężczyznami/kobietami, a on/one nawet się nie zorientują…"_

Władza. To słowo szczególnie utkwiło jej w pamięci tego wieczora. Uwielbiała władzę. Odłożyła książkę na miejsce i wychodząc z biblioteki spojrzała na zegar.

- Trzecia nad ranem?! Już po mnie. – Dosłownie wybiegła w pomieszczenia. Wszyscy już spali i korytarze wypełniła ciemność. Całkiem zapomniała, że może przecież rzucić Lumos, więc biegła w mroku tak długo, aż na coś wpadła. Odbiła się od tego czegoś i runęła pupą na podłogę.

- Ja cię pieprzę! Mój tyłek!

- Raczej pamiętałbym, gdybyś mnie pieprzyła.

Już wiedziała na co, a dokładniej na kogo wpadła. – _Świetnie…Teraz to na pewno będę miała kłopoty. _- Pomyślała.

- Bardzo zabawne, profesorze.

- Możesz mi powiedzieć, co robisz o tak późnej porze na korytarzu?

- Biegam sobie, tak dla sportu…

- Pyskata jesteś. I do tego przeklinasz. Skąd znasz takie słowa?

- Usłyszałam to dziś od pana Nott'a, jak się potknął.

- Skoro jesteś tak spostrzegawcza, to może byś też przyjęła do wiadomości, że nie musisz powtarzać wszystkiego, co usłyszysz.- warknął ozięble.

- A co panu do tego? Będę się wyrażała jak mi się podoba. I gdyby nie pan, to z pewnością nie użyłabym takich słów.

- Gdybyś się nie wałęsała po nocy, to byś na mnie nie wpadła... Co tu jeszcze robisz? Rusz tyłek i do spania! I nie chcę widzieć żadnego spóźnienia jutro!

- Nie potrzebują czasem pana w Hogwarcie?

- W poniedziałki mam zajęcia na 11:00, więc będę mógł cię spokojnie uczyć od 8:00. Dobranoc!

- Dobranoc, dobranoc…Jeju, co za zrzęda…- burknęła pod nosem.

- Mówiłaś coś?

- Taaa…dobranoc, dobranoc.

W tym momencie przez jej głowę przebiegł dość ciekawy plan wykorzystania nowo nabytej wiedzy w praktyce. Na szanownym panu Severusie Snape'ie. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie i położyła spać. Czekał ją pracowity dzień oraz dużo zabawy.


	12. Chapter 12

Rozdział 11.

Poniedziałek. Wrześniowe słońce zaczęło oświetlać ogromny ogród Malfoy'ów i nie oszczędziło swoich promieni Georginie. Świeciło jej prosto w twarz ogrzewając zimną skórę. Niewyspana z racji trafienia do łóżka dopiero po trzeciej nad ranem, wygramoliła się spod pościeli i pomaszerowała do łazienki zrzucając po drodze piżamę. Do wanny nalała gorącej wody i gdy tylko się w niej zanurzyła, poczuła ogrom przyjemnych dreszczy przeszywających ją od stóp do głów, spowodowanych kontrastem temperatur między jej ciałem a wodą. Dodała jeszcze pachnącego mleczkiem kokosowym płynu do kąpieli i wręcz tonęła w ogromnej ilości piany. Użyła prostego zaklęcia, aby woda nie wystygła pod wpływem chłodu, jaki z niej emanował i relaksowała się przez dłuższą chwilę. Zdecydowanie dłuższą chwilę…Którą niestety przerwano. Usłyszała, że ktoś wchodzi do jej pokoju.

- Slytherin! Co ja mówiłem o spóźnianiu się?! – ryknął. Głos Snape'a można było rozpoznać wszędzie.

- Jestem zajęta. Przyjdę za jakąś godzinkę. – wykrzyczała przez zamknięte drzwi.

Nie wytrzymał. Jeszcze nigdy żadna smarkula nie zignorowała i nie zdenerwowała go tak bardzo w tak krótkim czasie. Łupnął w drzwi, aż mimowolnie musiały poddać się pod siłą jego uderzenia. Gdy tylko przekroczył próg łazienki, ujrzał ją w wannie, lecz mało się tym przejął.

- Wyraźnie powiedziałam, że przyjdę za godzinę. I jeśli pan pozwoli dokończę kąpiel, więc byłabym wdzięczna, gdyby pan łaskawie opuścił łazienkę.

- Nie ma mowy! Masz natychmiast wyjść! I za pięć minut widzę cię w moim gabinecie! – warknął szorstko.

- Natychmiast? Zgoda… - Uśmiechnęła się zadziornie i wstała. Snape nie wiedział, że zdolna jest zrobić coś takiego i prawdę powiedziawszy nie miał pojęcia, gdzie ukryć wzrok, więc zebrał w sobie wszelkie siły, jakie miał i obrócił się ku wyjściu. I na szczęście udało mu się. Voldemort zabiłby go na miejscu, gdyby teraz wpadł i to zobaczył.

- Mówił ktoś panu, że jest pan typowym mężczyzną? – krzyknęła zakładając szlafrok.

- Zamknij się, Slytherin. – burknął. Po chwili wyszła z łazienki i zbliżyła się do niego na odległość kilku cali. Zauważyła, że lekko zadrżał, więc postanowiła kontynuować zabawę.

- Byłam cała w pianie, a pan i tak wpatrywał się we mnie, jakbym co najmniej była czymś do zjedzenia. To takie...typowe.

- Typowe? Skąd u kogoś takiego jak ty wzięła się taka wiedza? – Uniósł drwiąco jedną brew. - Czyżbyś przeczytała średniowieczny przewodnik po mężczyznach? Aaah, zapomniałem. Ty nie czytasz książek…Pewnie Jeremiah musiał ci naopowiadać. Do praktyki też już doszliście? – Kpił z niej, lecz nie miał pojęcia, z kim zadziera.

- Głodnemu chleb na myśli, panie profesorze… - Uśmiechnęła się tryumfalnie wiedząc, że nie odpowie jej żadną kąśliwą uwagą. – Jeden do zera, profesorze…- powiedziała pewnym głosem i poklepała go lekko po policzku. – A teraz pozwoli pan, że się ubiorę. Lepiej, by z nauką anatomii poczekał pan, aż trochę podrośnie.

- Masz dziesięć minut. – syknął siląc się na ukrycie gniewu i wyszedł. Udało mu się nawet nie wytrącić drzwi z ościeżnic jak to zwykle robił trzaskając nimi. Lucjusz wciąż go upominał „_To są hebanowe drzwi z szesnastego wieku, dałem za nie fortunę, więc nie trzaskaj nimi jeśli łaska!"_

- Przeklęta smarkula! Też mi córka Slytherina. Kilka dni na świecie, a już się jej krew gotuje. Już ja wybije z głowy te jej głupie pomysły! – warczał pod nosem wściekły na siebie, że dał się omotać zwykłej nastolatce. – _Snape, brakuje ci prawdziwej kobiety, bo już cię zaczynają dzieci podniecać…_- Usłyszał w głowie wredny głosik.

Georgina, całkowicie nieprzyjęta tym, że jej pięć minut na pojawienie się na zajęciach minęło, stała sobie przed szafą i myślała, co ubrać. Z książki wyczytała, że bardzo kuszące i drażniące jest założenie bluzki z dużym dekoltem lub krótkiej spódniczki, ale owych ubrań nie miała i nawet nie miała ochoty ubierać się w coś takiego, więc założyła zwykłą koszulę w kratkę i po prostu nie dopięła wszystkich guzików, do tego ubrała dość opięte jeansy i zwyczajnie wyszła.

- Dałem ci pięć minut, ale ty najwyraźniej nie potrafisz wykonać tak prostego polecenia. Wiesz może, że istnieje takie urządzenie, jak zegarek?

- Przepraszam. Możemy już zacząć? – Podeszła do biurka i usiadła na jego blacie lekko uderzając palcami po swoim udzie. Zadziałało. Snape najpierw skierował wzrok na jej twarz, potem na nogi, a na samym końcu spojrzał na wyłaniający się delikatnie spod niedopiętej koszuli biust dziewczyny.

- Radzę ci usiąść na krześle, które jest dla ciebie przygotowane przed biurkiem. – odparł hardo.

- Wolę tu.

Snape wstał i zbliżył się do niej na tak małą odległość, że prawie stykali się nosami.

- A ja radzę ci usiąść tam. Wierz mi, wiem co mówię. – powiedział jedwabnym tonem dając znak, że podejmuje się jej gry. G. widząc to zsunęła się z blatu jadąc swoim ciałem po biodrach i nogach Snape'a. Gdy już stopy miała na ziemi, ujęła dłońmi jego lędźwie, na co uniósł teatralnie brwi.

- Mogę wiedzieć, co robisz?

Nie powiedziała nic, tylko odsunęła go od siebie, by móc wyjść spomiędzy biurka a niego. Usiadła na krześle, które wskazał i znów skierowała wzrok na jego twarz.

- Zaczynajmy więc. Czegóż to mnie profesor dziś nauczy…- Ziewnęła i przeciągnęła się.

Dwie godziny, jakie spędził w jej towarzystwie były jedynymi w jego całej karierze profesora, gdzie musiał ciągle przywoływać się do porządku, bo jej gra wciągała go zbyt mocno. Co chwila jakieś muśnięcia dłonią, przejechanie nogą po jego nodze pod biurkiem, te spojrzenia i jej spokój i opanowanie w tym wszystkim. Zdecydowanie za szybko się uczyła. Musiał przyznać, że po lekcji z nią był wręcz wyczerpany. I nie tylko. Wzbudziła w nim jakieś dziwne, starannie zakopywane na samym dnie jego duszy potrzeby. Nagle poczuł ogromne pożądanie. Zazwyczaj nie miał na to ani sił, ani czasu, ani odpowiedniej kobiety i nawet ochoty. Ból, wspomnienia i psychiczne cierpienie, jakie na co dzień musiał znosić skutecznie wybijały mu z głowy uprawianie miłości. Nic nie potrafiło go cieszyć. Teraz, gdy miał przed sobą perspektywę walki z wciąż uderzającym do jego głowy i całego ciała pożądania, był zdecydowanie jeszcze bardziej rozdrażniony. Wystarczyło mu bycie nastolatkiem i z całą pewnością stwierdził, że hormony są dla niego w tym momencie zupełnie nieodpowiednie. Zwłaszcza teraz i zwłaszcza przy niej…

Georgina wychodząc posłała mu na odchodne spojrzenie, za którym miał ochotę pobiec, jak nieokiełznane zwierze. Wodziła go za nos, a on zwyczajnie się temu poddawał.

- _Snape, opanuj się ty stary durniu!_ – Słyszał w swojej głowie te słowa siedząc oparty łokciami o blat biurka, z dłońmi ściskającymi skronie. Posiedział chwilę i próbował się otrząsnąć. Powrót na lekcje do Hogwartu powinien pomóc mu zapomnieć o tej irytującej dziewczynie. Wstał więc i wyszedł z rezydencji, by aportować się przed bramę szkoły. Na korytarzach uczniowie wyraźnie przerażeni jego osobą, co oczywiście nie było niczym nowym, ustępowali mu drogi. Dotarłszy do pokoju nauczycielskiego przywitał się niezbyt miło z resztą profesorów i czekał na lekcje.

- Sukces, profesorku. – powiedziała do siebie i wróciła do swoich komnat. Snape dał jej kilka książek, których materiału miała nauczyć się do następnego poniedziałku, więc postanowiła usiąść nad nimi i przeczytać je jak najszybciej, by mieć później czas wolny, tylko dla siebie. Zaczęła, lecz nie potrafiła się skupić. Wspomnienia wciąż do niej wracały i to ze zdwojoną siłą, zwłaszcza, gdy zostawała sama. Zdecydowała więc zrezygnować z dalszej nauki i wyszła na ogród. Tam spotkała wylegującego się na leżaku Jeremiaha.

- Witaj. Co tu robisz?

- Opalam się. Tobie też by się przydało, jesteś blada jak ściana. – Uśmiechnął się do niej.

Położyła się na leżaku obok i spytała:

- Gdzie jest Tom? Nie widziałam go nigdzie…

- Załatwia jakieś sprawy. Jak zwykle. Nie powinnaś być u Snape'a na zajęciach?

- Już skończyliśmy na dzisiaj. Wrócił do Hogwartu.

- Widzę, że się cieszysz.

- Tak…cieszę się. - W rzeczywistości jej uśmiech był spowodowany zakłopotaniem, w jaki udało się wprowadzić Mistrza Eliksirów.

- Coś dziś niewyraźnie wyglądasz. Jadłaś w ogóle śniadanie? – zapytał zmartwiony.

- Nie…Całkiem o tym zapomniałam. - odparła zdziwiona.

- To niedobrze. Musisz mieć sporo na głowie, skoro zapominasz o posiłkach. Wstawaj, no już, już! Zjemy coś dobrego. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko i pomógł jej wstać podając dłoń.

- Masz fenomenalny uśmiech, wiesz o tym?

- Dziękuję. – Rozpromienił się jeszcze bardziej.

Doszli do jadalni, a Jeremiah przywołał skrzata.

- Witaj Rodzynku. Mógłbyś nam przynieść śniadanie? – spytał uprzejmie.

- Tak, panie. Co sobie pan i panienka życzą?

- Ja poproszę hamburgera z frytkami, sałatką, pieczywem czosnkowym i coca-colę do tego. A ty, G.?

- To ja to samo.

Skrzat zniknął kłaniając się niemal do samej podłogi.

- Co to frytki, hamburger i coca-cola? – spytała.

- Zaraz zobaczysz. To jedzenie, które uwielbiają mugole. Ich oczywiście jest mało zdrowe, ale to, co przysadzają skrzaty jest inne. Pewnie zdążyłaś się już przekonać.

- Tak, to prawda. Nigdy nie zawiodłam się na ich kuchni.

Po chwili skrzat zjawił się ponownie i postawiwszy tacę na stole zniknął. Zajęli się posiłkiem, a gdy skończyli, ponownie wyszli na ogród.

- Powiem ci, że to było wyśmienite! – powiedziała Gina, wyciągając się z zadowoleniem na leżaku.

- Tylko nie mów o tym Tomowi. On nie lubi takich rzeczy u siebie…

- Jak to? Nie lubi jedzenia mugoli? – Jeremiah po tym pytaniu doszedł do wniosku, że zdecydowanie za dużo powiedział.

- Yyyy…lubi, lubi. Ale on jest raczej tradycjonalistą. Nie pozwoliłby ci zjeść obiadu, gdy jeszcze nie jadłaś śniadania.

- Co? Twierdzi, że nie powinno się jeść na czczo? – Zaśmiała się i Jeremiah zawtórował jej w tym.

- Nie…Nie, chodzi mi o to, że na śniadanie powinno się jeść coś, co jest przeznaczone na śniadanie. Owsianka chociażby, lub jakieś tosty.

- Rozumiem. Co to tosty?

- To podgrzany chleb. Taki chrupiący, ja najczęściej jadam go z serem. Lubię, jak się topi. Do tego pomidorek…mmmm, uwielbiam je. Nie jadłaś nigdy?

- Nie, nie miałam okazji. Jutro poproszę skrzata o takie śniadanie.

- A nie możesz po prostu przyjść do jadalni na śniadanie?

- Lubię długo pospać. Jak się budzę, jest już dawno po śniadaniu.

- To tak jak Severus. On też rzadko bywa na śniadaniu, bo zwyczajnie sobie śpi. A jak było dziś na tych lekcjach z nim? Nie uprzykrzał ci się?

- Nie…Potrafię sobie z nim poradzić.

- Uuu…To jesteś chyba jedyną osobą, która to robi. Jego temperament jest raczej z grupy tych nieokiełznanych.

- Nie rozmawiajmy już o nim…Może pójdziemy nad jezioro?

- Z chęcią.

Spędzili nad jeziorem czas do kolacji. Nie chcieli wracać, lecz Georginie zaczęło burczeć w brzuchu i musieli iść do domu. Gdy dotarli do jadalni, G. została ciepło przywitana przez Toma.

- Witaj moja droga. – Podszedł i przytulił ją ku zdziwieniu wszystkich obecnych.

- Jak się dziś bawiłaś?

- Bardzo dobrze. Dziękuję.

- A jak ci się podobały zajęcia z Severusem?

- Były…ciekawe. A poza tym to banalnie proste to wszystko.

- Wierz mi, to dopiero początek. A teraz usiądźmy. Nie jadłaś obiadu, więc zapewne jesteś głodna.

- Tak…

Usiedli do posiłku. Jeremiah co chwila szeptał coś na ucho Georginie, a ta śmiała się po cichu. Gdy wróciła do swoich kwater i położyła się w łóżku zaczęła analizować dzień.

- Skąd on wiedział, że nie jadłam obiadu? Hmmm…pewnie Jeremiah mu powiedział…Jeremiah. - Powtarzała sobie jego imię w myślach i doszła do wniosku, że naprawdę bardzo go polubiła…


	13. Chapter 13

Rozdział 12

Tygodnie mijały, a Georgina spędzała coraz więcej czasu z Jeremiahem. Czarny Pan nawet nie zauważył, jak bardzo się do niego zbliżyła, pomimo tego, że co jakiś czas Jeremiah zdawał mu raporty, podobnie Snape.

G. była dość oporną uczennicą. Wiedza wchodziła jej bardzo szybko, jednak do wielu rzeczy podchodziła zbyt luźno, zdaniem Mistrza Eliksirów. Ciągle się sprzeczali i nie raz zdarzyło się, że Voldemort musiał ich od siebie oddzielić, bo już zaczynali pojedynek. Prócz tego, że Snape był dla niej okropnie wredny, nie dało się mu ukryć jakże żywej reakcji na jej zaczepki, które objawiały się przykładowo w mówieniu dwuznacznych słów. Innymi słowy robiła wszystko, by czuł się niezręcznie. Raz nawet zauważyła, jak się zarumienił, co było dla niej znakiem, że na niego działa co sprawiło jej dziką satysfakcję. Choć musiała przyznać, że niektórzy słudzy Toma zachowywali się podobnie, choć zdecydowanie mniej okrzesanie. Prócz Jeremiaha oczywiście. Bo nim się nie bawiła. Ogólnie czuła się coraz lepiej, a rozrywka w postaci dręczenia Snape'a dodawała pikanterii w codziennej sielance.

Kolejny poniedziałek. Obudziła się wcześnie, jednak nie zeszła na dół na śniadanie. Wolała jeść w samotności. Gdy tylko wyszła z łazienki, na stoliku pojawiła się taca z posiłkiem. Codziennie dostawała również małego kwiatka, a obok niego leżał krótki liścik od Toma. Wzięła roślinkę i z dumą stwierdziła, że jest to czarny tulipan, który rośnie na samym końcu ogrodu, tuż przy jeziorze. Potem zaczęła czytać list.

„_Droga Georgino. Mam nadzieję, że się wyspałaś. Dziś wieczorem odwiedzę cię, by sprawdzić, jakie robisz postępy. Wierzę, że Severus jest dobrym nauczycielem i wasze sprzeczki nie mają już miejsca. _

_Życzę ci miłego dnia i do zobaczenia wkrótce."_

_Tom._

Po posiłku ubrała się i wyszła. Zjawiła się jak zawsze spóźniona o dobre dwadzieścia minut, na co Snape już nie zwracał uwagi. Usiadła przed biurkiem i czekała na to, co powie.

- Dziś zapoznasz się z materiałem odpowiadającym piątej klasie. – Rzucił przed nią siedem grubych tomów i ponownie usiadł. – Masz na to dwa tygodnie i ani dnia dłużej. – powiedział zimno.

- Nie zamierzam poświęcić całych dni na czytaniu tego wszystkiego! Chcę miesiąca.

- Ja rozumiem, że jesteś zajęta skakaniem po łące i zbieraniem kwiatków z Jeremiahem, ale rozkaz Toma był wyraźny. – syknął kąśliwie i przeciągnął się, ukazując jak bardzo nuży go jej towarzystwo.

- Mam już dość tego. To jest nudne. Łatwe i…nudne. Nie ma niczego ciekawszego?

- Jak tylko zdasz egzamin końcowy, to zaczniesz się uczyć tego, co wykracza poza nauki Hogwartu. Musisz zaznajomić się z podstawami oraz odnaleźć silne i słabe strony dzięki testom. W poniedziałki to ja nadal będę cię uczył, a w inne dni Tom. Już ci to mówiłem, mogłabyś wreszcie zacząć słuchać tego, co się do ciebie mówi.

- Ooooooh! Zaraz się porzygam!

- Słownictwo, Slytherin…

- Taaa…Zwymiotuuuję….lepiej?

- I zmień ten ton. Nie jestem twoim kumplem, byś miała się tak do mnie zwracać. A teraz skończ już te farmazony i bierz się do pracy. – powiedział groźnie i rozpoczął zajęcia.

Po zakończeniu teleportował się do szkoły, a G. ze stosem książek pomaszerowała do pokoju. Miała tylko dwa tygodnie na naukę całego materiału z piątego roku. Żałowała teraz, że nie puścili jej zwyczajnie do Hogwartu. Ale tam zapewne nie byłaby bezpieczna. W końcu tam jest Dumbledore i Potter. Gdyby się tylko dowiedzieli kim jest, od razu by się jej pozbyli. Z tymi myślami otworzyła pierwszą książkę i zaczęła czytać.

Przez kolejne dwa tygodnie nie wychodziła w ogóle z pokoju. Wrzesień minął i robiło się coraz zimniej na zewnątrz. Ogród z zielonego przybrał typowo jesienne barwy, kwiaty przestały kwitnąć i wieczór przychodził szybciej. G. siedziała tylko przed książkami i chłonęła każdą przeczytaną stronę, by jak najszybciej zdać egzamin końcowy i wziąć się za naukę czarnej magii, tak jak obiecał Tom. Posiłki przynosił jej skrzat i codziennie odwiedzał ją Jeremiah, namawiając, by zrobiła sobie przerwę.

- Od kiedy to się tak pilnie uczysz? – powiedział stając w drzwiach.

- Muszę…- odburknęła niezadowolona

- Ten Snape cię wykończy. - Ucieszył się na jej widok i usiadł na łóżku.

- Wiem…jeszcze się na nim odegram za to. – Uśmiechnęła się złowieszczo, odłożyła książkę i usiadła Jeremiahowi na kolanach przytulając mocno. On objął ją ramionami i ukrył twarz w zagłębieniu jej szyi.

- Ślicznie pachniesz, wiesz?

- Dziękuję.

Gładził ją po plecach zapominając całkowicie o wszystkich cierpieniach, jakich dostarczył mu Voldemort. Miesiąc z nią dał mu wiele do myślenia i coraz bardziej żałował pewnych decyzji. Znów czuł, że chce żyć. Że ma po co żyć. Mimo, że spędził z nią jedynie marny miesiąc, był pewien, że zaczyna coś do niej czuć. Bał się tego uczucia, choć jeszcze gorszym był fakt, że ona będzie cierpiała, gdy on odejdzie, co jest nieuniknione.

Widział się z nią codziennie. W nocy, gdy dręczyły ją koszmary ze wspomnieniami z przeszłości przychodził i kładł się obok przytulając do siebie. Opowiedziała mu o wszystkim. O jej wątpliwościach wobec Toma, o tym, że trochę mu nie ufa, bo w końcu jest potomkiem Parweniusza, o problemach ze Snape'm, o tym, że przykro się jej robi, jak widzi młodego Dracona, który tak bardzo pragnie, by ojciec go zauważył. Opowiedziała mu o nim samym. Że widzi, jak cierpi, że chce mu pomóc i być blisko, że go potrzebuje. Te ostatnie słowa wyraźnie wskazywały, że ona również może czuć coś do niego. Ucieszył się z tego i mógł na chwilę zapomnieć o smutku. Była od niego o wiele młodsza. Czym jest jej szesnaście lat, do jego czterdziestu jeden? Nawet jeśli urodziła się prawie tysiąc lat temu, to nadal miała jedynie szesnaście. A on? Śmierciożerca bez wyboru. Morderca wielu niewinnych istot, sługa, który nienawidzi swojego pana. Wykonujący jedynie swoje zadanie. Co się stanie, jak nie zdąży wyjawić jej prawdy? Lub co będzie, gdy mu się to uda, a ona nie uwierzy? Prędzej czy później musiało się to stać, lecz chciał tę chwilę odwlec i to najdłużej jak się dało. Choć mogło być to brzemienne w skutkach. Po pierwsze Voldemort będzie jej uczył czarnej magii. Nim się obejrzy już zacznie zabijać. Jego myśli przerwała ona, chwytając go obiema dłońmi za twarz i wbijając w niego swój błyszczący srebrem wzrok.

- Smucisz się. Dlaczego?

- Jest kilka spraw, w których czuję się…bezradny. Oh, gdybyś tylko wiedziała.

- To mi powiedz.

- Będzie na to czas. Zaufaj mi.

- Ufam ci.

Spojrzał w jej oczy głęboko i ujrzał w nich ciepło. Pierwszy raz, od kiedy ją poznał. Mimo, iż się uśmiechała, widział, jak wiele bólu i smutku przeżywa. Pod tym względem byli do siebie podobni. Utracili swoich najbliższych i oboje obwiniali się, że nic nie zdołali zrobić, by ich uratować.

- Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, ile dla mnie znaczysz. – powiedział i zbliżył swoje usta do jej. Nie protestowała. Wciąż miała dłonie na jego policzkach i najwyraźniej chętnie oddawała jego delikatny pocałunek. Gdy tylko się pogłębił poczuł nagły przypływ energii. Jakby ktoś wstrzyknął mu ją do żył. Otworzył oczy i spojrzał na nią. Miała nieodgadnięty wyraz twarzy.

- Ja…nie wiem co się stało… Jeremiahu…Nic ci nie jest?!

- Nie, wręcz przeciwnie…Mam….tyle energii…- odparł niepewnie, a w jego głosie przebrzmiewała dziwna euforia, którą nagle poczuł.

- Ja…wybacz. Widziałam twoje wspomnienia…nie chciałam. Nie wiem, jak to się mogło stać. Przecież trzeba wymówić zaklęcie…ja…wybacz.

- Spokojnie. Nic się nie stało. Powiedz, co widziałaś.

- Widziałam ciebie, jak jesteś na końcu ogrodu…i zbierasz tulipany, te czarne…

- Czy coś jeszcze?

- Nie. Tylko to.

- Czy kiedykolwiek wcześniej przydarzyło ci się coś takiego?

- Nie. Nigdy.

- Dziwne. To trochę jak legilimencja. Jednak nie wymówiłaś zaklęcia. W myślach pewnie też nie…Chyba, że się mylę.

- Nie, nie wymawiałam. Snape mnie tego uczył, ale nie.

- Myślę, że dobrze będzie, jak zachowamy to dla siebie…

- Mam nie mówić o tym Tomowi i Snape'owi?

- Tak. Chcę to najpierw sam zbadać.

- Dobrze. Nie powiem.

- Wracaj do nauki. Ja muszę się gdzieś udać. Nie wiem, czy jutro wrócę. Wyślę ci sowę.

- Będę czekać.

Wstał i przytulił ją do siebie. Była niższa od niego, więc głowę miała przy jego klatce. Gładził ją zatapiając dłoń w gęstych, prostych włosach i bił się w myślach sam ze sobą, czy powiedzieć to, czy nie. Mieli przecież tak mało czasu…

- Tak bardzo cię kocham. – Ledwie z siebie wydusił.

- Wiem.

Nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć, więc po prostu ją puścił i wyszedł. Po kilku minutach był już w Hogwarcie.

Dumbledore pozytywnie potraktował jego uczucia do Georginy, choć doskonale wiedział, że ich związek nie ma przyszłości. Ponadto wyjaśnił mu, jak to się stało, że ona dostała się do jego umysłu. By dowiedzieć się więcej pożyczył od dyrektora jedną z książek z obfitego zbioru, na temat Legilimencji, która okazała się być „Legilimencją Dotyku". Potem udał się do Snape'a.

- Zakochałem się.

- Wiedziałem. Już od tygodnia chodzisz jak zahipnotyzowany. Rzuciła na ciebie urok, czy co?

- Raczej bym się zorientował.

- Co zamierzasz z tym zrobić?

- A co mogę zrobić? Nic. Gdyby sytuacja potoczyła się inaczej, od razu bym się jej oświadczył.

- Szybko się na to zdecydowałeś. Może po prostu dlatego, że nigdy nie mógłbyś tego zrobić. Jest od ciebie dużo młodsza. Spędziłeś z nią jedynie miesiąc…To jednak bardzo mało.

- Ma ponad dziewięćset lat. W ciągu tego miesiąca nawiązaliśmy więź, silną, czuję to, Severusie.

- Ma szesnaście lat. I może wygląda na więcej, ale nie da się ukryć jej dziecinnego zachowania. Nie rozwijaj w niej uczuć do siebie, skoro nie będziesz miał możliwości ich odwzajemnienia.

- To, że potrafi się śmiać i bawić, znaczy że jest dziecinna?

- To chyba nie poznałeś jej od tej strony, co ja. Spróbuj ją uczyć przez miesiąc, to ci szybko wyleci z głowy. A ona jak się na to zapatruje?

- Pytasz, czy też mnie kocha?

- Nooo…

- Myślę, że tak. Jak ja jej oznajmiłem, że ją kocham, to powiedziała, że wie o tym. I nie odepchnęła mnie, gdy ją pocałowałem.

Snape prychnął jakby w złości.

- Dlaczego jesteś temu przeciwny? Nie mogę być szczęśliwy przez te kilka ostatnich chwil?

- Tego nie powiedziałem. – warknął.

- Jak zwykle byłem głupi, licząc, że uda mi się z tobą sensownie porozmawiać. Do zobaczenia, Severusie. – I wyszedł z dość smutną miną. Aportował się do swojego małego mieszkanka na skraju Londynu, które opuścił wiele lat wcześniej. Zaszył się w niewielkim gabinecie i zaczął czytać książkę od Dumbledore'a.

Usiadł przed kominkiem i zapatrzył się w ogień. Poczuł dziwne ukłucie w sercu. Jakby coś zostało mu odebrane, mimo, że tego w cale nie miał. Siedział tak do późnej nocy i rozmyślał. Na początku zdawało mu się, że G. jest nim zainteresowana, skoro tak go traktuje. Teraz uświadomił sobie, że tylko się bawiła. Gdy nadarzyła się szansa na zbliżenie się do niej, on od razu ją zmarnował będąc złośliwym, sarkastycznym i toksycznym wobec niej. Od samego początku był bydlakiem. Ale zaraz…Przecież ona, piękna, z takim rodowodem z pewnością nie zechciałaby takiego starego ramola jak on. Fakt, Jeremiah jest od niego starszy i to o sześć lat, ale nie mógł się z nim równać. Jeremiah jest przystojny, często się uśmiecha i w ogóle jest miły. Nie odpycha innych swoim charakterem i co ważniejsze nie ma tak zszarganej przeszłości i opinii jak on. Te myśli tańczyły mu w głowie psując mu jeszcze bardziej i tak parszywy humor. Położył się więc spać starając się nie myśleć o niej.

- Witaj. Jak się miewasz? – spytał uprzejmie siadając na brzegu jej łóżka.

- Dobrze. Czuję, że wracają mi siły.

- To doskonale. Powiedz mi, jak nauka?

- Też dobrze. Dziś skończyłam cały piąty rok. Jeszcze tylko dwa dni i egzamin.

- Severus nie naprzykrza ci się?

- Nie. Jest…znośny. Mam nadzieję, że taki pozostanie również na zajęciach po egzaminie.

- Jestem pewien, że wiele się od niego nauczysz. Jest moim najwierniejszym sługą i bardzo mu ufam. Widziałem, że zaprzyjaźniłaś się z Draco.

- To bardzo miły i zdolny chłopiec. Często latamy razem na miotle. Jest w tym dobry.

- Lucjusz dobrze go wychował. Wiążę z nim wiele planów. A Jeremiah? Z nim też spędzasz sporo czasu.

- Lubię go. Pomaga mi w nauce i zabiera nad jezioro.

- To dobrze. To daleko od rezydencji i nie możesz chodzić tam sama. To zbyt niebezpieczne. Bardzo się cieszę z twoich postępów. Severus mówił mi, że bardzo łatwo przyswajasz wiedzę i że świetnie ci idzie w eliksirach. W Hogwarcie jeszcze nigdy nikomu tego nie powiedział.

- To może zaczniemy nasze zajęcia szybciej? – Spojrzała na niego tak, jakby odmowa była czymś niemożliwym. _Najwyraźniej ma kilka moich cech_…- Pomyślał.

- Lepiej, byś najpierw dokończyła naukę podstawową.

- Jestem pewna, że sobie poradzę, Tom. – Chwyciła jego dłoń i pogładziła ją delikatnie patrząc w jego czerwone ślepia. Voldemort od czasu przyłączenia fragmentów swojej duszy stał się o wiele bardziej wrażliwy na tego typu bodźce. Ilość kobiet, jakie sprowadzał do swojej sypialni była ogromna, a on sam wciąż czuł się niespełniony. Jej dotyk rozbudził w nim jakąś nową, dziką żądzę, której nie potrafił się oprzeć.

- Możemy spróbować…Skoro tego pragniesz… - Przybliżył się do niej i chwycił delikatnie za brodę. – Bardzo mi zależy, byś była tu szczęśliwa…- Prawie szeptał i mogła przysiąc, że lekko drżał. Stale się przybliżał, aż poczuła na szyi jego gorący oddech. Przeszły ją dreszcze i zaczynała się trochę bać. Miał jakąś dziwną aurę, w której pobliżu nie czuła się zbyt komfortowo. Był już w odległości kilku cali od niej, gdy poczuła jak chwyta ją w talii i przysuwa do siebie. Drugą dłonią przytrzymał jej kark i namiętnie, wręcz brutalnie pocałował. Nie czuła się z tym dobrze. Jego usta paliły ją, były tak gorące w przeciwieństwie do jej zimnych. Pogłębił pocałunek i nim się zorientowała leżał już na niej i powoli rozpinał guziki w koszuli nocnej. Ona jednak nie przerwała tego, co robił. Postanowiła sprawdzić, czy stanie się to, co wtedy, gdy całowała Jeremiaha. I miała rację. Przed jej oczami ukazały się dziwne obrazy. Przedstawiały młodego chłopca, siedzącego samotnie w kącie. Inne dzieci wyraźnie się go bały i unikały kontaktu z nim. Następny obraz był dość niewyraźny, przypominał jakąś młodą kobietę, miała jasne włosy…i krzyczała, lecz tylko przez chwilę, jakby ktoś rzucił na nią Silencio. Georgina trochę się przeraziła tym, co ujrzała, zwłaszcza krzykiem tej kobiety i zakończyła pocałunek czując, że ręka Toma dotarła już do jej ud.

- Tom! To…za szybko. Ja nie mogę.

- Ja…- Czuł tak ogromny przypływ energii i jakiejś dzikiej radości, że powstrzymało go to od wybuchu złości. Gdy to uczucie minęło zorientował się, co robił i już spokojnym głosem powiedział - Wybacz…Mam nadzieję, że nie czujesz się skrzywdzona…Poniosło mnie…i…- Starał się mówić tak, jakby wyglądał na zmartwionego tym, co zrobił. Jednak w rzeczywistości był wściekły tym, że nie udało się mu zrealizować choć jednego z planów dotyczących niej.

- Tom, przepraszam, ale to dla mnie za szybko. Zdecydowanie. Nie jestem gotowa na to…

Voldemort, by załagodzić sytuację i przygotować pole na przyszłość przeprosił ją i przytulił tak, by pokazać, że naprawdę żałuje. Z dnia na dzień stawał się coraz lepszym aktorem…

- To ja przepraszam. Nie chcę cię stracić. Dopiero co cię odnalazłem. Takiej osoby jak ty, szukałem całe życie. – Ważył w głowie słowa i kalkulował, co będzie w tej chwili najkorzystniejsze. – Jesteś najlepszym, co mi się w życiu trafiło.

Gina patrzyła na niego i była coraz bardziej zdezorientowana całą tą sytuacją. Szczególnie po tym, co zobaczyła w jego myślach. Tom wyszedł, a ona pogrążyła się we śnie przynoszącym jak zwykle koszmary i złe wspomnienia.


	14. Chapter 14

Rozdział 13

Przyglądał się jej, jak w skupieniu kroi róg jednorożca. Zdziwił się, bowiem jest to bardzo twardy materiał, a ona radziła sobie z nim bez problemu. Nie mógł pojąć, jak te szczupłe ręce mogą mieć tyle siły. Gdy już wrzuciła cztery idealnie odmierzone kostki, w pomieszczeniu uniosła się bardzo przyjemna woń. G. nachyliła się lekko nad kociołkiem i zaciągnęła się zapachem zamykając przy tym oczy. – _ Ciekawe…- _Pomyślał Mistrz Eliksirów i cicho, prawie bezgłośnie westchnął. Ona natychmiast otworzyła oczy i wyprostowała się obrzucając go spojrzeniem, które gdyby mogło to z pewnością połamałoby mu wszystkie kości.

- Ja panu nie przeszkadzam, jak pan waży eliksir. Wymagam absolutnej ciszy.

- Spokojnie, Slytherin. To tylko eliksir stwardnienia, on nie wybucha…

- Tak czy inaczej, chcę by był doskonały, moje eliksiry zawsze są doskonałe, więc radzę się panu zamknąć.

- Zważaj na słowa. – odparł spokojnie, jednak na tyle zimno, że połowa pierwszorocznych w Hogwarcie już dawno padłaby z przemarzenia.

Gina natomiast kontynuowała pracę. Lecz nie wychodziło jej to tym razem. Lekko podenerwowana i wytrącona z rytmu nie mogła wydusić soku z pustynnego kaktusa czarnego*. Snape, który podobnie jak ona, uwielbiał wprowadzać ludzi w zakłopotanie, podszedł do niej od tyłu. Nie zauważyła, była zbyt zdenerwowana i próbowała ponownie skupić się na pracy. A tak nawiasem, to denerwowała się jeszcze szybciej niż sam Czarny Pan. Jej wybuchy gniewu nie raz dały się we znaki jemu samemu lub innym śmierciożercom. Snape był tuż nad jej głową i spoglądał, jak nie radzi sobie z przekrojeniem kaktusa. Uśmiechnął się do siebie drapieżnie i położył swoją dłoń na jej. Dokładnie na tą, w której trzymała sztylet. Wzdrygnęła się i nagle obróciła.

- Trzeba to robić powoli. Rozluźnij się i uspokój. – szeptał jej do ucha tonem, któremu nawet sama McGonagall by się nie oparła.

G. rzeczywiście się zdezorientowała. Przecież tylko dotknął jej dłoni. Co w tym takiego, że jej serce nienaturalnie szybko zaczęło bić, a oddech przyspieszył? – pomyślała.

- Naprawdę musisz się rozluźnić. Do tego…nie można być spiętym. O, już lepiej. Widzisz, jak gładko wschodzi? – Miał rację, nóż zatapiał się w roślinie powoli, a G. widząc to całkiem się rozluźniła. - Nie można tak go naciskać. Trzeba znaleźć słaby punkt. Tak jak u ludzi. Też mają słabe punkty…które można łatwo wykorzystać. - Wciąż stał za nią i szeptał do ucha trzymając rękę na wierzchu jej dłoni. Już dawno przestali kroić, lecz nie ruszyli się z miejsca. G. obróciła lekko głowę w jego stronę muskając mu policzek włosami i przybliżyła się tak, że barkami opierała się o jego klatkę.

Spojrzała na niego z beznamiętnym wyrazem i spytała:

- A pan profesorze, ma słaby punkt?

- Wierz mi…każdy je ma... – Słysząc te słowa całkowicie obróciła się do niego ocierając o jego ciało. Zauważyła jak wciąga powietrze i próbuje powstrzymać się od…Właśnie. Od czego w zasadzie miałby się powstrzymywać? – Zadała sobie w myślach to pytanie i kontynuowała grę. Teraz była zamknięta między stołem a ramionami opierającymi się o blat.

- To niech mi pan opowie, jak sobie z nimi radzi…

- Lepiej nie…Zgorszyłabyś się. Mogę za to opowiedzieć ci o słabościach, jakie ty masz.

- Słucham z zapartym tchem, profesorze.

- Gdy się denerwujesz i dekoncentrujesz, tracisz swoją siłę i nie potrafisz zapanować nad swoją magią.

- Wiem to. Nie było to trudne do spostrzeżenia.

- Mam rozumieć, że wiesz już jak to zmienić? Tom raczej nie będzie zadowolony, jak po raz kolejny wysadzisz w powietrze jakąś komnatę, zatem…

- Mówiłam już, że to był wypadek! Panu nigdy się nie zdarzyło kichnięciem wysadzić pokoju?

- Wypadek? A rzucenie Rockwood'em o ścianę podczas obiadu, to też wypadek?

- Nie chciałam. Po prostu zakrztusiłam się i gdyby pan się ze mnie nie śmiał, to nie zamachnęłabym się by walnąć papa w nos.

- Cóż, praktykowanie boksu przy stole jest raczej złym pomysłem. Na tyle złym, że twój zamach wystarczył, by biedny Rockwood pofrunął razem ze swoim talerzem na koniec sali.

- Oj dobra! Każdemu się mogło zdarzyć…

- Doprawdy? – Uniósł jedną brew i uśmiechnął się szelmowsko.

- Yyy…taaak.

W tym momencie chwycił ją za ramiona i obrócił tak, że stała tyłem do niego. Pochylił się i szepnął do ucha:

- Kontynuuj. Została nam jeszcze godzina zajęć.

- Dobrze, profesorze. – odparła odwracając twarz w taki sposób, by musnąć swoim policzkiem o jego.

Wróciła do pracy z lekkim uśmiechem. Tym razem było inaczej. Nie pokłócili się jak to zazwyczaj robili po wspólnej grze tego typu. A poza tym, nigdy nie doszła ona na tak wysoki poziom. Zawsze to G. urywała zabawę wylewając „kubeł zimnej wody" na jego głowę, co wywoływało w nim furię. A teraz? On równie uśmiechnięty co ona...No, może mniej, zdecydowanie mniej. G. w tym momencie zadawała sobie pytanie, czy czasem autorowi książki o mężczyznach i kobietach nie chodziło właśnie o to? Postanowiła zapamiętać ten dzień jako sukces, gdyż udało się jej okiełznać temperament Snape'a. Tak się tym zaabsorbowała, że nie zwróciła najmniejszej uwagi, że to mogło być coś więcej. Z jej, jak i z jego strony. Nawet o tym nie pomyślała, no bo to przecież Snape. A ponadto miała Jeremiaha i tylko on się liczył.

- Skończyłam, profesorze.

Snape bez słowa wstał i odszedł od biurka. Jego twarz przybrała ten sam wyraz, co zwykle. Zajrzał do kociołka i stwierdził, że jest tak, jak mówiła. Eliksir jest doskonały.

- Może być. – powiedział krótko.

- Może być?!

- Tak. – odparł zimno. – Na dzisiaj już koniec. Dowidzenia.

Nie odpowiedziała. Po prostu wyszła. Jak mógł powiedzieć, że „ może być" ? Przecież eliksir był doskonały! Choć z drugiej strony to czego mogła się spodziewać? To przecież Snape…Snape. Tylko Snape…

Wróciła do swoich kwater. Tam czekał na nią Jeremiah, więc ogromnie się ucieszyła. Spędziła z nim wieczór, a kiedy kładła się spać, on wciąż przy niej był, czekając, aż zaśnie. Gdy był już pewny, że śpi, wychodził cicho z jej pokoju, by spotkać się z Severusem. W taki sposób mijały tygodnie, miesiące. G. była coraz bardziej radosna. Spędzanie czasu z Jeremiahem i stopniowe nawiązywanie z nim coraz bliższej więzi nadało sens jej życiu. Z dnia na dzień była szczęśliwsza. Czarny Pan, zupełnie nieświadomy związku, jaki budował się tuż pod jego nosem, planował kolejne działania związane z osobą Georginy zapominając, że bez nawiązania z nią więzi, ten plan zakończy się fiaskiem. Pomimo faktu, iż Voldemort był zajęty, magiczny świat nadal nie był bezpieczny…

_* - Pustynny kaktus czarny – mój kolejny wymysł __ Jest to kaktus, którego sok zamienia wszystko, czego dotknie (prócz niego samego rzecz jasna) w kamień na kilka minut. Żeby go wydobyć trzeba się przebić przez niezwykle grubą i twardą powłokę. Nie można przy tym używać magii hyhy :D_


	15. Chapter 15

Rozdział 14.

Zima zbliżała się małymi krokami. I bardzo ją to cieszyło. Uwielbiała zimę. Chłód zastąpił ciepłe, wrześniowe popołudnia i zrobiło się szaro. Październik był ponurym miesiącem, zwłaszcza w Anglii, lecz nie wpływało to na nią znacząco.

Listopadowego poranka obudziła się niewyspana i tym razem humor nie dopisywał jej, jak wcześniej. Czuła się osłabiona i jakaś otumaniona. Jakby oberwała jakąś klątwą. Jeremiaha nie było już przez pół miesiąca. Tom nie był zadowolony tym faktem i chodził wyraźnie poirytowany. Usiadła na brzegu łóżka i złapała się za głowę. To powoli zaczęło ją przerastać, a wszystko działo się zdecydowanie za szybko. Najpierw została uwolniona i nie minął miesiąc, a już czuła, że kolejnego bez Jeremiaha nie przeżyje. Świat, w którym przyszło jej żyć zaczął ją powoli przytłaczać. Codziennie poznawała nowe osoby, a każdy wydawał się jej dziwnie sztuczny. Tom nie dawał takiego poczucia bezpieczeństwa, jak obiecywał. Już lepiej czuła się w towarzystwie Snape'a. Riddle wydawał się jej być tak podobny do Parweniusza, mogłaby przysiąc, że nie raz widziała u niego ten sam wyraz twarzy, zwłaszcza po tych zebraniach z jego sługami. Właściwie dlaczego sługami? Kim on niby dla nich jest i dlaczego oni godzą się na służenie komukolwiek? Powoli zaczęło ją ogarniać dziwne przeczucie, że on czegoś od niej chce. I te wspomnienia. Kim była ta kobieta? I dlaczego te dzieci tak się go bały? Postanowiła dowiedzieć się więcej.

Spojrzała przed siebie, potem na swoje ręce, następnie wstała i podeszła do lustra. Zauważyła ogromne zmiany w sobie, w swoim wyglądzie. Cera nie była już tak niezdrowo blada. Nabrała alabastrowego odcienia, a na policzkach pojawiły się niewielkie rumieńce. Włosów zrobiło się jakby więcej. Nadal były cieniutkie, proste i gładkie, a kolor pozostał ten sam. Mieszanina odcieni blond, brązu, a chwilami wydawało się, że są miedziane. Chwyciła szczotkę i zaczęła rozczesywać długie, gęste pasma. Potem związała je w warkocz i opuściła go swobodnie na plecy. Na twarzy nie zmieniło się tylko jedno – oczy. Wiąż były błyszczące, jakby przez cały czas miała w nich łzy gotowe wypłynąć. Iskrzyły się srebrem, a czarne obwódki na tęczówce sprawiały, że jej spojrzenie zdawało się przeszywać na wskroś. Rozpięła guziki w piżamie, pozwoliła jej opaść na ziemię i przeniosła swoją uwagę na ciało. Ono również się zmieniło. Zaokrągliła się w typowych dla kobiet miejscach. Jej figura przypominała teraz figurę półnagiej kobiety z plakatu powieszonego na ścianie w pokoju Dracona. Niezbyt się z tego powodu cieszyła. Większy biust oznacza wyjście do sklepu z bielizną, czego nie znosiła. Stała tak przed lustrem i zastanawiała się, jaka przyszłość ją czeka. Już wiedziała, że będzie ściśle związana z Jeremiahem. Nigdy nie czuła czegoś takiego do mężczyzny. To było coś nowego i zupełnie dla niej niezrozumiałego. Bo czym w rzeczywistości jest miłość? Czy to pragnienie uszczęśliwienia tej osoby? Chęć przebywania z nią już na zawsze? Pewność, że bez niej to już nie to samo? Że nie da się inaczej żyć? Może chęć świadomości, że ta osoba cię potrzebuje? Gotowość, do oddania życia…wszystkiego, by była bezpieczna za wszelką cenę? Czym jest miłość…Czym jest miłość? Powtarzała do siebie to pytanie stojąc nago przed lustrem. Może miłość, to wszystkie te symptomy połączone w jedną, ścisłą konstrukcję, która opiera się właśnie na ukochanej osobie? Czy to by jednak oznaczało, że gdy ta osoba zniknie, to i miłość się kończy?

Obróciła się i ujrzała, że na stoliku pojawiła się taca ze śniadaniem. I tylko śniadaniem. Zauważyła, że od kiedy Jeremiaha nie ma, na tacy nie leżą już kwiaty. Czyli to nie Tom był tym, kto ją nimi obdarowywał co rano. Posmutniała i nie bacząc na chłód hebanowej podłogi położyła się przed lustrem wpatrując w swoje oblicze. Nie miała ochoty jeść, ani wstawać. Tego dnia nie miała ochoty na nic. Nagle usłyszała potężny huk otwierających się drzwi. Mało ją to obchodziło, więc leżała sobie dalej.

- Slytherin! Do jasnej cholery! Czekam już godzinę! Czy ty… - Zaniemówił, gdy tylko spojrzał na jej ciało leżące na ziemi. Szybko podbiegł i padł na kolana pochylając się nad nią.

- Co ci jest?! Możesz wstawać?! – pytał wyraźnie poruszony.

- Nic mi nie jest, profesorze. – odparła cicho nie zaszczycając go nawet najmniejszym spojrzeniem.

A on? Dopiero teraz spostrzegł, że jest naga. Przeraził się jeszcze bardziej. - _Czyżby Czarny Pan...? Nie, to niemożliwe. To nie mogło się stać_…- Pomyślał.

- Co się stało? Dlaczego leżysz? I dlaczego goła?

- Nic się nie stało. Leżę, bo nie mam ochoty wstać. A goła, bo…

- Bo?

- Bo chciałam się sobie przyjrzeć.

- I tak długo to robiłaś, że aż musiałaś się spóźnić na nasze zajęcia? Nie odpowiadaj. Wstań, bo się jeszcze zaziębisz.

- Mówiłam już, że nie mam ochoty wstać. Niech mi pan da spokój…

Poirytował się i wziął ją na ręce. Była strasznie gorąca, ale z wiadomych przyczyn nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Z całych sił starał się odwrócić wzrok, ale nie byłby prawdziwym mężczyzną, gdyby to zrobił z łatwością. Otaksował ją więc spojrzeniem, które rzecz jasna mówiło samo za siebie. Położył ją w łóżku i przykrył. Dopiero teraz, gdy stracił z oczu każdy zakamarek jej ciała dotarło do niego, że w ogóle nie protestowała. Wcześniej, gdy widział ją nago nad jeziorem na końcu ogrodu, omal nie zabiła go klątwą. Na szczęście Voldemort uratował mu tyłek tłumacząc, że kazał Snape'owi ją znaleźć. Ale teraz w ogóle nie zwróciła na nic uwagi. Do tego głos miała jakiś dziwny. Spojrzał na jej twarz i zobaczył rumieńce na policzkach. Przyłożył dłoń do czoła dziewczyny i już wiedział, co z nią nie tak.

- Masz gorączkę! – Wyciągnął różdżkę i wykonał nad nią kilka ruchów. – Świetnie. No wspaniale! Czy ty wiesz, że masz właśnie pięćdziesiąt stopni?! Nie wiem jakim cudem jeszcze żyjesz! Twój mózg już dawno powinien ci się ugotować…Kiedy ostatnio byłaś nad jeziorem?

- Wczoraj…

- Wczoraj?! Wczoraj?! Nie wiem, czy twoja pusta łepetyna przyjęła to do wiadomości, ale mamy środek listopada! Na zewnątrz są jedynie dwa stopnie Celsjusza! Nie mówiąc już o wodzie w jeziorze! Czyś ty zdurniała całkiem?! Kilka dni bez Jeremiaha i już odstawiasz fanaberie!

- Nie ma go od trzech tygodni…

- To teraz nieistotne. Nie czujesz zimna i twoje ciało ma znacznie niższą temperaturę, niż zwykły czarodziej, ale to nie oznacza, że się nie przeziębisz! Jakaś ty głupia!

- Chcę spać…Niech pan już sobie pójdzie… - powiedziała zduszonym głosem i obróciła się na bok.

- Jeszcze z tobą nie skończyłem!

- A ja tak…

- Nie rozumiesz? Nie możesz teraz zasnąć. Nie obudzisz się już. Głupia, ty umierasz!

- A co to pana obchodzi? – burknęła.

- Dużo obchodzi. – mówił prawdę. Jeśli umrze, a on nic na to nie poradzi, to Voldemort zabiłby go torturując wcześniej przez miesiąc. Choć i to nie było tylko jedynym powodem jego zmartwienia. Było coś jeszcze. Lecz nie myślał o tym. A poza tym i tak by się do tego nie przyznał. Nawet przed sobą.

G. nie odpowiedziała. Powoli zamykała oczy. Było jej tak przyjemnie ciepło i miło.

- Cholera! Nie zasypiaj! – Szybko wyciągnął z kieszeni kawałek pergaminu, zapewne z jakimś esejem. Transmutował chusteczkę w pióro i napisał listę eliksirów leczniczych i wzmacniających. Przywołał skrzata, który chwilę później powrócił z lekami, o które Snape prosił. Usiadł na łóżku i dosłownie chwycił ją tak, jak matki karmiące swoje niemowlę. Nie przejmując się tym, że pościel lekko się osunęła z jej ciała i ukazała nieco więcej, niż mógłby sobie na to teraz pozwolić, poił ją odpowiednimi eliksirami, a gdy już skończył, nie wyswobodził jej ze swoich objęć. Nadal trzymał ją przy sobie, owinął szczelnie pościelą i czekał, aż leki zaczną działać.

- Otwórz te oczy, natychmiast.

- Tak bardzo chce mi się spać…

- Wiem. Jeszcze trochę musisz wytrzymać. Eliksiry muszą się rozejść po twoim organizmie, a to trochę zajmuje.

- Wieeem…Było to szeroko opisane w materiałach na trzeci rok…- mówiła to, lecz jej oczy były zamknięte.

- Co ja mówiłem! Otwieraj je, już! – ryknął. – Jak nie będziesz mnie słuchać, to skorzystam z okazji, że jesteś naga i ledwo przytomna i…

- Odezwała się Maszynka – Do – Bzykania – Snape…

- Otwieraj te gały!

- Dobra, już dobra. Nie śpię…A tak nawiasem…To nie zrobiłby pan tego.

- Nie podpuszczaj mnie. Nie czas na te nasze gierki, Slytherin.

G. nie myślała racjonalnie. W jej głowie płonęło. Wciąż będąc w jego objęciach poruszyła się lekko, by spod pościeli wyswobodzić ręce. Wsunęła dłonie pod poły szat mając głowę na jego klatce. Jedną ręką sunęła po plecach profesora, a drugą chwyciła go za biodro.

- Chciałby pan…prawda?

Snape zadrżał. Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie spotkał kobiety…lub raczej dziewczyny, która tak na niego działała. Nigdy nie był i nie będzie przystojnym i atrakcyjnym mężczyzną, a jednak zdarzały się wyjątki, gdzie kobiety interesowały się nim. Nawet ta głupia Parkinson ze Slytherinu na jednym ze szlabanów próbowała go uwieść i zaciągnąć do łóżka, którego tak często używała w celach prokreacji, choć w jej wypadku raczej nie miało znaczenia, kogo bierze do łóżka. Tak, nie był ani atrakcyjny ani nawet ciekawy, by móc prawdziwie zainteresować kobietę. Tak czy inaczej, to nie było to samo. Mając przed sobą możliwość zabawienia się z dziewczyną o zdrowym, młodym ciele, odmówił, bo nie poczuł nawet małej iskry pożądania, a co ciekawe, Parkinson w ogóle się tym wtedy nie przejęła. Podobnie kobiety, które przyprowadzał Czarny Pan, jako nagrody dla swoich śmierciożerców, nie wywoływały w nim niczego innego, niż zwykłej chęci zaspokojenia potrzeb. A były to piękne kobiety. Młode, zdrowe i bardzo atrakcyjne.

Spojrzał na nią z nieodgadniętym wyrazem twarzy i kalkulował w myślach, co odpowiedzieć, by nie skompromitować się jeszcze bardziej.

- Każdy facet w tym domu, włącznie z żonatym Lucjuszem marzy o tym, od kiedy się tu pojawiłaś.

- O czym? – spytała niewinnie, by zdeprymować go jeszcze bardziej.

- O tym, by cię zaciągnąć do łóżka i pieprzyć się z tobą przez kolejne trzy dni.

- Powiedział pan „każdy mężczyzna". Czyli pan też.

- To cię dziwi?

- W sumie, to nie.

- Ciesz się, że nie jesteś w Hogwarcie. Te nafaszerowane hormonami szczeniaki nie dałyby ci spokoju.

- Panie profesorze, czyżby to był komplement?

- Raczej stwierdzenie faktu.

- Ah, zapomniałam z kim rozmawiam…

- Od tego typu rzeczy masz Jeremiaha.

- Skąd pan wie o nas?

- Znam go trochę i można by rzec, że się przyjaźnimy. Powiedział mi o tym, co do ciebie czuje.

- Cieszy się pan z tego?

- Z czego?

- Że będzie szczęśliwy.

- Skąd ta pewność?

- Zamierzam do tego doprowadzić.

- Powodzenia.

- Wątpi pan w to?

- Nie wiem, czy wątpię, czy nie. Ale jestem pewien, że związek w tych czasach jest czymś trudnym. Często spotykam ludzi, którzy zakochują się bez opamiętania, potem tracą tą osobę, na przykład na jakiejś akcji i cierpią. O wiele łatwiej jest nie mieć nikogo.

- To dlatego pan nikogo nie ma?

- Nie.

- To dlaczego?

- Zadajesz za dużo pytań, wiesz? – warknął poirytowany, lecz kontynuował jak zacisnęła rękę na jego udzie. - Zawsze musisz mieć to, czego chcesz?

- Zawsze. Więc dlaczego?

- Nie spotkałem jeszcze właściwej kobiety.

- Naprawdę? Jak to możliwe? Jest pan już przecież stary. Pewnie były jakieś ze dwie lub trzy…

- W cale nie jestem stary! Mam dopiero trzydzieści pięć lat!

- Żartuje pan chyba. Ja przez ten cały czas byłam przekonana, że ma pan około czterdziestu pięciu, może siedmiu lat.

- Dzięki, Slytherin. Naprawdę potrafisz podbudować człowieka na duchu. Dzięki…

- Ooooh…niech się pan nie obraża. Skąd mogłam wiedzieć?

- Już za późno.

- Profesorze!

- Nieeee, Slytherin. Nie rozmawiam z tobą. To już koniec. – Obrócił głowę, założył ręce na piersiach i udawał obrażonego.

- Niech pan nie udaje. Używałam wobec pana gorszych wyrażeń i się jakoś pan nie obrażał wtedy.

Nadal siedział obrócony.

- Dobra! Niech panu będzie! Dobranoc.

Wciąż udawał obrażonego. G. w tym czasie zawinęła się kołdrą i położyła próbując zasnąć.

- Ja śpięee….

Zero reakcji.

- Wciąż śpięee…

Nadal bez zmian. Siedział tak przez chwilę i gdy przestała się odzywać obrócił się w jej stronę. Rzeczywiście spała. Minęło już sporo czasu od podania jej eliksirów, więc mogła spokojnie zasnąć. Z pewnością majaczyła. To nie było możliwe, byśmy mogli normalnie rozmawiać – Pomyślał.

Wstał powoli z łóżka i wiedząc, że niedługo eliksiry zaczną działać i dostanie szoku termicznego przykrył ją dodatkowym kocem, a w kominku rozpalił ogień. Wlał do ust kilka kropel silnego eliksiru Bezsennego Snu i wrócił do swojego gabinetu. Miała przed sobą dobę snu, więc spokojnie mógł teleportować się do Hogwartu na zajęcia. Zostawił tylko Czarnemu Panu notatkę, że Georgina jest chora, lecz wyzdrowieje i nie ma o co się bać. A tak nawiasem, gdy Voldemort dowie się, że Snape się nią zajął, to z pewnością będzie mu wdzięczny, więc da to kolejne punkty dla niego i Zakonu.


	16. Chapter 16

Rozdział 15

Jeśli twierdziła, że wie, co to szok termiczny, to grubo się myliła. Pobudka po przespanej dobie może byłaby przyjemna, jednak nie tym razem. Przez jej ciało przechodziły okropne dreszcze. Raz zimno, tak zimno, jak nigdy, a chwilę potem gorąco, jakby jej własny chłód próbował przegonić ciepło, które wytworzyły eliksiry. Gorączka już dawno minęła, pulsujący ból głowy również. Widziała już dobrze i wróciła jej koordynacja ruchowa oraz ogólna chęć do życia. Żałowała teraz, że nie ma obok nikogo, kto by ją przytulił, na przykład Jeremiaha. Nim zdążyła podnieść głowę z poduszki usłyszała, że ktoś wchodzi do pokoju.

- Dzień dobry, profesorze.

- Jak temperatura?

- Mam dreszcze.

- Czyli wraca do normy. Głowa?

- Nie boli.

- Wzrok?

- Już dobry.

- Pamięć?

- Pyta pan, czy pamiętam, jak się pan na mnie obraził?

- Czyli też w porządku. Nawet nie wiesz, jak Tom się zdenerwował. Masz zakaz chodzenia nad jezioro i przebywania sama. Od dziś będziesz pod stałą opieką.

- Eeeee…Nie chcę.

- To powiedz to jemu. Jak już dobrze się czujesz, to nic tu po mnie. Poniedziałkowe zajęcia nadrobimy jutro. Bądź na czas. – Już kierował się do wyjścia, ale gdy usłyszał jej głos, zatrzymał się.

- Profesorze…

- O co chodzi, Slytherin? Nie mam czasu na…

- Może…Yyy…Niechmniepanprzytuli. – wypaliła na jednym tchu.

- Że co proszę?

- Chcę, by…by mnie pan przytulił.

- Chyba jednak nie wyzdrowiałaś…- Spojrzał na nią przenikliwie. Domyślił się, że czuje się samotna. Jeremiaha nie ma, jest w siedzibie Zakonu, Czarny Pan gdzieś się wałęsa i szuka sobie nowych kochanek do łóżka… Draco w Hogwarcie, pojawia się tylko od czasu do czasu, gdy udaje się mu wymknąć. W zasadzie to nie miała już nikogo, z kim mogłaby choć przez chwilę porozmawiać, bo nawet Narcyza nie miała dla niej czasu.

- Zdaje mi się, że wystarczająco cię wytuliłem ostatnim razem. – mówiąc to zbliżał się do niej małymi krokami. Sam nie wiedział, czemu to robi. Nigdy nikogo nie przytulał ot tak. Zawsze musiał to być wyjątkowy, naprawdę niecodzienny powód, by to zrobił. Lecz ona przyciągała go jak magnes. Ta iskra radości i szczęścia, którą próbował utrzymać Jeremiah znów przygasała i widział to. Zanim się obejrzał, stał już przed jej łóżkiem. Zawinięta pościelą wstała i spojrzała mu w oczy. Nie mógł oderwać od nich wzroku. Tak przenikliwe i tak tajemnicze. Za każdym razem, gdy to robiła czuł, że słyszy i widzi każdą jego myśl, każdą najgłębiej skrywaną emocję. Sięgała tej głębi i wyciągała ją na wierzch, przez co on czuł się nagi i zawstydzony. Wydawało mu się wtedy, że ma do czynienia z najbardziej brutalną kreaturą na ziemi, jakże potężną, choć delikatną i wrażliwą. Uwielbiał władcze kobiety, to fakt, ale ona czasem go przerażała pod tym względem. Jakby na czole miała wypisane_ „Ja tu rządzę. I nikt inny, a spróbuj się przeciwstawić, to pożałujesz." _Choć sama tego nie mówiła i pewnie nawet tak nie myślała. To go w niej najbardziej podniecało. Jej nieświadoma siła i władza. Coś, co jest zabijane w kobietach tylko po to, by stały się podporządkowane mężczyznom, władcom tego świata. I kolejny ciekawy szczegół – takie kobiety zazwyczaj są świetnymi kochankami, potrafią rywalizować z równie silnym mężczyzną.

_Nie, nie, nie! To nie jest dobry kierunek, w który można posłać myśli…_

Szybko otrząsnął się, bo na myśl o posiadaniu takiej kochanki z pewnością palnąłby coś głupiego i jeszcze przestraszyłby ją na dobre.

- Nie chce pan? – Wyrwała go z zamyślenia.

Nic nie odpowiedział. Po prostu objął ją ramionami przytrzymując osuwającą się z jej ciała pościel, którą się owinęła by ukryć nagość. Stał tak przytulony do niej i poczuł po chwili, że objęła go w pasie. Pomimo swoich profesorskich szat i materiału dzielącego jej nagie ciało od niego, odczuwał zmiany temperatury, które jeszcze nie ustąpiły. Ciekawe zjawisko. Raz jest gorąca, a raz zimna. Przebiegł mu po plecach dreszcz, przyjemny dreszcz. Przycisnął ją do siebie mocniej, jakby na pożegnanie i wyswobodził się z jej objęć.

- Dziękuję… - powiedziała. Nie odpowiedział. Sięgnął tylko do kieszeni i wyciągnął kopertę wkładając ją do jej dłoni. Po tym geście wyszedł. Zamknąwszy za sobą drzwi przystanął i oparł się o nie, przymknął oczy i odchylił głowę do tyłu.

-_ Co się ze mną dzieje_…- Pomyślał.

„_Najdroższa. Przeczytaj proszę najpierw fragment pewnej książki:_

_(…)"Umiejętność ta zwie się „Legilimencją dotyku". Posiadały ją tylko kobiety. Przekazywanie wypadało na piąte pokolenie. Musiała być ona pierworodną z rodzeństwa. Ostatnią kobietą posiadającą tę rzadką umiejętność legilimencji za pomocą dotyku była prawdopodobnie prababka Roweny Ravenclaw. Niestety słuch o niej zaginął. Umiejętność ta polega na nie tylko „czytaniu w myślach" swojej „ofiary", lecz dodatkowo poruszanie się w umyśle bez jej wiedzy oraz „widzenie" uczuć. To ostanie, było cenne dla kobiet w starożytności i średniowieczu, gdyż w ten sposób mogły manipulować mężczyznami w taki sposób, że potrafiły np. objąć władzę w państwie. Wadą czy też może zaletą tej umiejętności jest to, że działa tylko na mężczyzn. Każda kobieta posiadająca ten dar ma inny sposób na wykorzystanie tej skomplikowanej magii na mężczyźnie. Odnotowano przypadki następujące: za pomocą dotyku dłonią twarzy, pocałunku lub dotknięcia dłonią kobiety męskich lędźwi. Każdy z nich odczuwał podczas i po takim wydarzeniu wysokie zadowolenie, przypływ energii lub czasami euforię. Więcej sposobów, którymi posługiwały się kobiety nie odnotowano, ponieważ było to objęte ścisłą tajemnicą." (...)_

_Teraz przypomnij sobie sytuację, gdy pocałowałem cię po raz pierwszy. Widziałaś moje myśli, uczucia, wspomnienia. Wiedziałaś, że cię kocham, potwierdziłaś to, a ja czułem się tak jak to opisano, czyli bardzo dobrze, wręcz wspaniale, miałem dużo energii. Teraz zwróć uwagę na to, że licząc od babki Roweny, której jesteś wnuczką, jest pięć pokoleń. Ty jesteś tą piątą, więc wszystko pasuje.. Teraz kolejna sprawa, która nie może czekać. Jestem teraz w Hogwarcie. Opowiedziałem wszystko Dumbledore'owi. Zanim wpadniesz w furię, że przeszedłem na stronę wroga, błagam cię, pocałuj Tom'a. Zobaczysz w ten sposób, jaka jest prawda. Severus też jest po stronie Dumbledore'a. Możesz mu ufać. Możesz mi ufać…Wybacz, że nie powiedziałem ci prawdy od razu. Przepraszam też, że się nie odzywałem przez te trzy tygodnie…Spotkajmy się w niedzielę na Pokątnej w kawiarni. Ja już nie mogę wrócić do Malfoy Manor. Powiedz Tom'owi, że potrzebujesz ubrań czy czegoś takiego. Pójdzie z tobą Severus, który zgodził się cię pilnować. Błagam cię też, byś była naturalna. On nie może się zorientować. Do twoich myśli nie zajrzy, zbyt się boi…_

_Nie mogłem ci o wszystkim powiedzieć wcześniej. Zaufaj mi, proszę. _

_Kocham cię._

_P.S. Ten list spłonie, gdy tylko go przeczytasz, lecz fragment książki musisz zniszczyć sama lub ukryć. Tom nie może się dowiedzieć. _

_Jeremiah._

Poczuła się okłamana ale cieszyła się, że Jeremiah powiedział jej o tym. Potwierdziły się jej wątpliwości względem Tom'a. Teraz wystarczy pójść do niego i go pocałować, bo dowiedzieć się więcej. Była całkiem zdezorientowana. Ufała Jeremiahowi, tolerowała Snape'a, Tom'a lubiła, a teraz? Po raz kolejny jej życie wywraca się do góry nogami.

Rzadko pojawiała się na śniadaniu w głównej jadalni. Tym razem zrobiła wyjątek.

- Georgina? Jak to się stało, że tak wcześnie wstałaś? – spytał Tom uśmiechając się do niej uroczo.

- Nie mogłam spać. – odparła i usiadła na jednym z krzeseł obok Voldemorta. – Czy możemy porozmawiać po śniadaniu?

- Oczywiście.

Jadła w ciszy, wyraźnie zamyślona. Kalkulowała w głowie, jak ma postępować, by zachować pozory swojej niewiedzy i ufności wobec Riddle'a. Stwierdziła, że najlepszym sposobem będzie robienie tego, co zwykle. Czyli narzekanie na nudny materiał do nauki i Snape'a, ciągłe pytania w stylu „Kto to jest? Co to? Do czego to służy?" I tak dalej…

Gdy skończyli posiłek, udali się do gabinetu Tom'a.

- Co to jest?

- To? To jest gazeta. A dokładnie Prorok Codzienny.

- Co tam jest napisane?

- Wiadomości ze świata magii.

- Ciekawe?

- Raczej nudne…- odparł z nadzieją, że nie będzie chciała czytać tego, jak mawiał Severus „zapchlonego brukowca".

- To czemu to czytasz?

- Robię tak, gdy naprawdę okropnie mi nudno.

- Aha, rozumiem.

- Chcesz o czymś porozmawiać?

- Nie chce się więcej uczyć. Mam już wystarczającą wiedzę.

- Ale nie teraźniejszą. Zgaduję, że Severus zaszedł ci za skórę…

- Jest denerwujący. A poza tym...niezbyt lubię się uczyć. Zwłaszcza czegoś, co mnie nie interesuje.

- Jestem świadom, że ten materiał to nic w porównaniu z wiedzą, jaką kiedyś przekazywano.

Ale przydaje się. Musisz zdobyć podstawy, bym ja mógł zacząć cię uczyć obecnych zaklęć. Jeszcze tylko siódmy rok, egzamin dla formalności i zaczynamy. Wytrzymasz.

- Ohh, no dobrze…

- Czy coś jeszcze?

- Czy muszę być ciągle pilnowana?

- Tak. Dlaczego o to pytasz?

- Bo chcę się wybrać sobotę na Pokątną po kilka ubrań i składniki do eliksiru, który wymyśliłam.

- To koniecznie musisz z kimś pójść. A jeśli chodzi o eliksiry, to myślę, że Severus się do tego nadaje. Przekażę mu tą informację.

- Ale ja wolę chodzić tam, gdzie mi się podoba i robić to co chcę. A już na pewno nie chcę, żeby ten nietoperz za mną łaził.

- To dla twojego bezpieczeństwa. Nie nakazałbym tego, gdyby nie było to istotne.

- Opowiesz mi coś więcej o Potterze? – Wystrzeliła nagle pytaniem, na co Voldemort nie był przygotowany. - _Co powiedzieć? Jego osoba jest potencjalnie problematyczna_…- intensywnie myślał…

- Potter to syn Lily i James'a Potter'ów. Uczy się w Hogwarcie, to już wiesz. Dumbledore uważa go za swój...skarb. Chłopak ma dużą moc i jest dla nas zagrożeniem, już ci przecież mówiłem.

Georgina udając niezadowolenie, że Tom nie powiedział jej niczego nowego usiadła na jednym z foteli. Zrobiła coś, za co Voldemort zazwyczaj karał Crucio. Mianowicie usiadła bez pozwolenia. Jednak on nic nie zrobił. Nie mógł nic zrobić.

Siedziała przez chwilę i wpatrywała się w podłogę. Myśli gotowały się w jej głowie mieszając z dziwną falą strachu, przesyconą nieufnością do tego mężczyzny. Jednak nie nazywałaby się Slytherin, gdyby bała się wykorzystać swoje zdolności przeciwko innej osobie. Wstała więc i podeszła powoli do Voldemorta. Otaksował jej całe ciało pożądliwym spojrzeniem i czekał…właściwie na co czekał? Miał nadzieję, że wreszcie uda mu się spłodzić z nią doskonałego dziedzica, ale czy powinien teraz się o to starać? Wyraźnie mu powiedziała, że potrzebuje czasu…Ale na co? Miotał się z dziesiątkami myśli pędzącymi mu w głowie, które zatrzymały się, gdy tyko stanęła przed nim. Dzieliło ich zaledwie kilka cali.

Przyłożyła dłoń do jego policzka i usiadła mu na kolanach.

- Co robisz? – spytał zdezorientowany i jednocześnie podniecony.

- Brakuje mi ciebie…Wciąż cię nie ma i tak rzadko się widujemy… - mówiąc to gładziła go po plecach. On natomiast zadowolony z takiego obrotu spraw szybko kalkulował, co powiedzieć, by jak najlepiej na tym skorzystać.

- Postaram się spędzać z tobą więcej czasu.

Spojrzała mu w oczy i dotarło do niej, że on pragnie jej tak samo intensywnie, jak ta cała banda jego sług. Było to od niego czuć. Postanowiła wykorzystać sytuację i zbliżyła swoje zimne usta i delikatnie musnęła nimi jego ludzkie od niedawna wargi. Tak naprawdę, to Tom był atrakcyjny. Był o wiele starszy od Jeremiaha, ale naprawdę przystojny. Tylko te oczy…Tak złowieszcze i pełne jakiejś dziwnej mocy. Przerażały ją. Ale nie myślała o tym teraz. Gdy tylko zachłannie pogłębił pocałunek skupiła się, a po chwili ujrzała przerażające obrazy, wyczuła aurę czarnej magii, bólu, słyszała krzyki…Miała ochotę jak najszybciej przerwać to okropne połączenie, lecz chęć poznania prawdy była silniejsza. Nie zwróciła uwagi, że Tom usadowił ją na sobie okrakiem i że powoli zaczyna się rozbierać. Penetrowała jego umysł i zapisywała w myślach wszystko. Wreszcie dotarła do wspomnienia, które okazało się być dla niej osobiście najbardziej bolesne. Prócz tego, że okazał się być tym, za kogo chciał jej przedstawić Dumbledore'a, przedsięwziął ohydne i nieludzkie wręcz plany wobec niej samej. Skończywszy podróż po jego umyśle przerwała pocałunek. Jego ręce zawędrowały zdecydowanie za daleko i musiała je z siebie ściągnąć.

Chwyciła go obiema dłońmi za twarz i najczulej jak potrafiła powiedziała mu:

- Już się nie mogę doczekać naszych lekcji.

Nie odpowiedział. Siedział tylko zdyszany, a minę miał jakby właśnie wymordował całą wioskę mugoli, co w rzeczywistości robił dość często i co bezsprzecznie sprawiało mu ogromną przyjemność.

- Georgina…Ja...Tak mi dobrze z tobą…

- Do zobaczenia, Tom. Śpij dobrze. – powiedziawszy to pocałowała go w czoło, by wyglądała realistycznie i wyszła. On natomiast siedział nadal osłupiały, jakby go ktoś potraktował Confundusem.

Wróciła do swoich komnat i usiadła na łóżko.


	17. Chapter 17

Rozdział 16.

Voldemort wyszedł z gabinetu groźnie uśmiechnięty i pełen satysfakcji. Na jego drodze pojawił się Snape.

- Witaj Severusie.

_On jest zdecydowanie zbyt radosny_…- Pomyślał Snape.

- Panie, chciałbym o coś spytać.

- Pytaj, Severusie.

- Co sprawiło, że jesteś…taki radosny? – Zdziwienie nie opuszczało jego głosu.

- Ona jest już moja. – odparł entuzjastycznie.

- To znaczy?

- To znaczy, że ją uwiodłem. Nie będzie problemu z realizacją mojego planu. Cudnie…- syknął przepełniony dziwną radością, co wyjątkowo do niego nie pasowało.

- Cieszę się, panie. To dobra wiadomość. A co sprawiło, że jest tobą tak zauroczona, panie?

- Nie mam pojęcia…Ale pocałowała mnie i podobało się jej, powiedziała, że chce się ze mną częściej widywać…Mam ją w garści.

- Cieszę się panie, z twojego powodzenia.

- Dziękuję, mój wierny sługo. Ale czy ty czasem nie powinieneś być dzisiaj w szkole?

- Panie, sam mówiłeś, że mam nadrobić z nią zaległości powstałe z powodu choroby…

- Ah tak, zaległości, zaległości…- odrzekł zamyślony i powoli szedł korytarzem, jakby w ogóle nie miał celu tej wędrówki, natomiast Severus udał się do swojego gabinetu.

- _Czyli dostała już wiadomość od Jeremiaha i wie. A sądząc po zachowaniu Voldemorta to udało się jej trochę o nim dowiedzieć_. – Analizował w głowie wszystkie fakty, dziwiąc się przy tym, że ktoś tak potężny jak Voldemort dał się owładnąć tej starożytnej magii. Najwidoczniej była niesamowicie silna, skoro nawet on dał się ponieść… - _Muszę przyznać, że jako najpotężniejszy czarnoksiężnik stąpający po tej ziemi nie potrafi obchodzić się z kobietami_… - Pomyślał.

Spoglądała pusto w przestrzeń i analizowała to, co ujrzała w umyśle Voldemorta.

Voldemort…Zabójca, czarnoksiężnik, kłamca…To jedyne, co naprawdę mogła o nim powiedzieć. Przed jej oczami skakały obrazy przedstawiające jego z grupą swoich sług mordujących i torturujących mugoli. Widziała, jak niszczy życie Jeremiaha, jak morduje Potter'ów, jak sam ginie w niewyjaśniony sposób, jak się potem odradza…Kolejną rzeczą, która przeraziła ją jeszcze bardziej był fakt, że podzielił swoją duszę na siedem części, z czego jedna jest stworzona nieświadomie. Znała ten rodzaj magii. Niebywale skomplikowana i przesiąknięta na wylot złem i czarnymi mocami. Ujrzała każdy przedmiot, który zamienił w Horkrus, lecz nie znała miejsc, gdzie są ukryte…Prócz jednego – Harry'ego Potter'a. Wreszcie przypomniała sobie, co mówił na jej temat. Perspektywa bycia matką jego dziecka nie należała do najprzyjemniejszych, jakie mogła sobie wyobrazić. I to jego pożądanie. Codziennie miał inną w swoim łóżku, potem ją torturował, a na końcu zabijał…Wciąż mu było mało. Gina stała się jego trofeum, które chciał za wszelką cenę zdobyć. Do tego planował wykorzystać ją jako broń przeciwko Zakonowi…Turniej Trójmagiczny…Atak na Hogwart…Parszywe zwierze, potwór w ciele mężczyzny. Była załamana.

Ręce jej opadły, a resztki zaufania, którymi wcześniej darzyła Tom'a prysły bezpowrotnie. Została okłamana. Przez Tom'a, który zdawał się być jej przyjacielem, obiecywał bezpieczeństwo a okazał się zwykłym zdrajcą. Postanowiła o tym nie myśleć. Nie mogła sobie teraz pozwolić na słabość. Musiała zrobić wszystko, by nauczyć się od niego tego, co sam umie. Ułatwi jej to ucieczkę a w przyszłości zabicie go. Znienawidziła go w tym momencie jeszcze bardziej. W głowie układał się jej plan i nie było możliwości niepowodzenia. Voldemort zginie i to raz na zawsze.

Wstała, otrząsnęła się i poszła przygotować się na wizytę u Snape'a. Tego dnia mieli nadrobić zaległości z poniedziałku. Ostatnie książki do przeczytania, ostatnie zajęcia z nim i wreszcie egzamin. A po nim? _Zabawa w czarną magię_...- Pomyślała i uśmiechnęła się do siebie…- Co za ironia…- powiedziawszy to zapukała do drzwi gabinetu Mistrza Eliksirów.

- Wejść. – Jego zimny ton zawsze potrafił ją otrzeźwić…lub może oziębić jeszcze bardziej.

- Jesteś wreszcie. – Przywitał się szorstko. - _Widziała. I to dużo…Zdecydowanie za dużo_…- Pomyślał spoglądając na nią.

- Witam.

- Usiądź. To twoje ostatnie materiały do nauki. W następny poniedziałek piszesz egzamin. A teraz przejdźmy do sedna.

- W rzeczy samej…- Usiadła, on zadowolony, że choć raz posłusznie wykonała polecenie, położył przed nią książki i sam usiadł przed swoim biurkiem. Oparł się na lewej ręce, w prawej trzymając różdżkę. Przyglądał się. Nie wyglądała jak zwykłe dziewczyny, była jakaś inna. Choć wyglądała lepiej, niż wtedy, gdy trzymał ją nagą w Komnacie Tajemnic. Tamtego dnia była bardzo wychudzona. Teraz jakby przytyła, ale nie dużo. I te wyjątkowe oczy. - _Nie dziwie się, że Salazar lubił srebrny, skoro jego jedyna córka miała oczy tego koloru. Gdyby nie to, że ma tak niewyparzony język i to, że jest leniwa, niepokorna, nieposłuszna, rozpieszczona, nierozsądna, i wiele tych słów na nie… to byłaby całkiem znośna w kontaktach…_- Pomyślał i przyglądał się dziewczynie badawczym wzrokiem i zauważył, że znów się spina. Na całym ciele. Ręce jej się trzęsą, robi się mokra od potu…Przerwał swoje rozmyślania pytając:

- Co ci jest?

- O co pan pyta?

Podszedł do niej i złapał za przegub.

- O to. Cała się trzęsiesz. I to nie pierwszy raz…

- To jakieś dziwne pozostałości po tym eliksirze z komnaty. Po prostu mam czasami taki atak. Wszystko mnie wtedy boli…Tak samo jak tam, przez te wszystkie lata.

Pochyliła głowę nad książkami i przeglądała strony nagle zaciekawiona ich treścią tak, aby nie widział jej twarzy w chwili słabości. Zwłaszcza on, ten wiecznie wkurzający, nadęty nietoperz.

- Wstydzisz się tego?

Nie odpowiedziała.

- Dostałaś list od Jeremiaha?

-Tak.

- Rozumiesz to, co jest w tej książce?

- Tak.

- Czyy….

- Tak, pocałowałam go. I tak, to było ohydne.

- I?

- Widziałam wszystko. On mnie okłamywał…i. – Głos się jej załamał, lecz szybko się zreflektowała. - Dlaczego jest pan po stronie Dumbledore'a?

- Ja teraz zadaje pytania. - powiedział stanowczym głosem.

- Dobrze…- Przewróciła oczami.

- Teraz mi powiedz, co zamierzasz.

- Nauczyć się wszystkiego, co on potrafi.

- To nie jest dobry pomysł.

- Wiem, ale poradzę sobie z tym. To jedyny sposób na zrealizowanie moich planów.

- Nie powinnaś się tego uczyć. Nikt nie powinien. Zwłaszcza ty.

- Co z niedzielą?

- Już się nie możesz doczekać spotkania z nim, prawda?

- To takie dziwne?

- Powiem Czarnemu Panu, że potrzebuję składników do eliksiru na twój egzamin. A że musisz zaopatrzyć się w nowe szaty, to pójdziemy razem. Ja załatwię swoje sprawy, a ty będziesz miała ochronę, o którą on tak skwapliwie zabiega. I jeszcze jedno. On nie może się za nic dowiedzieć, że jesteś z Jeramiahem. O mnie tym bardziej, bo działam na dwóch frontach. I kolejna rzecz. Nawet, jeśli między nami nawiązała się jakaś nikła nić porozumienia, to musisz udawać, że takowa nie istnieje. Czarny Pan wie, że żaden uczeń nie darzy mnie sympatią, a ponadto często na mnie narzekałaś, więc dziwne by było, gdybyś nagle przestała, choć wątpię, byś miała do tego jakikolwiek przekonujący powód. Jesteś Ślizgonką, poradzisz sobie z tym.

- Dobrze…

Chwila ciszy.

- Pamiętaj. Ty teraz decydujesz jak to rozegrać, ale nie jesteś w tym sama.

- Nie odpowiedział mi pan na moje wcześniejsze pytanie…Dlaczego przyłączył się pan do Dumbledore'a?

- Jest to rzecz, którą nie powinnaś się interesować. – Na jego usta wpłynął złośliwy uśmieszek, wiedział, że to ją rozzłości.

- Trudno. – odburknęła. - Kiedyś dam panu całusa i się dowiem.

-To propozycja? - Podniósł prowokująco jedną brew i wrednie się uśmiechnął.

- Raczej groźba…- Odwróciła się ku wyjściu. Zanim opuściła jego gabinet, powiedział:

- On cię kocha. Postaraj się nie zginąć…- Miał na myśli Jeremiaha. Nic nie powiedziała.

Skinęła tylko głową i wróciła do swojego pokoju, by pomyśleć, jak to wszystko rozegrać.

_Po pierwsze, zgodzić się na spłodzenie potomka. Musi mi zaufać i być pewien, że jego plan się powiedzie. Jednak postawię mu ultimatum: Najpierw chcę się nauczyć wszystkiego, co wie Snape na temat czarnej magii i tego, co wie o niej Voldemort. Następnie chcę, by zabrał mnie na Turniej Trójmagiczny, gdzie planował zabić Potter'a. Powiem, że chcę dopaść tam Dumbledore'a. Wszystko po to, by odnieść sukces i jednocześnie nie narażać dziecka. Na pewno się zgodzi. Nie będzie chciał ryzykować poronienia z powodu jakiejś klątwy, którą mogłabym oberwać. Nie jest aż tak głupi. Po drugie, dokładnie rozplanować to z Jeremiahem i Snape'm w niedzielę. A co potem? Hmm…Potem mogę tylko udawać…grać przed Tom'em…cholera…Przed Voldemortem! Co za kretyński przydomek!_

Jej plan wydawał się być prosty. Było niestety zupełnie inaczej. Już samo udawanie przed Voldemortem było trudne. Ciągle musiała mieć się na baczności, by czasem się nie zdradzić. To z kolei mogłoby wzbudzić w nim podejrzenia, a w następstwie w jakiejś chwili słabości spenetrować jej umysł, co skutkowałoby śmiercią Jeremiaha, Snape'a i pewnie jej samej. Po tych wszystkich latach cierpienia czuła się jakby silniejsza, uodporniona. Fakt, zdrada Voldemorta bolała, ale nie odczuła tego tak mocno. Możliwe, że nigdy nic do niego nie czuła. Gdyby coś takiego zrobił Jeremiah, byłoby z nią o wiele gorzej.

Poczuła ogromne zmęczenie. Natłok informacji i emocji był czymś, co wyczerpywało ją najbardziej. Nawet nauka czarnej magii była łatwiejsza, niż radzenie sobie z tym wszystkim. Postanowiła rzucić się do łóżka, owinąć pościelą i spać przez najbliższe dwa dni.


	18. Chapter 18

Rozdział 17

Sen nie przyniósł ulgi. Był jednym, wielkim koszmarem, niemal jak jej dotychczasowe życie. Nie licząc oczywiście poznania Jeremiaha. To akurat było najlepszym, co mogło ją spotkać. Informacje, które zebrała buszowały jej w głowie wywołując dziwne emocje, jakby przepełnione agresją, chęcią krzywdzenia.

Ten dzień spędziła w gabinecie Snape'a zdając wymagany przez profesora egzamin. Ta formalność dała jej możliwość nauki u Czarnego Pana, dlatego też na drugi dzień, z samego rana odwiedził ją Voldemort przynosząc śniadanie.

- Witaj. Jak się czujesz? – Podszedł do niej, położył tacę na nocnym stoliku i pocałował w czoło, starając się wydobyć z siebie trochę fałszywej czułości.

- Dobrze. Dziękuję Tom…

- Za godzinę zaczynamy. Będę czekał w ogrodzie. Zatem smacznego i do zobaczenia.

- Będę na czas.

Po porannych czynnościach i śniadaniu udała się do ogrodu, w którym miała rozpocząć pierwsze zajęcia z Voldemortem. Georgina uczyła się szybko, więc w ciągu całego poranka i południa nauczyła się ponad dwudziestu różnych, w większości czarno-magicznych zaklęć. Od tych potrzebnych do ataku, jak i do obrony, na torturach kończąc. Niektóre z nich znała, lecz nigdy wcześniej nie korzystała.

- Czarna magia jest łatwa i szybka w nauce. Jednak ślad pozostawia na każdym, co jest bardzo niebezpieczne. Daje chwilowe uczucie ogromnej mocy i euforii, co tylko może się obrócić przeciwko temu, kto jej używa, więc wyłącznie najsilniejsi mogą posiąść jej nieograniczoną potęgę. Nauczę cię, jak przedłużyć chwilę i wykorzystać z niej najwięcej jak tylko się da. Musisz być gotowa w każdej sytuacji. Czy do rzucenia Avady, czy też Crucio.

G. aż wzdrygnęła się na słowa zaklęć stworzonych przez jej brata. Nie dała jednak po sobie tego poznać. Musiała być silna i zdyscyplinowana, by wyzyskać Voldemorta do cna. Ten natomiast był wielce zadowolony ze swojej uczennicy, która tak łatwo i szybko się uczyła, pomimo jej lenistwa do nauki, o którym już nieraz się przekonał.

- Na dzisiaj koniec. Dobrze sobie radzisz. Jestem z ciebie dumny.

- Dziękuję, Tom. Nie wiedziałam, że czarna magia jest tak…

- Ekscytująca?

- Szukałam tego słowa. - Podeszła i dotknęła swoimi wargami jego, aby sprawdzić czy nie zaplanował czegoś nowego. Po zaledwie muśnięciu jego ust, wiedziała już, że nic się nie zmieniło.

- Jutro o tej samej porze?

- Tak. Ale skończymy wcześniej. Musisz mieć siły na zakupy w Londynie.

- To już jutro niedziela?

- Owszem. Widzę, że nieźle cię pochłonęło. To dobrze, moja droga …To dobrze…. – Niewinny uśmieszek wpełzł na jego usta, lecz oczy świeciły przebiegłością i złem w najczystszej postaci, co jedynie upewniło G. jeszcze bardziej w przeświadczeniu, że jest zwykłym oszustem.

- Dzień dobry Profesorze, wzywał mnie pan.

- Witaj Harry, wejdź.

- Coś się stało?

- Poczęstuj się dropsem, synu.

- Yyy…Dziękuję.

- Wezwałem cię, bo jestem ciekaw, jak idą przygotowania do ostatniego zadania turnieju.

- Dobrze. Choć ciężko mi się zabrać do pracy…

- Czemu?

- Wie pan…Wiosna się zbliża, na miotle chce się polatać. No i czasami Syriusz mnie odwiedza, więc…

- Mało masz czasu?

- Tak jakby.

- Wezwałem cię, bo muszę cię przed czymś ustrzec.

- Co to takiego?

Dyrektor opowiedział wszystkie szczegóły dotyczące ataku Voldemorta. Harry przeraził się. Nie był gotowy na coś takiego.

- Nie przejmuj się, Harry. Nie będziesz tam sam. Będę tam ja, Syriusz, Severus i wielu innych, silnych członków Zakonu.

- A co z tą dziewczyną? Czy możemy jej zaufać?

- Tak. Ona jest już po naszej stronie. Gdy tylko puchar, który oczywiście musisz znaleźć, przeniesie cię na cmentarz, my w tym samym momencie pojawimy się przy tobie. Nie będzie tam bezpiecznie, więc musisz wykonywać moje polecenia, rozumiesz?

- Tak.

- Jeszcze jedno…

- Słucham.

- Przed ostatnim zadaniem, do szkoły przybędzie pracownik Ministerstwa.

- Po co? Już robili kontrolę…

- Dowiedzieli się, że profesor Lupin jest wilkołakiem. Nie chcą, by ktoś taki uczył OPCM.

- To jest chore! Remus jest najlepszy!

- Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, Harry. Nie mogę niestety nic zrobić. Profesor Dolores Umbridge zajmie jego stanowisko. Przykro mi.

Harry wyglądał, jakby go ktoś poraził drętwotą. Nie tylko musiał się przygotować do turnieju, ale i do spotkania ze swoim największym wrogiem, a fakt, iż będzie miał na karku urzędnika nie dodawał mu otuchy.

- Harry, poradzimy sobie. – Położył dłoń na ramieniu chłopca. – Zawsze sobie radzimy, ty też. Jeśli będziesz chciał jeszcze porozmawiać, to jestem do twojej dyspozycji.

- Dziękuję…

- To wszystko. Nie mów nikomu o czym rozmawialiśmy, dobrze?

- Dobrze, dowidzenia profesorze.

Wieczór nadszedł zdecydowanie za szybko, a musiała się jeszcze przygotować na spotkanie z Voldemortem. Po ich ćwiczeniach dowiedziała się, że ją odwiedzi, by oznajmić swoje plany wobec niej. Czuła się wyczerpana po dniu pełnym czarnej magii, więc położyła się na chwilę. Gdy tylko przymknęła oczy już spała. Po pięciominutowej drzemce poczuła znajomy uścisk na ramieniu, a gdy tylko otworzyła oczy, ujrzała równie znajomą twarz.

- Mówiłem, że to nie jest dobry pomysł.

- Snape…Co do cholery robi pan w mojej sypialni?!

- Dla ciebie profesor Snape, Slytherin.

- No dobra…Profesor, profesor. A tak nawiasem, to co nie jest dobrym pomysłem? – Wygramoliła się spod ciepłej pościeli i przecierała oczy. Zdecydowanie za krótko spała.

- Twoja nauka czarnej magii nie jest dobrym pomysłem. Jesteś wyczerpana. Widziałaś się w lustrze?

- Nie.

- To rusz tyłek i zobacz.

G. wstała leniwie z łóżka. Bolało ją całe ciało. Nie, żeby to była jakaś nowość. Bolało ją wszystko już od niemalże tysiąclecia. Ten ból był jednak inny. Jakby ktoś wyciągnął z niej szkielet i wsadził nowy. Natomiast w lustrze ujrzała kogoś, kogo mogła by przysiąc, że nie zna. Twarz przybrała bardziej srogiego, niebezpiecznego wyrazu. Jeszcze bardziej blada, posępna. Oczy świeciły dziwnym światłem i milionem negatywnych emocji i wyglądała na starszą o kilka lat. W skrócie - wyglądała jak uosobienie furii i zła.

- Co mi jest?!

- Nie wiesz? – Zaczął ironicznie. – Tak się wygląda, jak czarna magia staje się częścią ciała, osobowości. Dzieje się tak po dłuższym obcowaniu z tą ciemną dziedziną, ale ty najwyraźniej jesteś na to bardzo podatna...Jak…

- Jak mój ojciec. Wiem.

- Przyzwyczaisz się. Ja wyglądałem tak po miesiącu. Tom, podobnie jak ty, już za pierwszym razem.

- Wszystko mnie boli. Dlaczego?

- Można by powiedzieć, że urodziłaś się na nowo. Każda komórka twojego ciała jest teraz przepełniona czarną magią. Nie pozbędziesz się jej teraz tak łatwo…

- I nie zamierzam.

- Będziesz tego żałować.

- Też nie zamierzam.

- Mówiłem to samo.

- Ooo, cóż za wyznanie. Skoro się panu na to zebrało, to może mi pan w końcu powie dlaczego przyłączył się pan do Zakonu?

- Nie zamierzam. A teraz pozwól, że wreszcie wyjawię cel mojej wizyty. Jutro, równo o 9.00 widzę cię w moim gabinecie. Teleportujemy się do Londynu. Chyba nie muszę mówić, że spóźnienie jest niedopuszczalne?

- Taaak, taaak…- Przewróciła oczami i zaczęła grzebać w szafie w poszukiwaniu szaty na kolację.

- I jeszcze jedno…

- Wiem, Tom chcę się ze mną spotkać po kolacji.

- Skąd to wiesz?

- Jeden całus dla Czarnego Pana i wiem z kim się dziś pieprzył.

- Język, Slytherin.

- Kogo całował też.

Spojrzał na nią srogo, lecz z delikatnym, snape'owskim uśmieszkiem.

- Do zobaczenia, profesorze. – powiedziawszy to weszła do łazienki. Snape natomiast opuścił jej komnaty i powoli podążył do jadalni na kolację.

Kolacja przebiegała tak, jak zwykle. Tom udawał, inni udawali, a teraz i ona udawała…W zasadzie to każdy grał, z tą różnicą, że ich role znacznie się różniły. Do tej _przemiłej_ kolacji należało też dodać ciągłe napotykanie zimnego spojrzenia Snape'a i nieustanną gadaninę o tym, jaki to Dumbledore i Potter jest zły. Powoli miała tego dość. Musiała jednak dotrwać do końca posiłku. Czekała ją rozmowa z Voldemortem i była na nią przygotowana. Dobrze wiedziała, czego chce i zamierzała to zdobyć. Pewna siebie czekała na słowa Czarnego Pana oznajmujące, że chce, by wyszła z nim do gabinetu. I tak też się stało. Po posiłku wyszli do komnaty Voldemorta.

- Usiądź. Musimy porozmawiać o czymś niezwykle ważnym.

- Słucham.

- Wiesz już, że darzę cię głębokim uczuciem. Bardzo byś mnie uszczęśliwiła, gdybyś zechciała dać mi dziedzica. – Zaczął jak to zwykle robił – prosto z mostu i bez zbędnych, dodatkowych słów.

- Nie mogę tego zrobić.

- Słucham?! – Wzburzył się i chyba zaczął tracić panowanie nad sobą.

- Nie mogę. Najpierw muszę wyjść za mąż. Mój ojciec nie byłby zadowolony, gdyby jego jedyna córka zbezcześciła jego imię współżyjąc bez ślubu.

Voldemort odetchnął z ulgą i momentalnie się opanował.

- Rozumiem cię. Zatem wyjdź za mnie.

- Po jednym warunkiem.

- Jakim?

- To ja osobiście zabiję Dumbledore'a.

- Nie ma problemu. Zabiorę cię na Turniej Trójmagiczny. Dumbledore będzie tam obecny, podobnie jak Potter. Upieczemy dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu.

- Kiedy to będzie?

- Wiosną, w kwietniu.

- Dobrze. Poczekamy więc z małżeństwem, dzieckiem i zabiciem Dumbledore'a do wiosny.

Nie był zadowolony z tego, że musiał czekać. Ale co innego mógł zrobić? To i tak dużo, że w ogóle się zgodziła. Z tymi myślami podszedł do dziewczyny i namiętnie ją pocałował ukazując jej w ten sposób szczegółowy plan wiosennego ataku.

Spotkanie Zakonu odbyło się tym razem w domu Syriusza, co rzecz jasna spotkało się z ogromną dezaprobatą Severusa. Omówili wszelkie kwestie dotyczące przybycia do szkoły nowej profesor OPCM'u i szczegóły związane z turniejem, oraz aspekty wyjawienia prawdy Georginie przez Jeremiaha i Snape'a.

Po zebraniu Severus i Jeremiah udali się do kwater tego pierwszego, by zrelaksować się przy szklance szkockiej.

- Niezbyt jestem zadowolony z przybycia tej Umbridge. Znam tą kobietę. Dawniej, na przesłuchaniu dała mi nieźle w kość…Dosłownie.

- Kojarzę ją. Obawiam się, że będzie robiła wszystko, by przejąć władzę w szkole.

- Więc jej to utrudnisz. Potrafisz być wredny. Raz się do niej odezwiesz i się kobieta załamie psychicznie na całe życie.

- Niestety aż taki dobry nie jestem… - Westchnął i opróżnił swoją szklankę.

- Powiedziałeś G., że jutro widzimy się o 9.00?

- Tak.


	19. Chapter 19

Rozdział 18

Dzień spotkania z Jeremiahem był czymś, na co od dawna czekała. Ciężko było jej ukryć radość przed Tom'em, lecz na szczęście niczego się nie domyślił.

- Severusie, pilnuj mojej przyszłej żony. Kobiety podobno podczas zakupów są całkowicie zdezorientowane…- Wykrzywił usta w imitacji uśmiechu i pocałował Georginę w policzek na pożegnanie. - Tu masz pieniądze. Kup sobie, co zechcesz. – Wręczył jej sakiewkę z dużą ilością monet i chwilę potem zniknął w którejś z komnat.

Gdy była gotowa, chwyciła Snape'a za rękę i oboje teleportowali się do miasta. Najpierw musieli zachować pozory krążąc po sklepach ze składnikami do eliksirów, a potem w tych, gdzie G. zobaczyła coś, co się jej spodobało.

- Czy musimy tu wchodzić?

- Tak! Potrzebuję nowej bielizny, bo znów mi urosły…- Zatrzymała się przy końcu zdania zdając sobie sprawę, do kogo mówi. - Yyyy…To niech pan tu poczeka, a ja kupie to, co potrzebuję. Dobrze?

- Może jednak wejdę…Doradzę co nieco, lub znajdę coś dla siebie… - Na jego twarz wpełzł przebiegły wyraz.

- Pan? Maiłby mi doradzić? Skąd u pana doświadczenie w sferach bielizny damskiej?

- Mam doświadczenie w wielu dziedzinach…panno Slytherin.

Przewróciła oczami i weszła do sklepu. Od razu rzuciły się w jej oczy trzy komplety z jedwabnej koronki, więc wzięła po jednym ze swojego rozmiaru i ruszyła do przymierzalni zupełnie ignorując stojącego za nią Snape'a, który właśnie zamrażał spojrzeniem głupiutką ekspedientkę.

Gdy skończył i tryumfalnie przyznał, że humor dziewczyny spadł do poziomu minus dwudziestu stopni, jego wzrok przykuł wyjątkowy komplet wiszący na samym końcu wystawy, więc podszedł, by bliżej się przyjrzeć. Grafitowy biustonosz wyszywany srebrną nicią i ozdobiony czarną koronką, do tego majtki tego samego koloru. Kiedy tylko wyobraził sobie ubraną w ten zestaw Georginę, od razu wiedział, jaki rozmiar będzie dobry. Chwycił za wieszak i nie zwracając uwagi na spojrzenia innych, ruszył do przymierzalni.

- Slytherin!

- Cooo?!

- Nie co, tylko proszę. – Usłyszawszy jej głos podszedł do miejsca, w którym przebierała się G.

- Otwórz.

- Pan sobie chyba śni.

- Mam coś, co ci się spodoba.

Uchyliła lekko drzwiczki i wyciągnęła rękę. Snape natychmiast podał jej swoje znalezisko i postanowił poczekać, aż go założy.

- I jak?

- Wszystko w porządku, jest bardzo ładny…Tylko skąd na Merlina, zna pan mój rozmiar, co?

- Po prostu potrafię patrzeć…

- Ciekawe…

- Pokażesz się wreszcie?

- Nie.

- Już nie udawaj takiej wstydliwej…Sam ci go znalazłem. Należy mi się.

- Też mi powód.

- Więc masz coś do ukrycia, skoro się wstydzisz.

- Nie przyszło panu do głowy, że to niewłaściwe?

- Czyżby to był cellulit?

- Skąd pan zna takie pojęcia?

- Już ci mówiłem. Mam doświadczenie w wielu sprawach.

- Doprawdy? Ja się o tym dowiedziałam z czasopism, które dała mi Narcyza. Domyślam się, że pan również je przegląda. Nie mylę się?

Nie odezwał się. W zasadzie to nie miał pojęcia, co powiedzieć. Nie czytał żadnych czasopism, o których mówiła, ale wiedział o tych sprawach. W sumie, to nie ma nic złego w ważeniu eliksiru na te dolegliwości skórne. Lecz nie mógł się przyznać, że z prośby Minerwy musiał go zrobić i do tego wmasować w jej skórę, ponieważ wymaga on specjalnej techniki masażu, którą niestety Severus posiadł w akademii Mistrzów Eliksirów. Przegrał zakład z Minerwą o mecz pomiędzy Ślizgonami, a Gryffonami, więc musiał wykonać dla niej każde zlecone zadanie. – _Przeklęty Quiddith… _- Zaklął w myślach.

Nagle drzwiczki od przymierzalni uchyliły się. Poczuł w tym samym momencie, że szczupła, blada dłoń zaciska się na jego koszuli i ciągnie w swoją stronę tak, że znalazł się w ciasnej kabinie wraz z właścicielką owej ręki.

- Ma pan oko…

- A mi się zdawało, że mam dwa…

- Mam na myśli to, że ma pan gust. I leży idealnie. – Obróciła się do lustra lekko się o niego ocierając. Snape skumulował w sobie wszystkie siły, by nie zająć się nią tu i teraz. G. natomiast, widząc siebie i jego w lustrze, z ukrywanym rozbawieniem przypatrywała się reakcji Mistrza Eliksirów, który miał minę, jakby go ugryzła pszczoła w nos. Uwielbiała się nim bawić.

- Cóż, wezmę zatem i ten model… - Zadowolona, że po raz kolejny Snape dał się wciągnąć w grę, zaczęła zsuwać ramiączka, by móc się przebrać. - Pomógł pan z wyborem, lecz z rozbieraniem sama już sobie poradzę…

- Yyy…Tak…Będę czekał przy kasie…

Wychodząc ze sklepu z bielizną podążyli do kawiarni, w której czekał na nich Jeremiah. Dotarłszy przed drzwi wejściowe rozglądnęli się uważnie, czy czasem żaden śmierciożerca nie postanowił również napić się kawy w tym lokalu. Snape otaksował jeszcze każdego przechodnia i stwierdziwszy, że są bezpieczni, weszli do aromatycznego pomieszczenia. W kącie ujrzeli Jeremiaha, więc nie zastanawiając się nad niczym, G. podbiegła do mężczyzny i entuzjastycznie się do niego przytuliła, zwracając jednocześnie na siebie uwagę obecnych.

- Jesteś nareszcie! – powiedział ucieszony i ucałował ją w usta.

- Nawet nie wiesz, jak tęskniłam…

- Witaj, Severusie.

Czarnowłosy czarodziej skinął mu głową, usiadł i zawołał kelnera.

- Im szybciej zaczniemy, tym więcej będziemy mieli czasu dla siebie. – powiedział poważnie Jeremiah, gdy tylko kelner przyniósł kawę i deser czekoladowy dla G.

- Muffliato. – Rzucił Severus, po czym zaczęli rozmawiać.

- Wiesz już, co się wydarzy wiosną. Turniej Trójmagiczny to dla Czarnego Pana świetna okazja, by pozbyć się Harry'ego, którego wplątał do niego Bartemiusz. Jest to nieodwracalny proces i Potter musi się stawić. Jako że koniecznością jest, by chłopak znalazł się na cmentarzu, świstoklik w postaci pucharu, którego oczywiście Harry musi znaleźć, przeniesie go na miejsce ataku. I tu zaczyna się komplikować. Tom wie, że cały Turniej obserwuje Dumbledore, więc to pewne, że zjawi się szybko, gdy tylko coś się stanie. Nie jest jednak pewien, ilu członków Zakonu się tam pojawi, jeśli w ogóle się pojawią…Nie wie też, że po stronie Dumbledore'a zobaczy mnie. Czarny Pan jest przekonany, że uciekłem, ale nie zamartwia się mną teraz, więc jestem na lepszej pozycji, bo przynajmniej jeszcze żyję. Gdy tylko zobaczy mnie w szeregach Zakonu, będzie kazał mnie zabić. Georgina, nawet nie zaczynaj! – Spojrzał na nią surowo, gdy już chciała się zbuntować. – Muszę tam być, nie zmienię zdania. Kontynuując…Severus nie może ujawnić zdrady, to pewne, dlatego będzie musiał wykonywać każde polecenie. Nie zawaha się mnie zaatakować. Kolejna sprawa – w pewnym momencie bitwy, będziesz musiała ukazać swoją zdradę.

- Obiecałam mu, że go poślubię i dam mu potomka, gdy pozwoli mi zabić Dumbledore'a na turnieju. Zgodził się.

- Zatem możemy być pewni, że pojawisz się w odpowiednim czasie.

- Nie zapomnij, że zgodziłaś się też uczyć czarnej magii…- burknął Snape.

- Co?! – krzyknął Jeremiah.

- To prawda.

- Georgino, to nie jest dobry pomysł.

- Profesor Snape mi to mówił, lecz ja już postanowiłam. Zrozum, nie uda mi się pokonać Tom'a nie znając przeciwnika i jego metod walki.

- G…

- Już postanowione.

Jeremiah spuścił głowę i wpatrywał się w swoją filiżankę. Nie wiedział, co mógł zrobić, by ją odwieść od tego pomysłu. To, że zgodziła się na związek z Czarnym Panem, było tylko fałszywą obietnicą, to wiedział, lecz nauka czarnej magii, zwłaszcza dla kogoś takiego jak ona nie była bezpieczną i rozsądną perspektywą.

- Gdy już się ujawnisz, będziesz musiała w bardzo szybkim tempie znaleźć się przy Dumbledorze. Będę cię wtedy osłaniał. Staraj się…zabić jak najwięcej śmierciożerców…To rozkaz Albusa…- powiedział zrezygnowany.

- Czy coś jeszcze?

- Tak. Przewidujemy, że Tom będzie próbował cię odbić lub w gorszym wypadku pozbawić życia. Nie mamy jeszcze konkretnego planu na taki wypadek, więc nie potrafię określić, co w tym momencie będziesz musiała zrobić.

- Stanę z nim do walki.

- Zdurniałaś już całkiem, Slytherin? – warknął Snape. – Nie masz z nim szans. Po pierwsze, twoja wiedza i umiejętności są zbyt małe…

- Po pierwsze, Snape, to ja się od niego uczę, a co za tym idzie, niedługo będę się również uczyła od ciebie, taki rozkaz wydał Tom…a w zasadzie wyda…Dowiedziałam się tego za pomocą legilimencji dotyku. Tak czy inaczej – będę gotowa i on mnie do tego przygotuje.

Snape fuknął z irytacji, a Jeremiah zawiesił głowę na dłoniach znów wgapiając się w filiżankę. Po dość długiej chwili milczenia, pierwsza odezwała się G:

- Nie miejcie do mnie o to pretensji. Zrobię, co uważam za słuszne. Jestem w pełni świadoma niebezpieczeństwa i obiecuję, że poniosę każdą konsekwencje mojego działania.

Nie odezwali się. Oboje wiedzieli, że ma rację w tym momencie, lecz Jeremiah, podobnie jak i Snape, nie chcieli, aby cokolwiek się jej stało, choć ten drugi był zupełnie tego nieświadomy. Kolejną ciszę przerwał Jeremiah.

- G, pozwól na chwilę…

- Gdzie?

- Muszę z tobą porozmawiać na osobności…

- Jeremiahu, ja nie kocham Tom'a! Zgodziłam się na związek z nim, ale tak się nie stanie, ja…

- Wiem. Wiem to. Chodzi mi o coś innego…

- Jak chcecie się całować, to ja sobie pójdę…- powiedział zimno Snape.

- Byłbym wdzięczny.

Gdy Mistrz Eliksirów odszedł, Jeremiah wziął w ramiona Georginę i najrealniej w świecie zaczął płakać.

- Jeremiahu, co się stało? Powiedz mi, proszę!

- G, ja tam zginę i...

- Nie! Nie! Nie pozwolę na to! Wypluj te słowa natychmiast!

- On mi nie odpuści. A poza tym, to ja…

- Nic ci nie zrobi. Ja go zabiję! Obiecuję ci to! Nic ci nie zrobi! – Próbowała powstrzymać łzy, lecz nie udało się jej to. Wtuliła się bardziej w jego ciało, chcąc zatrzymać go przy sobie najbliżej i najdłużej, jak to tylko możliwe.

Chwycił ją za policzki i zbliżył usta.

- Nie boisz się, że spenetruję twoje myśli?

- Nie mam nic do ukrycia…- powiedział w nadziei, że dziewczyna jednak to zrobi.

- Nie potrafię, nie wiem, czy umiem nad tym panować…

- Zatem spróbuj teraz…

Pocałował ją namiętnie, wlewając w ten pocałunek tyle miłości i potrzeby bliskości, ile był w stanie z nadzieją, że Gina odnajdzie tam pewną ważną informację dotyczącą długości jego życia. Nie poczuła nic, nie ujrzała żadnego obrazu, ani nie przejęła żadnej emocji…Był tylko on i ona.

- Nic nie poczułem. – powiedział lekko zasmucony, gdy przestali.

- A ja nic nie ujrzałam… - powiedziawszy to, przytuliła się mocno, obejmując szerokie plecy mężczyzny na wysokości łopatek.

- Jesteś silniejsza, niż ci się wydaje.

- Nie będę wchodzić do twojego umysłu bez pozwolenia. Obiecuję ci to.

- Nie musisz. Moje myśli są na ciebie otwarte. Mój umysł, to także twoja własność.

- Slytherin, musimy już iść…- Usłyszeli zimny głos Mistrza Eliksirów za swoimi plecami.

- Już…

Na odchodne zawiesiła mu się na szyi i po raz kolejny pocałowała. Snape, który przyglądał się temu stojąc zaledwie kilka metrów dalej, poczuł jakieś dziwne, nigdy wcześniej niespotykane mu ukłucie w sercu. Zupełnie nie miał pojęcia, co się może za tym kryć…A może udawał, że nie wie? W końcu to Snape, on nie wie, co to zazdrość, nie wie, co to miłość.

Przełknął ślinę, która zdawała się dusić go w gardle i z trudem ogarnął płonące w jego skomplikowanym wnętrzu myśli. Zacisnął pięści, wręczył należność za kawę kelnerowi i skierował się do wyjścia.

- Obiecuj, że będziesz pisał…

- Będę wysyłał ci wiadomości poprzez Severusa. Tak będzie bezpieczniej dla nas obojga.

- Dobrze.

- G…

- Tak?

- Postaraj się nie uprzykrzać mu życia. - Uśmiechnął się zadziornie. - On wystarczająco w życiu wycierpiał.

- Postaram się.

- I jeszcze jedno…Kocham cię.

- Ja…ja ciebie też… - Zdziwiła się faktem, że tak trudno było jej wypowiedzieć te słowa i miała ogromną nadzieję, że on nie zauważył jej zawahania.

- Do zobaczenia…

- Do zobaczenia.

Wyszła z kawiarni dziwnie osowiała. Zwykle tryskała radością po spotkaniu z Jeremiahem. Teraz jednak, po ostatnich słowach, które dziś zamienili, a właściwie po swojej reakcji, zupełnie straciła humor.

- Możemy już wracać. Do domu. - Powiedziała niepewnie chwytając Snape'a za ramię. Nie obróciła się, nie pomachała mu na pożegnanie…Bała się? Możliwe…

- To nie dom…Daleko mu do tego określenia…- odparł jeszcze bardziej stonowany, niż ona.

- Chciałabym odnaleźć mój dom.

- To jest teraz niemożliwe.

- Wiem.

- Znajdziecie go, Jeremiah chętnie ci pomoże.

- Jak przeżyje.

Nie odpowiedział. Dobrze wiedział, że on był w tym momencie w podobnej sytuacji co Dumbledore, Potter i po ujawnieniu się – Slytherin. Najbardziej przerażał go fakt, że tym, który otrzyma rozkaz zabicia zdrajcy, będzie on sam, skracając jego i tak kończące się życie.

Oboje, z ponurymi myślami dotarli do swoich kwater. G. od razu położyła się spać. Chciała zapomnieć choć na chwilę, że szczęście, jakie przyszło do niej w postaci Jeremiaha, może równie szybko się ulotnić wraz z jednym, mrocznym zaklęciem o zielonym odcieniu…

Snape natomiast, złożywszy raport u Czarnego Pana, najszybciej, jak to tylko było możliwe, udał się do Hogwartu, do swoich komnat, w miejsce, gdzie czuł się bezpiecznie.


	20. Chapter 20

Rozdział 19

Dni jej nauki mijały nienaturalnie szybko. Raz w tygodniu otrzymywała listy od Jeremiaha i codziennie spędzała sporo czasu z Tom'em, aby niczego się nie domyślił. Penetrowanie jego umysłu w coraz to namiętniejszych pocałunkach zaczynało sprawiać jej mentalny ból. Czarny Pan stał się bardziej nachalny, a że nie mógł jej dotknąć (_w ten „łóżkowy sposób"),_ wyżywał się na kobietach, które udawało mu się zniewolić. G. widziała te wszystkie przerażające obrazy. Każda z kobiet nie była w stanie zadowolić niekończącej się żądzy Voldemorta, a on sam zaczął powoli dostawać obsesji na punkcie Georginy.

_Biedni mugole…_

Nadchodził styczeń. Śmierciożercy wraz ze swoim panem udali się do zimowej rezydencji Lucjusza, by tam przywitać nowy rok. Natomiast Georgina, która spędziła sylwestrowy wieczór z Draconem i kilkoma jego przyjaciółmi, przez cały czas imprezy siedziała osowiała i w odosobnieniu.

- Dlaczego się smucisz? – spytał młody Malfoy stojącą w zimowym ogrodzie Ginę.

- Bo…- Tak bardzo pragnęła być teraz z Jeremiahem. Nie mogła jednak powiedzieć o tym Draconowi.- Bo chciałabym być teraz z Tom'em.

- Nie mógł cię zabrać. Jego wyjazdy często są niebezpieczne, nie chciał cię narażać.

- Wiem…

- Dołącz do nas. Może i nie jest rewelacyjnie, ale bawimy się dość dobrze.

- Zaraz przyjdę.

Draco odszedł, więc mogła się uspokoić. Te ciągłe udawanie wprawiało ją w frustrację i napięcie, które na szczęście mogła rozładować podczas nauki czarnej magii. Oczyściła umysł z brutalnych obrazów błąkających się w jej głowie, które widziała penetrując umysł Tom'a i dołączyła do grupy młodych dzieci śmierciożerców.

Niedziela, dziewiąty stycznia był dniem, w którym Snape miał dostarczyć Georginie korespondencję od Jeremiaha.

Gdy tylko przeczytała list od ukochanego, zerknęła jeszcze na mały zwój pergaminu leżący na biurku. Była to informacja od Snape'a.

_Jutro o 18.00 masz się stawić w moim gabinecie. Tom nakazał, bym prowadził z tobą dodatkowe zajęcia z podstawowych zaklęć. Spróbuj się spóźnić, to pożałujesz. _

Nie mając sił na wyładowanie gniewu, jaki narósł w niej podczas czytania listu od Snape'a, który wręcz pachniał niezrozumiałą nienawiścią do jej osoby, rozebrała się i podążyła do łazienki, by wziąć długą kąpiel.

Od wielu dni nie mogła jeść i spać. Tom nawiedzał ją coraz częściej, nieraz zdarzyło się, że bez pukania i żadnych skrupułów wszedł do łazienki, gdy się kąpała. Ot tak, nagle przyszła mu ochota na rozmowę, podczas gdy ona leżała naga w ogromnej wannie. Jego pocałunki były coraz bardziej zachłanne, a zimne i blade dłonie sięgały intymnych części jej ciała. Nie sprzeciwiała się, nie mogła. On był nieobliczalny i doskonale wiedziała, czym może skończyć się wybuch jego agresji.

Koszmary dręczyły ją codziennie. W nocy z krzykiem i zlana potem budziła się, a gdy tylko zapaliła światło, spostrzegła, że pokój jest zdemolowany. Jej moc stała się równie niestabilna, co stan emocjonalny, a wybuchy i złe humory bardzo częste i gwałtowne. Powoli przesiąkała czarną magią na wskroś, a poruszanie się między wspomnieniami i myślami Voldemorta, okazało się dla niej czynnikiem niszczącym cienką i delikatną strukturę osobowości.

Niedzielna noc okazała się kolejną nieprzespaną katorgą. Gdy wynurzyła się spod zimnej pościeli, owinęła nagie ciało szlafrokiem i wyszła z kwater, by móc przez chwilę pospacerować. Rezydencja nocą była oazą spokoju i ciszy, pomimo tego, że w jej murach działo się wiele okropnych rzeczy. Idąc korytarzem i znając go już praktycznie na pamięć, przecinała ciemność mając zamknięte oczy, z których już od wielu tygodni, o stałej, nocnej porze wylewały się łzy rozpaczy i przygnębienia.

Nagle usłyszała czyjeś kroki. Zatrzymała się i czekała, lecz nie trwało to długo. Poczuła na swoim ciele uderzenie, odbiła się od tego czegoś i upadła na posadzkę.

- Czy ty nie umiesz chodzić?! – warknął rozjuszony.

_Snape…Jego tu brakowało…-_ Pomyślała.

- Umiem! Tylko pan jak zawsze musi być tą cholerną przeszkodą! – Wstała i zapaliła światło.

- No ładnie, nauczyliśmy się przeklinać. - Założył ręce na piersiach i z wyższością patrzył na dziewczynę.

- Tak się składa, że pierwszy raz usłyszałam to słowo od pana. Ładny to przykład pan daje. Nie dziwie się, że w Hogwarcie pana nie znoszą. – powiedziała, przyjmując groźną postawę.

- To nie znaczy, że masz to powtarzać, zwłaszcza do mnie.

- Tak?! A niby czemu?

- Bo jestem starszy, silniejszy, mądrzejszy…- W tym momencie zmierzył ja od góry do dołu i stwierdził - …i przystojniejszy od ciebie, więc nie masz prawa.

- Pff…Pan przystojniejszy? W którym miejscu? Chyba panu szampon do włosów uszkodził wzrok…Ah, zapomniałam, pan nie używa szamponu! I do tego starszy! Jeszcze czego?! Mam o dziewięćset lat więcej od pana! Silniejszy? No to się przekonajmy!

Wyciągnęła różdżkę, ale w tym samym momencie wyszedł z pokoju zaspany Tom.

- Czy mogę wiedzieć, czemu tu tak głośno?

- Jej się spytaj, panie.

- Georgino?

- To on się wydziera na cały regulator, że uszy więdną!

- Dosyć tego. Oboje macie się uspokoić. Georgino, powinnaś już dawno spać. Jest trzecia nad ranem.

- Dobranoc…Tom. – warknęła przez zaciśnięte zęby, zapominając o konieczności uzewnętrzniania sztucznej sympatii do Czarnego pana. Oburzona obróciła się i weszła do swoich kwater.

- Severusie, zaczyna mnie to irytować. Macie przestać się kłócić, czy to jasne?

-Tak , panie.

Severus płonący z nerwów wyszedł z rezydencji, by móc wreszcie aportować się do Hogwartu. Co niedziele musiał przesiadywać w Malfoy Manor i przygotowywać szczegółowy plan ataku, podczas gdy Czarny Pan słodko sobie chrapał.

_- Taaa, starsza ode mnie. Na świecie funkcjonowała jedynie przez szesnaście…no, już siedemnaście lat. Silniejsza? Może, ale to nic nie da, gdy nie będzie trzeźwo myślała. Jest taka roztrzepana! Czasami mam ochotę przełożyć ja przez kolano i zlać, tak jak ojciec lał mnie. Ale pewnie jaszczur się zbulwersuje, więc nici z tego..._ – Mówił do siebie wściekły, że po raz kolejny wdał się w kłótnię z tą po stokroć przeklętą córką Salazara.

- Co za wredny…jak to było…dupek! Tak, dupek! – Trzasnęła drzwiami i chwilę potem wróciła do łóżka. Miotała się z boku na bok, by nad ranem wreszcie zasnąć. Obudziła się zmęczona, jak zwykle z resztą. Po śniadaniu, na którym praktycznie nic nie zjadła, wróciła do pokoju, by napisać list do Jeremiaha.

„_Witaj najdroższy. Mam nadzieję, że twoje dolegliwości skończą się szybko. Poproś Snape'a o eliksir, ból głowy szybciej minie, choć mam pewne wątpliwości co do tego, że ci go da. Ja również za tobą tęsknię. Jest mi tu okropnie. Nadal nie sypiam dobrze, nie mogę jeść i wciąż dręczą mnie te uczucia, które otrzymuje od Tom'a. Chcę, aby to wszystko się już skończyło…Chcę móc wyjechać, z tobą, gdzieś daleko, gdzieś, gdzie będzie bezpiecznie. Pragnę, aby wreszcie było mi ciepło…Od czasu gorączki, nie mogę znieść tego zimna…Tak bardzo chciałabym móc być teraz przy tobie. Ty zawsze jesteś ciepły…Kocham cię, G._

Urwała list w połowie zdań, które chciała przekazać. Miała dziwne wrażenie, że taka nagła wylewność nie przyniesie niczego dobrego. Zwinęła więc pergamin, wsadziła do małej buteleczki i przywiązała biało-szarej sowie do nóżki, a sama udała się do Czarnego Pana.

Po sesji ćwiczeń z Tom'em i kilku jego ohydnych pocałunkach nadeszła godzina obiadu. Przełknęła kilka kęsów, popiła sokiem i poczuła okropne mdłości. Blada na twarzy, wychudzona z powodu całkowitego braku apetytu, wyszła z jadalni. Spojrzała jeszcze na zegar, który wskazywał godzinę siedemnastą pięćdziesiąt. W ciągu tych dziesięciu minut, które jej pozostało do zajęć z Mistrzem Eliksirów, zdążyła przebrać się w odpowiednie szaty i dotrzeć do kwater Snape'a. Zapukała lekko, a gdy usłyszała pozwolenie na wejście, przekroczyła próg i znalazła się w dużym, ciemnym pokoju.

- Siadaj. – warknął na powitanie. Milczała.

- Na pierwszych lekcjach zajmiemy się zaklęciami z dziedziny magomedycyny. Przydadzą się podczas akcji na Turnieju, a ponadto, jesteś zbyt wyczerpana by uczyć się technik walki, zatem zacznę już teraz.

Skinęła lekko głową nadal milcząc.

- Pierwszym zaklęciem jest…

Jedynie tyle zdołała usłyszeć. Świat zawirował jej przed oczami i padła nieprzytomna na podłogę.

- Slytherin! Slytherin! – Snape podbiegł do niej szybko i uklęknął przed nią.

- Cholera…Tom mnie zabije…Slytherin, wstawaj! – Próbował ją ocucić, lecz z marnym skutkiem. Chwycił za nadgarstek, by sprawdzić puls. - Ledwie wyczuwalny!

Natychmiast wziął ją na ręce i przeniósł na transmutowane łóżko. W szufladzie biurka miał zapas eliksirów na takie sytuacje, lecz nie mógł jej ich podać doustnie z racji jej nieprzytomności. Z mugolskiej, specjalistycznej apteczki, którą udało mu się ukryć w gabinecie, wyciągnął zestaw do kroplówki, lewitował w powietrzu, a następnie wkuł się w żyłę, by zaaplikować welfron. Gdy tylko założył opatrunek, do pojemnika z płynem wpuścił odpowiednie eliksiry i odkręcił kranik.

Godzina, która minęła zanim Georgina się obudziła, była dla niego najdłuższą w życiu. Sam w prawdzie martwił się o siebie. Voldemort zabiłby go, gdyby coś jej się stało pod jego opieką. Troska Snape'a, rzecz jasna nie odbijała się na jego emocjach i zewnętrznym wyglądzie. Zmaterializowała się raczej w postaci szybkiego działania i podania odpowiednich leków. Teleportacja do Hogwartu byłaby niebezpieczna, musiał więc zająć się nią tu i teraz. Siedział przy niej i błagał, by się obudziła, by nie zapadła w śpiączkę, by otworzyła te swoje srebrne ślepia i po raz kolejny wpatrywała się w niego zaczepnie, z przekorą i chęcią zabawy jego osobą. Tak chętnie się temu poddawał, że całkowicie zapominał, że małymi kroczkami daje się jej uwieść, dziewczynie, którą pokochał jego przyjaciel, dziewczynie, która każdą cząstką swego ciała wołała do niego, potrafiła spojrzeniem, całkowicie nieświadomie, wyciągnąć na wierzch jego głęboko skrywane pragnienia, niszcząc swoją obecnością tak silną kontrolę Severusa nad własnymi myślami i ciałem.

Był na siebie za to wściekły. Już raz dał się omotać, pozwolił sobie, by kobieta grała na jego uczuciach, pozwolił jej odejść z przeklętym ojcem przeklętego Harry'ego Pottera i na zawsze zaprzepaścić szansę…Ale na co w ogóle była ta szansa? Co musiałby dać? Co mógł uzyskać? Do tej pory nie znalazł na to odpowiedzi i nawet jej nie szukał. Teraz to wraca, ze zdwojoną siłą, kuszony i wciąż rozjuszany przez młodą Ślizgonkę, pierwszą prawowitą spadkobierczynię nazwiska Slytherin.

Otworzywszy oczy rozejrzała się nieufnie po pomieszczeniu. Pot ściekał po jej czole, ciało nadal było nienaturalnie zimne, a ona sama zupełnie nieświadoma tego, co się stało. Powoli uniosła się do góry i usiadła chwiejąc się jeszcze z powodu zawrotów głowy. Niepewnie spojrzała w stronę kominka, gdzie siedział Snape. Wyglądał dziwnie. Pochylony, z łokciami opartymi o kolana i twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach. Widząc to wstała powoli i na trzęsących się nogach próbowała podejść do Mistrza Eliksirów. Po zaledwie dwóch krokach nogi odmówiły posłuszeństwa i padła na zimne kafle robiąc przy tym dużo hałasu.

- Slytherin! – Od razu zerwał się z fotela i podbiegł do dziewczyny. - Kto pozwolił ci wstać?! Nieważne. Masz leżeć. Nie wiem co ci jest.

- Co się stało, czemu mam leżeć? Mieliśmy przecież ćwiczyć…coś…nie pamiętam…

- Pamiętasz, co dziś robiłaś? – Pokręciła przecząco głową. - Czy jadłaś, pewnie też nie pamiętasz…

- Nie pamiętam.

- Wychudłaś, zdecydowanie za mocno i za szybko. Czy Tom wie o twoim stanie?

- Pewnie nie.

- Leż tu. Zaraz przyniosę ci coś do jedzenia. Masz wszystko zjeść, rozumiesz?

- Tak…

- Podobnie ma być z eliksirami. Masz wszystkie wypić, co do kropelki. Zaczekaj tu.

Gdy wyszedł, zrobiło jej się zimniej, niż zwykle. Przeczołgała się więc pod kominek, by się ogrzać. Chłód jej ciała zaczął być uciążliwy, a to, że zrobiło jej się cieplej, gdy tylko Snape się zbliżył, w ogóle nie zwróciło jej uwagi.

Leżąc i wpatrując się w ogień zamknęła oczy i pogrążyła się we śnie. Chwilę potem została z niego brutalnie wyciągnięta.

- Nie zasypiaj, nie teraz! Dziewczyno, ty masz po co żyć! Nie zasypiaj! Cholera, ile razy będę cię jeszcze musiał ratować?!

Wyczarował niewielki stolik i dwa krzesła. Posadził ją na nim, a sam usiadł obok, by przytrzymać jej ciało przed ciągłym spadaniem. Karmił ją, jak dziecko przez niemal godzinę. Nie chciała jeść, nawet nie miała sił, by przeżuwać. Jeszcze gorzej było z eliksirami.

Po wmuszonym posiłku i lekarstwach mogła wreszcie zamknąć oczy. Osunęła się i spadłaby z krzesła, gdyby Snape jej nie przytrzymał. Wziął na ręce bezwładne ciało dziewczyny i zważając, by nikt go nie zobaczył, zaniósł ją do jej kwater. Położył w łóżku i już miał wychodzić, gdy usłyszał:

- Nie zostawiaj mnie…

- Co? Slytherin…- Nie wiedział, co ma zrobić. W prawdzie chciał zostać, mimo, że mały, wredny głosik wewnątrz podpowiadał mu coś zupełnie innego. Wrócił się więc i usiadł obok niej na łóżku, odsuwając od siebie wszelkie myśli.

- Przytul mnie…- Odparła słabo. – Jest mi tak zimno…

Nie zareagował.

- Proszę…zrób to…

Gdyby miała otwarte oczy, zauważyłaby, jaką walkę toczy teraz sam ze sobą. Przegrawszy ją, odsunął kołdrę i przytulił się do jej lodowatego ciała. Po chwili chłód zastąpiło ciepło, z niewyjaśnionych przyczyn dla niego, i dla niej, gdyby tylko była w pełni świadoma.

- Tak bardzo cię kocham, Jeremiahu…- wyszeptała wplątując się kończynami w Severusa, zabierając mu możliwość wyswobodzenia się.

Nie wiedział czemu, ale wewnątrz poczuł ogromny gniew, żal…i coś jeszcze. Coś, co często nazwane jest zazdrością…Poczuł się zraniony, choć sam tłumaczył sobie, że to tylko zakłopotanie bieżącą sytuacją. Zamknął wściekle oczy i przeklinał siebie, Voldemorta…i Pottera w sumie też…dla zasady, za to, że musi przez to wszystko przechodzić.

Nagle poczuł jej rozgrzane usta na szyi, dłonie wędrujące w kierunku spodni i biodra tak sugestywnie się o niego ocierające.

- Kochasz mnie, Jeremiahu? – szepnęła mu do ucha, by potem lekko je przygryźć. Snape jęknął i automatycznie przeniósł swoje dłonie na jej ciało. Jedna, mała, można by pomyśleć, że najsłabsza część umysłu Severusa krzyczała cichutko – _„Pocałuj ją…Jest twoja…", _druga, większa oraz silniejsza, ta racjonalna i logiczna część wołała donośnie – „_Snape, natychmiast ją zostaw. Nie należy do ciebie. Wyjdź!..."_

Silniejsi zawsze wygrywają. Choć często mają z tym ogromny problem. Skupił się, całą swoją determinację skierował na drzwi i z niechęcią opuścił jej pokój, zostawiając ją leżącą w łóżku, zupełnie nieświadomą, zatracającą się powoli w kolejny sen. Powróciwszy do Hogwartu, robił wszystko by o niej zapomnieć, co było nie lada wyzwaniem. W ręku ściskał list, który miał przekazać Jeremiahowi. Tak bardzo pragnął, by ten list był zaadresowany właśnie do niego. Gdy tylko rzucił zaklęcie na pergamin, by wyglądało, jakby wiadomość nie była jeszcze otwierana, wsunął ją do szuflady i trzasnął nią z całych sił.

Spojrzał na barek. Minerwa sprezentowała mu ostatnio wiele trunków z różnych stron świata, od Albusa dostał jak co roku skrzynkę Ognistej…Cóż, przynajmniej ktoś pamiętał o jego urodzinach.

Otworzył więc jedną butelkę whisky i ruszył do łazienki zrzucając po drodze każdą część garderoby. Po długiej kąpieli i opróżnieniu połowy butelki, chwiejnym krokiem ułożył się nago przed kominkiem, jak to miał w zwyczaju.

Ciepło wysuszyło kropelki wody biegające po jego ciele, a lekkie światło utuliło do snu.

Po raz kolejny upił się leżąc nago w towarzystwie butelki i ognia…


	21. Chapter 21

Rozdział 20

Obudziła się kilka dni później. Snape poinformował Czarnego Pana, że Georgina jest chora i potrzebuje odpoczynku. Voldemort zaabsorbowany wszystkim, co miało związek z dziewczyną, nie pomyślał nawet nad żadną karą dla Severusa. Sprowadził najlepszych magomedyków, by Georgina mogła jak najszybciej wrócić do zdrowia. Gdy już to się stało, wróciła na zajęcia z Tom'em i Snape'm.

- Profesorze, proszę mi wybaczyć, że nie zjawiłam się tydzień temu na zajęciach…ja...W zasadzie nic nie pamiętam z tamtego dnia…Tom mi mówił, że byłam w ciężkim stanie….- powiedziała szybko, gdy tylko weszła do gabinetu Mistrza Eliksirów.

- Siadaj. Dzisiaj nauczysz się, jak leczyć za pomocą magii…

Przez cały poniedziałkowy wieczór mówił jedynie o magomedycynie. G. nauczyła się wielu przydatnych zaklęć, a gdy tylko zajęcia się skończyły, wręczyła Snape'owi list do Jeremiaha i równie szybko wyszła z gabinetu. Będąc przed drzwiami swoich kwater spostrzegła jak bardzo jest jej zimno, a raczej zimniej, niż zwykle.

- Cholera, zostawiłam sweter…

Wróciła się i po kilku minutach drogi po stromych schodkach, zapukała ponownie do gabinetu Snape'a.

- Wejść… - Ledwie usłyszała..

- Profesorze…- Rozejrzała się po gabinecie ale jego nie znalazła. - Profesorze? – zawołała głośniej.

- Slytherin… - Wypowiedział prawie bezgłośnie, jednak usłyszała i podeszła do uchylonych drzwi, z których dobiegał głos.

Gdy weszła do pomieszczenia, poczuła zapach alkoholu.

- Zostawiłam sweter, ale nie ma go w gabinecie…

Snape leżał na plecach przed kominkiem z jej swetrem w dłoni, w drugiej zaś trzymał butelkę. Spojrzał na nią błyszczącymi od palącego smaku whisky oczami i mruknął:

- Mam twój sweter…Miałem ci go zanieść…Ale jak widzisz, byłem bardzo spragniony.

- Pan? Dziwne…To…to raczej miłe z pana strony. – powiedziała zakłopotana. – Co pan pije?

- Ognistą Whisky. Dostawa prosto z Hogwartu.

- To alkohol, prawda?

- Jakże spostrzegawcze stwierdzenie.

- Pytam, bo nigdy nie piłam alkoholu. Ojciec mówił, że najpierw powinnam skończyć siedemnaście lat.

- Masz ponad dziewięćset. Zatem…

- Da mi pan spróbować?

- No nie wiem…- Wciąż mruczał nie podnosząc się z podłogi przed kominkiem.

- Niech pan nie będzie taki. Dzisiaj byłam grzeczna i w ogóle…

- Grzeczna? Nazwanie mnie starym, patyczkowatym ramolem było grzeczne?

- Yyy…To komplement był! Dla pańskiej szczupłej sylwetki…stąd patyczkowaty…To jak?

- A stary ramol to komplement do czego?

- Stary, to wyraz szacunku dla pańskiego doświadczonego umysłu pełnego wiedzy, a ramol…yyyy…

- No, Slytherin, dobrze kombinujesz…Iście ślizgońskie…Jeszcze jedno słowo i może się zgodzę.

- Hmmm…

- Znasz to słowo…no dalej, Sltherin, jedno małe słówko. – Prowokował i widząc, jak dziewczyna zaciska usta oraz pięści powstrzymując się, by nie odpowiedzieć ripostą, wziął porządnego łyka wprost z butelki.

- No dalej, bo wypiję całą butelkę.

- Przepraszam.

- Za co?

- Miało być jedno słówko!

- Za co, Slytherin mnie przepraszasz?

- Eeeh…Za to, że nazwałam pana, profesorze, starym, patyczkowatym ramolem.

- Widzisz? Jak chcesz, to potrafisz. – Podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i podał butelkę.

G. chwyciła ją niepewnie i powąchała, a następnie rozsiadła się obok Snape'a z jeszcze bardziej niepewną oraz nieufną miną.

- Intensywnie pachnie ten destylat…- Objęła szyjkę butelki ustami i przechyliła biorąc niewielkiego łyka. Degustowała chwilę, a potem wzięła kolejny i kolejny łyk, dopóki Snape nie odebrał jej trunku.

- Zasmakowało, nieprawdaż?

- Owszem…

- Chciałabyś jeszcze, prawda?

- Tak.

Snape podarował jej jeden ze swoich tryumfalnych uśmieszków i opróżnił butelkę do dna z resztek jej zawartości.

- Nie ma pan więcej?

- Mam.

- To ja poproszę.

- Tom nie będzie zadowolony z faktu, iż jego przyszła żona upija się whisky z jego najwierniejszym sługą.

- Skoro najwierniejszy, to mogę się przy nim czuć bezpiecznie. Nic mi pan nie zrobi, prawda, profesorze?

- Chciałbym, ale nie.

- Co chciałby pan mi zrobić?

Uniósł wysoko jedną brew zdziwiony pytaniem.

- Czasem mam ochotę…

- Taaak?

- By chwycić tę twoją chudą szyjkę i porządnie skręcić.

- Eee, tylko tyle?

- O reszcie lepiej bym nie mówił…

- A ja chętnie posłucham. Nie powie mi pan, jak tak ładnie proszę?

Nie zważając na jej pytanie powoli wstał i wyszedł z pokoju, by chwilę później wrócić z butelką i dwoma kieliszkami wypełnionymi kostkami lodu i pociętą w plastry cytryną.

- Cóż za szczodrość…- powiedziała sarkastycznie sięgając po swoją porcję.

- Jak nie pasuje, to może się skończyć w każdej chwili.

- Pasuje. Jestem po prostu zdziwiona.

- Nadal jesteś strasznie chuda. Miałaś zacząć się dobrze odżywiać. – Zaczął zmieniając temat.

- Myśli pan, że w ciągu tygodnia nagle przytyje?

- Któż to wie, dużo pożerasz tych naleśników podczas obiadu…Czyżbyś zajadała smutek?

- Ja pożeram naleśniki?! Zjadłam tylko osiem! – Wypaliła pomijając komentarz o smutku. W istocie – była okropnie przygnębiona, choć konwersacja ze Snape'm trochę poprawiała jej humor.

- Tylko osiem…- Zakpił ironicznie.

- Tak. Tylko. Tylko o połowę mniej od tych pana szesnastu polanych czekoladowym sosem!

- Jestem mężczyzną, a mężczyźni zazwyczaj jedzą więcej.

- Szesnaście.

- Przestań, dobre były!

- Szesnaście!

- Szesnaście, to ty będziesz miała siniaków na tyłku, jak cię wreszcie spiorę.

- Kolejna czynność zaraz po łamaniu karku, ciekawe…Duża przepaść między tymi dwoma…gestami. Nie lepiej byłoby najpierw sprać a potem skręcić kark?

- Przepaść, to możesz zaraz ujrzeć…Po czterech szklankach czystej whisky raczej nie dojdziesz sama do swoich kwater…

- Nic mi nie jest.

- To wstań i się przejdź kawałek, zobaczysz, jak się wszystko ładnie kołysze…

Wstała i okrążyła go zwinnie, sunąc lekko palcami po jego barkach.

- Lucjusz po czterech kolejkach leży i się ślini lub gada od rzeczy…Jak to więc możliwe, że takie chuchro…

- Oooh, odezwał się kulturysta.

Pominął komentarz i kontynuował.

- Jestem po prostu zdziwiony.

- Moje pokolenie różni się od tych obecnych. W niektórych kwestiach jesteśmy bardziej odporni. Na przykład w mojej rodzinie nie było żadnych chorób typu rak, zawał serca, lub też tych genetycznych...

- To jest naprawdę niespotykane, że jeszcze nie seplenisz i nie padasz na ziemie po każdym kroku.

- Czyżby zamierzał mnie pan spić, profesorze?

Nie odpowiedział. Usta mu tylko drgnęły w imitacji uśmiechu i nalał jej kolejnego drinka.

Rozmawiali przekomarzając się po każdym zdaniu jeszcze przez trzy kolejki, aż Snape poczuł, że traci kontrolę. Ona natomiast trzymała się doskonale i nie dawała żadnych oznak nietrzeźwości.

- Profesorze…profesorze Snape… - Szturchnęła go lekko, bo zauważyła, że zasnął.

- Slytherin…- Mruknął cicho. – Nigdy więcej z tobą nie pije…Slytherin…

- Lepiej już pójdę… - Wstała i poczuła lekkie zawirowanie w głowie, lecz nie przeszkodziło jej to w dotarciu do swoich komnat. Przed wyjściem lewitowała Snape'a do sypialni i ułożyła w łóżku, ściągnęła buty oraz surdut i przykryła kołdrą.

- Wypijemy jeszcze, gdy będzie pan w lepszej kondycji…

- Nigdy więcej…ja z tobą Slytherin nie wypije…nigdy więcej…

- Taak, już pan to mówił.

- To przez te naleśniki…

- O tak, winne zawsze są naleśniki.

- Slytherin…przynieś mi naleśnika…

- Jutro pan zje…Dobranoc.

- Slyth…- Zamknął oczy i zasnął. Tej nocy nie dręczył go żaden koszmar. Podobnie było z Georginą.

Zima zakończyła się niespodziewanie szybko i pod koniec lutego nie było już śladu po śniegu i mrozie. Georgina nauczyła się wszystkiego, co potrafią uczniowie Hogwartu na poziomie siódmego roku i dzięki zajęciom ze Snape'm poznała go bliżej. Okazało się, że była też znakomita w eliksirach i nie jeden sama wymyśliła. Snape był też zachwycony z perfum, które dla niego stworzyła. Nie powiedział tego, ale chyba to wiedziała, skoro oblewał się nimi codziennie. Nauka czarnej magii również okazała się jej dobrą stroną. Chłonęła wszystko, co przekazywał jej Tom i w wielu kwestiach zaczynała go prześcigać. Jedyny problem miała z jedną, wysoce istotną kwestią – z kontrolą. Wyciągnięcie z niej i wykorzystanie pokładów magii, które drzemały w ciele i umyśle było błahostką, zapanowanie nad nimi – ogromną trudnością. Malfoy Manor nie raz musiało być remontowane, a kwatery Georginy po nocy z koszmarami, do wymiany. Podczas snu potrafiła zdemolować nie tylko pokój, w którym się znalazła. To samo działo się w miejscach, o których chociażby śniła. Nie raz zdarzyło się, że jakiś wybuch nawiedził ogród Malfoy'ów lub inne miejsce, które G. kiedykolwiek widziała. Jeremiah spotykał się z nią średnio co trzy tygodnie, w zależności od tego, czy Snape musiał wybrać się po składniki do eliksirów, lub ona potrzebowała czegoś z Londynu.

Przygnębienie, które ją dotknęło wiele miesięcy wcześniej nie odstępowało jej na krok, zmniejszało się jedynie w chwilach spotkania z Jeremiahem lub przy whisky ze Snape'm.

Powoli zaczęła odczuwać strach. Swój własny…Po penetracji umysłu Voldemorta wiedziała tylko, że jest ogromnie podekscytowany nadchodzącym Turniejem i możliwością małżeństwa oraz spłodzeniem potomka, lecz ona, im bliżej było Turnieju, tym była bardziej przerażona, zwłaszcza, że uświadomiła sobie swoją słabość pod względem panowania nad sobą. W pierwszy dzień marca, na miesiąc przed Turniejem postanowiła napisać list z planem ataku Voldemorta. Czekała długo, ponieważ Tom ukończył kształtowanie owego planu dopiero kilka dni wcześniej.

_„__Jeremiah przekazał mi, że mam ci mówić po imieniu, zatem…Drogi Albusie! Penetracja umysłu Czarnego Pana nie należy do najprzyjemniejszych rzeczy, jednakowoż udało mi się dowiedzieć wszystkiego na temat planu. W momencie rozpoczęcia Turnieju otwiera się przejście łączące teren Hogwartu z tym mrocznym cmentarzem, o którym nie wiem nic, ponieważ jest to w myślach Toma otoczone jakąś barierą, której nie mogę złamać. Niemniej można to jakoś obejść…To zostawiam tobie. Kolejną sprawą jest świstoklik, który przeniesie Harry'ego na ten cmentarz. Śmierciożercy będą już tam czekali, gotowi do natychmiastowego ataku. Nie ma innego wyjścia, Potter wygra Turniej i znajdzie się w wymaganym miejscu, więc będą doskonale przygotowani. Armia Tom'a będzie składała się z pierwszej i drugiej linii. Pierwsza linia to jego najbardziej zaufani śmierciożercy, będzie tam Bella, Lucjusz, Nott i wielu innych. Linia druga to ja, Tom i Snape. Pierwsza ma za zadanie wykonać brudną robotę i dać chwilę do mojego ataku na ciebie i schwytanie Harry'ego, którym potem zajmie się Tom. Wiem, że sytuacja się skomplikuje, ponieważ po naszej stronie jest Jeremiah. Gdy tylko Tom go ujrzy, będzie kazał go zabić, więc proponuję, byś zapewnił mu specjalną ochronę. Więcej informacji na temat planu przekaże profesor Snape, któremu przekazałam rozpisany i rozrysowany plan. W momencie, gdy Tom dowie się o mojej zdradzie, będę usiłowała go zabić, choć z tym może być problem, ponieważ dowiedziałam się, że rozszczepił swoją duszę na siedem części. Nazywa się to horkruks. Jednym z nich jest Harry. Innym był pierścień, dał mi go nawet…kolejnym dziennik i ten wielki wąż - Nagini. Przyłączył je z powrotem, co dało mu więcej mocy. Są jeszcze trzy, medalion mojego ojca, nie mam pojęcia skąd go wziął, innym puchar Helgi i diadem mojej babci, Roweny. Gdzie się znajdują, tego nie wiem, ale postaram się dowiedzieć wkrótce. Czytałam o tych horkruksach. Póki nie zostaną zniszczone, Tom będzie się odradzał…Stał się pewny siebie, dlatego przyłączył trzy do siebie, więc zadanie jest trochę łatwiejsze…Mamy też przewagę, bo on nie wie o Legilimencji Dotyku i sam lęka się wejść w mój umysł, więc się nie dowie o tym, co my już wiemy. Mam nadzieję, że moje informacje się przydadzą. Do zobaczenia na Turnieju, pozdrawiam, Georgina Slytherin."_

List przekazała Snape'owi, który dał go Albusowi. Odczytał go na zebraniu Zakonu, co wzbudziło ogromne poruszenie. Zdecydowali oficjalnie przyłączyć młodego Potter'a i zadać mu pierwszą misję. Podobnie uczyniono z Hermioną i Ronaldem. Wielu członków otrzymało nowe zadania, a plan Turnieju został szczegółowo opracowany przez Albusa, Snape'a i Syriusza Black'a. Dumbledore jak i cały Zakon, czuł, że zwycięstwo jest na wyciągnięcie ręki.

Każdy dzień mijał szybko, jak przepływająca woda między palcami i nim się obejrzeli, do Turnieju został jedynie tydzień .

Zgonie z planem Voldemorta, Harry dostał się na cmentarz przy pomocy świstokika ukrytego w pucharze. W tym samym czasie pojawił się Zakon na czele z Dumbledore'm i Jeremiahem u boku. Gotowi do ataku Śmierciożercy ruszyli na Harry'ego, gdy tylko pojawił się w ich polu widzenia. Pierwsza linia Śmierciożerców bardzo szybko została rozgromiona. W tym momencie Georgina zaczęła ciskać zaklęciami w niedobitków składających się z pierwszej linii. Było to znakiem do ataku na Voldemorta. Zauwarzył to Jeramiah, więc trzecią grupę Zakonu skierował wprost na Czarnego Pana, który widząc zdradę Jeremiaha oraz G., nakazał Snape'owi zabić mężczyznę, a Bellatrix schwytać Georginę. Kobiecie nie udało się to i po krótkiej walce z Giną została pokonana i zabita w wyjątkowo brutalny sposób. Voldemort widząc, że Potter jest dobrze strzeżony i nie ma szans na przedostanie się do niego, rozkazał swoim sługom wycofać się, Snape'owi oczywiście polecił zostać i zabić Jeremiaha. Snape niepewny spojrzał na przyjaciela, który skinął smutno głową w wyrazie zgody, potem skierował wzrok na Dumbledora, który posłał mu pełne przyzwolenia spojrzenie i słysząc ponaglające słowa Czarnego Pana, posłał w kierunku Jeremiaha Avadę. Voldemort aportował się do Malfoy Manor wraz z resztkami swoich rannych sług, resztę schwytano, lecz większość była prawie martwa z powodu zaklęć, którymi obdarowała ich Gina oraz Dumbledore. Akcja rozgrywała się niezwykle szybko, przez co Gina nie zauważyła momentu śmierci Jeremiaha. Gdy wszystko ustało i martwa cisza rozległa się po cmentarzu, dziewczyna ujrzała ciało swojego ukochanego, nad którym pochylał się Snape w stroju śmierciożercy, po czym teleportował się nie spoglądając na nią nawet przez moment. G, wpadła w furię. Ziemia zaczęła się trząść, groby pękały, a w powietrzu czuć było mroczną moc. Już miała ponieść się złości, lecz zostało jej to przerwane. Czerwony promień uderzył wprost w plecy dziewczyny, co sprawiło, że nieprzytomnie upadła na zakrwawioną ziemię usłaną trupami. Na ręce wziął ją Dumbledore i wraz z Zakonem teleportowali się do Hogwartu. Zginęło ponad stu Śmierciożerców oraz połowa Zakonu Feniksa.


	22. Chapter 22

Rozdział 21

Po powrocie do Hogwartu przygotowano uroczystą kolację upamiętniającą tryumf Zakonu nad Czarnym Panem oraz pamięć poległych podczas konfrontacji ze Śmierciożercami. Jedyną osobą, która nie pojawiła się na posiłku, była Georgina. Wciąż nie obudziła się po zaklęciu, którym obezwładnił ją Dumbledore. Magomedycy mówili, że jej siły życiowe są na wyczerpaniu, inni specjaliści, że umiera, kolejni, że ona już nie chce żyć…Wyglądało na to, że już nigdy się nie obudzi. W każdym razie magomedycy i inni znawcy mieli rację, jej stan był ciężki, tak jakby umysł nakazywał ciału, by nie wracało do zdrowia. Jednak Georgina obudziła się pod czujnym okiem Poppy. Minął co prawda miesiąc, jednak dziewczyna otworzyła swoje srebrne oczy, tryskające smutkiem, goryczą oraz niewyobrażalnym gniewem przysłaniającym rozsądek. Gdy tylko podano jej odpowiednie eliksiry, nakarmiono oraz ubrano, odwiedził ją Dumbledore.

- Jak się czujesz? – spytał niepewnie.

- Okropnie. Nie widać?! – odburknęła groźnie, choć Albus mógł przysiąc, że to raczej brzmiało jak syk rozjuszonego węża, gotowego do ataku i nieokiełznanego.

- Uspokój się, zrobisz komuś krzywdę. – odpowiedział spokojnie, przytrzymując stolik, który powoli zaczął unosić się w powietrzu najprawdopodobniej w celu zdemolowania Skrzydła Szpitalnego.

Dziewczyna odwróciła głowę do okna i przypatrywała się przez chwilę widokowi, znajdującemu się na zewnątrz. Jezioro, które tam ujrzała przywoływało tyle wspomnień…

- Gdzie moja różdżka?

- Ja ją mam.

- Natychmiast mi ją oddaj, Albusie.

- Nie wiem, czy jest to dobry pomysł…

- Nie obchodzi mnie to. Chcę ją odzyskać. Jeśli mi jej nie oddasz, użyję innych środków, dobrze o tym wiesz.

- Mogłem cię tu sprowadzić zanim czarna magia tak tobą zawładnie…

- Niby czemu? Bo jestem teraz silniejsza od was wszystkich razem wziętych?!

- Może i jesteś, ale nie masz kontroli, więc twoja moc na nic ci się nie przyda. Wiem, że cierpisz po stracie Jeremiaha, ale wiedz, że to było nieuniknione. Voldemort nie odpuścił by mu. Prędzej czy później…

- Wolałabym później! – ryknęła aż podłoga się zatrzęsła. – W tym momencie do pokoju szpitalnego wszedł Snape.

- Albusie, czy ona już…- Zatrzymał się widząc jej furię w oczach, przepełnionych nienawiścią, smutkiem i chęcią zemsty.

- Ty! – Ujrzawszy go, wyskoczyła z łóżka i machnąwszy ręką, jakby od niechcenia, sprawiła, że Snape pofrunął wprost na ścianę, rozbijając sobie o nią głowę. Krew spłynęła mu po karku i z trudem otworzył jedno oko. Ujrzał nad sobą szczupłą, wręcz wychudzoną postać, z rozwianymi i splątanymi włosami, sińcami pod oczami i bladą cerą. Pochylała się nad nim, a gdy tylko ujrzała, że Snape się budzi, chwyciła go za szyję i bez trudu uniosła przyciskając do ściany.

- Będziesz błagał o śmierć…- syknęła mu do ucha.

- Niczego innego…nie pragnę bardziej… - wydyszał ledwo nabierając powietrza przez zaciśnięte gardło.

- Georgino, wystarczy. Puść go. – powiedział stanowczo Dumbledore.

- Nie wtrącaj się, starcze. – warknęła nie odwracając wzroku od Mistrza Eliksirów. - Pocierpisz, już ja się o to postaram…- Zacisnęła mocniej dłoń na szyi mężczyzny i pomimo ściśniętego gardła, z jego ust zaczął wydobywać się krzyk bólu, jakby z jej dłoń nie potrzebowała różdżki, by posłać mu najsilniejsze Crucio, jakie kiedykolwiek poczuł.

- Dosyć! – ryknął Dumbledore. – Masz już swoją zemstę, a teraz puść go.

G. nie reagowała.

- Puść go, to odzyskasz swoją różdżkę.

Przytrzymała jeszcze przez chwilę i wyswobodziła Snape'a z uścisku, który padł nieprzytomnie na podłogę. Podeszła do Dumbledore'a i wyciągnęła prowokująco dłoń czekając, aż czarodziej odda jej różdżkę.

- Nie rób głupstw. Wykorzystaj to w dobrym celu, masz szansę, bo Zakon jest dla ciebie otwarty. Severus był tylko narzędziem w rękach Voldemorta, nie mógł mu się sprzeciwić. Z pewnością kiedyś to zrozumiesz…

- Mam nadzieję, inaczej nie ręczę za to, co z wielką chęcią bym mu zrobiła…

- Pamiętaj, że Jeremiah był jego przyjacielem. Pomagał mu setki razy, Severus ma u niego dług, pozwól mu go spłacić…

Gina spojrzała na zmaltretowane ciało Mistrza Eliksirów i przypomniała sobie, jak Jeremiah o nim mówił. Nie było w jego słowach ani krzty nienawiści. Przypomniała sobie również, jak Snape ją przytulił, gdy nie było Jeremiaha, jak dawał jej poczucie bezpieczeństwa i towarzystwo w samotnych chwilach i…

Łzy napłynęły do srebrzystych oczu i padła na kolana ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. Dumbledore niepewnie schylił się do niej i wziął na ręce, uprzednio przywołując madame Pomfrey, by zajęła się Severusem. Zaniósł ją do łóżka, w którym leżała przez ostatni miesiąc i pozwolił zasnąć.

- Albusie, mam już zajęte wszystkie pokoje członkami Zakonu, niektórzy wciąż się nie obudzili. Niby gdzie mam położyć Severusa?

Dumbledore wyczarował łóżko i ustawił naprzeciw tego, na którym leżała G.

- Tutaj. Zawołaj mnie, jak zaczną się kłócić. – Uśmiechnął się słabo i wyszedł zamyślony.

Niepewnie otworzyła oczy i nie zauważając żadnej różnicy, wstała gwałtownie z łóżka. Uśmiechnęła się sama do siebie z własnej głupoty. Była przecież noc.

- Jestem zbyt przewrażliwiona… - mruknęła cicho do siebie.

Idąc w ciemności po omacku dotarła do stolika, na którym leżała jej różdżka. Zapaliła kilka świec i gdy odwróciła się, ujrzała łóżko leżące po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia. Spał w nim nie kto inny jak Mistrz Eliksirów, odziany w białą piżamę szpitalną wyglądał jak śmierć sama w sobie. Blady i słaby, z głową owiniętą bandażem. Dziesiątki wspomnień wróciły do niej w ułamku sekundy.

Atak Voldemorta…Śmierć Jeremiaha…Pobicie Snape'a….

_No tak, znów mnie poniosło_…- Pomyślała smutno.

Zdziwiona jego obecnością w jej pokoju podeszła do łóżka i przyjrzała się bliżej leżącemu na nim mężczyźnie. W tej chwili nie odczuwała żadnych emocji. Jakby wszystko wyparowało i pozostała tylko pustka…Tak jałowa stała się jej dusza. Zniknęło wszystko, pozostał tylko chłód…

Przejechała dłonią po jasnej skórze policzka, czując na nim lekki zarost. Twarz profesora była rozluźniona, na ustach nie błąkał się nawet najmniejszy złośliwy uśmieszek…

Poczuł coś zimnego i delikatnego, co muskało jego policzek. Mimowolnie uchylił powieki, by potem otworzyć je szeroko.

- Poczekaj najpierw, aż wyzdrowieję…Tortury na ledwo żywym człowieku nie sprawiają przyjemności, uwierz mi…- powiedział obojętnie zduszonym głosem.

- Chcę ujrzeć tylko jedno wspomnienie. – Zbliżyła się do jego twarzy, objęła ją dłońmi i dotknęła swoimi ustami wąskich warg Mistrza Eliksirów. Nic nie zauważyła. Pogłębiła pocałunek, na co on wzdrygnął się, więc przytrzymała mocniej jego twarz, jakby w obawie, że ucieknie. Gdy lekko się rozluźnił, poczuła, jak wsuwa język do jej ust. I tylko tyle pamiętała. Resztę zajęły jego wspomnienia z Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Ujrzała i poczuła jego emocje, zobaczyła przyzwolenie Jeremiaha, nakaz Voldemorta…i Dumbledore'a…

Nie zaszła dalej. Poczuwszy ciepłą dłoń na biodrze i jedną sięgającą pod koszulę, odsunęła się gwałtownie od Snape'a, który zupełnie zamroczony nie wiedział co robi. Patrzyła na niego przez chwilę, jak odzyskuje rezon. Buzowało w niej multum uczuć, od gniewu, żalu i chęć wyładowania się, po współczucie i ogromny smutek.

- Co…Co mi zrobiłaś?!

- Legilimencja Dotyku. Musiałam sprawdzić…po której jest pan stronie.

- Chyba raczej czy chciałem go zabić. – warknął obrażony. – Dumbledore miał rację, ta magia jest nie do pokonania…- Zamyślił się.

- Ja…Ja przepraszam.

- Co? – Próbował wykrzywić twarz w jakimś złośliwym grymasie, lecz nie udało mu się, bo poczuł tylko ból głowy. Cóż…pozostaje mu tylko jego niezawodna elokwencja.

- Niech mi pan wybaczy…Ja…Gdybym wiedziała…Wtedy, pan tak stał nad jego ciałem, jakby się cieszył z tego…A tak naprawdę pan tego nie chciał…To jest…Ja nie powinnam…- Padła na kolana i zaczęła płakać.

Nie wiedział, co zrobić. To przecież on był winnym! On, nie ważne, jak mało czasu mieli, zabił jej ukochanego, swojego przyjaciela…Zabił Jeremiaha…Cóż po tym, że tego nie chciał…On już nie żyje, a ona znów jest nieszczęśliwa. Pierwszy raz w życiu poczuł, że nie może na to pozwolić. Po raz pierwszy zapragnął kogoś uszczęśliwić. Nieważne, że nie miał zielonego pojęcia, jak to się robi.

_To się nie mieści w głowie! _– Myślał intensywnie, aż napłynął do jego żył tętniący gniew. Ona nie ma prawa go przepraszać! Zgorzkniałego śmierciożercę na dwóch etatach!

- Wstawaj, Slytherin i przestań się mazać. – warknął rozjuszony. Spojrzała na niego błyszczącymi od łez oczyma, w których tak często się zatracał, gdy tylko miał okazję…i gdy nikt nie patrzył.

- Co ja powiedziałem? Wstań natychmiast! – Ponaglił nauczycielskim tonem.

Podniosła się odruchowo i szybko otarła łzy, czując wstyd, że dała się ponieść emocjom przed Mistrzem Eliksirów.

- Podejdź bliżej. – Nakazał spokojniejszym już głosem.

Podeszła niepewnie, obawiając się jakiejkolwiek reakcji z jego strony. Był przecież tak nieprzewidywalny. Wpatrywał się w nią przez chwilę, by odetchnąć głośno i przyciągnąć ją do siebie jednym, silnym ruchem ramion, jakby sam nie wiedział, czy to zrobić, czy może jednak nie.

Wciągnął ją na łóżko i położył na boku tyłem do siebie. Sam ułożył się za nią i przykrył ich oboje pościelą. Sen. Tak, to dobry pomysł. Sen potrafi załagodzić wiele rozjątrzonych spraw.

- Co…Co pan robi? – Spięła się, jakby chciała uciec. Czując to, objął ją ramionami w talii, przycisnął mocno do siebie i wkładając dłoń pod koszulkę gładził brzuch.

- Ja się…boje. To dziwne…

- Uspokój się i śpij. Jest po północy. – Odpowiedział zimno, co zupełnie nie pasowało do uspokajających ruchów silnej dłoni na jej brzuchu. - Nigdy ci tego nie wynagrodzę…Przykro mi. – Szepnął z nadzieją, że dziewczyna tego nie usłyszy. To prawda, musiał ją przeprosić, ale z pewnością nie był na to gotowy w tej chwili. Wszystko działo się zbyt szybko. Co rusz jakieś nowe wydarzenie, a większość z nich umykała wszelkiej kontroli pozostawiając po sobie bolesne wspomnienia i kolejne ofiary, a on musiał się w tym wszystkim sprytnie odnaleźć.

_Merlinie…Emerytury, błagam…- _Pomyślał rozgoryczony i postanowił jak najszybciej zasnąć, bo im dłużej będzie zwlekał, tym trudniej będzie mu się powstrzymać.

- Profesorze…?

Nic już nie powiedział. Ona również. Po kilku minutach wyczuła spokojny i miarowy oddech profesora, co wskazywało na to, że zasnął. Spróbowała więc uspokoić myśli i wyspać się przed kolejnym, paskudnie samotnym dniem…Ale czy aby na pewno aż tak samotnym?


	23. Chapter 23

Rozdział 22

Dumbledore wszedł do Skrzydła Szpitalnego i znalazłszy madame Pomfrey dowiedział się, że dwójka czarodziejów w ostatnim pokoju jeszcze śpi i że noc spędzili bez kłótni. Dyrektor uśmiechnął się do Poppy i ruszył przed siebie, by jak najszybciej dotrzeć do Severusa i Georginy. Okazało się, że śpią razem, wtuleni w siebie. Mistrz Eliksirów trzymał w żelaznym, aczkolwiek delikatnym uścisku Georginę, nadal mając dłoń na jej brzuchu. Poppy jeszcze nie zdążyła odsłonić okien, więc w pokoju panował półmrok. Dumbledore machnął dłonią i zasłony zwinęły się wpuszczając wiosenne promienie porannego słońca. Severus mruknął coś niewyraźnie, gdy padła na niego ciepła struga światła i ukrył twarz przytulając ją do ciała dziewczyny.

- Severusie…- powiedział cicho Dumbledore powstrzymując się od chichotu.

- Nie widzisz, że śpię? – warknął Snape.

- Widzę, ale czas już wstawać. Wypuść proszę pannę Slytherin…- odparł nieco niepewnie. Nie wiedział, czego może się spodziewać po śpiącej jeszcze Georginie. Snape słysząc słowa Dumbledore'a otworzył szeroko oczy, a gdy ujrzał, z kim mu było dane spędzić noc, momentalnie zerwał się z łóżka budząc przy tym Georginę.

- Slytherin! – krzyknął.

- Nie tak głośno…- mruknęła i przewróciła się na drugi bok.

- Georgino, wstań proszę, musimy omówić kilka spraw. - mówił dyrektor.

Dziewczyna niechętnie wygramoliła się spod ciepłej pościeli i zaspanym wzrokiem spojrzała na obu mężczyzn.

- Profesorze Snape, mówiłam już, że świetnie panu w tej piżamce?

Mistrz Eliksirów przeszył ją karcącym spojrzeniem, jednak nie przejęła się tym. Przeciągnęła się niedbale, szybkim ruchem zarzuciła włosy do tyłu i stanęła obok Severusa zastanawiając się, co dyrektor ma jej do powiedzenia.

- Chcę, byście za godzinę zjawili się w moim gabinecie. Musimy omówić kilka ważnych spraw. Śniadanie zjecie tutaj. Severusie, twoje szaty zostaną tu dostarczone z twojego mieszkania. Panno Slytherin, dla pani mamy mundurek, Poppy powiedziała, że będzie pasował. – Wręczył jej pudełko z ubraniami i odszedł. Po chwili zjawił się skrzat z szatami dla Snape'a.

G. bezceremonialnie zaczęła rozpinać koszulę, by założyć mundurek.

- Co ty wyprawiasz?

- Ubieram się, nie widać?

- Czy ty zawsze musisz publicznie się przebierać?

- Publicznie może nie, ale jeśli jest ktoś w pokoju, to się nie krępuję. Nie widzę powodów, dla których miałabym się wstydzić.

- Masz tego nie robić więcej przed nikim, zrozumiałaś?

- Że co?

- Której części zdania nie możesz pojąć?

- Będę się rozbierała przed każdym i w każdej chwili, jak mnie najdzie ochota. Panu nic do tego.

- Mała, bezczelna prowokatorka!

- Bezczelna, jak najbardziej, prowokatorka, jakże by inaczej, ale że mała?

- Dobrze więc, nie krępuj się. – syknął zakładając ręce na piersiach. - Rozbieraj się, no dalej!

- A proszę bardzo, profesorze…

Zdziwiona jego nagłym wybuchem nerwowo odpinała kolejne guziki i po chwili koszula szpitalna opadła na podłogę ukazując jej nagie ciało. O dziwo, nie odwrócił się, jak to robił zazwyczaj, ale widziała, że powoli zaczyna już pękać na widok jej dłoni rozwiązujących sznurek od spodni. Już miały podzielić los koszuli, gdy Snape podbiegł w mgnieniu oka do zawadiacko uśmiechającej się Georginy i szybko przytrzymał zsuwające się z jej bioder spodenki.

- Istny rycerz w lśniącej zbroi z pana, profesorze Snape! I jak każdy rycerz nie pozwoli pan by ujma dotknęła damę, no niesamowite! – Kpina i sarkazm aż wylewały się z jej ust. Doskonale bawiła się zakłopotaniem Severusa Snape'a.

- Czyś ty zupełnie zdurniała? Albus chyba za mocno przyłożył ci tym zaklęciem, bo najprawdopodobniej uszkodził również mózg…Czy też może jego marną imitację.

W tym momencie do pokoju postanowiła wejść Poppy. Snape widząc otwierające się drzwi przysunął do siebie G. i owinął ramionami tak, by nikt więcej nie ujrzał jej ciała.

- Severusie, Georgino, wasze śniadayyyyy?! Co tu się dzieje? Severusie, jak śmiesz napastować tę biedną dziewczynę? Wstydził byś się, naprawdę! – odłożyła wściekle tacę i szybkim krokiem podeszła do obejmującej się pary czarodziejów. Podniosła koszulę G. z podłogi i silnym ruchem odepchnęła Snape'a od dziewczyny okrywając ją koszulą.

- Już dobrze moje dziecko, on nic ci nie zrobi. – Przytuliła zdziwioną ślizgonkę. - A ty co się gapisz? Dumbledore z pewnością się o tym dowie, już ja mu powiem, że obmacujesz uczennice.

- Zwróć proszę uwagę, że ona nie jest uczennicą Hogwartu. – odezwał się oburzony tym nagłym oskarżeniem. Przecież chciał tylko zasłonić jej ciało przed obcymi oczami, to aż takie złe?

- Co nie zmienia faktu, że jest nieletnia. Ile masz dziecko lat?

- Yyyy…Ponad dziewięćsss….yyy….- Spojrzała wrednie na Snape'a. – Mam siedemnaście.

- No wiesz co, Severusie?! Po tobie bym się tego nie spodziewała!

- Cóż, jeszcze rok do pełnoletniości, więc w sumie nie ma w tym nic strasznego. Panna Slytherin nie protestowała…Wręcz przeciwnie. - Zdecydował podjąć grę Georginy, która teraz miała pogrążyć ją, a nie biednego, niewinnego Mistrza Eliksirów.

- Słucham? – Poppy wytrzeszczyła oczy.

- Zaczęła się przy mnie rozbierać. Dodam też, że w nocy wślizgnęła mi się do łóżka…Bezwstydne teraz te nastolatki.

- Gino, to prawda?!

- Oczywiście…że nie! Profesor nie chciał wyjść, gdy ja próbowałam się przebrać. W dodatku zachęcał mnie, bym to robiła przy nim. A w nocy siłą zaciągnął mnie do łóżka i przytrzymywał, a potem włożył rękę pod moją koszulę i…

Poppy zbladła, Snape poczerwieniał. SNAPE POCZERWIENIAŁ!

- Aaaahahaha!

- Co cię tak bawi, młoda damo?!

- Nie widzi pani miny profesora?

- Mogę wiedzieć, w co wy pogrywacie?

- Spokojnie, madame Pomfrey, do niczego tu nie doszło. Profesor po prostu chciał mnie zasłonić o ile się nie mylę, by nikt, kto niespodziewanie wszedłby do pomieszczenia, nie widział jak się przebieram. Sama zaproponowałam, by mnie zasłonił, lecz koszula wypadła mi z rąk…i jakoś to tak wyszło…

- Chyba należą mi się przeprosiny, Poppy. – warknął Snape lodowatym tonem.

- Tak, tak, przepraszam. Już nigdy nie będę wątpiła w twoje czyste intencje wobec młodych, ślicznych i półnagich dziewcząt. – powiedziała z najostrzejszym sarkazmem, na jaki było ją stać, po czym uśmiechnęła się do siebie i skierowała do wyjścia.

- Śniadanie i eliksiry są na stoliku. Macie zjeść wszystko. Miłego dnia. – Odwróciła się i wyszła.

Spojrzeli na siebie i po chwili Gina wybuchła śmiechem.

- Podejrzewam, że Poppy sprawdzi, co robimy, zatem radzę ci przestać się głupio śmiać i zająć się jedzeniem.

- Oczywiście, tatusiu, już twoja grzeczna córeczka zje śniadanko.

- Nie prowokuj mnie, dobrze ci radzę. – syknął rozdrażniony. Jej słowa zaczęły w jakiś dziwny sposób na niego działać, przywołując obrazy nagiego ciała ślizgonki. _Nie, nie, nie! Myśl o gumochłonach, myśli o gumochłonach! – _Karcił się mentalnie, podczas gdy G przyglądała mu się uważnie.

Uśmiechnęła się do siebie, wzięła mundurek i rzucając na siebie zaklęcie kameleona, zdjęła piżamę i ubrała się w strój uczennicy Hogwartu, rzecz jasna z domu Slytherin.

Ujrzawszy, że Snape zrobił to samo, skierowała się do stolika i zajęła jedzeniem śniadania. Tego poranka było jej tak wesoło, że całkowicie zapomniała o wydarzeniach z poprzedniego miesiąca.

- Witajcie ponownie. Usiądźcie. Może chcecie herbaty?

- Nie, dziękuję. Zajmijmy się tym, po co tu przyszliśmy. – Szybko uciął Snape.

- A ja poproszę. – Powiedziała G.

- Czy uważasz, że twoim obowiązkiem jest mieć zawsze inne zdanie? – powiedział groźnie Mistrz Eliksirów karcąc ją mroźnym spojrzeniem.

- Zawsze inne zdanie? Przecież nie zabronił mi pan pić herbaty!

- Spokojnie, moi drodzy. – Albus wydawał się świetnie bawić. Podał dziewczynie herbatę, wziął również filiżankę dla siebie i przeszedł do sedna sprawy. - Zacznę od ciebie, Georgino. Słyszałem, że chcesz odnaleźć twój rodzinny dom…a właściwie zamek. Wysłałem na poszukiwania kilku zaufanych ludzi, lecz nie udało się nam go zlokalizować. Obawiam się, że już nie istnieje.

- Sama zajmę się poszukiwaniami. Wiem dokładnie, gdzie on się znajduje.

- Dobrze. W takim razie, jak będziesz chciała opuścić zamek i się tam udać, daj mi znać. Przydzielę ci kogoś do ochrony.

- Nie potrzebuję ochrony.

- Owszem, potrzebujesz. Ochrony przed samą sobą, już o tym rozmawialiśmy…

- Dobrze, już dobrze. Zgadzam się. Co dalej?

- Myślę, że dobrze będzie znaleźć ci prywatne kwatery.

- Miałabym mieszkać tutaj? W Hogwarcie?

- Tak. Uważam też, że dobrym pomysłem będzie, jak zaczniesz tu naukę.

- Ale ja już nauczyłam się wszystkiego! Profesor Snape może to potwierdzić!

- Nie wątpię w to. Chodzi jednak o to, byś była bezpieczna i by otoczenie wokół ciebie było bezpieczne. Jeśli będziesz pod stałą opieką osób wykwalifikowanych, z pewnością nauczysz się panować nad swoim ogromnym potencjałem. Uwierz mi, to bardzo ci się przyda. Nikt nie trafi się zaklęciem od tyłu, bo będziesz potrafiła się obronić w mgnieniu oka…

- Czy nadal będę mogła uczyć się czarnej magii?

- Wykluczone! – syknął Snape.

- Oczywiście. Severus z chęcią nauczy cię wszystkiego, co sam potrafi. Przyda ci się to w konfrontacji z Czarnym Panem.

- Albusie! Odmawiam, stanowczo odmawiam!

- Już postanowione. Na początek raz w tygodniu.

- A ten wybraniec…jak on tam miał…?

- Harry.

- Właśnie. A nie mogłabym z nim się uczyć? Słyszałam, że jest potężny.

- To beztalencie przez rok uczyło się prostego Accio, nie ma on pojęcia o prawdziwej magii…- odparł Snape.

- Harry ma zbyt czyste serce, by móc przyjąć czarną magię. Tego trzeba pragnąć, potrzebować, być na to podatnym i przede wszystkim mieć w sobie cząstkę zła. Czarna magia zniszczyłaby Harry'ego. – odpowiedział Albus pomijając komentarz Snape'a.

- W takim razie ja nie mam czystego serca, potrzebuję tego, jestem podatna i zła?

- Skoro czarna magia wybrała ciebie, to oznacza, że w głębi duszy jest coś złego, co pragnie się wydostać. Czarna magia to umożliwia. Jest bardzo skomplikowana i ściśle łączy się z psychiką czarodzieja. Ktoś używający czarnej magii niekoniecznie musi być złym człowiekiem. – Tu spojrzał sugestywnie na Snape'a, który widząc to, prychnął szyderczo. – Trzeba być silnym, by to okiełznać i mieć kontrolę nad swoim umysłem. I tego właśnie ci brakuje, moja droga. Severus opanował to już bardzo dawno, dlatego będzie dla ciebie najlepszym nauczycielem.

- Tom przecież też panował nad czarną magią, a nie nauczył mnie panowania nad umysłem.

- Przyznam, że to też mnie zastanawia. Tom był wyjątkowy, nadal tak uważam. Gdyby jego potencjał ukierunkować, tak jak to chcę zrobić z twoim, byłby z niego naprawdę niezwyciężony czarodziej, z tą różnicą, że po stronie dobra.

- No dobrze. W takim razie zgadzam się. Tylko nie chcę zaczynać od pierwszej klasy…

- Oczywiście, że nie zaczniesz od pierwszej. Pomyślałem, że dołączysz do czwartoklasistów, tam jest Draco Malfoy, którego zapewne dobrze już znasz.

- Owszem, znam go.

- Liczę, że nie omieszkasz zapoznać się z naszym Wybrańcem oraz jego przyjaciółmi… - Tu spojrzał na Severusa, który oczywiście prychnął pogardliwie słysząc słowo „wybraniec".

- Tak…spróbuję się zapoznać…Mam tylko jeszcze dwa pytania…

- Słucham.

- Czy mogę dołączyć do Zakonu?

- Już w nim jesteś, moja droga.

- To dobrze…I jeszcze jedno. Czy mogłabym na czas nauki w Hogwarcie przyjąć nazwisko Jeremiaha?

- Dlaczego?

- Nie chcę robić niepotrzebnego szumu wokół siebie…Lepiej będzie zachować moją tożsamość w tajemnicy, zwłaszcza, że mając siedemnaście lat dołączę do młodszych klas. Już to będzie wystarczająco dziwne…

- Dobrze, w takim razie od dziś jesteś Georgina Goeth.

- Dziękuję, Albusie.

- Severusie, twoje zadanie już po części omówiliśmy. Będziesz szkolił Georginę.

- A co powiem Czarnemu Panu? Zastanawiałeś się nad tym?

- Owszem, ale to omówimy na spotkaniu Zakonu, które odbędzie się w sobotę o 20.00 w moim gabinecie.

- Czy to wszystko? – spytał poirytowany Snape.

- Nie. Mam dla ciebie jeszcze jedno zadanie. Zaprowadź Georginę do jej nowych kwater.

- A czy ja wyglądam na kamerdynera?

- Szaty pasują, więc…

- Nie drażnij mnie, Albusie.

- Po prostu jesteś jedyną osobą, którą mogę o to teraz poprosić, Severusie. Nie sądzę, by było to dla ciebie aż tak trudne i…

- Dobrze, już dobrze! Zgadzam się. Komnaty…Gdzie one się znajdują?

- W lochach, na najniższym poziomie, tuż pod twoim mieszkaniem.

- TE komnaty? Ale one są zamknięte i zapieczętowane, nie ma możliwości dostania się tam.

- Panna Slytherin poradzi sobie, z pewnością zna zaklęcie, które odblokuje prywatne kwatery jej ojca.

- Owszem, pamiętam je. – Uśmiechnęła się radośnie.

Lochy. Jak zawsze zimne i ponure, paradoksalnie wprawiały ją w dobry nastrój. Znaleźli się na rozwidleniu korytarzy. Jeden prowadził do prywatnych kwater Snape'a, drugi kończył się pustą ścianą.

- To tutaj. Próbowałem otworzyć to setki razy…Nigdy mi się nie udało, nawet Tom nie poradził sobie.

Gina uśmiechnęła się do siebie i po chwili Snape usłyszał znajomy syk – mowę węży. Dziewczyna w tym czasie machnęła kilka razy różdżką w nieznanym mu ruchu nadgarstka. Rzucała zaklęcie w języku węży i najwyraźniej było to czarnomagiczne zaklęcie, bo Mistrz Eliksirów wyczuł mroczną łunę energii, która wypełniła cały korytarz.

Ściana rozsunęła się na boki, niczym drzwi windy w Ministerstwie Magii, ukazując srebrne wrota ozdobione wężami i napisami w dziwnym języku.

- Co to za język?

- Ojciec przełożył mowę węży na język pisany, nauczył mnie tego. Jest tu napisane „Nieproszony gościu, bazyliszek czeka na twe spojrzenie, daj mu swe ślepia, on otuli cię kamiennym spokojem po wieki."

- Ciekawa metafora dla petryfikacji…

- Dziękuję.

- Ty to ułożyłaś?

- Owszem.

- Zatem okropny to tekst.

- Och, czegóż innego mogłam się spodziewać…- mruknęła do siebie.

- Mówiłaś coś?

- Tak, wchodzi pan, czy nie?

- Zapraszasz mnie do swoich kwater? Hmmm, ciekawa propozycja. A co będziemy tam robić?

- Nie domyśla się pan?

- Domyślam…Panno Slytherin.

- Zatem zapraszam. – Wpuściła Snape'a, którego twarz przyozdobił złośliwy uśmieszek.

- Widać, że setki lat nikt tu nie sprzątał. To jak, pomoże mi pan pozbyć się tego kurzu, czy nie?

- To jest to, co mieliśmy robić?

- No tak, a na co pan liczył?

- Nieważne…- Spojrzał na nią prowokująco, w wyjątkowo oczywisty sposób.

Odwzajemniła spojrzenie, po czym wzięli się do pracy. Całe mieszkanie zostało wysprzątane w zaledwie kilka minut, a meble i sanitariaty wymienione na nowe. Gdy zakończyli pracę, G. rozpaliła ogień w kominku i rozsiadła się wygodnie na skórzanym fotelu. Snape tymczasem przyglądał się księgozbiorom Salazara Slytherina.

- Mam ich jeszcze więcej w zamku…Tylko muszę go odnaleźć….

- W rzeczy samej…- Stał jak zahipnotyzowany przed regałami marząc tylko, by każda z nich trafiła w jego ręce choćby na minutę.

- Jak będzie pan grzeczny, to je panu pożyczę. Znam je wszystkie praktycznie na pamięć, ojciec za karę kazał mi się ich uczyć…Nie będą mi już potrzebne.

- Widzę, że cię to bawi.

- Jasne. W końcu mam wreszcie coś, czego pan pragnie – książek Salazara Slytherina.

- Masz zdecydowanie więcej rzeczy, których pragnę.

- Yyy…Naprawdę? Co to za rzeczy?

- Tych z zamku pewnie też kazał ci się uczyć, prawda?

- Ach, książki…Tak. Te też musiałam zakuć na blachę…

- Zakuć na blachę?

- Draco czasem tak mówił. - Posmutniała na wspomnienie miłych chwil spędzonych w towarzystwie blondyna oraz jego rodziców..

- Widzę, że się za nim stęskniłaś…

- Tak…

- Draco jak wiesz, jest w Slytherinie, będziecie się często widywać.

Siedziała na kanapie wpatrując się w ogień i nagle zalała ją fala bolesnych wspomnień. Snape widząc to poczuł się dziwnie poruszony i jednocześnie zdziwiony, że zwrócił uwagę na czyjeś uczucia.

- Profesorze…

- Tak? – odpowiedział nieobecnym głosem podziwiając wnętrze barku, wypełnionego wybornym, kilkuwiecznym alkoholem.

- Czy ma pan może jakieś wspomnienia Jeremiaha? Takie do myślodsiewni…

- Nie mam. Jedyne co posiadam, to te w moim umyśle.

Posmutniała jeszcze bardziej. Podciągnęła kolana pod brodę, owinęła je ramionami i ukryła twarz pozwalając, by kilka łez wypłynęło z jej oczu.

- Mógłbym ci dać kilka wspomnień z mojej pamięci…- Nawet nie wiedział, dlaczego wypowiedział te słowa. Nie brzmiały one wybornie miło, zawierały standardowy, zimny ton, ale jednak. Snape zaproponował komuś pomoc! Bezinteresownie! Stwierdził po kilku chwilach zamyślenia, że powinni zapisać to w Historii Hogwartu, Granger miałaby wreszcie nowe informacje do jak to określiła Gina „Wkucia na blachę"…Gina…Użył w myślach jej imienia, a właściwie zdrobnienia! _Snape, jest z tobą coraz gorzej_…- Pomyślał cierpko.

- Naprawdę? Mógłby pan to zrobić?!

- A nie słyszałaś za pierwszym razem?

- No…tak…Zapomniałam, że nie znosi pan tego typu pytań…- Otarła łzy i uśmiechnęła się.

- Masz tu myślodsiewnię?

- Nie, nie mam.

- A fiolkę do nici wspomnień?

- A nie może być zwykła? Taka jak do eliksiru?

- Zaraz wrócisz do pierwszej klasy! Co ja mówiłem na temat przechowywania wspomnień?

- Że szkło musi być specjalne, inaczej wspomnienie się deformuje…

- I tak ciężko sobie przypomnieć, zanim zaczniesz zadawać durne pytania?

- Oj, już niech pan tak nie jęczy…

- To ty jeszcze nie słyszałaś, jak ja jęczę!

- Słyszałam!

- Tak? – Uniósł prowokacyjnie jedną brew do góry. – A niby kiedy?

- Gdy pana całowałam w szpitalu, jak chciałam dostać ….wspomnienie ….o Jeremiahu…o…jego śmierci…- Znieruchomiała.

- Ja w cale nie jęczałem! A tak nawiasem, to coś się tak zacięła?...Zaraz, ty chyba nie myślisz, że…

- Jeden mały całus! Nie wejdę głęboko, wezmę tylko te wspomnienia, gdzie jest Jeremiah. Proszę!

Snape wpatrywał się w nią głęboko zastanawiając się nad sprawą i w sumie nawet nie miał pojęcia, co go skłoniło do oddania jej wspomnień w taki sposób.

Usiadł obok niej na kanapie i rozchylił nogi.

- ?

- Nie rób takich min, bo wyglądasz na głupszą od Potter'a. Siadaj. – Wskazał swoje kolana. – Chyba nie myślisz, że będę się wyginał, by dosięgnąć tej twojej pustej łepetyny? Jeszcze tego brakowało.

Fuknęła ze złością i rozsiadła się na kolanach mężczyzny. Chwyciła go za kark i gdy już miała sięgnąć ustami do wąskich warg Mistrza Eliksirów, zatrzymał ją stanowczym ruchem.

- Nie dalej, niż wspomnienia o Jeremiahu. Ostrzegam cię. Dowiem się, jeśli zajdziesz za daleko. Zrozumiałaś?

- Tak, odparła cicho i zbliżyła wargi do ust Mistrza Eliksirów. Tym razem wiedziała, jak ma się do tego zabrać. Od razu przeszła do sedna. Wsunęła mu język do ust, na co on automatycznie odpowiedział tym samym, choć na początku zesztywniał i zaczął nerwowo oddychać. Odsunęła się nagle.

- Coś nie tak?

- W porządku, kontynuuj.

Nie myśląc już o niczym więcej, ponownie złożyła na jego ustach gorący, namiętny pocałunek. Postanowiła się chwilę nacieszyć chwilą. Snape całował doskonale. Voldemort ślinił się i ranił usta, język wpychał aż do gardła, nie znosiła tego. Jeremiah obchodził się z nią jak z porcelaną, tak delikatnie, że niemal nic nie czuła. Lubiła jego pocałunki, jednak to, co potrafił Snape, tak, ten Snape, wredny dupek z lochów, z garbatym, ogromnym nosem Snape, z całej tej trójki całował najlepiej. Władczo, namiętnie, bez zbędnych gestów, wszystko to, co niezbędne przy pocałunku, każdy ruch jakby przemyślany. Od czasu do czasu przygryzł jej wargę lub przez chwilę całował zaborczo, by zaraz potem kontynuować delikatnie, pieszcząc każdy zakamarek jej ust. Zrobiło jej się słabo, a w podbrzuszu poczuła dziwny uścisk, przyjemny, niemniej jednak dziwny, nigdy wcześniej nie poczuła czegoś podobnego. Stanowczo stwierdzając, że posuwa się za daleko, wgłębiła się we wspomnienia.

Gdy tylko ujrzała to, czego pragnęła, zerwała połączenie i zakończyła pocałunek. Okazało się, że jej koszulka już dawno jest rozpięta, spódniczka podwinięta, a dłonie Snape'a powędrowały na piersi, mocno je ściskając. Zeskoczyła szybko z jego kolan, zapięła koszulę i poprawiła resztę garderoby, po czym wpatrywała się w Mistrza Eliksirów, który w tej chwili odczuwał niezwykłe efekty Legilimencji Dotyku. Przepełniała go ogromna energia, przyjemność, wręcz euforia. Policzki miał zaczerwienione, oczy błędne, błyszczały jakby był pod wpływem Imperio. Po kilku minutach wrócił do siebie czerwieniąc się jeszcze bardziej, gdyż ujrzał w swoich spodniach wyraźną wypukłość , co wskazywało na gotową do stosunku erekcję.

- Profesorze, w porządku?

- T...Tak…Nic mi nie jest…Ja…Lepiej już pójdę…Tak, pójdę będzie lepiej jak pójdę ja…

Snape po raz pierwszy w życiu pozwolił, by jego samokontrola zawisła na cienkiej nici, a w dodatku czuł się zamroczony tą prastarą magią i gorącą, namiętną dziewczyną na jego kolanach, co skutecznie utrudniało mu utrzymanie równowagi na ostrej krawędzi. Pozostawiając ją z beznamiętnym wyrazem na twarzy wyszedł z jej kwater i udał się do swoich. Tam zdjął z siebie każdy skrawek ubrania i rzucił się do wanny. Był tak zdezorientowany, że nawet nie śmiał dotknąć stojącej na baczność męskości, a co dopiero ulżyć sobie w napięciu.

Relaksacyjna kąpiel nie trwała długo. Gdy tylko zanurzył się w ciepłej wodzie, poczuł piekący ból w przedramieniu. Został wezwany.


	24. Chapter 24

Rozdział 23

- Jestem, mój panie. – Ukląkł przed Czarnym Panem spuszczając głowę. Umysł miał spokojny i oczyszczony, wszystkie nieprzeznaczone dla Voldemorta obrazy zostały zepchnięte w głąb podświadomości Severusa, co zawsze dawało mu prawie stuprocentową pewność, że Mroczny Lord niczego nie zauważy. W rzeczywistości cieszył go fakt, że jedyną magią, która jest w stanie bez przeszkód przebić się przez jego osłony, jest Legilimencja Dotyku, był również wielce rad, że Voldemort jej nie posiada. Nie chciał być co spotkanie całowany przez tego potwora. Na samą myśl o jakimkolwiek kontakcie fizycznym wzdrygnął się w geście obrzydzenia i chwilę potem poczuł, że Czarny Pan wtargnął w jego umysł. Gdy już skończył, odezwał się tryumfalnym głosem, aczkolwiek przepełnionym pewną niebezpieczną nutką grozy.

- Powinienem ci się, mój wierny sługo, odwdzięczyć za zabicie tego plugawego zdrajcy. Nie sądziłem, że mój plan runie z takiego powodu. Męczy mnie tylko jedna kwestia. Skoro ona miała kontakt z Zakonem, to ten przeklęty starzec powinien ci cokolwiek na ten temat powiedzieć.

- Panie, o zdradzie Georginy i Jeremiaha dowiedziałem się w czasie ataku, gdy ugodziła mnie klątwa dziewczyny. Jeremiah powiedział Dumbledore'owi, że wnikliwie sondujesz mój umysł i dowiedziałbyś się o zdradzie, więc ukryli to przede mną. A poza tym, zapewne widziałeś to w moich myślach, panie, więc dlaczego pytasz?

Voldemort uniósł spokojnie bladą, już ludzką dłoń i opanowanym głosem rzekł:

- Spokojnie, Severusie. Widziałem, żeś jest lojalny ponad wszystko. Chciałem po prostu usłyszeć to z twoich ust. Widzę, że zależy ci na godnej służbie.

- Dziękuję, panie.

- Nie dość, że ten zdrajca odebrał mi mój skarb, to zachwiał twoją pozycję wśród członków tego żałosnego Zakonu. – mówił przejęty przechadzając się po gabinecie. - Teraz żałuję, że nakazałem ci go zabić. – Nagle zmienił zdanie, a z jego głosu można było wyczuć gniew. - Mogłem osobiście się nim zająć, torturować go godzinami, aż w końcu skrócić ten nędzny żywot w najbardziej brutalny sposób…Ale to nieważne, nieważne…Mam teraz nowy, lepszy plan…

- Panie, tacy nic niewarci zdrajcy nie zasługują na śmierć z twej ręki…

- Wiem, mój sługo. Dlatego osobiście dostarczysz mi naszą drogą Georginę, ona z całą pewnością zasługuje na wymierzenie kary moją ręką.

- Co dokładnie mam zrobić?

- Postanowiłem zabawić się jej kosztem, tak, jak ona bawiła się moim. Zatem najpierw zmusisz ją do tego, by zgodziła się na zostanie twoją własnością. Na jej ciele ma widnieć tatuaż z twoim herbem, Severusie. Ma być twoja. Gdy już ją sponiewierasz jak najgorszą szmatę, zaczniesz ją uwodzić. Niech się dziewczynka zakocha. Następnie zrób wszystko, by poczuła się jeszcze gorzej, myślę, że zdrada lub coś podobnego będzie odpowiednie. Baw się nią tak długo, jak będziesz miał na to ochotę. Zasługujesz na to, Severusie. Gdy już ta zabawka ci się znudzi, wzbudź w niej zaufanie tak ogromne, że pójdzie z tobą dobrowolnie wprost w moje ręce. Nie tylko będzie cierpiała z powodu twojej zdrady, ale jeszcze solidnie poczuje na sobie mój gniew. Czy to jest dla ciebie zrozumiałe?

- Oczywiście, to będzie czysta przyjemność.

- Wiem, że ci się uda, Severusie…- Po krótkiej chwili milczenia odezwał się ponownie. - Sprawy jednak zaczęły się układać. Potter to dla mnie pestka, załatwię go, jak mnie najdzie ochota. Priorytetem jest zebranie nowych sług i śmierć Dumbledore'a. Już zaangażowałem do tego zadania Drakona, rodzina Malfoy'ów będzie miała okazję udowodnić swoją absolutną lojalność. Śmierć tej małej wywłoki zostawię na deser…Zatem, miłej zabawy, Severusie…- syknął drapieżnie.

- Dziękuję panie za tak ogromy przywilej. Czy jest jeszcze coś, co mogę zrobić?

- Nie. To już wszystko. Chcę abyś na odchodnym wziął pod uwagę to, że niepowodzenie będzie ukarane. Możesz odejść.

Mistrz Eliksirów ukłonił się Czarnemu Panu i powrócił do Hogwartu. Momentalnie zasnął, gdy tylko padł na łóżko.

Sobota rozpoczęła się dla niego parszywie. Przypomniał sobie wszystko to, co nakazał mu zrobić Voldemort. Zastanawiał się, czy_ jej_ o tym powiedzieć, czy też trzymać w tajemnicy, by jego myśli przy penetracji Voldemorta były bardziej realistyczne. Z drugiej strony ona może nie chcieć się zgodzić na cokolwiek…A wtedy Czarny Pan podda go takim torturom, o jakich świat nie słyszał…Z pewnością go nie zabije, o nie, to by się nie opłacało…Severus nie miałby nic przeciwko, gdyby go zabito. Odzyskał by wreszcie spokój…jednak miał jeszcze wiele do zrobienia…

- Severusie, ja zginę. Nie zaprzeczysz temu. I z pewnością z twojej ręki. Jestem na to gotów…

- Głupoty gadasz, jak zwykle.

- To nieuniknione. Severusie, masz u mnie dług, pamiętasz? Jesteś mi winien przysługę. W tym momencie proszę cię o jej spełnienie. Nie masz prawa odmówić.

- Jak możesz wymagać ode mnie czegoś takiego? Za kogo ty mnie masz?!

- Severusie, jesteś jedyną osobą, na którą nie obraziłbym się, że mnie zabiła

- Ty słuchasz siebie czasem?

- Obiecaj mi, że wykonasz rozkaz Czarnego Pana.

Snape milczał.

- Severusie, obiecaj mi!

- Obiecuję. - mruknął zawiedziony…

- I jeszcze jedno…

- Co znowu?

- Nie opuść jej tak, jak ja to zrobię…

- O czym ty mówisz?

- Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz. Widzę, jak na nią patrzysz i nie mam o to żalu, ja patrzyłem na nią tak samo i…

- Wydaje ci się…

- Dbaj o nią. Jest sama na tym świecie.

- Nie mogłeś jej po prostu powiedzieć, że oddałeś siebie temu przeklętemu handlarzowi dusz i został ci rok życia?

- Nie potrafiłem…nie mogłem.

- Warto było oddawać się za kilka dni spędzonych w gronie rodziny?

- Gdybym poznał Georginę wcześniej, z pewnością bym tego nie zrobił…Nadała sens tej resztce życia, która mi pozostała i jestem jej za to ogromnie wdzięczny. Zatem widzimy się jutro…Eeeeh, nigdy nie lubiłem tych Turniejów Trójmagicznych…- powiedział smutno Jeremiah.

- Czy mam jej powiedzieć o tym, że zginąłeś z własnej woli?

- Jeśli jej powiesz, że musiałem zrezygnować z kilku miesięcy życia z nią, byś ty nie ujawnił się jako zdrajca Czarnego Pana, z pewnością znienawidziłaby cię bardziej, niż gdybyś jej pokazał wspomnienie, że nie chciałeś tego, że to _on_ i Dumbledore ci kazali…że nie miałeś wyboru. Ona zrozumie, zaufaj mi.

- Obyś się nie mylił…

Wspomnienie ostatniej rozmowy z Jeremiahem bolało, niczym cierń przebijający się wciąż na nowo, boleśnie rozrywający skórę przy każdym ruchu. Czuł to w swoim zmrożonym, toksycznym, wypełnionym goryczą, jadem i nienawiścią do samego siebie mrocznym sercu, które coraz częściej dawało o sobie znać.

Gdy zjadł śniadanie w swoich kwaterach, ubrał się i ruszył do gabinetu Dumbledore'a.

- Dyrektorze.

- Wejdź, synu. Co tak wcześnie dzisiaj? Pewnie jesteś głodny, może zjesz śniadanie?

- Nie, dziękuję. Już jadłem.

- Mizernie wyglądasz. Co cię trapi?

- Wczoraj zostałem wezwany.

- Wyczułem to. Zatem co masz mi do powiedzenia?

Snape opowiedział Albusowi o nowym planie, jaki Czarny Pan ułożył wobec Georginy. Dumbledore przeraził się i wyraźnie czuł się bezradny. Każda próba uniknięcia wykonania rozkazu Voldemorta skończyłaby się źle.

- Jedynym wyjściem jest wykonanie rozkazu i nie mówienie o tym Georginie.

- Ty zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, jak ona będzie po tym skrzywdzona?! To ją zniszczy. Nie mogę tego zrobić!

- Rozumiem to, ale nie mamy wyboru. Póki nie panuje nad swoją mocą w pełni, mamy jeszcze trochę czasu na realizację planu. Inni członkowie Zakonu mają o tym nie wiedzieć. Poradzisz sobie, Severusie.

- On mówił mi to samo.

- Wiem, że nie chcesz jej krzywdzić, ale zauważ dobre strony tego planu. Każdy potrzebuje towarzystwa, Severusie.

- I to ma mnie pocieszyć? To będzie nic innego, jak gwałt. Ona nie zgodzi się na nic, nie rozumiesz?

- Wszystko doskonale rozumiem, Severusie i nie myśl, że nie jest mi z jej powodu przykro. - Snape spojrzał na niego pogardliwie, lecz dyrektor zignorował to kontynuując mowę. - Gdy już zrealizujesz poszczególne punkty planu Toma, będziesz mógł to rozegrać w zupełnie inny sposób. Być może wtedy jej o tym powiesz…Ponadto mamy możliwość stworzenia własnego planu. Jak już będziesz ją przyprowadzał do Czarnego Pana i gdy ona będzie w pełni świadoma tego, co dla niej przyszykowaliśmy, z pewnością pomoże w pozbyciu się Voldemorta.

- Ona miałaby go pokonać? Przecież ten wspaniały Wybraniec jest do tego przeznaczony…

- Pamiętasz list, który mi wysłała? Mówiła o horkruksach. Harry przypadkowo jest jednym z nich. Jeśli pozbędziemy się horkruksów, przepowiednia straci swoją moc, Harry nie musi być tym, który ma go pokonać. Będzie mogła to zrobić nasza Georgina. Jestem pewien, że się jej uda. Jest od niego zdolniejsza, w niej cała nadzieja. Musimy tylko znaleźć sposób, by usunąć cząstkę duszy Voldemorta z Harry'ego.

- Zniszczyć horkruksy…Czyli zabić Pottera?

- Tak. Porozmawiam z nim o tym. Kamień wskrzeszenia powinien załatwić sprawę, Harry zasługuje na to, by go użyć.

- A już myślałem, że będę miał z głowy tę przeklętą kopię swojego ojca…

- Severusie!

- Tak, tak, wiem…Nie mogę go obrażać, bo jest Wybrańcem. Czy to wszystko?

- Poczekaj. Chciałbym, byś to wziął. – Podał mu mały, srebrny klucz.

- Po co mi to?

- Jest to klucz, którym otworzysz przejście z twojego mieszkania, do komnat G. Twoje komnaty były niegdyś laboratorium Slytherina, więc stworzył dodatkowe przejście.

- I ty mi dopiero o tym mówisz?! Przecież lata próbowałem dostać się do kwater Slytherina!

- Wiem, ale nie mogłem ci go dać, jest tam wiele ksiąg, na które nie byłeś gotów.

- A ty niby byłeś?

- Też nie, dlatego ich nie czytałem. Ty zapewne byś się nie oparł i spotkałbyś się z Lockhartem w Św. Mungu. – Zaśmiał się Dumbledore. – Jeżeli nie będziesz chciał wchodzić, tylko sprawdzić, co robi, to włóż klucz do zamka, który ukarze się, jak tylko dotkniesz wschodniej ściany w twojej sypialni z kluczem w ręku. Przekręć raz w prawo, a pojawi się jakby okno, przez które zobaczysz wszystko. Jeśli będziesz chciał wejść, przekręć dwa razy w lewo. Wyłoni się portal i schody w dół, do jej komnat.

- Ona rozumiem nic nie dostrzeże.

- Tak. Proszę cię tylko, nie nadużywaj tego, dobrze?

- Dobrze. – wycedził przez zęby.

_Po cholerę to powiedział, skoro ma to służyć właśnie do nadużywania?_ _Bo zawsze łatwiej jest umyć ręce od odpowiedzialności._

- Cieszę się.

- Czy mogę już wreszcie stąd wyjść?

- Owszem, możesz iść. Pamiętaj, że dziś jest sobota i o 20.00 jest spotkanie Zakonu.

Wyszedł standardowo trzaskając drzwiami i udał się do swoich kwater. W kieszeni kurczowo zaciskał palce na kluczu, który ma być przepustką do zrealizowania planu…

Severus zamierzał przedpołudnie spędzić w laboratorium. Warzenie eliksiru zawsze pomagało mu ochłonąć i skupić się na czymś innym, niż na myśleniu.

Postanowił ulepszyć eliksir przeciwbólowy używając skroplonego gazu smoka z rasy Rosyjskich Usypiaczy Czarnych. Nie ziały ogniem. Wypuszczały z paszczy gaz w kolorze szarego dymu, który gdy tylko ofiara zaciągnie do płuc, usypia snem tak intensywnym, że nie czuje bólu, gdy jest po kawałku pożerany przez zwierzę. Gdyby tylko miał większy dostęp do tego gatunku, z pewnością miałby możliwość wykonania najsilniejszego eliksiru nasennego na świecie. Wielu próbowało złapać Usypiacza, udało się tylko nielicznym. Pytanie teraz, jak zdobyć gaz? Wysyła się ofiarę, którą smok usypia i właśnie wtedy unoszącą się w powietrzu mgiełkę zamyka się w specjalnym pojemniku. Oczywiście ofiara zostaje zjedzona, ale nikt się tym szczególnie nie przejmuje, nawet, jeśli ofiarą jest przypadkowo złapany mugol.

Dwadzieścia kropel jadu usypiającego kosztuje dwa tysiące galeonów, dzięki Voldemortowi, Severus miał go za darmo, jednak tak mała ilość nie wystarcza do wykonania badań i eksperymentów potrzebnych do wykonania eliksiru nasennego. Pozostaje mu tylko ulepszenie działania przeciwbólowego. Jad w małej ilości potrafi porazić na moment układ nerwowy co powoduje, że zażywający nie odczuje bólu.

Po trzech godzinach warzenia udało się uzyskać odpowiednią konsystencję, zapach i kolor. Zachodzi jednak pytanie: Jak wypróbować eliksir?

_Dać się potraktować Crucio…_- Pomyślał uśmiechając się do siebie.


	25. Chapter 25

Rozdział 24

Wychodząc z kwater natknęła się na Snape'a i zaspanym głosem odezwała się do mężczyzny w czerni:

- Dzień dobry, profesorze…

- Cóż się stało, że jaśnie pani Slytherin wstała tak wcześnie? Jest dopiero…pół do jedenastej. - Zaczął złośliwym tonem.

- Nie mogę spać…Ciągle męczą mnie koszmary. – Istotnie. Nie przespała większości nocy i teraz chodziła nieprzytomna niczym zombie.

- Nie wpadłaś na pomysł, by wypić eliksir Bezsennego Snu?

- Nie posiadam owego w swoich kwaterach.

Nie odpowiedział, tylko ruszył przed siebie. Zamierzał udać się na Nokturn po kilka składników, które zużył przy ulepszaniu eliksiru przeciwbólowego.

- Profesorze?

- Czego chcesz, Slytherin?

- Nie mam tu praktycznie żadnych swoich rzeczy…Czy…Czy mógłby pan pójść ze mną do miasta bym mogła coś kupić?

- A masz pieniądze?

- Nie, ale ojciec miał skarbiec w gabinecie, są tam diamenty i złoto, można tym płacić?

- Tak, ale lepiej wymienić to na gotówkę.

- To jak, pójdzie pan ze mną?

- Nie.

- Jak pan pójdzie, to pożyczę panu książkę ojca.

- Nie, po prostu przyniosę twoje rzeczy z Malfoy Manor.

- Ale…?

- Nie zadawaj zbędnych pytań. Poczekaj w swoich kwaterach, ja zaraz wrócę.

Minęła godzina zanim wrócił.

_Pewnie sam też musiał coś załatwić…_

Gdy poczuła, że ktoś zbliża się do drzwi, machnęła dłonią i przejście otworzyło się dając Mistrzowi Eliksirów możliwość wejścia do jej prywatnych komnat. Podszedł do dziewczyny, która siedziała przed kominkiem na skórzanej kanapie z nogami podwiniętymi pod brodę i głową opartą na kolanach. Nawet nie spojrzała na Snape'a, gdy ten usiadł obok niej.

- Weź. – Podał jej małą kostkę, w której zminimalizowane były rzeczy Georginy.

- Dziękuję panu. - Odbierając kostkę musnęła palcami po jego dłoń, ciepłą i silną. Wzdrygnął się mimowolnie.

Siedział obok niej przez chwilę, nie wiedząc co ma zrobić. Ta dziewczyna pozbawiała go racjonalnego myślenia samą swoją obecnością.

Georgina wzięła różdżkę i powiększyła pakunek. Był to dość duży kufer, a w nim starannie złożone ubrania, bielizna, buty osobno w kartonikach, książki, kosmetyki i ramka ze zdjęciem przedstawiającym ją i Jeremiaha nad jeziorem w Malfoy Manor.

- Twoja sowa jest już w sowiarni.

- Dziękuję. - odparła jakby nieobecna wpatrując się w zdjęcie Jeremiaha trzymającego ją na rękach tuż nad lustrem wody.

Po chwili poczuła ruch. Snape wstał z kanapy i podszedł do regału z książkami. Spojrzała na niego siląc się na obojętność i cicho powiedziała:

- Czwarta od lewej strony z regału numer siedem, polecam na początek…

Mężczyzna chwycił gruby tom oprawiony w białą skórę. Na okładce widniał napis w nieznanym dla niego języku, przypominającym ten, który widział na drzwiach komnat Georginy.

- W języku wężów? Chyba sobie kpisz. Nikt prócz ciebie tego nie przeczyta.

- Ociec każdą książkę zaczarował…Niech pan poczeka chwilę…

Wstała niechętnie, wzięła książkę i skupiwszy się wypowiedziała kilka syczących zaklęć, które sprawiły, że na okładce pojawił się tytuł, który czarodziej szybko odczytał – „Zakazane zaklęcia i klątwy". Jesteś pewna, że powinienem _to_ czytać?

- Przyda się panu kiedyś zapewne…Ostrzegam jednak, że używanie ich pochłania wiele energii, były sytuacje, w których czarodziej zginął z wyczerpania. Staram się ich nie używać, ojciec kazał mi obiecać, że będę z nich korzystała tylko w bardzo wyjątkowej sytuacji.

- Używałaś ich wtedy na cmentarzu?

- Tak, dlatego po klątwie Dumbledore'a wpadłam w miesięczną śpiączkę. Byłam osłabiona po rzucaniu klątw w śmierciożerców.

- Dlaczego wymawiasz je w języku węży?

- To proste, przeciwnik nie zorientuje się, jakie zaklęcie rzucam, a poza tym język węży jest jakby to powiedzieć…szybszy. Jeden wyraz to zaledwie kilka hmmm…syknięć. – uśmiechnęła się do siebie. - Wymowa w języku ludzi dłużej trwa. Trudniej będzie tą metodą pokonać Toma, on równie dobrze zna ten język.

- Dziwne, że nie wpadł wcześniej na pomysł, by posługiwać się nim w większym wymiarze, niż tylko rozmowy z Nagini…Teraz, jak ją zabił, nie ma już nawet z kim pogadać w tym języku.

- Bellatrix zginęła przez to zaklęcie…- wskazała palcem na opis klątwy znajdującej się na przypadkowo otwartej przez profesora stronie. Szybko przeczytał zawartość akapitu i poczuł, jak po jego plecach przechodzą ciarki.

- Ty…Ty rzuciłaś TO na nią? Nie mogę w to uwierzyć, że…

- Dlaczego? Bo nie wyglądam na taką, która potrafi zabić?

- Wyglądasz, oczywiście. Ale nie sądziłem, że będziesz potrafiła _tak_ zabić…To jest…

- Wiem, okrutne i nieludzkie. Zasłużyła sobie.

- Bella aniołkiem nie była, to fakt.

- Nie rozmawiajmy już o tym.

Zgadzając się z Georginą rozsiadł się wygodnie w fotelu zaczynając czytać. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się na widok zapału, który włożył w czytanie. Jakby nic już się nie liczyło…Ciekawe zjawisko, ona nigdy nie traktowała poważnie czytania książek i nauki.

Zaczęła rozpakowywać rzeczy z kufra. Ubrania posłała do szafy, bieliznę do szuflad, kosmetyki do łazienki, a resztę zostawiła w gabinecie. Co chwila spoglądała na Mistrza Eliksirów, który w zawrotnym tempie kartkował pożyczoną księgę.

„_Secerno" – Zaklęcie to polega na oddzieleniu magii czarodzieja od niego samego. Stanowi to niejako zatrzymanie przepływu magii z czarodzieja na zewnątrz. Można to porównać do odebrania mocy magicznej, która czyni czarodzieja charłakiem, jednak czarodziej taki staje się charłakiem do czasu odwołania zaklęcia przez rzucającego. Ten chwilowy stan dla ofiary nie jest niebezpieczny pod względem magicznym. Magia czarodzieja nie słabnie, nie zmienia się. Przechodzi jedynie w tryb uśpienia. Zachodzi pytanie, dlaczego to zaklęcie znalazło się w spisie zaklęć zakazanych. Odpowiedź jest prosta. Blokując przepływ magii swojej ofierze, z łatwością można zrobić z nią wszystko, na co ma się ochotę. Osoba taka jest praktycznie bezbronna, niczym mugol. Różdżka takiej osoby nie odpowiada na wezwanie, bo nie wyczuwa impulsu magii. Ofiara może być skazana po takiej klątwie na każde zaklęcie, od torturującego po lecznicze. Magomedycy często używali tej sztuki do leczenia, bowiem eliksiry leczące działały lepiej i szybciej na osobę, której magia się zatrzymała. _

_Sposób rzucania zaklęcia:_

_Prostota użycia inkantacji jak również ruch różdżką jest wręcz zatrważająca. Wystarczy jedynie wymówić „Secerno" i zatoczyć różdżką krąg, następnie szybko pociągnąć dłoń do siebie, a potem jeszcze szybciej wysunąć ją do przodu kierując końcówką różdżki w ofiarę. Z końcówki wydobędzie się biały promień, który trafi wprost w serce czarodzieja. Na to zaklęcie nie ma żadnej tarczy ochronnej. Przebije się przez wszystko, nieważne, jak silna będzie bariera. _

_Skutki uboczne:_

_Podstawowymi skutkami ubocznymi dla rzucającego jest ogromna utrata siły. Im silniejsza ofiara, tym więcej energii pochłania zatrzymanie jej magii. Zdarzało się, że rzucający umierał po rzuceniu zaklęcia. Dlatego dobrze jest mieć przy sobie drugiego czarodzieja, który zapobiegnie śmierci rzucającego i przekaże mu część swojej siły życiowej. Często wykorzystywano czarodziejów zaklętych imperiusem_ _do rzucania tego zaklęcia. Nikt nie przejmował się tym, że owy niewolnik straci życie oddając mu swoją energię, natomiast pan niewolnika mógł z ofiarą zrobić co zechce, zazwyczaj torturować lub zmuszać do różnorakich czynności. _

_Sposób na uniknięcie skutków ubocznych:_

_Twórca tego zaklęcia utworzył eliksir, który pozwalał przywrócić siłę życiową rzucającego zaklęcie czarodzieja. Eliksir ten ma również właściwości lecznicze oraz wzmacniające odporność pijącego wywar. Na stronie 1424 znajduje się przepis. _

Snape szybko przewrócił kartki na odpowiednią stronę i całkowicie zesztywniał. Eliksir który miał pomóc po rzuceniu „Secerno" był najprostszym, banalnym eliksirem wzmacniającym, którego przez wszystkie lata w Hogwarcie potrzebowała madame Pomfrey! Gdy tylko odsunął myśl o eliksirze, skupił się na samej istocie zaklęcia. Nie dziwił się, że jest ono zakazane. Każdy czarodziej, nawet głupi Potter mógłby je rzucić. Konsekwencje były ogromne…

Spojrzał na układającą ubrania w szafie Georginę i pogrążył się we własnych myślach…

- _Mógłbym na nią rzucić to zaklęcie…Głupia, nawet nie wie, że podała mi na tacy sposób, na zniewolenie jej…Gdyby tylko Czarny Pan wiedział…Bylibyśmy zgubieni. Jest potężna, więc mogę zginąć. Eliksir wzmacniający…to jest rozwiązanie. Ulepszę go, krew jednorożca i sok z owocu jarzębiny bagnistej powinien wzmocnić działanie…Wywar z korzenia dębu stepowego powinien przedłużyć czas aktywności składników_…- Myślał wciąż przyglądając się Georginie.

- Wybacz mi…- mruknął cicho, jakby do siebie.

- Słucham?

- Ja już lepiej pójdę. - Podszedł do regału, by odłożyć książkę.

- Może ją pan pożyczyć na dłużej, jestem pewna, że nie zdążył pan przeczytać tych trzech tysięcy stron…Mnie to zajęło aż dwa tygodnie…- Uśmiechnęła się łagodnie.

- Jesteś pewna?

- Jasne, ja ją znam na pamięć, praktycznie, to moja ulubiona.

- Czy dawniej też rzucałaś jakieś zaklęcie z tej książki?

- Tak, wszystkie musiałam przećwiczyć i pokazać ojcu. Najlepsze i ulubione to Aquae Ingentis. Zawsze jak chciałam popływać, to wyczarowałam ogromną kulę wody, potem zamieściłam ją w dole, który utworzyłam zaklęciem Bombardicus i miałam jeziorko. – Uśmiechnęła się na samo wspomnienie, gdy w Wielkiej Sali zrobiła gigantyczną dziurę w podłodze, a następnie wlała tam wodę. Uczniowie cieszyli się, był maj, i było gorąco, więc chcieli się wykąpać. Nawet nauczyciele skorzystali. Woda była przyjemnie chłodna. Sytuacja wyszła spod kontroli, gdy jeden ze Ślizgonów wpuścił do ich basenu wielką kałamarnicę z jeziora. Na szczęście Godryk lewitował ją z wody zanim udusiła swoimi mackami wszystkich obecnych i usmażył ją zaklęciem w powietrzu. Ślizgoni przez tydzień za karę mieli potrawkę z kałamarnicy na śniadanie, obiad i kolację.

- Cóż cię tak nagle rozbawiło?

Nie mógł oderwać oczu od tego uśmiechu. Hipnotyzował równie silnie, co jej spojrzenie.

- Przypomniałam sobie coś…

- Opowiedz.

I opowiedziała. Snape nawet lekko się uśmiechnął.

- Spróbuj coś takiego wywinąć teraz, to osobiście zaproszę kałamarnicę na spotkanie z tobą.

- Obiecuję, że nie zrobię tego…w Wielkiej Sali. - Uśmiechnęła się figlarnie. Snape skierował się do wyjścia. - Profesorze. - Złapała go za dłoń.

Obrócił się i zmarszczył brwi.

- Może jednak wybrałby się pan ze mną do miasta? Potrzebuję myślodsiewni i fiolek…

- Myślałem, że znaleźliśmy sposób, na wydobywanie moich wspomnień. Czyżby się pani, panno Slytherin nie podobało?

- Yyy…podobało….Hej! To znaczy, nie…Yyy…chociaż w sumie… Nie wiem…Chodzi o to, że…

- Rozumiem, nie każdego będziesz tak chętnie całowała jak mnie, stąd potrzeba na myślodsiewnię.

- Profesorze!

- No dobrze, pójdę z tobą. I tak mam jeszcze kilka składników eliksirów do kupienia.

- To za godzinę w korytarzu?

- Tak. Poinformuję dyrektora. Ty w tym czasie masz coś zjeść. Nie będę się włóczył z mdlejącą panienką po mieście.

- Dobrze, ta…

- Tylko nie tatusiu!

- Dobrze, TAK zrobię!

- Od razu lepiej.

- Do zobaczenia. - Gdy zatrzasnął drzwi, krzyknęła: - Tatusiuuuu!

Snape usłyszał i warknął wściekle do siebie.

- Irytująca, irytująca po stokroć mała prowokatorka! – Trzasnął drzwiami od swoich kwater. Rozsiadł się wygodnie przy biurku i spisał wszystkie potrzebne ingrediencje do sporządzenia silnego eliksiru wzmacniającego. Przydadzą mu się również składniki do eliksiru antykoncepcyjnego. Zaczerwienił się nieznacznie na samą myśl o stosunku seksualnym. Nie robił tego przez dobre trzy lata…Ale było to konieczne. Naznaczenie kobiety jako własność wymagało przypieczętowania, które w tym wypadku było połączeniem dwóch ciał w akcie współżycia. Z jednej strony lubił brutalny seks, ale z drugiej, nie chciał krzywdzić Georginy, a będzie zmuszony zrobić. Struktura jej osoby była krucha niczym najcieńsza porcelana, każdy gwałtowniejszy ruch mógł ją rozbić. Niestety będzie musiała przeżyć wiele takich wstrząsów i to z jego powodu. Po raz kolejny fatalna decyzja sprzed lat zniszczy bliskich mu ludzi. Najgorsze jest w tym to, że każdą sytuację będzie musiał pokazać Voldemortowi, co mu się nie uśmiechało. Wolał prywatność w takich intymnych sprawach. Zadanie nie wydawało mu się w sumie aż tak trudne. Dziewczyna była ładna, wręcz piękna. Ciała, gdyby nie było aż tak wychudzone, mogłyby jej pozazdrościć najpiękniejsze wile. Oczy…Najbardziej tajemnicze na świecie. Pragnął jej a zarazem nienawidził za to, że jej pragnie. Chwilami chciał po prostu skręcić ten chudy kark i mieć święty spokój…Z tego wszystkiego najbardziej obawiał się jednej rzeczy – że pod wpływem najmroczniejszej magii, jaką będzie musiał zastosować, może utracić kontrolę nad nią i co gorsze nad sobą, co wróżyło dla potencjalnej ofiary najgorsze, najboleśniejsze przeżycia.

Godzina minęła zatrważająco szybko. Gina ledwo zdążyła rozczesać włosy i zjeść śniadanie, a już nadszedł czas na opuszczenie kwater. _Muszę je w końcu obciąć, są za długie!_

- Gotowa?

- Tak. Możemy iść.

Wyszli z Hogwartu i dotarłszy za bramę wejściową teleportowali się do magicznej części Londynu. Najpierw udali się do banku, w którym dziewczyna wymieniła diamenty i złoto na gotówkę. Część umieściła w swoim nowym skarbcu, a kilkaset galeonów włożyła do sakiewki i ruszyła z Mistrzem Eliksirów na zakupy. Kupiła myślodsiewnię, fiolki oraz ku niezadowoleniu Snape'a – górę nowej bielizny, sukienek, butów, spodni i innych części garderoby. Pomniejszyła wszystko i wrzuciła do kieszeni. Nadszedł czas na zakupy, które miał do zrobienia jej towarzysz. Po wyjściu ze sklepu z ingrediencjami udali się do kawiarni, w której profesor zamówił czarną, gorzką kawę, a Gina gorącą czekoladę oraz ogromy puchar lodów owocowych.

- Przytyjesz.

- I dobrze, nie będę wyglądała jak chodzący wieszak. Może wreszcie biust mi się powiększy…- Mówiąc to bezceremonialnie objęła dłońmi dwie, jędrne piersi, które w cale nie były aż takie małe. – Jak chudnę, to momentalnie znikają! Dziwne, nie?

- Są wystarczające. – warknął popijając kawę. – I nie obmacuj się w miejscu publicznym, to niegrzeczne.

- Niegrzeczne by było, gdyby pan mnie macał. Moje piersi i mogę z nimi robić co zechcę.

- Naoglądałaś się tych durnych, babskich czasopism, w których kobiety mają sztucznie powiększane biusty. Uwierz mi, to w ogóle nie podoba się mężczyznom.

- Naprawdę? A co się podoba?

- Jak są naturalne. Nieważne, czy duże, czy małe. To dla prawdziwego mężczyzny nie ma znaczenia. Lubi je w każdej postaci. – Mówił profesorskim tonem, jakby tłumaczył, jak się wykonuje eliksir, a nie omawiał rozmiary biustów.

- Widzę, że zna się pan na tych sprawach.

- Nie wiem, czy zauważyłaś, ale **jeste****m** mężczyzną. Nawet Dumbledore, pomimo tego, że zapewne zapomniał jak wyglądają piersi, zna się na jak to określiłaś -_ tych sprawach_.

- Cóż, zatem jak będę miała jakieś pytania, to przyjdę z nimi do pana. W końcu jest pan opiekunem domu, do którego należę.

- Będziesz pierwszą, która z tym do mnie przyjdzie.

- Dziewczęta ze Slytherinu nie lubią z panem rozmawiać?

- Na szczęście. Nie zniósłbym głupiej gadaniny i durnych pytań pustogłowych kretynek nabuzowanych hormonami.

- Rozumiem. - Uśmiechnęła się i oblizała łyżkę z ostatniej kropelki lodów truskawkowych. Snape widząc w jaki sposób to zrobiła wciągnął głośno powietrze.

- Coś nie tak? Został pan wezwany? – spytała niewinnie, zupełnie nie wiedząc o co chodzi.

_Niewinna i nieświadoma swojej elektryzującej mocy…Eeeeh…-_ Pomyślał poirytowany.

- Wszystko w porządku. – odpowiedział szorstko.

- Powiedziałam coś złego? – zapytała zaintrygowana. Najpierw rozmawiają, jak na nich, to wyjątkowo spokojnie, a chwilę potem wszystko się psuje, bo nagle zmienia mu się humorek.

- Powiedziałem, że wszystko w porządku! – warknął nieco głośniej na co Georgina wzdrygnęła się i upuściła łyżeczkę.

Posmutniała i ponuro opuściła głowę bawiąc się kosmykiem włosów.

_Snape, ty palancie…- _Pomyślał.

- Musimy już wracać. Mam wiele rzeczy do zrobienia przed spotkaniem Zakonu. – odezwał się po dłuższej chwili milczenia. Tym razem jego głos był nieco łagodniejszy, jakby uspokajający.

- Całkowicie bym zapomniała o tym!

- Liczę, że się nie spóźnisz. Będzie poruszona kwestia twojej obecności w Hogwarcie, zatem lepiej, jak się pojawisz na czas.

- Nie spóźnię się, może mi pan zaufać…

_Zaufanie…_

"_Gdy już ta zabawka ci się znudzi, wzbudź w niej zaufanie tak ogromne, że pójdzie z tobą dobrowolnie wprost w moje ręce." _– Niczym dźwięk dzwonu rozległy się w jego głowie słowa Czarnego Pana…

- Jest pan dzisiaj jakiś dziwny.

- Zajmij się sobą, Slytherin. – odpowiedział zimno.

- Przepraszam…- szepnęła cicho, jakby do siebie odchodząc od stolika i zostawiając Mistrza Eliksirów, teleportowała się do Hogwartu.

Po powrocie rozpakowała swoje rzeczy, ustawiła myślodsiewnię w gabinecie, zjadła mały obiad i położyła się spać. Po zakupach i praktycznie nieprzespanej nocy czuła się wyczerpana a w dodatku zaczęły nachodzić ją smutne wspomnienia. Przez chwilę, gdy była w towarzystwie Snape'a i pomimo tego, że ich wspólny wypad skończył się niezbyt miło, o dziwo umiała zapomnieć o żalu i tęsknocie za ukochanym. A może nie kochała go aż tak bardzo, jak się jej wydawało? Skoro potrafi na chwilę zapomnieć o nim i czuć się względnie dobrze, to czy ta miłość była prawdziwa? Posmutniała jeszcze bardziej. Teraz dopiero poczuła, jak bardzo jest samotna. Łzy napłynęły jej do oczu i zaczęła płakać w poduszkę.

Nie mógł się skupić. Ingrediencje po raz pierwszy w życiu wypadały mu z dłoni, gdy znów się zamyślił. Wściekły swoją nieudolnością przypominającą Longbottoma, uprzątnął stanowisko pracy i postanowił, że eliksir zrobi następnego dnia. Zamknął pracownię i wrócił do swoich kwater. Rzucił się na łóżko i postanowił się zdrzemnąć przed kolacją.

Lecz nie mógł zasnąć. Nawet nie mógł wziąć eliksiru nasennego, bo wtedy z pewnością zaspałby na spotkanie Zakonu. W jego głowie panował szum i nie potrafił go okiełznać. Wstał więc z łóżka, poduszką cisnął w ścianę w geście wściekłości i zaczął chodzić po sypialni. Nie mógł przestać o niej myśleć. Za każdym razem, gdy przechodził obok nocnej szafki spoglądał pożądliwie na klucz, który dostał od Dumbledore'a. Chwycił go w dłonie i zaczął obracać w palcach. W końcu przegrał wewnętrzną walkę i podszedł do ściany, o której mówił Albus. Dotknął jej, a po chwili coś z prawej strony błysnęło. Okazało się, że to zamek, więc włożył do niego klucz i przekręcił raz w prawo. Ściana zamieniła się w jedno wielkie okno, ukazujące gabinet.

- _Gdzie ona może być…_Hmmm_…_Chcę zobaczyć kuchnię. – powiedział stanowczo. Podziałało. Ukazała się kuchnia, w której Georginy nie było.

- Salon…Pusty. Hmm…Łazienka nie jest dobrym pomysłem…Zatem, sypialnia!

Gina leżała na łóżku, z głową na poduszce, trzęsła się lekko. Płakała. Postanowił się tym nie przejmować i zgodnie z planem uciąć sobie drzemkę. Wyciągnął klucz i położył go na szafce. Leżąc wciąż nie potrafił zasnąć.

- Do jasnej cholery, co się ze mną dzieje?! – ryknął sam do siebie. Wstał gwałtownie i nalał sobie whisky. Wypił duszkiem, ale nie poczuł się lepiej. Ponownie spojrzał na klucz, który w myśli nazwał „przeklętym świecidełkiem".

Przekręcił raz w prawo. Nadal płakała.

- Merlinie, uchroń mnie przed płaczącą kobietą…- westchnął, po czym przekręcił dwa razy w lewo. Ujrzał przejście i schody. Zszedł niepewnie na dół i stanął przed kolejnymi srebrnymi drzwiami. Otworzył je i znalazł się w jej salonie, dosłownie w tym samym miejscu, gdyby wszedł drzwiami głównymi. Zamknął je za sobą i ruszył do sypialni.


	26. Chapter 26

Nie pukając wszedł do środka i stanął przed łóżkiem.

- Ekhem.

Podniosła głowę. Jej oczy były zaczerwienione i wilgotne, z niezdrowym błyskiem wpatrywała się w niespodziewanego gościa.

- Co pan tu robi? Jak pan wszedł?

Snape wyciągnął niewielki klucz z kieszeni.

- Dumbledore mi go dał. W ramach…ochrony. Mam cię sprawdzać, czy się odżywiasz i czy w ogóle żyjesz.

- Rozumiem.

Rzuciła się z powrotem na poduszkę chowając twarz.

- Co się dzieje?

- Zajmij się sobą, Snape. – syknęła.

- Slytherin, albo przestaniesz się mazać i wstaniesz, jak to robią grzeczne dziewczynki w twoim wieku, gdy słyszą uprzejmą prośbę, albo spiorę cię, tak, że zapamiętasz raz na zawsze, że mnie należy się słuchać. Czy to dla ciebie zrozumiałe?

- Chyba się coś panu pomieszało. Nie usłyszałam żadnej uprzejmej prośby.

- Slytherin wstawaj natychmiast. – odparł stanowczo, groźnym tonem, który wprawiał wszystkich uczniów w stan wszechogarniającej paniki.

- Niby po co mam wstawać? Mam ochotę poleżeć i to właśnie zamierzam robić, więc niech łaskawie ruszy pan stąd swój Mistrzowski tyłek i da mi spokój.

- Pomożesz mi przy robieniu eliksirów.

- Pan przecież nigdy nie potrzebuje pomocy.

_Cholera, ma rację. Co teraz? _

- Panno Slytherin. – zaczął jedwabnym, przyciszonym głosem. – Oboje wiemy, że zna się pani na tworzeniu i modyfikowaniu eliksirów…

- Nie ze mną te numery. Coś pan kombinuje, inaczej nie używał by pan tego milutkiego głosiku. Na wszystkie tak działa?

- Mam do zrobienia inny eliksir, musi być gotowy do jutra. Poppy potrzebuje nowych zapasów do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, byłbym rad, gdybyś zechciała mi pomóc. – powiedział profesorskim tonem. – Do spotkania Zakonu zostały dwie godziny, zdążymy.

- Ooooh, no dobrze, już wstaje. – Wygramoliła się z łóżka i ruszyła do prywatnej pracowni Mistrza Eliksirów.

- Ingrediencje masz w schowku, jak zrobić eliksir wzmacniający wiesz.

- Wiem.

- Zatem będziesz też umiała go zmodyfikować. Do dyspozycji masz krew jednorożca, sok z owocu jarzębiny bagnistej oraz wywar z korzenia dębu. Bierz się do pracy. Potrzebuję dwudziestu kociołków.

- Po co aż dwadzieścia?

- Bo wielu członków Zakonu jeszcze nie wyzdrowiało po ostatniej walce i potrzebują tego eliksiru. Pamiętasz zaklęcie zwielokrotnienia czynności?

- Pamiętam. Mam tylko jedno pytanie.

- Słucham.

- Co ja będę z tego miała?

- Czy nie możesz zrobić czegoś bezinteresownie?

- Odezwała się chodząca bezinteresowność.

- Nie tym tonem, jak już. Przypomnę ci, że przywitałaś mnie po twojej miesięcznej drzemce wyjątkowo paskudnym ciosem, po którym głowa wciąż mnie pobolewa, zatem rekompensata mi się należy.

G. posmutniała na wspomnienie tamtego wydarzenia.

- Ja…nie chciałam, przepraszam…Zrobię te eliksiry…

Nie odpowiedział. Coraz bardziej irytowało go to jej przepraszanie. Do cholery, to on był winien! Miała prawo się zemścić!

_Jeszcze raz mnie przeprosi, to na Merlina, sprawię jej porządne lanie_. – Pomyślał złowieszczo się przy tym uśmiechając.

Wziął się do pracy nad eliksirem antykoncepcyjnym i nim się obejrzał, przed nim stanęła Georgina z gotowymi eliksirami wzmacniającymi. Dokładnie czterdzieści fiolek jasnożółtego płynu.

- Widzę, że się udało. Dobry kolor.

- Musiałam dać więcej soku z dębu, stąd ta barwa…Zaraz, zaraz, zaaaraz!

- Co?!

- Czy pan właśnie skomplementował moją pracę?

- Coś w tym dziwnego? – spytał ironicznie.

- Jak mi pan nie powie, co się z panem ostatnio dzieje, to osobiście to sprawdzę.

- Czyżby namiętnym pocałunkiem?

- Owszem!

- To będzie molestowanie. Poskarżę się dyrektorowi. – powiedział śmiertelnie poważnie.

- Nie zrobi pan tego, będzie się panu zbyt podobało.

- Zatem czekam, proszę zaczynać. – odparł obojętnie z beznamiętnym wyrazem na twarzy.

Zbliżyła się niepewnie do mężczyzny. Był od niej wyższy o głowę, więc musiała stanąć na palcach, by dosięgnąć jego ust. Gdy już ich wargi zetknęły się, Snape przypomniał sobie wyjątkowo istotną rzecz. Ona nie może się dowiedzieć o planie Voldemorta! Odsunął się nagle trzymając ją za ramiona.

- Co dokładnie chcesz ujrzeć?

- Ah, czyli nie mogę obejrzeć wszystkiego, na co mam ochotę…Chcę…chcę zobaczyć jego.

- Cóż, mogłem się tego domyślić. Zastanawia mnie jednak, dlaczego nie wolisz skorzystać z myślodsiewni lub ze zwykłej Legilimencji.

- Bo w obu tych metodach nie ma emocji, nie wyczuwam żadnych. U pana widzę je, czuję. Wiem, że to są pana emocje, ale lubię je, przyjemne są to uczucia i wiem…wiem, że pan też za nim tęskni. Myślodsiewnia jest taka bezuczuciowa…Same obrazy…A zwykła Legilimencja zbyt często wymykała mi się spod kontroli…i…

- Co „i" ?

- Ja zabiłam moją opiekunkę gdy penetrowałam jej wspomnienia…Ojciec mówił, że to nie moja wina, że nie umiałam nad tym panować…I...I ja nadal nie potrafię nad nią panować…Nigdy nie wiem, kiedy zachodzę za daleko, ale wtedy już jest za późno i…

- Dobrze, wystarczy. Rozumiem. Obiecaj mi tylko, że nie zajdziesz dalej. Przysięgnij.

- Przysięgam.

- Jeśli…

- Wiem, jeśli złamię obietnicę, pan się dowie i spierze mnie tak, że zapamiętam do końca życia.

- Wreszcie się czegoś nauczyłaś.

Uśmiechnęła się i ponownie wspięła na palcach. Snape, by ułatwić jej dotarcie do jego ust usiadł na jednej z ławek i wziął ją na kolana.

Gdy oderwała usta od jego cienkich warg, łzy zaczęły spływać po jej policzkach. Snape, który chwilę później odzyskał świadomość, spojrzał na nią w gniewie. Chwycił za ramiona i ścisnął boleśnie. Jęknęła czując, jak silne palce profesora miażdżą jej ramię.

- Co widziałaś?! – ryknął potężnie.

- Ja…Byliśmy razem nad jeziorem…i on powiedział, że tak bardzo mnie kocha i nigdy nie opuści…a teraz już go nie ma…

Snape poirytowany swoją własną reakcją i tym, że nie wziął pod uwagę jej uczuć, że ona może nie chcieć oglądać jego mrocznych wspomnień, tylko chce ujrzeć Jeremiaha, ukochanego, którego on zabił, wyswobodził jej ramiona z żelaznego uścisku, który z pewnością pozostawi siniaki i próbował ją odepchnąć. Nie udało się. Przytuliła się do niego, twarz ukryła w zagłębieniu jego szyi ocierając łzy o czarny materiał profesorskiej szaty. Nie wiedział, co zrobić i zesztywniał całkowicie. Czy też ją przytulić? A jeśli nie chce? Ale czemu miałaby nie chcieć, w końcu sama się przytuliła, więc też tego pragnie. Niepewnie położył dłoń na jej plecach i nie wiedząc, co z tą dłonią zrobić, pozostawił ją w bezruchu. Nagle odsunęła twarz od jego szyi i spojrzała w oczy. Przepełniał je ból, żal, smutek i całkowita niechęć do ciągnięcia dalej tego wszystkiego. Przeraził się, bo jeszcze nigdy nie widział tak smutnego wyrazu twarzy. Patrzyła przez chwilę wprost w jego czarne oczy. Widziała w nich swoje obicie, czerwona opuchlizna spowodowana łzami okalała jej powieki. Nie mogła nic odczytać z beznamiętnego spojrzenia Mistrza Eliksirów. Nie wiedziała, że w jego umyśle trwa właśnie kolejna burza.

Ostrożnie zbliżyła się do Severusa, dłonie wplotła w jego włosy i delikatnie przyłożyła swoje wargi do jego ust. Westchnął niemal bezgłośnie, ponownie czując jej usta na swoich. Zupełnie oszołomiony, po raz kolejny nie miał pojęcia, jak postąpić. Ona jednak szybko mu w tym pomogła. Wsunęła język, więc szybko odpowiedział tym samym. Zdziwił się, gdy nie poczuł energii wypełniającej go przy każdym jej pocałunku. Teraz było inaczej…Jakby…Jakby chciała go po prostu pocałować. Otworzył szeroko oczy na tę myśl. Poczuł się zaskoczony. Wyjątkowo mile zaskoczony, chociaż była to dla niego zupełna nowość i z każdą sekundą stawał się coraz bardziej speszony. Kiedy odsunęła się nieznacznie i skierowała usta na szyję, zdecydował, że tego już za wiele.

- Nie powiem, że mi się to nie podoba, ale w sumie, to co ty wyprawiasz? Wspomnienia czytasz całując w usta, nieprawdaż? – powiedział najbardziej obojętnym, wypranym z uczuć głosem, na jaki było go stać w tej elektryzującej chwili.

- Owszem. – odparła zlana bordowym rumieńcem.

- Zatem słucham. Co to miało znaczyć? Nie wydawało mi się, bym ci na to pozwolił. – Zmarszczył nieznacznie brwi.

- Ja…Ja nie wiem…Co się dzieje. Przepraszam…To…Ja lepiej już pójdę…- Zeszła z jego kolan i szybkim krokiem wyszła z pracowni zostawiając nauczyciela całkowicie oszołomionego.

- _Co ja robię_? – Mówiła do siebie idąc do swoich komnat. - _Przecież kocham Jeremiaha...Ale jego już nie ma._..- Łzy ponownie stanęły jej w oczach. _- Nie powinnam...tak się do niego zbliżać…Ale zaraz. Z jakiej przyczyny nie mogłabym? Widzę, że on żałuje zabicia Jeremiaha...To…To nie jego wina…Nie, Georgina, o czym ty myślisz, to przecież Snape! Tylko wredny Snape. I co z tego, że daje ci poczucie bezpieczeństwa, jak zaraz może wybuchnąć i równie szybko je zniszczyć? Nie, nie będę o nim myśleć. To tylko...Snape...Tylko Snape._..- Powtarzała to sobie w myślach, do czasu, gdy dotarła do sypialni. Położyła się w łóżku i postanowiła uspokoić myśli przed spotkaniem Zakonu. Została już tylko godzina.

Spotkanie Zakonu rozpoczęło się równo o 20.00 w gabinecie Dumbledore'a. Omówili kwestie przybycia Georginy do Hogwartu, ustalili sprawy dotyczące horkruksów i przedstawili nowe plany działań przeciwko Voldemortowi. Po zakończeniu spotkania, Dumbledore poprosił Severusa o pozostanie.

- Severusie, czy wymyśliłeś już coś w sprawie Georginy?

- Tak. Znalazłem w jej bibliotece książkę, która zawierała zaklęcie Secerno…

Snape opowiedział dyrektorowi o działaniu zaklęcia i o tym, jak zamierza je wykorzystać. Dumbledore nie był zadowolony, ale stwierdził, że to dość „humanitarne" rozwiązanie i będzie najlepsze spośród możliwych. Uzyskując zgodę na użycie Secerno, Mistrz Eliksirów wyszedł z gabinetu i udał się do swoich kwater.

Powoli ściągał z siebie ubrania i odsyłał różdżką do kosza w łazience. Nalał pełną wannę wody, lecz zanim się zanurzył, spojrzał na srebrny klucz. Nie mógł się powstrzymać. Podszedł do szafki nocnej i chwycił błyszczący kawałek srebra. Gdy tylko dotknął nim ściany, ukazał się zamek. Włożył do niego klucz i przekręcił raz w prawo.

Gina stała w łazience naga i…i obcinała włosy!

- Slytherin, przestań! – Trzasnął pięściami w szklaną szybę mając nadzieję, że dziewczyna go usłyszy. To rzecz jasna nic nie dało. Ubrał się momentalnie i przekręcił klucz dwa razy w lewo.

- Slytherin, otwieraj! – Zapukał gwałtownie w drzwi łazienki.

- Kąpię się, profesorze.

- To skończ i się ubierz!

- Nie widzę takiej potrzeby! – krzyknęła zza drzwi.

- A ja widzę. Liczę do pięciu, inaczej wchodzę. Jeden…

Cisza.

- Dwa.

Nadal nie wyszła z łazienki.

- Trzy.

Zaczął się irytować.

- Cztery!

Już prawie wybuchł.

- Pięć. Wchodzę.

Otworzył drzwi i wszedł. Zauważył ją, stojącą nad umywalką, na szczęście w szlafroku, z nożyczkami i różdżką w dłoniach. Na podłodze leżały jej włosy.

- Coś ty ze sobą zrobiła?!

- Nie widać?

- To już Draco ma dłuższe włosy! Masz natychmiast iść ze mną do gabinetu i wypić eliksir na porost włosów. Migiem!

- Niby dlaczego? – oburzyła się. – To moje włosy! Mogę sobie z nimi robić, co mi się żywnie podoba, a pan, profesorze, nie będzie mi mówił, jaką fryzurę mam nosić! A teraz byłabym wdzięczna, gdyby pan wyszedł z moich kwater. Chcę dokończyć kąpiel.

- Slytherin, nie zapominaj, do kogo mówisz! Natychmiast masz wypić eliksir…Co cię w ogóle napadło?

- Co pana napadło?! Nie jestem pana własnością. Oooh! Odczep się ode mnie! Wpada pan do moich kwater ot tak, niezapowiedziany i jeszcze śmie mi rozkazywać! Przecież to tylko cholerne włosy!

_Nie jestem twoją własnością…_- Powtórzył w myślach. – _Cholera, będzie trudniej, niż myślałem_…

Spojrzał na nią morderczym wzrokiem, odwrócił się powiewając szatami i wyszedł trzaskając za sobą drzwiami.

- _Co się ze mną dzieje?! _– ryknął w myślach.


	27. Chapter 27

Rozdział 26

_- Co za człowiek?! Jak on w ogóle śmiał?! _

Całkowicie minęła jej ochota na kąpiel i sen. Ubrała się w czarny dres, który kupiła w Londynie i wyszła ze swoich komnat.

Przeszła niezauważenie przez korytarze Hogwartu i wybiegła na zewnątrz. Dotarłszy nad jezioro, postanowiła okrążyć je truchtem, tak, jak robiła to podczas porannych ćwiczeń z ojcem.

Biegła brzegiem jeziora, które gładką taflą wody i unoszącą się nad nią lekką mgłą, uspokajało zszargane nerwy. Uwielbiała ten widok. Blask księżyca oświetlał drogę, która nawet po tylu latach nie uległa znaczącym zmianom. Poczuła przyjemny chłód na twarzy i przyspieszyła. Po kilkunastu minutach nie dała już rady biec dalej. Zatrzymała się na jednym z niewielkich klifów przy brzegu jeziora i odpoczywając podziwiała widok. Była na tyle daleko, że widziała Hogwart w całej jego okazałości, oraz otaczający go krajobraz. Dużo się nie zmieniło, od kiedy ostatni raz tu była. Jednak wokół zamku, jak i nad jeziorem było o wiele więcej drzew. Przypomniała sobie, jak lubiła uciekać z zajęć, by popływać w jeziorze. Zamknęła oczy, przed którymi pojawiły się obrazy z przeszłości. Te przyjemne obrazy. Stała tak przez dłuższą chwilę nie zwracając uwagi na to, że w ogóle nie powinno jej tam być. Wyrwała się z rozmyślań i skierowała się z powrotem do zamku.

Poniedziałek. Jej pierwszy dzień nauki w Hogwarcie. Dyrektor oficjalnie przywitał ją na śniadaniu wobec całej szkoły. Usiadła obok Dracona, który zaprosił ją do swojego grona. Już po chwili rozmawiała z nim, jak za dawnych czasów. Omówili też szczegółowo nową fryzurę Georginy, która gdyby nie sięgająca brwi grzywka, z pewnością byłaby identyczna z fryzurą Dracona. Poznała też przystojnego bruneta o imieniu Blaise.

Śniadanie powoli się kończyło. Georgina w pewnym momencie poczuła za sobą czyjąś obecność. Był to znany jej, ubrany na czarno nauczyciel, który jako opiekun domu, miał obowiązek dopilnować, by nowi uczniowie otrzymali plany zajęć, oraz niezbędne podręczniki. Na szczęście o tą drugą sprawę zadbali w sobotę na wspólnych zakupach. Dziewczyna zaopatrzyła się we wszystkie potrzebne książki i inne artykuły, więc miała to już za sobą

Mistrz Eliksirów oddalił się, a uczniowie ruszyli do sal, w których mieli odbyć zajęcia.

Gina spojrzała na plan, który u dołu zawierał dopisaną kanciastym, drobnym pismem notatkę.

_Godzina 19.00 – Zajęcia indywidualne._

_S.S_

- Piątek wieczór? Piątek wieczór?! Ten drań sam wybrał godzinę i dzień zajęć! – W jej głowie wrzało. - Jak mógł wybrać taki dzień i taką godzinę?

- Coś nie tak, Gina? – spytał Draco.

- Nie, w porządku. Czy ty też masz taki plan?

- Tak. Cały piąty rok ma taki sam. Wybierać przedmioty możemy dopiero w szóstej i siódmej klasie, gdy przygotowujemy się do owutemów. Mamy dużo godzin, więc nie jest łatwo.

- Rozumiem. - Skończyli rozmawiać na temat planu i weszli do sali eliksirów. - O, Merlinie...- pomyślała łapiąc się za głowę. _– Lekcje ze Snape'm. Przecież wczoraj się z nim pokłóciłam. Z pewnością zacznie się mścić…-_ Draco, z kim siedzisz w ławce? – spytała po krótkiej chwili zamyślenia.

- Zazwyczaj z Crabb'em, albo Goyle'm. Ale możesz usiąść ze mną. Nie będą mieli nic przeciwko.

- To się cieszę.

Zamknął drzwi z trzaskiem, jak to miał w zwyczaju. Podszedł do biurka, a na tablicy pojawiła się liczba 157.

- Na tej stronie znajdziecie przepis, jak uwarzyć eliksir. Do roboty.

- No nie, Veritaserum. Trudne do zrobienia i miesiąc się warzy...On zdecydowanie za dużo od nas wymaga. - powiedział Draco.

- Serum prawdy… - powiedziała cicho. - _Coś mi się wydaje, że eliksiry, które zrobimy przydadzą się Zakonowi._ –pomyślała i zabrała się do pracy.

- Harry… - powiedział szeptem Ron.

- Co?

- Ta dziewczyna, którą przedstawił Dumbledore na zebraniu Zakonu, Georgina czy jak jej tam, ona rozmawia z Malfoy'em! Zupełnie jakby znali się od dawna.

- No i?

- Jak to co? On jest naszym wrogiem! Coś jej nie ufam...- szeptał do przyjaciela.

Harry tylko spojrzał w stronę Draco i Georginy, po czym udając obojętność wziął się za robienie eliksiru. Nie chciał narazić się Snape'owi za rozmawianie na lekcji.

- Jak ci idzie? - spytał blondyn.

- Dobrze. Robiłam to już kiedyś.

- Naprawdę? Po co ci było serum prawdy?

- Nie mnie było potrzebne. Mój przyjaciel, Xristo, robił kiedyś wiele eliksirów. Zazwyczaj lecznicze. Ale przyjmował też zlecenia od innych czarodziejów i raz mu pomagałam. A poza tym, to wielokrotnie robiłam je z profesorem Snape'm…

- Panno Sly…- zaciął się. – Panno Goeth. Przypominam pani, że jest to lekcja, w dodatku moja lekcja. Nie życzę sobie rozmów podczas ważenia tak niebezpiecznego eliksiru. Czy wyrażam się wystarczająco jasno?

- Tak promiennie jasno, jak pana cała przemiła osoba…- odpyskowała tonem ociekającym jadem. Wszyscy uczniowie spojrzeli na nią, jakby na czubku głowy wyrósł jej nagle kaktus.

- Czyżby siliła się pani na ciętą ripostę?

- Dla pana wszystko, profesorze Snape.

- Za tą impertynencję…

- Czyżby Slytherin tracił 20 punktów?

- I za przerywanie nauczycielowi, otrzymuje pani dzisiaj szlaban. Proszę zostać po lekcji.

Uśmiechnął się wrednie, co wywołało w niej jeszcze większą furię. Biedne składniki do Veritaserum wręcz tryskały sokiem, gdy ciskała w nie tasakiem bezczelnie wpatrując się w oczy Mistrza Eliksirów starając się przesłać mu tym spojrzeniem jak najwięcej nienawiści, która w niej narosła.

Severus był wyjątkowo spokojny. Tylko kilka razy nawrzeszczał na Neville'a, pomimo doskonałej konsystencji wywaru Hermiony, skrytykował ją brutalnie i usunął szybkim Evanesco jej całą dwugodzinną pracę, co w rzeczywistości sprawiło, że eliksir wylądował od razu w spiżarni Zakonu. Podchodząc do Harry'ego jedynie zajrzał do kociołka i prychnął pogardliwie, jakby Harry nawet nie zasługiwał na komentarz. Ślizgonów standardowo pochwalił za „nawet dobrą pracę", eliksir Georginy skomentował doprowadzającymi ją do szału słowami „może być" i wrócił do biurka powiewając szatami. Kilka sekund potem zadzwonił dzwonek.

- Jak zwykle pokazaliście jakie żałosne są wasze umiejętności. Dziękuję Merlinowi, że to już moja ostatnia lekcja z wami tego dnia. Wynosić się. Goeth zostaje.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że twoje zachowanie było bezczelne i nieodpowiednie? – Zaczął profesorskim, beznamiętnym tonem.

- Yyyy…Nie. Mogę już iść?

- Oczywiście, że nie. Dziś po kolacji masz się zjawić w moim gabinecie. Kara cię nie ominie. Może nauczysz się, że mnie się nie pyskuje. Czy to zrozumiałe?

- Tak. Tak jasno zrozumiałe, jak pana…

- Jutro też widzę cię na szlabanie. – urwał szybko jej ripostę. – A teraz wynoś się i niech moje oczy odpoczną od żałosnego widoku twojej osoby.

Nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Jak on mógł ją tak potraktować? Przecież ostatnio tak się do siebie zbliżyli…A może on po prostu nie może okazać przy całej klasie, że ją…w sumie już dość dobrze zna? Nie! Na pewno nie! To coś więcej! W cale nie musiał się tak zachować!

Wyszła trzaskając drzwiami nie myśląc o konsekwencjach swojego zachowania.

- Co się stało? – spytał młody Malfoy.

- Dostałam szlaban. Dziś i jutro mam się zjawić. Cholera! Co za dupek! On zawsze tak traktuje uczniów?

- No jasne. My już się przyzwyczailiśmy. Ciesz się, że nie jesteś w Gryffindorze. Tam to dopiero dostałabyś wycisk.

- Już ja mu dam wycisk! Zapamięta go do końca życia!

- A tak w z innej beczki, bo ciekawi mnie to już od rana. Czemu przyjęłaś nazwisko Goeth? Nie chcesz, by ktokolwiek się dowiedział o twoim pochodzeniu?

- Dokładnie tak.

- W sumie to zrozumiałe.

- Teraz ja zadam ci pytanie. – powiedziała idąc z Malfoyem na zielarstwo.

- Słucham więc.

- Dlaczego ze mną rozmawiasz? Przecież zdradziłam Tom'a…

- Chodźmy tutaj, wszystko ci opowiem.

Stanęli za murem w okolicy cieplarni.

- Po tym, jak Czarny Pan przegrał bitwę na Turnieju i gdy wyprowadziłaś się z mojego domu, poszedłem do ojca by się czegoś dowiedzieć. Powiedział mi tylko, że teraz nie jesteś już po naszej stronie i że będziesz uczyć się w Hogwarcie pod okiem Dumbledore'a. Ojciec wydawał się z tego cieszyć…

- Rozumiem jego radość. Rozmawiałam z nim przed turniejem, w towarzystwie Snape'a. Powiedział mi o misji, jaką otrzymałeś.

- Gina, ja nie chcę tego robić. Nie chcę zabijać Dumbledore'a! Najgorsze jest w tym to, że jak nie będę pragnął przyjąć Mrocznego Znaku, to zginę przy inicjacji.

- To też Lucjusz mi powiedział…

- Ostatnio otrzymałem od niego zaszyfrowany list…Że on i mama chcą przejść na stronę Zakonu, chcą zapewnić mi bezpieczeństwo. Ale jeszcze nie informowali o tym Dumbledore'a. Oni się boją, że zostaną odrzuceni, za to, kim są…Kim byli.

- Możesz mi uwierzyć, że Albus tego nie zrobi. Porozmawiam z nim, a poza tym po naszej stronie jest profesor Snape, on to potwierdzi. Zawsze można też skorzystać z Veritaserum, jeśli wam nie uwierzą. Albo…

- Albo?

- Słyszałeś o Legilimencji Dotyku?

- Tak, podsłuchałem, jak Snape i Jeremiah o tym rozmawiają. Opowiedz mi, jak to jest?

- Nawet przyjemne… - Przypomniała sobie wszystkie pocałunki Jeremiaha…i Snape'a. – _O Merlinie, Snape! Won moich myśli padalcu!_ – krzyknęła do siebie w myślach.

- Tęsknisz za nim, prawda?

- Owszem…- Zabrzmiało to dość niepewnie. Draco nie mógł nie zauważyć.

- Nie smuć się. Obiecuję ci, że nie będziesz samotna.

- Dziękuję ci, Draco. – Przytuliła się do blondyna. Gdy się odsunęła, kontynuowali rozmowę. Zostało im jeszcze dziesięć minut do zielarstwa.

- Obawiam się, że gdy Tom się dowie o waszej zdradzie, zapragnie zemsty…

- Też się tego boję. Ale ojciec i mama mają już go dość. Oni nie chcą już mu służyć. To, co Czarny Pan proponował im na początku, okazało się kłamstwem…

- Ten człowiek to jedno wielkie, chodzące kłamstwo. Zabiję go, możesz mi wierzyć. – Zacisnęła pięści i wpatrzyła się Malfoy'owi z determinacją w oczy.

- Gdyby twój wzrok mógł zabijać, on już dawno leżałby martwy. – Uśmiechnął się blondyn.

- Tak, z pewnością. Profesor Snape również dołączyłby do grona zabitych wzrokiem.

- Nie jest taki zły, jak się go bliżej pozna. On bardzo mnie wspiera i pomaga przetrwać to wszystko.

Geogina zamyśliła się na chwilę.

- Wiesz, muszę cię też ostrzec...

- Przed czym? - spytała.

- W Slytherinie i nawet w Revenclawie są dzieci śmierciożerców. Z tego powodu, nawet jak przejdę na stronę Zakonu, będę musiał traktować Pottera i resztę tak jak dawniej, żeby nie wzbudzić podejrzeń. W sumie, to nie powinno być nawet trudne. Nieszczególnie przepadam za Złotym Chłopcem i jego bandą.

- Jak traktować?

- Tak jak to było od lat. Dom Slytherin'a i Gryffindor'a zawsze się nienawidził...

- Wiesz, że prawda jest inna?

- Tak, wiem. Ale znasz ludzi. Nie odpuszczają tak szybko.

- To prawda…Wiem coś o tym.

Czas na ich rozmowę minął i musieli pójść na zielarstwo. Gina lubiła ten przedmiot. Przypominał jej czasy, gdy wraz z ojcem opiekowali się wieloma roślinami, które potem używali do eliksirów. Jeszcze bardziej lubiła spędzać czas na robieniu perfum wraz z jej matką Artemią. Kobieta miała niesamowity zmysł powonienia i potrafiła dobrać dla każdego odpowiednie.

Zajęcia skończyły się i nim się obejrzała, było już po obiedzie. Siedząc obok Draco i Blaise'a wesoło rozmawiała z obojga kolegami, nie czując nawet, że na jej osobie skupiła się jedna, czarna jak noc para oczu.

_Wygląda na zadowoloną_…- pomyślał Mistrz Eliksirów przyglądając się nowej wychowance swojego domu, po czym spuścił wzrok i zajął się potrawką z łososia.

- Miona i co, znalazłaś coś na jej temat? – spytał Ron, o dziwo nie plując jedzeniem na wszystkich dokoła.

- Na jej dokładnie nie, ale zwróciłam uwagę na pewien szczegół. Nie wiem, czy zauważyliście, ale ona ma niezwykłe oczy. Ostatnio szukałam informacji na temat legilimencji, wiecie, do tego eseju na OPCM. Znalazłam w „Historii Legilimencji" wzmiankę o srebrnym kolorze oczu u czarodziejów. Otóż oznacza to, że dana osoba pochodzi z rodu czarodziejów, a właściwie czarownic z umiejętnością posługiwania się Legilimencją Dotyku. Dzięki tej informacji doszłam do następnej. Ostatnią czarownicą z tego rodu była prawdopodobnie babka Roweny Ravenclaw.

- Z tego co wiem, to Rowena miała niebieskie oczy…

- Ron, słuchaj dalej, to zrozumiesz! Wypadało to na piąte pokolenie kobiet! Czyli Rowena musiała mieć potem córkę, a ta córka córkę, zatem znając już tą kolejność, szukałam dalej. Doszłam do dwóch kronik. Jedna mówiła o tym, że Rowena nie miała męża ani dzieci, ale ta druga głosiła, że Rowena związała się z Godrykiem, mieli córkę, nazywała się Artemia.

- Dziwne, pierwsze słyszę, by Gryffindor związał się z Ravenclaw! – powiedział Harry.

- To, że Georgina ma srebrne oczy nie jest przypadkiem.

- Co masz na myśli?

- To, że ta druga kronika musi być prawdziwa. Znalazłam ją w dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych, w sekcji zabezpieczonej zaklęciami, za ukrytym regałem w zachodnim skrzydle. Ktoś próbował zataić prawdziwą historię.

- Nie sądzisz chyba, że Georgina jest wnuczką Roweny?! To by było niemożliwe. Musiałaby mieć ponad dziewięćset lat!

- Teraz dopiero się zdziwicie. – Uśmiechnęła się drapieżnie. – W kronice jest napisane, że córka Godryka i Roweny związała się z samym Salazarem Slytherinem. Mieli córkę, która właśnie nosiła imię Georgina, ale dalej o jej losach nie napisano nic - jakby przestała istnieć.

Hermiona opowiedziała im całą historię, którą znalazła w kronice napisanej przez niejakiego Xristo. Wszystko zaczęło się układać w jedną całość.

- Myślicie, że to ona? Że to najprawdziwsza córka Slytherina? – Ron wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć.

- Może pójdziemy z tym do Dumbledore'a? – spytał Harry.

- To jest dobra myśli. – powiedział Ron.

- Tak. Mimo tego, że znów się nam oberwie, że buszujemy z Dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych…

- Tobie się oberwie, my tam nawet nie weszliśmy!

- Ale Harry pożyczył mi swoją pelerynę, więc jest współwinny!

- A ja niby co mam z tym wspólnego? – obruszył się Ron.

- Dużo. A teraz wstawajcie. Musimy zanieść mu tę kronikę. Jak szybko się uwiniemy, to zdążymy pójść do dyrektora jeszcze przed kolacją.

Dyrektor potwierdził trójce przyjaciół autentyczność kroniki napisanej przez byłego dyrektora Hogwartu Xristo Shile.

- Profesorze, dlaczego nikt nie wyjawił tej prawdy? – spytał Ron.

- Nie wiem…może było to łatwiejsze…- stwierdził dyrektor.

- Jak to łatwiejsze?

- Zobacz, Harry, co jest łatwiejsze? Pogodzić się z Malfoy'em czy nadal się nienawidzić? – uprzedziła Dumbledore'a Hermiona.

- Raczej to drugie...

- Widzisz. Czyli nikt nie chciał ujawniać prawdy, bo wszyscy z tych dwóch domów nie mieliby podstawy do nienawiści względem siebie. Dziecinne to, ale jak widać utrzymuje się przez setki lat…A poza tym…Sami zauważyliście, że znalazłam tą książkę w Dziale Zakazanym, i do tego była nieźle zakopana…Ktoś celowo ją tam ukrył.

- No dobra, ale czemu ta dziewczyna tak długo była u jaszczura? Nie wiedziała jaka jest prawda? – spytał Ron. Na co Hermina uśmiechnęła się do Harry'ego. _– Jeszcze nie zrozumiał_…- pomyślała.

- Voldemort ją okłamywał, drogi Ronaldzie. – powiedział spokojnie Albus.

- Ale jest po naszej stronie?

- Tak. – odpowiedział dyrektor.

„Harry, jutro o 20.00 odbędzie się zebranie Zakonu Feniksa.

Chcę abyś ty, Ronald i Hermiona przybyli na czas do Grimmauld Place 12.

Udacie się tam wraz z profesorem Snape'm.

Będzie na was czekał w swoim gabinecie.

Gdyby coś poszło nie tak, powiedzcie, że macie u niego szlaban."

Albus Dumbledore.

- Harry, co tam masz?

- Wiadomość od Dumbledore'a.

- Gadasz! Miona, chodź!

- Co jest, czemu krzyczysz, Ron?

- Dumbledore napisał!

- Chce żebyśmy jutro pojawili się w domu Syriusza, będzie spotkanie Zakonu. - odparł Harry bez entuzjazmu.

- Nie cieszysz się?

- Cieszę się, ale mamy iść tam ze Snape'm. – Trójce przyjaciół zrzedły miny.

- O nie! Tylko nie on! Czemu z nim? Nie moglibyśmy pójść na przykład z McGonagall?

- Ron, wyobraź sobie, że ja muszę ćwiczyć z nim oklumencję. To zaczyna być męczące! On za każdym razem gdy widzi obraz w mojej głowie, ten z cmentarza, od razu się wścieka. Nie wiem, o co mu chodzi!

Trójka przyjaciół skończyła kolację i ruszyła do Pokoju Wspólnego.


	28. Chapter 28

Rozdział 27

Tuż po obiedzie Georgina szła spacerkiem po schodach i korytarzach, mijając całujących się szóstoklasistów. Z powodu spotkania Zakonu, musiała przyjść na szlaban nieco wcześniej. Gdy dotarła do gabinetu swojego nauczyciela, walnęła w drzwi i usłyszała ten znajomy, lodowaty ton:

- Wejść.

- Dobry wieczór, panie Snape.

- Spóźniłaś się.

- Ile?

- Dziesięć minut.

- Oj tam oj tam...to tylko kilka minut. Niech się pan cieszy, że nie godzina.

- Czy to godzina, czy kilka minut, spóźnienie to spóźnienie. A teraz siadaj. Mam zadanie dla ciebie.

- Jeżeli ma pan zamiar uraczyć mnie szorowaniem kociołków, jak to podobno ma pan w zwyczaju obdarzać Gryffonów, to od razu wychodzę. - zagroziła.

- Nie wyjdziesz dopóki ci na to nie pozwolę. A teraz przejdźmy do rzeczy, nie mam całej nocy na użeranie się z tobą. Na tym pergaminie masz zapisane składniki i sposób przyrządzenia eliksirów. Zaczynaj.

- Eliksir przeciwbólowy i Szkiele-Wzro? Po co to? Coś się komuś stało?

- Nie, ale zapasy do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, jak i dla Zakonu są na granicy wyczerpania. Rusz się.- mówił swoim zwykłym, zimnym i obojętnym głosem, zawierającym nutkę rozkazującego tonu.

Był jakiś dziwny dzisiaj. Nie warczy, nie wrzeszczy ani się nie denerwuje. Nie jest oczywiście miły. _To w przypadku jego osoby było by ogromnym nieporozumieniem_. - pomyślała i zabrała się do pracy.

Miała do zrobienia po dwa kociołki eliksiru na wzrost kości i przeciwbólowego. Minęła godzina i miała już zrobione wywary do jednego z eliksirów. Wzięła się do produkcji następnego. Udało się jej ukończyć pracę nad trzecim kociołkiem. Nachylając się nad czwartym poczuła, że słabnie i straciła przytomność. Osunęła się na ziemię tak cicho, że Snape, który w tym czasie sprawdzał jakieś wypracowania i przygotowywał ingrediencje do jakiegoś innego eliksiru nie zauważył, że dziewczyna upadła. Po chwili jednak skończył sprawdzać jakieś marne eseje i spojrzał ukradkiem w stronę Georginy, której ku jego zdziwieniu nigdzie nie było. Wstał poirytowany z krzesła, minął biurko i burczał do siebie.

- Pewnie uciekła. Wredna małolata, nawet nie skończyła swojej...- Nie dokończył. Na swojej drodze ujrzał leżącą na zimnej podłodze dziewczynę. Szybko znalazł się przy niej.

- Slytherin! - Nic nie dawało. Wstał i opanowanym krokiem podążył do spiżarni, wziął eliksir wzmacniający, którego ostatnio uwarzyła i ukląkł przy niej. Uniósł lekko głowę i nalał jej złocistego płynu do ust. Obudziła się po kilku minutach lekko się krztusząc. Nie na darmo nie powinno się podawać eliksiru nieprzytomnym.

- Blee...Ohyda. - wypowiedziała cichym głosem.

- Co to ma znaczyć?

- Jak to co? Próbował pan kiedyś tego paskudztwa? Mogłam zmodyfikować jeszcze jego smak.

- Nie o to pytam.

- Aha, to…nic, tylko zemdlałam.

- Straciłaś przytomność po pierwsze...

- Aj tam, to nie pierwszy raz. - Poderwała się żeby wstać, jednak zatrzymał ją przy podłodze jednym, silnym ruchem.

- Czy ty w ogóle coś jesz? Co ja mówiłem o odżywianiu?!

- Taaak...Jem, a nawet codziennie. Co panu do tego? - warknęła poirytowana. Snape w toku kłótni zauważył, że trzęsły się jej ręce, a jej skóra była blada. Zupełnie jakby znów odczuwała te dziwne konwulsje związane ze spędzeniem setek lat w krypcie tortur.

- Nie widać, byś codziennie jadła. A mnie do tego jest tyle, że jak mi padniesz następnym razem, to jeszcze potrącisz jakiś kociołek i wysadzisz pół zamku. I weź się w końcu zajmij tymi trzęsącymi dłońmi! Wrzucisz jeden składnik za dużo i zmarnujesz eliksir.

- Nikt pana nie zmusza do dawania mi szlabanów.

- Nie, to ty powinnaś zacząć zachowywać się na lekcji jak na córkę Salazara przystało.

- Teraz to pan dowalił...- Przewróciła oczami, szybko wstała i skierowała się do wyjścia.

- Mówiłem, że wyjdziesz dopiero, gdy ci na to pozwolę.

- Że co?! - Odwróciła się rozdrażniona i warknęła na profesora.

- Wyraziłem się jasno i nie będę trzeci raz powtarzał. Zostajesz tu i kończysz czwarty eliksir, skoro tak dobrze się już czujesz. I masz na mnie nie warczeć!

- A może ja nie mam ochoty spędzać z panem poniedziałkowego popołudnia?!

- Nie pyskuj mi tu, bo zaraz sprawię, że zaczniesz ją mieć.

- Naprawdę? I co pan niby zrobi w tym celu? Rzuci Imperio? A może Crucio? Ot tak, dla zabawy, jak to w zwyczaju śmierciożerców!

- Odezwij się jeszcze raz, a pożałujesz. - zagroził stanowczym głosem.

- Wychodzę stąd. Żegnam. - Nie zdążyła otworzyć drzwi, gdyż machnął różdżką i unieruchomił ją. Nie mogła zrobić kroku. Podszedł do niej i złowrogo syknął.

- Tchórzysz? - Znalazł się tak blisko, że poczuła jego zapach. Lubiła go. Zatopiła się na sekundę we wspomnieniach ich kilku sesji z Legilimencją Dotyku i zrobiła głupią, rozmarzoną minę. Ten spoglądając na nią wnikliwie, stwierdził:

- Wyglądasz raczej głupio.

- To nic w przeciwieństwie z tym, jak pan wygląda.

- A jakbym cię tak porządnie sprał, hę? - spytał podnosząc lekko kąt ust, a w jego oczach pojawiła się niezmierna chęć ukarania dziewczyny.

- Taaak, ależ oczywiście. Przełoży mnie pan przez kolano, ściągnie spodnie i wymierzy piętnaście klapsów.

- Tylko piętnaście? Zasłużyłaś na co najmniej dwieście. - Odsunął się i zdjął z niej zaklęcie.

- To proszę bardzo. - Zaczęła rozpinać rozporek w spodniach. Wiedziała, że zaraz się speszy i w końcu odczepi.

- Kontynuuj. - stwierdził obojętnie zakładając ręce na piersiach opierając się o blat stołu. - Wiedział, co ona planuje. Zdziwiła się widząc jego reakcję, bo jej ruchy stały się mniej płynne i wyraźnie zaczęła się stresować.

Ku jego zdziwieniu ściągnęła spodnie patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

- Czy coś jeszcze ściągnąć, profesorze? – powiedziała najbardziej niewinnym głosem, jaki kiedykolwiek od niej usłyszał.

- Nie, tyle wystarczy. Podejdź teraz...- Nie wiedział, co robić, ani co powiedzieć. Był pewien, że zrobi się czerwona i ucieknie, tylko ile potrzeba, by ją na tyle zawstydzić?

_Co ja mam teraz zrobić?! On miał się zawstydzić i dać spokój a nie ciągnąć to dalej_! _Niepotrzebnie znowu dałam się wciągnąć w tę samą grę_. - Myślała zaciekle jak to przerwać, gdy dotarł do niej wyjątkowo nieodpowiedni pomysł.

- Niech pan usiądzie, profesorze. - mówiła zalotnym głosem..

Usiadł na swoim krześle przed biurkiem i powiedział:

- No to zapraszam, panno Slytherin. - Był pewny, że zaraz ucieknie. On potrafił grać w takie gierki i rzadko kiedy przegrywał. Tymczasem ona zbliżała się powoli rozpinając koszulę.

_Co ona robi?! Znowu mnie prowokuje! Chyba nie zamierza...?! A jeśli_?! - myślał intensywnie i musiał przyznać, że zrobiło mu się gorąco. Jednak nie dał tego po sobie poznać. – Człowieku _opanuj się! To tylko głupia małolata, jak wszystkie inne!_

Była już przy nim. Spod luźniej, ciemnej koszuli kontrastowała jasna i gładka skóra dziewczyny. Odpięła ostatni guzik i jego oczom ukazał się fragment jej równie czarnego, co jego szaty koronkowego biustonosza. Mimowolnie, wręcz automatycznie wyciągnął ręce chwytając ją za biodra i przybliżając do siebie. - _Typowe_…-pomyślała….- _O tak, mój profesorku...A teraz wreszcie dowiem się, co tam chowasz w swojej głowie, więc daj całusa._...- mówiła do siebie w myślach uśmiechając się przebiegle.

Usiadła na jego kolanach okrakiem chwytając go za kark i przybliżając jego głowę do swoich piersi. Severus złapał ją za plecy i powoli sunął dłońmi w dół, by ostatecznie chwycić ją za biodra. Tym razem jakoś nie zastanawiał się, zwyczajnie wiedział, co zrobić. Cóż, praktyka czyni mistrza, miał o tym szerokie pojęcie. Zdziwiło go jednak to, jak szybko dał się ponieść. Zbliżył swoje usta do jej szyi...

_- Co ja robię?! Co ona robi?! Ona chyba nie chce...niee, to niemożliwe_. -. W głębi duszy zaczynał się irytować, że tak łatwo dał się sprowokować, ale zbyt mu się to podobało, by miał teraz przerwać . Skoro to ma pomóc w realizacji planu, który umożliwi pozbycie się Czarnego Pana raz na zawsze, to kim on był, by nie skorzystać z okazji? Choć z kolei jej pobudki są jeszcze bardziej irracjonalne, niż jego reakcja…- _Przecież jestem zbyt obrzydliwy, stary, żeby JEJ się podobać. Ona coś kombinuje_...

Chciał to zatrzymać. Jeden głos mówił mu: Ty stary zboczeńcu, przestań, to twoja uczennica! Plan nie ucieknie! Puść ją! Odepchnij! Ale drugi skutecznie uciszał ten pierwszy i w rezultacie zaczął znów całować jej szyję kierując się wyżej. Jej wargi były zadziwiająco zimne. I prawdę mówiąc całowała niebiańsko, tak jak pamiętał i mimo, że nie miała na tym polu dużego doświadczenia, to robiła to tak, jak on zawsze chciał. Agresywnie i władczo. Sam nie pozostawał dłużny. Ugryzł ją w wargę, ona syknęła, jak rozjuszona kobra gotowa do ataku, co tylko rozpaliło go jeszcze bardziej. Wstał, uniósł ją przytrzymując za pośladki i położył na biurku. Nagle poczuł ogromny przepływ energii i to go otrzeźwiło.

Już wiedział, co robiła. Chciała dostać się do jego umysłu nawet go nie uprzedzając!

Miał ogromne trudności, żeby się od niej oderwać, jednak w końcu mu się to udało. Odsunął się i chwycił różdżkę celując w nią.

- Co widziałaś!? - krzyknął rozeźlony. Jego napięcie i pożądanie nagle minęło.

Podniosła się z biurka chwytając swoją różdżkę, oparła się o nie i zaczęła cicho do niego mówić:

- Wy, mężczyźni tak szybko ulegacie. I nawet pan, panie Snape...

- Powtarzam! Co widziałaś?!

- Niech się pan nie denerwuje...Nic nie udało mi się zobaczyć. Nie zdążyłam... - udawała pewność siebie. Jednak wcale tak nie było. Wewnątrz była zdziwiona, że nie udało się jej dowiedzieć, co tak bardzo chce ukryć i jednocześnie rozgoryczona tym, co właśnie zrobili.

- Kłamiesz! Legilimens! - Tego się nie spodziewała. Zupełnie zaskoczona, nie była na tyle skupiona, by utworzyć barierę, a co dopiero odbić zaklęcie. Czuła, jak boleśnie porusza się w jej umyśle poszukując własnych wspomnień dotyczących jego przeszłości, której tak usilnie strzegł. Nic nie znalazł. Jedyne, co ujrzał to wszystkie okropne sceny kiedy cierpiała. Widział, jak wiele negatywnych emocji jej wtedy towarzyszyło, smutku, rozpaczy i bólu. To nie mogło być udawane.

Przerwał połączenie czując, jak dziewczyna powoli wypycha go z umysłu. Znów leżała nieprzytomna na podłodze. Spojrzał na nią pogardliwie i z dezaprobatą. Po tym, co zrobiła powinien zostawić ją tu, albo w innym, gorszym miejscu. Ale z powodu wspomnień, jakie widział w jej umyśle, nie mógł tego zrobić. Wziął jej ubrania, różdżkę, a ją samą lewitował na magicznych noszach do swoich kwater. Ułożył na łóżku w sypialni i przykrył czarną, jedwabną pościelą. Sam poszedł do kuchni, nalał sobie Ognistej do kieliszka i stanął przed kominkiem. W ustach czuł JEJ smak, tak wyborny i hipnotyzujący. Nie był spowodowany żadnymi czarami. Tak samo jej zapach. Pachniała pomarańczami i miętą, a od krótkich włosów biło waniliowo-miodowym szamponem. Wszedł do sypialni i usiadł na brzegu łóżka. Wziął do ręki jej włosy i przyglądał się im. Były zadziwiająco gęste, ale za to cienkie i pomimo ich krótkości, wydawało się, że są wszędzie. Fascynowały go. Pamiętał, jak się wściekł, gdy je obcięła…

Złość dość szybko mu minęła i siedząc teraz obok niej czekał aż odzyska świadomość pijąc bursztynowy płyn z kieliszka. Zaczęła się budzić. Jej oddech przyspieszył, a gdy otworzyła oczy i zobaczyła gdzie oraz z kim jest od razu zerwała się z łóżka. Automatycznie zaczęła szukać różdżki.

- Tego szukasz? - Trzymał w dłoniach jej długą, kryształową różdżkę, patrząc z wyższością na dziewczynę.

- Radzę panu szybko mi ją oddać. - zagroziła. – Dobrze pan wie, że i bez niej świetnie sobie radzę.

- Twoja wdzięczność za moją gościnę jest naprawdę powalająca. - rzucił sarkastycznie, robiąc przy tym minę autorstwa Severusa Snape'a z kolekcji wrednych uśmieszków.

- Wdzięczność?! Niby za co? Siedzenie w tym okropnym pomieszczeniu ani trochę nie jest dla mnie przyjemne, nie mówiąc już o tym, co pan zrobił w sali eliksirów!

- Co JA zrobiłem? – zaczął z ironicznym tonem podnosząc brew ku górze.

- Tak! Pan!

- Oooh, wypraszam sobie! To ty zaczęłaś mnie całować i próbowałaś dostać się w ten sposób do mojego umysłu.

- Ale i tak nic nie zobaczyłam, więc się nie liczy.

- A co powiesz na to, że się mną bawiłaś?

- Od kiedy jest pan taki wrażliwy? Chyba Voldemort przesadził z Crucio, bo coś się panu w głowie przestawiło.

- Po pierwsze, nie wymawiaj tego imienia! - ryknął. - A po drugie, wyjątkowo irytuje mnie to, gdy ktoś, a w szczególności ktoś taki...jak ty...- Spojrzał na nią z obrzydzeniem. -...bawi się mną. Nie wspominając, że próbowałaś wykorzystać to do wtargnięcia w mój umysł.

- I bardzo dobrze, że mi się nie udało! Jeszcze pana okropne cechy charakteru przeszłyby na mnie.

- A szkoda, może wreszcie zrobiłabyś się mądrzejsza.

- Śmiem wątpić. - odgrażała się.

- Widzisz, ja nie jestem twoim Jeremiahem, ani Czarnym Panem. Radzę ci więc natychmiast spokornieć, bo w przeciwieństwie do nich, nie będę się z tobą patyczkował!

- Uuu, bo się przestraszę. Gdzież się podziała słynna kontrola Mistrza Eliksirów? Chyba wyparowała wraz z pańskim mózgiem!

- Wierz mi, kontroli mógłby się ode mnie Merlin uczyć. A za tą zniewagę, zostaniesz surowo ukarana.

- Naprawdę? Jakoś nie pokazał pan tej umiejętności, gdy trzymał mnie pan na kolanach. To ma niby być ta kontrola? A, i kary to już się doczekać nie mogę!

- Znasz mężczyznę, który nie skorzystałby z okazji do przelecenia jakiejś dziewczyny?

-Tak, Jeremiah był taki!

- Właśnie. Był.

- Był, bo go zabiłeś ty... śmierciojadzie! - Przesadziła. Nie wytrzymał, wstał z łóżka i pchnął ją na posadzkę. Upadła rozbijając głowę o zimną, marmurową podłogę. Przetarła ręką po łuku brwiowym, a na jej dłoni i na całej twarzy znalazła się krew. Podszedł do niej, szarpnął za rozpiętą koszulę rozrywając cienki materiał i podniósł lekko do góry.

- Pożałujesz tego. - syknął zimnym, nienawistnym tonem i przyłożył jej różdżkę do gardła wpatrując się głęboko w jej srebrne, błyszczące i przepełnione furią oczy. Oddychała szybko i płytko. Czuła, że zaraz się zatraci i przestanie być sobą. Jej różdżka leżała na podłodze, tuż przy nogach Snape'a. Skupiła się na niej tak mocno, że po chwili znalazła się w jej lewej dłoni. Zacisnęła ją na długim, przeźroczystym krysztale i rzuciła zaklęciem w czarnowłosego mężczyznę.

- Relashio! - Strumień ognia wydostał się z jej różdżki i podpalił szatę Snape'a.

- Finite! - Zatrzymał działanie zaklęcia i zaatakował Georginę. - Mimblewimble! - Snape próbował zdezorientować dziewczynę, by ją ogłuszyć lub chociaż uspokoić, jednak odbiła je jedynie niedbałym machnięciem różdżki.

- Distruggere Interno! * - Syknęła w języku węży wysyłając w kierunku mężczyzny czarno-magiczne zaklęcie z księgi zakazanych klątw. Snape poznał ruch nadgarstka i szybko odbił klątwę.

- Protego Maxima!

- Cruccio! - Mistrz Eliksirów ledwo uniknął tej bolesnej klątwy, po czym sam odwdzięczył się tym samym. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy czarna magia pochłonęła go w szalonym wirze. Tym razem stracił swoją słynną kontrolę i rozpoczęła się ostra walka. Zdemolowali sypialnię i przenieśli się do salonu. Walczyli długo, wysyłając ku sobie coraz gorsze klątwy. Gina najwyraźniej się powstrzymywała przed zabiciem go. Jedyne czego pragnęła, to sprawić mu ogrom bólu.

Severus był cały we krwi, jego skóra była pocięta zaklęciami tnącymi, kilka razy oberwał łamaczem kości i Crucio. Georgina zaś wyglądała chyba jeszcze gorzej, niż on. Nie tylko miała podobne obrażenia, co on, ale dodatkowo traciła już energię w wyniku używania zaklęć, których przysięgła ojcu, że nie będzie używać bez prawdziwej potrzeby. Utrata sił dała szansę Snape'owi, przez co nie udało się jej odeprzeć Sectumsempry. Salon Mistrza Eliksirów wyglądał, jakby wleciał do niego smok i postanowił urządzić tam sobie gniazdo.

Po kilku minutach, gdy mężczyzna tracił siły i powoli zaczynał odzyskiwać panowanie nad swoim umysłem, zdał sobie sprawę, co właściwie robią. Wróciło mu racjonalne myślenie i skupił się jedynie na odpieraniu Avady i Crucio, którymi dziewczyna miotała w furii. Była nie do poznania. Traciła energię, więc musiał to przerwać, bo stanie się coś gorszego. Jej śmierć z wycieńczenia byłaby porażką dla planu…

Nagle do komnat wbiegli Dumbledore, Madame Pomfrey i Minerwa, zaniepokojeni ich nieobecnością na Grimmuald Place 12, na zebraniu Zakonu . Z przerażeniem w oczach spoglądali na ściany, które były nie tylko nadpalone, ale i ociekały krwią. Cały salon był zdemolowany. W powietrzu świstały zaklęcia, którymi nieustannie rzucali walczący czarodzieje.

- Severusie, co tu się dzieje!? - krzyknął Dumbledore.

- Nie widzisz?! Pomóż mi, bo już nie daje z nią rady! - wykrzyknął unikając zielonego promienia.

- Poppy, pobiegnij szybko po eliksiry lecznicze. Minerwo, ty zajmij się w tym czasie Severusem. Ja postaram się ją uspokoić.

Czarownice zaczęły wykonywać polecenia, a dyrektor zbliżył się do dziewczyny mówiąc:

- Georgino, to ja, Albus... - mówił łagodnym głosem, tak, aby nie poczuła zagrożenia. Przestała na chwilę miotać zaklęciami i spojrzała pustym, nieświadomym wzrokiem w siwego czarodzieja oddychając przy tym szybko.

- Georgino, jesteś już bezpieczna. Chodź do mnie dziecko, już wszystko dobrze. Nie musisz się niczego bać. - Powoli wyciągnął do niej ręce i uspokajał. Wyglądała, jakby miała zaraz go przytulić, jednak zrobiła minę, którą Snape znał aż za dobrze...

- Albusie, nie! – krzyknął Snape. Dziewczyna już miała rzucić zaklęciem w Dumbledore'a, gdy Snape wstał i szybkim ruchem posłał w jej kierunku Drętwotę, sprawiając, że padła nieprzytomna na podłogę. Severus, który również był u kresu sił, opadł na zimny marmur.

Zrobiło się cicho. Dumbledore szybko podbiegł do dziewczyny, aby sprawdzić jej stan.

- Minerwo, zabierzmy ich do skrzydła szpitalnego. Poppy! Już jesteś… Pomóż nam zabrać ich stąd.

- Na Merlina! Co oni tu wyrabiali! Oboje nieprzytomni, pocięci, ich ubrania są popalone, a sami są cali we krwi! - martwiła się Madame Pomfrey.

- Pokłócili się, jak zawsze. - stwierdził zasmucony Dumbledore.

- Z lochów aż bije czarną magią. A te ich zaklęcia trzęsły całym zamkiem. Jak to możliwe, Albusie? - spytała Minerwa.

- Pewnie oboje stracili kontrolę nad sobą. Źle na siebie działają. Dawno nie widziałem, by Severus tak się zapomniał. Nie wiem, co mam z nimi zrobić. To jest nie tylko niebezpieczne dla nas wszystkich, ale i dla nich samych, i dla Zakonu...Gdybym w porę nie wyciszył dźwięków wydostających się z mieszkania Severusa, mielibyśmy tutaj połowę Ministerstwa.

- Coś wymyślimy. Najlepiej jakąś karę. Dla nich obojga! - powiedziała McGonagall. - A teraz się pośpieszmy. Ich stan jest krytyczny.

Dotarli do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Pani Pomfrey od razu zajęła się Severusem i Georginą. Podała im dożylnie eliksiry lecznicze, zaklęciami usunęła rany, uzupełniła ilość krwi i płynów w ich organizmach i podała eliksir nasenny. Dzięki niemu będą spali do rana…_Oby w ogóle się obudzili_…- pomyślała Poppy.

- Co teraz? - spytała McGonagall.

- Zostaje nam czekać. Oboje są bardzo osłabieni. Mają dużo obrażeń wewnętrznych i długo nie odzyskają pełni sił. Będziemy musieli przełożyć spotkanie Zakonu na inny dzień.

- Jutro wtorek, więc Severus ma zajęcia…

- Jakoś to załatwimy. Najlepiej będzie ustalić zastępstwo, ogłosić, że miał wypadek przy eliksirze i trafił do Św. Munga.

- Nie będzie zachwycony. On nigdy nie zniszczył żadnego eliksiru.

- To nie jest teraz istotne.

- A co z Georginą?

- To proste. Wyjaśni się, że była przy tym zdarzeniu z eliksirem i też jest u Św. Munga. W końcu miała szlaban u Severusa.

- Dobrze…

- Robi się naprawdę niebezpiecznie. Musimy zwiększyć starania co do jej osoby, bo w końcu ktoś zginie.

Minęło kilka dni od czasu wydarzenia w lochach. Dumbledore zadbał, by nikt o niczym się nie dowiedział, a spotkanie Zakonu przełożono do czasu, gdy obudzą się poszkodowani.

_*Distruggere Interno - Czarna magia. Zaklęcie, które powoduje poważne uszkodzenie narządów wewnętrznych przeciwnika. Trudne do wyleczenia, zazwyczaj kończy się śmiercią. Z leksykonu „Zaklęć Zakazanych"._


	29. Chapter 29

Rozdział 28

W czwartek rano obudził się Snape. Wstał z łóżka i powolnymi ruchami, które zdawały się zadawać mu ból, próbował znaleźć swoją różdżkę przeszukując dokładnie szpitalną szafkę. Lecz różdżki nie było. Usiadł ponownie na łóżku i zaczął przypominać sobie, dlaczego znajduje się w skrzydle szpitalnym. Długo nie musiał myśleć. Gdy tylko spojrzał za siebie zauważył, że po drugiej stronie pokoju leży nieprzytomna jeszcze Georgina. Na stoliku obok nie było również i jej różdżki.

- _Pewnie Dumbledore zabrał je ze sobą...-_ pomyślał.

Na chwiejących się nogach podszedł do drzwi, wychylił głowę, by sprawdzić, czy nikogo nie ma i wyszedł z pokoju. Nie chciał, by ktokolwiek po raz kolejny zobaczył go w szpitalnej piżamce.

- Severusie! – zawołała Poppy.

- Tylko nie to... - burknął do siebie i obróciwszy się ujrzał kobietę, przyprawiającą większość swoich pacjentów o ból głowy.

- Gdzie się wybierasz?! Masz leżeć i odpoczywać! Wracaj migiem do łóżka!

- Idę do siebie. Nie jestem dzieckiem, więc nie panikuj.

- Nie możesz. Wszyscy myślą, że jesteś w Mungu.

- A to z jakiej przyczyny?

- Bo sknociłeś eliksir i wybuchł. Przez co ty, i twoja asystentka trafiliście z poważnymi obrażeniami do szpitala. Tak kazał powiedzieć Dumbledore.

- ŻE CO?! Ja miałbym sknocić eliksir?! Jak już, to ta stuknięta dziewucha by to zrobiła, a nie ja! A poza tym, ona nie jest moją asystentką! Jeszcze tego by brakowało! Wam już wszystkim na mózgi padło! – wydzierał się na całe gardło.

- Severusie, z tym to pójdziesz do Albusa. Później. A teraz wracaj do pokoju. Zaraz przyjdę i przyniosę ci śniadanie i leki. Muszę cię jeszcze zbadać.

- Nie zamierzam zostać z tą wariatką w jednym pokoju!

- Nie masz różdżki, więc nic nie zrobisz. Confundus!

Snape po chwili znalazł się w pokoju, z którego wcześniej wyszedł. Drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nim i nie mógł wyjść. Usiadł wściekły oraz obrażony na cały świat na łóżko i czekał, aż przyniosą mu coś do jedzenia. Minęła minuta i w pokoju pojawił się skrzat. Błyskawicznie położył tacę na stoliku i równie szybko zniknął.

Snape zajął się śniadaniem, a po chwili weszła madame Pomfrey. Zbadawszy go, stwierdziła, że wszystko jest w porządku.

- Twoje narządy wewnętrzne są już całe. Wypij te eliksiry, to jutro rano będziesz mógł wrócić do nauczania.

- To może ja jeszcze pochoruję...- stwierdził kwaśno.

- Przecież lubisz to robić.

- Lubię eliksiry, nie bałwanów, których muszę uczyć. Nie sprawia mi to przyjemności.

- Dlatego jesteś dla nich taki antypatyczny?

- Cóż, co innego mogę robić, jak nie umilać sobie chwil dręczeniem tych idiotów?

- Może znajdziesz sobie kogoś?

- Że niby partnerkę, tak? - Parsknął śmiechem.

- Tak, o tym mówię.

- Nie ma aż tak zdesperowanych kobiet.

- Jesteś pesymistą chłopcze, dlatego nikogo nie masz.

- Nie mam, bo nie chcę, nie mam czasu, ochoty, sił, potrzeby...Wymieniać jeszcze?

- Potrzeby? Ochoty? Tu się nie zgodzę, Severusie. - Zaczęła się śmiać, a on tylko speszył się i zrobił czerwony na twarzy.

- Rumienisz się? - spytała wciąż chichocząc.

- Tak, ze złości, że muszę przebywać w jednym pomieszczeniu z kobietą, która na myśl o seksie zachowuje się jak głupia nastolatka!

Poppy nie mogła już dłużej powstrzymywać śmiechu, więc wyszła.

- Nareszcie! – krzyknął tak, aby usłyszała.

Położył się i postanowił skorzystać z chwili spokoju i ciszy. Jak na złość, w jego myślach wciąż krążyły obrazy z poniedziałkowej nocy. Nie mógł odpędzić od siebie tych wszystkich emocji. Irytowało go to, bo Severus Snape był jednym z ludzi, którzy emocje zakopywali głęboko w swoim wnętrzu. Ukrywał je i nie pokazywał ich nikomu. A ta smarkula w ciągu kilku minut potrafi wydobyć je z jego własnej głębi i bawić się nimi! Jak mogła wykorzystać to przeciwko niemu! - _To...To było...w moim stylu_...- Pomyślał. - _Sam robiłem i robię to nadal. Wykorzystuje cudze emocje przeciwko nim samym i z korzyścią dla siebie. Ale po co jej były moje myśli, wspomnienia? Pewnie mi nie ufa!_ – Przeraził się na tę myśl, bowiem wiedział, jak ona zareaguje na choć jeden przejaw niewierności wobec Zakonu. Będzie myślała, że jest po stronie Czarnego Pana.

_- Nie chcę tego...Powinienem przy niej panować nad sobą i to nawet bardziej niż przy Czarnym Panie, bo następnego razu mogę nie przeżyć..._

Wstał i podszedł do dziewczyny. Jej ciało było usiane jasnymi i cienkimi bliznami. Żałował, że rzucał na nią te wszystkie zaklęcia, choć powód, by pozbyć się nadmiaru czarnej magii, która często w nim wzrastała był bardzo kuszący, a zaspokojenie potrzeby przyjemne.

- _Ma piękne ciało, a te blizny będą tylko szpeciły gładką skórę._ – pomyślał. - Trudno...- odparł obojętnie sam do siebie.

Odkrył z niej delikatnie i powoli kołdrę. Leżała na plecach, ręce miała ułożone przy ciele, nogi wyprostowane, a głowa przechylona była na bok. Wyglądała bardzo niewinnie, spokojnie...i pięknie.

- _Snape, ty durniu, miękniesz na stare lata...-_ pomyślał w rosnącej irytacji.

Odpiął trzy pierwsze guziki jej piżamy i lekko rozchylił koszulę, by zobaczyć, czy gdzieś jeszcze zostały jej blizny. Nie mylił się. Miała ich kilka na brzuchu i ramionach. Wszystkie jasne, cienkie i proste. Nie były długie, może nieco powyżej cala. Jedna tylko była wyjątkowo długa. Znajdowała się pod lewą piersią, nieco zakrzywiona i grubsza niż inne. Dokąd sięgała tego nie zobaczył, bo biust miała owinięty bandażem. Podobnie nogi i dłonie. Podniósł rękę i przyłożył dłoń do jej twarzy.

Ona śpi, nikogo nie ma, więc może pozwolić sobie na sekundę czułości wobec kogoś, kogo skrzywdził i kogo musi krzywdzić przez najbliższy czas. Dla dobra planu…

Patrzył na nią przez chwilę z wyrazem smutku i zatroskania na twarzy, gdy moment później jej tatuaż-wąż popełzał po ciele i zatrzymał się na obojczyku spoglądając na niego jakby wiedział, kim jest. Severus wyciągnął rękę i dotknął skóry, na której znajdował się ten przedziwny tatuaż. Wąż poruszył się lekko, a potem szybko przemieścił się na plecy, gdzie już go nie widział. Odszedł od dziewczyny przykrywając ją wcześniej kołdrą. Kładąc się do łóżka dodał do siebie złośliwie - Zapisać: Limit czułości wykorzystany na najbliższy rok. - I zasnął.

Gina natomiast obudziła się w piątek, późnym wieczorem. Łóżko profesora było już puste. Podniosła się opierając na łokciach i poczuła ogromny ból w całym ciele. Nagle zrobiło się jej ciemno przed oczami. Chwilę potem zaczęła widzieć zamglone obrazy. Snape…Snape, który dotykał jej skóry i patrzył na nią z jakimś…nowym i trudnym do odgadnięcia wyrazem twarzy. - _Czego on do cholery chciał?! Nietoperz przeklęty! Niech nie myśli sobie, że się do niego choćby zbliżę, nie mówiąc już o rozmowie!_ – krzyczała do siebie w myślach.

Powieki zdawały się ważyć tonę, lecz udało się. Otworzyła ponownie oczy. Rozejrzała się w poszukiwaniu różdżki, której nie znalazła. Cóż, będzie musiała poradzić sobie bez niej…Niechętnie podniosła się czując okropny i piekący ból w okolicach klatki piersiowej. Odsłoniła pościel i wciągnęła powietrze. Jej piersi były owinięte bandażami…- _No tak, łamacz kości i Distruggere Interno, zmiażdżył mi płuco, dlatego nie mogłam oddychać normalnie…Po jakiego Merlina ja mu dałam tę książkę?! Teraz zna zaklęcia, których praktycznie nie da się zatrzymać, a jedynie uniknąć dzięki szybkości! _

Zaczęła powoli rozwijać białe pasma bandaży ze swojego ciała sycząc przy tym z bólu. To niczym w porównaniu z tym, na co była skazana przez setki lat…Ale i tak bolało. - _Ten przeklęty po stokroć czarny bałwan zapłaci mi za to_! – wręcz wrzeszczała w myślach do siebie planując zemstę. Gdy już udało się jej wyswobodzić z opatrunków ubrała się w piżamę szpitalną. Skończywszy, sięgnęła po list leżący na szafce nocnej.

„_Droga Georgino. Jeśli się już obudziłaś, to mam nadzieję, że będziesz w stanie dotrzeć na spotkanie Zakonu, które odbędzie się w niedzielę o 20.00 na Grimmuald Place 12. O 19:50 spotkaj się z Severusem w jego gabinecie. Wspólnie teleportujecie się za pomocą świstoklika. "_

_A.D_

_Spotkanie Zakonu! To będzie szansa na omówienie sprawy Malfoyów i wyrównanie rachunków ze Snapem! _

Nie zważając na nic, wyszła ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego utykając na lewą nogę i oddychając ciężko…

- Zapłacisz mi za tego łamacza i Distruggere podły śmierciojadzie…Zapłacisz…- syczała pod nosem kuśtykając pustymi już korytarzami Hogwartu wprost do gabinetu dyrektora. Złamana wcześniej kość udowa nie doszła jeszcze do poprzedniego stanu.

- Dobrze. Ufam ci. A poza tym, to już dawno o tym myślałem. Na spotkaniu Zakonu omówimy tę kwestię, jak członkowie się zgodzą, to Malfoyowie zostaną przyłączeni. – powiedział spokojnie Dumbledore spoglądając na Georginę spod drobnych okularów.

- Ulżyło mi…Nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę. Malfoyowie…To tak jakby dla mnie druga rodzina…Tęsknie za nimi…

- Domyślam się.

- Albusie?

- Tak?

- Mogłabym odzyskać moją różdżkę?

- Pozwól, że oddam ci ją jutro. Nie chcę, by coś się stało…Rozumiesz moją troskę…Prawda? - spojrzał znacząco kątem oka na dziewczynę.

- Eeeh, no dobra. Ale jutro chcę ją koniecznie widzieć.

- Mam do ciebie pytanie moja droga.

- Słucham.

- Czy Poppy pozwoliła ci wyjść w takim stanie ze szpitala?

- Yyy…Nie spotkałam jej. To na razie i do jutra! – Wyszła z gabinetu dyrektora, którego uśmiech odprowadził ją do drzwi. Za nic nie chciała wracać do Skrzydła Szpitalnego.

Szybki odwrót skończył się gwałtownym atakiem kaszlu, niemal wypluła płuca, próbując zaczerpnąć większy łyk powietrza.

- Żadnych gwałtownych ruchów przez najbliższy tydzień…


	30. Chapter 30

Rozdział 29

Spacerowała spokojnie korytarzami, gdy nagle dotarły do niej czyjeś kroki. Było już grubo po godzinie rozpoczynającej ciszę nocną, zatem mógł być to ten charłak z kotką. Nawet nie zatrzymując się szła dalej.

- Kogóż my tu mamy…

Obróciła się słysząc ten znajomy, jedwabny, lecz tu, w całkowicie ciemnym korytarzu, napawający strachem głos Mistrza Eliksirów. Wydawało się, jakby dobiegał z każdej strony, otaczał ją równie szczelnie, co ciemność.

- Nie dość, że niezbyt miło mnie potraktowałaś…- zaczął groźnie.

- I vice versa…

- To śmiesz mi teraz przerywać mimo tego, że surowo ci tego zabroniłem, dodam też, że odważyłaś się uciec ze szpitala i chodzić po korytarzach w godzinach ciszy nocnej. To się kwalifikuje na co najmniej miesięczny szlaban, panno Slytherin…- odparł zdecydowanie.

- Odczep się, Snape.

- I jeszcze pyskuje…Nieładnie…- Coś w czarnych oczach Mistrza Eliksirów rozbłysło stalową pewnością siebie, Georgina zauważyła to zjawisko pomimo panującej ciemności i zaczęła nerwowo rozglądać się w poszukiwaniu czegokolwiek, co mogłoby dać choć trochę światła...

Nagle poczuła, że nauczyciel się zbliża. Nie potrafiła określić z której strony, więc zamknęła oczy i skupiła się na odbieraniu bodźców. Stał z lewej .

- Nie wysilaj się…I tak mi nic nie zrobisz. – powiedział, gdy poczuł, że dziewczyna skupia się na rzuceniu zaklęcia bezróżdżkowego.

- Jesteś wyczerpana…I to mocno…- W jego głosie zabrzmiało nieskrywane zadowolenie z tego powodu.

Zaczęła oddychać szybciej w rytm szaleńczego pędu bicia jej serca, co skończyło bolesnym ukłuciem w klatce. Padła na kolana , a z ust wydobywała się krew, którą starła wierzchem dłoni.

- Czyżby zabolało?

- Snape, daj mi spokój, inaczej znów zrobię ci krzywdę, a tego być nie chciał. – syknęła próbując się podnieść, jednak bez skutku.

- Nie zdawało mi się, byśmy przechodzili na „ty". Twoja bezczelność już wyczerpała moją cierpliwość.

Podszedł bliżej, na odległość kilku cali i schylił się do kaszlącej krwią dziewczyny. Chwycił brutalnie za ramię i nie przejmując się bolącymi, dopiero co zrośniętymi kośćmi młodej kobiety, pociągnął ją za sobą w głąb korytarza. Wydawało się, jakby widział w ciemności. Chwilę potem poczuła znajomy chłód. Szli do lochów.

- Proszę usiąść, panno Slytherin. – Wręcz rzucił nią o łóżko. Przeraziła się. Miał racje, na magię bezróżdżkową była za słaba, więc była kompletnie bezsilna bez różdżki…

Noga rozbolała ją jeszcze bardziej.

– _O_ _co do cholery mu chodziło?!_

Nagle wyszedł z sypialni zamknąwszy za sobą drzwi zaklęciem. Przeraziła się już nie na żarty._ Czego on mógł chcieć? Chyba nie…?_

Powietrze stanęło jej w płucach i już nie chciało się wydostać. Po chwili wrócił trzymając w rękach niewielkie pudełko. Usiadł obok niej i podniósł głowę. Na jego wargach błąkał się dziwny uśmiech. Nie wiedziała, co zrobić, czy coś powiedzieć, czy może milczeć? Siedziała skulona przyglądając się ciemnym, zmrużonym niebezpiecznie oczom.

- Ściągnij spodnie. – Uśmiech znikł, a jego twarz wyglądała teraz niemal jak maska. Nie poruszył się na niej ani jeden mięsień. Nawet nie rozważyła sprzeciwu, zbyt mocno się bała. Rozwiązała więc sznurowadło od długich do kostek, luźnych, szpitalnych spodenek, zsunęła powoli ukazując zgrabne, lecz nieco wychudzone nogi i szybko zasłoniła najintymniejszą część ciała długą koszulą, a z ust mężczyzny wyrwało się lekkie westchnienie.

Zadrżała mimowolnie. Zmrużył swoje czarne oczy a na jego ustach pojawił się kolejny lodowaty uśmiech. Strach zdawał się już płonąć tuż pod jej delikatną skórą, spływał po niej w kroplach potu. Zagryzła wargę w niemym oczekiwaniu, zapewne czegoś złego.

- Boisz się, prawda? – Jego głos obniżył się o kilka tonów i wydawało się, że w mrocznej sypialni zrobiło się jeszcze zimniej. Nie odezwała się, tylko wciągnęła ze świstem powietrze do obolałych płuc, gdy przejechał wierzchem dłoni po odsłoniętym udzie. Dreszcze, jakie poczuła przez dotyk Mistrza Eliksirów niemal kąsały ją od środka.

- Gdzież się podziała cięta riposta, hm? – Kolejne muśnięcie gładkiej skóry ud. - Gdzie ta bezczelność i kompletny brak szacunku? – Zabrał dłoń i przeniósł ją wyżej chwytając za szczękę tak szybko, jak kobra, która wystrzeliła w powietrze by zatopić zęby jadowe w szyi swojej ofiary. Georgina krzyknęła zduszonym głosem.

- Tak, bój się. Uwielbiam, gdy moje ofiary się boją…Choć ciekawiej jest, gdy się przy tym opierają. - syczał jej do ucha i kilka razy przejechał językiem po jego płatku. - No dalej, odezwij się. Wyzwij, uderz, cokolwiek…

Nie potrafiła nic zrobić. Sparaliżowało ją totalnie, a półmrok panujący w sypialni jeszcze bardziej to potęgował, nie mówiąc już o samym drapieżniku, który w chwili obecnej zaciskał palce na szczęce dziewczyny w wyjątkowo brutalny i bolesny sposób. Po jej policzku mimowolnie spłynęła tak bardzo niechciana i długo powstrzymywana łza. Nie znosiła okazywać słabości…Ale teraz? Co miałaby zrobić? Ten człowiek w kilka sekund zniszczył resztki zaufania, którymi go darzyła i do tego przeraził tak mocno, że w całym swoim życiu nie czuła tak paraliżującego strachu.

- Długo trzymałaś w sobie tę łezkę, prawda? Oooh, tak. Nie lubisz być słaba, nie przy mnie…- Zlizał kroplę łzy z jej policzka i syknął, jakby pragnął więcej. - Ale powiem ci jedno…jesteś słaba. Tak żałośnie…słaba. Doprawdy, dziwię się Albusowi, że pokłada w tobie tak wielkie nadzieje.

Odsunął dłoń, obrócił się gwałtownie i otworzył pudełko. Pisnęła, gdyż myślała, że wyciągnie coś, czym ją skrzywdzi, tymczasem był to eliksir o złocistej barwie, ten, który sama modyfikowała.

- Wypij całą fiolkę. – podał jej płyn i sięgnął ponownie do kuferka. Przełknęła mało smaczną substancję i od razu poczuła się lepiej. Pytanie tylko, w jakim celu poił ją eliksirami? Teraz była zupełnie zdezorientowana. Najpierw ją straszy, grozi…a potem? _Dziwne._

_Tak, pewnie się bawi, to przecież Snape! On lubi takie gierki! –_ pomyślała i ulżyło jej…- _Ale po co kazał mi ściągnąć spodnie?_

Spojrzała na niego zdziwiona.

- Wypij to. – Podał jej podwójną dawkę Szkiele-Wzro. Które też uwarzyła.

Następnie nakazał jej wypić eliksir uzupełniający krew w organizmie oraz inne niezbędne płyny, potem przeciwzapalny oraz antidotum, które wymyślił na skutki uboczne Distruggere Interno.

Gdy już wypiła i poczuła się znacznie lepiej, odetchnęła głęboko nie obawiając się bólu w klatce piersiowej i krwawego kaszlu.

- Profesorze…Nie rozumiem. - odezwała się niepewnym głosem.

- Ucisz się. – syknął. – Połóż się, teraz.

Sięgnął po słoiczek maści przeciwbólowej oraz po tubkę z maścią łagodzącą objawy złamań otwartych. Nałożył na dłonie oba specyfiki i rozsmarował na udzie dziewczyny. Przez chwile czuła ból, lecz z każdym ruchem smukłej dłoni cierpienie rozpływało się.

Na sam koniec podał jej eliksir pieprzowy, by nabrała trochę ciepła.

- Nareszcie…Nie znoszę zimnych ciał.

- Słu…Słucham?

- Obróć się na brzuch.

Nie zrobił jej teraz krzywdy, więc może wykonać polecenie…_Prawda?_

Pewnie chce rozsmarować maści na tylnej stronie uda…_Oby…-_ pomyślała, jednak grubo się myliła.

Leżała tak przez chwilę niepewna, co jeszcze może ją czekać. Kilka sekund potem, poczuła, że mężczyzna podciąga jej koszulę wyżej. Wzdrygnęła się momentalnie i chwyciła go za rękę, powstrzymując w ten sposób od odsłonięcia nagich pośladków.

- Co pan robi?!

- A jednak…- westchnął obojętnie i chwycił ją za nadgarstki, po czym unieruchomił je nad głową dziewczyny magicznymi więzami. Zaczęła kopać.

- Uspokój się! – warknął ściskając boleśnie jej łydkę.

- To boli! Czemu mnie pan związuje?! Proszę przestać!

Nogi podzieliły los rąk i zostały związane oraz unieruchomione. Snape usiadł miękko na brzegu łóżka i nachylił się, by mówić jej wprost do ucha.

- A teraz, moja mała buntowniczko, dowiesz się, co to znaczy zostać zapieczętowanym na czyjąś własność…Zapewne czytałaś o tym.

- CO?! Nie! Nie! Nie! Ja nie chcę! Zostaw mnie, proszę!

- O taak, błagaj…

- Co? Nie ma mowy! Ty wredny ss...skurwielu! Puść mnie, słyszałeś?! Nie zapominaj, że potrafię używać magii bez różdżki!

- No tak, dałem ci eliksiry wzmacniające. Zatem…Secerno! – Rzucił zaklęcie i nagle poczuła, jakby magia nigdy nie była częścią jej ciała. Skupiała się coraz mocniej i mocniej, ale żadne zaklęcie nie chciało się wydostać.

- Ty łajdaku! Jak śmiesz?! To była moja księga! Jak możesz to wykorzystywać przeciwko mnie?! – Wiła się i próbowała uwolnić. Na darmo. Snape w tym czasie zerwał z niej całkowicie koszulę, iż została całkiem naga.

- Śmierciojadzie! Ty…dupku…ty…- Już nie mogła wytrzymać. To był koniec. Zaczęła głośno płakać mocząc łzami jedwabną poduszkę.

Mężczyzna następnie wypił dużą fiolkę z eliksirem wzmacniającym, otrząsnął się i rozpoczął proces pieczętowania. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, gdzie pozostawić swój znak. Gdy już się zdecydował, zbliżył końcówkę różdżki do lewego pośladka dziewczyny i zaczął mruczeć jakieś nieznane jej inkantacje. Chwilę później poczuła piekący, przeszywający ból. Krzyknęła głośno i zaczęła się coraz bardziej wyrywać. Nic nie pomogło. Gdy ból ustał, Snape opuścił różdżkę i odsunął się nieznacznie.

- Ja…Ja ci ufałam. Jeramiah ci ufał!

Czarodziej słyszał, lecz nie słuchał. Jakby miał dwie osobowości. Tą zadziorną, elegancką i inteligentną, oraz tą gorszą - osobowość śmierciożercy.

- Na twojej ślicznej, ślizgońskiej pupie widnieje teraz mój herb, jest to w pewnym sensie coś w stylu Mrocznego Znaku, różni się tylko tym, że może zostać nałożony wbrew woli ofiary oraz sprawia, że jesteś od dziś moją własnością. Czy zrozumiałaś, co do ciebie powiedziałem?

Nie odpowiedziała. Nie była w stanie się odezwać. Zdjął więzy pętające jej dłonie oraz nogi i gwałtownie przewrócił na plecy. Nie mogła ukryć bólu i upokorzenia wymalowanego na jej twarzy, teraz spuchniętej i mokrej od łez.

- Pytałem, czy zrozumiałaś.

Georgina skinęła sztywno głową. Jej oczy bały się napotkać jego czarne, mroczne ślepia.

- Patrz na mnie, jak do ciebie mówię! – ryknął, opierając się o łóżko, kładąc dłonie po obu stronach jej głowy, by sekundę potem podnieść się gwałtownie. - Usiądź i wypij to. – Podał jej kolejną fiolkę z eliksirem. Nie rozpoznała go.

- Co…Co to jest? – spytała wciąż szlochając.

- Coś, dzięki czemu nie będę musiał parać się zabijaniem bękartów, które zagnieżdżą się w twoim łonie po dzisiejszej nocy.

Jej oczy prawie wyszły na wierzch. Nie dość, że chciał ją zgwałcić, to jeszcze byłby skłonny zabić dziecko, które z pewnością by spłodził! Jej dziecko…

- Jesteś potworem, obrzydliwym gadem, gorszym od tego śmiecia, któremu służysz, słyszysz?! – Chwyciła butelkę i jednym łykiem opróżniła całą zawartość. Gdy odrzuciła od siebie pusty flakonik, Snape strzelił ją w twarz z otwartej dłoni.

- Zaraz ten obrzydliwy gad pokaże, co dziś dla ciebie przygotował. Powinnaś mi dziękować, że przypieczętuję zaklęcie w_ ten _sposób, bo będzie to zdecydowanie mniej bolesne, niż ta druga, gorsza opcja rytuału.

- Tylko się pośpiesz, popaprańcu!

Kolejny policzek. Teraz jej twarz pokrywał drugi, czerwieniejący ślad dłoni.

- Milcz.

Wymruczał pod nosem kilka mrocznych zaklęć i wszedł w nią gwałtownie niszcząc dowód jej dziewiczości. Biła go, drapała i krzyczała tak długo, dopóki starczyło jej sił. Snape'owi zdawało się to nieziemsko podobać. Był brutalny i oziębły. Robił to tak długo, aż przestała się wić i krzyczeć z bólu. Gdy spokojnie ułożyła głowę na poduszce, rozluźniła wszystkie mięśnie obolałego ciała i obróciła twarz na bok, Snape wyszedł z niej, oczyścił się i założył spodnie, po czym wyszedł z sypialni. Georgina wpatrywała się pustym wzrokiem w przestrzeń. Już nic nie miało dla niej znaczenia. Mogła w tym momencie po prostu umrzeć, zbrukana przez śmierciożercę.

Mężczyzna powróciwszy z łazienki, rzucił w jej kierunku rozdartą koszulę oraz spodenki i nakazał się ubrać. Posłusznie wstała ignorując ból, który wciąż pulsował w jej wnętrzu. Ubrała rozerwaną koszulę, spokojnie nałożyła spodenki i kiedy już to zrobiła, spojrzała na niego wzrokiem mówiącym dwa słowa: „Zabij mnie". Zauważył to, jednak nie pokazał tego po sobie, jakby w ogóle się tym nie przejął.

Chwycił różdżkę w dłoń i wypowiedział:

- Finite Secerno. – magia wróciła, wesoło tańcząc w jej całym ciele, po czym szybko zaprzestała harców, jakby spostrzegła, że dziewczyna jest teraz w wyjątkowo ciężkim stanie. Jakby rozumiała. -Teraz złożysz wieczystą przysięgę.

- Nie mam różdżki – odparła beznamiętnie, pusto wpatrując się w przestrzeń za nim, jakby był przezroczysty i w ogóle go nie widziała.

- Złożysz o wiele inną przysięgę. Również jest wieczysta, lecz różni się od tej, którą wszyscy znają…- Zaczął jak gdyby nigdy nic swoim typowym, profesorskim tonem. Jakby nic się nie stało. - Wystarczy, że przeczytasz to. – wręczył jej rulon pergaminu. Wyczuła z niego ogromną ilość czarnej magii. To nie było nic dobrego.

Rozwinęła papier i przyjrzała się krwistoczerwonemu pismu. – _Mój charakter pisma…I słowa wypisane krwią…-_ Pomyślała, lecz w ogóle się tym nie przejęła.

- Tak, to twoja krew. I tak, użyłem zaklęcia. Twoje ostatnie wypracowanie z twoim pismem szczególnie mi w tym pomogło. A teraz czytaj! – warknął pośpieszając ją.

„_Ja, Georgina Slytherin, córka Salazara i Artemii Slytherinów, przysięgam, że nikomu w żaden sposób nie wyjawię tego, co tu dziś zaszło, ani tego, co zajdzie. Obiecuję bezwzględne posłuszeństwo wobec mojego pana którym od dziś jest Severus Snape, przysięgam, że go nie zabiję, ani nie przyłożę ręki do jego śmierci. Przysięgam, że zabiję Tom'a Marvolo Riddle'a w wyznaczonym przez mojego pana czasie. Przysięgam, że nie popełnię samobójstwa. Łamiąc przysięgę, zgadzam się na całkowite oddanie swojego ciała, magii, całej mej duszy na tortury w Krainie Tysiąca*. „_

_(* Kraina Tysiąca – Miejsce, do którego czarodzieje w starożytności zostawali zsyłani za popełnienie występku, który wykracza poza granice zła. Skazańcy otrzymują dar życia przez jedno tysiąclecie, stąd też pochodzi jej nazwa. Zostają im odebrane zmysł wzroku i słuchu oraz umiejętność mowy. Nie mogą porozumiewać się z nikim, są pogrążeni w ciemności, a ich jedynym towarzyszem są fizyczne i psychiczne tortury. Z krainy tej nikt nie powrócił. ) _

Nie zatrzymała się nawet na sekundę. Przeczytała wszystko, zupełnie nie zagłębiając się w treść. Kiedy skończyła, poczuła powiew czarnej magii, a chwilę potem magia ta zmaterializowała się w czerwoną mgiełkę i wraz z powietrzem powędrowała do nozdrzy Georginy, która biorąc oddech zakaszlała kilka razy.

- Możesz już iść. Jak będę cię potrzebował, przywołam cię. Zorientujesz się. – powiedział spokojnie.

Skinęła głową i wyszła.


	31. Chapter 31

Gdy tylko zamknęła za sobą drzwi, zabezpieczył je zaklęciem i zablokował możliwość usłyszenia czegokolwiek osobom na zewnątrz. Jak już to zrobił, tak mocno uderzył pięścią w szafkę nocną, że ta rozsypała się na drobne kawałki. Usiadł na łóżku i opierając łokcie o kolana, ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Jeszcze nigdy nie poczuł się tak…w taki sposób…nawet nie wiedział jak to określić. Wiedział jedno. Po tym wszystkim, to on zasługiwał na urlop w Krainie Tysiąca.

Była pierwszą dziewczyną…a w zasadzie to już kobietą, młodą kobietą, która swoją obecnością przebiła jego mur. Tylko intensywna samokontrola mogła uchronić go od ukazania kiełkujących w nim uczuć. Teraz, gdy rozpoczął realizację planu swoich obu panów, poczuł do siebie jeszcze większą nienawiść.

I ten gwałt…Lubił ostre zabawy, lecz to było bestialstwo. Była bezbronna. Nawet grama przyjemności nie było mu dane poczuć przez te kilka godzin. A ona? Z pewnością nie wstanie po czymś takim przez najbliższe kilka dni.

_CO?! Nie! Nie! Nie!_ _Ja nie chcę! Zostaw mnie, proszę!_

_Jesteś potworem, obrzydliwym gadem, gorszym od tego śmiecia, któremu służysz, słyszysz?! _

_Zostaw mnie, proszę!_

Jej słowa wciąż błąkały się po jego umyśle.

- Nie zniosę tego…Nie zniosę. - Padł na kolana opierając się dłońmi o podłogę, na którą zaczęły kapać łzy.

Severus Snape, Mistrz Eliksirów, postrach Hogwartu…Po raz pierwszy od czasu śmierci Potter'ów zapłakał.

Nie miała nawet sił, aby trzasnąć drzwiami, jak zwykle to robiła. Co gorsza, nawet nie miała na to ochoty. Idąc korytarzem czuła, jak po jej udach spływa nasienie Mistrza Eliksirów zmieszane z jej własną krwią. I tym zbytnio się nie przejęła.

Wchodząc do kwater zrzucała po drodze rozerwane i zakrwawione ubranie. Będąc już w łazience starała się nawet kątem oka nie spojrzeć na swoje odbicie w lustrze. Odkręciła kurki i pozwoliła gorącej wodzie wlewać się do wanny. Kiedy już się napełniła, Georgina weszła do wody gorącej niczym wrzątek i pozwoliła sobie na zamknięcie oczu. Był to jednak zły pomysł, gdyż zamykając je, widziała obrazy z jej zapieczętowania. Pojedyncza łza mimowolnie spłynęła po policzku, szyi i obojczyku, aż wreszcie dołączyła do wody, która pod wpływem chłodu ciała dziewczyny, zdążyła już ostygnąć.

Bolało ją całe ciało jak i umysł. W tym momencie mogła przysiąc, że bolą ją nawet włosy. Gładką, bladą skórę szpeciły już nie tylko blizny, lecz także siniaki, które zostawił jej Snape. Godzinami odwlekał chwilę spełnienia, jakby kolekcjonował sińce, jakie pojawiały się niemal w każdym miejscu, którego dotknął. Była okropnie wyczerpana i marzyła już tylko o tym, by zasnąć i już nigdy się nie obudzić.

_Gdyby tylko Jeremiah tu był_…- pomyślała. – _Przytuliłby mnie i powiedział, że wszystko będzie jak dawniej, że zostanie ze mną._

Skuliła się i obróciła na bok, niemal stykając się nosem z zimną taflą wody. Jeden fałszywy ruch podczas głębokiego snu, a utopi się…I trafi do Krainy Tysiąca.

- Pokaż mi Severusie, jak dobrze się dziś bawiłeś. – powiedział Czarny Pan diabelsko się uśmiechając.

Snape, który tuż przed spodziewanym wezwaniem oczyścił i uporządkował umysł oraz opuścił odpowiednie bariery maskując te, którymi musiał ukryć wspomnienia nie przeznaczone dla oczu Czarnego Pana, uklęknął przed nim i pozwolił mu penetrować swój umysł. Najbardziej się natrudził przy ukryciu fragmentu przysięgi, która zawierała zapewnienie, że jego niewolnica zabije Voldemorta.

- Cuudnie…- syknął, a z czerwonych oczu trysnęła tryumfalna radość. – Będę często oglądał to wspomnienie. Jest balsamem dla mej…_duszy_. Tak realne, jakby to się działo tu i teraz… - Zamknął na chwilę oczy a na jego twarzy pojawiło się coś niezwykle przypominającego rozkosz. - Cieszę się, że w porę użyłeś mojej wieczystej przysięgi. To był jeden z moich najlepszych pomysłów. Nawet twoja porażka będzie zwycięstwem dla mnie, a przegraną dla tej małej wywłoki. - Voldemort oparł głowę o oparcie krzesła i uśmiechnął wręcz z błogą satysfakcją.

- Panie, twój plan jest doskonały. Jego realizacja to dla mnie czysta przyjemność… - powiedział starając się, by w jego głosie wyraźnie zabrzmiała duma i zadowolenie.

- Wiem, Severusie. Zatem wracaj do swej zabaweczki i działaj. Za miesiąc wezwę cię ponownie. Zdasz mi raport. Do tego czasu nie musisz odpowiadać na wezwania, nawet te do Wewnętrznego Kręgu.

- Nie ukrywam, że jest mi z tego powodu przykro panie. Miesiąc to sporo czasu…

- Zdążysz się zatem stęsknić za swoim panem. – położył bladą, już ludzką dłoń na pochylonej głowie Mistrza Eliksirów. - Baw się dobrze. Możesz odejść.

Gdy wrócił do mieszkania, postanowił od razu położyć się spać. Był ogromnie wyczerpany dzisiejszą sesją penetracji umysłu przez Czarnego Pana. Wypił potrójną dawkę eliksiru nasennego, lecz wciąż nie potrafił zamknąć oczu by pozwolić eliksirowi zadziałać i po prostu zasnąć. Wygramolił się z łóżka i zrzucając po drodze ubranie, podążył do łazienki. Wanna momentalnie napełniła się ciepłą wodą.

Próbował odgonić wszystkie wspomnienia atakujące jego zmęczony umysł. Był tak wyczerpany, że nie potrafił zablokować dręczących myśli. Jej krzyk ciągle rozbrzmiewał mu w głowie. A potem ten obojętny wyraz twarzy, odległy, jakby stała obok niego będąc myślami gdzieś daleko…Pewnie z Jeremiahem.

Momentalnie trzasnął pięściami w wodę rozpryskując ją po ciemnej łazience.

Wyszedł z wanny i nawet nie osuszył się ręcznikiem. Wziął z szafki nocnej klucz, przekręcił raz w prawo i ściana zamieniła się w szklaną barierę. Oparł się o nią i cichym, zachrypniętym głosem wymieniał miejsca, w których mógł ją zastać. Okazało się, że również była w łazience.

Widząc jej delikatne, zmasakrowane ciałko usłane bliznami, sińcami oraz wodę zmieszaną z jej krwią, momentalnie opadł na kolana. Jego nagie ciało przylgnęło do zimnej, szklanej ściany. Zaciskał pięści i powieki, by nie widzieć efektów swoich działań. Nic nie pomogło. Przed czarnymi oczami Severusa wciąż błąkały się jej obrazy i wiedział, że żaden eliksir nasenny nie zamaże ani nie zasłoni tego widoku.

Uniósł powieki i spojrzał na nią ponownie. Była zanurzona w wodzie mieniącej się szkarłatem krwi. Po chwili dostrzegł, że śpi. Spiął się i natychmiast wstał. Nawet nie przejął się tym, że jest zupełnie nagi. Przekręcił klucz dwa razy w lewo i wszedł do jej komnat.

- _Utopiłaby się…I przeniosła do Krainy Tysiąca. - _pomyślał wyciągając ją z wody. Nie obudziła się. Najwyraźniej była tak wyczerpana, że nie poczuła, że ktoś ją wyciąga.

Położył ją na łóżku w jej sypialni i osuszył ręcznikiem a następnie ogrzał zaklęciem. Chwile potem przypomniał sobie, że niepotrzebnie, bo przecież ona zawsze jest zimna. Wrócił do swoich kwater i przyniósł ze sobą kuferek. Wyciągnął z niego eliksir wzmacniający, pieprzowy, przeciwbólowy i przyspieszający wytwarzanie krwi, której dużo jej ubyło. Wszystkie substancje wlał do miseczki w odpowiednich proporcjach, otrzymując mieszaninę, którą potem podał dożylnie. Jedynie eliksir Bezsennego Snu musiał jej podać oddzielnie. Jego składniki gryzły się z eliksirem przeciwbólowym. Gdy już zaaplikował odpowiednie specyfiki, a jej oddech zaczął wskazywać, że nie obudzi się do rana, wyciągnął z kuferka maści. Zaczął wmasowywać je po kolei w każdy zakamarek ciała, który był usłany ranami i sińcami. Skończywszy masować przednią część, obrócił ją na brzuch. Jej plecy i pośladki były sine. Widząc to, wciągnął ze świstem powietrze i zacisnął szczęki. Nałożył maść na dłonie, którymi jeszcze kilka godzin wcześniej brutalnie ją krzywdził. Zaczął wsmarowywać najpierw w łopatki, które z powodu wychudzenia, wydawały się być wręcz ostre. Można by rzec, że niemal przebijały cienką warstewkę skóry opinającą kość. Kiedy już skończył z plecami, zaczął smarować pośladki. Teraz, gdy emocje powoli opadały, a jego mroczna strona oddaliła się na bok, zaczął odczuwać przyjemność z masowania jej ciała, pomimo tego, że pogrążona była w kamiennym śnie. Uda, zwłaszcza ich wewnętrzna część, były wybitnie posiniaczone. Kiedy skończył, odczekał chwilę, aż maści się wchłoną, a następnie obrócił ją ponownie na plecy. Jej głowa spokojnie spoczywała policzkiem na poduszce. Krótkie włosy wyschły i zaczęły rozkosznie muskać jej skroń, jakby żyły własnym życiem. Lśniły w blasku świec swoim jasnym, miedzianym kolorem. Oczy wcześniej pałające smutkiem i bólem, były teraz spokojnie zamknięte, opatulone długimi, czarnymi rzęsami.

- Eliksiry zaczęły działać. – mruknął do siebie.

Siedział tak przy niej, zupełnie nagi. Od jego ziemistej skóry, która swoją brzydotą kontrastowała z alabastrową, aksamitną skórą dziewczyny, odbijały się promienie delikatnego światła świec. Poczuł chłód bijący od jej ciała. Przykrył ją pościelą, a różdżką rozpalił ogień w małym kominku znajdującym się w rogu sypialni.

Nie miał pojęcia, ile czasu spędził na przyglądaniu się jej, gładzeniu dłonią, zabawy krótkimi kosmykami włosów…

- Accio zegar. – Z salonu przyfrunął niewielki, srebrny zegarek. – Szósta piętnaście…- szepnął.

Odesłał go z powrotem na swoje miejsce, wziął różdżkę oraz klucz i wrócił do swoich komnat. Przez cały czas usiłował zasnąć, lecz nie potrafił zamknąć oczu.

Do spotkania Zakonu pozostały tylko trzy godziny. Stwierdził, że jest rozkojarzony, więc wypił tylko eliksir kofeinowy i zamówił spóźnione śniadanie. Tego dnia nie zamierzał rozmawiać z kimkolwiek więcej, niż to byłoby koniecznie, a znając swoich kolegów nauczycieli, będą jak zwykle próbowali go na siłę uszczęśliwiać swoim gadaniem. Była sobota, więc mógł zostać bez żadnych podejrzeń w swoich komnatach nie idąc na kolację do Wielkiej Sali.

Miał jeszcze dwie godziny do rozpoczęcia spotkania Zakonu. Gdy już zjadł i ubrał się, przyłożył końcówkę różdżki do znaku na lewym przedramieniu, który powstał przy pieczętowaniu Georginy. Był to herb jego rodu i działał w podobny sposób, do Mrocznego Znaku.

Piekący ból na pośladku obudził ją brutalnie. Zerwała się z łóżka, zupełnie zdziwiona brakiem bólu w innych miejscach, które bolały ją gdy tylko Snape jej dotknął, oraz tym, że czuje się tak wypoczęta. Rozejrzała się niepewnie wokół i stwierdziła, że on musiał być u niej w nocy, wyciągnąć ją z wanny i uleczyć. Nikt inny nie miał przecież tak silnych maści, a w obecność madame Pomfrey głęboko wątpiła. Zatem to musiał być Snape. Ponadto tylko on miał możliwość wejścia do jej komat. Ale po co to robił?

- Nieważne…nic już nie jest ważne. - szepnęła do siebie i wstała, by się ubrać. W ciągu kilku minut była gotowa.

- Jak cię wzywam, to masz się zjawiać natychmiast. – Usłyszała zimny ton, gdy tylko drzwi od komnat Mistrza Eliksirów otworzyły się przed nią szeroko.

- Musiałam się ubrać. – odparła obojętnie, gdy stanęła przed nim. – Przyglądał się jej oceniająco, aż w końcu odezwał lodowatym tonem:

- Po pierwsze – Musiałam się ubrać, _panie profesorze._

- Musiałam się ubrać, panie profesorze…- powtórzyła beznamiętnym głosem, pokornym i uległym, jakby ktoś wyciągnął z niej cały upór i siłę.

- Po drugie – nie obchodzi mnie, czy musiałaś się ubrać, czy nie. Jak cię wzywam, to masz być natychmiast, czy to jest dla ciebie zrozumiałe? – zmarszczył groźnie brwi i przyglądał się jej reakcji.

- Tak.

- Znakomicie. A teraz siadaj. – Wskazał na krzesło stojące przy niewielkim stoliku w rogu pomieszczenia. – Masz to wszystko zjeść. Za dwie godziny jest spotkanie Zakonu.

Usiadła bez słowa i zaczęła jeść. Wyglądało na to, że chciał się po prostu pozbyć dowodów swoich czynów. Stąd jego wizyta w nocy i nakaz zjedzenia obfitego posiłku. Nawet nie poczuła, gdy Snape rzucił na nią klątwę _Secerno. _Chwilę potem wyciągnął z kieszeni fiolkę z eliksirem wzmacniającym, który wypił. Przyglądał się jej zza drugiego końca salonu. Otaksował każdy ruch i każde nawet mrugnięcie. Jakby liczył wszystkie kęsy, wdechy, wydechy oraz ruchy szczęki.

Zjadła w ciszy, nawet nie przejmując się tym, że w ogóle nie miała ochoty na jedzenie.

- A teraz rozbierz się. – powiedział zimno, wciąż siedząc na fotelu i bawiąc się różdżką.

Wstała i odeszła od stołu. Zbliżyła się do niego i posłusznie zaczęła zrzucać z siebie ubrania. Zauważył, że w kąciku jej oka zabłąkała się jedna łza, lecz znikła bardzo szybko, jakby wyparowała. Chwilę potem stała już przy nim całkiem naga. Wyciągnął ręce i chwycił ją w talii przysuwając bliżej siebie, a jego długie, gorące palce zacisnęły się na miękkiej i delikatnej skórze. Przyglądnął się każdemu fragmentowi ciała dziewczyny. Kiedy zabrał dłonie, przywołał różdżką swój kuferek. Wyciągnął maść i delikatnymi ruchami wmasowywał w miejsca, na których jeszcze pozostało kilka siniaków. Nim się spostrzegł, jego ciało zaczęło reagować na ten kontakt, a w przypadku jej osoby, oznaczało to całkowitą utratę kontroli nad jego ciemną stroną osobowości, tą, nad którą uczył się panować przez lata wraz z Dumbledorem, zaczynając w momencie jego przyłączenia się do Zakonu jako szpieg.

Uniósł twarz i spojrzał na lekko falujące piersi młodej kobiety, która drżała już od kilku minut powstrzymując łzy.

Poczuł znajomy ucisk w spodniach i westchnął niemal niezauważalnie. Ponownie wyciągnął ręce i złapał za kobiece biodra. Zacisnął szczęki, jakby w ostatniej próbie powstrzymania się, lecz i tę walkę przegrał. Pociągnął ją do siebie tak, że aby nie upaść, oparła się rękoma o oparcie fotela, a jedno kolano ugięła i wcisnęła we fragment siedzenia znajdującego się przy kroczu mężczyzny. Jej oddech przyspieszył, gdy poczuła, jak Mistrz Eliksirów brutalnie zaciska zęby na delikatnej skórze piersi. Gorącym oddechem otulił niemal całe ciało dziewczyny. Jego dłonie błądziły po plecach, pośladkach i udach Giny. Zamarła, gdy zatrzymał się na chwilę i odsunął ją od siebie. Miała nadzieję, że da spokój, że nie będzie krzywdził jej tak, jak to zrobił ostatnim razem przy zakończeniu rytuału.

Jednak myliła się, a to, co ujrzała w jego oczach było tego potwierdzeniem. Czaiło się w nich coś, czego nie mogła odgadnąć, coś tak ukrytego, że wzbudzało jedynie lęk, dając jej do zrozumienia, że tak naprawdę nigdy go nie znała.

Był zdolny do wszystkiego i upewniła się tylko w najgorszym – on nie zamierzał odpuścić.

- Uklęknij. – rozkazał zimno i spokojnie, rozpinając w tym czasie rozporek. Przeraziła się jeszcze bardziej i nie mogła się poruszyć nawet o cal. - Powiedziałem, uklęknij! – krzyknął, niszcząc wrażenie spokoju. Już wiedziała, czego od niej chce. Jego twarz ukazywała rozdrażnienie, a brew, która wybiła się do góry, dobitnie wskazywała, że ma się wziąć do pracy, bo jego cierpliwość się kończy. Uklękła więc, przepełniona strachem, czując, jak zaczyna buzować w niej mieszanina bólu i upokorzenia, wypełniając miejsce, które wcześniej zajmował gniew i jej olbrzymia moc, teraz zatrzymana przez jedno proste zaklęcie.

- Możesz zaczynać. – ponaglił tym spokojnym, nie znoszącym sprzeciwu tonem, ze stalową stanowczością i pełną powagą.

Zbliżyła się i położyła dłonie na jego kolanach rozchylając je lekko.

Zawahała się. Wiedziała, że mężczyźni to lubią, ale ona nie miała zamiaru nigdy tego robić. To było ohydne i nie chciała dać się tak poniżyć.

- Jeśli za pięć sekund nie zaczniesz, to ci pomogę. Uwierz mi, będzie wtedy znacznie gorzej. – syknął, chwytając ją boleśnie za włosy.

Po policzkach zaczęły spływać jej łzy. Znów czuła się tak bezbronna…A on to brutalnie wykorzystywał.

Gdy drżącą dłonią objęła twardego członka, puścił ją i wygodnie ułożył się w fotelu. Powoli, z obrzydzeniem i niechęcią, włożyła do ust jego przyrodzenie, co mężczyzna przyjął z ogromną przyjemnością wypychając biodra w jej stronę. Usłyszała jego cichy jęk, gdy zaczęła ssać. Po chwili poczuła na swojej głowie dłoń, której palce zacisnął, lecz tym razem nie było to bolesne. Głaskał i pieścił jej kark. Zdziwiła się, choć nie aż tak, jak faktem, że jego pieszczota była przyjemna. Szybko jednak zapomniała o rozkosznie ciepłej dłoni na własnej szyi, gdyż krztusiła się z powodu jego gwałtowniejszych ruchów, a z oczu sączyły się gęste łzy. Nie mogąc już dłużej tego znieść, przestała. Rozgniewał się…

- Nie kazałem ci przestawać. – syknął. – Nie po to cię leczyłem, bym musiał znów usuwać siniaki. Ale ty najwyraźniej nie potrafisz pojąć prostej komendy.

Odsunął ją od siebie brutalnie i wstał, by następnie chwycić za ramię. Wywlekł ją do gabinetu, gdzie obrócił tyłem do siebie.

- To jedna z moich ulubionych pozycji...Liczę, że pokażesz, że nie jesteś aż tak beznadziejna…- syczał jej do ucha, a gdy się odsunął, przycisnął jej głowę do blatu biurka i wszedł w nią brutalnie. Krzyknęła próbując się uwolnić. - Och, to niesamowite, że po wczorajszym jesteś nadal taka wąska…- zaczął się szaleńczo śmiać rżnąc ją na biurku w prywatnym gabinecie. Tym razem starał się nie narobić jej tylu sińców, co poprzednio. Gdy skończył, nakazał jej iść się umyć i wrócić do salonu. Kilka miejsc, gdzie pojawiły się zasinienia, uleczył, następnie podał eliksir antykoncepcyjny i kazał się ubrać.

- Za pół godziny wychodzimy. - powiedział obojętnie, czytając Proroka Codziennego i pijąc kawę jak gdyby nigdy nic się nie wydarzyło. - Siadaj. - nakazał, gdy wróciła z łazienki, wskazując palcem na fotel stojący przy kominku.

Usiadła więc nie siląc się nawet na jedno spojrzenie w jego kierunku i zapatrzyła się w ogień. Kolana podkuliła pod samą brodę i owinęła je ramionami.

_Pół godziny…pół. Jeszcze chwila, a odzyskam różdżkę…A wtedy znajdę sposób na obejście przysięgi. Na unieważnienie pieczętowania. Zemszczę się. Gdy już odzyskam pełnie sił…Gdy już wszystko nabierze znaczenia…Gdy będę silna. _- mówiła do siebie w myślach, planując zemstę, którą jej dręczyciel zapamięta do końca swojego życia. Jednego się nauczyła od Voldemorta – Śmieć wcale nie jest najlepszą karą. Snape pragnie śmierci…A ona już zadba o to, by doczekał jej dopiero w starości.

- Wstawaj, idziemy. – Bezszelestnie podszedł do pogrążonej w myślach dziewczyny i spojrzał na nią badawczo. Jej twarz była skupiona, zdeterminowana. Wiedział, że coś planuje.

- _Zgodzę się przyjąć każdą karę_…- powiedział do siebie w myślach. Jego umysł wyciszył się i poczuł, że mroczna siła, która nim zawładnęła powoli opada. Z umysłem trzeźwym, pełnym kontroli i kalkulacji nigdy by nie potrafił dopuścić się takich czynów, zwłaszcza wobec kogoś takiego, jak Georgina. Robił to tylko i wyłącznie dzięki wygłuszanej przez lata osobowości śmierciożercy, o której zarówno on, jak i Dumbledore dobrze wiedzieli, że wciąż w nim jest i tylko czeka na uwolnienie. A wystarczyło do tego tylko trochę stresu, gniewu, napięcia i czarnej magii, by się przebudziła i przejęła kontrolę nad Severusem. Teraz jednak było inaczej. Dla wykonania misji musiał zwyczajnie i dobrowolnie się jej poddać...

Gina spojrzała na niego i zdziwiła się, widząc jego twarz. Wyraźnie się zapomniał, bo ukazywała troskę i smutek.

Spostrzegł jej zaciekawiony wzrok i klnąc na siebie, że znów pozwolił masce opaść, odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł do gabinetu ciągnąc ją za sobą. Tam, korzystając ze świstoklika, teleportowali się na Grimmuald Place.

Każdy członek Zakonu zajął swoje miejsce i punktualnie o 20:00 rozpoczęło się spotkanie w powiększonym magicznie gabinecie dyrektora. Dumbledore omówił wszystkie sprawy dotyczące szkoły. Następnie Hermiona, Harry i Ron przedstawili swoje informacje całemu Zakonowi na temat prawdy o Slytherinie i innych założycielach, a na samym końcu raporty zdali aurorzy i pracownicy Ministerstwa.

- Minerwo, wyślij proszę ten dokument do „Proroka Codziennego". Jutro rano ukarze się artykuł o prawdziwej historii rodziny Slytherin. – rzekł dyrektor.

- Albusie, a co z kroniką Xristo Shile? – spytała starsza kobieta.

- Spokojnie, już jest kopiowana. Jutro również będzie dostępna w księgarniach. W „Proroku" wystarczająco ją zareklamują, zatem trafi do każdego czarodzieja. Georgino, obawiam się, że twoja tożsamość zostanie odkryta. W kronice jest twój portret.

- Wiem, Albusie. Widziałam już kronikę…- odparła beznamiętnie. – Nie boję się... - spojrzała na Snape'a siedzącego naprzeciw. - …ukazania mojej prawdziwej tożsamości.

- Zatem załatwione. Severusie, jak tam wasze zajęcia dodatkowe?

- Jeszcze nie zaczęliśmy…Ale skoro panna Slytherin…tak _dobrze się sprawuje, _to myślę, że mogę odwołać jej szlabany, by w przyszłym tygodniu mogła zacząć naukę. - Obrzucił ją jadowitym spojrzeniem.

- Nie ukrywam, że mnie to dziwi, że odwołujesz czyjś szlaban, ale to dobrze. Widzę, że zaczynacie się dogadywać. – powiedział z fałszywą radością Dumbledore. Doskonale wiedział, jaka jest prawda…Choć bladego pojęcia nie miał, że to, co było jej dane przeżyć, ani przysięga, którą dziewczyna musiała złożyć, jest aż tak bestialska.

- Moja droga, oto twoja różdżka. – Starszy czarodziej podszedł do dziewczyny, poklepał po ramieniu i wręczył kryształową różdżkę, której każdy członek Zakonu przyglądał się z niemym zachwytem. Słynna różdżka rodu Slytherin, przekazywana z pokolenia na pokolenie, różdżka, której nie można złamać…W przeciwieństwie do jej właścicielki.

Tej nocy mogła spać spokojnie. Snape nie wezwał jej, a ponadto miała swoją różdżkę. Czuła się bezpieczniej, choć ciągła niepewność dawała się we znaki. Nazajutrz obudziła się wypoczęta, eliksir, który otrzymała od Madame Pomfrey spisał się na medal. W Wielkiej Sali słychać było gwar rozmów i szelest kartek. Usiadła do stołu Ślizgonów i zaczęła niechętnie jeść śniadanie. Od czasu przykrej sytuacji ze Snapem, musi w każdej minucie przebywania w miejscach publicznych udawać, że nic się nie wydarzyło. Wiedziała, że najtrudniejsze będzie granie znanej wszystkim Ślizgonom, pewnej siebie i pyskatej panny Goeth...No, już Slytherin, podczas gdy jedyne, na co miała ochotę, to przespać najbliższy rok nie zmuszając się do uśmiechu.

- Co się tu dzieje? - spytał Harry.

- Patrz, jest książka. – Hermiona położyła na stół nowo nabytą publikację , która była kopią kroniki napisanej przez czarodzieja o imieniu Xristo.

- To nie wszystko. – dodała. – Zobacz, co piszą w Proroku, Dumbledore się postarał.

Harry wziął do ręki gazetę, która na pierwszej stronie zawierała napis:

„Prawda o założycielach Hogwartu". Pod nagłówkiem znajdował się artykuł :

„Kilka dni temu, uczniowie Hogwartu, których imion nie znamy, znaleźli w szkolnej bibliotece kronikę pochodzącą z XI wieku, autorstwa drugiego dyrektora w dziejach szkoły. Kronikę uważano za zaginioną, jednak znajdowała się w dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych, ukryta głęboko, wśród wielu innych woluminów. Dziś rano kopia kroniki trafiła do księgarni jako książka dostępna dla każdego. Ukazuje prawdę na temat założycieli Hogwartu i szczegółową historię jednego z nich - Salazara Slytherina. Ukazuje również tożsamość jedynej córki Salazara Slytherina, która obecnie uczy się w Hogwarcie. Jak to się stało, że dziewczyna żyjąca ponad dziewięćset lat temu wróciła do starych murów Hogwartu? Tego dowiecie się czytając wyżej wymienioną kronikę. Zachęcamy do kupna, bowiem zawiera informacje, których nigdy byśmy się nie domyśleli…"

- Harry?

- Tak?

- Zobacz, wszyscy gapią się na Ginę.

- Dziwne, wygląda na to, że w ogóle jej to nie obchodzi.

- Jest jakaś smutna…Pewnie nie tutaj ma przyjaciół.- głośno zastanawiała się Hermiona.

- Co ty, przecież kumpluje się z Malfoyem i Zabinim. - zapewniał Ron.

Hermiona słysząc słowo „Malfoy" wzdrygnęła się.

- Coś nie tak, Miona? – spytał Harry.

- Nie, w porządku. – odpowiedziała niepewnie. Nie chciała się przyznawać, że potajemnie spotykała się z Draconem w bibliotece. Początkowo z ciekawości, w ramach śledztwa, lecz z z czasem zauważyła, że młodszy Malfoy jest nie tylko bardzo inteligentny, ale i w cale nie chce zostawać śmierciożercą. Będzie musiała go tym razem wypytać o pannę Slytherin.

Śniadanie skończyło się i przyjaciele udali się na zajęcia.

Późnym wieczorem w dormitorium chłopców, Harry i Ron rozmawiali o kronice i tym, jak prawda wpłynie na czarodziejki świat.

- Harry…

- Co?

- Śpisz?

- Nie…

- Wiesz co?

- Nie?

- Ładna ta Georgina, nie sądzisz?

- Ładna. Szkoda tylko, że włosy obcięła.

- Zauważyłeś, jak patrzy na Snape'a?

- Jakby miała go zaraz zabić? Tak, zauważyłem…

- Dziwne, on przecież jest Ślizgonem, powinni się jakoś dogadywać, jak na przykład z Malfoy'em.

Harry wpatrywał się w sufit. Nie dziwił się młodej…a może nie młodej…sam już nie wiedział. W każdym razie nie dziwił się córce Salazara, on również nienawidził nauczyciela eliksirów.

- Syriusz się odzywał?

- Tak, powiedział, że zgodził się przyjść nauczać. Myślę, że będzie dobrym nauczycielem OPCM'u. Od kiedy odeszła Umbridge i zaczął uczyć Dumbledore, nie dowiedziałem się niczego, co byłoby dla mnie nowe. Lekcje z Dumbledorem są ciekawe, ale jego nie mogę spytać o większość rzeczy…

- O czarną magię.

- Tak. Uważam, że powinni mnie tego uczyć. Ogień trzeba zwalczać ogniem. Syriusz mi w tym pomoże.

- Nie byłbym tego taki pewny…

- Tak czy inaczej, mam pelerynę niewidkę. Jak będę chciał znaleźć informacje, to pójdę do działu Ksiąg Zakazanych.

- Zatem powodzenia. Ja nie zmienię twojego zdania… - mruknął Ron.

- Jestem zmęczony Ron, idę spać…

- Dobranoc.

- Dobranoc…

Obudziła się zlana potem. Koszmary dręczyły ją przez całą noc. Ubrała się szybko w luźne jeans'y, białą koszulę z krawatem od mundurka, wzięła torbę i wyszła na śniadanie. Idąc korytarzem po drodze spotkała Draco, który również kierował się do Wielkiej Sali, już wypełnionej uczniami i zapachem smakowitych potraw. Porozmawiała chwilę z nim i z Blaise'm na temat Quidditcha, a po posiłku pożegnała się z Malfoy'em, odeszła od stołu i skierowała się w stronę wyjścia. Idąc, napotkała na swojej drodze dwie dziewczyny. Gryffonki, jedną pamiętała, nazywała się Hermiona Granger, ale drugiej nie znała.

- Cześć Georgina, pamiętasz mnie, prawda?

- Tak, chodzimy razem na zajęcia, a wczoraj widziałam cię na spotkaniu Zakonu...Jesteś Hermiona, tak?

- Tak, a to jest Ginny, Ginny Weasley. - przedstawiła rudowłosą dziewczynę.

- Mniemam, że jesteś siostrą sławnego Ronalda Weasley'a. - stwierdziła takim tonem, który był kropka w kropkę jak ton Mistrza Eliksirów.

- Tak, Ron to mój brat. – odpowiedziała niepewnie.

- Na którym roku jesteś?

- Na trzecim. - Stały tak przez chwilę nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć.

- Georgino, może wybrałabyś się z nami na piwo kremowe do Czterech Mioteł? - zaproponowała Hermiona.

- Gdzie?

- Do Hogsmeade. Cztery Miotły to pub.

- Rozumiem. Kiedy?

- Dzisiaj, w pół do siódmej, zaraz po kolacji.

- Dobrze, ale mogę być tylko do ósmej, bo mam zajęcia indywidualne.

- Ok. To widzimy w Wielkiej Sali po kolacji.

- Będę czekała.

Poniedziałkowe zajęcia rozpoczęły eliksiry. Snape był w parszywym humorze. Mężczyzna stanął przed biurkiem i powiedział:

- Dzisiaj zajmiecie się eliksirem wybuchającym. Opis jest na stronie 142. Do roboty.

Uczniowie ruszyli do półek z ingrediencjami. Po chwili odezwała się Hermiona:

- Profesorze...

- Tak, Grangrer?

- Alkohol się skończył.

- A niech to...- Pogładził swoim długim palcem czarną brew i spojrzał w kierunku Georginy, która właśnie śmiała się z czegoś, co powiedział jej na ucho Draco.

- Panno Slytherin.

- Co?

- Nie co, tylko proszę. Widać nikt nie nauczył pani kultury. Dobrze się pani bawi? - spytał lodowatym tonem.

- Oczywiście. Jak zawsze na pana zajęciach.

- Skoro tak, to proszę pójść do szkolnej spiżarni i przynieść potrzebną ingrediencję.

- Co się skończyło?

- Alkohol.

- Alkohol…Jestem ciekawa dlaczego to tak często brakuje tego składnika? - Na jej usta wpłynął złośliwy uśmieszek.

- Za drzwi i bez niego nie wracaj.

- Ale w drinku, czy czystą przynieść? - Klasa, która od kilku chwil przysłuchiwała się dialogowi tej pary parsknęła śmiechem. Snape uciszył ich jednym, groźnym spojrzeniem i ponownie zwrócił się do dziewczyny.

- Minus pięć punktów. A teraz rusz się, bo nie mamy całego dnia.

- A to niby za co?!

- Za głupotę. - machnął różdżką i dziewczyna znalazła się za drzwiami.

Rozbawiona tym, że przestało być nudno, że udało się jej zapomnieć o koszmarach i że na chwilę puściła w niepamięć to, co zrobił jej Snape, poszła do spiżarni po butlę z alkoholem. Lewitowała ją i wróciła z powrotem na swoje miejsce. Skończyła eliksir dość szybko i zawołała nauczyciela, aby sprawdził, czy jest poprawnie wykonany.

- Może być...- Krótko skomentował a potem wrócił do chodzenia między ławkami i krytykowania wywarów innych uczniów. Reszta zajęć szybko się skończyła. Ostatnie było zielarstwo, na którym Gina usnęła z nudów. Wszystko to, czego się uczyli inni, ona musiała nauczyć się mieszkając w rezydencji Malfoy'ów.

Nadeszła pora obiadu. Georgina usiadła z Draco i Blaise'm. Gdy kończyła jeść, spojrzała na stół nauczycielski. Wzięła do ręki kielich z sokiem i powoli sącząc napój wpatrywała się w jednego z nauczycieli. Tym nauczycielem był oczywiście Severus. On również kończył posiłek. Podniósł wzrok i spojrzał pogardliwie na stół Gryffonów, a następnie z dumą w oczach na swoich Ślizgonów. Obserwując dokładnie zachowanie wychowanków napotkał wzrok, który zdawał się prześwietlać go na wskroś. Patrzyła mu w oczy tymi swoimi srebrno-czarnymi ślepiami, tajemniczymi i pomimo jej zniewolenia, niebezpiecznymi, jak u bazyliszka. Eleganckim i spokojnym ruchem przechylała kielich by po chwili odsunąć go od ust i delikatnie postawić na stole. Zwykłe picie soku, a wyglądała przy tym bardzo poważnie i dojrzale. Utrzymywali kontakt wzrokowy jeszcze przez moment, gdy Draco szepnął jej coś do ucha. Chwilę potem ona, Malfoy i Zabini wstali od stołu i wyszli z Wielkiej Sali. Gdy wychodziła zmierzył ją jeszcze przelotnym spojrzeniem i zauważył, że nie była dziś ubrana w kompletny mundurek, czego dziwnym trafem nie zauważył podczas ich lekcji. - _Oberwie za to, gdy następnym razem zobaczę ją tak ubraną na moich zajęciach...-_ pomyślał, choć bardziej jego uwagę przykuło jej zachowanie. Najpierw zostaje przez niego skrzywdzona, a potem wygląda, jakby nigdy nic się nie stało.

_- Widać chce to ukryć przed światem jeszcze bardziej niż ja…_- powiedział do siebie w myślach. – _Mądra dziewczyna…_


	32. Chapter 32

Rozdział 31

Okazało się, że towarzystwo Ginny i Hermiony miało dla Georginy zbawienny wpływ. Dawno nie miała okazji porozmawiać z dziewczynami. Ślizgonki, ku jej zdziwieniu, nie były dobrym towarzystwem. Natomiast dwie Gryffonki pokazały, że są inteligentne, zabawne i godne zaufania. Gina nawet dobrze się z nimi bawiła w Hogsmeade, i choć wciąż musiała się zmuszać do uśmiechu, czas minął jej niezwykle szybko i przyjemnie.

Punktualnie o dwudziestej, z niewiele lepszym humorem, z maską odprężenia i zrelaksowania na twarzy, zapukała do drzwi gabinetu Mistrza Eliksirów.

- Wejdź.

- Dobry wieczór. – przywitała się obojętnym tonem, jakby Snape był po prostu jej kolejnym nauczycielem.

- Siadaj. Dzisiaj zajmiesz się przygotowywaniem eliksiru za pomocą umysłu.

Już chciała się zbuntować ze względu na jej osłabienie, lecz przypominając sobie potwornie spędzone chwile w towarzystwie Snape'a, stwierdziła, że lepiej będzie siedzieć cicho.

- Jest to dość łatwe jak ma się wprawę, aczkolwiek jest również wyjątkowo wyczerpującym ćwiczeniem. Musisz skupić się na każdym narzędziu, ingrediencji, kociołku i wszystkich elementach, które są ważne przy tworzeniu eliksiru. Różdżka nie będzie ci do tego potrzebna. Jedynym wysiłkiem, na który musisz się zdobyć, jest zmuszenie składników i narzędzi do pracy.

- Jaki eliksir…

- Veritaserum. – przerwał jej twardo.

- Ile?

- Dwa kociołki na początek. Bierz się do pracy.

Udało się jej uwarzyć Veritaserum za pomocą komend wysyłanych bezpośrednio z umysłu, lecz wymagało to ogromnych pokładów energii, więc pod koniec warzenia upuszczała niektóre ingrediencje na blat, lub po prostu nie mogła już niczego unieść. Czuła się jak po przebiegnięciu boiska do quiddicha dziesięć razy wzdłuż i wszerz.

- Już skończyłam. – powiedziała, gdy z trudem wrzuciła ostatni składnik i ustawiła płomień pod kociołkiem, by wywar gotował się jeszcze przez kilka dni.

Snape podszedł do kociołka i zajrzał do środka. Jak zawsze, eliksir, który wykonała był perfekcyjny.

- Może być… - burknął pod nosem. – Spojrzał na zegar, który wskazywał północ.

- Mamy jeszcze trochę czasu…- mruknął zbliżając się do dziewczyny powolnymi krokami, sunąc palcami po blacie stołu.

- Nie! Błagam, nie dziś…- szepnęła zrozpaczona i wyczerpana.

- O co błagasz? – Okrążył ją powoli niczym drapieżnik czyhający, aż ofiara zrobi jeden fałszywy ruch.

- Ja…- Stanął za jej plecami.

- Czego nie chcesz dziś robić? – syknął wprost do ucha. Przeszły ją ciarki. Ten człowiek potrafił jedynie głosem doprowadzić ją do ataku paniki…_Jak to możliwe, że wcześniej się go nie bałam, a teraz tak na mnie działa?_

- Nie chcę…Nie chcę robić tego, co wczoraj…

- Czyli? – Sunął wierzchem dłoni po jej ramieniu.

- Nie chcę, by pan znów mnie zgwałcił! – wykrzyczała odrzucając jego dłoń i odsuwając się na znaczną odległość.

- Nie miałem na dziś takiego planu. Ale skoro już mi go podsunęłaś…- Zbliżał się do niej powoli i miarowo, jego szaty unosiły się z każdym ruchem, tak wysublimowanym i dokładnym. Nim zdążyła cokolwiek zrobić, przyparł ją do ściany.

- Nie! Niech mi pan da chociaż odpocząć! Wszystko mnie boli…tam. – Łzy stanęły jej w oczach. Nie umknęło to jego uwadze.

- Co będę z tego miał? Co mi dasz w zamian za…dzień wolny? – Przejechał czubkiem nosa po wrażliwej szyi dziewczyny i wyczekiwał odpowiedzi nie przerywając pieszczoty.

- Ja…Nie mam co panu dać. Zabrał mi pan już wszystko. – Spuściła głowę, aby ukryć łzy spływające po policzkach.

- Owszem, mam już wszystko. Zatem dziś…- Starł jedną łzę z policzka by następnie chwycić ją za kark.

- Mogę zrobić coś innego…wyczyścić kociołki, albo uwarzyć jakieś inne eliksiry, błagam, tylko nie to…

- Nie widzę powodu, dla którego miałbym ci ustąpić. – Zaczął rozpinać jej bluzkę coraz nachalniej ją obłapując.

- Przecież zachowywałam się dobrze, nie zrobiłam nic złego! Byłam posłuszna i w ogóle…

- Nic złego? Jesteś pewna?

- Tak.

- Wczoraj, gdy przestałaś mnie pieścić bez mojego pozwolenia…To nazywasz posłuszeństwem?

- Ja się po prostu…zdziwiłam. Że pan tak mnie głaskał. Po szyi. Jak dawniej…Jak wtedy…

- Milcz.

Coś w nim pękło.

- _A jednak to zauważyła. _- pomyślał. Nie miał pojęcia, co odpowiedzieć. Jedyne co mógł zrobić, by zachować twarz, to zgodzić się na jej prośbę. Mimo, że naprawdę nie miał w planach stosunku z nią. Chciał, aby zrobiła coś zupełnie innego, lecz skoro spodziewała się czegoś odmiennego, to musiał podtrzymać swój image.

- Dobrze zatem. Dziś nie muszę cię pieprzyć. Zrobisz więc coś innego, tak jak proponowałaś. – Uśmiechnął się drapieżnie i ruszył przed siebie, nakazując jej iść za sobą.

Teraz bała się jeszcze bardziej, bo nie wiedziała, co ją może czekać.

Przekroczyli progi prywatnych kwater Mistrza Eliksirów. Georgina postanowiła zachować czujność, na wypadek, gdyby chciał rzucić Secerno. Mając różdżkę mogła by zrobić unik i uciec…Choć wtedy pewnie naraziłaby się na jeszcze gorsze konsekwencje, zwłaszcza, że każdy jej bunt przeciwko Snape'owi i magii niewolniczej kończył się bólem.

- Wejdź. – powiedział jakby od niechcenia, otwierając drzwi do łazienki.

Nie pytała o szczegóły. Weszła do ciemnego pomieszczenia i rozejrzała się niepewnie zaciskając dłoń na różdżce skrytej w kieszeni spodni.

- Nalej wody. – Powiedział półszeptem i wyszedł. Chwilę potem wrócił ubrany jedynie w szlafrok, który ściągnął przed nią i wszedł powoli do wanny wypełnionej ciepłą wodą.

Dziewczyna odwróciła wzrok, jakby wstydząc się patrzeć na nagość Mistrza Eliksirów.

- Na co czekasz? Umyj mnie.

- ŻE CO?! – krzyknęła nagle z oburzeniem.

- Nie tym tonem. – syknął. – Powiedziałem wyraźnie. Umyj mnie. Chyba, że wolisz bym to ja się tobą zajął.

Spuściła głowę i przygryzła wargę próbując stłumić gniew, który tak nagle opanował jej ciało.

- Przypominam ci, że jesteś moją własnością. Masz robić, co ci karzę.

Snape podał jej gąbkę, mydło i stanął przed nią przodem.

Przez umysł przemknęła jej przebiegła myśl.

- _A gdyby tak…_- Uśmiechnęła się do siebie w duchu i nabrała płynnego mydła i rozsmarowała je w dłoniach. Snape wpatrywał się w nią przenikliwym spojrzeniem, mierząc ją od góry do dołu czarnymi ślepiami.

- Mam wysłać specjalne zaproszenie? Rusz się!

- Już…Już.

Dwie drobne, delikatne ręce masowały kark, szyję i wrażliwą przestrzeń za uchem, powodując u mężczyzny dreszcze swoim nienaturalnym chłodem. Przymknął na chwilę oczy, więc przerwała. Zmarszczył brwi.

- No dalej, nie mam całej nocy - burknął.

Gdy już spłynęło z jej dłoni całe mydło, ponownie nabrała trochę i spieniła, by nałożyć na klatkę piersiową. Szczególną uwagę poświęciła sutkom Snape'a, a kiedy i je skończyła pieścić śliskimi palcami, przesunęła się niżej, na co zareagował powstrzymywanym westchnieniem.

Masowała twardy, płaski brzuch, który pod pępkiem miał cienką ścieżkę z czarnych, krótkich włosków prowadzącą jeszcze niżej, do strategicznego miejsca na ciele mężczyzny. Mruknął prawie bezgłośnie, gdy musnęła tę wrażliwą część ręką, oczywiście przypadkiem rzecz jasna. Działało.

Manewrując po ciele Snape'a dotarła do ud, aż wreszcie ukończyła namydlanie przedniej części.

- Niech się pan teraz obróci…- odparła półszeptem, co najwyraźniej podziałało na niego w dwojaki sposób. Po pierwsze – nie zwrócił jej uwagi za wydanie mu polecenia, a po drugie – prawie się poślizgnął przy próbie odwrócenia się.

Zaśmiała się w duchu i kontynuowała grę.

Najpierw namydliła nogi, potem plecy, ramiona, a na sam koniec pozostawiła jędrne, twarde pośladki mężczyzny. Masowała je delikatnymi ruchami, co jakiś czas sięgając dłońmi przedniej części masując lekkimi smagnięciami opuszków dolną część brzucha. Była niemal pewna, że on zaraz przestanie nad sobą panować.

Nie myliła się. Obrócił się nagle, miał zaciśnięte usta i ściągnięte brwi, a jego klatka poruszała się wyraźnie w rytm przyspieszonego oddechu.

- Nie zapomniała pani o czymś? – Uniósł jedną brew do góry.

- Ah, tak. No przecież...

Oblizała wargi i spojrzała w dół. Był naprężony i twardy, niemal jak skała. Pochyliła się ku niemu i wyciągnęła dłoń, którą w ostatniej chwili skierowała w prawo, gdzie stała butelka z szamponem. Podniosła się i spojrzała mu w oczy.

- Zapomniałam o włosach.

Zaniemówił.

Był wysoki, więc pociągnęła go za ramiona w dół, tak iż klęczał na kolanach.

- Tak lepiej…

Nałożyła szamponu na dłonie i wzięła się za mycie włosów.

- Ała! Ciągniesz!

- To nie moja wina! Są za długie. Trzeba je obciąć.

- O nie! Ja dziękuję za twoje usługi…fryzjerskie. Już pokazałaś swoje marne umiejętności w tej dziedzinie pozbywając się swoich włosów. Ciesz się, że masz zaszczyt w ogóle dotykać moich.

- Zaszczyt? – Nie opanowała się i prychnęła szyderczo.

- Śmiesz wątpić?

- Niee, no skąd. – odparła sarkastycznie.

- Skończ gadać i spłucz tę pianę zanim mi wypali oczy.

Zrobiła co kazał, wytarła dłonie w ręcznik i skierowała się do wyjścia.

- Nie pozwoliłem ci wyjść.

- Przecież już zrobiłam, co miałam zrobić…

- Tego też nie powiedziałem.

- Profesorze, jestem już zmęczona…Chcę się położyć spać.

- Nie dokończyłaś dzieła. Wracaj natychmiast.

- Sam pan może to zrobić.

- Od tego mam ciebie. No dalej.

Doskonale wiedziała, że na tym się nie skończy. Ale właśnie o to chodziło…

- Skoro pan tak _prosi…_

- Nie przeciągaj struny.

- Nie? To niech się pan zdecyduje w końcu, mam to zrobić czy nie? - wyczuła zmianę w jego sposobię mówienia oraz zachowaniu i stąd pozwoliła sobie na przekomarzanki ze znienawidzonym mężczyzną, który ją zgwałcił. W końcu nie na darmo była Ślizgonką.

- Czy ty właśnie zainsynuowałaś, że mój członek przypomina strunę?

- Skądże.

- Zdążyłaś poczuć, że jego rozmiary zdecydowanie różnią się od struny, zatem odwołaj to!

- Przecież nic nie powiedziałam!

- Odwołaj natychmiast!

- Chodziło o to, że napięty jak struna…

- Odwołaj. – syknął.

- Dobra, już dobra. Nie jest jak struna. Zadowolony?

- Zaraz zmienię zdanie i porobimy coś innego.

- Już, spokojnie…Będę grzeeeczna.

- No ja myślę.

Po raz kolejny namydliła dłonie i tym razem nie ominęła strategicznej części. Chwyciła sztywnego członka i sunęła dłonią po całej długości. Trwało to chwilę, lecz zdało się działać i to bardziej, niż się tego spodziewała. Snape'owi ugięły się lekko nogi, więc oparł się jej ramię , oddech miał coraz szybszy i wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz dojść.

Uśmiechnęła się do siebie zawadiacko i nagle zatrzymała dłoń.

- Co ty robisz?!

- Już jest czysty, moje zadanie wykonane. Dobranoc, profesorze.

I czmychnęła z łazienki pozostawiając go (zgodnie ze swoim planem) niespełnionego.

_- A trzep sobie sam, stary nietoperzu…_

Wróciła kompletnie wyczerpana do swoich komnat. Zrzuciła ubranie, wzięła szybki prysznic i wskoczyła do łóżka. Maska dobrego humoru prysła i mogła wreszcie odpocząć.

_Było dziś nawet miło…Pomijając fakt, że wciąż chodzi mu o jedno. Drań, myśli, że to w ogóle na mnie nie działa, że nie czuje się raniona…Zemsta będzie jak to się mówi, słodka. Tak, dla mnie z pewnością. A dla niego? Cierpka, i sam będzie się dławił własną żółcią, jak poczuje na własnej skórze, przez co przeszłam…_

Zasnęła przepełniona żalem, bólem i resztkami gniewu, kompletnie wyczerpana, zużyta i nic niewarta. Koszmary przywędrowały z daleka, rozbudzone jej smutkiem powróciły i to ze zdwojoną siłą. Przed oczami jawił się jej Parweniusz z matką, oraz widok martwych ciał członków jej rodziny.

Rano znów musiała naprawiać meble, bo po raz kolejny roztrzaskała je we śnie.

Obciągnął dłonią kilka razy i uwolnił strugę nasienia, nie czując już żadnej przyjemności. Opłukał się, wyszedł z wanny i usiadł w swoim stałym miejscu, pod szklaną ścianą. Przyglądał się jej i rozmyślał. Gdy już zmęczenie dawało o sobie znać, wrócił do łóżka i otulił się szczelnie pościelą.

- _Mam dość…Już dłużej nie mogę…_- powiedział sam do siebie i zamknął oczy.

W ten sposób, bez szczególnie ważnych dla czarodziejskiego świata zmian, minął miesiąc. Snape stawał się z dnia na dzień coraz wredniejszy, jeśli to w ogóle możliwe, Georgina jeszcze bardziej pogrążona w smutku i rozpaczy, a Voldemort widząc sprawozdanie w postaci wspomnień Snape'a, znacznie szczęśliwszy, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej…

Lato powoli zbliżało się przynosząc ciepłe powietrze i zachęcając uczniów do wagarów nad jeziorem.


	33. Chapter 33

Rozdział 32

Na kolacji rozmawiała z Ginny i Hermioną. Zaprzyjaźniła się z nimi, co dawało jej chwilę wytchnienia od Snape'a. Minął miesiąc od tej koszmarnej nocy, podczas której została zapieczętowana. W ciągu tych dni uczyła się coraz więcej i pilniej, nauczyciel nie odpuszczał jej ani jednego dnia. Rosła w siłę z dnia na dzień, lecz dzięki złowrogiej mocy przysięgi, wciąż była bezbronna wobec swojego oprawcy w osobie Mistrza Eliksirów.

- Wypróbowałeś już ten eliksir, który ci uwarzyłam? – spytała Georgina.

- Tak, przyznam, że gdyby nie on, to w poniedziałek nie byłbym w stanie pójść na zajęcia. Jak się nazywa?

- W sumie to nie wiem. Jedyne, co udało mi się wygrzebać z zapisków nietoperza, to to, że działa on na kaca i neutralizuje działanie alkoholu.

- Czyli eliksir na kaca…Mało ambitne, co?

- Poszukam nazwy. Będziesz mógł opisać fiolkę i nie będzie niebezpieczeństwa, że po pijaku pomylisz flakoniki. A tak w ogóle, to jak było na tej randce z Hermioną?

- Prócz tego, że oboje za dużo wypiliśmy, to świetnie.

- Potter i Weasley nie chcieli przyjść? Zawsze się kręcą obok niej.

Draco zrobił krzywą minę.

- Co jest?

- Trudno pozbyć się tego uczucia, które budowałem przez wiele lat, jeśli chodzi o Gryffonów…

- Rozumiem…Mogę o coś spytać?

- Pytaj.

- Lubisz Granger tak _bardziej_, prawda?

- Co? Nie! Ja…

- Draco…ile cię znam?

- Dość...długo. - Spojrzał na swoje dłonie, które wyrażały zakłopotanie.

- Widziałam, jak na spotkaniu Zakonu na nią patrzyłeś…na lekcjach i na posiłkach też. To widać. Nie tłumacz się wspólnymi zainteresowaniami, ja już wiem co się święci.

- Nie wiedziałem, że aż tak bardzo to widać…

- Wątpię, by ktoś oprócz mnie to zauważył, więc nie masz się, o co martwić. Tylko jak to teraz rozegrasz?

- Nie mam pojęcia. Wydaję mi się, że również mnie lubi, dużo rozmawiamy, spotykamy się pomimo ciągłego sprzeciwu Pottera i Weasleya. Kilka razy nawet mnie pocałowała…Ale nie wiem, czy chciałaby ze mną coś stworzyć. W końcu jestem Ślizgonem, do tego Malfoyem. I nie raz nazwałem ją szlamą…wątpię, by mi to wybaczyła.

- A rozmawiałeś z nią o tym? Przeprosiłeś, czy coś?

- Nie.

- To skąd możesz wiedzieć?

- Co mam zrobić? Pomóż mi, jesteś dziewczyną i bardziej się na tym znasz.

- Zagadaj z nią na ten temat, potem już się potoczy samo. Jedno małe przepraszam i będziesz już miał ciężar z głowy, jeśli chodzi o poczucie winy. Ona jest inteligentna, więc jeżeli potraktujesz to poważnie, sukces murowany. Z tego co burczał Snape, to ona jest molem książkowym, więc może zagadniesz ją w bibliotece?

- Zazwyczaj tam się spotykamy.

- Ja też często ją tam widuję.

- Dziękuję ci. Nie będziesz zła, gdy będę pytał cię o radę i zdawał relację?

- Oczywiście, że nie. Jesteś moim przyjacielem i zawsze będę gotowa ci pomóc. – Podeszła do chłopaka i przytuliła go. Lubiła Draco. Był jak Lucjusz, pewny siebie, często arogancki, bardzo inteligentny i zaborczy. Różnił się tylko tym, że był młodszy i w przeciwieństwie do swojego ojca, nie znał się aż tak na kobietach, pomimo tego, że większość dziewcząt ze Slytherinu, Ravenclawu i nawet z Gryffindoru wzdychała za nim.

- Dziękuję. – Ucałował dziewczynę w policzek i szli dalej wzdłuż korytarza. Nagle Gina poczuła piekący ból w pośladku.

- Gdzie idziemy? - spytał.

- Ty idź do biblioteki. Jeżeli twoja wybranka tam będzie to kto wie, może uda ci się z nią porozmawiać…- Uśmiechnęła się promiennie, a Draco lekko się zarumienił. – A ja wybiorę się do lochów, Snape mnie wzywał.

Gdy już znalazł się w bibliotece, Draco od razu spostrzegł, że jego wybranka siedzi sama przy stoliku w rogu biblioteki, a obok niej stoi stos książek.

- _No to do ataku_. – pomyślał.

Wyprostował się i pewnym krokiem podszedł do czytającej jakąś grubą książkę Hermiony.

- Witam, profesorze. - Przywitała się grzecznie, po czym podeszła do jego biurka.

- Spóźniłaś się.

- Musiałam porozmawiać z Draco.

- I go całować…Myślisz, że nie wiem?

- To mój przyjaciel, chyba mamy prawo okazywać sobie przyjacielskie uczucia? Jeżeli nagle zacznę go odpychać pod tym względem, to zacznie coś podejrzewać. Pan, ze swoim wybitnym umysłem powinien wiedzieć, że takie rzeczy mają znaczenie, gdy chce się coś ukryć.

- Nie będziesz mi mówiła, co powinienem a co nie. Jeśli się dowiem, że czujesz do niego coś więcej, już nawet nie wspominam o uzewnętrznianiu tego…To pożałujesz, on też. Czy to jasne?

- Jasne…

- Myślę, że możemy już zacząć, więc siadaj. Dziś nauczę cię, jak panować nad wydatkiem twojej mocy, gdy rzucasz zaklęcie. Jak wiesz, różdżka jest przekaźnikiem pomiędzy twoją magią, a światem. – Zaczął jak gdyby nigdy nic ich indywidualne zajęcia, mówiąc typowym, profesorskim tonem. - Rzuć zaklęcie Expelliarmus i odbierz mi różdżkę. - Dziewczyna posłusznie wykonała polecenie, po czym spytała:

- Jak to ma się do panowania nad wydatkiem magii?

- Teraz, gdy już czujesz, jak rzuca się je bez kontroli, rzuć je jeszcze raz, ale skup się na tym zaklęciu. Postaraj się zauważyć ile energii ono od ciebie wymaga. Na trzy. Raz...Dwa...Trzy!

- Expelliarmus!

- Skup się teraz, niejako stwórz połączenie pomiędzy tobą, a twoją różdżką.

Zamknęła oczy. Skupiła się tak mocno, jak tylko mogła. Po chwili przestała czuć, że w dłoni trzyma różdżkę. Stała się jakby częścią niej samej.

- Czy czujesz to charakterystyczne uczucie?

- Tak.

- Teraz wyobraź sobie sytuację, w której coś dzielisz. Na przykład łamiesz tabliczkę czekolady na kilka części i bierzesz tylko kawałek...- Odczekał chwilę.

- Już?

- Już.

- Teraz to, co zrobiłaś z czekoladą, zrób z magią.

Chwilę stała w bezruchu i odezwała się:

- Myślę, że już...

- Masz być pewna czy już, a nie „myślę, że już"! – sarknął.

- Już. – odparła obojętnie. Poirytował się jeszcze bardziej. Znów go ignorowała.

- Czy czujesz coś innego, niż na początku?

- Tak. Przy pierwszym razie, gdy rzuciłam Expelliarmus straciłam o wiele więcej energii niż przy tym, co zrobiłam teraz. Nie odczuwam żadnej różnicy pomiędzy rzuceniem zaklęcia, a nie zrobieniem tego.

- Mniemam, że wiesz już, o co w tym chodzi. Gdy nie panujesz nad magią, nawet najprostsze zaklęcie potrafi wyczerpać twoje zasoby energii, bo wkładasz w nie niepotrzebnie zbyt dużą jej ilość. Jeżeli umiesz nią gospodarować, to podczas walki nie zabraknie ci, gdy będziesz naprawdę bardzo jej potrzebowała. To tak jakby dostosowanie ilości energii do przeciwnika.

- Pomoże mi to panować nad sobą?

- Wątpię, by cokolwiek tobie w tym pomogło…

- Odezwała się oaza spokoju.

- ALE zazwyczaj tak to działa. – wzmocnił głos poirytowany tym, że mu przerwała. - Im więcej kontroli, tym większe panowanie nad sobą w tej dziedzinie. Jest to 25% sukcesu. Reszta to siła charakteru i chęć pracy nad sobą. Od ciebie zależy, jak szybko wpadasz w złość. Musisz też się oduczyć używania czarnej magii przy każdej możliwej okazji. To ona wyzwala w nas agresję, ciemną stronę, która krok po kroku niszy naszą samokontrolę. Więc im więcej jej używasz, tym kontrola staje się słabsza.

- To niby jak mam być opanowana, skoro uczymy się czarnej magii na każdych zajęciach?!

- Nie tym tonem! Nie zapominaj z kim rozmawiasz!

- Dobra, już dobra…

- Właśnie dlatego potrzebna jest ci kontrola płynąca z siły charakteru. Myślisz, że jak ja sobie radzę z opanowaniem? Tylko i wyłącznie dzięki wewnętrznej, mentalnej sile. Z czarną magią mam kontakt codziennie, do tego dochodzi zgraja bałwanów, których muszę uczyć, na których z wielką chęcią użyłbym kilku klątw, a to mieszanka wybuchowa. Myślisz, że to takie łatwe? Sam nie zawsze z tym sobie radzę! Zatem kontrola, to twój priorytet, i wbij to sobie do tej pustej głowy, skoro jest tam jeszcze tyle miejsca. Czy wszystko zrozumiałe?

- Zrozumiałe, zrozumiałe…- odparła rozdrażniona.

Gdy zakończyli naukę nowego działu, przeszli do sesji pojedynków. Kiedy dobiegła końca, Georgina ledwo dotarła do swoich komnat, lecz przed wyjściem usłyszała niemiłą zapowiedź.

- Jest pół do pierwszej, daję ci pięć i pół godziny snu. O szóstej masz się tu zjawić.

Była potwornie zmęczona i chciała jak najszybciej znaleźć się w łóżku. Wchodząc do swojego mieszkania od razu skierowała się do łazienki, wzięła szybką kąpiel i nawet nie ubierając się w piżamę, położyła się spać. Nie miała sił, by się jeszcze uczyć na wtorkowy test z OPCM, więc zostawiła to na następy wieczór. Profesor Black, który przyszedł do Hogwartu na stanowisko nauczyciela obrony nie tylko dużo wymagał, ale i potrafił wszystko świetnie wytłumaczyć. Wprowadzał nowy materiał do planu edukacyjnego, lekcje z nim były ciekawe, a sam profesor bardzo przystojny. I co ważniejsze – wyjątkowo ją lubił i bardzo często zapraszał do siebie (ku wściekłości Snape'a) na herbatę…

Zamknęła oczy i szybko zasnęła. Śniła o tym, co zwykle - Parweniusz zabijający jej rodzinę i sytuacja w komnacie tajemnic, gdy to ona zabiła jego. Pieczętowanie przez Snape'a…Jednak tym razem śniło się jej coś jeszcze. Widziała bladą postać, która z ogromną siłą wtrąciła ją ponownie do krypty, w której boleśnie spędziła setki lat. Po chwili ujrzała znajomą postać o czerwonych oczach uśmiechającą się złowrogo. Był to Voldemort. Zaczął śmiać się szyderczo, a w rękach trzymał niemowlę o srebrnych oczach.

Obudziła się z krzykiem i automatycznie sięgnęła po różdżkę, której na stoliku nocnym nie było. Wyczuła czyjąś obecność. Nie widziała, kto to, jednak chwilę potem poznała go po zapachu.

- Zapewne szukasz tego...- Zapalił kilka świec i uniósł jej różdżkę.

- Może mi pan wytłumaczyć, co pan robi w mojej sypialni?

- A czy ty mi możesz wytłumaczyć, dlaczego całe lochy się trzęsą?

- Jak to trzęsą?

- Normalnie. Wszystko się trzęsie, a przedmioty fruwają w powietrzu. Wchodząc tutaj prawie oberwałem świecznikiem. – Zaśmiała się cicho, jednak usłyszał. - Bawi cię to? Przecież mogłem stracić na przykład oko! - mówił tak, aby brzmieć na obrażonego.

- Nie...skąd. Ja bym na pana miejscu bardziej bała się o nos...

- Nie przeciągaj struny. Co do przyczyny mojej wizyty, jak już mówiłem, całe lochy się trzęsą.

- Nie robię tego świadomie, może mi pan wierzyć.

- Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, dlatego przyniosłem ci to. - Podał jej buteleczkę z silnym eliksirem Bezsennego Snu.

- Dziękuję…- Odebrała niepewnie flakonik i wypiła uprzednio wąchając zawartość.

- Spokojnie, to nie trucizna. Wzmocniłem go ostatnio, był za słaby.

- Zrobił go pan specjalnie dla mnie? To dziwne, zazwyczaj jedyne co pan dla mnie robi, to wyręcza mnie w utracie zbędnych ubrań, gdy ma ochotę na pieprzenie. Czyżby był pan chory?

- Nie zrobiłem go dla ciebie, tylko dla siebie. Nie tylko ty masz coś takiego jak sny.

- Oh, czyżby wyrzuty sumienia nie dawały panu spać? Ciekawe skąd się wzięły…- mówiła z ironią w głosie.

- Spij, Slyherin, masz jeszcze trzy godziny do naszego bliskiego spotkania. – odpowiedział spokojnym głosem.

Nie siląc się na więcej słów wyszedł do swoich komnat.

Zgodnie z nakazem Mistrza Eliksirów, stawiła się do jego kwater o szóstej rano.

Gdy zapukała do drzwi, te otworzyły się wpuszczając ją do środka. Zdjęła z siebie zaklęcie niewidzialności i zaczęła rozglądać się po salonie. Snape'a w nim nie było.

- Pewnie śpi, nietoperz jeden… - mruknęła do siebie.

- Nie, nie śpi. Przygląda się tylko swojej ofierze, bo jest niezmiernie głodny…

Wzdrygnęła się słysząc znajomy, niski głos tuż za plecami. Świece w salonie zapłonęły, więc mogła już zobaczyć Snape'a. Stał półnagi, jedynie w spodenkach od piżamy.

- Widzę, że jesteś punktualnie, czyżbyś się stęskniła i nie mogła doczekać naszego miłego spotkania?

- Jakby pan nie zauważył, mam na ósmą zajęcia, więc nie mogłam się spóźnić.

Zignorował jej sarkastyczny ton i rozsiadł się wygodnie na fotelu przed kominkiem.

- Mała rozgrzewka…- Uśmiechnął się wrednie. – No dalej, na co czekasz? Na kolana.

Przymknął oczy, gdy poczuł delikatne usta na swoim członku i mruknął przeciągle.

- Gdybyś tak szybko uczyła się na naszych zajęciach, tak jak szybko nauczyłaś się ssać…

Przerwała na chwilę.

- Jest pan beznadziejny w komplementach.

- Nie kazałem ci przestawać, ale skoro tak…Myślę, że już jestem gotowy. Siadaj. – Wskazał na swoje biodra.

- A może ja nie jestem gotowa?! Pomyślał pan o tym?!

- Oczywiście, że nie. I mało mnie to obchodzi. Siadaj, bo stygnę…

- Mówiłam już, jak bardzo cię nienawidzę, ty parszywy nietoperzu?!

- Tak, mówiłaś, setki razy. Za to wykorzystywanie okazji na przezwiska, oberwie ci się na eliksirach. A teraz do roboty…

W ten sposób, niekoniecznie dla niej przyjemny, spędziła poranek. Kiedy wyszła od Snape'a, była wściekła, kipiała niczym wrzący kociołek. Kilkoro pierwszaków uciekło ze strachu, gdy na nich spojrzała, a jeden szóstoklasista wpadł na zbroję przewracając ją, gdy próbował zniknąć z pola widzenia Georginy, która skrzyczała go, kiedy zastąpił jej drogę.

Do lata zostało jeszcze kilka tygodni…


	34. Chapter 34

Rozdział 33

Maj był pięknym miesiącem, zwłaszcza w Hogwarcie. Drzewa na błoniach kwitły uwalniając słodki, lekki zapach. Profesor Flitwick podgrzał zaklęciem wodę w jeziorze, Hagrid przepłoszył wielką kałamarnicę, a grupa uczniów gdy tylko zakończyła zajęcia, wybiegała ze szkoły, by móc popływać. Do końca maja zostały tylko dwa tygodnie, było już po egzaminach, a wakacje rozpoczynały się w połowie czerwca, zatem prawie każdy snuł plany jak spędzi lato, pałając przy tym ogromną radością. Prawie, bo pewna śliczna, młoda kobieta nawet nie zauważyła, jak piękna pogoda jest za oknem, nie mówiąc już o planowaniu spędzenia ferii letnich. Georgina, bo o niej mowa, siedziała właśnie na porannym szlabanie u Snape'a.

- Jestem nauczycielem, to fakt. Dyplomowany masochista z wyboru, ale do jasnej cholery, ile razy będę musiał ci to tłumaczyć?! - Uderzył dłonią w blat stołu sycząc przy tym przez zaciśnięte zęby.

- Będę się ubierała jak mi się podoba i panu nic do tego!

- Czy ja mam ci ściągnąć te spodnie?!

- Po cholerę pan pyta, skoro zaraz pewnie to zrobi?!

- Bierz się do roboty. Masz jeszcze trzy kociołki do wyszorowania, a śniadanie skończy się za 15 minut, więc się pośpiesz. - powiedział nieco spokojniej.

- Czyżbyśmy się martwili? Zwołajmy ludzi z Proroka Codziennego! Mistrz Eliksirów Severus Snape się o kogoś martwi!

- Nie pochlebiaj sobie, po raz kolejny ci powtarzam, że nie martwię się o ciebie, tylko o siebie. Zanotuj to sobie w twojej pustej łepetynie, że Mistrz Eliksirów nie zajmuje swojej głowy zbędnym zamartwianiem się o swoich uczniów.

- Sam sobie zanotuj, dziadu.

- Coś mówiłaś?

- Nie.

Wyszorowała ostatnie kociołki i wyszła trzaskając za sobą drzwiami.

- Szlaban jutro o dwudziestej! – powiedział głośno, tak, by usłyszała. I chyba właśnie tak się stało, bo do jego uszu dotarło, jak krzyknęła do siebie w złości. Wybiegł za nią poirytowany.

- Aaaaa! Co za wredny, stary, zboczony, paskudny...– Nie wytrzymała i kopnęła z jedną ze zbroi stojących przy wyjściu z lochów.

- Nieładnie. Czyżby panna Slytherin niszczyła mienie szkoły? To się kwalifikuje na kolejny szlaban. Tym razem nie będziemy się już bawili w czyszczenie kociołków…Myślę, że dzisiejszy wieczór będzie odpowiednią porą. – warknął jej do ucha swoim jedwabnym głosem otulając skórę ciepłym oddechem. Odwróciła się i odpyskowała mu:

- Wsadź sobie ten szlaban w swój nietoperzowy tyłek i odwal się ode mnie!

Przyszpilił ją do ściany i uwięził pomiędzy zimnymi cegłami a sobą.

- Nie graj ze mną w te gierki. - mruknął przeciągle wgniatając ją w mur. - Po pierwsze, przegrasz. Po drugie, twój mózg nie jest przystosowany do tak intensywnego działania. Po trzecie, nie zapominaj, że jesteś moją własnością. Będę z tobą robił, co mi się podoba.

- A co pan może wiedzieć o moim mózgu?! Nich mnie pan wypuści, bo zacznę krzyczeć! Przecież jesteśmy na korytarzu!

- Nie udawaj, że ci się nie podoba... – Obrócił ją szybkim ruchem i ponownie unieruchomił przyciskając swoim ciałem do ściany. Przejechał dłonią po wewnętrznej stronie uda, co wywołało u niej zimny dreszcz, który przeszył jej ciało przywołując znane uczucie strachu.

- Zapamiętaj to, bo nie będę więcej taki miły…- jego dłoń powędrowała do jej strategicznego miejsca ściskając je delikatnie. Jej oddech znacznie przyspieszył a przed oczami pojawiły się obrazy z ich ostatniej nocy, podczas której Mistrz Eliksirów był wyjątkowo nienasycony.

- Pan...Pan nigdy nie jest miły. - odpowiedziała drącym głosem.

- Pomysł, by być miłym dla ciebie już jedynie raz do roku jest absurdalny, ale usprawiedliwia bycie nędznym draniem przez resztę roku, więc się ciesz.

- Niech mnie pan natychmiast puści. Spóźnię się na zajęcia…Już i tak opuściłam śniadanie. – Starała się, aby jej głos brzmiał stanowczo i groźnie.

- Nie wysilaj się, bo i tak puszczę cię wtedy, gdy będę chciał….Albo gdy zaspokoję swoje potrzeby. - szepnął do jej ucha, lecz puścił ją nagle i powiedział: - Ale jakoś teraz nie mam na ciebie ochoty, więc możesz iść. Widzimy się wieczorem. – Warknął ze swoją zwyczajną, wyjątkowo irytującą pewnością siebie. 

Nie wytrzymała. Obróciła się w sekundę i wymierzyła mu tak silny policzek, że aż się zachwiał. Na jego twarzy pojawił się czerwony od uderzenia ślad, a on sam stał jak wryty. Gina sama się zdziwiła, że z jej dłoni wydobył się tak silny cios.

- Tknij mnie jeszcze raz, to pożałujesz. – Groziła trzymając różdżkę przy jego szyi.

Stała tak przez chwilę i wpatrywała się mu z dziką furią w oczy czując piekący ból w jej wnętrzu, spowodowany magią niewolniczą.

- Uspokój się, bo to się zaraz źle skończy. Nie panujesz nad sobą. Czego cię uczyłem? Wykorzystaj teraz tę wiedzę. - Miał rację. Oddychała coraz szybciej, a w jej oczach pojawił się obłęd.

- Uspokój się?! Ja mam się uspokoić?! Ty niewyżyty bydlaku! Najpierw mnie obmacujesz, traktujesz jak jakieś ścierwo, doprowadzasz do szału i dziwisz się, że się denerwuję?! – Automatycznie podnosiła rękę, w której trzymała różdżkę, gotowa, by rzucić zaklęcie. Snape w tym momencie złapał ją za przegub i powiedział prosto w oczy:

- Uspokój się. Powtarzam, przypomnij sobie, czego cię nauczyłem o opanowaniu. Rozumiesz? Panuj nad sobą!

Chyba odpuściła, bo zauważył jej rozluźnienie. Oparła się o ścianę i spojrzała w górę. Obraz wirował jej przed oczami. Po chwili wrócił do normalności a ona spojrzała pogardliwie na Snape'a.

- Żegnam, profesorze Snape. – Odeszła, prosto do swoich kwater i nie pojawiła się już na żadnej godzinie lekcyjnej.

Snape w tym czasie nie mógł pozwolić sobie na opuszczenie zajęć, więc musiał cały dzień użerać się z bandą idiotów pozbawionych szarych komórek, jak to często ich określał. Wciąż jednak myślał o niej.

Georgina nie pojawiła się na zajęciach przez tydzień. Wysłała jedynie krótkie listy do Dumbledore'a, Draco i Hermiony, że zamknęła się w swoich kwaterach, i wyjdzie dopiero w przyszłym tygodniu, gdy uporządkuje myśli.

Podczas swoich wagarów, nie przyjmowała Snape'a w swoich komnatach ani nieodwiedzała jego. Pomimo bólu , jakiego wciąż odczuwała sprzeciwiając się woli Mistrza Eliksirów, ćwiczyła w samotności swoją samokontrolę, dlatego czasem pojawiały się jakieś dziwne wstrząsy, a profesorowie wyraźnie wyczuwali czarną magię fruwającą w powietrzu. W ostatnim dniu jej ćwiczeń postanowiła gdzieś się teleportować.

Znalazła się w jakimś mugolskim miasteczku. Było zupełnie spalone i zdewastowane. Zapach dymu i zwęglonych ciał przyprawiał o mdłości. Budynki waliły się, a na ziemi roztaczała się bordowa, zastygająca struga krwi. Szła środkiem ulicy, do czasu, gdy przed jej oczami pojawił się stos ludzkich ciał. Wszyscy, kobiety, dzieci, starcy i młodzi mężczyźni leżeli bez ducha na górze własnych ciał, cali we krwi. Kobiety były nagie, a mężczyźni tak pobici, że nie dało się rozpoznać ich twarzy. Gina wstrzymała powietrze. Przerażona i roztrzęsiona tym, co zobaczyła, szła dalej. Wszędzie był taki sam widok, na który zrobiło się jej niedobrze. Gdy dotarła na skraj miasteczka ujrzała na niebie ogromny Mroczny Znak i już wiedziała czyja to sprawka. Ruszyła biegiem przed siebie licząc na to, że spotka Voldemorta i jego sługi. Nie myliła się. Gdy dobiegła do niewielkiego lasu usłyszała kobiece krzyki. Ukryła się pomiędzy krzewami i przyglądała się tej okropnej scenie. Nie wytrzymała. Wynurzyła się zza krzewów i rzuciła Avadę w stronę jakiegoś mężczyzny. Padł martwy, a Georgina poczuła to znajome, przyjemne uczucie…zabijania. Mugolka wstała szybko, zasłoniła ciało ubraniami i uciekła. Gina nawet nie zdążyła jej wyleczyć ran.

Jeden ze śmierciożerców ujrzał ją i zaalarmował wszystkich. Zaczęło wrzeć. Około trzydziestu czarnoksiężników rzuciło w jednym momencie zaklęcia w kierunku Georginy. Na boku stały tylko dwie osoby. Voldemort oraz wysoki, szczupły mężczyzna, którego twarz ukryta była pod maską. Skupiła się i zaczęła miotać w nich zaklęciami, bez trudu zmiatając ze swojej drogi innych śmierciożerców.

- Severusie, zajmij się nią, twoja zabawka zbyt się rozbrykała...

- Tak, panie. – odparł Snape i ruszył w stronę Georginy.

- Confringo! – Rzucił szybko. Ominęła zaklęcie, ale oberwała innym, w plecy. Był to jej dobrze znany łamacz kości._ Przeklęty po stokroć Snape i te jego zaklęcia niewerbalne_..._To na pewno on. Tacy tchórze zawsze celują w plecy..._- klęła w myślach, by chwilę potem paść na ziemię obezwładniona. Nie sądziła, że tak szybko da się pokonać.

_Dumbledore ma rację, wciąż nie umiem korzystać ze swojej mocy..._

Gdy tylko próbowała się ruszyć, złamana kość wydostała się na zewnątrz boleśnie rozrywając skórę i w efekcie z obu ud wylewały się strugi krwi. Porażona niewyobrażalnym bólem zaczęła już widzieć podwójnie. Snape szybkim krokiem podszedł do niej i chwycił za włosy.

- Co z nią zrobić, Panie?

- Zabieramy ją ze sobą, oczywiście. – Głos jaszczura był pełen entuzjazmu i dzikiej euforii. – Alicjo, ilu straciliśmy?

- Dwunastu, panie.

- Trudno. Ale mam przynajmniej to, czego szukałem od tak dawna. Wracamy. – Aportowali się do Malfoy Manor. Snape trzymał nieprzytomną już G. na rękach. Szedł chwilę korytarzem i zaniósł ją do jej dawnych komnat. Położył w łóżku, opatrzył rany, uzupełnił ilość krwi w organizmie, zabrał różdżkę i wyszedł.

- Czy wszystko z nią dobrze? - spytał Voldemort, gdy spacerował po korytarzach.

- Tak. Wyleczyłem ją. Jutro będzie gotowa.

- Doskonale. Weź to. – Wręczył mu zwój pergaminu. – To list do Dumbledore'a. Przekaż mu go jeszcze dzisiaj.

- Dobrze. Już idę.

- Co tym razem wymyślił?

- Kazał nam poćwiczyć jego nowe klątwy na mugolach…

- Czy ty…?

- Nie, nikogo nie zabiłem. Przekonałem go, że ja już nie muszę trenować nowych zaklęć. Kazał ci to przekazać.

Dumbledore rozwinął pergamin i zaczął czytać:

_Jeżeli chcesz odzyskać swoją nową maskotkę, to oddaj Potter'a w moje ręce. Będę czekał na niego za dwa dni o 23.00 w Malfoy Manor. Masz go powierzyć Lucjuszowi. Inaczej ona zginie._

_L.V_

- Jak to się stało, że oni ją złapali?! – ryknął rozeźlony dyrektor, a miły staruszek nagle zniknął i na jego miejscu pojawił się całkiem inny, bardziej mroczny Dumbledore.

- Pojawiła się nagle zza drzew i zabiła kilku „naszych". Walczyła chwilę, ale poległa, co było do przewidzenia. Głupia dziewczyna! Znów dała się ponieść emocjom. Sama na pół setki śmierciożerców! - Z minuty na minutę był coraz mocniej rozgniewany.

- Nie możemy oddać Harry'ego.

- Oczywiście. Czemu mielibyśmy oddać twoje zwierzątko? W końcu jest dla nas taaaki ważny. – Posłał w kierunku dyrektora słowa pełne sarkazmu.

- Severusie, sam wiesz, że on jej nie zabije i nie odda, nawet jak dostarczymy mu Harry'ego. Ma wobec niej inne plany…

- Tak, ale to nie oznacza, że twoje podejście do sprawy jest właściwe, i dobrze o tym wiesz.

- I ty Severusie mnie pouczasz? Może zamiast się tu wymądrzać, to byś jej w końcu wyznał, co czujesz? Myślę, że Tom nie będzie miał nic przeciwko, jak zrealizujesz kolejny punkt planu.

- Nic do niej nie czuję. Po prostu nie chcę krzywdzić kolejnej, niewinnej osoby…

- Widzę, jak na nią patrzysz, Severusie. I jak się rozgniewałeś gdy...

- Nie tylko ja oglądam się za jej tyłkiem! - przerwał zadając krzesłu cios nogą. - Robi to połowa Hogwartu i wszyscy profesorowie, i nawet ty Albusie, więc nie pieprz mi tu o jakiś wyznaniach!

- Twoja strata. Jak nie ty, to ktoś inny. Zauważyłem, że Syriusz jest zainteresowany…

Severus nie mógł już dłużej wysłuchiwać bełkotu irytującego starca, więc wyszedł trzaskając za sobą drzwiami jak to miał już w zwyczaju.

Black to się może nią interesować, ale co mu po tym, skoro Georgina była jego własnością? Nie było możliwości, by mógł zrobić coś więcej, niż popijać z nią popołudniową herbatkę. O wszystkim i tak by się dowiedział. Podświadomie obawiał się jednak, że ta wiedza nie będzie należała do najprzyjemniejszych...

Z tymi myślami ruszył szybkim krokiem przed bramę Hogwartu i aportował się do Malfoy Manor.

- Dostarczyłeś mu wiadomość, Severusie?

- Tak. Ale powiedział, że nie odda Potter'a.

- Niech to! – ryknął Voldemort. – Idź ją pilnować. Nie wiem, czego mogę się po niej spodziewać. Skoro Potter nie trafi w moje ręce, to jesteśmy zmuszeni kontynuować wcześniejszy plan, ale zanim to nastąpi, chcę się z nią spotkać sam na sam. Mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz miał nic przeciwko?

- Nie, panie. Życzę dobrej zabawy. Przyznam, że jest nawet niezła…Powinna cię zadowolić, mój panie.

Voldemort wyszedł, a Severus poszedł do pokoju, w którym leżała Gina. Usiadł na skraju łóżka i starał się _łagodnie _obudzić dziewczynę.

- Slytherin…Slytherin! Obudź się do cholery! – Potrząsnął nią lekko, co dało wymagany skutek, bo otworzyła oczy.

- Snape? Snape! Ty skur…mmm! - Przyłożył jej dłoń do ust, by przestała krzyczeć.

- Ucisz się i posłuchaj. Czarny Pan nas wezwał, bo chciał się pobawić nowymi zaklęciami…Uspokój się. - Odsunął dłoń upewniając się wcześniej, że nie zacznie krzyczeć.

- Czemu mnie obezwładniłeś?!

- Nie ja cię powaliłem, tylko Alicja.

- Ale to było twoje zaklęcie! Tylko ty używasz łamacza kości niewerbalnie! Inni nie potrafią...

- Nie doceniłaś więc przeciwnika.

- Co ty…co pan tu teraz robi?

- Pan? Szybko lawirujesz między wyzwiskami a kulturą. - spojrzał na nią przenikliwie. - Nieważne...Mam cię pilnować, żebyś nie uciekła. Tom chce z tobą sobie _porozmawiać na osobności._

- Nie ma mowy! Nie chcę! Mam już wystarczająco ciebie dość, ty stary, wyliniały…

- Czy już wspominałem o lawirowaniu? Eehhh...Jeśli myślisz, że to go obchodzi, to jesteś głupsza niż sądziłem. – Przerwał jej nie zważając na kolejne inwektywy padające z jej ust.

- Wychodzę stąd. Gdzie moja różdżka?

- Ja ją mam.

- Niech mi ją...pan odda.

- Jak to zrobię, to on mnie zabije.

- To tym bardziej poproszę o różdżkę…

Nie odezwała się więcej. Padła z powrotem na poduszki zasłaniając twarz dłońmi.

- Ubieraj się. – Podał jej czarne szaty i różdżkę.

- Co pan robi?

- Oślepłaś?

- Nie…

- To po co pytasz? Nie widzisz, że ratuję twój tyłek? I to dosłownie?

- On pana zabije, sam pan tak powiedział… - Była coraz bardziej zdezorientowana.

- Ustalmy scenariusz: Ja wchodzę, by sprawdzić, czy nic ci nie jest. Ty atakujesz mnie od tyłu i powalasz na ziemię. Zabierasz różdżkę swoją i moją i aportujesz się do Hogwartu. Ja leżę nieprzytomny od uderzenia, powiedzmy…tym świecznikiem, w tył głowy, a ty spokojnie popijasz herbatkę u Dumbledore'a? Pasuje?

- Trochę naciągane.

- To proszę bardzo, wymyśl coś lepszego.

- Dobra, już dobra. Może być. Ale nie wierzę, że Voldemort nie zechce pana ukarać.

- Tego jestem pewien. Oberwie mi się Crucio, ewentualnie czymś mniej humanitarnym. Ale nie zabije mnie. Jestem dla niego zbyt cenny…- mówił obojętnym głosem obracając w dłoniach mosiężny świecznik.

- A jak pan wróci do Hogwartu bez różdżki?

- Mam aktywny świstoklik na takie sytuacje.

- Dobrze…

- Ubieraj się.

Nie przejmując się jego obecnością, ściągnęła poplamione krwią ubranie i założyła czyste. Niestety, gdy tylko stanęła na nogi, kolana się pod nią ugięły i poczuła ogromny ból. Snape przyglądał się z krzywym uśmieszkiem na twarzy. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego pytająco.

- Alicja połamała ci obie kości udowe, zrosły się, ale przez kilka dni będziesz odczuwać ból.

Nie odpowiedziała, tylko starała się ubrać siedząc. Gdy już to zrobiła, czekała na dalsze instrukcje.

- Teraz musisz mnie ogłuszyć...Na co czekasz? Aż on tu wejdzie i się zorientuje, co robimy? Weź to i uderz! – Podał jej świecznik i odwrócił się, przemieszczając wcześniej w miejsce upadku, które było by najbardziej prawdopodobne po otrzymaniu niespodziewanego ciosu w tył głowy.

- Tylko mnie nie zabij. - warknął.

Dziewczyna zamachnęła się i uderzyła Mistrza Eliksirów, który zgodnie z planem padł nieprzytomny na podłogę, na której pojawiła się niewielka ilość jego krwi. Gdy sprawdziła puls i czy krwotok nie będzie stanowił zagrożenia dla życia, aportowała się do Hogwartu i udała się w zastraszająco szybkim tempie do Dumbledore'a lekceważąc ból świeżo zrośniętych kości.

Tymczasem do pokoju wszedł Czarny Pan.

- Severus? – Pochylił się do nieprzytomnego mężczyzny, po czym ocucił go.

- Co…co się stało? – odparł Mistrz Eliksirów pocierając sobie potylicę, wznosząc w tym czasie blokady przed legilimencją Czarnego Pana.

- Ta mała wywłoka uciekła. Zabrała ci różdżkę. – mówił obojętnym tonem, jak gdyby nic się nie stało.

- Oberwie za to. Zapamięta karę na bardzo długo…

- Przyznam, że jestem zawiedziony, Severusie. Dałeś się tak wrobić jak pierwszoroczniak, ale nie jestem zdziwiony…W końcu uczyła się podstępu ode mnie...Jaką karę dla niej planujesz?

- Panie, wybacz, nie sądziłem, że ona tak szybko się ocknie…- Severus zaczął się tłumaczyć, powoli przygotowując na tortury.

- W porządku, Severusie. Jedyne, co mnie interesuje, to kara, którą ona otrzyma. Chcę to później zobaczyć w twoich wspomnieniach…I tak jesteśmy na zwycięskiej pozycji. Jej ucieczka nic nie zmienia.

- Nie wiem jeszcze, którą karę wybrać, ale bądź pewien, że to będzie coś, co ci się z pewnością spodoba.

- Zatem niespodzianka. Cieszy mnie twoja kreatywność, Severusie. – Pogłaskał mężczyznę po głowie i uleczył ranę powstałą w wyniku uderzenia świecznikiem.

Po raz pierwszy Czarny Pan nie ukarał go za porażkę…

G. wyjaśniła wszystko Dumbledore'owi, który nieszczególnie przejął się stanem Severusa. Stwierdził, że Tom nic mu nie zrobi, co się później okazało prawdą. Zanim G. zdążyła wyjść z gabinetu dyrektora, drzwi otworzyły się trzaskając w ścianę.

- Ty kretynko! Po co opuszczałaś zamek?! – ryknął Mistrz Eliksirów podchodząc niebezpiecznie blisko do dziewczyny.

- Oh, znów scena udawanej troski…No proszę. - Podeszła do Snape'a na odległość kilku cali, który teraz kipiał złością, poklepała go po policzku i wychodząc, powiedziała:

- Miałeś rację, Albusie. Nic mu nie jest…


	35. Chapter 35

Rozdział 34

Czerwiec zaczął się radośnie dla uczniów Hogwartu, bo odwołano zajęcia w pierwszym dniu tego miesiąca. W to ciepłe, piątkowe południe Georgina, Draco i Zabini wyszli nad jezioro, by popływać. Woda była przyjemnie ciepła. Rzucali różne zaklęcia, wyławiali druzgotki i rzucali nimi w pierwszaków. Georgina uwielbiała takie zabawy. Przypominały jej chwile spędzone w towarzystwie rodziców.

- Draco? - spytała.

- Tak?

- Jak ci idzie z Granger?

- Ostatnio spotykamy się regularnie…

- Powiedziałeś już ojcu?

- Nie...On chyba nie będzie zadowolony, że spotykam się z dziewczyną z mugolskiej rodziny.

- Ja bym się tym nie przejmował. Po prostu mu powiedz. - zaczął Blaise.

- Porozmawiam z nim, gdy będę miał okazję...

- A tak w ogóle, to jak zareagowali Potter i Weasley? Oni przecież są jej przyjaciółmi, a ty...ich wrogiem jakby nie patrzeć...- spytał brunet nieco zakłopotany.

- Nie byli zadowoleni, ale znacie ją…Co ona powie, to oni robią. Mało mają do gadania.

Rozmawiali jeszcze przez chwilę, gdy nadeszła pora obiadu. Trójka przyjaciół udała się do Wielkiej Sali na posiłek i gdy usiedli przy stole, Dumbledore poprosił o ciszę i zaczął mówić.

- Witajcie. W związku z tym, że profesor Vector jest ciężko chory, numerologii do wakacji będzie uczyła profesor Helena Leonard.

W Wielkiej Sali słychać było szepty wielu chłopców. Było to spowodowane niebywałą urodą ich nowej pani profesor. Kobieta przywitała się i usiadła do stołu. Profesor Leonard była bardzo piękna. Jej gęste, kręcone, błyszczące i wręcz czerwone włosy sięgały do pasa. Skórę miała bladą, co świetnie kontrastowało z błękitnymi oczami i ognistymi włosami kobiety. Była młoda, miała zaledwie trzydzieści lat, a smukła i szokująco zgrabna, kobieca figura sprawiała, że niemal każdy osobnik płci męskiej w tym momencie spoglądał właśnie na nią. Większość dziewcząt, widząc zachowanie kolegów naburmuszyło się jak wtedy, gdy do Hogwartu przybyły Wile z Beauxbatons i podobnie jak dziś profesor Leonard, ściągnęły wszystkie oczy mężczyzn na siebie. Jedynie Snape i Draco zachowywali stoicki spokój i nie zwracali uwagi na nową nauczycielkę.

Gina skończyła posiłek i wraz z Draco oraz Zabibim wyszli z Wielkiej Sali do pokoju wspólnego ślizgonów i rozsiedli się na kanapie przed kominkiem.

- Słuchajcie, ta nowa, Helena, ona jest po prostu boska! – odezwał się Blaise.

- Nie napalaj się tak. Ona jest od ciebie grubo starsza, a poza tym jest nauczycielką...I tylko do końca czerwca będzie uczyła. – mruknął Draco.

- W dodatku, jak sam powiedziałeś jest boska, więc z pewnością kogoś już ma…- dodała dziewczyna o srebrnych oczach.

- Mówcie swoje, a ja i tak z nią zagadam… - Wyszczerzył się Blaise.

Środa. 6.00 rano. Obudziła się z krzykiem mając przed oczami resztki jej okropnego snu, który powtarzał się co noc. Voldemort znów zamknął ją w krypcie śmiejąc się złowieszczo. W ramionach trzymał niemowlę, a G. przypatrywała się temu z kryształowego więzienia wypełnionego płynnym bólem. Zlana zimnym potem, usiadła na brzegu łóżka, a gdy rozejrzała się po sypialni spostrzegła, że jest zdemolowana. Nagle ogarnęła ją furia.

- Cholera! Znowu! – warknęła głośno i machnęła ręką, co sprawiło, że wszystko wróciło na swoje miejsce. Wstała niewyspana i poszła się wykąpać. Nalała gorącej wody, dodała olejków zapachowych i zanurzyła się w ciepłej pianie. Zrelaksowała się tak bardzo, że zasnęła otulona białym puchem.

Nagle obudziła się, czując, że wciągnęła wodę nosem. Zakrztusiła się, kaszlała chwilę i wstała szybko, jakby porażona zaklęciem żądlącym.

- Niech to szlag! Spóźnię się na eliksiry! – Zaczęła szybko się ubierać. Oczywiście w to, co zwykle, luźne jeansy, niedopiętą koszulę od mundurka i niedbale zawiązany krawat. Krótkie włosy sterczały jej w każdą stronę świata, ale nic z nimi nie zrobiła. Szybko umyła zęby i ruszyła na zajęcia. O tyle dobrze, że jej mieszkanie znajdowało się blisko sali od eliksirów.

- Cholera! Już weszli do klasy! - Zatrzymała się przed drzwiami. Po chwili wytchnienia otworzyła je i weszła. Na jej osobie skupił się każdy wzrok, a ona sama z podniesioną głową usiadła dumnie obok Draco. W tym momencie Snape oderwał oczy od pergaminu i spojrzał na nią lodowatym wzrokiem.

- Panno Slytherin, jak miło, że wreszcie zaszczyciła nas pani swoją obecnością. Można wiedzieć, z jakiego to powodu panienka się spóźniła? – Wydobywał z siebie przesiąknięty jadem głos.

- A tak sobie, żeby było śmiesznie.

- Dobrze, że na _inne _zajęcia tak chętnie przychodzisz, inaczej miałabyś duże kłopoty, prawda? – Inne…no tak, wspomniał o tym, jak punktualnie o szóstej rano zjawiła się by mógł ją wykorzystywać.

- Tak, na inne zajęcia przychodzę punktualnie. Tylko do pana się spóźniam.

- Skoro tak, to zapraszam na szlaban o 22.00, zaraz po szlabanie pana Longbottom'a.

- A to niby za co?!

- Za spóźnienie się z premedytacją.

Warknęła do siebie oburzona. Nie dość, że wstała lewą nogą, to jeszcze ten nietoperz musi ją dobijać od samego rana. – _Już ja mu pokarzę_…- Uśmiechnęła się swoim groźnym uśmiechem, który zwiastował burzę.

- Rozumiem, że nie odpuścisz? – spytał rozbawiony Draco.

- Oczywiście, że nie. – odpowiedziała i zajęła się warzeniem eliksiru.

- Harry, ale mnie suszy po tej Ognistej. Masz coś do picia?

- Gdybym miał, to już dawno bym wypił. Też chce mi się pić…Ostatni raz dałem się Deanowi namówić.

- Weasley, co ty do cholery wyprawiasz?! – Snape krzyknął na Ronalda, który zbliżał do ust kolbę z sokiem z cieciorki pstrej. - Minus 10 punktów za próbę wypicia szkolnej ingrediencji! A tak nawiasem i nie, żebym miał coś przeciwko, czy ty chcesz się imbecylu otruć?

- Przecież to woda…- Wskazał na kolbę, w której znajdował się bezbarwny płyn.

- Jeśli sądzisz, że sok z cieciorki pstrej to woda, to proszę bardzo. Smacznego, poczęstuj przy okazji swoich kolegów Gryffonów, może w końcu będzie cicho.

Weasley zrobił się czerwony. Odechciało mu się pić. Jego pragnienie skutecznie ostudził Snape swoim późniejszym wykładem, jaki to jest głupi i jak może się skończyć wypicie trucizny, jakim jest sok z cieciorki pstrej.

Pierwsza godzina eliksirów skończyła się. Georgina oddała gotowy wywar i na kilka minut przed dzwonkiem zaczęła z nudów bazgrolić po pergaminie.

- Slytherin! – syknął Snape.

- Czego?!

- Nie tym tonem. Co tam bazgrolisz?!

- Pański portret. Proszę spojrzeć, jaki podobny! - uniosła kartkę i ukazała wyjątkowo komiczną karykaturę Mistrza Eliksirów, przedstawiającą go w stroju słynnego Draculi. Klasa ryknęła śmiechem, gdy tylko Gina przekazała kartkę dalej. Niestety, nie zdążył jej obejrzeć każdy, bo Snape szybko się jej pozbył zgrabnym ruchem dłoni wyposażonej w długą, czarną różdżkę.

- Za drzwi! – wrzasnął.

Klasa ponownie ryknęła śmiechem, ale gdy tylko uczniowie poczuli na sobie przeszywający wzrok Mistrza Eliksirów, wrócili do pracy nad eliksirami. Po przerwie zaczęły się drugie eliksiry. Georgina wróciła na swoje miejsce i nudziła się aż do zakończenia zajęć. Wszyscy (prócz Neville'a i Ron'a) skończyli pracę na czas, więc zdali swoje wywary do oceny.

- Jaka szkoda, panie Potter. Kolejne T. – Ocenił wywar Harry'ego z kpiącym uśmieszkiem na ustach. – A ty Granger, jak jeszcze raz będziesz podpowiadała tym półgłówkom, to skończysz na szlabanie. Zamknij dziób, Weasley, bo wyglądasz co najmniej idiotycznie. A ty Longbottom z czego rżysz? Twoje...coś czego nie śmiałbym nazwać eliksirem również zasługuje na T. – Sypał złośliwościami.

Po ocenieniu wszystkich prac usiadł przy biurku i zaczął odpytywać z poprzedniego tematu.

- Panie Potter. Co powstanie, gdy połączymy akonitynę i olejek z jadu wałęsaka brazylijskiego*? (* bardzo jadowity pająk) Granger opuść rękę, bo i tak spytam cię tylko wtedy, gdy nie będziesz umiała. To jak panie Potter?

- Nie wiem. – odparł cicho chłopak.

- Znów pan nie wie. Jak mi przykro. Kolejne T i minus 10 punktów od Gryffindoru. Panno Slytherin? Może pani zna odpowiedź?

- O nie, nie, nie. Nie będę zeznawać bez adwokata. – odpyskowała, a uczniowie prychnęli śmiechem.

- Widzę, że u pani piętą achillesową jest głowa. Jutro też zapraszam na szlaban. Czy jest ktoś, kto odpowie na moje pytanie? Pan Malfoy?

- Takie połączenie nie może powstać. Te dwie substancje wzajemnie się wykluczają.

- Dziesięć punktów dla Slytherinu. A teraz zejdźcie mi z oczu.

Zajęcia skończyły się dla jednych w miarę miło, dla innych niekorzystnie. Tymi drugimi byli oczywiście Gryfoni, ale oprócz nich samych nikogo więcej to nie obchodziło. Następne były zajęcia z OPCM'u i starożytne runy, które ciągnęły się niemiłosiernie długo. Mugoloznastwo minęło szybko, ale tylko dla Georginy, która na tym przedmiocie starała się słuchać. Jej wiedza na temat mugoli nie była obszerna. Kolejna była historia magii, gdzie oczywiście wszyscy spali, a ostatnie zielarstwo. Najprzyjemniejsze ze wszystkich zajęć tego dnia. Profesor Sprout była sympatyczna i miło się z nią współpracowało.

Obiad zaczął się równie rozrywkowo, co poprzedniego dnia. Dumbledore stanął przed uczniami i przedstawił nauczyciela nowego przedmiotu, którego dyrektor sam wymyślił. Nie był to przedmiot obowiązkowy, ale jak się późnej okazało większość uczniów na niego uczęszczała.

- Drodzy uczniowie. Od dziś w murach naszej szkoły będą się odbywały nieobowiązkowe zajęcia z nauki pojedynków. Są one dostępne dla uczniów od 4 do 7 roku. Na początku nowego semestru zorganizujemy turniej, w którym będziecie mogli wykazać się swoimi umiejętnościami w pojedynkowaniu, byśmy mogli ocenić, na jakim poziomie jesteście. Z radością informuję, że tego przedmiotu będzie uczył nasz profesor obrony – Syriusz Black. A teraz życzę wam smacznego obiadu i miłego popołudnia.

Wszyscy ucieszyli się na wieść o dodatkowych zajęciach i turnieju. A szczególnie dziewczęta, bowiem ich nowy profesor OPCM'u, Syriusz Black był nie tylko bardzo przystojny, ale i do tego wolny.

Kolejny wieczór trójka przyjaciół, czyli Gina, Draco i Blaise, spędziła wspólnie rozmawiając na niemal każdy temat. Gina lubiła takie wieczory. Pomagały jej zapomnieć o wielu bolesnych wydarzeniach z przeszłości. Gdy wybiła godzina 22.00 nagle zerwała się z kanapy i szybko pożegnała z przyjaciółmi.

- Hej, gdzie tak pędzisz?

- Mam przecież szlaban u Snape'a! Za dzisiaj… Wymyśli pewnie jakąś pokręconą karę za spóźnienie…Muszę lecieć. Dobranoc chłopaki, nie czekajcie na mnie! – I już jej nie było. Biegła korytarzem do sali od eliksirów, było ciemno i nagle wpadła na coś twardego. Odbiła się od tego czegoś i padła na posadzkę dorabiając się kilku nowych siniaków.

- No w dupę hipogryfa! Znowu? Mój tyłek!

- Czy ojciec nie nauczył cię kultury…Slytherin? A może ja powinienem to zrobić? – Już wiedziała, co było powodem jej upadku. A raczej kto. Od razu poczuła znajome gorąco, jakie biło od Severusa Snape'a. Nietoperza z lochów, który najwyraźniej jak to nietoperze już mają w zwyczaju, błąkał się w ciemnościach.

- Nie dość, że nie umiesz chodzić, to jeszcze porządnie się wysławiać. - W tym momencie kropelka czułości zalała zatwardziałe, profesorskie serce Mistrza Eliksirów i prawie zechciał pomóc Georginie się podnieść. Jednak nie zrobił tego. – Rusz ten swój kilkusetletni tyłek i chodź, bo nie mamy czasu na pogawędki.

Nic nie powiedziała. Wstała i nerwowymi ruchami podążyła za profesorem wściekle burcząc pod nosem mając przy tym ogromną ochotę palnąć do w tył głowy.

Zatrzymali się dopiero przed wejściem do sali ćwiczeń. Severus podszedł do kominka i rozpalił w nim ogień. Oświetlił pomieszczenie za pomocą świec powieszonych na ścianach i ściągnął swoją profesorską szatę zostając w czarnej, sztywnej koszuli i wąskich spodniach tego samego koloru. Georgina zrobiła to samo. Nie chciała, by cokolwiek ograniczało jej ruchy. Została w białej, niedopiętej koszuli i luźnych jeans'ach, których Snape tak bardzo nie znosił. Tym razem jednak postanowił powstrzymać się od wrednego komentarza. Wiedział bowiem, że przed pojedynkiem nie warto, a raczej niebezpiecznie byłoby wyprowadzać ją z równowagi. Przygryzł zatem język i powiedział swoim typowym, wypranym z wszelkich uczuć profesorskim głosem:

- Przygotuj się. Musimy się rozgrzać.

- Profesorze…

- Czego chcesz?

- Może w coś zagramy?

- Rozrywki po obowiązkach, Slytherin. Zabawimy się później. – odparł chłodno.

- Zagrajmy o to, jak spędzimy wieczór…

- Ależ się wycwaniła…Jaka stawka?

- Jeśli wygram, nie muszę dziś spełniać…swoich _niewolniczych powinności._

- A co jeśli ja wygram?

- Zrobię wszystko, co pan mi rozkaże.

- I tak już to robisz.

- Zatem zrobię coś, czego jeszcze nigdy nikt panu nie zrobił…Może mi pan wierzyć, że Jeremiahowi się podobało…- skłamała szybko. Tak naprawdę, to nigdy nic intymnego nie robiła ze swoim zmarłym ukochanym. Ale najwyraźniej Snape połknął haczyk zapominając, że tym, który odebrał jej niewinność, był on sam.

- Dobrze zatem. Ale jeżeli nie będzie to coś naprawdę specjalnego, zapewniam cię, że gorzko pożałujesz…Aha, i jeszcze jedno. Nie użyjesz języka wężów w wypowiadaniu inkantacji, czy to jasne? Musisz się dobrze przygotować do walki z Czarnym Panem.

- Oczywiście, profesorze.

- Zaczynajmy.

Stanęła naprzeciw niego. Przyjęła pozycję odpowiednią do pojedynku i ukłoniła się, jak nakazują dobre maniery czarodziejów. Snape zrobił to samo i chwilę później rzucił pierwsze zaklęcie.

- Drętwota!

Uchyliła się i odpowiedziała tym samym.

- Tylko na tyle cię stać? – powiedział z kpiną w głosie.

- To przecież dopiero rozgrzewka…profesorze. Impedimento! – Nie zdążył odbić zaklęcia. Była niebywale szybka. Spowolniła przeciwnika, który nie mógł rzucić w nią żadnym zaklęciem i w efekcie tego podeszła go od tyłu i mruknęła cicho do ucha:

- Jeden zero…profesorze. – Odeszła od mężczyzny i rzuciła Finite, po czym Snape wrócił do swojej dawnej „prędkości" warcząc cicho pod nosem, że ta wredna małolata tak szybo go przechytrzyła.

- Widzę, że zaczyna ci się to podobać. Obscura! – Rzucił szybko, a na oczach dziewczyny pojawiła się czarna opaska, której nie mogła ściągnąć. Snape podszedł więc do niej i lekko pchnął, przez co potknęła się o własne nogi padając twarzą na podłogę.

- Jeden do jednego. – Tym razem to Mistrz Eliksirów mruknął jej do ucha swoim głębokim głosem. – Finite Inkantatem. – Opaska zniknęła, a profesor podał rękę swojej uczennicy i pomógł jej wstać mierząc ją niebezpiecznym wzrokiem.

Odsunęła się na kilka kroków od mężczyzny patrząc mu w oczy, jakby wiedziała, co zaraz zrobi.

- Petrificus Totalus! – Rzucili w tym samym momencie, by zaraz równo wypowiedzieć Protego.

W powietrzu świstały zaklęcia i od dobrych dwudziestu minut nikt nie przerwał pojedynku. Walczyli zaciekle czerpiąc z tego rozrywkę. Gina traciła siły i chciała już to zakończyć. Gdy Snape odsłonił się po odbiciu jej Drętwoty rzuciła Lentoevitas. Jego własny czas zatrzymał się na chwilę, a ona z ulgą podeszła do kominka i rozsiadła się na krześle. Po chwili zaklęcie przestało działać i Severus ocknął się.

- Widzę, że Czarny Pan dobrze cię wyszkolił…- Podszedł do jednego z regałów i wziął kieliszek z winem, by następnie usiąść na kanapie obok zmęczonej Georginy i wypłukać cierpkim płynem swoje rozgoryczenie przegraną. Podał dziewczynie kieliszek, a sam pociągnął spory łyk ze swojego.

- Mieliśmy razem nie pić. - powiedziała spokojnie.

- Nie pijemy…tylko gasimy pragnienie. - powiedziawszy to, wziął kolejny łyk czerwonego, wytrawnego wina, niezadowolony z przegranego pojedynku.

Siedzieli chwilę w ciszy pijąc powoli purpurowy trunek z kryształowych kieliszków. Ślizgonka postanowiła przerwać krępującą ciszę i odezwała się nagle do profesora:

- Co pan sądzi o nowej książce Juliusza Vincenta? Wie pan, ta o etyce czarodziejów…

- Czy ty próbujesz mnie zagadnąć, Slytherin?

- Owszem. – Uśmiechnęła się zachęcająco, lecz w jej oczach czaił się podstęp.

- Sądzę, że pomysł na karę śmierci dla osób stosujących zaklęcia niewybaczalne nie jest dobry. A Azkaban tak naprawdę nie jest wystarczającą karą.

- To co zrobić z takimi? Wypuścić na wolność? A może posłać do Krainy Tysiąca?

- Ale ty masz głupie pomysły czasem. – Spojrzał na nią przenikliwie. - Oczywiście, że nie. Według mnie, takich czarodziejów trzeba by posłać do takiego więzienia, w których musieli by ciężko pracować.

- Czyli kara i przysłużenie się dla magicznego świata w jednym. Mądre. Ale nie sądzi pan, że tacy więźniowie nie będą próbowali uciec?

- Dlatego odbierze się im różdżki. Nie będą mogli rzucić żadnego zaklęcia, więc nie uciekną.

- Byłby pan dobrym politykiem. – Pochwaliła szczerze, choć niechętnie. – Gdyby tak Ministerstwo dowiedziało się, że użył pan na mnie starożytnej Magii Niewolniczej…Niech pan tak na mnie nie patrzy! Myśli pan, że nie szukałam sposobu, by zerwać przysięgę? Wracając do tematu, gdyby się dowiedzieli, to czy przyjąłby pan godnie karę, jaką by wymierzyli?

- Jasne, że nie. Uciekłbym. Tylko kretyni dają się złapać. A gdybym już zbiegł, to znalazłbym ciebie, bo pewnie obława na moją osobę byłaby twoją sprawką. A tak nawiasem, to nie znoszę polityki. Jest dla mnie przepełniona korupcją. Ministrowie jedyne co robią, to przez lata urzędowania zagarniają setki tysięcy galeonów do swoich majątków i zmywają się ze stanowiska nie wprowadzając żadnych dobrych ustaw. Są żałośni.

- Gdy żyłam…te setki lat temu, to nie było czegoś takiego, jak Ministerstwo. Rządził mugolski król w danym państwie. Czarodzieje musieli się z nim dogadywać, zawierać pakty i składać daniny, żeby taki władca nie atakował czarodziejskiej społeczności. Mój ojciec wielokrotnie spierał się z królem o wysokość podatków czy też ograniczenia, jakie nakładał. Dlatego ojciec wybudował zamek, z dala od cywilizacji mugoli…

- Powiedz mi, jak to było z mugolami, czy Salazar naprawdę ich nie znosił?

- Nie przepadał za nimi, ale nie krzywdził ich. W zasadzie, to byli mu obojętni. To Parweniusz ich potem terroryzował. Z kilku kronik, które miałam okazję przeczytać, dowiedziałam się, że wybił całą rodzinę królewską. Oczywiście w postaci mojego ojca, dlatego przez te wszystkie lata krążyło o nim takie, a nie inne zdanie. Dobrze, że prawda wyszła na jaw…A jakie jest pana zdanie, co do mugoli?

- Nie przepadam za nimi w jakiś szczególny sposób. Również są mi obojętni. Jedyne, za co jestem im wdzięczny, to muzyka i dobry koniak, jaki tworzą.

- Lubi pan alkohol?

- Pytasz, czy jestem uzależniony?

- Nie, pytam, czy pan lubi. Ja osobiście lubię burbon, wino i od niedawna piwo.

- Lubię.

- A muzyka?

- Metal…Heavy Metal. Głównie ciężkie brzmienia.

- Lucjusz też takich słucha…Nawet mi się to podoba.

Minęło kilka minut w ciszy.

- Powie mi pan, dlaczego przyłączył się do Tom'a?

- Nie.

- Dlaczego?

- A dlaczego tak cię to interesuje?

- Bo próbuję pana…rozgryźć.

- Jestem raczej ciężkostrawny.

- To już wiem bez próbowania pana. Najpierw, gdy się zapoznaliśmy, był pan wobec mnie obojętny, potem złośliwy, potem „_miły"_, nawet się...całowaliśmy. A teraz to…Pieczętowanie. Nie potrafię tego zrozumieć, co jak często pan widzi, wyjątkowo mnie frustruje.

Zapadła kolejna, niezręczna cisza.

- Jutro widzę cię o 21.00 w sali eliksirów, nie spóźnij się, bo pożałujesz.

- Widzę, że godnie przyjął pan porażkę…

- Odgryzę się za to innej nocy.

- No tak, jakże by inaczej.

- Nie zapominaj, z kim masz do czynienia, nieważne jak bardzo było miło, i tak jesteś moją własnością. Mam magiczne prawo wymagania od ciebie posłuszeństwa i karania za niedopisanie, więc każda próba zakłócenia warunków twojego zniewolenia zostanie natychmiastowo udaremniona magicznie, nawet jeśli Ministerstwo będzie chciało coś w tej sprawie zrobić, a to, że dziś się zgodziłem na taki układ, jest tylko moją dobrą wolą, liczę, że to docenisz…

- Tak, wiem, inaczej tego pożałuję. - dokończyła za niego.

- W rzeczy samej…A teraz wynoś się, jestem zmęczony.

- Chętnie. – Wstała i już miała wyjść z sali, gdy postanowiła zatrzymać się i powiedzieć coś, czego Snape się po niej nie spodziewał. Wiedziała, że wzbudzi to w nim niepewność i w najlepszym wypadku, wściekłość.

- Profesorze…

- Jeszcze tu jesteś? - syknął.

- Dziękuję…

- Za co? - szczerze się zdziwił.

- Za miły wieczór...

Nie odpowiedział. Nie miał zamiaru, a poza tym i tak by nie zdążył, bo wyszła.

_Dziękuję…_

_Za co? _

_Za miły wieczór..._

Te słowa odbijały się echem w jego głowie, przez co wściekł się aż do czerwoności.

- _Krzywdzę ją, maltretuje, a ona dziękuje za miły wieczór?! Dziękuje!_

Po raz kolejny trzasnął w szafkę nocną, która rozpadła się na drobne kawałki. Czuł się podle, jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle…A najgorsze było to, że ona doskonale wiedziała, jak tego typu słowa na niego podziałają.

Zmęczony dniem udał się do łazienki i wziął szybki prysznic, po czym równie szybko wskoczył do łóżka i chwilę potem już spał. Jednak w ciągu krótkiego odcinka czasu zdążył przeanalizować cały dzień. Tak na trzeźwo, już bez emocji, bez złości. Ostatnią myślą, była oczywiście ta związana z Georginą.

_- Da się z nią rozmawiać…Jest mądra. Ciekawa. Nieodgadniona, zdolna i…Śliczna.- _wymieniał w myślach tracąc na chwilę kontrolę. _-_ _Snape, przestań się rozczulać, bo się jeszcze zakochasz_…- Usłyszał w swojej głowie ten złośliwy głosik…I zasnął rozgoryczony.


	36. Chapter 36

Rozdział 35

Dni mijały coraz szybciej i nim się obejrzał, minęła już połowa czerwca. Od czasu „miłego wieczoru" w towarzystwie Giny, stał się jeszcze bardziej zamknięty…Jeśli to w ogóle możliwe. Nie dość, że dziewczyna zaprzyjaźniła się z profesorem obrony – Syriuszem Black'iem, to jakby tego było mało, wciąż nieustannie dręczyły go wyrzuty sumienia, ciągle o niej myślał, śnił, widział przed oczami jej twarz, gdy tylko je zamykał. Poznał ją już dość dobrze. Wyraźnie widział, że niemal zawsze udaje dobry humor. Tak doskonale sfałszowany uśmiech, ukrywający wszelkie negatywne emocje, ogromny smutek, ból i niemoc bez ustanku gościły na tej ślicznej buźce. Ten codzienny widok tak go rozstrajał, że nie potrafił się skupić na niczym innym. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł czegoś takiego. Był tak rozstrojony, że nawet nie zauważył, że nowa nauczycielka numerologii nadmiernie często go zagaduje, próbuje flitować i za wszelką cenę zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. On jednak pozostawał kompletnie obojętny na jej zaloty. Gdyby nie był w takim stanie, z pewnością przekląłby ją oraz wyzwał od naładowanych hormonami pustych kretynek, które powinno się leczyć w Mungu, bo czy kobietę zwracającą uwagę na kogoś takiego, jak Hogwardzki Mistrz Eliksirów można nazwać normalną?

Lecz pewnego popołudnia miarka się przebrała. Był już tak rozsierdzony, że podczas obiadu nie wytrzymał i rzucił na kobietę zaklęcie petryfikujące, które unieruchomiło ją na kilka dni. Nawet Dumbledore nie potrafił zdjąć tej klątwy. Dopiero po usilnych błaganiach dyrektora, krzyku Poppy i narzekań Minerwy zgodził się cofnąć zaklęcie i zdziwił się ogromnie, gdy kobieta nie wykazywała żadnych objawów, jakie dotykają osoby, które ugodziło właśnie to zaklęcie. Szybko jednak zapomniał o tym szczególe. Od tamtego czasu stał się wrogiem numer jeden prawie każdego chłopca w szkole. Nawet kilku Ślizgonów było na niego jawnie obrażonych, za tak haniebne - ich zdaniem - zachowanie wobec damy. To wszystko w ogóle go nie obchodziło. Chodził osowiały wewnątrz, ze stalową powagą na zewnątrz. Grał swoją zwyczajną rolę zupełnie tak, jak robiła to Gina. Nikt, nawet dyrektor nie miał pojęcia, co się działo w głowie Mistrza Eliksirów i nikt nie starał się tego dowiedzieć.

- Profesorze, jak pan mógł?! Przecież perfekcyjnie wykonała ten eliksir! – ryknął Draco.

- Draco, jeśli zamierzasz mnie pouczać w kwestii bycia nauczycielem, to z łaski swojej zdobądź najpierw kwalifikacje. – odwarknął.

- Hermiona zawsze robi dobrze eliksiry, nie rozumiem dlaczego po raz kolejny musi pan zaniżać jej ocenę!

- Zamilcz, nie mam ochoty słuchać biadolenia zakochanego szczeniaka.

Draco poczerwieniał i już więcej się nie odezwał. Klasa ryknęła śmiechem, zwłaszcza Gryfoni, lecz spojrzenie Hermiony szybko ukróciło kpinę.

Gdy sytuacja się ostudziła a uczniowie ukończyli sprzątanie ławek, zadzwonił dzwonek obwieszczający koniec pierwszej godziny zajęć. Sala momentalnie opustoszała i nastała upragniona przez Mistrza Eliksirów, niezastąpiona cisza. Siedział ze spuszczoną głową i przekładał w palcach pióro. Miał masę testów do sprawdzenia, ale jak na złość nie miał kompletnie ochoty na wstawianie Trolli dla tych półgłówków, jak to ich niejednokrotnie nazywał. Było to anomalią w przypadku jego osoby. Nigdy nie odpuścił sobie udowodnienia tej bandzie kretynów, jakimi kalekami umysłowymi bezsprzecznie są. Tymczasem jednak, nie potrafił nawet unieść pergaminu, by móc przeczytać te marne odpowiedzi na testowe pytania. Poprzedniego wieczoru udało mu się sprawdzić eseje czwartego roku, więc przynajmniej to będzie miał z głowy.

Gdy po dzwonku uczniowie weszli do sali, na stolikach już na nich czekały ich wypracowania napisane kilka dni wcześniej.

- Wiem, że po raz kolejny to powtarzam, ale jest to niepodważalny fakt, którego nie mogę przeoczyć – Jesteście kompletnymi imbecylami. Gdyby wszyscy czarodzieje odznaczali się taką głupotą, to nadal bylibyśmy na poziomie średniowiecza, paleni na stosach, lub też zniewoleni przez władze. Zdajecie sobie sprawę, że jeśli zaczniecie się rozmnażać, a to w niektórych przypadkach będzie niemal nagminne, tak Weasley, ciebie to się tyczy, to przyniesiecie na świat bandę idiotów o jeszcze niższym poziomie inteligencji? Zastanówcie się, po co przyszliście do tej szkoły, bo jak na razie pokazujecie, że wasz cel mija się z tym związanym z nauką.

Zakończywszy tyradę, wpisał wszystkie oceny do dziennika i rozejrzał się po klasie.

- Raz czy dwa się zdarzy, że mamy kiepskie oceny, a ten już sapie…- szepnęła do Dracona.

- Nie raz i nie dwa, panno Slytherin. To się zdarza zatrważająco często. Pani wyniki szczególnie zaniżają średnią ocen domu, którego jestem opiekunem, a to potwierdza każde moje słowo, zatem radzę się skupić na zajęciach, zamiast urządzać sobie pogaduszki z panem Malfoyem.

- Zajęciach? Nic nie robimy prócz słuchania pana niebywale elokwentnych wykładów na temat naszej rzekomej głupoty. Nie sądzę, by to się wliczało w rozwijanie naszych umiejętności. – opowiedziała spokojnym, wypranym z uczuć głosem.

- Nie zamierzam wdawać się w tą bezsensowną dyskusję. Wyciągajcie pergaminy, za karę napiszecie test.

- Też mi motywacja do nauki. Padną kolejne marne oceny, bo nikt, prócz Hermiony, nie nauczył się na dzisiejsze zajęcia. Super metody, profesorze Snape. Sam pan nas zniechęca do przedmiotu, a potem wymaga wysokich wyników. To dopiero głupota…

Snape usłyszawszy ostatnie słowa zagotował się wewnątrz. Nikt tego nie zauważył, ale jego oczy płonęły gniewem.

- Stanowczo nadużywa pani mojej cierpliwości, panno Slytherin. Spotkamy się dziś na szlabanie, myślę, że 22:00 będzie odpowiednią porą, w końcu uwielbia pani szlajać się po korytarzach o tej godzinie…

- No tak, jak zawsze miły i serdeczny, profesor Snape, który zrobi wszystko, by swoim uczniom sprawić przyjemność.

- Owszem, pani już zdążyła poznać moją życzliwość więc i tym razem pani nie zawiodę… - warknął ozięble i rozdał pergaminy z pytaniami testowymi.

Testy były wyjątkowo trudne, ale czego innego można by się spodziewać po Snape'ie?

Zmęczeni uczniowie udali się na kolejne zajęcia, które były zdecydowanie bardziej przyjemne.

Gdy nastała godzina obiadu, w Wielkiej Sali unosił się zapach potraw, co trochę poprawiło humor Georginie i pozostałym uczniom.

- Gina, podasz mi ziemniaki?

- Jasne, trzymaj.

- Słuchaj, może pogramy dziś wieczorem w Quidditha? Jest świetna pogoda. – spytał Draco nakładając sobie porcję na talerz.

- Chętnie bym to zrobiła, ale po kolacji idę do Syriusza. Zaprosił mnie na herbatę i partię szachów.

- Oh, nie wiedziałem, że jesteście na „ty"…

- Od pewnego czasu…Choć na lekcjach używamy oficjalnego sposobu zwracania się do siebie.

- To zrozumiałe. To innym razem pogramy. Liczę, że wygrasz z Black'iem, to w końcu były gryfon. – Blondyn uśmiechnął się przekornie i kontynuował jedzenie posiłku.

Po obiedzie G. zakończyła odrabianie prac domowych, co zajęło jej tak dużo czasu, że książki odłożyła dopiero kilka minut przed kolacją. Zjadła więc posiłek i pożegnała się z przyjaciółmi, by następnie pójść do profesora Black'a na umówione spotkanie. Lubiła spędzać z nim czas. Przypominał jej Jeremiaha, a jego towarzystwo pomagało zapomnieć o niektórych aspektach dotychczasowego życia. Czuła, że on ją rozumie, czasem nawet bez słów. Rozmowy z Syriuszem były wyjątkowo budujące. Całkiem różniły się od tych, które prowadziła z przyjaciółmi lub innymi uczniami. Konwersacja z nim była tak ciekawa, jak wiele tych, które przeprowadziła ze Snape'm, gdy ten miał dobry humor i nie miał ochoty na „zabawę".

Ostrożnie zapukała do drzwi gabinetu, a gdy usłyszała serdeczne „wejść", od razu poczuła coś, co przyniosło drobny uśmiech na jej twarz.

- Witaj, Syriuszu.

- Witaj Gina! Usiądź, idę przygotować herbatę.

Ciepło bijące z kominka ogrzało jej zwykle chłodną skórę, więc momentalnie poczuła dreszcz biegnący od czubka głowy, do każdego paluszka u stopy.

- Wszystko w porządku?

- Yy…Tak, owszem.

- Zadrżałaś. Może przyniosę ci jakiś koc? Choć wątpię, by to pomogło komuś tak zimnemu jak ty. – Uśmiechnął się i podał kubek z herbatą.

- Już się przyzwyczaiłam do tego, ale dziękuję za troskę.

- Coś cię trapi.

- Zabawne, mówisz to przy każdym naszym spotkaniu.

- Masz to wypisane na czole. Inni może tego nie widzą, ale jakby nie patrzeć, przyjaźnimy się, a przyjaciele widzą takie rzeczy.

- Draco nie widzi, Blaise też, a są moimi przyjaciółmi…

- Owszem, są, ale to całkiem inne relacje, dobrze wiesz, co mam na myśli. Wyjawisz mi więc, co się dzieje? Trwa to już od dłuższego czasu. Martwię się.

Syriusz spojrzał na nią przenikliwie, z troską w oczach. Zastanawiała się nad czymś i najwyraźniej przegrała tę wewnętrzną bitwę, bo po jej policzku spłynęła kropelka długo tłumionej łzy.

- Gdybym tylko mogła ci o tym powiedzieć, to zrobiłabym to, Syriuszu. Tak mi przykro...

Mężczyzna nie pytał o nic więcej. Nie chciał dokładać jej smutku, więc wstał, odebrał od niej kubek z herbatą i usiadł obok. Nim się spostrzegła, wciągnął ją na swoje kolana i wtulił się w jej delikatne, chude ciało.

- Syriuszu…- powiedziała zakłopotana.

- Nic nie mów... – Głaskał ją po głowie i plecach. – Nie mam pojęcia, kto cię tak zranił, ale uwierz mi, gdy tylko się dowiem kim jest ta osoba, nie daruje, zrobię wszystko by została ukarana…

Siedzieli przytuleni do siebie dłuższą chwilę, po której ramię Syriusza było przemoczone od łez swobodnie wypływających z oczu Giny.

Nagle zapukał ktoś w drzwi gabinetu, lecz Syriusz nie przejął się tym zbytnio, tylko przytulił dziewczynę jeszcze mocniej.

- Syriuszu, ktoś puka…

- Oh, kogo niesie o tej porze…Wejść!

Drzwi uchyliły się i ujawniła się osoba, której Georgina najmniej się spodziewała. Snape.

- Oh, to ty, Severusie.

Mistrz Eliksirów stanął jak wryty, gdy tylko ujrzał kto siedzi na kolanach Syriusza Black'a. Czuł, jak jego wnętrze powoli zaczyna płonąć, więc szybko zebrał myśli i skupił się na celu, w jakim przyszedł do gabinetu profesora obrony przed czarną magią. Podszedł bliżej i dłoń, w której trzymał drewnianą szkatułkę, wyciągnął w stronę Black'a. Ten wziął na ręce przerażoną G. i zdjął ze swych kolan, po czym podszedł do Snape'a uśmiechając się nieznacznie.

- Remus będzie ci bardzo wdzięczny, Severusie.

- Zrobiłem zapas na pół roku. Niech ta łamaga tym razem nie zgubi tego zestawu, bo to będzie ostatnie, co dla niego uwarzę.

- Przekażę mu tę istotną informację, dziękuję.

Syriusz odłożył szkatułkę pełną eliksirów tojadowych na biurko i usiadł ponownie obok Giny, biorąc ją w ramiona. Snape widząc to miał ochotę wrzasnąć gniewnie i całą siłą woli zmusił się, by nie przekląć Black'a tu i teraz.

- Severusie, może posiedzisz z nami? Napijesz się czegoś? – spytał Black po chwili zastanowienia. G. mogła przysiąc, że usłyszała w jego głosie nutkę zabarwioną ironicznym tonem.

- Nie, dziękuję, Black. Slytherin, przypominam, że za dwie godziny masz szlaban.

- Nie zapomniałam, ale dziękuję za pańską troskę, profesorze Snape. – odparła zimno.

Mistrz Eliksirów obrócił się na pięcie i jak to miał w zwyczaju, trzasnął za sobą drzwiami.

Gina momentalnie rozluźniła się, co nie uszło uwadze Syriusza.

- Za co ten szlaban?

Opowiedziała mu całą sytuację, która miała miejsce na zajęciach. Syriusz był wyjątkowo zdumiony.

- Jesteś pierwszą osobą w historii Hogwartu, która ośmieliła się obrazić sposób nauczania Snape'a.

- Czy mi się wydaje, czy jesteś z tego faktu zadowolony?

- Jak wiesz, ja i Severus nie darzymy się sympatią, mówiłem ci o tym, pewnie pamiętasz.

- Pamiętam. Dziwi mnie tylko, że tak nagle przestałeś się z niego nabijać, czy też obrażać, tak jak to robiłeś przed przyjęciem posady w Hogwarcie.

- Albus powiedział, że dostanę posadę tylko wtedy, gdy obiecam, że nie będę traktował Severusa w sposób, w jaki traktowałem go dawniej. Zgodziłem się więc i teraz muszę się nieźle namęczyć, by powstrzymać język od uwag pod jego kątem.

- Ja bym nie wytrzymała.

- Wiem, maleńka. – Ucałował ją w czoło uśmiechając się radośnie.

-_ Mam dziś przerąbane…_- powiedziała do siebie w duchu. Świadomość tego, że Snape wie o jej każdym bliższym kontakcie cielesnym z drugą osobą potrafiła odebrać całą przyjemność z niewinnego pocałunku w czoło lub innego ciepłego gestu, którego mogła otrzymać od Syriusza.

- Tak się zastanawiam…

- Nad czym?

- Dlaczego starałeś się o posadę nauczyciela?

- To proste – dzięki temu mogę mieć na oku Harry'ego. A poza tym, Dumbledore szukał nowego nauczyciela, więc pomyślałem, że mogę się mu przysłużyć.

- Remus to ten z blizną na policzku, którego widziałam ostatnio na zebraniu Zakonu?

- Tak, to on. Jest wilkołakiem, pewnie zdążyłaś się domyślić.

- Tak, widzę różnicę. W przeszłości znałam wielu wilkołaków…Dlaczego Snape zgodził się uwarzyć mu eliksir, skoro również nie darzy go sympatią?

- Remus jest o wiele pokorniejszym człowiekiem, niż ja. Poszedł do Severusa i go o to poprosił. Ja bym nie potrafił.

Siedzieli chwilę w ciszy, lecz G. była wyraźnie czymś zakłopotana.

- Mam pomysł. Może w sobotę wybierzesz się ze mną na wycieczkę?

- Wycieczkę? Gdzie?

- Do Aten. Mam tam znajomego, któremu udało się złapać dwa czarne jednorożce do swojej hodowli. Samca i samicę, która jakiś czas temu urodziła źrebię. Albus chce jednego kupić, by Hagrid mógł je pokazać uczniom na zajęciach z opieki.

- Czarny jednorożec?! Syriuszu, to niesamowite! Zawsze marzyłam by go zobaczyć!

- Spotkanie z moim znajomym mam umówione dopiero na wieczór, więc w tym czasie będziemy mogli pozwiedzać Ateny. To piękne miasto i…

- Bardzo chcę jechać! – Przytuliła się do mężczyzny, który odwzajemnił się tym samym.

- Nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę. Gdyby nie ty, to musiałbym się tam wybrać sam. Jutro przekażę Dumbledore'owi, że zabieram cię na całą sobotę.

- A może zostalibyśmy do niedzieli?

- Czemu nie... Pewnie chciałabyś powylegiwać się na plaży, nie mylę się?

- Trafiłeś w sedno.

Wszystko byłoby idealnie, gdyby nie to, że jej radosny humor musiał tego samego wieczora zniknąć w momencie, gdy przekroczy próg gabinetu Mistrza Eliksirów…


	37. Chapter 37

Rozdział 36

Gdy tylko znalazł się w swoich ukochanych lochach, natychmiast skierował kroki w stronę kwater. Zatrzymał się w salonie, przywołał z kuchni szklankę, z barku butelkę i nalał do pełna. Bursztynowy alkohol mienił się w świetle dogasających płomieni z kominka by po chwili zniknąć w ustach Mistrza Eliksirów. Po opróżnieniu w ten sam sposób trzech kolejnych szklanek, usiadł w ulubionym fotelu przed paleniskiem. Postanowił, że nie wybuchnie, że tym razem nie zrobi jej krzywdy. Obiecał sobie, że będzie się kontrolował i nie pozwoli, by jego ciemna strona wzięła nad nim górę.

Przez dwie godziny siedział w fotelu, zamyślony i rozluźniony z powodu krążącego we krwi alkoholu. Pod koniec już prawie przysypiał. Wszystko to jednak obróciło się w nicość, gdy tylko w drzwiach pojawiła się jego uczennica. Przeszła przez salon z dumnie uniesioną głową i zatrzymała się tuż przed nim gniewnie i prowokująco spoglądając na niego. Nawet nie wiedziała, że tą postawą zniszczyła tak kruchą kontrolę Mistrza Eliksirów nad samym sobą.

- Siadaj. - Wskazał różdżką na pokrytą dywanem podłogę przed kominkiem.

- Nie będę siedziała na podłodze. – odparła hardo i wyczarowała sobie krzesło.

Severus zmrużył niebezpiecznie oczy. Wstał gwałtownie, Georgina nie zdążyła się nawet zorientować, co on szykuje, gdy poczuła silny policzek. Spadła z krzesła i nie zdążyła się podeprzeć, więc uderzyła głową w posadzkę.

Mężczyzna, przepełniony tłumioną przez ostatnie tygodnie niszczycielską furią, machnął od niechcenia różdżką i wyczarowane krzesło zamieniło się w popiół. Georgina szybko się podniosła, widząc, w jakim stanie znajduje się Snape. Był jednak zbyt blisko.

- Dotknij mnie, a pożałujesz! Mówię poważnie! – ryknęła a on uśmiechnął się tylko z kpiną i przestąpił o krok dalej. Dzieliło ich zaledwie kilka cali. - Nie zbliżaj się popaprańcu! Jesteś nietrzeźwy!

Kompletnie nie wiedziała, co ma zrobić. Zabić go nie mogła, przysięga, do której ją zmusił to wykluczała. Tortury? Co to da? Prędzej czy później będzie musiała przestać, a wtedy on się zemści. On zawsze się mści. I zawsze znajduje sposób, by być w lepszej sytuacji, nawet, gdy jest otumaniony alkoholem.

- Nie wysilaj się, i tak nic mi nie zrobisz. Nie możesz. Jesteś zbyt słaba, więc lepiej się poddaj.

Nie mogła już dłużej słuchać tego głosu. Przypominał raczej syk, przerażający i przeszywający na wskroś. Do tego ten prowokujący zapach Ognistej...Uniosła różdżkę mając na języku zaklęcie petryfikujące, podświadomie wiedząc, że i tak jej to nie pomoże.

- Chcesz mnie spetryfikować? Kiepski pomysł. Równie żałosny, co twój ruch nadgarstkiem. Czyż nie uczyłem cię, by ukrywać swoje zamiary? Byś pracowała różdżką w taki sposób, aby wróg nie wiedział, co zamierzasz? A może ty po prostu jednak jesteś głupia, hę?

- Zamknij się, zamknij!

Zamachnęła się i trafiła go pięścią prosto w prawy policzek.

- Córka Salazara Slytherina, potężna czarownica, a używa pięści? Policzek byłby o wiele bardziej kunsztowny. Musisz być naprawdę zdesperowana.

Cios chudej o wiele niższej dziewczyny nie zrobił na nim żadnego wrażenia. Owszem, pod okiem formował się już niemały siniak, lecz to zdawało się w ogóle nie działać, jakby nawet tego nie poczuł.

- No dalej, rzuć _Crucio_, albo _Distruggere Interno_…Nie krępuj się. - Podjudzał ją perfidnie. A tego było już za wiele. Dała się sprowokować i oddychała szybko oraz nierówno, jej ciało zrobiło się gorące, a lochy zaczęły się trząść. Nikt nie potrafił jej wyprowadzić z równowagi tak szybko i skutecznie, jak Mistrz Eliksirów. Choć on mógł pewnie to samo powiedzieć o niej.

Mężczyzna nie przestawał drażnić i tak już rozsierdzonej Georginy. Ten złośliwy ton doprowadzał ją do szału. Uczucie bezradności pomieszane z furią kompletnie pozbawiło ją jasności myślenia. Nie istniała logika, rozsądek i kontrola. Liczyło się tylko jedno...

- Avada…- Uniosła dłoń wykonując tak dobrze znany im obojgu gest, lecz nie zdążyła dokończyć zaklęcia. Przeciwnik, słynący z niebywałej szybkości w pojedynkach, wyprzedził kolejne ruchy Georginy rzucając w nią niewerbalne _Secerno_. Po raz kolejny poczuła, jak wszelka magia uchodzi z jej ciała. Łzy napłynęły do oczu, kolana ugięły się, a usta wciąż powtarzały jak mantrę słowa „Avada Kedavra". Snape natomiast dziko się zaśmiał i odebrał jej różdżkę. Gdy nad sobą nie panowała, jej moc wzrastała kilkakrotnie, lecz cóż z tego, skoro nie potrafiła nad nią zapanować i każdy przeciwnik był na lepszej pozycji w konfrontacji z nią. Snape niechętnie przyznał, że będą musieli jeszcze wiele ćwiczyć, aż się nauczy, jak panować nad swoimi możliwościami.

- Wracając do naszego szlabanu…- Zamachnął się wymierzając kolejny policzek, lecz tym razem nie przewróciła się, więc zrobił to za nią powalając ją brutalnie na podłogę. Sam usiadł w fotelu i przyglądał się jej badawczo, z gniewem w oczach. - Nie podoba mi się twoje zachowanie. - zaczął profesorskim tonem, jakby tłumaczył sposób warzenia eliksiru. - Po raz kolejny okazujesz się nieposłuszna…- Bawił się jej różdżką przekładając ją między palcami nie zdejmując oceniającego spojrzenia.

Gina uniosła się na rękach ocierając krew z rozciętej wargi, po czym spojrzała mu w oczy.

- Nie patrz tak na mnie, zasłużyłaś sobie na to. Miej pretensje sama do siebie. Teraz kolejna sprawa…Możesz mi wytłumaczyć, co robiłaś u tego kundla, Black'a?

- Próbowałam go zaciągnąć do łóżka, ale nam przerwałeś. – odparła cierpko.

- Widzę, że się sama prosisz o karę. Tym lepiej dla mnie.

Siedząc wygodnie w fotelu zaczął rozpinać rozporek. Z drwiącym uśmieszkiem przypatrywał się jej reakcji, która była dokładnie taka, jakiej się spodziewał.

Zimny dreszcz przebiegł wzdłuż nadal rozpalonego ciała młodej ślizgonki. Przełknęła ślinę czując w ustach smak własnej krwi i zamarła, gdy Snape wyciągnął swoje sztywne przyrodzenie. Odwróciła z obrzydzeniem głowę, co tylko pogorszyło i tak kiepską sytuację.

- A cóż to? Nie zgrywaj mi tu teraz takiej wstydliwej. Doskonale wiesz, co teraz masz robić.

- Wychodzę stąd. – powiedziała cichym głosem, w którym nie przebrzmiewała żadna nutka emocji. Wstała, czując ból spowodowany dwukrotnym upadkiem na kamienną posadzkę, odwróciła się i zwyczajnie ruszyła przed siebie, w stronę drzwi. Usłyszała za sobą śmiech. Kąsający, pełen pewności siebie, zimny i wyrachowany, gdyby mógł, to zdarł by skórę z jej pleców.

- Ty to dopiero potrafisz mnie rozbawić…- mówił przyciszonym głosem, jakby do siebie, idąc za plecami Giny. Zatrzymał się dopiero wtedy, gdy złapawszy za klamkę, nie mogła otworzyć drzwi.

Serce niemal stanęło jej w klatce, lecz po chwili uderzyło z taką mocą, jakby chciało połamać jej kości. Oparła się czołem o drzwi mając problem ze złapaniem oddechu.

- Wypuść mnie natychmiast.

- To ja tu wydaję polecenia.

- Wypuść mnie. Proszę… – mówiła stojąc tyłem do niego mając w wyobraźni te wszystkie upokarzające noce, pełne cierpienia, które z czasem przemieniły się w nienawiść oraz obrzydzenie do samej siebie. Czuła się obrzydliwa, zbrukana, mimo, iż nie chciała dla siebie takiego losu. Najgorsze było w tym to, że już nigdy nie uda się jej tego zapomnieć. Chyba, że poprosi kogoś o silne Obliviate...

- Hmm, może później…- odparł od niechcenia i przywarł swoim ciałem do jej ciała. Zaczęła wić się w stalowym uścisku, zupełnie nie myśląc o tym, ile ryzykuje igrając z Severusem Snape'm, zwłaszcza Severusem Snape'm będącym w „tym" stanie…

- Dlaczego mi to robisz? Przecież nic ci nie zrobiłam, nie musisz mi tego robić. Przecież jesteś po _naszej_ stronie...

Nie odpowiedział ani słowem. Wzmocnił tylko uścisk, wiedząc doskonale, że i bez niego dziewczyna nie miałaby szans się wydostać.

Pierwsze włókna bawełnianej koszuli poddały się niszczącej sile dłoni Mistrza Eliksirów, do nich dołączyły guziki przyszyte jedynie delikatną nitką, które jeden po drugim opadały z cichym stukotem na podłogę.

- Jeszcze nie płaczesz? – Przygniótł ją ciałem do twardych drzwi i gwałtownymi ruchami zrywał z niej spodenki.

Zacisnęła zęby i z całą determinacją, na jaką było ją stać i ze wszystkich sił, które jej pozostały, odepchnęła się od drzwi i korzystając z chwili swobody, obróciła się i kopnęła go prosto w krocze. Mężczyzna zgiął się w pół, a Gina widząc okazję, zabrała mu różdżkę. W tej chwili, zupełnie niespodziewanie przypomniało się jej mugolskie powiedzenie „Tonący brzytwy się chwyta". I jej podświadomość znów miała rację, bo różdżkę stojącego przed nią mężczyzny z pewnością można by nazwać brzytwą...Nie mówiąc już o właścicielu tego narzędzia. Na niego nie znała już określenia, ale wiedziała, że to właśnie on zada jej ból, po stokroć większy, niż cios ostrzem...

Stanęła obok trzymając różdżkę w obu dłoniach, doskonale wiedząc, że i tak nic nie zdoła zrobić. Mimo to, próbowała.

- Jeśli mnie nie zostawisz w spokoju, złamię ją. Mam tego dość! Rozumiesz?!

- To by było głupie z twojej strony. Wciąż jestem mężczyzną, silniejszym od takiego chuchra jak ty, więc zrobię z tobą co mi się żywnie podoba. Po drugie, nie odzyskasz swojej magii. Jak wiesz, Secerno może odwołać tylko czarodziej, który je rzucił, w dodatku tylko i wyłącznie tą samą różdżką. Po trzecie, mam jeszcze twoją różdżkę…

No tak, tego nie przemyślała. Ale cóż innego mogła zrobić? Nie było żadnej innej możliwości, żadnej innej drogi. Tylko ten jeden, mały, kompletnie beznadziejny plan opracowany w afekcie. W dodatku Snape miał rację. Była zbyt chuda i zbyt niska, niemal o dwie głowy niższa od niego, by cokolwiek zdziałać siłą mięśni. Ta słabość doprowadzała ją do szału i rozpaczy jednocześnie. Do tego jeszcze to wiążące, magiczne pieczętowanie, które w zupełnie niezrozumiały dla niej sposób, sprawiało, że niemal zawsze musiała ulec, zawsze w takich sytuacjach obrywała, a im bardziej się sprzeciwiała, tym było gorzej. Jakby magia niewolnicza wzmacniała Mistrza Eliksirów jako jej pana i dawała przyzwolenie na takie postępowanie, przez co od początku do końca była skazana na porażkę.

- Bądź grzeczną dziewczynką i oddaj mi różdżkę. Jeśli ją złamiesz, stracisz moc, co ciekawsze, trafisz do Krainy Tysiąca, bo nie zabijesz Czarnego Pana, co przysięgłaś zrobić. No dalej, rusz głową.

Wszelka nadzieja na poprawę katastrofalnej sytuacji, która tym _dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności_ po raz kolejny trafiła akurat na nią, ponownie rozpłynęła się jak mydlana bańka. Tak czy inaczej, nie da mu tej satysfakcji, nie podda się, nie zgodzi się na to, co z nią robił. Nigdy.

Upuściła czarną jak oczy jej właściciela, długą różdżkę, która uderzyła z głuchym brzękiem o podłogę.

- Grzeczna dziewczynka… - syknął. - A teraz wróćmy do ważniejszych spraw. Uklęknij.

- Nie. Nie ma mowy. - słowa wypływały z jej ust przez zaciśnięte zęby, a wzrok utkwiony miała w bezlitosnej twarzy Mistrza Eliksirów.

- Wiesz, że nie lubię się powtarzać.

- Ja też nie.

- Zatem nie dajesz mi innego wyjścia.

Podszedł do niej i zadał cios w bok. Usłyszał, jak pod jego pięścią pękają żebra i zaczął się dziko śmiać.

Gina w tym czasie próbowała złapać oddech i nie upaść jednocześnie, lecz nie udało się. Upadła, a przeszywający ból rozdzierał całe jej ciało. W mgnieniu oka pojawiło się zasinienie pod lewą piersią sygnalizujące złamanie kości. Każdy oddech bolał, w głowie zaczęło się kręcić, poczuła duszności i chwilę potem straciła przytomność.

Obudziła się krztusząc roztworem o znanym, cierpkim smaku – eliksir przebudzenia. Otworzyła oczy i w chwilowej nieświadomości rozglądała się zaćmionym wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu. Nim minęła sekunda, wiedziała już gdzie i z kim jest. Automatycznie spięła wszystkie mięśnie gotowa do ataku, który i tak nie miałby żadnego skutku.

- Ty draniu! Złaź, złaź natychmiast! – krzyknęła i szybko tego pożałowała. Ból, jaki poczuła w lewym boku uświadomił, że nie warto krzyczeć. W dodatku co by to dało? Snape już od kilku dobrych chwil zabawia się z jej ciałem wchodząc brutalnie raz za razem i wygląda na to, że nie miał ochoty przerywać w najbliższym czasie.

- Spokojnie, straciłaś… przytomność… tylko na pięć… minut…- mówił między pchnięciami.

- Brzydzę się tobą, słyszysz?! To moje ciało! Nie masz prawa! - Rozpacz wypełniła każdy zakamarek jej umysłu. Łzy spływały jedna za drugą, jakby w wyścigu, która prędzej stoczy się po policzku. Rozmytym wzrokiem rozejrzała się wokół szukając czegokolwiek, co mogłoby ukrócić ten horror. Wszędzie leżały tylko skrawki jej ubrań i bielizny, gdzieś pod kominkiem błyszczała różdżka, której nie mogła nawet do siebie przywołać a co dopiero użyć…

- Co tak nagle ucichłaś? Czyżby…- Mocne pchnięcie. - …ci się nie podobało? – I kolejne.

Nie odezwała się.

- Mówię do ciebie! - wrzasnął chwytając ją boleśnie za włosy.

- Co za kretyńskie pytanie! Chyba nie jesteś tak tępy, by nie widzieć, że zdecydowanie mi się to nie podoba!

Zatrzymał się na chwilę i przesunął wzrokiem po ciele dziewczyny.

- Wciąż ci mało? Najwyraźniej lubisz kary, skoro tak się o nie prosisz. Tylko co by tu wymyślić? Hmmm…

Teatralnie przyłożył palec do zaciśniętych ust i zaczął się głęboko zastanawiać. Nagle zesztywniał i z pełnym grozy spojrzeniem, sięgnął po różdżkę.

- To będzie zabawne…- mruknął jakby do siebie.

Nie wychodząc z niej, złapał w stalowym uścisku oba nadgarstki jedną dłonią, w drugiej natomiast trzymał różdżkę, której końcówkę zbliżył do brzucha Giny. Piekący ból, żrący niczym kwas przedarł się przez wszystkie nerwy w ciele dziewczyny, gdy wyrył na jej skórze pierwszą literę. Krzyczała, rzucała głową na boki, starała się kopać, zrobić cokolwiek, wszystko, by tylko to się skończyło. A to był dopiero początek. Ból przybierał na sile z każdą kolejną literą. Zaklęcie, którego używał było jednym z najokropniejszych, jakie znała. Słyszała echo jego śmiechu, mrocznego i zepsutego do szpiku kości śmierciożercy. Czuła, że powoli traci zmysły, gdy nagle horror ustał. Snape odłożył różdżkę na miejsce, uwolnił jej nadgarstki i kontynuował poprzednią czynność. Znów wchodził w nią brutalnie, jednak to było niczym, w porównaniu z tym, co zrobił sekundy wcześniej. Uniosła lekko głowę, by spojrzeć co pozostało z jej skóry na brzuchu.

Na całej szerokości widniał krwawy napis brzmiący „Własność Severusa Snape'a."

Opuściła głowę na blat patrząc prosto w mroczne oczy mężczyzny. Nie wyrażały niczego, mogła się przejrzeć w tych czarnych tęczówkach odnajdując tam tylko swoje żałosne odbicie. Wciągały niczym bagno a ich wnętrze było równie obrzydliwe. To nie były jego oczy, które poznała wcześniej. Te, którymi teraz się w nią wpatrywał, były całkiem obce, takie…takie, no właśnie nie jego. Nawet jeden mięsień nie drgnął na jego twarzy, gdy tak się mu przypatrywała. Zupełnie jakby jej nie widział, jakby była niewidzialna…

Obróciła głowę na bok, by łzy i kropelki krwi swobodnie spłynęły z twarzy. I nagle ją zauważyła. Butelka Ognistej opróżniona do połowy stała na rogu biurka, na którym Snape ją gwałcił i torturował. Odczekała chwilę i gdy spostrzegła u mężczyzny pierwsze spazmy rozkoszy, pomimo bólu, wyciągnęła dłoń najdalej jak mogła i chwyciła butelkę za szyjkę. Z całych sił cisnęła nią prosto w głowę Mistrza Eliksirów, podczas gdy ten dochodził. Szkło rozprysło się w powietrzu, a resztki alkoholu rozlały się na jego ciało, które opadło na Georginę miażdżąc połamane żebra swoim ciężarem. Kilka rykoszetów wbiło się w jej ramię, lecz nie przejęła się tym zbytnio. Chciała jak najszybciej uciec, tylko to się teraz liczyło. Zmusiła mięśnie do pracy i resztkami sił zrzuciła z siebie nieprzytomnego mężczyznę. Jego skroń silnie krwawiła, więc jeśli nie chciała trafić do Krainy Tysiąca, musiała zatamować krwotok. Bez magii okazało się to znacznie trudniejsze. Maść nie była tak skuteczna jak zaklęcie, a eliksiru gojenia w składziku Snape'a nie znalazła. Jedyne, co jej pozostało, to podać mu eliksir przebudzenia, by sam się wyleczył, choć to też jej nie ratowało. Odzyska świadomość i będzie chciał się zemścić…

_Trudno. Najwyżej mnie zabije podczas tortur. Wtedy nie trafię do Krainy Tysiąca, bo to przecież nie będzie samobójstwo…Ale zaraz...Jak zginę, nie pokonam Voldemorta, czyli tak czy inaczej tam trafię…_- Z tymi myślami czekała, aż eliksir rozejdzie się po organizmie.

Podziałało. Otumaniony i wciąż nieświadomy tego, co się stało, otworzył oczy, które w tym momencie były zalane jego własną krwią. Miała kilka sekund na znalezienie wyjścia z tego koszmaru, jeśli w ogóle takie istniało.

- _Myśl, Gina, myśl!_ – krzyczała do siebie w duchu. – Veritaserum…Tak!- szepnęła.

Ledwo trzymała się na nogach, lecz determinacja i chęć ucieczki szybko przytłumiły ból, sprawiając, że szukanie eliksiru prawdy zajęło jej kilka sekund.

Gwałtownie chwyciła za szczękę leżącego na podłodze, w kałuży krwi Snape'a, rozchyliła usta i wlała całą zawartość buteleczki. - _Nawet najlepszy oklumenta w takim stanie i po takiej dawce nie oprze się działaniu eliksiru._ – Pomyślała.

- Jak się nazywasz?

- Se…Severus Snape…- mruknął niemrawo, próbując się oprzeć sile Veritaserum.

- Jakie jest hasło do drzwi? Mów natychmiast!

Zacisnął usta i wyciągnął dłoń, którą silnie chwycił szyję dziewczyny.

- Hasło, śmieciu! – ryknęła odrzucając jego rękę.

- Gi…Gina.

- Jak?!

- Hasło…t..to Gi...na.

Nie miała czasu na rozważania tematu jego hasła, więc zostawiła to na później. Teraz liczyła się jedynie ucieczka, i to jak najdalej od Severusa Snape'a.

- Tu masz swoją różdżkę i eliksiry. Sam się uleczysz, czy mam kogoś wezwać?

- Poradzę sobie. – warknął ocierając szkarłat z twarzy. Pomimo sączącej krew rany w głowie, potrafił zdobyć się na zjadliwy ton, więc G. była pewna, że sobie poradzi. Wzięła swoją różdżkę, zawinęła nagie ciało peleryną czarodzieja i wyszła uprzednio podając hasło.

Nawet nie miała sił, by zamknąć za sobą drzwi. Snując się od ściany do ściany, wreszcie dotarła do swoich komnat. Miała jeden cel – dojść do gabinetu. Tam znajdowały się eliksiry jej ojca. Wystarczyłby łyk, a odzyskałaby siły. W korytarzu nie było problemu. Był wąski, więc opierała się rękami o obie ściany. Trudniej było przejść przez salon. Utknęła w połowie drogi i upadła. Próbowała się przeczołgać do gabinetu, lecz daremnie. Nie miała już ani jednej cząstki energii, mięśnie odmówiły posłuszeństwa, nogi nie słuchały poleceń, a w dodatku dawka czarnej magii, jaką obdarzył ją Severus skutecznie blokowała naturalne, regeneracyjne czynności ludzkiego organizmu. Krew nie przestała wypływać z ran. Po chwili więc, straciła przytomność.


	38. Chapter 38

Rozdział 37

Wciąż kręciło mu się w głowie. Stracił sporo krwi i na domiar złego, rana nie zasklepiła się tak, jak powinna i wciąż się z niej sączyło. Severus był wściekły. Na siebie, że dał się ponieść swojemu drugiemu „ja" i wściekły na Ginę, która mogła go zabić (o to nie miałby pretensji) i trafić do Krainy Tysiąca. Ale co mogła zrobić? By odzyskać choć odrobinę utraconego honoru była gotowa poświęcić się, nieważne jak wysoka była stawka.

Severus powoli odzyskiwał rezon. Eliksir przebudzenia nieco go wzmocnił, jednak to wciąż było za mało w przypadku tak dużego ubytku krwi. Drżącymi dłońmi i zaćmionym wzrokiem odnalazł eliksiry, które pozostawiła jego ranna uczennica, a gdy je wypił, po kilku minutach poczuł się lepiej, więc mógł zagoić ranę zaklęciem. Wciąż osłabiony powędrował do składziku z eliksirami leczniczymi i wyszukał wywar uzupełniający ilość krwi w organizmie. Zanim minął kwadrans, był już w pełni sił. Tego jednak nie można było powiedzieć o Georginie, która leżała nieprzytomna w swoich komnatach.

Snape idąc w kierunku sypialni, oczyścił się z krwi, a następnie wyciągnął z szafki nocnej klucz. Zwierciadło pokazało mu, gdzie dziewczyna się znajduje. W mgnieniu oka zapakował szkatułkę potrzebnymi eliksirami, maściami oraz olejkami i chwilę potem był już przy niej. Była niemal cała we krwi, której przybywało z ran na brzuchu. Kilka fragmentów szkła przebiło skórę i okaleczyło dodatkowo jej klatkę piersiową podłużnymi cięciami, najprawdopodobniej podczas czołgania się w stronę gabinetu. Cały lewy bok był fioletowy z powodu połamanych żeber, które całe szczęście, nie przebiły płuc.

Ten widok wstrząsnął nim na wskroś. Jako sprawca tych wszystkich obrażeń czuł się podle, choć to określenie nie oddało w pełni tego, jakie uczucia nim miotały. Miał ochotę wrzasnąć i wymazać wszystkie te wspomnienia, ale to zapewne i tak by nie pomogło.

- _To musi się skończyć. Jeżeli tak się to będzie dalej toczyło, to prędzej czy później zatracę się całkiem i zabiję ją...Albus popełnił wielki błąd wyznaczając do tej misji kogoś takiego jak ja…- _pomyślał zbliżając się do młodej czarownicy.

Uniósł jej ciało i ułożył na wyczarowanym łóżku w łazience. Wyczyścił z krwi i nasienia za pomocą zaklęcia, usunął fragmenty szkła wbite w skórę, nastawił kości żeber, które potem zrosły się pod wpływem eliksiru, zagoił rany z brzucha, twarzy oraz wszystkie sińce i otarcia. W miejsca, gdzie wcześniej były rany wtarł maść przeciwbólową oraz olejek na blizny, dzięki któremu skóra będzie gładka, jak dawniej. Teraz trzeba się dowiedzieć, czy nie ma obrażeń wewnętrznych. Wysłał małą sondę w postaci małego, niebieskiego płomyczka. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy ten wrócił nie zmieniając koloru na czerwony, co oznaczało, że obrażeń narządów wewnętrznych nie ma. Podał jej jeszcze eliksiry uzupełniające ilość krwi, wzmacniające i regenerujące, a na samym końcu eliksir przeciw ciąży oraz małą dawkę eliksiru przebudzenia, a potem usunął igłę z żyły.

Po kilku chwilach, gdy substancja rozeszła się po organizmie, dziewczyna odzyskała przytomność, lecz wciąż była mocno osłabiona i najpewniej nie widziała zbyt dobrze. Wzrok miała szklisty i rozmyty a wyraz twarzy przepełniony bólem, jednak dziwnie beztroski, jakby była na haju.

- Georgina, czy coś cię boli? – spytał szeptem. Nie chciał, by rozpoznała jego głos. Otworzyła szerzej oczy, lecz on przyłożył do nich dłoń. - Zamknij je, tak będzie lepiej…Czy coś cię boli?

- Boli…w środku. – jęknęła niemal bezgłośnie.

- Gdzie dokładnie?

- Tutaj…- Przesunęła dłoń na podbrzusze.

- Oh…- _No tak, przecież ją gwałciłem pół wieczoru…SNAPE TY SKUR…- _Nie dokończył mentalnej tyrady samego siebie, bowiem zaczęła coś mówić, bardzo niewyraźnie.

- Powtórz, nie usłyszałem.

- Zrób coś z tym, proszę…- Cichutkim głosikiem błagała o ulżenie w bólu, niczym zlękniona, mała dziewczynka, która zgubiła się i panicznie szuka rodziców.

- _Ależ byłem głupi! Przeciwbólowy nie działa na miejsca, które nie są wyleczone z ran czy otarć…_

Pomimo tego, co zrobił wcześniej, teraz, na chłodny umysł, czuł się wyjątkowo niekomfortowo w tej sytuacji. Jedynym sposobem na ulżenie w bólu jest wmasowanie maści gojącej w zranione miejsca…Ale tym miejscem jest…

Gdy nie targała nim furia odbierająca wszelkie skrupuły i nieokiełznana dzikość działania, potrafił się przemóc do wszystkiego. A teraz?

_Zrób coś z tym, proszę…_ Jej słowa przebrzmiewały mu w myślach.

_- Dobra, Snape, nabroiłeś, to teraz napraw szkodę…_

Zdeterminowany, lecz absolutnie skonsternowany nabrał na palce dużą ilość maści gojącej. Usiadł obok niej, by następnie unieść ją lekko do góry i usadowić sobie na kolanach tyłem do siebie. Lekko rozchylił jaj uda, a wolną dłonią głaskał po głowie w uspakajającym geście uważając, by nie otworzyła oczu. Syknęła, gdy delikatnie i powoli wsuwał palce do jej wnętrza.

- Spokojnie, jeszcze tylko jedna dawka gojącej…

Wyciągnął palce, nałożył maści i ponownie zanurzył je w gorącym ciele. Po kilku delikatnych ruchach wyraźnie się rozluźniła.

- Jeszcze tylko przeciwbólowa i będzie koniec…- szeptał uspokajająco wprost do ucha.

Leniwie przesuwał palcami co jakiś czas wysuwając je całkiem, by dokładnie wmasować balsam w intymnych częściach. Wszedł po raz ostatni z największą dawką specyfiku i gdy wychodził, chwyciła jego rękę zatrzymując go w sobie.

- Nie przerywaj…- szepnęła.

- Jeszcze boli? – spytał nieco spanikowany.

- Nie…

- To dlacze…?

- Nie przerywaj…

Zmarszczył brwi i skupił się jeszcze mocniej. Włączył swoją analityczną część umysłu i zaczął przetwarzać informacje.

_Już jej nie boli, zatem zaczęło to sprawiać przyjemność, skoro nie chce bym przerywał. Co teraz zrobić? Jak przerwę, to może się wyjść z tego jakby haju i zobaczyć, że ten, kto jej dotyka, to ja, więc to nie jest dobry pomysł. Kontynuować? To będzie wykorzystanie okazji w pewnym sensie, ale skoro ona tego chce, może nie do końca świadomie, to lepiej będzie kontynuować. Uzyska spełnienie i zaśnie. Choć z drugiej strony mógłbym podać jej eliksir nasenny i bezsennego snu, obudziłaby się dopiero jutro...Ale ona pragnie przyjemności, a to nie jest w sumie tak dużym problemem…dla mnie._

Po szybkiej analizie zaczął spełniać jej prośbę. Nałożył więcej maści i wsuwał się powoli. Po kilku minutach zaczęła cicho pojękiwać, co znacząco na niego podziałało. Zamknął więc oczy i zaczął myśleć o eliksirach, lecz nie byłby mężczyzną, gdyby po prostu potrafił uciec umysłem od takiej chwili.

Oddychał szybciej i płyciej, ona wiła się na nim lekko, co tylko pogarszało sprawę. Miarka się przebrała, gdy ścisnęła jego udo. Zesztywniał momentalnie i teraz dodatkowo musiał zmagać się z pulsującą erekcją, o którą ona się ocierała. Westchnął łagodnie, gdy zaczęła gładzić jego biodro i udo. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać odwzajemnił się całując delikatnie jej szyję i górną część pleców.

Nagle chwyciła go za przegub i wysunęła jego palce. Jedną ręką złapała za kark przybliżając w ten sposób ich usta do siebie, a drugą położyła na wierzchu dłoni Severusa i przeniosła na pierś.

Pocałunek, który złożyła na jego ustach był tak delikatny, że niemal ledwo wyczuwalny. Coś w nim było hipnotyzującego i przyciągającego, że był gotów zrobić dla niej wszystko. Przez chwilę przemknęła mu pewna myśl, że może używać Legilimencji Dotyku, ale nie poczuł tej dziwnej euforii i napływu energii, zatem to był zwykły pocałunek.

- Zdejmij spodnie…- szepnęła wprost do ucha Snape'a. Przeszedł go zimny dreszcz, gdy poczuł jej oddech na skórze. Momentalnie rozpiął wszystkie guziki i chwilę potem jego spodnie leżały na podłodze obok koszuli. Położył się na łóżku biorąc ją w ramiona. Zauważył, że wciąż nie otworzyła oczu, a wyraz jej twarzy wskazuje na to, że nadal nie odzyskała pełni świadomości.

Fala rozkoszy zalała go od stóp, do czubka głowy, gdy poczuł jak się w nią wsuwa. Jej szczupłe ciało przylgnęło do niego, jakby nigdy nie chciała się oddalić. Przytulił ją więc do siebie i delektował gładkością skóry, która jeszcze kilka kwadransów wcześniej naznaczona była licznymi ranami.

Zaczęła poruszać się coraz szybciej, lecz to nie spodobało się Severusowi. To on był tym, kto dominuje i ustala rytm. Objął ją w pasie i sprytnym ruchem przewrócił na plecy, a sam znalazł się nad nią. Nie wyraziła sprzeciwu, owinęła jego biodra nogami a głowę wtuliła w zagłębienie szyi, którą delikatnie całowała.

Każdy ruch Severusa był wysublimowany i łagodny, jakby za wszelką cenę nie chciał sprawić jej bólu, co z resztą dało pozytywny wynik. Jej pojękiwania stały się głośniejsze i częstsze, wiedział, że zaraz osiągnie szczyt. Delikatnie przyspieszył, co dało wymagany efekt – osiągnęła to, o co prosiła.

- Oh...Dziękuję…Dziękuję, Syriuszu…

Nagle zwolnił diametralnie, by w reszcie całkiem zaprzestać, pomimo tego, że czuł nadchodzące spełnienie.

_Syriuszu…?_

Przez cały czas myślała, że on…to Black…Syriusz Black. Przez chwilę nie mógł złapać oddechu. Coś w nim pękło i zrobiło tak duże spustoszenie, że nie miał już nawet sił na zewnętrzny wybuch. Tylko co pękło? Poczuł się zraniony, zdradzony i…Jego serce, tak, serce Severusa Snape'a, ono wciąż było w jego klatce piersiowej…Właśnie to kamienne serce przyjęło na siebie miażdżący cios. Zupełnie identyczny, którego sam zadawał wielokrotnie osobie, która nieświadomie odwdzięczyła się tym samym. Mistrz Eliksirów mógł znieść każdą torturę czy upokorzenie. Nie mógł znieść jednego – że ktoś łamie mu serce i w ten sposób przypomina o jego istnieniu. Za to znienawidził Lily…

- Dlaczego przerwałeś?

- Ja…Ja chciałem zmienić pozycję…- Osunął się z niej, chwycił w talii i obrócił tyłem do siebie. Uklęknął usiadłszy na piętach, a ją posadził na swoich udach.

- Tak ci wygodnie?

- Tak…- odparł nieobecnym głosem.

Westchnął, gdy zaczęła się poruszać. Oparł głowę o jej plecy i pozwolił, by kilka tłumionych łez spłynęło mu po policzku. Czuł, że za moment dojdzie, zacisnął dłonie na piersiach dziewczyny i jęknął cichutko pozwalając, by nagromadzone łzy swobodnie wydostały się z oczu. Nie miał sił, by je powstrzymać. To było jego pierwsze spełnienie, w którym czuł tak ogromny ból.

Gina odsunęła się i wygodniej ułożyła w łóżku.

- Przytul mnie…- szepnęła z wciąż przymkniętymi powiekami.

- Za chwilę. Muszę podać ci eliksir…

Zanim napoił ją eliksirem przeciw ciąży, podał jej silny, nasenny. Minęło kilka chwil i znalazła się w głębokim śnie. Mężczyzna ucałował ją w czoło i przeżył szok.

Miała gorączkę. Jak na jego gust, zdecydowanie za wysoką.

_- To dlatego majaczyła, a jej ciało nie było zwyczajnie zimne._ Jak mógł być tak oszołomiony i wcześniej tego nie zauważyć?

Severus wziął ją na ręce i włożył do wanny. Napuścił nieco chłodniejszej wody i zanurzył ją aż po szyję. Umył ją dokładnie jej ulubionym kokosowym mydełkiem, którym zawsze tak słodko pachniała, opłukał, osuszył i zanim ubrał w piżamę, sprawdził, czy nigdzie nie ma siniaków lub blizn. Gdy już się upewnił, oczyścił się, ubrał i zaniósł ją na rękach do skrzydła szpitalnego.

- Co jej jest? – spytała zmartwiona Poppy.

- Panna Slytherin poprosiła mnie, bym jej dał eliksir nasenny, jednak ona jest poważnie chora i…

- Dobrze, już dobrze. Połóż ją w łóżku numer piętnaście. Zaraz przyniosę odpowiednie specyfiki.

- Muszę już iść. Poinformuj mnie sową o stanie jej zdrowia, najlepiej jutro rano. Dobranoc. – powiedział z obojętnym tonem w głosie i wyszedł.

- Tak, tak, dobranoc…

„_Severusie, dziewczyna jest bardzo osłabiona, a ja nie potrafię znaleźć przyczyny, nie wiem, skąd ten nagły spadek odporności, lecz na szczęście, wraca__powoli do zdrowia. Podejrzewam, że znów bawiła się czarną magią i to źle na nią podziałało. Każda dawka czarnych zaklęć potrafi zniszczyć odporność tego, kto jest jej ofiarą, dlatego musimy poważnie porozmawiać z Albusem, czy czasem gdzieś się nie wymknęła i nie oberwała Crucio lub czymś gorszym. Jutro będzie mogła wyjść ze szpitala, ale musi na siebie uważać. Jej organizm zaatakowała infekcja, która spowodowała wysoką gorączkę, lecz już się jej pozbyliśmy. Teraz musi tylko odpoczywać w swoich kwaterach. _

_P.S. Georgina prosiła, byś przyniósł jej różdżkę."_

_P.P_

Odetchnął z ulgą czytając list od Poppy. Cały poranek o niej myślał. Nie mógł odsunąć od siebie tych wspomnień. To przez niego zachorowała, to jego czarnoksięskie zaklęcia zniszczyły jej odporność. Teraz czeka go porządne spowiadanie się oraz ogromna awantura…Dzięki temu wszystkiemu prawie zapomniał o łzach z poprzedniej nocy.

Po obiedzie od razu poszedł do skrzydła szpitalnego. Gdy znalazł się przed łóżkiem numer piętnaście, zauważył, że Gina śpi. Korzystając z braku towarzystwa innych osób, zdjął z niej Secerno, a różdżkę położył na stoliku. Po tym obrócił się i już miał wychodzić, gdy poczuł, jak na jego nadgarstku zaciska się mała, chuda dłoń.

- Nie tak prędko. - warknęła łamiącym się głosem.

- Słucham, panno Slytherin?

- Kto się mną zajął?

- Poppy.

- Poppy? Czyli złamała moje zaklęcia blokujące drzwi do moich kwater i ot tak sobie weszła?!

- Nie pamiętasz? – spytał zdziwiony, choć musiał przyznać, że kamień spadł mu z…Odczuł ogromną ulgę na wieść o jej utracie pamięci.

- Nie i radzę panu mi szybko powiedzieć, bo inaczej…

- Wyleczyłem ci rany i zaniosłem do szpitala. Poppy nie była w twoich komnatach.

- Następnym razem, niech mnie pan nie dotyka, czy to jasne? Ah, zaraz. Nie będzie następnego razu! - krzyknęła i zaczęła się krztusić.

- Do widzenia, panno Slytherin. – odparł próbując wyjść, lecz znów zakończyło się to fiaskiem. Do skrzydła szpitalnego wpadł jak burza wściekły Syriusz Black.

- Coś ty jej zrobił, Smarkerusie?! – Black w oka mgnieniu znalazł się przy Mistrzu Eliksirów z różdżką przytkniętą pod jego gardło. Snape nawet nie drgnął.

- Syriuszu…To nie tak. Ja się po prostu przeziębiłam. Złapała mnie infekcja…_On za nic nie może się dowiedzieć. Nie będzie chciał mnie znać, jak się dowie... _- pomyślała.

- To jego wina. W tych przeklętych lochach jest zimno. Ile cię trzymał na tym szlabanie?!

- Dwie godziny, nie więcej.

- To przez niego się rozchorowałaś! Widzisz, nawet nie zaprzeczył!

_Gina myśl, myśl! - _Popędzała się mentalnie.

- Jaa...Ja wieczorami jak nie mogę spać wychodzę, by popływać, woda nie jest zbyt ciepła wtedy…i...

- Widzisz, Black. I znów ci się nie udało. Ciekawe co powie Dumbledore jak się dowie o tym „Smarkerusie"?

- Zejdź mi z oczu. Gina, jak się czujesz?

- Już lepiej. – Spojrzała na Snape'a nakazując mu wzrokiem, by jak najszybciej się stąd ulotnił.

- Coś cię boli? Może chciałabyś coś zjeść?

- Już jadłam obiad, Poppy dobrze o mnie dba.

- Poppy, czy Georgina będzie w stanie teleportować się ze mną do Grecji na weekend?

- Nie widzę przeszkód. Zapakuję wam odpowiednie eliksiry. Pilnuj jej tam tylko, by się dobrze odżywiała i nie wyziębiła. Jest chuda jak patyk.

- Obiecuję. - Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i ucałował Ginę w czoło.


	39. Chapter 39

Rozdział 38

Syriusz i Gina spędzili razem weekend w Grecji. W sobotę zwiedzali Ateny, następnie z polecenia dyrektora kupili źrebię czarnego jednorożca, a w niedzielę wylegiwali się na plaży i kosztowali greckich przysmaków. Oboje wrócili opaleni i wypoczęci. Jak po małych wakacjach.

- Severusie, od dziś będziesz moją prawą i…hmmm, lewą ręką. Ciekawie brzmi, prawda? Nie sądziłem, że tak umiejętnie to rozegrasz. Zaprawdę, jesteś moim najwierniejszym i najzdolniejszym sługą! – Voldemort przeglądając specjalnie wyselekcjonowane przez Snape'a wspomnienia związane z Georginą, stwierdził, że jego wierny sługa powinien otrzymać nagrodę za tak owocną pracę i za wysublimowaną karę dla panny Slytherin, za jej _ucieczkę_.

- Oto moje ulubione zabawki. Przywitajcie się z waszym panem, drogie panie. – syknął do młodych i wyjątkowo ładnych kobiet.

- Witamy, panie Snape. – odparły równocześnie.

- Te panie są moimi ulubionymi, ponieważ każda z nich zgodziła się dobrowolnie świadczyć mi swoje usługi.

- Panie, jak ci się udało je do tego nakłonić?

- To proste. Powiedziałem, że jak się nie zgodzą, to wybiję całą ich rodzinę. Genialne, nieprawdaż?

- Owszem.

- Mam nadzieję, że wciąż masz apetyt. Możesz je wziąć na cały weekend!

- Panie, jestem ci niezmiernie wdzięczny. Już od dwóch miesięcy nie miałem w łóżku tylu kobiet. Dziękuję. – Ukłonił się pokornie.

- Zatem do dzieła! Drogie panie, idźcie proszę za Severusem do jego kwater. Później mi opowiecie, czy jest tak samo dobry, jak ja. No już, biegiem, biegiem. Natalie, żwawo! – Klepnął wysoką blondynkę w pośladek, na co dziewczyna ledwo powstrzymała łzy.

- _To będzie ciężki weekend…_- pomyślał Severus i nieśpiesznie udał się do prywatnych komnat.

Wieści, jakie przekazał Dumbledore'owi Snape, były jednymi z lepszych w ostatnich miesiącach. Prócz tego, że Mistrz Eliksirów zajmował teraz najwyższe stanowisko w kręgu i Zakon miał dostęp do każdej informacji, okazało się też, że na przyszłym zebraniu przyłączy się rodzina Malfoy'ów. Prócz tego nic więcej się nie zmieniło. Voldemort nie tworzył żadnych dodatkowych planów, a ataki na mugoli ucichły, co ucieszyło każdego członka Zakonu. Niezmiennym aspektem było niestety to, że do ministerstwa przesiąkało coraz to więcej ludzi Voldemorta, a sama grupa jego zwolenników stale rosła.

Na niedzielnej kolacji, którą Snape spędził w Hogwarcie, po raz kolejny zagadnęła go ta – zdaniem Severusa - natrętna wariatka Helena Leonard.

- Severusie, o czym myślisz?

- Czy dodanie do twojej herbaty cyjanku potasu zamiast wywaru żywej śmierci dałoby bardziej widowiskowy efekt. – warknął poirytowany samym faktem jej istnienia.

- Severusie! – zaprotestowała Minerwa. – Z szacunkiem do kobiet.

- Tylko żartowałem! – odparł buńczucznie.

Postanowił odciąć się od towarzystwa przy stole i skupić się na ważniejszych sprawach. Co zrobić, by wyjawić prawdę Georginie? Jak wzmocnić swój umysł, by Voldemort nie dotarł do wspomnienia, które by z tego wynikło? I jak przede wszystkim ją odzyskać? Ona ma teraz w głowie Syriusza, więc nie będzie łatwo, zwłaszcza po tym, co przeszła. _Z mojej ręki…_

Sprawa nie wyglądała na kolorową. Wszystko skupiło się w jedną, paskudnie trudną do rozgryzienia sytuację. Z tymi myślami opuścił wielką salę i ruszył przed siebie, w kierunku lochów.

- Severusie, zaczekaj.

Mężczyzna obrócił się i ujrzał dyrektora spokojnie kroczącego w jego kierunku.

- Czego chcesz? – warknął zirytowany.

- Ostatnio miałem okazję rozmawiać z Georginą…

- I?!

- Co ci jest? Wydajesz się być podenerwowany.

- Jestem zmęczony, mów szybko o co chodzi.

- Prosiła mnie o pozwolenie na opuszczenie szkoły w przyszłą sobotę. Chciała odnaleźć swój dawny dom. Czy byłbyś tak uprzejmy i się nią zaopiekował w tym czasie?

- Jest samodzielna, poradzi sobie.

- Nie o to chodzi. Ona zaproponowała, że zabierze ze sobą Syriusza. Obawiam się, że między nimi może się coś wydarzyć coś, co było by szkodliwe dla naszego planu. Lepiej będzie, jak ty się z nią wybierzesz.

- To…

- Slytherin miał ogromną kolekcję ksiąg, Dziewczyna na pewno pozwoli ci którąś pożyczyć.

- _Tak, pożyczy. Tak jak pożyczyła książkę, gdzie znalazłem klątwę Secerno. Ona nie jest głupia, nie popełni tego samego błędu drugi raz. – _pomyślał.

- To jak?

- Dobrze, zgadzam się. A teraz daj mi spokój.

- Cieszę się. Dobranoc, Severusie!

Gdy tylko wrócił do prywatnych komnat, chwycił za klucz, przekręcił i przed jego oczami ukazała się kryształowa ściana. Zwierciadło tylko popsuło mu humor, bowiem przedstawiało Ginę i Syriusza, przed kominkiem, z kieliszkami w ręku i planszą szachów między sobą. Widać było, że świetnie się ze sobą bawią i lubią swoje towarzystwo.

- _Już ja jej wybije tego kundla z głowy…- _pomyślał.

Wyciągnął klucz nie mogąc już dłużej patrzeć na ten obraz. Schował go w szufladzie i poszedł pod prysznic. Po kąpieli wypił podwójną dawkę eliksiru nasennego i po chwili już spał.

Tydzień jak na złość minął wyjątkowo szybko i nim się spostrzegł, była sobota, czyli dzień, w którym miał towarzyszyć Georgnie w poszukiwaniach jej rodzinnego zamku. Dziewczyna długo protestowała, zanim pogodziła się z myślą o towarzystwie Snape'a w tak ważnej dla niej chwili.

- Rusz tyłek, nie mam całego dnia. - poganiał nerwowo, gdy zamykała drzwi od swoich kwater. Przez całą drogę od błoni aż po bramy Hogwartu, nie odezwała się ani słowem. Szła tylko przed nim, żeby nie musieć na niego patrzeć.

- Niech pan złapie mnie za ramię. - Bez słowa protestu, choć niepewnie, złapał dziewczynę za przegub. Nie spodobało się jej to, ale inaczej nie mogliby się teleportować w okolicę, gdzie miała nadzieję, wciąż stoi jej rodzinny dom.

Zniknęli, by pojawić się w dzikiej puszczy. Podeszła do jedynego jaśniejszego miejsca, gdzie przez wyraźnie młodsze i mniejsze drzewa prześwitywało słońce. Tam niegdyś stała brama i mur. Gdy tylko wyciągnęła ręce z kieszeni, pierścień jej ojca zaświecił zielonym światłem. Ukazała się brama i zamek. Wszystko było zarośnięte drzewami i krzewami. Było tak gęsto od roślin, że nawet ptaki miały problem z przedarciem się przez to miejsce. Zamek był wbudowany w skalne urwiska, był ich nieodzowną częścią. Gina bez żadnego słowa otworzyła bramę i ruszyła na wprost korytarzem wydrążonym w skale, a za nią podążał Snape. Po chwili pojawiły się schody, które pokonali w dość szybkim tempie. Stopni było dużo, więc na ich szczycie Georgina dyszała już ze zmęczenia, w przeciwieństwie do Snape'a, który nie wytrzymał i skomentował złośliwie:

- Chyba czas zacząć dbać o kondycję, nie sądzisz? - Chciała mu zedrzeć z twarzy ten wredny uśmieszek, ale obiecała sobie, że nie da mu się wyprowadzić z równowagi. Wciąż była osłabiona po ostatnich wydarzeniach.

- Ma pan rację. – Zdobyła się na wysiłek i wydusiła z siebie te piekące w gardło, krótkie, aczkolwiek treściwe słowa.

- Ja zawsze mam rację. Nareszcie to zrozumiałaś. - mruknął, a ona przewróciła oczami i nie mówiąc nic więcej, szła przed siebie.

Przechodząc przez korytarz wejściowy, przedsionek a następnie hol, znaleźli się w salonie. Wszystko było utrzymane w dobrym stanie, choć kurz nie okazał zbytniej łaski. Osadził się grubą warstwą na każdym elemencie. Ginam machnęła różdżką i cały pył zniknął pozostawiając czystą powierzchnię. Postanowiła więc, że pójdzie do ogrodu. Był zarośnięty tak jak reszta zamku i tak jak on, znajdował się między skalnymi urwiskami, z tą różnicą, że dotrzeć do niego można było jedynie od tylnej strony ogromnego budynku. Było to wspaniałe miejsce. Z wysokich, ciemnych ścian wystawały potężne, kamienne płyty, na których porastały niewielkie drzewa i krzewy o jaskrawych kolorach, a we wnękach można było dostrzec opuszczone gniazda węży. Snape tymczasem zwiedzał ogromną bibliotekę Slytherin'a. Dziewczyna, natomiast, spacerując przez ogród przypominała sobie jak często w nim przebywała. Do każdej latarni posłała płomyk światła i ogród rozświetlił się, tak jak kiedyś. Każde wspomnienie stawało się wręcz namacalne. Usiadła na ławce w samym środku ogrodu i patrzyła na groby swoich rodziców. Z kroniki dowiedziała się, że pochowali ich Godryk, Rowena i Helga. Tęskniła za nimi wszystkimi. Nie chodziła po zamku. Znała go doskonale. Siedziała tylko w szarozielonym, zaniedbanym ogrodzie. Poszła też w kierunku wodospadu znajdującego się na końcu posesji. Stała przed nim przez chwilę, by zacząć wspinać się po skale, aby dotrzeć do jego źródła, którym była rzeka, zaczynająca się strumieniem przy końcu jeziora w Hogwarcie. Rzeka ta kończyła się wodospadem, który z kolei swój schyłek miał w niewielkim jeziorku. Poczuła ochotę, by skoczyć do niego ze skały, jak za dawnych czasów. Było głębokie, więc nigdy nie bała się do niego skakać. Ściągnęła ubrania zostając tylko w samej bieliźnie, odesłała ciuchy różdżką na dół, a sama wybiła się w powietrze i skoczyła nurkując w wodzie. Snape, który przyszedł chwile później, zobaczywszy to zaczął biec w kierunku wodospadu. Gdy spostrzegł, że dziewczyna się nie wynurza, nawiedziły go czarne myśli.

_A jeśli próbowała się zabić? _– pomyślał, lecz szybko odrzucił tę wizję. Nie mogła tego zrobić, przecież nie chciała trafić na tysiąc lat do krainy tortur i cierpienia…

Nie miał czasu na zastanowienie się, więc ściągnął płaszcz, surdut i wskoczył do jeziorka. Georgina w rzeczywistości nie chciała się zabić. Robiła to już setki razy, dla rozrywki. Zanurkowała głęboko, do jej tajnego miejsca, o którym wiedziała tylko ona i jej ojciec. Była to podziemna jaskinia. To właśnie z tego miejsca Salazar wydobył diament potrzebny do stworzenia swojej różdżki i krypty w Komnacie Tajemnic.

- Lumos! – Rzuciła i w całej jaskini zaczęło błyszczeć światłem odbitym od diamentów, z której zbudowane było owe miejsce. Osuszyła i profilaktycznie ogrzała się zaklęciem, po czym położyła się na kryształowej podłodze. Co chwile wypuszczała z różdżki promienie światła o różnych kolorach, co tworzyło w jaskini niesamowity efekt.

Snape widząc przebijające się przez wodę światło dopłynął do miejsca, z którego się wydobywało. Powoli i ostrożnie, jak przystało na szpiega wynurzał się z zimnej wody obawiając jakiegoś niebezpieczeństwa. Rozejrzał się i stwierdził, że jest w niej bezpiecznie. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że mieniła się setkami różnych kolorów a na środku leżała Georgina wymachująca różdżką. Poderwał się z wody. Usłyszawszy to, młoda czarownica podniosła się z ziemi wystraszona. Podbiegł do niej i już podniósł rękę aby wymierzyć jej policzek za tak nieodpowiedzialne zachowanie, lecz przez jego umysł przebiegła myśl, która podpowiedziała mu, że to nie jest dobry sposób, zwłaszcza, że chciał naprawić, o ile to w ogóle możliwe, relacje z tą młodą kobietą. Zatrzymał rękę w powietrzu przypominając sobie, jak bardzo skrzywdził i upokorzył ją ostatnim razem. Ona tylko stała i patrzyła na niego przestraszonym wzrokiem.

- Czy ty chciałaś się zabić? - mówił cichym, stanowczym i pełnym złości głosem.

- Co? Nieee...ja zawsze to robiłam...kiedy tu mieszkałam. - Niewinnym głosem tłumaczyła się.

- Nie obchodzi mnie, co było dawniej. To był twój ostatni raz, rozumiesz?! Gdyby coś ci się stało...- Przerwała mu:

- To co? - odpyskowała opierając ręce na biodrach.

- To odpowiedziałbym za to, że cię nie upilnowałem.

- Mało mnie to interesuje. Będę robiła to, na co mam ochotę. - mówiła poważnym, lecz spokojnym głosem. Następnie wyminęła mężczyznę i już zamierzała wskoczyć do wody, by wypłynąć z powrotem na powierzchnię, lecz złapał ją od tyłu w pasie uniemożliwiając skok. - Puść mnie! – Trzymał mocno, tak, aby tym razem nie udało się jej wyswobodzić. Podnosiła różdżkę, by rzucić w niego jakimś zaklęciem, ale chwycił ją za rękę uniemożliwiając ruch i ścisnął tak mocno, że wypuściła ją na ziemię.

- Puszczę cię, jak się opanujesz. - szeptał do jej ucha. - Co ci mówiłem na temat kontroli?

- Po co mi to mówisz? - odgrażała się próbując wyplątać się z jego uścisku. Daremnie.

- Bo moim zadaniem jest dbanie o twoje bezpieczeństwo. W tym celu Albus mnie tu wysłał.

- Taaak, zdążyłam już się nasłuchać jego wywodów. Mogłam spędzić miło czas z Syriuszem, tymczasem jestem zmuszona by być w twoim parszywym towarzystwie. Puść mnie powiedziałam! Już wystarczająco…

- Zamknij się.

- A jednak, zaczyna się. Mam już zacząć się rozbierać?

- Milcz.

- No tak, ja już jestem rozebrana. Zrobimy to na podłodze, czy może w wodzie? Tak dla urozmaicenia…

- Nie zamierzam nic ci robić.

- ŻE CO?!

- Po prostu opanuj się. Potraktuj to jako lekcję…

Uspokoiła się. Przestała się wierzgać, jednak ciągle była spięta, jakby gotowa do ataku.

- Zawszę mogę użyć bezróżdżkowego, gdy się okaże, ze blefujesz…

- Powtórzę to po raz kolejny – nie zamierzam nic ci zrobić.

Puścił ją i usiadł na brzegu jeziorka zanurzając stopy w wodzie. Dziewczyna stała za nim, kompletnie zbita z tropu.

- _O co mu chodziło? Czy coś kombinuje? Tak, na pewno kombinuje. Niby co by na niego wpłynęło, że nagle, w ciągu zaledwie tygodnia zmienił sposób traktowania mnie?_

- Wiesz, słyszę twoje krzyki gdy śnisz… – Ściągnął koszulę, którą osuszył zaklęciem i rzucił jej, by nie zmarzła. – Po powrocie przyjdź do mojego gabinetu, dam ci zapas eliksiru Bezsennego Snu.

Słysząc tak dziwne i niespodziewane wyznanie milczała w bezruchu wpatrując się w migotliwe światła otaczających ją diamentów. On tylko mówił, przyciszonym głosem, niemal szeptem wpatrując się uparcie w wodę.

- Wracajmy już, jest tu zimno, nie chcę mieć potem awantury z Black'iem o twoje przeziębienie.

Teleportowali się wprost do ogromnego salonu wewnątrz zamku. Snape osuszył ich ubrania i rozpalił ogień w ogromnym kominku. Georgina nadal nie mogła zrozumieć przebiegu wydarzeń.

_Co się z nim do cholery działo? _

Nagle podszedł do niej i zaczął ją ubierać. Zdziwiła się jego delikatnością i płynnością ruchów…Już dawno zapomniała jak to jest siedzieć przy Severusie Snape'ie bez obaw, że znów wpadnie w furię i zacznie krzywdzić. Nie ruszała się, oddychała nerwowo unosząc gwałtownie klatkę w górę i w dół. Gdy skończył, ubrał siebie i nakazał jej usiąść. Dołożył kilka polan do kominka i usiadł obok niej wpatrując się bez słowa w szkarłatne języki ognia. Na zewnątrz było tak samo ciemno w nocy jak i w dzień, więc nie wiedział jaka jest pora.

_Przydałoby się wyciąć tę dżunglę, więcej światła by się dostało_. - pomyślał.

Nie miał pojęcia ile czasu spędzili siedząc w bezruchu i w krępującej ciszy, ale musiało być to co najmniej kilka godzin, bo Georgina zasnęła. Wstał więc ostrożnie z kanapy, by nie obudzić śpiącej dziewczyny i wziął ją na ręce. Aportował się przed bramę Hogwartu i zaniósł ją do jej kwater. Powróciwszy do swoich poszedł się wykąpać. Stał pod strumieniem gorącej wody w bezruchu przez pół godziny. Wyszedł spod prysznica, osuszył się ręcznikiem i migiem wskoczył do łóżka czując nieustanną gorycz porażki tkwiącą mu w gardle.


	40. Chapter 40

Rozdział 39.

Zakończenie roku szkolnego w Hogwarcie zwieńczono huczną ucztą. Uczniowie po wytwornym posiłku załadowali swoje rzeczy do Hogwart Expressu i odjechali. Większość z nich była zadowolona z ferii letnich. Mogli odpocząć od nauki i spędzić czas z rodziną. Inni natomiast tęsknili za szkolnymi murami. Niektórzy z nich mieli kiepską sytuację w domu, co zniechęcało do powrotu, z kolei jeszcze jedna grupa, wyjątkowo nieliczna, po prostu lubiła zdobywać wiedzę i z ogromną chęcią przeznaczyłaby ferie letnie na naukę. Georgina stwierdziła, że najwyraźniej nie zalicza się do żadnej z tych grup. Nie miała rodziny, do której mogła by wrócić, nie lubiła się uczyć, co nie motywowało jej do pozostania w szkole, ani nie czuła już tęsknoty za murami szkoły, więc postanowiła, że wakacje spędzi poza Hogwartem, o ile będzie miała taką możliwość. Jedynymi osobami, za którymi zatęskni, byli Draco, Blaise i Syriusz. Liczyło się tylko jedno – znaleźć się jak najdalej Snape'a.

Przyjaciele pożegnali się i rozeszli. Draco i Blaise wrócili do swoich domów, Syriusz na Grimmuald Place, a Gina została w swoich kwaterach, z nadzieją, że nie na długo. Pocieszał ją fakt, że w niedzielę, do której pozostały tylko dwa dni, znów spotka Draco oraz Lucjusza i Narcyzę, których będzie mogła powitać jako prawowitych członków Zakonu Feniksa. Miło też będzie spędzić weekend w domu Syriusza, który zaprosił ją do siebie i poprosił, by koniecznie zjawiła się już w sobotę rano.

Pod Grimmuald Place 12 odeskortował ją Severus. Na zadowolonego to on nie wyglądał, lecz nie zaprotestował, co wzbudziło w dziewczynie podejrzenia. Z dnia na dzień zachowywał się coraz dziwniej i nie mogła zrozumieć, co było tego przyczyną.

Odrzucając myśli dotyczące Snape'a, stwierdziła, że spędzi weekend całkowicie zapominając o jego istnieniu. Oczywiście jej plan spalił na panewce, bowiem gdy tylko zbliżyła się do Syriusza, pocałowała go, czy też przytuliła, na swoim pośladku, dokładnie w miejscu, w którym widniał znak jej zniewolenia, poczuła piekący ból. Trwało to aż do niedzieli. Wtedy stanęła oko w oko z Mistrzem Eliksirów, na którego nawrzeszczała za psucie jej weekendu. Snape nie przejął się zbytnio jej słowami. Machnął nad nią ręką i z bezczelną ignorancją odszedł podczas gdy ona starała się mu powiedzieć, co o nim myśli.

W kilka dni po uroczystości zakończenia roku szkolnego, członkowie Zakonu przenieśli się do Grimmuald Place, będącym kwaterą główną. Spotkanie rozpoczęło się przemową Dumbledore'a:

- Witajcie! Cieszę się, że udało wam się bezpiecznie tu dotrzeć. Żeby nie przedłużać pozwólcie, że zacznę od najważniejszych spraw. Po pierwsze mamy trzech nowych członków. Przywitajcie Narcyzę, Dracona i Lucjusza Malfoy'ów. Proszę, wejdźcie!

Trójka arystokratów niepewnie przestąpiła próg i usiadła obok Giny i Snape'a.

W salonie zrobiło się cicho. Nikt nie spodziewał się, że Malfoy'owie przyłączą się do Zakonu.

Dumbledore szybko przerwał niezręczną ciszę i powiedział:

- Pewnie jesteście ciekawi, czy mam podstawy do ufności wobec naszych nowych przyjaciół. Otóż dziś odbędzie się ceremonia przyłączenia, więc moi drodzy - Tu zwrócił się do trójki nowych - wyciągnijcie swoje różdżki. Wykonali prośbę i złożyli wieczystą przysięgę. W powietrzu czuć było magią, a atmosfera rozluźniła się. Wielu członków Zakonu nie ufało jeszcze Georginie, a co dopiero Malfoy'om.

- Mam nadzieję, że nasza współpraca będzie owocna. Przejdźmy teraz do kolejnych spraw. Severusie, czy masz jakieś nowe informacje?

- Czarny Pan nic obecnie nie planuje. Nie licząc oczywiście jego chęci zemsty na pannie Slytherin i złapaniu Pottera. Jak na razie gromadzi i szkoli nowych, szpieguje i wysyła swoich ludzi do ministerstwa. Sytuacja nie wyklarowała się na tyle, by chciał podejmować jakieś poważniejsze kroki.

- Ja również nie mam żadnych nowych wieści. Czy ktoś chce się czymś podzielić? - spytał dyrektor, ale nikt się nie odezwał.

- Uważam, że pozostaje nam tylko gromadzić siły i czekać. Myślę, że na dzisiaj możemy zakończyć nasze spotkanie. Dam wam znać, gdy zaplanuję następne.

Zgromadzenie, ku zdziwieniu obecnych szybko się skończyło i wszyscy wrócili do swoich domów.

- Myślałem, że będzie gorzej. – odetchnął z ulgą Draco, który wraz z Giną, szedł w kierunku wyjścia.

- Ja też. Ale cieszę się, że już po wszystkim.

- I ja.

- Widziałam, że przedstawiłeś rodzicom Hermionę…

- Owszem. Byłem kompletnie zaskoczony ich reakcją. Myślałem, że usłyszę wywód na temat czystości krwi, ale nic takiego się nie stało. Są bardzo zadowoleni, że spotykam się z najzdolniejszą czarownicą swojego pokolenia. Śmierciożercy wciąż przejmują sowy z listami, szkoda więc, że nie będziemy mogli do siebie pisać i się widywać tak często, jakbyśmy chcieli…

- Nie martw się, wakacje miną szybko, nawet nie zauważysz, a już będzie wrzesień.

- Oby.

- To kiedy my się zobaczymy następnym razem?

- Jestem pewien, że na rozpoczęciu roku szkolnego. Czy wcześniej, tego nie wiem. Twoja wizyta w moim domu nie byłaby zbyt bezpiecznym posunięciem…Dam ci znać poprzez Snape'a. Ty masz szersze pole manewru jeśli chodzi o spotkania. – uśmiechnął się i przytulił ją z całych sił.

- Lucjuszu, Narcyzo, nawet nie wiecie, jak bardzo się za wami stęskniłam, a już musicie nas opuszczać. – powiedziawszy to wtuliła się w ramiona starszej kobiety, by następnie zawiesić się na szyi Lucjusza. Byli dla niej jak drudzy rodzice.

- Będziemy w kontakcie, Georgino. Obiecuję. – odparł Lucjusz.

- Pod koniec lipca będzie drugie zebranie Zakonu, wtedy też się spotkamy.

- Zatem zapraszam was wtedy do siebie. Mój zamek zawsze będzie dla was otwarty.

- Dziękujemy. – Georgina mogła przysiąc, że Narcyza prawie się popłakała ze wzruszenia.

Pożegnawszy się z przyjaciółmi wróciła do salonu, gdzie czekał na nią Syriusz z jej walizką, a przy kominku stali profesorowie, gotowi do teleportacji do Hogwartu.

- Pisz do mnie, obiecujesz? – spytał trzymając ją w ramionach.

- No jasne! Mam nadzieję, że moja sowa wytrzyma taką częstotliwość listów i przeżyje te wszystkie ataki Śmierciożerców na te biedne stworzenia.

- W takim razie nie mam się o co martwić. Odżywiaj się właściwie i nie rozrabiaj, dobrze?

- Taaak, będę grzeczna! – Stanęła na palcach i ucałowała Syriusza w policzek…Na oczach Snape'a.

- Do zobaczenia, maleńka.

- Do zobaczenia.

I zniknęli.

- Albusie? – spytała, opuszczając wielką salę, tymczasowe miejsce teleportacji.

- Tak, Georgino?

- Czy jeśli opuszczę Hogwart na okres wakacji, to czy nie będzie to problemem?

- Tego nie wiemy. Co jeśli nie zapanujesz nad sobą i dojdzie do sytuacji o nieodwracalnych konsekwencjach?

- Panuję nad sobą…Wystarczająco.

- Severus jest innego zdania. A poza tym, nie ukończyłaś jeszcze szkolenia. Severus ma ci jeszcze wiele do przekazania, jego wiedza jest niemal tak szeroka, jak moja. Jestem przekonany, że jest ona niezbędna w twoim przypadku.

- Eeeh…- westchnęła zrezygnowana.

- Moja droga. Jeszcze rok i osiągniesz pełnoletniość. Wtedy będziesz mogła robić, co zechcesz. Zgodziłaś się, bym miał na tobą pieczę, a poza tym, twoi rodzice nie byliby zadowoleni, że ich jedyna córka żyje bez opieki nie będąc pełnoletnia.

- Wiem, Albusie. I byliby ci niezmiernie wdzięczni, że się mną zaopiekowałeś. Jednak czuję się związana…Będę mogła chociaż odwiedzić od czasu do czasu Syriusza lub spotkać się z Draco i Blaise'm?

- Owszem, ale uprzedź mnie przed takim spotkaniem.

- Dobrze…

- Głowa do góry, gdy tylko się postaramy, ten horror się skończy, a wtedy będziemy wolni od okrucieństw Voldemorta. Będziesz mogła robić, co ci się podoba. – I tu nasz przebiegły dyrektor miał podwójną rację. Podwójną, bo Georgina była niejako zależna od tego, co się dzieje z Voldemortem. Nie tylko musiała go zabić, by nie trafić na tysiąc lat do więzienia tortur, czyli Krainy Tysiąca, lecz w dodatku została przymuszona do posłuszeństwa wobec jego najwierniejszego sługi, o czym kochany staruszek Dumbledore doskonale wiedział.

Położyła się w wypełnionej ciepłą wodą wannie. Leżała w niej długo, aż do północy. Myślała o tym, by znów nie nawiedziły ją koszmary, bo to wtedy będzie oznaczało, że wszystko zacznie się trząść, i Snape kolejny raz odwiedzi ją w jej komnatach wściekły, że nie przyszła do niego po eliksir Bezsennego Snu, który tak często się jej kończył. Po długiej kąpieli weszła do zimnego łóżka i próbowała zasnąć. Ten tydzień był dla niej dość męczący, więc zasnęła szybko. Obudziła się wypoczęta. Nie męczyły ją żadne sny. Jakby wypiła wcześniej eliksir, choć przecież tego nie zrobiła. Śniadanie w Wielkiej Sali już się skończyło, więc zamówiła je do swojego pokoju. Gdy zjadła posiłek, ubrała się w dres i jak to zrobiła ostatnim razem, wyskoczyła z balkonu i pobiegła nad jezioro.

Po godzinnym treningu wróciła do siebie i postanowiła pójść do spiżarni, by wziąć z niej potrzebne ingrediencje do eliksirów, skoro nie chce prosić o nie Snape'a. Dzień spędziła na warzeniu eliksirów Bezsennego Snu i nasennego. Były łatwe i przyjemne w wytwarzaniu. Zrobiła zapas na całe wakacje.

Przez kilka pierwszych dni ferii letnich miała czas tylko dla siebie. Snape'a nie było, bo wezwał go Voldemort. Od poniedziałku miała rozpocząć dodatkowe zajęcia z Mistrzem Eliksirów, co wyjątkowo jej nie pasowało. Lubiła go, gdy nie był tym „złym" sobą, ale ostatnio zaczął dziwnie się zachowywać, więc postanowiła ograniczyć konfrontacje z nim do minimum.

Gdy nadszedł poniedziałkowy poranek, wstała wcześniej i poszła na śniadanie w wielkiej sali. Siedziała w towarzystwie niektórych profesorów i pracowników szkoły, którzy zostali na lato w szkole. Rozmawiała z kimś co jakiś czas, to z Minerwą, to z Albusem, szczególnie unikając jakichkolwiek dialogów ze Snape'm.

Po śniadaniu poszła popływać w jeziorze, a gdy wybiła godzina dziesiąta, udała się do lochów na umówione zajęcia.

Stanęła przed drzwiami sali od eliksirów i uspokoiła myśli. Chwilę potem zebrała się w sobie i zapukała. Usłyszała zimne:

- Wejdź!

Podeszła do jego biurka. Siedział i czytał tekst z jakiegoś pergaminu wyglądającego na bardzo stary.

- Dzień dobry. – powiedziała obojętnym głosem.

Przeniósł swój skupiony wzrok znad tekstu na jej twarz i odpowiedział:

- Siadaj. Musimy omówić kilka spraw.

Usłuchała i usiadła na krześle przed jego biurkiem.

- Nasze zajęcia będą wyglądały tak, jak w trakcie roku szkolnego. Najpierw przećwiczymy kontrolę nad umysłem, potem pojedynek, a gdy starczy sił i czasu, magomedycyna i eliksiry. Zrozumiałaś?

- Taaa.

Uniósł ostrzegawczo brew i kontynuował.

- Liczę, że wreszcie nauczysz się…

- Możemy w końcu przejść do rzeczy? - pośpieszyła go poirytowana przerywając wpół zdania. Zmierzył ją tylko chłodnym spojrzeniem kontynuując poprzednią myśl.

- Liczę, że wreszcie nauczysz się, że kondycja fizyczna i zdrowie, mam głównie na myśli twoje odżywanie się, ma ogromne znaczenie w przyswajaniu wiedzy oraz w pojedynkach.

- Ćwiczę codziennie i jem tyle, ile mogę pomieścić. Nie widzę sensu, dla którego mi to teraz tłumaczysz.

- To, że są ferie letnie i jesteśmy sami nie oznacza, że możesz mówić do mnie na „ty". Jestem nadal twoim nauczycielem. Zrozumiano?

- Noo…

- Nie no, tylko „tak, panie profesorze."

- Tak…

Rozpoczęli zajęcia, które skończyli dopiero po obiedzie, więc Snape zatrzymał ją u siebie na posiłku.

- Siadaj i jedz. – nakazał, gdy wrócili wycieńczeni z sali treningowej, którą utworzyli w pokoju życzeń.

- Wolałabym zjeść w swoim mieszkaniu…

- Milcz. Chcę mieć pewność, że się dobrze odżywiasz, zatem skończ tę bezsensowną gadkę i zacznij jeść.

Zmarszczyła brwi i zacisnęła pięści, lecz nie powiedziała nic więcej. Usiadła naprzeciw mężczyzny i powoli zajęła się posiłkiem, podczas gdy on jedząc swój, starannie się jej przyglądał.

- To mnie krępuje. Mógłby pan przestać się na mnie gapić?

- Czy czujesz coś do Black'a? – spytał z grobowo poważną miną, nagle zmieniając temat.

- Co?! – parsknęła niemal dławiąc się czerwonym winem.

- Słyszałaś.

- Może i ma pan we własności moje ciało, ale w kwestii umysłu nie ma pan nic do gadania, zatem to, czy do kogoś coś czuję, czy nie, nie powinno pana interesować.

- Jestem ciekawy. Odpowiedz.

- A nawet jeśli, to wątpię, by zdjął pan ze mnie pieczęć i pozwolił związać się z Syriuszem. Zwłaszcza, że zdejmuje ją jedynie śmierć.

Skinął głową mając na twarzy wyraz obojętności.

- Jeśli skończyłaś już jeść, możesz iść…- odparł prawie szeptem i odszedł od stołu.

Gina natomiast, kompletnie zdziwiona jego nagłym spokojem, brakiem jakichkolwiek oznak, że ma ochotę na stosunek czy tortury i tym, że ot tak pozwolił jej odejść, siedziała osłupiała przy stoliku.

Jej twarz wykrzywiła się w zamyśleniu i rozpoczęła analizę.

_- Coś mi tu nie pasuje_…- pomyślała.

Wstała i podążyła za profesorem do jego sypialni.

Wchodząc ujrzała go stojącego przed kominkiem, z kieliszkiem wina w ręku. Najwyraźniej szykował się do kąpieli, bo ściągnął surdut, buty i koszulę. Gina nie po raz pierwszy widziała jego nagi tors, ale za każdym razem, gdy miała taką okazję, przyglądała się tej niezwykłej sylwetce.

Nie był tak dobrze zbudowany, jak Jeremiah, czy Syriusz, lecz nie był też chudy. Jego obszerne szaty i sztywne materiały, z których je uszyto, skutecznie ukrywały fakt, że jest po prostu szczupły. Szczególną uwagę poświęciła klatce piersiowej, która podobnie jak ramiona, były wyjątkowo szerokie. Schodząc niżej, można było podziwiać płaski, choć niewyrzeźbiony jak u atletów brzuch. Widziała, że miał nieco mięśni, których włókna odznaczały się podłużnymi liniami na jego ziemistej skórze, inaczej miałaby nie lada zagadkę, by dowiedzieć się, skąd bierze się jego siła. Resztę przykrywały zwężane ku kostce czarne spodnie, choć w sumie nie tęskniła za widokiem jego nagich lędźwi. Zbyt często powodowały ból. Skrzywiła się na samo wspomnienie jej bolesnego pierwszego razu i tego upokorzenia, które jej zgotował…

- Co tu jeszcze robisz? Przecież pozwoliłem ci iść…

- Ja…eee…- zająknęła się nie wiedząc właściwie, po co przyszła. To mogło być dla niego wyjątkowo dziwne, bo zwykle unikała jego towarzystwa najbardziej, jak to tylko było możliwe.

- Po co przyszłaś?

- Yyy…Ja się chciałam spytać…

Odstawił kieliszek i zbliżał się powolnymi krokami w jej stronę. Gina poczuła nagle, jak głupia była pchając się w paszczę lwa ze zwykłej ciekawości. Widząc, że odległość między nimi zmniejszała się z każdym krokiem Snape'a, poczuła, jak żołądek skręca się jej i wywraca na drugą stronę.

- O co chciałaś spytać?

- Czy…Czyy…mógłby pan…yyyy…udostępnić mi…wspomnienia o Jeremiahu?

_Głupia, głupia, głupia! Po co palnęłaś coś takiego?! _

- Obawiam się, że nie.

- Yyy, dobrze. To ja już pójdę. Dowidzenia.

I obróciła się, by wyjść, lecz zatrzymał ją tuż przed drzwiami.

- Zaczekaj…

Gina zesztywniała i zatrzymała się wpół kroku.

- Taak? – odparła niepewnie.

- Chodź ze mną. Potowarzyszysz mi przy kąpieli.

_Cholera, cholera, co teraz? Odmówić? A jak się wkurzy? Co robić?_

Spojrzał na nią przelotnie i bez słowa podążył do łazienki po drodze zatrzymując się w salonie, by wziąć butelkę wina ze sobą. Wanna była już napełniona wodą. Mężczyzna powoli pozbywał się garderoby, a w między czasie do pomieszczenia weszła Gina z wyraźnym podenerwowaniem wypisanym na twarzy.

Snape nie przejmując się jej obecnością, zdjął bieliznę i zanurzył się w gorącej wodzie.

- Rozbierz się i chodź. – powiedział spokojnym głosem i wygodnie ułożył się odchylając głowę do tyłu przymykając oczy.

Georgina niespiesznie zdejmowała z siebie ubrania, a gdy była już całkiem naga, wsunęła się do wanny siadając naprzeciw nauczyciela.

Rozglądała się z przerażeniem po pomieszczeniu, gdy nagle poczuła, że mężczyzna się poruszył. Pisnęła widząc, że chwyta za różdżkę.

- Jesteś jak sopel. Przez ciebie woda całkiem wystygła. – powiedział ogrzewając wodę zaklęciem. Gina odetchnęła z ulgą.

- To nie moja wina. Taka już jestem.

- Zauważyłem…

Siedzieli chwilę w ciszy, podczas której Snape powoli sączył wino z kieliszka relaksując się w niemal gorącej wodzie.

- Nie ma pan żadnych bąbelków? Nudno tak i…

- Nie znoszę bąbelków. – burknął upijając kolejny łyk wina.

- No to chociaż mydełko…Ja mam takie kokosowe, więc…

Spojrzała na niego z prośbą w oczach, on widząc to przytaknął skinieniem głowy.

- Accio mydełko! – wypowiedziała z lekkim uśmiechem, a moment później w jej dłoni pojawiła się biała kostka.

Przez jakiś czas panowała cisza. Gina namydlała ciało, co jakiś czas podnosząc wzrok, by sprawdzić, czy Snape patrzy na jej ciało. Siedzący po drugiej stronie wanny Mistrz Eliksirów trzymał w ręku kieliszek i bawiąc się nim, wpatrywał się w oblicze młodej panny Slytherin. Gina przez cały czas czuła na sobie jego nachalne spojrzenie. Starała się nie zwracać na to uwagi, lecz jego wzrok jakby wypalał na jej skórze piekące ślady.

W końcu nie wytrzymała i poderwała głowę pytając:

- O co chodzi?

- Widziałem cię nago dziesiątki razów, znam każdy zakamarek twojego ciała, a ty nadal zwijasz się w kulkę i próbujesz ukryć.

- To chyba nie powinno pana dziwić. – warknęła z nutką wyrzutu. Snape zmarszczył ostrzegawczo brwi.

- Wstań. – mruknął od niechcenia.

- Po co?

- Wstań. – powtórzył nieco zimniej.

Gina widząc jego mroczne spojrzenie, przełknęła wstyd i wstała. Nie mogła nie zauważyć, jak drapieżnie pożerał ją wzrokiem.

Przygryzła wargę i spięta na całym ciele, czekała na kolejne polecenia, które ku jej zdziwieniu, nie nadchodziły.

Snape przerwał krępującą ciszę i wstał odstawiając wcześniej pusty kieliszek. Zbliżył się do dziewczyny na odległość kilku cali i wyciągnął z dłoni mydełko.

Zaczął bez słowa sunąć nim po jej ciele namydlając i masując wrażliwą skórę.

- Profesorze…- odparła półszeptem.

- Słyszałaś może o Giulliano Fenore?

- Co? Yy…Nie, nie słyszałam. – odpowiedziała czując dreszcze, gdy sunął po jej udzie.

- Był to francuski alchemik, żył w czternastym wieku. Napisał pewną książkę, którą otrzymałem od niego w prezencie…

- To ile lat on żył?

- Zmarł kilka lat temu. Ta książka, którą mi podarował zawierała sekret jego długowieczności…

- Pewnie kamień filozoficzny.

- Mylisz się. Wtedy kamień był niemal nie do zdobycia, wiec Giulliano szukał innego sposobu na przedłużenie życia. Od momentu, w którym zabił swoją żonę za zdradę, co tydzień znikała jedna młoda kobieta, wybierał te z wyższych sfer. Uważał, że im zdrowsze i bardziej zadbane, tym lepiej.

Okazało się, że każda porwana była nie tylko śliczna, ale i nietknięta.

- Dziewica?

- Owszem. W sumie, zebrał sto dziewcząt. Wszystkie zamknął w lochu swojego zamku. Codziennie przywoływał do siebie jedną, starannie ją oglądał, czy nie ma żadnej skazy, potem za pomocą magii dowiadywał się, czy jest zupełnie zdrowa, a gdy już był pewny, że dziewczyna się nadaje, rozpoczął tworzenie eliksiru. Z tych dziewcząt bardzo mało pozostawało po jego działaniach. Każdy skrawek ciała kroił, przy pomocy magii i specjalnych substancji wręcz wysysał życie z każdej komórki a następnie umieszczał w kolbie.

- Co to były za zaklęcia i substancje? – Spytała zaciekawiona, zupełnie nie przejmując się, że Snape stoi za nią i przesuwa po jej piersiach śliską, namydloną dłoń.

- Tego nie powiedział ani nie opisał w książce. Do teraz jest to tajemnicą.

- To co stało się z tym eliksirem?

- Gdy już uzyskał te życiodajne esencje ze stu dziewcząt, poddał je obróbce termicznej.

- Czyli po prostu gotował, tak?

- Nie, tu było całkiem odwrotnie. Schłodził płyn, a potem wlał do niego wszystkie czyste ingredienty.

- Czyste? Czyli co?

- Dlatego potrzebne mu były dziewice. Wlał po kropli krwi każdej z nich, dodał łzy syreny, krew jednorożca, łzę feniksa i startą perłę z dna oceanu. Gdy już je odpowiednio wymieszał, wtedy lekko podgrzał i wystawił na dwie noce na działanie promieni księżyca będącego w pełni.

- I wypił, tak?

- Wypił. Dało mu to kilka setek lat więcej, lecz jego życie było przepełnione pasmem nieszczęść i bólu.

- Najpierw zasiał zło, a potem sam je zebrał…- odparła obojętnie.

- Znałem go krótko i cieszę się z tego. Człowiek ten nie należał do normalnych. Miał za to wiedzę i wiele pożytecznych ksiąg o eliksirach, więc kilka z nich otrzymałem. Tę jednak, z której znam jego historię, jak już wcześniej mówiłem, podarował mi w prezencie.

- Dlaczego mi pan o tym mówi?

- Na stronach tej książki znajdują się wizerunki owych dziewcząt. Zauważyłem więc, że masz ciało, którego on by potrzebował.

- Czy mam się zacząć bać, że przerobi mnie pan na eliksir młodości?

- Nie, nie nadajesz się, bo twojego dziewictwa już nie ma.

- Ah, no tak. Zatem sam pan sobie zaszkodził odbierając mi je.

- Nigdy nie mówiłem, że chciałbym mieć eliksir młodości, a co dopiero go wypić…

Po krótkiej chwili milczenia, dziewczyna stwierdziła, że jej mydełko zmniejszyło się do rozmiarów kostki do gry, a ona sama jest wręcz biała od mydła.

- Wydaje mi się, że jestem już wystarczająco czysta.

- Co? Ah, tak, zaiste…- odparł zmieszany. Dopiero teraz spostrzegł się, że przez ten cały czas nakładał na nią mydło.

Mężczyzna odkręcił jeden z kurków i opłukał ją z piany.

- Myślę, że możesz już iść.

Georgina spojrzała na niego badawczo, lecz szybko spuściła wzrok napotykając jego czarne oczy. Wyszła z wanny i osuszyła się zaklęciem, by chwilę potem szybko się ubrać i wyjść. Nawet nie wiedziała, że minęło tak dużo czasu. Spoglądając na zegar ziewnęła przeciągając się. Było już grubo po północy, więc przebrała się tylko w koszulę nocną i starając się nie myśleć o dziwnym zachowaniu Mistrza Eliksirów, zasnęła.


	41. Chapter 41

Rozdział 40.

Tak samotnego dnia nie miał już od bardzo dawna. Sobota, bo o tym dniu mowa, była jasnym dowodem na to, że od czasu wspólnej kąpieli z Georginą, minął tydzień.

Tego dnia dał jej wolne. Nie musiała przychodzić na zajęcia indywidualne, ani w ogóle się z nim widzieć.

Smutek na dobre zagościł w pękniętym sercu Mistrza Eliksirów i na własne życzenie, spędził sobotni poranek, popołudnie i wieczór w swoim towarzystwie. Tak naprawdę, to nie miał pojęcia, co ze sobą zrobić. Wstał rano, gdy zaczęło świtać. Przez niewielkie, wyczarowane okienko w sypialni przedostały się na moment promienie słoneczne, gładząc go po policzku. Niechętnie otworzył oczy wzdychając ponuro. Nie poruszył się nawet o cal, beznamiętnie wpatrywał się w sufit. Chłód lochów zawsze pomagał otrząsnąć się z resztek snu. Wynurzył się wiec leniwie spod ciepłej pościeli i ruszył do łazienki, by wziąć kąpiel. Zagłębiając się w chłodnej wodzie, zagłębił się również we wspomnieniach. Od tygodnia robił to za każdym razem, gdy tylko wszedł do wanny. Wciąż czuł zapach kokosowego mydełka, miękkość i gładkość skóry, której dotykał. Spojrzał niepewnie na swoje dłonie. W pewien sposób bał się ich. W jednym momencie był delikatny, lekko sunąc nimi po zimnym ciele Giny, a chwilę potem niszczył ją w najbrutalniejszy sposób. Zanurzył je z powrotem zaciskając pięści. W tej chwili już nie gniew, a rozpacz przywarła do niego zapewniając, że już go nie opuści. Poirytował się, bo przyszło mu na myśl, że użala się nad sobą.

Jakim był głupcem, że wyraził zgodę na wykonanie misji zleconej mu przez Czarnego Pana, pomyślał.

Przecież mógł się nie zgodzić, fakt, zginąłby, ale przynajmniej z pewnością, że już nigdy więcej nie skrzywdziłby nikogo, a w szczególności jej…

Przygryzł wargę w kolejnej fali irytacji i wyszedł z łazienki. Ociekający wodą, nagi i wychłodzony, podszedł do biurka w jego małym gabinecie znajdującym się tuż przy salonie i skreślił kilka zdań na pergaminie, którego wrzucił do kominka używając sieci Fiuu. Kilka minut później, na stoliku w salonie pojawiła się taca z zamówionym śniadaniem. Owinął się szlafrokiem i niechętnie usiadł do posiłku. Więcej rozgrzebał widelcem, niż przełknął, więc zrezygnował z dalszego bezsensownego ślęczenia nad talerzem. Teraz zupełnie rozumiał braki apetytu Georginy. Właśnie…Georgina. A czy ona jadła? Czy już wstała? Dziś ma wolne…Może wybiera się do Black'a? Z pewnością…

Zazdrość, jaka targała nim od czasu, gdy Gina zaprzyjaźniła się z Black'iem nie dawała mu normalnie funkcjonować. Podczas semestru, gdzie nie spojrzał, widział go z nią. I te ich spotkania po zajęciach. Świadomość tego, że on jej dotykał, wypalała w jego sercu kolejne dziury. Był ogromnie wściekły, gdy poczuł dzięki Magii Niewolniczej, że znów ją pocałował. Gdyby tylko mógł, torturowałby go dniem i nocą aż w końcu posłał Avadę wprost w jego klatkę piersiową.

Z tymi czarnymi myślami otworzył z hukiem szafę i wyciągnął ubrania. Każdy element garderoby był złożony w idealnie równą kostkę, a gdy je wyciągnął, momentalnie rozprostowywały się gotowe do założenia. Ubrał się więc i podszedł do ściany naprzeciw. Przekręcił raz srebrnym kluczem i przed nim zamiast muru, pojawiła się szklana bariera.

Gina spała, zaplątana w zielonej, satynowej pościeli. Przez te kilka chwil mógł ujrzeć, jak śliczną miała twarz, gdy nie było widać na niej żadnych negatywnych emocji. Przyglądając się jej z ukrycia marzył, by znaleźć się obok, położyć się przy zimnym ciele, objąć ramionami i po prostu zasnąć zapominając o tym wszystkim, co się działo wokół. Wciąż jednak nie potrafił pozbyć się gniewu, który pojawiał się w nim zawsze, gdy przypomniał sobie, jak bardzo zmieniły się jego emocje. Nabrały mocy i notorycznie wypływały na wierzch, niszcząc kawałek po kawałku jego osobowość, którą wmusił w siebie, bo tak było łatwiej. A to wszystko z _jej_ powodu…Cieszył się jednak z drobnego faktu, iż charakter oraz temperament pozostał niezmienny.

Radość z życia stoczyła się już w najciemniejsze ścieżki umysłu, jakby nie miała zamiaru wrócić. Często pozbywał się tego uczucia przy pomocy Ognistej, lecz tym razem nawet na alkohol nie miał ochoty.

Wyciągnął klucz i szklana bariera znikła ciągnąc za sobą połyskującą strużkę światła, by po chwili zamienić się w zwykłą ścianę. Wyszedł z sypialni z zamiarem uwarzenia kilku eliksirów. Tak, to zawsze poprawiało mu nastrój. Zajmie się czymś i zapomni. Przynajmniej na chwilę…

Jego małe laboratorium koiło go swoim zapachem, klimatem i przytulnym półmrokiem. Zapalił kilka świec i zaczął przerzucać strony Wielkiej Księgi Eliksirów Leczniczych w poszukiwaniu wyjątkowo trudnej i absorbującej mikstury, którą mógłby uwarzyć. Po kilku minutach kartkowania, odszukał wreszcie coś, co było odpowiednie wobec sytuacji, w której się znalazł. Eliksir radości, stosowany w ciężkich zaburzeniach emocjonalnych, stanach depresyjnych lub zwykłych załamaniach nerwowych. Składniki były trudne do zdobycia i bardzo drogie, ale Severus, jako profesjonalista, miał je wszystkie w swoim składziku.

Przygotował stanowisko i rozpoczął tworzenie eliksiru. Po kilku godzinach miał już za sobą połowę pracy. Zajęcie poskutkowało, na chwilę mógł odetchnąć od destrukcyjnych myśli i dręczących go wyrzutów sumienia.

Z kociołka unosił się przyjemny zapach ziół. Mieszanina przybrała już błękitny kolor, co oznaczało, że mógł dorzucić resztę składników. Eliksir, aby uzyskać pełnię właściwości i wskazującą na to krystaliczną konsystencję, musiał gotować się na niewielkim ogniu jeszcze przez dwie godziny.

Wyczyścił więc stanowisko pracy i ustawił zaklęciem palnik, by wyłączył się w wyznaczonym czasie. Czując satysfakcję z dobrze, wręcz perfekcyjnie wykonanej pracy, wyszedł z laboratorium na posiłek.

Dopiero teraz poczuł, jak bardzo jest głodny. Skrzaty jak zawsze wywiązały się z zadania w mgnieniu oka, więc ciepły obiad postawiły mu na stoliku kilka minut później.

Może i jego nos był duży i zakrzywiony, ale zapachy wyczuwał doskonale, zatem wdzięczny był naturze, że dzięki niemu wrócił mu apetyt. Dania pachniały znakomicie i równie dobrze smakowały. Najedzony do syta, otworzył butelkę wina i rozsiadł się przed kominkiem.

Od wielu tygodni nie był karany Cruciatusem z ręki Czarnego Pana i zdążył już zapomnieć, jak każda cząstka ciała potrafi po nim boleć przez wiele dni, zatem bez spazmów relaksował się w ciepłym fotelu, powoli sącząc purpurowy alkohol i rozkoszując się jego smakiem.

Niektóre sprawy wyglądają o wiele lepiej, jak się na nie patrzy z pełnym brzuchem. Siedząc tak w spokoju i ciszy zaczął rozmyślać.

_Zdjęcie wieczystej przysięgi jest niemożliwością…Usunięcie Magii Niewolniczej jeszcze nigdy nikomu się nie udało…Wyjawienie jej prawdy? Może, ale wobec nieprzewidywalnych reakcjach Georginy byłoby to niezbyt bezpieczne posunięcie. Wymazać jej te wszystkie sytuacje z pamięci? Kiepskie. Gdy tylko się dowie, znajdzie sposób na przywrócenie wspomnień, eliksirem chociażby…Pokazać jej własne wspomnienia? Te dotyczące Jeremiaha…Misji…Czy uwierzy? Czy wybaczy..._

Każde rozwiązanie miało swoje minusy i niosło za sobą ryzyko. Z drugiej strony bierne czekanie na rozwój sytuacji też nie było rozsądne. Nikt nie wie, jakie przyniesie to konsekwencje.

Niepewność frustrowała Mistrza Eliksirów. Nie mogąc znieść myśli o własnej bezradności, opuścił salon i ponownie znalazł się w laboratorium. Eliksiru starczyło na dwie fiolki. Jedną schował do prywatnego zbioru eliksirów, a drugą włożył do kieszeni. Naszła go jakaś dziwna myśl, że mógłby ją komuś podarować…

Przekręcił raz w prawo i zauważył, że Gina nadal leży w łóżku. Zmartwiony jej stanem chciał otworzyć przejście i zwyczajnie z nią porozmawiać, lecz coś, czego nie mógł zidentyfikować, skutecznie mu to utrudniło.

Nie myśląc nic więcej, wyszedł ze swoich komnat. Poszedł wprost do kuchni, gdzie skrzaty przygotowywały posiłki.

- Profesor Snape, w czym możemy pomóc, sir? – spytał jeden ze skrzatów.

- Wlejcie ten eliksir do soku dyniowego, którego zamówi panna Slytherin.

- Panie, co to za eliksir?

- Lekarstwo. – odparł beznamiętnie.

- W takim razie spełnimy pańską prośbę, sir. – Skrzat odebrał fiolkę z rąk Mistrza Eliksirów i ukłonił się.

Czasami żałował, że istnieje coś takiego, jak wakacje. Przez to nie miał na kim się wyładować. Banda pierwszaków, Longbottom, czy też święta trójca z półgłówkiem Potter'em na czele była odpowiednim materiałem do odstresowania się. Najbardziej lubił ich kwaśne miny, gdy odejmował im punkty, dodając je swoim podopiecznym ślizgonom praktycznie za nic. Potter nie raz robił się czerwony na twarzy z tego powodu.

Mógłby chociaż mieć zajęcia z Giną, nie nudziłby się aż tak bardzo. Kilka pojedynków, mała sesja eliksirów od razu poprawiłaby mu nastrój na dłużej.

Wrócił do prywatnych kwater z zamiarem przeczytania jakiejś książki. Georgina lubi słuchać o dziejach, które ją ominęły, więc może znajdzie odpowiednią z działu Historii Magii? Tak, to był dobry pomysł. Będzie miał temat do rozmowy przy najbliższej okazji.

W swoich zbiorach nie znalazł niczego, co byłoby ciekawe i czegoś, czego już wcześniej by nie przeczytał. Poszedł więc do biblioteki.

Zapach pergaminu zawsze sprawiał mu przyjemność. Po krótkiej chwili szukania, znalazł to, czego szukał. „Historia najwybitniejszych perfumiarzy magicznego świata". To było zdecydowanie odpowiednie. Gina interesowała się wyrobem perfum, nie raz pokazała, że ma do tego talent.

Wziął książkę i wyszedł. Czytając znalazł wiele ciekawostek, którymi będzie mógł się później podzielić. Po kilku godzinach czytania musiał przerwać, bo jego brzuch domagał się kolacji.

Czekając na posiłek poszedł do sypialni by sprawdzić, co robi jego uczennica. Okazało się, że nadal nie wyszła z łóżka.

_Czyli nie wypiła eliksiru. – _Stwierdził smutno.

Zaniepokojony siadł do posiłku myśląc, co mógłby zrobić. Gdy już postanowił, że po prostu do niej pójdzie, ujrzał, że nie jest już sama. Na łóżku, tuż obok niej siedział Black. Gładził jej dłoń i najwyraźniej próbował ją pocieszyć, bo uśmiechnęła się do niego słabo. Severus mając przed oczami taki obraz, zapałał gniewem, który szybko przeobraził się w smutek.

_Może to i dobrze, że Black do niej poszedł? Przecież ja bym jej nie pocieszył. Nie byłaby zadowolona z mojej obecności, a to tylko pogorszyłoby sprawę…- _pomyślał.

Odpuścił. Najzwyczajniej w świecie dał sobie spokój. Nie było to łatwe, o nie. Z całych sił starał się nie pójść tam i nie rozerwać Blacka na strzępy.

Rozgoryczony przywołał swój kuferek z eliksirami i wyciągnął najsilniejszy nasenny, jaki tylko miał. Przełknął słodką ciecz i rozebrawszy się, złożył głowę do poduszki, by kilka sekund później głęboko spać. Cóż, sen też jest niejako ucieczką. Przynajmniej nazajutrz nie obudzi się z kacem…


	42. Chapter 42

Rozdział 41.

Minęły dwa tygodnie od czasu ich wspólnej kąpieli. Snape prócz zajęć indywidualnych, nie wzywał Giny do siebie już od dłuższego czasu. Poczuła spokój i ulgę.

_Może już da mi spokój na zawsze? - _Pomyślała z nadzieją otwierając list od Syriusza.

„_Witaj, Gina! Chciałem ci podziękować za książkę. Z pewnością przyda mi się w nauczaniu, gdy już zacznie się rok szkolny. Czy nasze spotkanie jest wciąż aktualne? Mam nadzieję, że tak. Daj mi proszę znać, co planujesz na ten weekend. Pozdrawiam, Syriusz."_

Uśmiechnęła się do siebie na samą myśl o spotkaniu z ojcem chrzestnym Harrego. Nie zastanawiała się długo, więc szybko chwyciła pióro, pergamin i zaczęła pisać.

„_Drogi Syriuszu, spotkanie jest jak najbardziej aktualne. Miałam plany, by weekend spędzić w moim zamku. Liczę, że przybędziesz już w piątek i wybierzesz się tam ze mną. Również pozdrawiam, _

_G.S"_

Po tym, jak wysłała list, udała się na spacer. Niedzielne poranki spędzone poza zamkiem i szkołą zawsze wprawiały ją w dobry nastrój. Idąc wzdłuż brzegu jeziora, nie sądziła, że milę dalej spotka kogoś, kto ostatnio często nawiedza jej myśli.

Idąc ścieżką po wilgotnej ziemi, wdychając chłodne powietrze i ciesząc się ciszą i spokojem, mogła przeanalizować obecną sytuację w jej życiu. Czuła, że sprawy zaczynają się układać. Powoli niestety, z żółwim zapałem, jednak zauważyła pewną poprawę. Zajęcia ze Snape'm nie były już tak uciążliwe, gdy po sesji ćwiczeń mogła zwyczajnie z nim porozmawiać. Co do Snape'a, to stał się jakiś nieco zagubiony i wciąż zastawała go w zamyśleniu. Rzadko pojawiał się na posiłkach, ale dziwnym trafem, zawsze wiedział, czy ona na nich była, czy też nie. Wciąż miała w pamięci dzień ich wspólnej kąpieli. Nie tylko nie wykorzystał jej, tak jak to robił wcześniej, ale i nie krzywdził w żaden inny sposób, gdy tylko powiedziała coś, czego nie aprobował. Mogła, choć niechętnie by to zrobiła, przyznać, że „_taki"_ Snape jej odpowiada, że nie jest w cale taki zły… Tak, to zdecydowanie było…inne, może nawet i niewłaściwe, bo w końcu ranił ją.

_To i tak nic nie zmienia_…- powtarzała sobie.

Szła tak w zamyśleniu, gdy wreszcie dotarła na klif, który był tym „_jej miejscem"_. Nie spodziewała się jednak, że zastanie tam, siedzącego na brzegu skały Mistrza Eliksirów.

- Dzień dobry, profesorze.

Wzdrygnął się zaskoczony czyjąś obecnością.

- Dzień dobry.

- Co pan tu robi? - spytała niewinnie podchodząc do krawędzi urwiska.

- Siedzę sobie. - odpowiedział z groźną nutą w głosie.

- To widzę.

- Więc po co pytasz?

- Chodziło mi raczej, dlaczego pan tu przyszedł. Nie spodziewałabym się...

- Po to, by w ciszy posiedzieć na skale. – przerwał jej z irytacją.

- Zatem miłego...siedzenia na skale, profesorze. – wypowiedziała przez zaciśnięte zęby i wróciła do zamku.

Najwyraźniej nie tylko ona potrzebowała chwili ciszy, spokoju i samotności…

Kolejny tydzień minął w podobnym nastroju. Snape coraz mniej się do niej odzywał i nawet nic nie powiedział, gdy do Hogwartu przybył Black. Nie zwrócił też uwagi Ginie za to, że zabiera go do zamku Slytherinów, jakby w ogóle go to nie obchodziło. Jednak Snape mógł oszukiwać każdego, nawet Czarnego Pana i to bez najmniejszego problemu, ale nie potrafił oszukiwać samego siebie. Całą niedziele niecierpliwił się i chodził w kółko po mieszkaniu nie wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić. Był tak nabuzowany, aż w końcu stwierdził, że jednak obchodzi go to, co się dzieje z Giną, że wyszła z Black'iem, że całowała się z nim w sobotę, przytulała w piątek…i że nadal nie wróciła, a było już po niedzielnej kolacji…

- Czy osobiście mam się pofatygować i pójść do Black'a by mu powiedzieć, że jak jeszcze raz cię tknie, to pożegna się częścią ciała, którą cię dotknął? – Severus syczał niebezpiecznie w kierunku Georginy, siedząc wyprostowany w fotelu, obok którego leżała prawie opróżniona butelka szkockiej.

- Porozmawiajmy o tym jutro…- odparła uspokajającym tonem, widząc naczynie u stóp mężczyzny, które jeszcze jakiś czas temu było wypełnione bursztynowym alkoholem.

- Dobrze…- sarknął.

- Naprawdę? – spytała z nadzieją.

- Owszem, porozmawiamy jutro. Ale nie oznacza to, że dziś obędzie się bez kary.

Momentalnie zerwał się z fotela i doskoczył do niej, wykręcając jej rękę, którą zamierzała wyciągnąć różdżkę z kieszeni. Jęknęła boleśnie, lecz gdy odepchnął ją, by zamachnąć się i spoliczkować, złapała jego dłoń tuż przed swoją twarzą, na której pojawił się zacięty wyraz.

- Nie będziesz mnie karał za coś takiego! – warknęła hardo patrząc wprost w płomienie gniewu szalejące w pełnych obłędu i dzikiej furii oczach mężczyzny.

- Jesteś tego taka pewna? – wyszeptał i chwycił jej drugą dłoń, by sprytnym ruchem obrócić ją tyłem do siebie. Zakwiliła ze strachu i bólu wykręconych kończyn. - Dziś zabawimy się w sypialni. Spodoba ci się…

Syk, który skierował wprost do jej ucha rozbudził w niej ten pierwotny strach. Już od dawna nie czuła go w sobie, tak buzującego. Jakby kumulował się w ułudzie spokoju, by w chwili takiej jak ta, zwyczajnie się wydostać.

Przyłożył różdżkę do jej skroni z dziką radością blokując przepływ magii i siły.

- Zawsze musisz być nieposłuszna, prawda? Otrzymasz karę, na jaką zasługujesz…

Prowadził ją do sypialni wbijając różdżkę w plecy. Opierała się najmocniej, jak potrafiła i chwytając dłońmi szorstkiej szaty profesora, próbowała uwolnić się spod jego paraliżującej obecności. Niewiele i tak mogła zrobić. Więzy jakimi Snape ich połączył, magicznie wpływały na Ginę, mimo iż ta próbowała się im przeciwstawić. Znów się zmienił, znów nie poznawała tych oczu, teraz mrocznych, obłędnych.

- I po co mnie prowokujesz? – spytał z kpiną w głosie, muskając jej szyję oddechem, z którego czuć było woń alkoholu.

Odrzucił jej ręce na boki i wepchnął do sypialni zatrzaskując drzwi, po czym zabezpieczył je zaklęciem.

_Ma rację…Po co walczę, skoro on i tak zrobi to, na co będzie miał ochotę…_- powiedziała do siebie w myślach utraciwszy nadzieję, czując się słaba i bezbronna.

Stanęła przed łóżkiem zrezygnowana, próbując wyłączyć umysł, by jak najmniej z tego wszystkiego czuć. Szkoda tylko, że umysł to nie urządzenie, to nie zegarek, którego można po prostu wyłączyć lub przesunąć w nim czas do przodu. Bezradność znów stała się jej najbliższą kompanką…

Widząc, że Snape jest gotowy i nie chcąc tego przedłużać, odpinała po kolei guziki koszuli zrzucając ją na podłogę. Obok niej pojawiły się też buty, spodenki, skarpetki oraz bielizna.

- Widzę, że nauka nie poszła w las…Jak miło…- syknął Snape rozbierając się.

Gdy skończył z ubraniami, podszedł do niej z wyeksponowanym, gotowym do stosunku przyrodzeniem.

- Na kolana. – szepnął groźnie i chwycił ją za włosy.

_Tylko nie to…_

Śniadanie minęło bez jej obecności, więc kilka minut później poczuła piekący ból w pośladku.

- Snape… - Wypluła to słowo, jakby było najgorszą trucizną.

- Słucham. – powiedziała na przywitanie wyjątkowo groźnym tonem, przekroczywszy próg salonu prywatnych kwater Mistrza Eliksirów.

- Nie było cię na śniadaniu.

- Cóż za spostrzegawczość…- odpowiedziała z goryczą.

- Nie pogrywaj ze mną. – warknął ozięble.

- O co chodzi? Źle się czuję po wczorajszym! Wciąż po tym krwawię, i do tego nie mogę wyleczyć nawet siniaków, bo różdżka nie odpowiada na wezwanie, a maści też nie mam, więc byłabym wdzięczna, gdybyś...gdyby dał mi pan spokój.

- Jedz.

Przed nią pojawił się nagle stolik, a na nim tace ze śniadaniem i obok dwa krzesła.

- Nie jestem głodna. Do widzenia. – powiedziała chłodno i obróciła się na pięcie, po czym ruszyła ku drzwiom. Złapał ją za przegub.

- Zjesz, czy ci się to podoba czy nie.

- Niby po co miałby się pan przejmować moją dietą? Przecież jestem tylko narzędziem do pieprzenia, po cholerę się pan…

- Zamknij się i jedz. Potrzebujesz energii.

- Ty draniu, nie zjem niczego od ciebie! Nie jestem głupia!

- Powtarzam: zamknij się i jedz! – ryknął, zaciskając boleśnie dłoń na jej nadgarstku.

- To mnie boli!

- I będzie, dopóki nie zmądrzejesz.

- Już zmądrzałam. A teraz mnie puść, bo inaczej… - Wyciągnęła wolną ręką różdżkę i już miała rzucić _Crucio_, gdy przypomniała sobie, że to daremne. _Secerno_ z poprzedniego dnia wciąż działało. Profesor pociągnął ją do siebie silnym ruchem, przez co różdżka wyleciała jej z dłoni, i zacisnął dłoń na szyi Georginy. Szybkość i siła mężczyzny zdecydowanie działa na jej niekorzyść.

- No dalej! Ściśnij! Kilka sekund i będzie po mnie! No ściśnij i uduś mnie! – krzyczała mu prosto w twarz.

- _Silencio._..- szepnął rozluźniając uścisk, jakby nagle cały gniew się z niego ulotnił.

- A jednak! Teraz to się zabawimy, tak? No to zaczynaj, śmierciojadzie! Przerżnij mnie, tutaj, na tym stoliku, tak jak lubisz! No szybciej! Słyszałeś?! Niecierpliwię się!

Zmarszczyła brwi wiedząc, że już żaden dźwięk nie wydobywa się z jej ust. Zaczęła się szarpać i kopać, bez skutku. Przerzucił ją przez ramię i zaniósł do sypialni. Rzucił na łóżko i unieruchomił, usiadłszy obok.

- A teraz mnie posłuchaj. – Wziął głęboki oddech i wbił w nią poważne i skoncentrowane spojrzenie, które niemal poczuła jak dotyk. - To, co ci zrobiłem nie było…do końca moją wolą. Może nie uwierzysz moim słowom, ale pomyśl. Od czasu…pieczętowania, nie pocałowałem cię ani razu…Choć wiem, że mogłem być mniej brutalny, nie raz mnie poniosło i…

Zwęziła powieki ukrywając szok, który zwyczajnie materializował się na jej twarzy w tej chwili i tym razem wyglądało na to, że go słucha.

- Nie potrafię już dłużej cię tak ranić, rozumiesz?! - wykrzyknął nagle tonem do niego niepodobnym. - Nie mogę sobie z tym poradzić…Jeśli _on_ się dowie, zabije mnie, nie ma innego wyjścia, a wtedy będziemy zgubieni, ciebie również zabije, Potter'a, Albusa też…- Mówiąc te słowa wstał z brzegu łóżka i zaczął chodzić w kółko po sypialni wyraźnie podenerwowany. -To będzie koniec. Może to brzmi nieskromnie, ale Zakon mnie potrzebuje, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy jestem na tak wysokiej pozycji i znam każdy _jego_ ruch. Uwierz mi, że naprawdę pragnę śmierci, tylko za każdym razem mam coś do zrobienia i odkładam ją na inny termin…

Coś błysnęło jej w oku, jakby rozbawiło ją to, co właśnie powiedział.

- Wiem, że mnie rozumiesz. Sama cierpiałaś przez setki lat i pragnęłaś śmierci. - nagle znów się zatrzymał i usiadł obok niej.

Jej twarz złagodniała i przestała się miotać. Zrozumiała.

- Finite Incantatem… - mruknął.

_Silencio_ przestało działać, ale nie odezwała się. Wstała tylko, ukląkłszy na kolanach przysunęła się bliżej niego. Wzdrygnął się, jakby stracił całą pewność siebie, co było do niego skrajnie niepodobne.

Owinęła ramiona wokół jego szyi, jakby nie chciała, by się wyrywał i zbliżyła swoje usta do jego cienkich, twardych warg.

Obrazy wręcz śmigały jej między oczami. Każdy gorszy od drugiego. Widziała siebie, widziała Voldemorta, który tak radośnie oglądał scenę jej pieczętowania i wszystkie inne, gdy była krzywdzona, wykorzystywana i traktowana jak śmieć, słyszała każdy jego rozkaz, przyzwolenie Dumbledore'a…Niechęć do wykonania polecenia samego zainteresowanego…I te wszystkie noce, gdy płakał przy szklanej ścianie. _Płakał…Snape?_

Nie mogąc już dłużej tego znieść, zerwała połączenie. Odczekała kilka minut stojąc przed kominkiem, aż Snape odzyska świadomość po dotknięciu Legilimencją Dotyku. Po raz kolejny była wdzięczna swoim przodkom, za tę niezwykłą umiejętność i fakt, że _Secerno_ ani inne tego typu zaklęcia nie działały na ten talent.

Spojrzał na nią, stała tyłem do niego, oparta o ściankę kominka.

- Odwołaj _Secerno_. – powiedziała tonem nieznoszącym jakiegokolwiek sprzeciwu. Usłuchał. - A teraz moja różdżka.

Stanęła do niego bokiem ze wzrokiem utkwionym w płomieniach i dłonią oczekującą na różdżkę. Kilka sekund potem poczuła gładki, długi kryształ w ręku. Chwyciła ją w lewą dłoń i skierowała na siebie.

- Oblivi…

- NIE! – ryknął Snape i chwycił ją za przedramię ściągając je w dół. - To niczego nie załatwi. Będzie jeszcze gorzej, jak się dowiesz wszystkiego na nowo…Przeżyjesz ten sam koszmar ponownie, chcesz tego?!

- Jak mogłeś? – spytała łamiącym się głosem powstrzymując łzy.

- Co?

- Jak mogłeś nawet nie wspomnieć mi o tym - kretyńskim swoją drogą - planie? Dotyczył mnie i miałam pełne prawo o nim wiedzieć. – Nagle spoważniała i mówiła nienaturalnie spokojnym głosem, którego tak dobrze znał. To nie wróżyło niczego dobrego… - Powinieneś mi powiedzieć.

- Nie mogłem. Chciałem, ale nie mogłem, sama widziałaś…

- Mogliśmy udawać, _on_ by się nie połapał, że ja wiem…Jesteś przecież mistrzem oklumencji! Znalazłby się sposób.

- Wykonywałem rozkazy, jestem tylko pionkiem, ty z resztą też.

Odwróciła się ponownie w stronę ognia.

- Mogłeś...mogłeś oszczędzić mi tego upokorzenia i bólu. - otarła łzy z policzka wciąż na niego nie patrząc.

- Wiem. I nie będę prosił, byś mi wybaczyła, bo sam bym sobie nigdy nie wybaczył…Ale błagam cię, nie rób głupstw. Przysięga nadal na tobie ciąży, z Krainy Tysiąca nie da się uciec. Obiecaj mi.

Nic nie odpowiedziała.

- Obiecaj mi! – Chwycił ją za ramię i obrócił w swoją stronę. - Obiecaj, a gdy to wszystko się skończy, zniknę z twojego życia raz na zawsze…

- Niczego nie będę obiecywała! – warknęła i strząsnęła jego dłoń ze swojego ramienia.

Spojrzała mu prosto w oczy i wypowiedziała coś w języku wężów lekko machając nadgarstkiem. Nagle poczuł muśnięcie magii na swoim ciele a później zupełną pustkę. Uczucie to było przerażające.

- Co…Co mi zrobiłaś?

- Nie domyślasz się?

- Nie znam mowy wężów.

- To spróbuj rzucić zaklęcie…

- _Secerno_…

- Pięć punktów dla Slytherinu za tak błyskotliwą dedukcję…- sarknęła złośliwie.

- Mi to znacznie lepiej wychodzi….- mruknął obrażony.

- Nie wątpię…

- Co zamierzasz?

- Czyżbyś się bał?

- Nic podobnego.

- Więc to niespodzianka. Ale nie tu…nie tu.

Chwyciła go za ramię i teleportowali się do zamku Slytherinów.

- No tak, tu nikt nie będzie słyszał moich wrzasków. Postaraj się tylko wymyślić coś bardziej ekspresyjnego niż zwykłe _Crucio._

- Nie będzie tortur.

- Chyba nie rozumiem.

Obróciła go tyłem do siebie i dźgnęła różdżką w plecy.

- Idź.

Trzymając „na muszce" zaprowadziła go do wielkiej sypialni, która kiedyś do niej należała. Wysoki sufit sprawiał wrażenie, że znajdują się w grocie skalnej, a ciemnozielony marmur pokrywający ściany potęgował to niesamowite wrażenie. Z ogromnego kominka buchnął ogień, o dziwo w szkarłatnym kolorze i oświetlił całe pomieszczenie swoimi niesamowitym światłem. W mig zrobiło się gorąco.

Zatrzymała się przed dużym, półokrągłym łóżkiem i nakazała mu stanąć obok.

- Teraz sobie popatrzę. – Usiadła wygodnie i założyła nogę na nogę. – Rozbieraj się.

- Po co? Po co chcesz to robić? Ja już sporo…

- Nabroiłem?

- Dość lekkie słowo na…

- Zamknij się i rób, co każę.

- Nie, dopóki mi nie wyjaśnisz swoich pobudek.

- To aż tak ciężko zrozumieć? Chcę choć raz mieć z tego przyjemność…świadomą, ty nie chcesz? Widziałam w twoim umyśle, że ani razu nie sprawiło ci to przyjemności…Nawet wtedy, gdy byłam na wpół przytomna…Gdy myślałam, że jesteś Syriuszem. Nie pamiętam tego, ale widziałam w twoich myślach, że mi się podobało.

- Nie musisz tego dla mnie robić.

- Pfff….Dla ciebie?! Też mi coś. Ja tu raczej o sobie myślałam. Rozbierasz się, czy mam ci pomóc?

Machnęła ręką i wszystkie guziki z jego surduta wystrzeliły w powietrze.

- Nie musiałaś być aż tak brutalna dla tych guzików. To moja ulubiona szata.

- Z tego co wiem, masz takich pół szafy, więc…

Zmarszczył brwi i zaczął się rozbierać. Gdy już został w samych bokserkach, stanął przed nią w bezruchu.

- Czego w słowie „rozebrać" nie rozumiesz? – Znów machnęła ręką i jego bokserki rozerwały się na strzępy.

- Te bokserki też lubiłem…

- Kładź się na brzuchu.

Zdziwił się, ale wykonał polecenie, gdy zauważył, że dziewczyna zaczyna się irytować.

Usiadła obok i pogładziła jego lewy pośladek. Przeszły go dreszcze, zwłaszcza, że Gina miała lodowato zimne dłonie. Był tak zdezorientowany, że nawet nie domyślił się, co dziewczyna zamierza zrobić.

_Chyba zrobię małego. Duży oszpeciłby ten zgrabny tyłeczek._ - pomyślała wciąż gładząc jego pośladki i uda.

Nie zastanawiając się już nad niczym, zapieczętowała go w ten sam sposób, co on ją starając się zrobić to na tyle bezboleśnie, na ile to było możliwe...

Mały, srebrny herb Slytherinu widniał teraz na lewym pośladku Snape'a, czego sam zainteresowany nie był świadom. Pozostał tylko jeden szczegół, by pieczętowanie zostało zakończone.

Klepnęła go mocno zostawiając czerwony ślad dłoni na twardym, męskim pośladku, na co wzdrygnął się, aż przeszły go dreszcze.

- Hmmm...- mruknęła jakby do siebie. - Wstawaj.

Nic nie odpowiedział. Pomasował tylko pośladek i stanął przed nią wyeksponowany.

- Powiesz mi, co zamierzasz zrobić, gdy już wrócimy do Hogwartu? - wypalił nagle, czując się dziwnie zawstydzonym. Nigdy wcześniej mu się to nie zdarzało...

- Nie widzę potrzeby, by ci o tym mówić. - odpowiedziała wpatrując się w nagie ciało Mistrza Eliskirów.

- Wyjedziesz. - stwierdził.

- Trafne spostrzeżenie.

- Gdzie?

- To już moja sprawa.

- Mogę się już ubrać?

_Ty kretynie, coś ty powiedział?! _- skarcił się mentalnie.

- Nie, nie możesz. Będziesz tu teraz tak stał i marzł i robił to, co nakazuję.

- Żmija. - założył ręce na piersi grając obrażonego.

- Która zaraz cię ukąsi, jak nie będziesz posłuszny. - powiedziała stanowczo.

- Hmm, powinienem ci przyznać punkty za tak szybkie nauczenie się ode mnie moich najlepszych cech, ale to raczej nie wchodzi w zakres zasług w Hogwarcie.

- Owszem. A teraz pójdź do barku i przynieś mi wino.

- Gdzie ten barek?

- O, tam. – Wskazała na sam koniec komnaty, która długością niemal dorównywała Wielkiej Sali w Hogwarcie.

Snape podniósł spodnie oraz surdut i zaczął się ubierać.

- Nadal nie powiedziałam, byś się ubierał. Masz mi przynieść wino, czerwone, z roku 894.

- Będzie mi zimno.

- Spokojnie, ten ogień ogrzewa nawet koniec tej sali. Przeżyjesz.

Machnęła ręką od niechcenia i wszystkie jego ubrania zmieniły się w drobny mak.

- Nie rób mi tu miny obrażonego dzieciaka, dam ci inne szaty, ojciec miał ich sporo w swojej garderobie, coś sobie wybierzesz. A teraz marsz po wino!

Szedł z pewnie uniesioną głową, jednak wewnątrz był zażenowany i zawstydzony. Jeszcze nikt nigdy go tak nie traktował. Gdy dotarł do barku, postanowił, że lepiej będzie jak poinformuje dyrektora o ich nieobecności, więc przywołał różdżką kawałek pergaminu, pióro i skreślił kilka zdań wkładając go potem do koperty.

- Co ty tam robisz? – zawołała z końca ogromnej sypialni.

- Piszę do Albusa, żeby załatwił mi zastępstwo na dziś i jutro w letnich zajęciach u stażystów. – powiedziawszy to, wrócił do łóżka. - I nie patrz tak na mnie. Też nie jestem zadowolony, że w wakacje też muszę uczyć.

Poirytowany faktem, iż musi usługiwać i do tego chodzić nagi ku jej uciesze, przyniósł dwie butelki, w razie gdyby kazała mu iść po następne.

- Gdzie twoja sowa?

- W Hogwarcie…Ale możesz wrzucić list do kominka. Podłączyłam go do sieci Hogwarckiej Fiuu.

- Mam rozumieć, że w każdej chwili ten napalony starzec będzie mógł tutaj po prostu wejść?!

- Napalony? Co ty napisałeś w tym liście?

- Nieważne.

Wziął garść proszku Fiuu i wypowiadając „gabinet dyrektora", wrzucił list do kominka. Wrócił nieco naburmuszony do łóżka. Klepnęła go w pośladek jak grzecznego, małego chłopca i uśmiechnęła się złośliwie, otwierając butelkę wina. Ułożyła się wygodnie na łóżku i zaczęła nalewać napój do kieliszka.

- Na co czekasz?

Nie trzeba mu było powtarzać. Chwycił purpurową butelkę i rozsiadł się obok dziewczyny.

- Zamierzasz mnie najpierw upić a dopiero potem zgwałcić?

- To wino jest bardzo słabe, ojciec pozwalał mi tylko takie pić. Nie ma nawet dwóch procent…

- Smakuje, jakby miało co najmniej dwadzieścia.

- Ojciec miał wprawę w robieniu win, zadbał o smak. – Wzięła porządny łyk i odstawiła kieliszek oraz opróżnioną do połowy butelkę na stoliku. Severus zrobił to samo, po czym spojrzał na nią zaciekawionym wzrokiem.

- Dobrze więc, panie Snape. Proszę mnie teraz rozebrać. – powiedziała beznamiętnie.

Bez protestów przysunął się bliżej i chwycił za pierwszy guzik szaty, a gdy już rozpiął wszystkie, odrzucił ją i zdjął podkoszulek. Następnie pozbawił ją spodni i zatrzymał się, gdy została jedynie w bieliźnie.

- To ten komplet, który wybrałem…Dawno temu. - mruknął, gdy bliżej się przyjrzał srebrnej, koronkowej bieliźnie.

- Owszem…

Odpiął zamek biustonosza, zdjął majtki i delikatnie ułożył ją na pościeli przykrywając swoim ciałem.

- Bez grzebania we wspomnieniach?

- Bez. – odpowiedziała i przylgnęła do jego ust.

Tego dnia kochali się aż do wieczora, całkowicie zapominając o tym, że oboje powinni być przez ten cały czas w szkole.

- Albusie, nigdzie ich nie ma! Zaginęli! – Martwiła cię McGonagall.

- Są w zamku Slytherinów. – odparł rozbawiony czarodziej.

- Nie rozumiem, co cię tak bawi? Severus ot tak zostawił praktykantów, a panna Slytherin znów opuściła zamek bez poinformowania nas. Co oni sobie wyobrażają?

- Teraz? Hmm, domyślam się, że niewiele.

- Co? O czym ty mówisz?

- Powiedzmy, że bawią się tak jak my czasem, gdy wyjeżdżamy do mojego domku na Sycylii…- Odpowiedział dyrektor, a Minerwa zarumieniła się aż po czubek nosa.

- Albusie! Ona jest jeszcze dzieckiem! Już ja sobie porozmawiam z Severusem!

- Tak się składa, że to Severus został zmuszony, by…no wiesz…

- ŻE CO?!

- Oh, daj spokój Minie.

- Tylko nie Minie! Już ja znam te twoje zdrobnienia, Albusie!

- Zawsze działają…- mruknął starszy czarodziej.

- A tak w ogóle, to skąd wiesz, co robią panna Slytherin i Severus? Nie mów, że znów bawisz się w podglądacza!

- Nieee, Severus wysłał mi wiadomość.

- A to niby jaką?!

- Może lepiej będzie, jak ci przeczytam…

„_Powiedziałem jej…A w zasadzie, to pokazałem. Wie już wszystko. Wściekła się i to porządnie, masz przechlapane. Z resztą ja też. Może i teraz jest miła, ale pewnie zemści się w swoim czasie. Właśnie zmusza mnie do przynoszenia jej wina, rozbierania się…i…No, chyba stary zboczeńcu nie myślisz, że zdradzę ci szczegóły naszego dnia, którego spędzimy w murach najpotężniejszego czarodzieja wszech czasów? Wiem, zazdrościsz, bo jedyną, która jeszcze z tobą wytrzymuje jest twoja Minie, swoją drogą, to witaj Minerwo, nie, do niczego jej nie zmuszam…już…To ona mnie zaciągnęła do tego zamku. Jutro mnie nie będzie na zajęciach, pewnie wyciśnie ze mnie ostatnie soki i przerobi na eliksir, więc Albusie zastąp mnie jeśli łaska. Aha, i wyciągnijcie z G. informacje, gdzie to zamierza się udać po powrocie do Hogwartu. Nie chce mi powiedzieć. Miłego wieczoru, (Albus pewnie jest już tak napalony, że droga Minie, nie da ci spokoju.) Bawcie się dobrze."_

_S.S _

- Co za ordynarny, wulgarny…!

- Minerwo, nadal nie nauczyłaś się czytać między wierszami? To jak zaszyfrowana wiadomość….On po prostu pisze, że jest…szczęśliwy. O ile można tego słowa użyć w stosunku do niego.

- Może masz rację. Ale to szczęście jak widać nie potrwa, bo przecież Gina chce wyjechać. A tak poza tym, to o czym ona się dowiedziała?

- Na to już nic nie poradzimy. Jednego jestem pewien – Ona tu wróci, jeszcze silniejsza jak mniemam, Severus tak się za nią stęskni, że zwariuje tu bez niej, choć nie mam pewności, czy ona będzie tęskniła za nim…Jak wiesz, ona i Syriusz wyjątkowo się zbliżyli… - powiedział szybko, by tylko nie odpowiadać na pytanie Minerwy.


	43. Chapter 43

Rozdział 42.

Obudziła się pierwsza. Przez ogromne okna z trudem przemykały się pojedyncze promienie południowego słońca i pokonując zielone zasłony, tworzyły przyjemny, ciepły klimat w ogromnej sypialni zamku Slytherinów.

Przeciągnęła się niechętnie i westchnęła zrzucając z siebie resztki snu. Wyswobodziła się z objęcia Severusa i najciszej jak potrafiła, wyszła z sypialni do łazienki. Po szybkim prysznicu ubrała się i teleportowała do komnat należących dawniej do Salazara. Z czarnej jak smoła, hebanowej szafy wyciągnęła ciemnozielony strój, nawet nieco podobny do tego, którego zwykle nosił Snape. Różnił się tym, że surdut był trochę dłuższy i zamiast guzików miał niewielkie zaczepy w postaci srebrnych klamer.

Wróciła do swojej sypialni i zostawiła ubrania na brzegu łóżka. Chwilę stała przed nim i obserwowała śpiącego mężczyznę przypominając sobie, jak upojną noc z nim spędziła.

Ale to przecież i tak nic nie zmieniało…

Wyszła na ogród i teleportowała się do Hogwartu.

- Witaj Albusie. – powiedziała ze stalową pewnością siebie.

- Witaj Georgina. Może się napijesz ze mną herbaty?

- Najpierw wolałabym zjeść śniadanie, zatem zajmijmy się tym, po co tu przyszłam.

- Severus wysłał mi wiadomość, że wiesz o wszystkim.

- Wiem, ale nie zamierzam tracić czasu na komentowanie tego, Albusie. - powiedziała powstrzymując wybuch. - Chcę tylko poinformować, że Snape został przeze mnie zapieczętowany jako moja własność, więc wszelkie decyzje związane z nim masz najpierw skonsultować ze mną. Czy to zrozumiałe?

- Jak najbardziej.

- Druga sprawa. Zamierzam wyjechać, nie wiem gdzie, więc nie pytaj.

- Widzę, że nic cię nie zatrzyma. Mógłbym więc coś zaproponować…

- Co takiego?

- Gdy byłem jeszcze młody, wyjechałem z ambicją zostania największym czarodziejem świata do południowej Afryki.

- Po co aż do Afryki?

- Chciałem zdobyć wiedzę i umiejętności, które pomogłyby mi w pokonaniu Gallerta. Jak wiesz, udało mi się i zdobyłem tę oto różdżkę…W zachodniej przełęczy Gór Smoczych znajduje się szczyt, który ma aż pięć kilometrów wysokości.

- Jak to możliwe, skoro najwyższy szczyt Gór Smoczych ma trzy i pół kilometra?

- Bo to nie jest zwykły szczyt. Należy on w całości do czarnoksiężnika zajmującego się hodowlą najniebezpieczniejszych smoków na ziemi. Mugole tego szczytu nie widzą ani nie mogą dotknąć. Przechodzą o bok niego jak przez mgłę. Na szczycie znajduje się jego dom, a po zboczu góry smocze jaskinie. Czarodziej nazywa się Bao-Tian, ale żeby go poznać i się od niego uczyć, należy przejść ciężką próbę. Jak już wspomniałem, szczyt ma niewiele ponad pięć tysięcy metrów nad poziomem morza. Trzeba się wspiąć przy pomocy siły własnych mięśni. Nie można użyć magii, nawet do rozbicia namiotu. Ani razu. Bao będzie wiedział, że ktoś złamał zasadę i nie przyjmie takiego czarodzieja na nauki.

- To interesujące. Ile czasu zajmie mi wejście?

- Mnie to zajęło pół roku, a byłem wtedy silnym i wysportowanym młodzieńcem. Ile tobie zajmie, nie potrafię określić.

- Czy był ktoś jeszcze, komu udało się tam wspiąć?

- Owszem, wielu czarodziejów i czarownic. Na przykład Tom, podczas ferii letnich przed piątym rokiem nauki w Hogwarcie wspiął się tam i odbył pełne szkolenie. Wejście zajęło mu miesiąc.

- Cóż, nie dziwi mnie to…Czego mogę się tam spodziewać i czego ten Bao może mnie nauczyć?

- Wszystkiego, czego będziesz potrzebowała. Bao jest wyśmienitym alchemikiem, więc potrafi uwarzyć eliksir życia, dzięki temu ma już ponad siedemset lat doświadczenia. Zapewne będzie coś, co on uzna za słuszne by cię nauczyć. Zaufaj mi, ten człowiek wyszkolił już nie jednego czarnoksiężnika.

- Dlaczego więc nie poprosisz go o pokonanie Tom'a?

- Nie może. Pomiędzy nim, a uczniem nawiązuje się więź, której żadna magia nie potrafi złamać. Nawet on. Zatem rozumiesz, że jego pomoc jest niemożliwa.

- To czemu członkowie Zakonu nie idą do niego na nauki? Byliby silniejsi…Albo Potter, dlaczego jego tam nie wyślesz?

- Bo żaden z nich nie będzie w stanie wejść na górę ani nawet przetrwać treningu. Uwierz mi, wiem co mówię. Co do Harry'ego, to mam dla niego inną misję i muszę go do niej przygotować. Pamiętasz, że musimy znaleźć horkruxy?

- Tak.

- Nadal nie znamy ich położenia. Jestem pewien, że Bao coś ci powie na ten temat, albo pomoże znaleźć sposób na zlokalizowanie ich.

- Ile mam czasu na wejście na górę?

- To zależy od ciebie i twojej wytrwałości.

- Cóż za zmiana podejścia. Przychodzę tu i słyszę propozycję i żadnego nakazu. Zdumiewasz mnie. – odparła tonem ociekającym sarkazmem.

- Strach zmienia człowieka…- odparł nieco smutno.

- To prawda, zmienia. Mam jeszcze jedną sprawę. Moja nieobecność zapewne odbije się na Severusie, zatem zaopiekuj się nim, jak wróci pokiereszowany od Tom'a.

- Jestem pewien, że Tom nic mu nie zrobi.

- Skąd ta pewność?

- Znam Severusa. On potrafi o siebie zadbać. I jest najlepszym łgarzem i oklumentą pod słońcem, wybroni się.

- Zaopiekuj się nim i nie mów, gdzie będę. – powiedziała ostro.

- Obiecuję.

Siedzieli chwilę w ciszy, którą przerwał Dumbledore.

- Zapieczętowałaś go, by zmniejszyć wpływ magii niewolniczej, prawda?

- Tak. Wzajemne zniewolenie równoważy jej działanie. Zawsze będziemy ze sobą związani, ale przynajmniej mam większy zakres mojej wolnej woli.

- Sprytne.

- Czy jest coś jeszcze, co chcesz mi powiedzieć?

- Tak. Tu masz mapę. Możesz się teleportować z Hogwartu, jeśli tego będziesz potrzebowała.

- Dobrze, dziękuję.

- Zaczekaj jeszcze chwilkę, mam coś, co ci się przyda.

Wstał i podszedł do jednego z zawalonych dziwnymi przedmiotami regału. Sięgnął po małą kostkę i wrócił przed biurko. - To jest pomniejszony kufer, w którym znajduje się plecak z potrzebnymi ci rzeczami. Posłałem po niego, gdy tylko dostałem list od Severusa.

- Wiedziałeś, że się zgodzę?

- Owszem. Czy tego chcesz, czy nie, masz wiele wspólnych cech z Voldremortem – on również nie odmówi okazji, by stać się jeszcze silniejszy. Było też do przewidzenia, że będziesz chciała przemyśleć to wszystko, czego się wczoraj dowiedziałaś. W samotności.

Gina pominęła ten komentarz zaciskając w irytacji szczękę. W dodatku, nie chciała być w żaden sposób podobna do tego podłego zdrajcy Voldemorta.

- Czy Draco, Lucjusz i Syriusz wiedzą?

- Jeszcze nie. Zamierzam im wysłać listy. Rozmowa nie jest dobrym pomysłem, będą próbowali mnie zatrzymać.

- Czy jest coś między tobą a Syriuszem?

- Do zobaczenia, Albusie. – Wstała i wyszła nie odpowiadając na pytanie dyrektora.

Wróciła do swojego mieszkania w lochach i zaczęła się pakować. Nim minął kwadrans, usłyszała walenie do drzwi.

_Pewnie Snape…Choć to dziwne, że nie wszedł od razu, przecież ma klucz…_- pomyślała z nową, obcą dla niej nutką dziwnego żalu.

Odłożyła ubrania do kufra i poszła otworzyć drzwi.

- Syriusz…- szepnęła nieco przestraszona. Nie chciała się z nim widzieć. Nie po nocy ze Snape'm…To dziwne, ale czuła się, jakby go zdradziła, mimo, iż formalnie nie byli parą.

- Dlaczego to robisz?! Przecież tutaj jest bezpiecznie. Nie możesz tak po prostu wyjechać! – Złapał ją za ramiona i rozpaczliwie błagał, by została.

- Nie mogę zostać, ani ci powiedzieć, dlaczego. Muszę…Odpocząć, ogarnąć myśli…Wybacz.

Syriusz widząc, że Albus miał rację – ona za nic nie zmieni zdania - przywarł swoimi wargami do jej i pocałował namiętnie. Niechętnie oddawała pocałunek, zdziwiona faktem, że nie czuła nawet krzty pożądania. Coś w niej pękło.

Smutnymi oczami spojrzała na Syriusza, którego twarz wyrażała zatroskanie i żal. I choć nie potrafił jej wyznać, co czuje, nie chciał, by Gina go opuszczała i za wszelką cenę pragnął ją zatrzymać, ale nie wiedział nawet jak.

- Obiecaj, że wrócisz.

- Wrócę, Syriuszu. Niebawem.

- Obiecaj, że będziesz pisać.

- Obiecuję.

- Na jaki adres ja mam przesyłać listy?

- Tego nie mogę zdradzić.

Pożegnawszy się z Syriuszem, przeklęła w myślach Albusa, że poinformował go o jej wyjeździe. Gdy Syriusz niechętnie deportował się do swojego domu, a ona rzucała zaklęcia ochronne na mieszkanie, poczuła za sobą czyjąś obecność.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, jakie to zrodzi poważne komplikacje, prawda? – spytał szorstko Mistrz Eliksirów zza jej pleców.

- Wiem.

- Powinno cię raczej obchodzić, że Czarny Pan, gdy tylko dowie się o twojej…ucieczce, wpadnie w szał i zrzuci na mnie konsekwencje porażki jego planu?

- Obchodzi mnie, jesteś przecież moim panem.

- Właśnie, dlatego nigdzie nie wyjeżdżasz.

- Niby jak mnie powstrzymasz?

- A tak, że…- Dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, że coś się zmieniło. Że jest jakoś inaczej, że nie może już wymagać od niej posłuszeństwa. Zaczął intensywnie myśleć.

Ta część magii, która wpływała na Ginę prysła, gdy tylko on został zapieczętowany. Wcześniej magia niewolnicza nie pozwalała sprzeciwiać się poleceniom Mistrza Eliksirów, dlatego Gina nigdy do końca nie mogła się uchronić przed nim. Zawsze czuła to „coś", co przymuszało ją do wykonania rozkazu.

- Widzę, że już się połapałeś…

- Ty żmijo! Wiedziałaś!

- Tak, a ty nie potrafiłeś się powstrzymać.

- CO?!

- Zakończenie i nadanie magicznej właściwości więzom niewolniczym daje albo intymne zbliżenie, albo skomplikowany, bolesny rytuał, którego ani ja ani ty nie przeprowadziliśmy, więc sam dokonałeś zakończenia procesu. Byłeś tak wpatrzony w moje piersi, że nawet nie domyśliłeś się, że prześliczny tatuaż na twoim pośladku to pierwszy krok w dokonaniu pieczętowania.

Snape wciągnął ze świstem powietrze mentalnie bulgocząc ze złości niczym gotujący się kociołek. Miała rację. On przyczynił się do zakończenia pieczętowania. Jaki był głupi! W chwili, gdy powiedziała:

„_Chcę choć raz mieć z tego przyjemność…świadomą, ty nie chcesz? ...Nie pamiętam tego, ale widziałam w twoich myślach, że mi się podobało." _całą jego uwagę przekierowała na obietnicę zbliżenia.

_Co za podstępna żmija! Wiedziała, co zrobić i co powiedzieć, bym zapomniał o rytuale...i..._

- Nie możesz mnie powstrzymać. Już nie czuję magii, która zmusza mnie do posłuszeństwa wobec ciebie. Nie czuję też tego dyskomfortu, gdy ci się sprzeciwiam. Tak jak teraz. – powiedziała beznamiętnie wciąż pakując potrzebne jej rzeczy do kufra.

- Czarny Pan zabije mnie i to z twojej winy, więc trafisz do Krainy Tysiąca, chcesz tego?

- Nie zabije cię, jestem tego pewna.

- Albus powiedział mi to samo.

- I ma rację. Poradzisz sobie, jak zawsze. Coś wymyślisz, uwierzy ci.

- Łatwiej by mi było ze wspomnieniem…

- Widzę, że jakiś plan krystalizuje się w tej twojej pokręconej głowie.

Prychnął urażony, lecz kontynuował.

- Pomyślałem, że można by odegrać scenkę, która pokazałaby, że wdrążyłbym w życie kolejną część planu.

- Zamierzasz mnie uwieść, Severusie?

- Ciebie? Po co? I tak już mam cię na własność, nie muszę cię dodatkowo uwodzić.

- I vice versa. Tak przy okazji...Wiesz, co się stanie, gdy dotkniesz innej?

- Wiem, to samo, co gdy ciebie _dotknie_ inny mężczyzna. Czytałem, że ból jest gorszy niż Crucio.

- Zawsze mogę się jeszcze...całować. – Spojrzała mu przekornie w oczy. - I robić inne rzeczy...

- Dość. - powiedział stanowczo. - Nawet jeśli, to i tak o każdym pocałunku będę wiedział. Tak samo jak o tym, że jeszcze kilka chwil temu pocałował cię Black.

- Co powiesz Tom'owi? - zmieniła nagle temat. Nie chciała wspominać pocałunku z Syriuszem, bo przypominało się jej to, jak źle się z tym czuła. Wciąż zastanawiała się, jak to się stało, że przez jedną penetrację wspomnień Mistrza Eliksirów diametralnie zmienił się jej stosunek do tego mężczyzny.

- Powiem mu, że pozwoliłem ci wyjechać, byś mogła przemyśleć niektóre sprawy, bo jesteś w szoku, jak szybko rozwinęło się gorące uczucie między nami. – mówił, jakby recytował z pamięci listę oślizgłych ingrediencji stosowanych do konstruowania łajnobomby.

- Jakież to romantyczne. – parsknęła. – I myślisz, że on się na to nabierze?

- Dlatego potrzebne mi wspomnienie. Czarny Pan myśli w bardzo prosty sposób, jest skupiony na jednym celu, wręcz w maniakalny sposób. Nierzadko przysłania mu to jasny obraz sytuacji.

- Jakiego wspomnienia potrzebujesz?

- Najlepiej coś na wzór tego, co działo się wczoraj. Czyste wspomnienie, bez obrazów z pieczętowaniem ani penetracją moich wspomnień.

- Dobrze…- odparła niechętnie, mrużąc niebezpiecznie oczy. Czuła się coraz bardziej rozstrojona emocjonalnie. – W zamian za odpowiedz na pytanie.

- Domyślam się które…

- To wspomnienie twojej rozmowy z Jeremiahem…Gdy rozmawialiście przed jego śmiercią. Nie udało mi się przedrzeć do twoich uczuć, zatem...Co Jeremiah miał na myśli mówiąc „widzę, jak na nią patrzysz…" ?

- Jego spytaj, co miał na myśli. – warknął. - I nie życzę sobie więcej ciebie w mojej głowie.

- Odpowiedz!

- Nie wiem, o czym myślał.

- Dowiem się tego, wiesz o tym.

- Szczerze wątpię.

- Zatem wkrótce cię zaskoczę.

- Potrzebuje wspomnienia. - powiedział pośpiesznie. - Bez żadnej skazy i niczego, co mogłoby być podejrzane. I ja jestem na dole. – spojrzał jej w oczy ukazując swoje niezadowolenie. - Czarny Pan nie może zobaczyć twojego herbu na moim pośladku…

Gina włożyła kufer do kieszeni, którego zmniejszyła do rozmiarów kostki do gry i otworzyła drzwi do swoich kwater wpuszczając do nich Snape'a.

Odegrali klasyczną scenkę kochanków, którzy w spazmach rozkoszy wyznawali sobie uczucia. Oboje zdawali się być mistrzami aktorstwa. Gdy spoceni i wymęczeni opadli na poduszki, przytulili się do siebie, a chwilę potem Gina wyszła pod prysznic. Snape ubrał się oczyszczając uprzednio i czekał na dziewczynę, która przyszła moment później, ubrana i gotowa do wyjścia.

Oboje poczuli się, jak aktorzy pozujący do filmu erotycznego, co w rzeczywistości miało dużo z nim wspólnego. W końcu odbiorcą tego „filmu" miał być Voldemort i od jakości tej gry zależało ich życie. Ta myśli nie podobała się ani Snape'owi, ani Ginie.

Georgina spojrzała w oczy Snape'a a potem jak gdyby nigdy nic, podeszła do niego, chwyciła za rękę i oboje wyszli z jej mieszkania. Za drzwiami objęła go za szyję i namiętnie pocałowała.

Oddał pocałunek z pasją i uczuciem, na jakie tylko mógł sobie pozwolić. Starał się zapamiętać jej zapach, chłód ciała, gładkość włosów. W końcu miała go opuścić na jakiś czas. Gina natomiast podczas tego pocałunku przerzucała w głowie myśli, które drapieżnie zaatakowały jej umysł. Sprzeczne, niektóre wyrwane, w postaci urywków. To wszystko składało się na jedno – miała ogromny mętlik i górę wątpliwości wyższą, niż ta, na którą miała się wspiąć. Nie potrafiła się do tego przyznać, że czuła nieziemską przyjemność podczas zbliżenia ze Snape'm i to ją wprawiło w ten dziwny stan. Przecież nie powinna się tak czuć, nie powinna czerpać z tego przyjemności! Ale jej ciało reagowało inaczej pozostawiając ją bezbronną wobec swojej własnej siły. Przecież zaledwie kilka dni wcześniej zmaltretował ją tak, że bez pomocy eliksirów, jakie Snape jej dał, nie doszłaby do siebie.

Jeszcze gorszy był fakt, że żadnej namiętności i pożądania nie miała okazji zaznać w ramionach Syriusza. Mając kontrast, Snape - Syriusz, wybrała tego drugiego nie zdając sobie sprawy, że robi to tylko dlatego, by zapomnieć o Snap'ie. Lubiła Syriusza, w pewien sposób nawet kochała, ale to było zupełnie coś innego, niż to nieznane jej, całkowicie obce i paradoksalne uczucie, jakie wynurzyło się na wierzch jej świadomości głośno krzycząc, że to nie on jest tym, którego pożąda, tylko znienawidzony i zepsuty do szpiku kości Mistrz Eliksirów. Wcześniej podobał się jej, miała nadzieję, że będą mieli wiele okazji do współpracy nad eliksirami, księgami i zaklęciami. Jednak potem pojawiło się to całe pieczętowanie i dopiero co pączkująca fascynacja mrocznym mężczyzną minęła zamieniając się w nienawiść. Jednak owa fascynacja znów się pojawiła, pomimo tych wszystkich okropności, jakie spotkały ją z jego ręki. Teraz do rozwiązania miała kolejną zagadkę związaną z własnymi emocjami i przyjmując to do wiadomości, przerwała pocałunek.

Jej twarz wyrażała tylko i wyłącznie smutek. Snape już chciał otworzyć usta, by spytać co się stało, jednak wiedział, że wciąż trwa proces formowania wspomnienia dla Czarnego Pana. Gina spuściła głowę chcąc ukryć twarz przed skupionym wzrokiem Severusa. Odchodząc wciąż trzymała jego dłoń, powoli wysuwając ją w miarę odległości, która zaczęła ich dzielić, a gdy tylko ostatecznie ją puściła, teleportowała się z cichym pyknięciem tuż przed zbocze Smoczej Góry, od której pochodzi nazwa południowoafrykańskiego pasma górskiego.

Spoglądał beznamiętnie w miejsce, w którym stała. W ustach wciąż czuł jej smak, a z szat, do których przylgnęła podczas pocałunku, jej przyjemny, kokosowy przechodzący w wanilię, słodki zapach. Czując, że zbyt go poniosło, oczyścił umysł i poszedł do gabinetu dyrektora. Wchodząc, zauważył, że nie jest sam. Rodzina Malfoy'ów już na niego czekała.


	44. Chapter 44

Rozdział 43.

Severus na drugi dzień udał się przed oblicze Czarnego Pana. Oczyścił umysł ze zbędnych myśli, jednak wciąż nie mógł pozbyć się tego trawiącego uczucia krzyczącego wprost w świadomość, że są to ostatnie chwile jego życia. Kolejnym potwornym uczuciem była pewność, że gdy tylko uderzy go klątwa uśmiercająca, Georgina na tysiąc lat trafi do najgorszego miejsca we wszechświecie.

_Nigdy dotąd nie przejmowałem się czyimś losem...Aż tak. Merlinie, co ta mała żmija ze mną zrobiła? - _pomyślał zmierzając ku rezydencji dawniej należącej do Lucjusza, którą zagrabił Voldemort.

Po drodze musiał przystanąć na chwilę, by okiełznać drżące dłonie i szalony pęd uderzeń serca.

- Witaj Severusie. Trochę się spóźniłeś z raportem, nie sądzisz?

Mężczyzna ukląkł przed Voldemortem i opuścił głowę ukazując tym swoje bezgraniczne podporządkowanie i pokorę.

- Wiem, mój panie. Wybacz, byłem bardzo zajęty twoim planem. – odparł przepraszającym tonem beznamiętnie wpatrując się w podłogę.

- Cóż takiego robiłeś?

- Wdrążyłem w życie kolejny punkt planu.

Voldemort usłyszawszy to, klasnął w dłonie, a na jego twarz wypłynął dziki uśmiech tryumfu.

- Jest jednak coś, o czym muszę cię panie poinformować. Georgina, gdy uświadomiła sobie, że mnie...kocha i nie może żyć bez mojej osoby, przeraziła się i wyjechała by pozbierać myśli. – Mógł przysiąc, że cały drżał, ale to było złudne uczucie, bo w rzeczywistości klęczał przed Czarnym Panem w nienagannej, zwykłej dla sługi spokojnej, niezmiennej pozycji.

- CO?! – ryknął Voldemort, a jego uśmiech nagle zamienił się w niebezpieczny wyraz gniewu. – Gdzie?! Gdzie wyjechała?!

- Panie, nie powiedziała, chciała spędzić resztę wakacji samotnie i…

- Milcz. – syknął i pogrążył się we własnych myślach gładząc swoją gładką skórę na policzku, jak to miał w zwyczaju, gdy musiał się nad czymś głębiej zastanowić.

Ta chwila ciszy zdawała się trwać godziny i Severus powoli tracił nadzieję, że dane mu będzie pożyć jeszcze kilka lat. Liczył, że w trakcie ich trwania uda mu się w jakiś sposób wynagrodzić Ginie to, co jej zrobił. Myśl, że nie mógłby odkupić swoich przewinień względem niej przygniatała go jeszcze bardziej, niż przeszywające spojrzenie Voldemorta, które zdawało się ciążyć mu niczym ołów.

- Ona nadal jest twoją własnością, Severusie. – mruknął nagle Czarny Pan. - Będzie musiała wrócić, gdy tylko jej rozkażesz. Ciekawi mnie tylko, gdzie będzie i co zamierza tam robić. – Voldemort brzmiał, jakby furia i gniew nigdy nie wypełniły go, tak jak to miało miejsce moment wcześniej.

- Panie, Gina ma słaby charakter. Nie radzi sobie z emocjami, więc próbuje od nich uciec. Z tego co wiem, ma słabość do używek i zabawy, pewnie upija się teraz trwoniąc złoto swojego ojca. – skłamał szybko, próbując ratować sytuację.

- Widzę, że poznałeś ją na wskroś…Nie sądziłem, że tak szybko uda ci się przejść do kolejnego etapu planu…- mówił spokojnie patrząc Severusowi w oczy. Chwilę potem dostał się do jego umysłu.

Snape czując jego obecność opuścił niektóre bariery i najszybciej jak potrafił, wpuścił go do wspomnienia o ich pożegnaniu z nadzieją, że nie będzie chciał szukać innych, chociażby tych, które pokazałyby, że Gina się w nim rzekomo zakochała, co oczywiście nie miało miejsca.

Tego nie przemyśleli.

Czarny Pan nie lubił nawet słyszeć słowa na „k", a co dopiero widzieć przejawów tego nieznanego mu uczucia, więc szybko opuścił umysł Snape'a, jakby nie chciał parać się ciepłymi emocjami, które w rzeczywistości były tylko specjalnie odegraną scenką przez wybitnie dobrych aktorów.

- Cóż, wolałem widok jej cierpienia…- powiedział znużony Voldemort.

- Panie, podzielam twoje zdanie, choć muszę przyznać, że jest to nawet przyjemne, gdy nie muszę używać siły. Dziewczyna sama pchała się mi do łóżka, zdziwiło mnie to, że była tak chętna po tym, co jej zrobiłem… - powiedział udając, że to go bawi.

- Kobiety zawsze były dla mnie zagadką, Severusie, więc rozumiem twoje rozbawienie. Też mnie to dziwi, ale to dobrze. Niech sobie pobędzie w tej swojej samotni. Poinformuj mnie, gdy wróci. Jej nieobecność daje nam duże możliwości. Możemy bez przeszkód wedrzeć się do Hogwartu.

- Panie, ale tam wciąż jest Dumbledore.

- Draco otrzymał misję zabicia go. Z tego co wiem, powoli przygotowuje się do tego, by po rozpoczęciu roku szkolnego wykonać zlecone mu zadanie.

- A co z Potterem?

- Jego zostawię sobie na deser, jak już wcześniej mówiłem. Zanim Georgina wróci, nie zastanie już ani Dumbledore'a ani innych członków Zakonu Feniksa.

Snape powstał z zamiarem opuszczenia rezydencji, gdy Czarny Pan odezwał się ponownie.

- Nie pozwoliłem ci jeszcze odejść, Severusie. Nie ważne, jak dobre w skutkach okazały się twoje działania, muszę cię ukarać. Nie stawiłeś się z raportem w wyznaczonym czasie. Oboje nie tolerujemy spóźniania się, zatem rozumiesz mnie, prawda?

- Tak, panie…- Tym razem głos wyraźnie mu zadrżał. Czekała go długa noc…

Snape leżał na zimnej podłodze, a z nosa sączyła mu się krew. Trząsł się lekko czując, że krążą w nim jeszcze drobne cząsteczki klątwy Cruciatus boleśnie trącając nerwy i kurcząc mięśnie.

- Lucjuszu, jesteś wreszcie…- Voldemort powitał mężczyznę o długich, jasnych włosach uśmiechając się w ten swój dziwny, szalony sposób. – Zabierz naszego przyjaciela i doprowadź go do stanu używalności.

- Tak jest, mój panie.

- Niech się potem deportuje do Hogwartu, ja tymczasem idę się położyć. – Ziewnął i wyszedł z komnaty.

- Severusie, słyszysz mnie?

- T..Tak…- szepnął. Jego oczy były zamknięte, a ciało bezwładne.

- Zabieram cię do Hogwartu, przyjacielu.

Zanim się teleportowali, napisał szybki list i przekazał go skrzatowi, który zaniósł go Narcyzie.

Od ostatniego spotkania Zakonu minął prawie miesiąc, więc Dumbledore postanowił zorganizować kolejne. Omówili kwestię nowych planów Voldemorta związanych z opuszczeniem Hogwartu przez Ginę. A w związku z tym, że udało się poszerzyć krąg sprzymierzeńców o trzech nowych członków, mieli więcej informacji o wrogu.

- Mój panie. – Glizdogon ukłonił się aż do samej podłogi.

- Czy masz mi coś istotnego do przekazania, Glizdogonie? – spytał obojętnym tonem.

- Panie, podsłuchałem rozmowę Lucjusza i Narcyzy…

- Dlaczego podsłuchujesz rozmowy moich wiernych sług?!

- Panie, wybacz, ale to było…przypadkowo…ja nie chciałem. – Glizdogon płaszczył się przed Czarnym Panem w obawie, że zostanie ukarany.

- Co takiego usłyszałeś, że muszę teraz tracić czas na rozmowę z tobą? – prychnął pogardliwie.

- On...On się przyłączył do Dumbledore'a. On, jego żona i syn.

- To niemożliwe. – parsknął od niechcenia znużony obecnością szczura.

- Panie, mam dowód. – Wręczył Voldemortowi zwój pergaminu, będącym listem, którym Lucjusz kazał przekazać Narcyzie kilka dni wcześniej. Glizdogon mając nadzieję, że zdobędzie wyższą pozycję, gdy doniesie na Lucjusza, postanowił zdobyć dowód jego zdrady, więc w postaci szczura szpiegował Malfoy'ów, co poskutkowało kradzieżą listu z szuflady biurka Narcyzy.

„_Narcyzo, najdroższa. Zostanę dzisiaj z Severusem w Hogwarcie, bo został potraktowany Crucio po tym, jak Gina wyjechała. Gdy Severus zaśnie, pójdę porozmawiać z Dumbledorem o misji Dracona. Nie czekaj na mnie."_

_Lucjusz._

Voldemort ryknął wściekły i posłał Glizdogona po Narcyzę i Draco, którego jednak w Malfoy Manor nie było.

Mężczyzna ze szczurzą twarzą przyprowadził więc wystraszoną kobietę przed oblicze Czarnego Pana i sam wyszedł z jego nakazu.

- Witaj Narcyzo. Gdzie twój drogi syn Draco?

- P..Panie…- zająknęła się przerażona. Nie mogła wyjawić, że Draco wyjechał do Hermiony Granger. - Draco wyjechał by spotkać się ze swoim przyjacielem, Zabinim. - opowiedziała mając ogromną nadzieję, że Czarny Pan nie spenetruje jej umysłu.

- Dobrze…A czy może poznajesz to? – rzucił w jej kierunku list od Lucjusza.

- Panie…ja…

- Milcz! – Podszedł do kobiety i wręczył jej kawałek pergaminu i pióro. – Pisz to, co ci powiem: _Drogi Lucjuszu. Za chwilę Czarny Pan mnie zabije, więc przybądź szybko do domu, bo chcę cię ujrzeć ten ostatni raz. Narcyza._

Ręce drżały jej niekontrolowanie a łzy kapały na pergamin.

_- _Oh…Tak, to brzmi idealnie. – syknął sam do siebie. - Glizdogonie!

- Tak, Panie?

- Natychmiast wyślij ten list do ministerstwa. Ma trafić wprost do rąk Lucjusza.

- Tak jest, panie. – Narcyza w tym czasie padła na podłogę i zaczęła głośno płakać. Schowała twarz w dłonie i nie mogła się opanować. Po kilkunastu minutach przybył Lucjusz.

- Witaj Lucjuszu! Cieszę się, że przybyłeś obejrzeć śmierć twojej żony.

Czarny Pan przeszył blondyna czerwonymi ślepiami, a do mrocznego akompaniamentu dodał jeszcze dziki, szalony uśmiech i wyciągnął różdżkę, nim ten zdołał cokolwiek powiedzieć.

- Avada Kedavra! – ryknął.

Zielony promień pomknął w kierunku Narcyzy i już po chwili leżała martwa na posadzce. Lucjusz zbladł i wyciągnął w furii różdżkę. Zaczął miotać zaklęciami w Czarnego Pana, jednak ten skutecznie je odbijał rzucając w międzyczasie klątwy raniąc jasnowłosego mężczyznę zaklęciami tnącymi. Był już cały we krwi. Nie miał sił walczyć z Czarnym Panem, więc szybko deportował się z Malfoy Manor.

Nie wiedział nawet gdzie się znalazł. Była to jakaś polana, a nieopodal, pomiędzy rzędem drzew przebijało się mugolskie miasteczko. Resztkami sił wysłał patronusa o pomoc do Severusa. Jakieś pół godziny później Mistrz Eliksirów zjawił się wraz z Draco, który teleportował się prosto z domu Granger'ów. Jednak Lucjusz nie widział ich, stracił przytomność zanim przybyli. Snape zabrał go do swoich komnat w Hogwarcie.

- Szybko poszło…- Uśmiechnął się złowrogo Czarny Pan.

- Panie, co z nim zrobimy? – spytał Glizdogon.

- Nic. Poczekam na dogodną okazję, by się na nim odegrać. Nie śpieszy mi się…Mam inne plany, wobec takiej jednej, ślicznej ślizgonki, na którą niecierpliwie czekam…Niestety mój plan ataku na Hogwart będę musiał przełożyć na inny termin. Szpiedzy z pewnością już donieśli o tym temu przeklętemu starcowi. - powiedział Voldemort i leniwie się przeciągnął. - Możesz iść. - Machnął bladą ręką od niechcenia.

- Tak, panie.

Voldemort wstał ze swojego krzesła i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Stanął przed rezydencją i rzucił zaklęcia na cały obiekt. Ich celem było całkowite uniemożliwienie każdemu z rodziny Malfoy'a przedostanie się do domu.

Wrócił do swoich komnat i położył się do łóżka rozmyślając.

_Skoro Lucjusz zdradził, Severus musiał o tym wiedzieć…_

Tymczasem w Hogwarcie.

- Poppy, zajmij się nim. Ja muszę iść do Dumbledore'a. – Snape gdy tylko zatamował krwotok, lewitował Lucjusza do tajnego pokoju w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, a gdy ułożył go na łóżku, wyszedł.

- Coś się stało, Severusie? - spytał zaniepokojony dyrektor.

- W Skrzydle Szpitalnym leży Lucjusz. Czarny Pan odkrył prawdę o jego zdradzie.

- Czy Draco wie o tym?

- Tak, ale on też nie wie, co dokładnie mogło się stać. Najgorsze, że Narcyza została w Malfoy Manor. Mam złe przeczucia co do tego...

- Jak Lucjusz się obudzi, wtedy z nim porozmawiamy. Nie ma co teraz spekulować.

Snape szybko wyszedł i pobiegł do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Gdy wbiegł do pokoju, w którym leżał Lucjusz ujrzał, że jego przyjaciel już się obudził. Obok niego stała Poppy, ściągała mu opatrunki z dopiero co zagojonych ran, a przy oknie stał Draco z wyjątkowo smutnym wyrazem twarzy.

- Dziękuje Severusie. – Blondyn był przerażony i zrozpaczony.

- Co się stało?

- On dowiedział się o zdradzie. Przed tym jak wszedłem do jego komnat, spotkałem po drodze Glizdogona. Uśmiechał się złośliwie, jakby tchórz w ogóle się mnie nie bał. Jestem pewien, że to on doniósł….Voldemort zabił Narcyzę…Ja…- Obrócił twarz, by nikt nie ujrzał łez napływających mu do oczu. Severus nie był typem rwącym się do pocieszeń, ale podszedł do niego bliżej i powiedział:

- Przykro mi… Draco już wie, prawda? – szepnął.

- Tak…

Draco odszedł spod okna do łóżka ojca i mocno go objął. Snape pierwszy raz widział łzy u swojego przyjaciela. Po chwili i jego syn zaczął płakać. Severus postanowił ich zostawić. Gdy wychodził, Draco się odezwał:

- Severusie…- mówił mu po imieniu, gdy byli na osobności.

- Tak?

- Czy mógłbyś napisać do G., by przyjechała na kilka dni? Moja matka była jej bardzo bliska…

- Tak…Napiszę. - odpowiedział i udał się do swoich kwater, z których wysłał wiadomość do Giny, która gdy tylko poczuła silniejsze niż zwykle pieczenie i ból płynący z pieczęci na jej pośladku, momentalnie teleportowała się do Hogwartu.

_Coś się stało…Coś złego. – _pomyślała.

- Usiądź, teleportacje między kontynentami wyczerpują.

- No co ty nie powiesz?

- Tylko sprawdzałem, czy to ty.

- Przerwałeś mi ważne zajęcie. Mam nadzieję, że z równie ważnego powodu mnie tu wezwałeś. – odparła poirytowana. Pokonała tylko sto metrów wspinaczki, która była niezwykle trudna. Frustrowało ją to, że aby dostać się do swojego namiotu i rzeczy, które pozostawiła w niewielkiej grocie, będzie musiała ponownie przedrzeć się przez wciąż atakujące ją Diabelskie Sidła.

- Możesz mi powiedzieć, dlaczego jesteś owinięta bandażami?

- Z prostej przyczyny – zraniłam się. – odpowiedziała szorstko.

- Jest coś takiego, jak magia i eliksiry, wiesz o tym?

- Chwilowo nie mogę używać magii, a eliksiry muszę oszczędzać i nie pytaj dlaczego, bo i tak ci nie powiem. Czemu mnie tu sprowadziłeś?

- Odkrył zdradę Malfoy'ów. Narcyza nie żyje…

- CO?! – Stanęła natychmiast na proste nogi, lecz szybko tego pożałowała. Zakręciło się jej w głowie i z pewnością upadłaby, gdyby Snape jej nie złapał i posadził w fotelu.

- Lucjusza potraktował kilkoma klątwami, leży w szpitalu. Draco był u Granger w tym czasie, więc nic mu nie jest.

- Chcę do nich pójść. Zaraz, co ty robisz?! Chyba nie myślisz, że będziemy teraz…! – krzyknęła, gdy Snape zaczął rozpinać jej podartą koszulę.

- Uspokój się. Chyba nie chcesz, by Lucjusz i Draco zmartwili się jeszcze bardziej widząc ciebie w takim stanie, albo co gorsza, by Poppy cię dopadła.

- Ah…No tak, racja. - Rozluźniła się pozwalając Severusowi rozwijać bandaże i leczyć rany.

- Gdzieś ty się włóczyła? Jesteś pokąsana przez Diabelskie Sidła. – syknął, gdy obmywał jej ciało z zeschniętej krwi. Sprawiło mu to niemałą przyjemność, znów patrzeć i dotykać tego ciała.

- Owszem, to one mnie tak pocięły, zaraz po tym, jak próbowały mnie udusić.

- Proste Lumos by je powstrzymało…

- Mam do dyspozycji sztylet i samurajską katane, różdżką nie mogę się posługiwać, przecież już mówiłam… – Chwila namysłu i to wystarczyło, by Snape domyślił się, gdzie G. wyjechała. Przechytrzył ją mówiąc ponownie o użyciu różdżki.

- Czy ten stary głupiec nie może pojąć, że ty nie możesz teraz zginąć? Bao to wariat! Stworzył ten swój tor przeszkód by jego smoki miały od czasu do czasu urozmaicenie w formie ludzkiego mięsa! Nie pokonasz żadnego za pomocą sztyletu! Głupia dziewczyno, nigdzie się stąd nie ruszysz! – powiedział stanowczo i chwycił ja za ramiona.

- Wejdę tam i poradzę sobie, Snape!

- Nie, zostajesz tutaj. A ja porozmawiam sobie z Albusem! Co za kretyn!

- Swoją drogą, to skąd wiedziałeś? - spytała gdy się od niej odsunął. Założyła prosty, czarny stanik i czekała na odpowiedź. Snape po dłuższej pauzie wreszcie się odezwał:

- Myślisz, że nie próbowałem tam wejść? Że nie chciałem zdobyć potęgi i wiedzy? Bao jest geniuszem alchemii, mógłbym też się nim stać, gdybym tylko podołał.

- Nie ukończyłeś nauki?

- Nawet jej nie zacząłem. Nie wszedłem na szczyt. Metr przed nim zaatakował mnie jeden ze smoków Bao. Co tysiąc metrów atakuje jeden z jego najsilniejszych smoków, a piąty jest najgorszy ze wszystkich, bo potrafi wtopić się w otoczenie, niczym kameleon.

- Czyli te blizny na udzie…

- Tak, chwycił mnie za udo i próbował rozszarpać, a ja nawet go nie widziałem. W przeciwieństwie do Bao, więc powstrzymał smoka, ale uczyć mnie nie mógł, bo nie przeszedłem ostatniego metra o własnych siłach. Wyleczył mnie i pozwolił deportować się z powrotem do Czarnego Pana.

- To on nakazał ci wejść na Smoczą Górę?

- Tak.

- Nie mogłeś wejść jeszcze raz?

- Dumbledore nie mówił ci, że masz tylko jedną szansę? Gdy raz zawiedziesz, już nie możesz ponownie próbować.

- Czyli ja już nie mogę wrócić! Bo się aportowałam tutaj!

- Możesz. Nie zostałaś pokonana przez chociażby smoki lub inne stworzenia, które z pewnością będą próbowały cię zjeść.

- Ale użyłam magii…

- Nie do wejścia na górę. Możesz kontynuować, co oczywiście nie jest dobrym pomysłem i nie zgadzam się z tym.

- Ale muszę zacząć od początku…

- Tak…

Gdy Snape wyleczył dziewczynę z ran, wręczył jej czarne szaty ze smoczej łuski, które uchroniłby ją od wielu obrażeń i zabrał ją do Skrzydła Szpitalnego tłumacząc po drodze, że pewnie i tak nie zdoła jej przekonać do pozostania w Hogwarcie, więc nakazał, by od razu po wizycie u Malfoy'ów, zjadła z nim porządny posiłek, uzupełniła braki w ekwipunku i dopiero potem wyruszyła do Afryki.

Lucjusz leżał na łóżku szpitalnym, a Draco stał obok i zaciskał pięści. Jedyne, czego teraz pragnął, to zemsty.

- Draco…- powiedziała cicho.

- Gina! – Podbiegł do niej, gdy tylko ujrzał ją w drzwiach. – Tak się cieszę, że wróciłaś…

Rozmawiali chwilę, G. pocieszała ich obu i obiecała pomóc w zemście. Narcyza była jej bliska, niczym matka. Teraz miała o wiele większą motywację do wspinaczki na Smoczą Górę.

- Czy mogłabyś napisać do Hermiony i powiedzieć jej, że dziś już nie wrócę? Severus raczej tego nie zrobi…

- Dobrze, przekażę jej to. – Draco ponownie przytulił Georginę mocząc jej ramię łzami.

- Przepraszam, ale jesteś mi jak siostra…

- Nie przepraszaj…To naturalne...

Mając w ramionach Dracona spojrzała na Lucjusza. Leżał nieruchomo na łóżku. Był blady i obojętnie wpatrywał się w sufit. Puściła Draco i podeszła do jego ojca. Usiadła na łóżku i wzięła dłoń w swoją. Pochyliła się nad nim i również go przytuliła.

- Bardzo mi przykro, Lucjuszu. Bardzo…- Tym razem to jej łzy zaczęły spływać po jego ramieniu, a on tylko objął ją lekko. Wstała po chwili i wyszła spoglądając ostatni raz na trójkę mężczyzn.

Poszła do swoich kwater w lochach Hogwartu i rozpoczęła pisanie listu do Hermiony.

Gdy już skończyła i wysłała wiadomość przy pomocy sieci Fiuu, chwilę potem znalazła się w gabinecie Dumbledore'a.

- Co teraz? Tom pewnie skonfiskował cały majątek Lucjusza. Nie będą mieli gdzie mieszkać.

- Coś wymyślimy. Nie zostawimy ich teraz bez dachu nad głową.

- Mogą zamieszkać w moim zamku. Pozostaje też inny problem. Jestem wręcz pewna, że Tom będzie chciał się zemścić na Lucjuszu. Musimy też uważać na Draco.

- Wiem, Georgino. - Dumbledore posmutniał. Zrobiło mu się przykro, że młody Malfoy stracił matkę. - Przyjaźnisz się z nimi. Idź do nich. Na pewno cię potrzebują w tych chwilach.

- Dobrze. - Wstała i prędko wyszła. Po drodze spotkała Hermionę, która gdy tylko otrzymała list, postanowiła przybyć do Hogwartu.

Obie weszły do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Hermiona podeszła do Draco, którego po chwili przytuliła. Nigdy nie sądziła, że będzie pocieszać kogoś, kto niegdyś był jej wrogiem. Lecz Draco zawsze jej się podobał i cieszyła się, że mogła mu w jakiś sposób pomóc. Harry i Ron nie byliby zadowoleni z tego faktu, ale przecież młody Malfoy teraz jest w Zakonie, więc nie będzie problemu. Przynajmniej taką miała nadzieję…

Georgina usiadła na łóżku Lucjusza, który wciąż wpatrywał się pusto w przestrzeń. Przejęta nawet nie zauważyła, że Snape siedzi na krześle naprzeciw.

- Lucjuszu…

- Tak? – Spojrzał na nią błyszczącymi od łez oczyma.

- Czy Tom zarekwirował wasz dom?

- Tak…

- Jeżeli chcecie, to możecie zamieszkać w moim zamku.

- Dziękuję ci. Ale oprócz Malfoy Manor mam też niewielki dworek na wschodzie Szkocji. Czarny Pan o nim nie wie. Myślę, że tam zamieszkamy…

- Mój dom zawsze będzie dla was otwarty.

- Dziękuję ci.

- A co z resztą majątku?

- Juto wybiorę wszystkie pieniądze i kosztowności z Gringott'a.

- Tom chyba będzie chciał cię uprzedzić…

- Nie zna ani hasła do mojego skarbca, ani nie ma klucza. Nic stamtąd nie weźmie. Severusie? – odezwał się do czarnowłosego mężczyzny siedzącego za nimi.

- Tak, Lucjuszu?

- Czy mógłbyś mi towarzyszyć jutro?

- Jesteś zbyt słaby, byś miał tam iść. A poza tym, Czarny Pan będzie próbował zabrać twój majątek od razu. Jeżeli któryś z jego sług zobaczy mnie tam, zorientuje się, że też zdradziłem. Proponuję, by panna Granger jutro poszła do Gringott'a. Z pewnością sobie poradzi.

- Masz rację. Hermiono, czy zrobiłabyś to?

- Oczywiście. Poproszę Syriusza o towarzystwo, z nim będę bezpieczna.

Lucjusz podał Hermionie hasło i klucz do skarbca. Następnego dnia przetransportowała cały dobytek Malfoya w małej, pomniejszonej skrzynce, a Draco i Lucjusz teleportowali się do ich rezydencji na wschodzie Szkocji.

Kilka dni później Severus został wezwany przez Czarnego Pana, natomiast G. wróciła na południe Afryki, by kontynuować wspinaczkę.

- Możesz mi coś wytłumaczyć, Severusie, bo do końca nie rozumiem, jak to się stało, że nasz drogi Lucjusz przeszedł na stronę wroga, a ja o tym nie zostałem poinformowany…

- Jak to, Panie? Przecież Lucjusz powiedział, że rozmówił się z tobą w tej kwestii…

- Doprawdy? To dziwne, bo w ogóle nie przypominam sobie owej rozmowy.

- Zatem oboje zostaliśmy oszukani.

- Pokaż mi swój umysł, Severusie.

Czarny Pan wtargnął we wspomnienia Mistrza Eliksirów i ujrzał to, o czym Snape go zapewniał.

_- Severusie, nie masz się o co martwić. Nie przeszedłem na stronę wroga. Czarny Pan poprosił mnie, bym przejął kilka twoich obowiązków z racji tego, że jesteś zajęty inną misją…_

_- To miłe z jego strony, nie mówił mi o tym…_

_- Nie miał kiedy. Z tego co wiem, stawiasz się tylko raz w miesiącu by zdać raport. Po prostu nie zdążył. Zaufaj mi…_

_- Skoro tak mówisz…_

Czarny Pan oglądając to wspomnienie, wpadł w furię.

- Co za przeklęty krętacz! – ryknął. – Severusie, twoja pozycja w Zakonie Feniksa może być przez niego poważnie nadszarpnięta. Czy ten stary głupiec mówił coś na ten temat?

- Panie, on nie ufa Lucjuszowi tak, jak mi. Moja pozycja jest nadal tak silna, jak przedtem, postarałem się o to.

Czarny Pan nie miał na kim się wyżyć, więc pod pretekstem kary za większe zaufanie Lucjuszowi niż jemu, torturował go przez cały wieczór i kazał Glizdogonowi odesłać nieprzytomnego Mistrza Eliksirów pod bramy Hogwartu. Stamtąd, zgodnie z obietnicą, jaką Ginie złożył Dumbledore, zabrał Snape'a do Skrzydła Szpitalnego.


	45. Chapter 45

Rozdział 44.

- Nie powinieneś jej tam wysyłać. To zbyt niebezpieczne, a do tego Bao to wariat. Nie ma pewności, czy nie wróci zmieniona. – powiedział nieco rozdrażnionym głosem.

- Czyżby nagle zaczęło ci na niej zależeć? – spytał dyrektor przenikliwie sondując go wzrokiem.

- Nie zaczynaj, nie zamierzam tego wysłuchiwać po raz kolejny.

- Dałeś jej dziennik?

- Tak, obiecała, że będzie zdawała relacje. Ustaliliśmy, że będzie to jeden list raz w tygodniu. Na więcej nie dała się namówić.

- Wiesz, że i ty możesz napisać do niej wiadomość?

- Wiem.

- Więc?

- Mógłbyś już zostawić mnie samego? Chcę odpocząć. Poppy wystarczająco mnie tu dobija swoją paplaniną.

- Dobrze, nie będę ci już zawracał głowy. Odpoczywaj.

Bolało go wszystko, mógł przysiąc, że czuł ból nawet w rzęsach. Czarny Pan tym razem wyżywał się na nim wyjątkowo długo. Nie dość, że był rozgniewany wyjazdem Giny, to wieść o zdradzie Malfoy'ów doprowadziła go do furii, którą podarował Severusowi w postaci Crucio i kilku innych, bardziej wymyślnych klątw. Już tyle razy leżał w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, że powinien zarezerwować sobie prywatne łóżko, zaśmiał się w duchu na samą myśl o tym.

Nie wiedząc, co robić, próbował zasnąć, lecz bez skutku. Może jednak powinien wypić Eliksir Nasenny, którym tak bardzo chciała napoić go Poppy?

_A niech to…_

Myśleć też nie miał ochoty. Myślenie coraz częściej sprawiało ból, a połączone z emocjami związanymi z Giną, przywoływało mroczne, jeszcze boleśniejsze wspomnienia. Postanowił więc wyłączyć się na chwilę, prędzej czy później i tak zaśnie.

Lecz niestety się nie udało. Zmiętosił pościel, wygniótł poduszkę i urwał _przypadkowo_ kilka guzików z poszewki, wszystko na nic. Nie mógł ani się wyłączyć, ani zasnąć. Podniósł się więc do pozycji siedzącej i wyjął z kieszeni szat złożonych w kostkę na stoliku stojącym obok, niewielki, obłożony brązową skórą dziennik.

_- Śpisz?_ – Nakreślił na pierwszej stronie.

Chyba spała, skoro przez pół godziny nie odpisała. Zamknął więc notatnik i odłożył na stolik. Już miał ułożyć się do snu, a może raczej jego próby, gdy wolumin zaczął świecić jasnym, jaskrawym światłem. To oznaczało tylko jedno – odpisała. I z tego, co zdążył zobaczyć, już samo jej pismo wskazywało na to, że nie była zadowolona.

_- Nie, nie śpię. Czekam, aż do mnie napiszesz. Brak twojej osoby spędza mi sen z powiek. Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi, że to świeci jak tyłek świetlika, gdy dostaje wiadomość?! Obudziło mnie to._

_- Sprawdzam tylko, czy działa. Czy wypiłaś eliksiry, które ci spakowałem?_

_- Tak._

_- Na ilu metrach już jesteś?_

_- Nie kontynuowałam dziś wspinaczki. Rozłożyłam namiot u podnóża góry i zamierzam się wyspać przed jutrem._

_- Już znasz drogę i to, co cię czeka, więc nie powinno ci to zająć tyle czasu, co ostatnio._

_- To tylko sto metrów drogi, którą znam. Jeszcze ponad pięć tysięcy, więc nie jestem szczególnie pocieszona._

_- Nie zamierzałem cię pocieszać._

_- No tak…_

_- Spodziewałabyś się tego po mnie?_

_- Nie. Dlaczego piszesz? Umówiliśmy się, że raz w tygodniu dam znać, jak sobie radzę._

_- Już mówiłem, dlaczego. Sprawdzam, czy dziennik działa na tak dużą odległość._

_- Gdyby nie działał, Albus nie przekazałby mi jednego, a tobie drugiego. Dlaczego nie śpisz? Z tęsknoty?_

_- Byłem na pogawędce u Toma, pogilgotał mnie trochę swoją różdżką._

_- Co znów zbroiłeś?_

_- Zbroiłem? Ja, nic. Oberwało mi się za zdradę Malfoy'ów. Crucio Tom'a to jednak nic w porównaniu z torturami, na jakie skazuje mnie Poppy._

_- I dlatego zamiast spać, piszesz do mnie?_

_- Nie mogłem zasnąć._

_- Trzeba było przełknąć nasenny, wątpię, by Poppy chciała cię nim otruć. _

_- Nasenny jest jednym z eliksirów, które ona sama warzy, a wiesz, że nie tknę żadnego innego eliksiru, prócz mojego własnego._

_- Jakoś moje eliksiry tykałeś._

_- Bo są…Nawet dobre. _

_- Nie prowokuj._

_- A cóż mi zrobisz?_

_- Rozliczę się z tobą po powrocie._

_- Nie mogę się doczekać, zwłaszcza, że ostatnie rozliczenie się było dość przyjemne._

_- Tym razem nie będzie, uwierz mi._

_- Oh, mam taką nadzieję..._

_- Jestem zmęczona, idę spać. Koszmarnych snów._

_- Nawzajem._

I oboje zamknęli swoje dzienniki.

Nagle poczuł się bardziej senny, więc otulił się szczelnie pościelą i chwilę potem zasnął. A sny miał takie jak zawsze, koszmarne.

Obudziła się gdy tylko pierwsze promienie słońca przebiły się przez materiał namiotu. Niechętnie wygramoliła się spod ciepłej pościeli i ubrała w szaty, które otrzymała od Snape'a. Założyła pas, przy którym wisiała pochwa od jej katany, do łydki umocowała sztylet, a do plecaka spakowała wszystkie rzeczy, łącznie z pomniejszonym namiotem. Nie mogła go w trakcie wspinaczki rozkładać za pomocą magii, więc zdecydowała, że nie użyje go już więcej, zwłaszcza, że na stu metrach czekał na nią jej namiot, łatwy w składaniu, niemagiczny niestety i ciasny, ale nieszczególnie jej to przeszkadzało. Idąc wzdłuż rzeki napełniła bukłak z wodą, obmyła twarz, a gdy wypiła eliksir, który w swojej zawartości ma składniki odpowiadające jednemu, obfitemu posiłkowi, umyła zęby i ruszyła w drogę.

Snape okazał się pomocny dając jej szkatułkę pełną przeróżnych eliksirów przydatnych przy takich wyprawach. Nie pomyślała o tym, gdy szykowała się do podróży. Żadnej magii zrozumiała jako żadnej magii, czyli bez eliksirów włącznie, ale na szczęście okazało się być inaczej. Zastanawiała się tylko, dlaczego Albus jej o tym nie powiedział.

Przez pierwsze kilka godzin przeciskała się przez wąskie, skalne szczeliny, w których roiło się od węży i wielu ogromnych, obrzydliwych insektów. Z tymi pierwszymi nie było problemu. Znała ich mowę, a że przechodziła tą drogą kilka dni wcześniej, zwierzęta te już ją znały i chętnie spełniły jej prośbę co do uporania się z insektami i innymi niebezpiecznymi stworzeniami, które na nią czyhały. Miała w pewnym sensie kompanów podróży. Kilka z nich podążało za nią przez wiele dni, rozmawiały z nią, opowiadały o innych czarodziejach, którzy próbowali wejść na Smoczą Górę. Byli dla niej jak przewodnicy, dzięki nim wiedziała, którą drogą ma iść i jakich niebezpieczeństw może się spodziewać.

Gdy wreszcie dotarła do gniazda Diabelskich Sideł, wyciągnęła z plecaka mugolską latarkę, ją również otrzymała od Severusa. Pędy pod wpływem światła wróciły z powrotem do szczelin w skałach nie powodując u niej nawet jednego zadrapania. Złożyła i zapakowała mugolski namiot do torby i ruszyła w dalszą drogę.

Docierała w coraz to ciemniejsze miejsca, obce i nowe. Tunel ciągnął się przez co najmniej dwa kilometry, kręty, niekiedy bardzo wąski lub szeroki z wieloma innymi mniejszymi tunelami. Wybrała ten najwęższy, wiedząc, że szeroka ścieżka zazwyczaj jest nastrojona pułapkami. Wybrała dobrą drogę, choć i ta nie należała do łatwych. Było wąsko, ze skalistego sufitu kapało coś, co przypominało wodę, jednak gdy spadło na skórę jedynego z węży towarzyszących jej w podróży, wypaliło w nim głęboką ranę. Zwierzę zasyczało boleśnie, więc szybko, jakby bez namysłu zasunęła kaptur szaty ze smoczej skóry na głowę, a wolną ręką wyciągnęła jeden z eliksirów, które otrzymała od Snape'a. Gdy usunęła truciznę, zagoiła ranę różdżką. W końcu nie było to użycie magii w celu dostania się na górę, więc to jej nie zdyskwalifikowało.

- _Już po wszystkim, już nie boli, prawda? _

Wąż, który z wdzięcznością pochylił przed nią głowę zasyczał przekazując wyrazy wdzięczności. Wyciągnęła dłoń, by pogłaskać go po główce i odsunęła lekko połę szaty, by mógł się wślizgnąć i owinąć wokół jej ciała, w bezpiecznym schronieniu. Jako jedyny zdecydował się kontynuować z nią wspinaczkę, za co była mu ogromnie wdzięczna. Uratowała mu życie, bo kwas skraplający się ze stalaktytów wypaliłby w jego czarnej skórze dziurę na wylot. Miał ponad metr długości i był dość ciężki, lecz nie przeszkadzało jej to. Miała kompana, przyjaciela. Został jako jedyny, choć wiedziała, że będąc bardzo jadowitym wężem, najjadowitszym w Afryce wężem Mamba, stanowi duże zagrożenie. Ale w końcu była władczynią węży, czyż nie? Potrafiła z nimi rozmawiać, zatem nie powinien być wobec niej agresywny.

-_ Jak masz na imię? –_ syknęła cicho.

- _Qeabizos, pani._

_- To oznacza przecież „szybki". Jesteś szybki?_

_- Jestem jedynym Mambą w naszym stadzie, pani._

_- Ah, no tak, Mamby są najszybsze ze wszystkich. Kto nadał ci to imię? Aha, i nie mów do mnie na „pani". Jestem Georgina Slytherin. _

_- Wiem, pani. Georgino. Wiemy również o twoim ojcu i o Tom'ie. _

_- Skąd?_

_- Od wodza. To on nadał mi to imię, gdy dołączyłem do stada. _

_- Macie wodza? Muszę przyznać, że pierwszy raz spotykam się ze społecznością węży i do tego mającej wodza._

_- Jesteśmy wężami, które z wielu różnych powodów musiały opuścić swoje domy. Tu się gromadzimy. Takich, jak my jest bardzo wiele. Bao jest dla nasz szczodry, sprowadza nam dużo pokarmu. _

_- Ludzi…_

_- Tak, mieliśmy okazję…spotkać się z ludzkim mięsem, ale nie lubimy go. Jakby to powiedzieć, często czuć w nim wiele zła. Wolimy dostawać owady, małe ptaki i gryzonie, a ich tu nie brak. Jesteśmy tu bezpieczni._

_- Dlaczego się do mnie przyłączyłeś? Twoje stado nie będzie miało nic przeciwko? _

_- Przyłączyłem się, bo jestem ciekaw. Stwierdziłem też, że przyda ci się moja pomoc. Jestem „szybki", mogłem dzięki temu poznać każdy zakamarek tej góry bez obawy, że coś mnie dopadnie. A moje stado nie będzie miało nic przeciwko, bo każdy z nas ma wolną wolę, możemy w każdej chwili odejść i w każdej chwili wrócić. _

_- Dziękuję ci zatem, Qeabizosie za twoje towarzystwo. Brakowało mi przyjaciela._

_- I ja się cieszę, że mogłem poznać prawowitą władczynię wężów. Riddle nie był tak łaskaw dla nas. Gdy na jednego z nas spadła kropla kwasu, który i mnie dziś ugodził, nie zajął się tym nieszczęśnikiem. Dla niego liczyło się tylko to, by wejść na górę. Biedny Sziru rozpuścił się, zanim zdążyliśmy do niego dotrzeć. Jego krzyk było słychać aż u podnóża góry. To było okropne. _

_- Już niedługo, Qeabi, już niedługo on zniknie z powierzchni tej ziemi, możesz mi wierzyć._

_- Qeabi?_

_- A, taki skrót. Na mnie to na przykład mówią G., albo Gina. Oboje mamy długie imiona, krócej jest wygodniej, nie sądzisz? _

_- Owszem. Qeabi…Podoba mi się. _

_- Może chciałbyś u mnie zamieszkać, gdy już skończę szkolenie u Bao?_

_- Naprawdę mogłabyś mnie tam zabrać? _

_- No jasne. To żaden problem, myślę, że byłbyś zadowolony. Mój zamek i puszcza wokół niego to dom mojego ojca, Salazara. Kiedyś było tam mnóstwo węży, lecz mugole wypędzili wszystkie, od tamtego czasu żaden nie chce się tam osiedlić. Gdybyś był pierwszy, to może inne chciałby jednak wrócić dawnego domu._

_- Myślę, że nie muszę się nawet zastanawiać nad decyzją. Myślisz, że twoi przyjaciele mnie polubią? _

_- Nie mam ich wielu, ale sądzę, że tak. – _Uśmiechnęła się ciepło. – _Spora większość z nich to ślizgoni._

_- Dobrze zatem. Od dziś jestem twoim zwierzątkiem. – _Jeśli można tak to ująć, wtulił się w jej ciało.

- _Może opowiesz mi coś na temat twojej przeszłości? - _spytała.

_- Nie należy ona do najciekawszych, ale chętnie się nią z tobą podzielę, UWAŻAJ! _

- Ałaa!

Uderzenie czołem w kawałek skały wystającej z sufitu nie należało do najprzyjemniejszych doznań tego dnia…A może wieczora, nocy? W grocie było ciemno, więc nie wiedziała, jaka jest pora dnia.

- _Może moją opowieść odłożymy na późniejszy termin? Nie chcę cię rozpraszać. _

_- Masz rację. Eeh, latarka przestaje działać. Snape mówił coś o baterii, że się wyładuje czy coś w tym rodzaju. Co teraz? _

_- Może rozpalisz ogień? _

_- Tak, to dobry pomysł, tylko nie mam kołka na który mogłabym nawlec kawałek materiału do pochodni. _

_- Poczekaj tutaj, możesz się nawet zdrzemnąć, nic ci tu nie grozi prócz wystających skał czyhających na twoje czoło. A propo czoła, opatrz je, bo krew mogłaby zwabić jakieś inne zwierzę. Ja przyniosę kołek do pochodni. _

_- Dobrze, będę tutaj, gdy wrócisz. Rzucę na ciebie zaklęcie, które ochroni cię przed spadającym z sufitu kwasem. Nie ruszaj się przez chwilę..._

Gdy lekkie światełko owinęło ciało węża otulając go warstwą ochronną, popełzał w głąb groty, a G. została zupełnie sama w otaczającej ją ciemności i wilgoci. Owinęła się szczelniej szatą i poprawiła kaptur. Skoro kropla potrafi wypalić dziurę w skórze węża, to co zrobi z jej skórą? Będzie musiała podziękować Snape'owi za tę szatę.

Qeabi powiedział, że nic jej tu nie grozi, to może mu zaufać, prawda? Opatrzy ranę na czole na tyle, na ile jest to możliwe w ciemnościach i zdrzemnie się przez chwilę.


	46. Chapter 46

Rozdział 45.

Jej nowy przyjaciel wrócił, tak jak obiecał, z dwoma kawałkami drewna. Powrót zajął mu nieco więcej czasu, bo jako wąż przecież nie ma rąk, by móc chwycić cokolwiek. Gina była mu ogromnie wdzięczna. Trochę ciepła i światła poprawiło jej nastrój, który zdążył w trakcie drzemki nieco opaść. Tak, zdecydowanie taka ciemna…ciemność nie wpływała na nią korzystnie.

Szli w tunelu przez pięć dni, Qeabi jako wąż zachował swoje wyczucie czasu, nie potrzebował słońca, by wiedzieć, jaka jest pora dnia. Przed wyjściem z groty zatrzymał ją.

_- Tutaj czaka na ciebie pierwszy smok Bao - Tiana. Będzie niewielki, to jeden z rasy Żmijozębów. Zapewne wiesz, że jest bardzo jadowity. Jego jad jest równie silny, co mój, jednak ma go o wiele więcej. Nie musisz się obawiać ognia, akurat ten nie potrafi nim ziać. Jedyne, na czym musisz się skupić, to uniknięcie jego kłów, a będzie to trudne, bo jest bardzo szybki dzięki swojej filigranowej jak na smoka budowie. W grocie jest nieco światła ze szczelin w sklepieniu, tuż nad nami jest przełęcz, na którą stąd, mam nadzieję wyjdziemy. Bao specjalnie umieszcza smoki na etapach, gdzie jest się już wyczerpanym po wcześniejszych zmaganiach, jesteś więc gotowa? Możemy odpocząć, jeśli tego chcesz…_

_- W tej ciemności jakoś nie potrafię odpoczywać i chyba o to właśnie chodzi…Jak mam go pokonać? _

_- Wiesz, że nie mogę ci pomóc. Chciałbym, ale nie mogę. Bao już przy wizycie Tom'a Riddle'a przekazał nam, że możemy zrobić wszystko, wskazać drogę, w twoim wypadku powiedzieć co nieco na jej temat lub niebezpieczeństw i tego, co może cię czekać przy starciu ze smokiem, jednak pokonanie go należy tylko i wyłącznie do ciebie. _

_- Rozumiem i dziękuję, że tu jesteś. Teraz wiem, jak małą mam wiedzę na temat smoków…_

_- Niekoniecznie. Bao wybierał smoki zawsze z wyjątkową dokładnością. Brał tylko takie, które były ostatnimi z rodu i takie, które miały w sobie coś szczególnego, coś, co je odróżniało od rodaków. Dlatego go nie rozpoznałaś. Jak widzisz, jest to Żmijoząb, ale kolor się nie zgadza, bo one zwykle są czerwone, prawda? A ten, który czyha tuż za tamtą skałą, jest błękitny i jest że tak powiem, gładki. Nie ma kolców. Ma za to ostre, długie pazury. Jedno draśnięcie i po tobie, bo również w nich kryje swój jad. _

_- No dobrze…To do dzieła. Nie chcę, by coś się tobie stało, więc może przejdziesz na drugą stronę? Jak go pokonam, to dołączę._

_- Jak go pokonasz…Będę tam czekał. Powodzenia._

Gdy tylko Qeabizos znalazł się przy wejściu do tunelu, który prowadziłby dalej, wyszła z groty wyciągając miecz z pochwy. Zadzwonił swoim charakterystycznym dźwiękiem, który przypomniał jej spotkanie setki lat temu z samurajem Shichinosuke Mutsuhito podczas jednej z wypraw do Japonii wraz z jej ojcem. Shichinosuke wdzięczny za uleczenie jego syna z ciężkiej choroby wręczył Salazarowi miecz, który służył rodzinie Mutsuhito od pokoleń. Georginie natomiast przekazał całą swoją wiedzę na temat sztuki posługiwania się samurajską bronią. To były niezapomniane, pełne wrażeń chwile, które zawsze z radością wspominała.

Smok słysząc dźwięk stali wynurzył się zza skały i leniwie przeciągnął rozdziewając paszczę jakby chciał ziewnąć.

- Wyrwałam cię ze snu, co, jaszczurko?

Smok rozprostował nagle skrzydła i w mgnieniu oka był już przy niej. Nogi się pod nią ugięły, a wyobraźnia podsunęła pierwsze obrazy jej śmierci przez ugryzienie, a raczej odgryzienie czegoś, zapewne głowy przez Żmijozęba.

Przez umysł przebiegła jej pewna myśl, że w cale nie musi ginąć, podobnie smok. On przecież wykonuje tylko…hm, swoją pracę jakby nie patrzeć.

Uchyliła się unikając silnych szczęk zwierzęcia i padła na ziemię, by być bliżej jego nóg. W ciasnej grocie nie może używać skrzydeł, więc jak unieszkodliwi mu nogę, będzie mogła się prześlizgnąć i wbiec do groty, do której on już się nie zmieści.

I tak zrobiła.

Mieczem nadcięła ścięgno jednej z umięśnionych nóg smoka, który powodowany bólem ryknął przeciągle i padł na skałę, jakby chciał się podeprzeć przed upadkiem. G. natomiast momentalnie podniosła się z klęczek i ruszyła przed siebie, by jak najszybciej znaleźć się w korytarzu prowadzącym na kolejny etap wspinaczki.

Smok pomimo rany nie dawał za wygraną. Kulejąc człapał za nią chcąc uszczknąć sobie na pożegnanie kawałek jej nogi, ewentualnie ręki.

Nie udało mu się, bo Gina weszła już do groty, do której zmieściła się tylko jego szyja. Było ciasno i musiała na kolanach czołgać się, by wyjść z korytarza, lecz w połowie drogi zatrzymała się.

-_ Qeabi, przecież ja mogę go uleczyć! To nie pomaga w dostaniu się na górę, prawda? Bao nie będzie miał nic przeciwko…Chyba. _

_- On cierpi, myślę, że to dobry pomysł._

G. nie zastanawiając się więcej obróciła się z trudnością w ciasnym tunelu i popełzła w stronę smoczej groty.

- Episkey! _Cholera, nadal krwawi!_

- _Spróbuj jeszcze raz. To smok, zaklęcie może działać słabiej…_

_- A tak, racja. _Episkey! Episkey Maxima! _Qeabi, to działa! Zostanie głęboka blizna, ale jemu to raczej nie będzie przeszkadzało. _

_- Idźmy dalej._

_- Tak jest._

Gdy zbliżali się do końca wąż ponownie się odezwał.

- _Zamknij oczy. Wyjdziemy teraz na światło słoneczne, a mamy południe, więc możesz uszkodzić sobie wzrok po czasie spędzonym w ciemnościach. Będę cię prowadził, zaufaj mi._

_- Dobrze, więc wychodźmy._

Światło raziło ją pomimo zaciśniętych powiek. Szła zgodnie ze wskazówkami Qeabiego, który mówił jej jak i gdzie ma stawiać stopy. Wreszcie dotarli do zacienionego miejsca, więc G. mogła już otworzyć oczy.

- _No dobrze, to gdzie teraz?_

_- Na spoczynek. Minęłaś pierwszy tysiąc i to w szybkim tempie. Jeszcze cztery smoki, a na kolejne musisz mieć nieco więcej sił. Wejdźmy na przełęcz, o której mówiłem, jest tam bezpiecznie, żadne stworzenie nie zbliża się do niego, bo wyczuwa obecność smoka pod sklepieniem jego jaskini._

_- Co ja bym zrobiła bez ciebie? _

_- Poradziłabyś sobie, lecz trwałoby to dłużej._

_- I o wiele smutniej i samotniej…Są tu w ogóle jakieś drzewa? Dobrze by było rozpalić ognisko i wrzucić coś na ruszt…_

_- Ja preferuję surowe…_

_- Oh, też bym tak chciała, ale mam ogromną ochotę na jakiś pieczony kawałek mięsa._

_- Drzew tu nie ma, same skały. _

_- A coś ,co nie jest insektem i co można upolować?_

_- Jakieś dwa kilometry stąd, idąc wzdłuż wschodniego zbocza można dojść do jeziorka, są tam ryby._

_- Zatem czeka mnie surowa rybka na obiad. _

_- Nie mogłabyś wypić tego eliksiru, którego otrzymałaś od tego Snape'a?_

_- Wolę zachować go na takie okazję, jak ten tunel, a z tego co mówiłeś, będzie ich jeszcze sporo. Póki mam, jak zdobyć posiłek, zaoszczędzę na eliksirach._

_- Rozsądnie. Dobrze więc. Chodźmy do jeziorka. I ja nie pogardzę daniem z ryb._

Zbocze góry prowadziło co prawda do bezpiecznego miejsca, jednak samo w sobie do bezpiecznych nie należało. Wąska półka, prawie jak gzyms prowadziła do jeziora, a pod skalnym wypustem ciągnęła się tysiąc metrów w dół przepaść. Byli we wnętrzu góry, więc po drugiej stronie widać było identyczną ścianę, jak ta, po jakiej szli. Pojedyncze promienie słońca oświetlały przełęcz, bo góra była niejako przekrojona na pół, choć szczyt zakrywały już gęste chmury, można było przez chwilę nacieszyć się ciepłem promieni na twarzy. Zupełnie inaczej było już w miejscu, gdzie mieli nocować, na skale będącej dachem domu pierwszego smoka w kolejnej przełęczy, pod którą kryła się przepaść. Tam słońce sięgało i nie szczędziło światła skałom, które były równie ciepłe, co piasek na plaży.

Jeziorko było niewielkie, lecz bardzo głębokie. I również w tym miejscu roiło się od głazów rozmaitej wielkości. Nie było tam żadnej roślinności oraz nawet najmniejszego śladu mchu.

- _Jak te ryby mogą żyć w czymś takim? Wygląda, jakby wymarło._

_- Mogą żyć i żyje im się tu bardzo wygodnie. Ten zbiornik to tylko mała część większego, to jakby podwodny korytarz do tej rzeki, która płynie u podnóża góry, a wpada do oceanu. Chodź._

G. rozebrała się do bielizny, do łydki przywiązała pasek z różdżką, a w lewą dłoń chwyciła sztylet i wskoczyła za wężowatym przyjacielem do wody.

Taki widok miała przed sobą tylko raz. Gdy wraz z ojcem nurkowali w wodach morza Karaibskiego. Rafa koralowa, mnóstwo roślinności podwodnej, kolorowe ryby i jasny, delikatny i sypki piasek na dnie. Nie mogła użyć zaklęcia bąblogłowy, bo to by się równało z użyciem magii w celu zdobycia pożywienia i dyskwalifikacją, więc po minucie musiała ponownie się wynurzyć, a za nią Qeabi.

_- Tam jest pięknie!_

_- Myślę, że znasz rośliny z dna morza nadające się do spożycia. Je zdobędziesz z łatwością. Ja zajmę się upolowaniem jakiejś ryby. _

_- Tylko nie wbijaj w nią swoich zębów, bo padnę po jednym kęsie takiej rybki._

_- Spokojnie, dusić też potrafię. Uważaj, by się nie skaleczyć. Każda kropla twojej krwi tutaj, to dziesiątki głodnych rekinów chwilę potem, a nie są to zwykłe rekiny._

_- Niezwykłe? Czyli jakie?_

_- Niektóre są większe od smoka, którego miałaś okazję poznać._

_- Rozumiem. Będę uważała. Ty też uważaj. A tak nawiasem, to od kiedy Mamby potrafią nurkować? _

I już go nie było. Z całą pewnością zasługiwał na swoje imię, bo dzięki szybkości, z jaką złapał dużą, jadalną rybę, nie musiał się przejmować tym, że nie jest wężem morskim, a jedynie wężem drzewnym. Cóż, różne sytuacje wymagają różnych środków. G. natomiast zebrała kilka rodzajów roślin wodnych, których często używała do eliksirów. Gdy już wrócili do pierwszej przełęczy, a Gina rozbiła namiot na skale kryjącej w swoim wnętrzu smoka, zabrała się do przygotowania posiłku. Niezbyt uśmiechało się jej zajadać wodorostami i surową rybą, ale nie miała innego wyjścia. Eliksiry były na „czarną godzinę" i musiała je oszczędzać.

- _Qeabizosie, smacznego! _

_- W moim wypadku, jak najbardziej, dziękuję. Martwię się jednak o ciebie, ludzie nie jedzą surowego mięsa, prawda? _

_- Tak, to prawda, choć z rybami bywa różnie. Nie przejmuj się, gorsze rzeczy mam za sobą, jedna surowa rybka mi nie zaszkodzi. _

_- Może jednak pójdę poszukać drewna?_

_- Naprawdę, nie musisz. Mam z resztą przy sobie sól i kilka innych przypraw, wzięłam na wszelki wypadek, więc nie będzie tak źle. _

Qeabi nie odezwał się więcej na temat ryby. Skoro jego nowa pani tego sobie życzyła, musiał to uszanować. Gdy G. skończyła swój posiłek, wpełzła do namiotu na zasłużony spoczynek.

_- Ty nie idziesz? _

_- Będę stał na czatach, w razie, gdyby coś mogło się stać…Tu nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Śpij spokojnie._

_- Wiesz, możemy się zmienić…_

_- Nie przesadzaj…Ja wyśpię się na twoich plecach, gdy będziesz się wspinała po tej skale, po której dzisiaj szliśmy do jeziorka._

_- CO?! Mam wejść na tą pionową ścianę? _

_- To jedyna droga. Musisz w ten sposób pokonać pięćset metrów, tam znów się zatrzymamy na odpoczynek. Z każdym metrem będzie coraz trudniej, G. _

_- Ooh…No dobrze. To dobranoc, __Qeabi_. _Dziękuję…_

Przed zaśnięciem przypomniała sobie, że miała pisać do Severusa. Od czasu ich spotkania minęły już dwa tygodnie, choć upływu tego czasu w ogóle nie zauważyła. Wyciągnęła dziennik z wewnętrznej kieszeni plecaka, który mrugał jaskrawym światłem, jakby naładowany nieodczytanymi wiadomościami.

- O cholera…- mruknęła cicho do siebie.

_Snape musiał się okropnie martwić, skoro zapisał kilka stron_. . - pomyślała.

_Slytherin, odezwij się…_

_Slytherin, co się dzieje? _

_Jesteś tam?_

_I to jest ten sposób na ukaranie mnie? Kiepski._

_Wiem, że tam jesteś._

_Odezwij się wreszcie! Mieliśmy umowę!_

_Georgina, natychmiast odpisz._

_Dwa tygodnie! Dwa! Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że Albus wyrywa sobie właśnie brodę?_

_Dobra, żartowałem z tą brodą. Ale na Merlina odezwij się wreszcie! Pokonałaś już pierwszego smoka?_

_No dobra, latarka mogła paść. Rozumiem._

_Odezwij się!_

Takich wiadomości były dziesiątki.

_O tak, Snape się zmartwił, i to okropnie, bo to raczej nie w jego stylu, by ot tak sobie pisać w ten sposób…Ale czemu by nie? Zaraz…A czy ja bym się tak martwiła? Zapewne…No dobra, to Snape, przecież on nie martwi się o nikogo. Cholera._

Poczuła, jak wszystkie wspomnienia wracają do niej z nieodpartą siłą. To, jak ją krzywdził, zdradził zaufanie…I jeszcze gorsze – że nie potrafiła określić uczucia, którym go obdarzyła. Poczuła bolesne ukłucie w klatce. Czy to była nienawiść, czy może miłość? A może zauroczenie? Między tymi wszystkimi uczuciami był jeden wspólny punkt, mianowicie przepaść. Jak można kogoś jednocześnie kochać i nienawidzić? A może to tylko fizyczny pociąg? Snape zawsze miał to _coś_, co potrafiło wywołać w niej dreszcz. To z tego powodu tak chętnie wciągała go w te ich gierki. Najbardziej przeraził ją jednak fakt, że tej iskry nie czuła, gdy był przy niej Jeremiah, ani gdy całowała Syriusza. To nie było to samo…

_- I po co ja się w to wszystko wplątuje? Czy nie jest dla mnie za wcześnie na mężczyzn? Tak, zdecydowanie tak. Ale co poradzę na to, że oni bez przeszkód wkraczają w moje życie? A ja im na to pozwalam, zachęcam…Aaa!_ – Krzyknęła do siebie w myślach, nie chciała martwić Qeabiego, który tak wiernie przy niej trwał. Nie mogąc uspokoić myśli drążących w jej głowie dziury, wypiła mocną dawkę eliksiru nasennego i chwilę potem zasnęła.


	47. Chapter 47

Rozdział 46.

Po przebudzeniu się zauważyła, że ściska w dłoni dziennik.

_Cholera, nie napisałam do Snape'a!_

Szybko, jakby to miało coś dać, wyciągnęła z plecaka wieczne pióro i zaczęła opisywać wydarzenia z dni, które miały miejsce od jej ostatniej korespondencji.

W wiadomości zawarła wytłumaczenie, że nie miała jak napisać, ponieważ znajdowała się w ciemnym tunelu, którego on, Severus przecież znał. Potem opisała, jak położyła się spać zapominając ze zmęczenia (a raczej z powodu eliksiru nasennego), że miała mu napisać wiadomość, a na samym końcu napisała o swoim nowym przyjacielu, który tak wiernie jej strzeże i pilnuje, by nic się nie stało.

Zadowolona, że w końcu mogła podzielić się wrażeniami z odbytej dotychczas wędrówki, ponownie rzuciła się na poduszki zamykając dziennik, który jednak po chwili zaświecił jasnym, wręcz oślepiającym światłem.

_- Rozumiem._

_- Tylko tyle? _

_- A chciałabyś więcej? Musiałabyś się deportować, na odległość się nie da._

_- Nie o tym mówię!_

_- To o czym?_

_- Nie udawaj głupszego, niż jesteś._

_- Zaraz, ale to mój tekst!_

_- Chodziło mi o to, że napisałeś tylko „rozumiem", podczas gdy wczoraj zobaczyłam dziesiątki wiadomości. Nie udawaj mi teraz, że się nie martwiłeś._

_- Tak, martwiłem się. Zadowolona?_

_- Jak najbardziej. _

Po dłuższej chwili bez odzewu z jego strony, stwierdziła, że kontynuowanie tej rozmowy nie ma sensu.

_- Muszę już iść, upolować jakiegoś chrabąszcza na śniadanie. Napiszę, jak tylko będę mogła._

_- Kiedy?_

_- Nie wiem ile zajmie mi wspinaczka po wschodniej ścianie, ale myślę, że za dwa dni._

_- To krócej niż tydzień._

_- Mogę nie pisać, skoro to za często dla ciebie._

_- Nic takiego nie powiedziałem._

_- W takim razie do…napisania za dwa dni._

_- Uważaj na siebie._

_- Oczywiście. _

I zamknąwszy dziennik, schowała go do plecaka, by chwilę później przygotować się do dalszej wędrówki. W głowie miała mętlik. Dlaczego chciała napisać do Snape'a zaledwie po dwóch dniach? Czy to była tęsknota? Ale za czym? Za jego torturami, gwałtami i wyzwiskami? A może za nim samym, za jego osobowością, inteligencją, elegancją i siłą? Ciepłymi dłońmi, szerokimi barkami, które pomimo tylu jego krzywd, paradoksalnie dawały jej poczucie bezpieczeństwa? _To się kłóci z zasadami logiki! __Nie, to zły tok myślenia. Nienawidzisz go, prawda? I tej wersji się trzymajmy._

Gdy już złożyła namiot i zjadła resztę potrawki z surowej ryby i wodorostów, wraz z Queabi'm ruszyli w drogę.

Wspinaczka nie była ani łatwa ani przyjemna. Skała była niemal gładka i żeby przemieścić się choćby o pół metra, musiała za każdym razem wbijać w lico góry dwa haki, jeden niżej, drugi wyżej, następnie zaczepić na jednym z nich karabinek z liną asekuracyjną, a na drugim stanąć nogą, by unieść się w górę i wbić czekan w jak najdalszą odległość. Po tych czynnościach młotek uwiesiła na szpejarku i wyciągnęła dolny hak, by go następnie wbić wyżej, asekurując się przy tym zwisającym powyżej czekanem. I tak w kółko. Nigdy wcześniej się nie wspinała z profesjonalnym mugolskim sprzętem alpejskim, jedyne co wiedziała, to informacje z krótkiego, przestarzałego przewodnika z zestawu od Albusa, zatem w tych warunkach nie było to łatwe.

Po dwustu metrach była już tak zmęczona, że zawiesiła się na linach przywiązanych do uprzęży i odpoczywała mając nadzieję, że żaden z haków nie wyślizgnie się ze skały, co zmusiłoby ją do użycia różdżki w celu uniknięcia śmierci. Nie mogła pozwolić sobie na dyskwalifikację na tak dużej wysokości, zbyt wiele miała do stracenia.

Qeabi spał owinięty wokół talii dziewczyny, tak, jak obiecał. G. musiała go długo namawiać do zasłużonego odpoczynku, aż w końcu dał za wygraną.

Spragniona odkręciła korek bukłaku z wodą, który zwisał swobodnie przy uprzęży. Zgodnie z tym, co mówił Qeabi, po pięciuset metrach znajduje się zbiornik ze słodką, pitną wodą, więc nie musiała jej oszczędzać. Do półki w ścianie góry zostało jej około trzysta metrów. Da radę. Jeszcze trochę…

Gdy poczuła, że mięśnie otrzymały niewielką dawkę odpoczynku, wspinała się dalej zgodnie z zasadami wspinaczki, z przewodnika i tymi, które nakreślił jej Snape przy ich ostatnim posiłku, co oczywiście nie było łatwe zwłaszcza przy jej temperamencie. Łapała się na tym, że nie zaczepiała liny o hak lub wbijała je w zbyt dużej odległości od siebie, co groziło porażką.

Po przejściu połowy kilometra po pionowej ścianie, oblana potem, spragniona, głodna i palącymi ze zmęczenia mięśniami runęła na ku jej zdziwieniu, miękkie podłoże. Okazało się, że skała była porośnięta wilgotnym mchem, którego z radości aż ucałowała.

_- Qeabi! Już jesteśmy! Zobacz!_

Wąż natychmiastowo przebudził się i wysunął rękawem na powierzchnię rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu niebezpieczeństwa. Gdy już stwierdził, że nic im nie grozi, odezwał się:

_- Gratuluję. _

_- Dzięki, przyjacielu…Jestem wyczerpana…_

_- Wiem i dlatego muszę cię poprosić, byś natychmiast rozbiła namiot. Za godzinę zajdzie słońce, nie będzie już tu docierało żadne światło i nie będzie nic widać. Ja pójdę poszukać czegoś do jedzenia._

_- Dobrze, spotkamy się tu za godzinę. Ja pójdę poszukać jakiegoś drewna do ogniska. Uważaj na siebie._

Wnęka w ścianie przełęczy była wyjątkowo duża, docierało do niej słońce, choć wciąż było wilgotno. Na szczęście wokół nich było nieco bardziej zielono, niż poprzednio. W małym jeziorku nabrała wody, a po dłuższych poszukiwaniach znalazła kilka gałęzi, z których potem rozpaliła ognisko umożliwiające jej upieczenie sporego gryzonia upolowanego przez jej przyjaciela węża. Nie był to obfity i smaczny obiad, do którego przyzwyczaił ją Hogwart, ale po tylu dniach bez owego posiłku w ustach, zjadła kawałki chudego mięsa w przeciągu kilku minut. Po kąpieli w jeziorku i namowach Qeabizosa udała się do namiotu na spoczynek, lecz przed snem opisała wszystko Severusowi w dzienniku.

- _Gdy przejdziemy na drugą stronę tej…yyy, jak to nazwałaś?_

_- Wnęka._

_- Tak, to natkniemy się na jezioro, które musisz przepłynąć o własnych siłach. Co gorsza, jest tam mnóstwo głodnych stworzeń, od rekinów, o których już ci wspominałem, po pijawki płetwiaste poruszające się w wodzie z zawrotną jak na te warunki prędkością. _

_- Jezioro nie jest duże, szybko mi pójdzie._

_- Nie ulegaj złudzeniu. To, że drugi brzeg jest blisko, nie oznacza, że łatwo będzie je przepłynąć. Woda jest gęsta i bardzo zimna. W tej temperaturze zmęczenie dopadnie cię w mgnieniu oka._

_- Wezmę więc eliksir pieprzowy, rozgrzeje mnie i wzmocni._

_- To dobry pomysł. Ale co zrobisz z atakującymi cię stworzeniami?_

_- Tu już mam problem. Jak mam je pokonać w wodzie?_

_- Z tym muszę cię już zostawić. Powiem tylko, że masz już wiedzę potrzebną do tego, przeszukaj tylko pamięć._

_- Łatwo powiedzieć. Moja pamięć nie jest już pierwszej młodości…No dobrzeeee….Cofnijmy się więc daleko, daleko o niemal tysiąc lat. Co ojciec wiedział na temat stworzeń wodnych? Hmmm, że zawsze są głodne…_

_- To prawda, a już szczególnie wygłodzone są tutaj, w tym jeziorze. _

_- Może zrobię coś, by nie chciały mnie zjeść? Ah, nie możesz mi odpowiedzieć, ale wydaje mi się to dobry pomysł. Jaki eliksir mógłby to załatwić? Wiem, a może po prostu wezmę eliksir niewidzialności?! Nie zauważą mnie…A niech to, może i mnie nie zobaczą, ale wyczują…Zatem…Nie mogę pachnieć jak potencjalny obiad! _

_- Chcesz znać moje zdanie? Gdybym miał do wyboru zjeść tego szczura, co ostatnio, a skosztować ciebie, to wybrałbym ciebie. Bez urazy oczywiście, nie zamierzam cię zjeść…Pachniesz po prostu jakbyś była najsmaczniejszym kąskiem, więc myślę, że nie łatwo będzie ci usunąć ten zapach._

_- No dobrze, co ja mam w swoim kuferku…Zioła, eliksiry, przyprawy…Hmm, w sumie nic, co mogłoby zniwelować…_- I tu przerwała, by chwilę potem entuzjastycznie wręcz wybuchnąć radością. – _Eliksir pieprzowy przecież ma w swoim składzie wyciąg z korzenia krzewu jaśminu, ma intensywny zapach i niweluje te, z którymi się styka, dlatego pieprzowy tak ładnie pachnie, inaczej byłby nie do przełknięcia przy tak paskudnym smaku! No jasne! _

_- Wystarczy ci go, by go wypić i natrzeć nim skórę?_

_- Obawiam się, że zużyję cały zapas. Jedna fiolka do wypicia, trzy do nasmarowania ciała. Będzie gorąco…Dosłownie. _

Uśmiechnęła się i zaczęła rozbierać, a chwilę potem nacierać eliksirem. Do łydki standardowo przymocowała sztylet, a w lewej ręce dzierżyła kryształową różdżkę w gotowości.

- _Czy dasz radę przejść brzegiem z moim plecakiem? _

_- Obawiam się, że jest dla mnie za ciężki, ale postaram się coś wymyślić._

_- Może go zwyczajnie potraktuję zaklęciem zmniejszającym?_

_- Nie, tego zrobić nie możesz. Myślę, że lepiej będzie, jak przywiążesz do niego linę, którą jakoś przeczołgam na drugi brzeg razem z bagażem._

_- A nie mogę po niego po prostu wrócić? _

_- Straciłabyś sporo czasu i sił._

_- Może lepiej wezmę go na plecy?_

_- Nasiąknie wodą i pociągnie cię w dół._

_- Ah, też racja. _

_- Nie martw się o niego, przeciągnę go zanim ty skończysz płynąć._

_- Dobrze więc, to do zobaczenia na mecie. _

_Witaj. Dziś udało mi się przepłynąć to gęste jeziorko. Pokąsały mnie nieco pijawki, mam kilka zadrapań, ale nic poważniejszego mi się nie stało. Woda była okropnie zimna, czułam to pomimo eliksiru pieprzowego. Zniwelował mój zapach, więc nie dopadł mnie żaden z rekinów i muren. Rozbiliśmy obóz tuż przed kolejnym zboczem. Wiesz zapewne, że jest to zbocze, na którym trzeba pokonać drugiego smoka. Jest tu w ciągu dnia dużo słońca, wodę czerpiemy ze strumienia, jest tu ogólnie zielono i mamy mnóstwo drewna na ognisko. Znalazłam też kawałek giętkiej gałęzi, nie potrafię rozpoznać gatunku, ale jest bardzo elastyczna, mam też kilka włosów jednorożca, więc zgodnie z twoją radą, zrobię kuszę, w razie gdyby mój plan A nie wypalił. Qeabi wyruszył na poszukiwanie czegoś do jedzenia, ja właśnie wróciłam z niewielkiego lasu, gdzie znalazłam dużo grzybów i trochę owoców. Powiedział, że będę potrzebowała dużo siły na jutro, że smok, którego będę musiała pokonać, to Śpiący Drzewny, zatem muszę się porządnie wyspać i ogrzać. Zaczyna mnie męczyć, że tu ciągle jest pod górkę. Gdyby nie Qeabi, to odpadłabym już po pierwszym smoku…Wiem, pomyślisz teraz, że jestem słaba, ale sam przyznasz, że to miejsce jest jakoś dziwnie przygnębiające, odbiera wszelkie siły i motywację…_

Ucięła nie wiedząc, co jeszcze może mu powiedzieć. Poczuła w sobie pewną iskrę, która zachęcała do napisania mu, że nie może znieść myśli o tym, że pomimo tego, co jej zrobił, chce jak najszybciej się z nim zobaczyć, że jest tak bardzo rozdarta pomiędzy nienawiścią, a…a czymś, co łudząco przypominało to rozkoszne, ciepłe uczucie miłości, w której istnienie przestała już wierzyć...

Złapała się za głowę pocierając skronie. To wszystko było zbyt skomplikowane…

Jak można pokochać kogoś takiego jak on? I po raz setny – czym jest miłość? Czy jest nią to, co do niego poczuła? Umysł podpowiadał, że jest to niemożliwe. Nie da się zapomnieć, blizny są zbyt głębokie, rany były aż nadto bolesne, by miały odejść w zapomnienie i mimo, iż w pewnym sensie zagoiły się, wciąż sączyły ból, upokorzenie i przeszywający smutek.

Nie ma nic gorszego, niż niepewność siebie samej. Niż nieufność do siebie samej. Tak, tego słowa szukała – nieufność. Teraz była pewna, co musi się wydarzyć, by człowiek uświadomił sobie, że nie zna już siebie samego.

Z tymi cierpkimi rozważaniami rozpoczęła pisanie listu do Syriusza. Nie odzywała się do niego od czasu wyjazdu. Musi mu napisać, że wszystko w porządku, że jest bezpieczna…No, prawie…I że…że…Co? Tęskni? Nie. Pragnie? Nie. No to może myśli o nim? Też nie…Bo to byłoby kłamstwem.

Nie, nie może tego napisać. Zwłaszcza, że list będzie przekazany poprzez dziennik Snape'a…

Posmutniała jeszcze bardziej i zaczęła opisywać, co udało się już osiągnąć i co ją jeszcze czeka w zmaganiach z tą przeklętą górą unikając wszystkiego, co ma związek z emocjami.

Pokonanie drugiego smoka było o wiele trudniejsze niż wspinaczka, przepłynięcie jeziora i nauka wróżbiarstwa razem wzięte. Smok nie był wiele większy od poprzednika. Jako Śpiący Drzewny posiadał zielono brązowe łuski i potrafił skutecznie wtopić się w otoczenie, by potem zaatakować znienacka i jego gabaryty w ogóle mu w tym nie przeszkadzały. Georgina postanowiła wystawić mu przynętę i po jednym z drzew tworzących jego gniazdo, wspiąć się do kolejnego korytarza w skalnym zboczu góry podczas gdy on będzie konsumował miąższ z wnętrza jednego z tropikalnych drzew. Plan był dobry i można by pomyśleć, że bezbłędny, ale znając jej szczęście, które jak zawsze było wyjątkowo kapryśne, musiała szybko z niego zrezygnować. Smok, w przeciwieństwie do innych przedstawicieli gatunku Śpiących Drzewnych okazał się być mięsożerny i nie był zainteresowany zjedzeniem leżącej na ziemi papki, skupił się raczej na skosztowaniu ludzkiego mięsa, więc gdy tylko znalazła się blisko drzewa, po którym miała się wspiąć, posyłał w jej kierunku strugę zielonej mgiełki. Gdyby nie szaty ze smoczej skóry, miałaby ciało poparzone żrącą chmurką kwasu wydobywającą się z gardzieli zwierzęcia. Nie mając już nadziei na powodzenie planu A, wyciągnęła kuszę, naciągnęła bełt i wystrzeliła trafiając smoka w oko. Ryknął boleśnie wypuszczając jeszcze większe kłęby kwasu, przez co dłonie G, zostały poparzone pomimo rękawic ochronnych. Poziom adrenaliny wciąż zmuszał ją do działania, więc rozwinęła linę zaczepiając jeden koniec do uprzęży, a drugi z hakiem zarzuciła na jedną z gałęzi, po której przedostała się potem do dziury w skale będącej wejściem do kolejnego, długiego korytarza. Smok wił się niemiłosiernie i w furii zaczął wymachiwać skrzydłami raniąc je o gałęzie drzew i skały.

- _Możesz go jakoś spowolnić? –_ odezwał się Qeabi wysuwając się jednocześnie z rękawa dziewczyny.

- _Mogę. Biedaczysko, poranił całe skrzydła…Immobilus! _

Smok przestał się wierzgać, więc chwilę potem uleczyła jego rany, a następnie używając wyczerpującego zaklęcia odtwarzania, przywróciła mu wybite oko.

Zaklęcie to wymagało dużego pokładu energii, więc zanim weszła w głąb korytarza, zjadła z Qeabim mały posiłek i popiła eliksirami.

Czekała na nich kręta, stroma droga bez światła oraz bez możliwości znalezienia pożywienia i wody. Muszą więc pokonać kilometr ciasnej, mrocznej głębi góry w dwa dni. Tylko na tyle starczy prowiantu…


	48. Chapter 48

Rozdział 47.

_- Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, skąd biorą się te toksyny kapiące z tego jakby sufitu, ale wiem, że gdy tylko spotkam Bao, to mu powiem, że durniejszej trasy to już nie mógł wybrać! Dopiero co uleczyłam dłonie z oparzeń, które jak wiesz zdobyłam podczas potyczki ze Śpiącym, a tu kapnęła mi na wierzch lewej ręki kropla tej trucizny. Nie zapowietrzaj się już! Wyleczyłam to!_

_- Przecież dałem ci rękawice do kompletu z szatami, czemu ich nie założyłaś?( I w cale się nie zapowietrzam!)_

_- Zapomniałam założyć...I tak bym nie zdążyła._

_- Zapomniałam…Jakież to proste._

_- Oj przestań już._

_- Czy starczyło prowiantu?_

_- Tak, na dwa dni tak. Na trzeci nie mieliśmy już nic, prócz wody i eliksirów._

_- Mieliście iść dwa, nie trzy dni._

_- Tak, mieliśmy, ale incydent z moją lewą ręką wydłużył czas przejścia._

_- Ile ci zostało eliksirów?_

_- Tylko połowa z tego, co wzięłam._

_- Przed wejściem do labiryntu postaraj się wstrzymać powietrze._

_- Co? Czemu?_

_- Twój wężowaty przyjaciel ci nie powiedział?_

_- Nie rozmawialiśmy jeszcze o tym. Udało mi się wreszcie namówić go na drzemkę, więc porozmawiam z nim o tym, jak się obudzi._

_- Musisz wstrzymać powietrze na niemal dwie minuty. Dodam jeszcze, że musisz przebiec przez ten jakby przedsionek._

_- Po co mam wstrzymać powietrze i dlaczego mam biec?_

_- Po pierwsze, tuż przed wejściem do labiryntu, czyli w przedsionku, mieszka Rosyjski Usypiacz Czarny. Zwykle są one ogromne, ale ten jest wyjątkowy. Jest bardzo mały, wielkości dorosłego hipogryfa i wytwarza o wiele więcej gazu usypiającego, niż przeciętny Usypiacz Czarny._

_- Ale posiłki spożywa tak samo, jak te duże, prawda?_

_- Tak, najpierw się zaczai w miejscu, gdzie go nie dojrzysz, a potem wypuści gaz. Ty wdychając go uśniesz, a on cię potem skonsumuje. Najlepsze w nich jest to, że niczego się wtedy nie czuje._

_- Najlepsze? Widzę, że bardzo ci się ten gatunek podoba…_

_- Owszem, gdy udaje mi się zdobyć ich gaz, stosuję go do eliksiru nasennego, a niektóre frakcje do przeciwbólowego._

_- No dobrze, wstrzymać powietrze. Ale jaka jest gwarancja, że nie zaatakuje mnie widząc, że nie zasnęłam?_

_- Zazwyczaj nie zabierają się za jedzenie, gdy ofiara stoi jeszcze na nogach._

_- Wydaje się proste zadanie. I nawet nie muszę z nim walczyć. Ale dlaczego muszę biec?_

_- Ponieważ w przedsionku znajdują się pędy Diabelskich Sideł. Gdy przystaniesz choć na chwilę, złapią cię i unieruchomią, a wtedy z pewnością będziesz musiała złapać oddech._

_- Próbowałeś kiedyś biec nie oddychając?_

_- …_

_- Ah, no tak, próbowałeś._

_- Labirynt tworzy iluzję, że schodzisz w dół, jednak musisz stawić jej opór. Jeśli poczujesz, że idziesz pod górkę, natychmiast zejdź z tej ścieżki i wybierz taką, gdzie idzie się w dół. To jest tylko złudzenie, oszukuje zmysły, więc jeśli się mu poddasz, zgubisz się momentalnie i już nie wyjdziesz…_

_- Chyba, że zrezygnuje._

_- Tak. W momencie, gdy użyjesz różdżki, labirynt zniknie i będziesz mogła się deportować._

_- Wykluczone._

_- Zatem staraj się iść zawsze w dół. Wiem, że to dziwne, w końcu masz dojść na szczyt, a nie do podnóża góry._

_- Dobrze, postaram się._

_- Droga powinna zająć ci maksymalnie trzy dni, pod warunkiem, że nie zabłądzisz na dobre. Po wyjściu z labiryntu znajdziesz się w lodowej jaskini. Będzie tam bardzo zimno, więc ubierz się najcieplej, jak tylko możesz. W połowie drogi pojawi się czwarty smok._

_- W połowie? Dlaczego w połowie? Przecież inne były na początku kolejnego etapu…_

_- Bao wie, że chłód cię osłabi i będzie ci trudniej pokonać smoka. Będzie to mieszanka Śnieżnego z Rogogonem, więc to wyjątkowo agresywny osobnik. Łatwo go zauważysz, bo w przeciwieństwie do zwykłego Śnieżnego, ma szare łuski. Gdy ja przechodziłem tę próbę, Bao umieścił tam młodego samca, i jeśli do tej pory żaden czarodziej go nie pokonał, będzie on wyrośnięty._

_- Ale ognia nie muszę się bać, prawda? Skoro to mieszanka ze Śnieżnym…_

_- Tak, nie zieje ogniem, ale to nie oznacza, nie będzie chciał odgryźć ci głowy. On atakuje wszystko, co się rusza i pomimo jego wielkości, jest szybki. Miejmy nadzieję, że nie jest to dorosły osobnik._

_- Dobrze więc, w takim razie przygotuję się na oba spotkania z tymi jaszczurami. Czy jest coś jeszcze, co chcesz mi przekazać…Severusie?_

_- Nie. To wszystko, Slytherin._

_- Wiesz, jak mam na imię._

_- Wiem._

_- To czemu go nie używasz?_

_- Bo wiem, że cię to denerwuje._

_- Jesteś przerośniętą nietoperzowatą paskudą, tyle ci powiem._

_- Dziękuję._

_- Aha, i powiedz tej, jak ona tam ma?_

_- Zapewne chodzi ci o profesor numerologii…Leonard. Ma na imię Helena, czy jakoś tak._

_- Tak, jeśli jeszcze raz cię dotknie, choćby przypadkiem, to zdejmę z niej skalp, czy to jasne?_

_- Sam chętnie bym to zrobił, uwierz mi, ta baba nie wyprowadziła się jeszcze z zamku i ciągle za mną łazi, a najgorsze jest to, że pewnie zostanie do kolejnego roku szkolnego, bo nadal nie odnaleziono Vector._

_- Czy Tom wie coś na ten temat?_

_- Wie tylko o samym fakcie, ale podejrzewam, że nie ma z tym nic wspólnego. Jak się czegoś dowiem, to dam znać._

_- Dobrze. Przekaż Albusowi i Syriuszowi, że wszystko w porządku. Muszę się przespać przed jutrzejszym labiryntem._

_- Powiem Albusowi, by przekazał kundlowi, może tak być?_

_- Dorośniesz kiedyś?_

_*_

Zatrzymanie powietrza nie stanowiło problemu, gorzej było z bieganiem w tym samym czasie, zwłaszcza, że przy wyjściu z przedsionka chwyciła ją za nogę gałąź Diabelskiego Sidła i ciągnęła z powrotem. Sztyletem odcięła ją i wyswobodziła się, by chwilę potem z opadającymi powiekami wbiec w głąb labiryntu zasypiając tuż za pierwszym zakrętem.

W labiryncie spędziła trzy dni. Ciągle dawały się we znaki oszukane zmysły i często schodziła z właściwej ścieżki ale dzięki Qeabi'emu udało się wyjść bez zbędnego krążenia między skalnymi ściankami labiryntu.

*

Trudną przeprawę miała ze smokiem w lodowej jaskini. Nie tylko było przeraźliwie zimno, to w dodatku wciąż czuła senność spowodowaną tym jednym, niefortunnym wdechem w przedsionku Usypiacza Czarnego.  
Gdy znalazła się w lodowym królestwie smoka, nagle przeszła ją myśl, że nie ma żadnych szans na pokonanie strażnika czwartego przejścia. Był zbyt duży, zbyt silny i zdecydowanie za szybki jak dla niej. Postanowiła więc pójść na całość. Qeabizosa odesłała do wyjścia z jaskini, a sama stanęła oko w oko ze smokiem.  
Zwierzę krzątało się i powarkiwało, jakby czekało na swoją ofiarę z nadzieją, że sama wejdzie do wypełnionej ogromem ostrych zębów paszczy.  
Dziewczyna wykorzystała tę jego dziwną pewność siebie i powolnymi, spokojnymi krokami cofnęła się do skalnego przedsionka łączącego labirynt z jaskinią. Do jednej z masywnych skał przybiła największy hak, jaki miała, zaczepiła ring i przełożyła przez niego linę. Trzymając w jednej dłoni jej dwa końce, a w drugiej zaś ostry, samurajski miecz, szła powoli i spokojnie pod czujnym wzrokiem smoka w stronę lewej ściany jaskini rozwijając długi sznur.  
Czuła, jak kropelki potu zamarzają na jej twarzy, jak opadają jej siły będące pod wpływem zatrważająco niskiej temperatury, ale nie chciała dać za wygraną. Już przecież tyle przeszła!  
Do bryły lodu przybiła kolejny hak ze swobodnie poruszającą się w ringu liną. Następnie, wciąż w gotowości i pełnym skupieniu utworzyła na końcu jednej węzeł z pętlą przypominającą nieodłączny element stryczka, jakim posługiwano się dawniej w wieszaniu skazańców, a na drugim końcu liny zaczepiła ostrą kotwicę. Gdy była gotowa, rzuciła ostrożnie końcówkę liny z pętlą tuż przed potężną nogą smoka, a tą z kotwicą, trzymała w dłoni czekając na odpowiedni moment.  
Cierpliwość zwierzęcia w pewnym momencie się skończy i jeśli los się do niej uśmiechnie, wyjdzie z tego cało.  
Smok jednak wydawał się cierpliwszy, niż sądziła. Jakby czekał, aż ona wykona pierwszy ruch. Cóż, jeśli nie chciała tam zamarznąć, musiała przyjąć jego warunki.  
Jak więc rozjuszyć smoka, by ruszył na swoją ofiarę? Bardzo prosto, po prostu rzuciła w niego kawałkiem lodu trafiając w oko.

- Ha! Już drugie oko w tym sezonie! – Krzyknęła, po czym gad wpadł w furię. Zgodnie z planem, jedną z nóg umieścił centralnie w kręgu utworzonym z liny i z pewnością doczłapałby się do celu, gdyby Gina nie poderwała sznura w górę, którego węzeł zacisnął się na jego kostce…Bo to chyba była kostka, prawda? Mniejsza o anatomię smoków. Najważniejszym było teraz to, by nie zmarnować tego jedynego rzutu. Jeśli kotwica nie owinie się wokół wąskiej, długiej szyi łuskowatego potwora i nie zahaczy się o linę, będzie musiała użyć różdżki, by uniknąć śmierci.

- To do dzieła…

Chowając miecz do zdobionej srebrnymi wzorami, skórzanej pochwy, ruszyła przed siebie najszybciej, jak tylko potrafiła. Minąwszy uzbrojony w ostre kolce ogon smoka i cudem, rozdziawioną szczękę, znalazła się niemal pod jego brzuchem. Zdezorientowany, zgiął się wpół, by dosięgnąć zębami swojej ofiary, co tylko ułatwiło jej zarzucenie mu wokół szyi liny z kotwicą, która niestety niezgodnie z planem, nie zaczepiła się o niższy fragment sznura, tylko wbiła się w szyję zwierzęcia. Smok zaryczał głośno i zaczął wymachiwać skrzydłami, raniąc Georginę ostrymi jak brzytwy, sączącymi jad łuskami, które pokrywały wierzchnią część błoniastych skrzydeł. Poczuła ciepło krwi na swoim brzuchu więc korzystając z ostatnich chwil wypełnionych adrenaliną, ruszyła biegiem przed siebie.  
Do wyjścia było zaledwie już tylko pół kilometra. Da radę…Chyba.  
Smok, rozjuszony do granic możliwości nie chciał dać za wygraną. Wzniósł się w powietrze, lecz nie zdołał dolecieć nawet pod sklepienie jaskini. W momencie, gdy jego nogi oderwały się od lodowej powierzchni, lina przywiązana do jednej z nich naciągnęła się, ciągając w dół swój drugi koniec, do którego zaczepiona była kotwica, teraz rozrywająca szyję smoka. Litry krwi zabarwiły na czerwono białe wnętrze jaskini.  
Gdy Gina dobiegła do wyjścia, obróciła się jeszcze chcąc sprawdzić, co stało się ze smokiem. Podczas szaleńczego pościgu nie odwróciła się ani nie zatrzymała, popędzana jedynie głośnym rykiem potwora.

- _Qeabi, on umiera…- _Syknęła widząc w oddali męczące się zwierzę.

Wył próbując się podnieść, lecz pogarszało to jedynie jego sytuację. Z przerwanej tętnicy sączyło się mnóstwo krwi. Nie było już dla niego żadnych szans…

- _Nie mogę pozwolić, by cierpiał…_

- _Tak, ale to będzie wymagało użycia różdżki…Nie lepiej go uleczyć?_

_- Co z uleczenia ran, jak on stracił niemal całą krew a ja nie mam eliksiru, który byłby wstanie uzupełnić jej ilość…Muszę go dobić._

Ignorując ranę w brzuchu i jad, który powoli rozchodził się po jej ciele, Georgina podeszła do konającego zwierzęcia, z którego jakby uszła cała furia i agresja. Już wiedział, że za chwilę nastąpi jego koniec.

- Spokojnie…Zaraz będzie po wszystkim.

Duże, czarne oko spojrzało na nią i mogłaby przysiąc, że widziała w nich coś, co w tajemniczy sposób przypominało uznanie.  
Zacisnęła pięści i wzięła kilka uspokajających oddechów, po czym wyciągnęła miecz.

- Nawet nic nie poczujesz…- Szepnęła smutno.

- _Serce smoka ma duże właściwości magiczne, czemu go nie wzięłaś?_

_- Nie wiem. Nie potrafiłam tego zrobić…Wystarczyło mi, że go zabiłam…- _Odpowiedziała ponuro, i siedząc przed namiotem odwijała nasączony krwią i jadem opatrunek popijając eliksiry, bez których nie dożyłaby wieczora.

_- Po to smoki stoją na straży przejść, by stoczyć z nimi walkę, są tu po to, by ginąć, nie musisz się obwiniać…_

_- Eeeh, chodźmy już spać, Qeabi. Jutro czeka nas najgorszy etap tej podróży…_

_*_

_- Dlaczego nie odzywałaś się aż tydzień?!_

- _Potrzebowałam czasu na odpoczynek. Pokonałam ostatniego smoka, ale poważnie mnie zranił, Bao dopiero co mnie wyleczył._

- _Jak to zrobiłaś?_

- _Co?_

- _Jajco. Jak pokonałaś smoka? Przecież potrafi być niewidzialny._

- _Zamknęłam oczy i skupiłam się na słuchaniu. Smok strasznie głośno oddychał, więc mogłam go zlokalizować. Gdy się udało, rzuciłam w jego stronę kulkę, do której włożyłam pyłek kwiatowy. Pyłek osadził się na jego łuskach i wskazał mi jego dokładne położenie oraz gabaryty. Niestety, gdy pchnęłam mieczem w jego tułów, ten zacisnął szczękę na moim ramieniu. Jad rozchodził się szybko, więc nim Bao mnie wyleczył, minęło kilka dni. Smok zginął, zanim straciłam przytomność._

- _Przyjmie cię na nauki?_

- _Tak, zaczynamy od jutra. Wejdziemy do Komnaty Czasu._

- _Do czego?_

- _Do Komnaty Czasu, jego nowy wynalazek. Wchodzisz tam i wychodzisz dwa lata później._

- _Co?!_

- _Ale na ziemi miną tylko dwa dni. Rozumiesz teraz? Jeden dzień na ziemi, to jeden rok w Komnacie Czasu. Nie zdziw się, jak wrócę nieco...odmieniona._

- _Planujesz zmienić się w grzeczną, potulną i posłuszną ślizgonkę?_

- _Grzeczna, potulna i posłuszna raczej gryzie się z „ślizgonka", Severusie._

- _Kiedy wrócisz?_

- _A co, stęskniłeś się za mną?_

- _Raczej za kilkoma aspektami znajomości twojej osoby._

- _Za trzy dni się zobaczymy, okaże się, czy wtedy będziesz taki wygadany. Koszmarnych snów, nietoperzu._

- _Koszmarnych, żmijo._

*

Długie, cienkie i gęste włosy sięgały jej aż za biodra, splotła je więc w warkoczyki, które spięła w ciasny kok. Bao, jako że sam miał długie, czarne włosy, często pokazywał jej, jak skutecznie je upiąć, by nie zawadzały. Ten człowiek posiadał ogromną wiedzę, niemal w każdej dziedzinie. Dwa lata, czy też dwa dni dla reszty świata, minęły niezwykle szybko. Nauczyła się od tego mężczyzny wszystkiego, co sam potrafi. Przeczytała dziesiątki książek, uwarzyła setki eliksirów. Czas spędzony z nim dał jej też ukojenie nerwów, a spokój ducha pozwalał na niezakłócony koszmarami sen. Dawno nie czuła się tak lekko. Jakby nigdy nic złego się nie przytrafiło, a przecież trenowała czarną magię przez okrągłe dwa lata. Sama była zdziwiona, jak szybko nauczyła się nad nią panować i jak potrafi dzięki temu zmniejszyć jej wpływ na siebie samą.  
Teraz, po tak długim dla niej okresie, stojąc przed bramą do Hogwartu, nieco stęskniona za tym miejscem i mieszkańcami zamku, była pewna jednego – Voldemort zniknie z powierzchni ziemi raz na zawsze, wraz ze swoimi cząstkami duszy.  
Do końca wakacji zostało jeszcze kilka tygodni, więc korytarze były puste i ciche. Pewnym krokiem zmierzała ku lochom, w których miała zobaczyć swoją własność i pana w jednym – Severusa Snape'a.

- Wejść. - usłyszała natychmiast po zapukaniu do drzwi. - Mówiłem ci, że przyjdę za godzinę, aż tak trudno ci wytrzymać bez mojego towarzystwa, Albusie? - powiedział rozdrażnionym głosem nie wychylając się zza regału z książkami.

- Albusie? Wiem, że mam sporo lat, ale aż tak staro nie wyglądam..

- Usłyszała dźwięk upadającej książki i szybkie wciągnięcie powietrza przez Mistrza Eliksirów, nie odwracając się do dziewczyny.

- Miałaś być przedwczoraj, dlaczego się spóźniłaś?! - zaczął nerwowo nie wiedząc, jak się zachować.

- Czyżbyś się zamartwiał, Severusie? - spytała podchodząc bliżej.

- Nie, po prostu, spóźniłaś się, myślałem...

- Że coś mi się stało? - przerwała stojąc już kilka cali od mężczyzny.

- Tak, zadowolona? - burknął zakładając ręce na piersiach.

- Nie ma się czego wstydzić. A teraz, mój drogi, przywitaj się ze mną, to niegrzeczne nie witać się ze swoją panią.

- Własnością.

- Też.

Niepewnie rozchylił ramiona i owinął nimi drobną kobietę. Już nie była tak wychudzona jak dawniej. Wyraźnie czuł, że jej ciało nieco się wyrzeźbiło, choć w niektórych miejscach znacznie się zaokrągliła. Ujrzał ją oczami wyobraźni i stanowczo stwierdził, że jak na jego gust, jest idealna.

- Zgadłeś, właśnie tak teraz wygląda moje ciało. - mruknęła wciąż przytulona do profesora, który słysząc te słowa, napiął się jak struna. - Bao dużo mnie nauczył. Choć patrząc na twoją minę, nie muszę wchodzić w twój umysł, by wiedzieć o czym myślisz.

- Podła...

- Żmija, tak wiem. - uśmiechnęła się u uścisnęła go ponownie. - _Stęskniłam _się za tobą.

- Zmieniłaś się. - odpowiedział zmieszany.

- Cóż za trafne stwierdzenie faktu, pięć punktów dla Slytherinu.

- Jednak się myliłem.

- Mój charakter pozostał ten sam, jednak masz rację, zmieniło się, dużo.

- Twój stosunek do mnie również.

- Owszem. Ale o tym porozmawiamy później. Muszę iść do Albusa, Dracona, Lucjusza, Minerwy i...

- Blacka.

- Tak, jego też chcę odwiedzić. - odsunęła się chwytając Severusa za dłonie. - Ale bez obaw, mój panie, nie znalazłam w bibliotece Bao, która z resztą jest pięciokrotnie większa od tej w Hogwarcie, żadnej wzmianki o zerwaniu magii niewolniczej. Zatem, jeśli nie ma już żadnego innego sposobu, do końca życia pozostanę twoją własnością

- I ja twoją. A...

- Nie, nie tknę Blacka, z resztą, poczujesz. I ja też. Ból. Potworny...

- Ale...

- Nie, nie kocham go. Od kiedy ty pytasz o takie sprawy? Nieważne...Dwa lata dały mi dużo możliwości przemyślenia wielu spraw.

- Mogłabyś...

- Nauczę cię blokować przed tym umysł, spokojnie.

- Slytherin!

- Dobrze, już nie będę. - ucałowała go lekko w policzek i teleportowała się do gabinetu dyrektora zostawiając mężczyznę spiętego i skonsternowanego.

*

- Nauczyłam się wchodzić do snów, Bao nazwał to „Legilimencją Snu". Są bardzo duże zalety tego kolejnego wynalazku naszego przyjaciela. Po pierwsze – wynalazł to niedawno, więc Tom nie wie nic na ten temat. Po drugie – ofiara nie czuje nic podczas plądrowania jego umysłu. Po trzecie – nie ma jak się bronić, jeśli sam nie zgłębił tej techniki...I po czwarte – nie ma możliwości, by ukryć jakieś myśli, wspomnienia. Dlatego też wiem, gdzie ukrył horkruksy. Do siebie przyłączył części duszy z dziennika, Nagini oraz z pierścienia. Pozostały więc trzy, bo z tego co wiem, medalion już zniszczyłeś, prawda?

- Tak, fragment z medalionu już nie istnieje. A zniszczył go Harry, mieczem twojego dziadka.

- Severus nie powiedział mi, że Harry to zrobił...

- Nasz kochany Mistrz Eliksirów delikatnie mówiąc, nie przepada za panem Potterem. - zaśmiał się staruszek.

- Racja...Dobrze więc, zostały zatem trzy horkruksy. Diadem mojej matki, kielich Helgi i Harry. Diadem jest w Pokoju Życzeń. Kielich jest w dawnej rezydencji Lucjusza, pod okiem Toma.

- Harry? A jednak? Po tych wszystkich latach moja teoria wreszcie uzyskała potwierdzenie.

- Nie odkryłeś tego sam.

- Oczywiście, wszystko to dzięki pomocy Severusa, rzecz jasna. Wyjaśnił mi, jak wygląda stworzenie horkruksa, ale nie tak, jak to opisują w książkach, pokazał mi to w praktyce, dzięki czemu sam mam jednego. Severus był przy tym, gdy Czarny Pan tworzył ostatniego używając Nagini.

- Twoje okularki aż świecą czarną magią, Albusie. Zupełnie niepozorna rzecz, a kryje w sobie cząstkę duszy wielkiego Dumbledore'a. Nie sądziłam, że jesteś zdolny do czegoś takiego.

- Nie użyłem śmieci człowieka, by go stworzyć.

- Hipogryf to też niewinne stworzenie.

- Czytasz mi w myślach sprawniej niż Severus.

- Z diademem mojej matki nie będzie problemu. - pominęła z obojętnością wspomnienie o Mistrzu Eliksirów. - Miecz dziadka powinien się z nim skutecznie rozprawić. Trudniej będzie z kielichem. Myślałam, by posłać po niego Severusa, ale stracilibyśmy szpiega. Chciałam też pójść tam sama, ale nie chcę lekceważyć Toma. Pobierał nauki u Bao, wie niewiele mniej, niż ja, choć w legilimencji poszło mu znacznie gorzej.

- Wyślijmy Harrego.

- Severus będzie wniebowzięty.

- Nie zakładajmy, że zginie. Odzyska kielich i ukryje go w umówionym miejscu i...

- Kamień wskrzeszenia, jasne. Ale co z tego, jak nadal będzie tkwił w najbardziej obsadzonej przez śmieciożerców posiadłości, prócz ministerstwa oczywiście? Zginie po raz drugi i koniec ze Złotym Chłopcem.

- Tom pozbędzie się swojego horkruksa, co jak mówi przepowiednia, musi się stać. A dzięki jej spełnieniu, ty będziesz mogła spełnić swój, związany z przysięgą, obowiązek zabicia Czarnego Pana. Czar pryśnie wraz ze śmiercią Harrego, więc to nie on będzie musiał być tym, kto go zabije. I wtedy wkroczy do Malfoy Manor cały Zakon, wybije śmierciożerców, a ty pozbędziesz się Toma, ponieważ będzie już osłabiony.

- To prosty, ale dobry plan. Obawiam się jednak, że Potter się na to nie zgodzi.

- Kamień wskrzeszenia będzie skuteczną kartą przetargową. W tym samym momencie, gdy z niego skorzysta, spotka swoich rodziców, jestem pewien, że to go przekona.

- Jesteś większym manipulatorem niż Tom. - zaśmiała się lekko. - Ale to dobrze. Bez takich ludzi przegrywalibyśmy wojny.

- Ustalę termin zgromadzenia Zakonu Feniksa, ale zanim to nastąpi, porozmawiam z Harrym. Myślę, że będzie dobrze, jak się pojawisz na tej rozmowie.

- Daj mi znać kiedy i gdzie.

- Oczekuj mojej sowy.

- Do zobaczenia, Albusie.

- Do zobaczenia, Gino. Przypomnij proszę Severusowi, że jesteśmy umówieni na herbatkę.

- Dobrze. 


	49. Chapter 49

Rozdział 48.

Gina! Nareszcie! - powitał przyjaciółkę Draco.

Dobrze cię widzieć, Georgino. Wyglądasz...bardzo pociągająco. - mruknął Lucjusz całując dłoń młodej kobiety.

Tato! - obruszył się Draco.

Napijesz się czegoś? - zaproponował starszy mężczyzna ignorując karcące spojrzenie syna.

To co zawsze, Lucjuszu.

Widzę, że twój gust co do napojów się nie zmienił. W tym jesteś podobna do Severusa. On pija tylko Ognistą.

Mój kochany wujek bywał tu bardzo często. - parsknął śmiechem. - A gdy już się z ojcem spili, to nadawał o tobie jak najęty. - powiedział Draco.

Naprawdę? Cóż takiego mówił?

„Kiedy ona wróci, dlaczego mi nie odpisuje, niech wreszcie odpisze, wredna baba, mam jej dość, co za żmija, niech już wróci, pewnie ten czarny kretyn ją wykończył, drań, niech tylko ją tknie, Lucjuszu, mam dość słuchania o Ginewrze Weasley" i tak dalej.

Za tę wredną babę, to mu się oberwie.

Opowiadaj, jak tam było. Trening był trudny?

Lucjuszu, gdybym miała określić to w skali od jeden do dziesięciu, dałabym dwadzieścia. - zaśmiała się lekko unosząc przy tym szklankę do ust.

Przecież czarna magia nie sprawia ci trudności. To znaczy, korzystanie z niej. - zaczął Draco.

Owszem, to nie jest problem, ale gdy miałam robić dziennie po pięćset pompek, przebiegać dziesiątki kilometrów z obciążeniem na plecach o wadze dwudziestu kilogramów, a do jedzenia mieć tylko to, co sama upoluję, to już wolę potrójne eliksiry z Severusem, codziennie.

Ale byłaś tam tylko dwa miesiące.

Severus ci nie mówił, że byłam w Komnacie Czasu?

Że co? - zapytał Draco.

Bao to wymyślił. Stworzył miejsce na szczycie swojego zamku, w którym trenowaliśmy. Prowadziły do niego łatwe do sforsowania drzwi, jednak otwierały się tylko wtedy, gdy oddasz daninę z krwi. Jest to cały litr krwi. Od tego, ile magii danego czarodzieja zawiera jego krew, zależy to, w jak trudnym i przestrzennym miejscu będzie trenował. Bao wszedł za mną, a w zasadzie wniósł mnie tam. Taki upływ krwi w moim przypadku przyczynił się do utraty przytomności. Gdy uzupełnił mi krew za pomocą eliksiru, wzięliśmy się do pracy.

I jakie miejsce...stworzyłaś swoją krwią?

To magia wybiera, gdzie będę. Sama dobiera mi poziom trudności. Otrzymałam tajgę wielkości Syberii.

Wielkości Syberii?! Gina, to jest niesamowite! Ten Bao to geniusz!

Nie było mi do śmiechu, Lucjuszu. Zostałam tak pogryziona przez owady, dzikie zwierzęta, smoki, wodne stworzenia, że do końca życia mi wystarczy. Na szczęście podczas polowań, w których nie było przy mnie Bao i nie mogłam używać różdżki, pomagał mi mój wierny towarzysz, Qeabi.

Czyżby Severus miał rywala? - zaśmiał się Lucjusz.

Qeabi, wyjdź proszę i przywitaj się z moimi przyjaciółmi. - nim skończyła mówić, zza kołnierzyka szaty, owijając się wokół ramienia Georginy, wyłonił się czarny wąż.

Malfoyowie wciągnęli ze świstem powietrze, bojąc się reakcji zwierzęcia. Wąż zasyczał wesoło, ocierając się główką o policzek Giny.

Chłopaki, znam mowę wężów, zapomnieliście?

Gina, nawet nie wiesz, jak się przeraziłem!

Draco Malfoy, pierwszy ślizgon Hogwartu przeraził się zwierzęcia z herbu własnego domu?

Przeklęty Severus! Opowiadał nam o tym, co się u ciebie dzieje, ale nie wspomniał o wężu! - Qeabi zasyczał obrażony. - O Qeabim, wybacz. - Lucjusz zbliżył dłoń do węża i pogłaskał po lśniącej, czarnej skórze.

On mówi, że cieszy się, że poznał was, moich przyjaciół i zapewnia, że nie skrzywdzi nikogo, chyba że tego zapragnę.

Jak dobrze, że nas lubisz, prawda tato?

Myślę, że nie będzie problemu z twoim...naszym, od dziś, przyjacielem.

Cieszy mnie to. Jego też. Wracając do spraw bieżących. Wraz z Albusem obmyśliliśmy zarys planu mającego na celu zniszczenie Voldemorta. Powiadomi was o spotkaniu Zakonu, lecz najpierw musi porozmawiać z Harrym. O jego śmierci.

Mężczyźni spojrzeli na siebie i potem z powrotem na Ginę z niemym pytaniem na ustach i zmieszaniem na twarzach.

Jak to, śmierci? Potter ma zginąć?

Wszystko wam wyjaśnię...

Tęskniłem za tobą! - ucieszył się profesor OPCM'u, Syriusz Black.

Ja za tobą też. - odpowiedziała spokojnie i przytuliła mężczyznę.

Gina, dlaczego nie pisałaś? Martwiłem się, Snape czasem coś mi wspominał na twój temat, lecz to było zdecydowanie za mało. I dlaczego on, a nie ja...?

Syriuszu. - przerwała mu stanowczo. - Nie mogłam wysyłać sowy, jest to niemożliwe w miejscu, gdzie przebywałam. Po drugie, Severus to wiedział, więc przed wyjazdem wręczył mi dziennik, który umożliwiał kontakt. Ciesz się, że udało mi się go przekonać, by cokolwiek ci mówił.

Ty...Zmieniłaś się. Twoja twarz, głos...Co się tam działo?

Nic złego, po prostu...jestem starsza teraz o dwa lata.

Niemożliwe, byłaś tam tylko kilka miesięcy, jak...?

Komnata Czasu. Wchodzisz na jeden dzień, a mija ci rok.

Odnoszą wrażenie, że jesteś jakaś dziwnie oziębła wobec mnie, co się zmieniło?

Po prostu...- urwała siadając obok mężczyzny. - Jesteś mi przyjacielem, jednym z najbliższych, ale nic więcej. Wybacz. - przysłowiowy kamień spadł jej z serca. Już od dawna chciała załatwić tę sprawę. Wreszcie się udało, choć musiała sama przed sobą przyznać, zrobiła to w dość chłodny sposób.

Black zaniemówił i wyraźnie posmutniał, a gdy się ocknął, stanął pewnie na nogi jak gdyby nigdy nic, i zaproponował herbatę.

Chętnie się z tobą napiję, ale nie teraz. Wkrótce jest spotkanie Zakonu, a ja do tego czasu muszę obmyślić kilka ważnych szczegółów. I coś zjeść. Od ponad dwóch lat nie jadłam niczego, co nie byłoby dzikim zwierzęciem, owadem bądź leśną roślinnością.

Dobrze, zobaczymy się później. - odparł starając się ukryć smutek.

Po wojnie wszystko ci wyjaśnię. Zrozumiesz wtedy, że ręce mam związane. Dosłownie.

Pożegnała się z Syriuszem i zniknęła, by chwilę potem pojawić się w Wielkiej Sali na obiedzie. Podchodząc do stołu, poczuła się zagrożona. Coś zdecydowanie było nie tak.

Co się dzieje? - zapytał Snape, który dopiero co usiadł do stołu.

Czy zdajecie sobie sprawę, że macie wampira w zamku? - wyszeptała.

Dumbledore zakrztusił się winem, a Minerwa mocno poklepywała go po plecach.

Co ty wygadujesz, już dawno byśmy go rozpoznali. Z resztą, spaliłby się, jest lato, mnóstwo słońca. I po trzecie, wampiry wyginęły. - odparła starsza kobieta.

W takim razie korzysta z eliksiru.

Na mnie nie patrzcie! Nic nie uwarzyłem, i wbrew temu co sądzą uczniowie, wampirem nie jestem! - syknął Snape, na którym skupiły się wszystkie spojrzenia.

Wiemy Severusie, że to nie ty. Jest ktoś inny, i właśnie zmierza ku nam. Zaraz wejdzie do Wielkiej Sali...

W niepewności czekali na przybycie wampira, choć cała trójka szczerze wątpiła w jego obecność w zamku.

Pierwsza weszła profesor Leonard. Gina na jej widok, lub też na widok jej myśli, wzdrygnęła się nieznacznie, dając w ten sposób sygnał, że zlokalizowała krwiopijcę. Po Helenie weszli inni profesorowie, więc interwencja była niemożliwa.

_Severusie, zachowaj spokój. Spotkajmy się po obiedzie u Albusa. - _Mentalna wiadomość dotarła do czarnowłosego czarodzieja, który zdziwiony tak zaawansowanym stopniem telepatii, odpowiedział skinieniem głowy. Również Albus i Minerwa otrzymali informację, i by nie siać podejrzeń, wyszli z jadalni każdy w różnych odstępach czasu, zachowując wszelkie pozory i ostrożność. Wampiry, jako istoty niemal idealne pod względem fizycznym, potrafią wyczuć każdą zmianę tonu głosu, mają słuch absolutny, słyszą nawet bicie serca i krew płynącą w żyłach swoich ofiar, nosem potrafią zwęszyć każdy zapach, innymi słowy, są drapieżnikami doskonałymi.

Jak mogliśmy być tak nieuważni?! - ryknął Snape. - Wampir w zamku! I to jeszcze na eliksirach! Wiedziałem, że z tą babą jest coś nie tak!

Wiem co to za eliksir. Starszyzna Wampirów poprosiła mojego ojca, by uwarzył dla nich eliksir chroniący przed słońcem. Dzięki temu żaden nie spalił się pod wpływem promieni.

A ja byłam przekonana, że ten gatunek wyginął w dziewiętnastym wieku. - zdziwiła się Minerwa.

Dlaczego twój ojciec to zrobił? - spytał dyrektor podenerwowany.

Wampiry nie były takie jak te, które znamy z dziewiętnastego wieku. To prawda, pili krew ludzi, jednak nie była to krew niewinna. Królowie oraz czarodzieje zsyłali przestępców i zdrajców do Podziemi, którzy stawali się pożywieniem dla wampirów. Byli wręcz hodowani dla ich własnej krwi. To była najgorsza kara. Po ukąszeniu otrzymywali antidotum, by się nie przemienić i mogli być dawcami aż do śmierci lub po prostu upuszczano im krwi raz a porządnie. Umowa między Podziemiem a królestwami po otrzymaniu eliksirów od mojego ojca wyglądała tak, wampiry mogły poruszać się po powierzchni i być najemnikami obecnego króla, który płacił mojemu ojcu za eliksiry. Jako najemnicy, nieśmiertelni i niewyobrażalnie silni, mogli zaspokajać głód w walce na wojnach, lub ścigając zdrajców, przestępców. Im więcej wojen, tym lepiej dla nich. A wojny nigdy nie ustawały. Wampiry zawsze miały co jeść, mój ojciec zmęczony ciągłym warzeniem jednego eliksiru, co go niezmiernie nudziło, podał jego recepturę nadwornemu czarodziejowi, przekazywano ją z pokolenia na pokolenie. Z tego, co udało mi się wyczytać z umysłu Heleny, wiem, że wampiry zbuntowały się Podziemiu i co ciekawe, nie wyginęły. Ludzie tylko myśleli, że udało im się ich pozbyć, tymczasem ukryli się tak, że gdybym nie przewertowała głowy Leonard, to nadal żylibyśmy w nieświadomości. Szczególnie tego, że zbuntowane wampiry piły krew czarodziejów, a jak wiecie, wampir pijący krew ofiary, zdobywa część jego mocy, siły życiowej, pamięci i umiejętności. Podziemie walczy z wampirami na powierzchni, Helena jest jedną z przedstawicielek i do tego przywódczynią wampirów walczących o prawa do różdżki, które jak mówi tradycja, tylko Naczelny Senior może dać. Z tego co wiem, za moich czasów był nim Wiktor. Ale czy żyje, tego nie wiem. We wspomnieniach Heleny nie było wzmianki o Wiktorze. Jakby w ogóle go nie znała. Możliwe, że jest temu winien fakt, iż żyje dopiero od niemal dwustu lat, a że przed przemianą była czarownicą, ponownie chce korzystać z różdżki nie obawiając się śmierci, co spotyka każdego wampira po jakimś czasie, gdy bawi się w magię bez prawa nadanego przez Naczelnego.

Skoro Leonard jest przywódczynią buntu, to jakie ma plany? - spytał zniecierpliwiony Severus.

Właśnie do tego zmierzałam, mój panie...Profesorze. - odparła z udawaną grzecznością. - Plan numer jeden, to dobranie się do twojej krwi, Albusie. Plan numer dwa, przechwycenie pana Pottera, oddanie go Czarnemu Panu w zamian za schwytanie Naczelnego Seniora i ustanowienie prawa różdżki dla wampirów. Plan numer trzy, zdobycie zlodowaciałego serca naszego kochanego Mistrza Eliksirów, który według niej, jest idealnym kandydatem na wampira, a do tego potrafi uwarzyć niemal każdy eliksir, w tym „przeciwsłoneczny". - zaśmiała się lekko.

Po moim trupie, ta przebrzydła pijawka nie zbliży się do mnie, choćbym miał zejść tu i teraz.

Spokojnie, nie tknie nikogo, Pana również, profesorze Snape, inaczej będzie miała do czynienia ze mną. Choć pewnie i tak będzie miała. Już mi jej szkoda.

Do rzeczy. Co z nią zrobimy? - zapytała Minerwa.

Po pierwsze, musisz Albusie bardzo na nią uważać. Wystarczy kilka kropel twojej krwi, by nasze plany legły w gruzach. Nawet jeśli skorzysta z magii, to do czasu śmierci będzie miała sporo czasu, by odnaleźć Naczelnego i zmusić go do ustanowienia prawa. Ty, Severusie, nadal ją ignoruj, nie może cię przemienić. Najgorzej wygląda sprawa z Potterem. Musimy z nim jak najszybciej porozmawiać. Jeśli się zgodzi wziąć udział w naszej małej grze, uda się upiec dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu, czyli zabicie tej rudej jędzy i Czarnego Pana razem z jego horkruksem w Harrym. Albusie, zwołaj spotkanie Zakonu już jutro, najlepiej na sobotę, w moim zamku. Od teraz to będzie nasza kwatera główna. Severusie, udasz się ze mną do Podziemia, muszę porozmawiać z Wiktorem, jeśli wciąż tam jest, i żyje.

Dobrze go znasz?

Trochę. Pamiętam, że dogadywał się z moim ojcem, choć raz się na niego obraził, gdy nie chciał mnie za niego wydać. Myślę, że dostaniemy od niego niemałą armię wampirów.

A co jeśli się nie zgodzi? - spytała Minerwa.

Wtedy użyję swojego uroku, na Severusa działa, to na Wiktora tym bardziej. - chwyciła za ramię czarnowłosego mężczyznę mającego w tym momencie wyjątkowo kwaśną minę i teleportowała się wprost do mrocznego Podziemia.

A jednak żyjesz, pijawko. - zawołała wesoło, a echo jej słów rozniosło się po ogromnej, murowanej i mrocznej sali z wyjątkowo wysokim sufitem, z którego zwisały potężne, kryształowe żyrandole.

Ten zapach poznałbym wszędzie, jednakże jest niemożliwe, by należał do właściwej osoby. - odparł podstarzały mężczyzna stojąc tyłem do przybyszów.

Wiktorze, nic się nie zmieniłeś. Wciąż nosisz tę samą fryzurę.

Kimże ty jesteś? - spytał niepewnie.

Georgina Slytherin, przecież widzisz, oślepłeś na stare lata?

Jesteś tak samo bezczelna jak ona, tak samo pachniesz, podobnie wyglądasz, ale skąd mam mieć pewność, że się za nią nie podszywasz, co byłoby logiczne, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że zaginęła niemal tysiąc lat temu?

W takim razie podejdź, mój blady kolego. - niewielkim sztyletem zrobiła lekkie nacięcie na swoim nadgarstku i skierowała dłoń w stronę przywódcy wampirów.

Malutko, ale to wystarczy.

Zlizał niewielką kropelkę z ciała dziewczyny, a gdy oblizał usta, bez jakichkolwiek słów przyciągnął ją do siebie i przytulił.

Twoja krew nie pozwoli mi jasno myśleć przez następne stulecie, moja droga. Zawsze podejrzewałem, że Ingryda wróci, by się zemścić. Twój ojciec jak zwykle mnie nie posłuchał. - westchnął. - Usiądźcie, drodzy goście. Napijecie się czegoś? Mam wyborne, jeszcze ciepłe, czerwone eee...wino.

Twój dowcip jest tak samo niezmienny jak twój przepiękny uśmiech, Wiktorze. Poproszę tego wina.

A twój...nie wiem już jak go nazwać, pan, kochanek, profesor, własność? - zaśmiał się lekko.

Severusie, przedstaw się, bądź grzeczny. - mężczyzna zmierzył ją chłodnym spojrzeniem mówiącym „policzymy się w domu" i podszedł by uścisnąć lodowatą dłoń wampira.

Severus Snape, i poproszę wina.

Mistrz Eliksirów. Twoje umiejętności są sławne nawet tu, w Podziemiach. Georgino, myślę, że nie musimy porozmawiać na temat mojej pomocy tobie i czarodziejom, bo jest to oczywiste, że z chęcią ci pomogę. Choć z bólem przyznaję, że wyjdę przez to z ukrycia, o które skrzętnie zabiegałem. Pozostaje tylko jeden mały problem. Aby to zrobić, potrzebujemy eliksirów, bo nasz ostatni wampir warzący eliksiry zbuntował się wraz ze swoimi zwolennikami ponad dwieście lat temu i odszedł zabierając recepturę.

Więc to dlatego jesteście z nimi w konflikcie? - spytał Severus.

Między innymi. Oni twierdzą, że ludzie są naszymi wrogami, my twierdzimy, że jest inaczej. Przecież ich potrzebujemy. Do tego ta sprawa z różdżkami i bunt gotowy.

Ale pijecie ich krew...

Owszem, ale nie traktujmy ich jako wrogów. Mój klan dba o swoich ludzi. Dbamy o nich, mają najlepsze warunki do życia, jakie tylko mogą sobie wyobrazić. I nie mieszkają w ciemnym lochu zakuci w łańcuchy. Daliśmy im takie bogactwo, że odwdzięczają się nam oddając swoją krew raz w miesiącu. Tylu ich mamy, że starcza nam na przeżycie. Drugi powód konfliktu, to jak wspomniałem, spór o recepturę eliksiru pozwalającego nam żyć na powierzchni bez strachu przed promieniami słonecznymi.

O eliksiry się nie martw, potrafię je zrobić, ojciec zapewne zapisał dokładną recepturę w swoich rocznikach, a Severus z pewnością mi pomoże, prawda?

Ilu masz ludzi, Wiktorze? - spytał profesor pomijając uwagę Giny.

Niewielu zostało, tylko pięćset trzydzieści trzy.

To zdecydowanie więcej, niż potrzebujemy. Myślę, że pięćdziesięciu na początek wystarczy.

Co jeśli Helena przyłączy się do Czarnego Pana? Będą mieli wtedy setki wampirów do dyspozycji.

W takim razie, gdy to się wydarzy, dam ci znać. Twoi ludzie są przeszkoleni? - spytała Gina.

Zdecydowana większość z nich to doskonali zabójcy, nie boją się czarodziejów.

Doskonale.

Na początek będę potrzebował pięćdziesiąt dawek eliksiru. Jedna dawka starcza na tydzień, więc myślę, że się wyrobicie.

Poradzimy sobie.

W takim razie, będę czekał na informację od ciebie, Georgino.

Do zobaczenia, Wiktorze. - ucałowała mężczyznę w policzek i chwilę później teleportowała się wraz z Severusem do zamku Slytherinów.

Co teraz? - spytał mężczyzna. - Eliksiry, czy wizyta u Albusa?

Nie mam ochoty na rozmowę z nim. Napiszę mu list.

Będę czekał w laboratorium.

„_Wiktor zgodził się nam pomóc. Ma porachunki ze zbuntowanym klanem. Na początek mamy do dyspozycji pięćdziesiąt wampirów, a jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba, otrzymamy ponad pięciuset. Wszyscy są przeszkoleni do walki. Nawet jeśli Helena przyłączy się do Czarnego Pana, co ma zamiar zrobić, dostaniemy armię. Dziś robimy dla nich eliksiry. „_

_G.S_

List przywiązała do nóżki sowy, którą niegdyś otrzymała od Jeremiaha i udała się do kuchni. Była potwornie głodna.

Wspomnienie Jeremiaha nieco zabolało. Tęskniła za tymi beztroskimi czasami. Niechętnie jednak musiała przyznać sama przed sobą, że to dziwne coś, co łączy ją z Severusem, i nie chodzi tu o ich wzajemne zniewolenie się, zupełnie wykluczyłoby związek z jakimkolwiek innym mężczyzną. Nienawidziła go za to, co jej zrobił, ale wciąż nie mogła się uwolnić od myślenia o nim. Przez całe dwa lata spędzone z Bao próbowała to z siebie usunąć, lecz nie zdołała tego dokonać. Bao wielokrotnie powtarzał, by przestała się zadręczać i zaakceptowała sytuację taką, jaka jest. Do tej pory się nie udało, a gniew, jaki się z tego rodził codziennie podjudzał ją wyładowania się, choć nad tym nauczyła się panować.

Z tacą pełną jedzenia z Hogwartu (magiczne połączenie kuchni szkoły z tą w zamku było genialnym pomysłem) schodziła po kamiennych schodach do laboratorium jej ojca.

Przyniosłam kolację. Jesteś głodny?

Tak.

Wyczarowała stolik z dwoma krzesłami i podała posiłek.

Jesteś jakaś nieobecna.

Zamyśliłam się.

Wiem, że za nim tęsknisz, ale nie mamy czasu na smutki.

Skąd...

Widzę po twojej minie. Jak myślisz o nim, zawsze masz tę samą.

Znalazłeś recepturę? - szybko zmieniła temat.

Tak, choć było ciężko. Twój ojciec rzadko nazywał stworzone przez siebie eliksiry i zaklęcie przywołania woluminu z konkretnym przepisem zdało się na nic.

To prawda, ojciec nigdy tego nie robił. Ja to robiłam, ale ten eliksir stworzył kilka miesięcy po moim urodzeniu i tak już zostało. Bezimienny eliksir dla wampirów, którego ja nazywam przeciwsłonecznym.

Nie jest łatwy, nie pójdzie nam tak szybko, jak planowałaś.

Jutro przybędzie tu Lucjusz z Ginewrą i Draco z Hermioną, pomogą nam. Nie rób takiej miny, dobrze wiesz, że nie poradzimy sobie sami do soboty. Z resztą, to mój zamek, mogę zapraszać kogo chcę.

Dlaczego do soboty?

Bo w sobotę pojawią się na spotkaniu Zakonu wampiry wraz z Wiktorem.

Nie słyszałem, byś o tym z nim rozmawiała.

Nie musiałam, wiedział to gdy spił kroplę krwi z mojego nadgarstka.

Wiesz, że jeśli zawiedzie nasze zaufanie, wykorzysta to, co od ciebie otrzymał?

Ufam mu, nie zrobi tego. A jak coś zrobi, to się go pozbędę. Może i ma cząstkę mojej siły, ale nie potrafi się nią posługiwać.

On żyje już ponad tysiąc pięćset lat, zna się na wielu rzeczach...

Zaufaj mi, nic nie zrobi.

Jak sobie chcesz.

Jedz, wystygnie ci.

Dokończyli posiłek w milczeniu, a po nim zaczęli prace nad eliksirami. Snape miał rację, nie był łatwy. Do trzeciej nad ranem zrobili zaledwie dziesięć.

Idę już spać. Tobie też radzę. - mruknął zmęczony.

Już idę.

Gdzie mam się położyć, o pani?

Jeszcze masz siły na sarkazm? - uporządkowała pracownie i odetchnęła zmęczona. - Połóż się ze mną, w mojej sypialni.

Ale...

Nie, nie o to mi chodzi, po prostu bądź obok. Jestem naprawdę wyczerpana, chcę już spać.

Severus zabezpieczył eliksiry i bez słowa podążył za Georginą do jej kwater. Po szybkim prysznicu położył się w zaścielonym zielonym jedwabiem łóżku. Chwilę potem Georgina dołączyła do niego z ręcznikiem na głowie.

Cieszy mnie twoja fryzura. Wreszcie mogę cię odróżnić od Dracona.

Nie przesadzaj, nie miałam aż tak krótkich włosów.

I tlenionych.

Po chwili w ciszy odezwał się ponownie.

Co tam się wydarzyło, że aż tak się zmieniłaś?

Minęły dwa lata, po prostu trochę wydoroślałam.

Jesteś taka spokojna i nie wiem, czy to dlatego, że coś kombinujesz, czy jest to już twój normalny stan.

Oczywiście, że kombinuje. Codziennie myślę o tym, jak skutecznie pozbyć się Toma.

I mnie.

Rozważałam złamanie zaklęcia, ale obawiam się, że przypłacę to życiem. Z resztą, czemu miałabym ci robić krzywdę?

Pominął to pytanie.

Bao nic ci nie powiedział na ten temat?

Powiedział, że nie da się nic zrobić i żebym zaakceptowała rzeczywistość taką, jaka jest.

A ty nie chcesz tego zrobić.

Nie wiem. - powiedziała zmieszana. - Muszę iść spać, jestem zmęczona.

Już drugi raz mnie zbywasz. Coś przede mną ukrywasz.

Porozmawiamy jutro. To był ciężki dzień, daj mi odpocząć. Koszmarnych, nietoperzu.

Koszmarnych, żmijo.

Owinęła się kołdrą i obróciła na drugi bok, tyłem do mężczyzny, a sen przyszedł zaraz po zamknięciu powiek. Severus natomiast, leżał po drugiej stronie łóżka wgapiając się w sufit. Tej nocy nie potrafił zasnąć.


	50. Chapter 50

Rozdział 49.

To była jej pierwsza spokojna, przespana noc od dwóch lat. Bao w trakcie nauki nie pozwalał się jej wysypiać, musiała być zawsze na posterunku. Gdy tylko sen się pogłębiał, atakował ją, zmuszając do natychmiastowej reakcji. Każdej następnej nocy zamiast spać, drzemała, próbując wyłączyć ciało, a umysł zostawić w trybie czuwania, czekając na kolejną zasadzkę. Nauczyła się, że we śnie w cale nie musi być bezbronna. Nauczyła się całkowitej kontroli nad snem swoim i innych, choć czasem, niestety, czuła się przez to totalnie wyczerpana.

Gdy otworzyła oczy i wynurzyła się spod ciepłej pościeli, dostrzegła, że Severus jeszcze śpi, więc cicho wyszła z pokoju wprost do łazienki.

Gorąca kąpiel, duże śniadanie i biorę się do pracy. - powiedziała do siebie.

_Wyspałaś się? - _spytał Queabizos.

_Dzień dobry, przyjacielu! Wyspałam się. Chodź tu do mnie, szybko!_

_Cieszy mnie to. - _syknął wspinając się po ciele dziewczyny.

_Nie brzmisz na zadowolonego._

_Czemu on spał dziś z tobą? Wróciłem z polowania i miałem się zdrzemnąć, ale on leżał obok ciebie._

_Możesz mu zaufać, nie zrobi krzywdy mi ani tobie. Chcę, by był obok._

_Dlaczego? Po tym wszystkim, co ci zrobił..._

_Wiem, ale brakowało mi go. Minie trochę czasu i wszystko zrozumiesz. I ja też. Mam nadzieję..._

_Twoja decyzja. A teraz, chodź coś zjeść, upolowałem tylko jedną mysz w tym zamku i jestem potwornie głodny._

_Na co masz ochotę?_

_Na wątróbkę._

Spał zaledwie trzy godziny i obudził się, gdy promienie słoneczne dotarły do jego twarzy. Przeciągnął się i wyjrzał za okno. Jesień zbliżała się wielkimi krokami, liście zaczęły powoli opadać i gęsta puszcza otaczająca zamek Slytherinów powoli się przerzedzała.

Głodny i spragniony kawy zszedł do jadalni, w której siedzieli już Draco z Granger i Lucjusz z Weasley.

Gdzie Slytherin? - spytał, zmieniając na widok uczennic swój ton głosu na profesorski.

Ciebie też miło widzieć, Severusie. Gina poszła po śniadanie dla ciebie, zaraz wróci. - odpowiedział Lucjusz.

Co się gapisz, Granger? Piżamy nie widziałaś? - sarknął siadając przy stole.

Coś taki nerwowy, wuju? Coś się stało?

Prócz tego, że muszę oglądać twarze Panny Wiem To Wszystko i przedstawicielki rudej familii już od samego rana, to jestem potwornie niewyspany.

Jest coś takiego, jak eliksir Słodkiego Snu, profesorze. - powiedziała Hermiona nieco rozbawionym głosem.

Owszem, gdybym miał go przy sobie, z pewnością bym go zażył. Dziękuję za radę, panno Granger, cóż my byśmy zrobili bez pani ogromnej wiedzy? - syczał sarkastycznie, niczym rozjuszony Queabizos.

Ledwo wstałeś i już jesteś złośliwy. - powiedziała Georgina podchodząc do stołu z tacą pełną jedzenia.

Taki mój urok.

Więc zatkaj usta kanapką. Jak skończysz, dołącz do nas w laboratorium. I zostaw za drzwiami ten swój urok, dobrze?

Bez niego nigdzie się nie ruszam.

Bądź grzeczny, to może dostaniesz nagrodę.

Nie masz nic, czego już nie dostałem. - szepnął odbierając tacę z jedzeniem.

Zdziwiłbyś się. Chodźcie, niech zje spokojnie, bo się nam jeszcze udławi tym niewyparzonym językiem.

Nie było czasu na rozmowy. W skupieniu i pod nadzorem Snape'a wykonywali swoją pracę. Wszystkie ruchy noża musiały być precyzyjne, a składniki idealnie wyważone, temperatura stała, a czas warzenia nie mógł się skrócić lub wydłużyć nawet o sekundę. Nie przestrzeganie zasad wiązało się z porażką, zmarnowaniem czasu, energii i składników. Każdy z nich skupiał się najbardziej, jak tylko potrafił. Nie tylko obawiali się niepowodzenia. Severus skrupulatnie obserwował swoich towarzyszy, co skutecznie odstręczało ich od braku koncentracji i konsekwencji z tego wynikających. Wiedzieli, co mogą usłyszeć z wyszkolonych w sztuce obrażania ust Mistrza Eliksirów.

Gdy nadeszła pora obiadu, mieli już zrobione kolejne dziesięć fiolek eliksiru.

Czas na przerwę, trzeba coś zjeść i odpocząć. - zaproponowała Gina.

Jestem za. Lucjuszu? - objęła mężczyznę najmłodsza z Weasleyów.

Umieram z głodu. Idźcie, za chwilę do was dołączymy, muszę porozmawiać z Severusem. - sugestywnie spojrzał na profesora eliksirów, co nie uszło uwadze Giny.

Nie każcie nam długo czekać. - powiedziała spokojnie i wyszła z laboratorium wraz z Ginny, Hermioną i Draconem.

Dumbledore zgodził się na połączenie z kuchnią Hogwartu, czy ściągasz jedzonko na lewo? - spytał Draco z zadziornym uśmiechem.

Jasne, że pozwolił. Nasz drogi Albus nie chce przecież, by jego wierne marionetki głodowały. - odpowiedziała. - Na co macie ochotę?

Ja poproszę zupę pieczarkową, udka z kurczaka i sałatkę gracką. Do tego sok dyniowy. - powiedziała Ginny, a na jej stole pojawiły się potrawy.

Dla mnie to samo, co Ginny. - odparł Draco.

A ty, Hermiono?

Makaron ze szpinakiem, sok dyniowy i sałatkę grecką.

A ja zjadłabym filet z łososia, opiekane ziemniaki, surówkę i białe, wytrawne wino.

Zatem smacznego, dziewczęta.

Jedli w spokoju posiłek ciesząc się swoim towarzystwem przerywając go od czasu do czasu na rozmowę. Georginie brakowało tych radosnych twarzy, które pomimo wojny, wciąż zachowywały pogodę ducha. Tęskniła za rozmowami z Malfoyami, szachami z Granger, czy też quidditchem z Ginny. Tak dużo się zmieniło w jej głowie, że obawiała się, czy poradzi sobie z ponowną adaptacją do otoczenia. Szkoła przetrwania przeplatana z ogromną dawką czarnej magii, którą zafundował jej Bao wybiła ją z rytmu życia, jakie prowadziła dotychczas w Hogwarcie.

Plus to, że nieustannie była nękana wątpliwościami dotyczącymi Snape'a. Niepewność własnych uczuć co do niego niejednokrotnie wprawiała ją w kolosalny gniew. To właśnie dlatego trenowała z Bao aż dwa lata. Notorycznie poddawała się złym emocjom i pomimo spędzenia aż dwóch dni w Komnacie Czasu, nadal nie potrafiła w pełni zapanować nad złością.

Przypomniał się jej ostatni wieczór spędzony w towarzystwie Bao...

_Powinnaś zostać tutaj jeszcze jeden dzień._

_Czego więcej, niż sam umiesz, możesz mnie nauczyć, Bao?_

_Niewiele, ale to zawsze rok... Można wiele się nauczyć o samym sobie i..._

_Człowiek sam o sobie uczy się całe życie, żyjąc z innymi. Tutaj, sama z Tobą mam ograniczone możliwości. Bao, muszę stawić czoła temu, co mnie martwi i sprawia mi trudność, dobrze o tym wiesz._

_Ale czy Severus jest gotowy na Twój powrót i czy w pełni zrozumie fakt, iż zmieniłaś się przez te dwa lata? Z twoich myśli wynika, że miota się i nie wie nawet jak się zachować w twoim towarzystwie. Martwię się o niego..._

_Spokojnie, postaram się zrobić wszystko co w mojej mocy i na co on sam mi pozwoli by oswoić go z sytuacją. Postaram się, Bao, zaufaj mi._

_Ufam ci, tego możesz być pewna w stu procentach..._

Tymczasem w laboratorium...

Draco nie ma nic przeciwko twoim bliskim kontaktom z Ginewrą? - spytał od razu Mistrz Eliksirów.

Nie. Woli, bym był szczęśliwy, niż przejmował się tym, że jest ode mnie wiele lat młodsza. Poza tym, bardzo ją polubił.

Jestem ciekaw, co powie na to Artur i Molly, gdy wreszcie im powiecie...Może być zabawnie. - powiedział z cieniem sarkazmu w głosie.

Tym już nie zamartwiaj swojej główki, lepiej mi powiedz, co się dzieje między _wami_?

Nie rozumiem o co pytasz.

Pytam, czy wszystko w porządku i czy wreszcie powiedziałeś jej, co czujesz?

Błagam, nie bawmy się w romantyków...

Nie, przestań. - przerwał stanowczo starszy Malfoy. - Przez dwa miesiące jej nieobecności chodziłeś wściekły, plułeś jadem na każdego, kto się zbliżył, a teraz, gdy masz ją wreszcie przy sobie, nie potrafisz nic zrobić. Jeśli pozwolisz jej teraz odejść, już nigdy nie wróci.

Przecież jesteśmy połączeni magią Niewolniczą, wiesz przecież.

Nie chodzi mi o to. Znajdzie sposób, by się uwolnić. Nawet, gdy miałeś nad nią władzę, potrafiła uchylić się przed wykonaniem twoich rozkazów. I myślę, że skoro i ty jesteś jej niewolnikiem, a jej nakazy są równie ważne, każdy twój rozkaz który się jej nie spodoba, będzie zniwelowany, stracisz ją już nawet z oczu. Co, jeśli po unicestwieniu Czarnego Pana wyjedzie i nigdy nie wróci? Albo zaszyje się gdzieś z Blackiem? Chcesz tego?

To będzie jej decyzja, i nic mi do tego. Pilnuj lepiej swojej wiewiórki, bo za kilka lat sprzątnie ci ją sprzed nosa jakiś szczeniak. - odparł chłodno zakładając ręce na piersiach.

Nie zachowuj się jak mugol. - tymi słowami zadał cios poniżej pasa. Severus wzdrygnął się mimowolnie na to porównanie. - Dobrze wiesz, że w czarodziejskim świecie kwestia różnicy wieku wygląda inaczej.

Potraktuj to jako przyjacielską radę: ona jest dla ciebie za młoda.

- Jakoś nie miałeś nic przeciwko kochaniu się z Georginą, która jest młodsza od ciebie tyle, co Ginny ode mnie. I nie próbuj mi wmawiać, że u niej to nie działa. Ma ponad dziewięćset lat, ale to nic nie zmienia. Nie przyszedłem tutaj, by porównywać lata i rozmawiać o moim związku z Ginny, tylko o tobie i Georginie. Myślisz, że jak się nie postarasz, to ona tak chętnie będzie ci odpisywała do dziennika? Myślisz, że nie znajdzie w końcu sposobu na uwolnienie się spod magii tego przeklętego rytuału i na prawdę nie wskoczy Blackowi czy komuś innemu w ramiona?

Nie zamierzałem się powtarzać, ale skoro nie dosłyszałeś: To. Będzie. Jej. Decyzja. - cedził słowa coraz bardziej rozsierdzony.

A co z twoją?

Jestem głodny, idę na obiad.

Rób jak uważasz, ale nie myśl, że dam ci się wykończyć własnymi emocjami. - powiedział zrezygnowany.

Z trudem udało mu się nie trzasnąć za sobą drzwiami. Nie byłby tak rozdrażniony, gdyby Lucjusz nie miał racji. Jego przyjaciel zawsze przy nim był i teraz jest podobnie. Widzi doskonale, co się dzieje. Minęły zaledwie dwa dni w towarzystwie Giny, a Severus chodził spięty i jeszcze bardziej nerwowy niż zwykle. Fala emocji zatapiała jego umysł i wpływała na ciało, przez co czuł się zagubiony silniej niż dotychczas. Znów miał na wyciągnięcie ręki coś, czego nie był godzien, o co nie mógł nawet prosić.

Severusie, coś się stało? - spytała Georgina podchodząc i chwytając dłoń mężczyzny.

Po cholerę pytasz, skoro znasz każdą moją myśl?! - ryknął niespodziewanie wyrywając rękę.

Nie wiem, czy twój umysł zdążył już to przetworzyć, ale jeszcze wczoraj przysięgłam, że nie będę go penetrować. - kończąc zdanie obróciła się do niego plecami i wróciła do posiłku dając mu do zrozumienia, że nie toleruje jego zachowania.

Zdziwił się, bo jeszcze kilka tygodni temu wyrzuciłaby mu za pomocą kilku niecenzuralnych słów, co myśli o jego postępowaniu, spoliczkowała lub rzuciła jakieś wyjątkowo głupie zaklęcie. Teraz, spokojnie odchodzi, posyłając mu jedynie karcące spojrzenie.

Po powrocie Lucjusza i Snape'a rozmowy przy stole ucichły. Nerwowość Mistrza Eliksirów, zacięty wyraz twarzy Malfoya seniora i obojętna mina Giny nieco zagęściły atmosferę. Po posiłku wrócili do pracy.

Po uwarzeniu odpowiedniej ilości eliksirów, Georgina udała się do Hogwartu na spotkanie z Harrym i Albusem. Okazało się, że dyrektor miał rację. Wizja spotkania rodziców i wyzwolenia się spod działania cząstki duszy Czarnego Pana tak wpłynęła na młodego Pottera, że zgodził się na oddanie się w ręce Voldemorta. Skoro mógł skorzystać z kamienia wskrzeszenia, to nic nie stało na przeszkodzie, by przyczynić się do zwycięstwa.

Zgodził się? - spytał spokojnym głosem siedząc na fotelu przed kominkiem.

Tak. - odpowiedziała beznamiętnie i wróciła do czytania książki.

Zamierzasz się teraz na mnie boczyć za mój dzisiejszy wybuch?

Ah, czyli przyznajesz, że mam powód do gniewania się na ciebie...

Zrobiłem ci gorsze rzeczy, a ty obrażasz się za coś takiego?

Za te gorsze już przeprosiłeś. Dziś się jednak przeprosin nie doczekałam. Logiczne więc, że wciąż się gniewam.

Nie odpowiedział. Zagłębił się we własnych myślach starannie szukając odpowiedzi na nurtujące go od kilku dni pytania związane z młodą kobietą siedzącą naprzeciw niego.

Krępującą dla niego ciszę, a dla niej chwilę, w której dokończyła rozdział, przerwała z głuchym hukiem zamykając gruby tom prawiący o tajnikach walk czarodziejów. Wstała, posłała Severusowi przelotne, obojętne spojrzenie i mówiąc „dobranoc", wyszła z salonu do łazienki.

Wannę napełniła wodą aż po same brzegi i zrelaksowała się w otoczeniu pachnącej piany. Umysł wyłączyła oddając się błogiej przyjemności kąpieli w ciepłej wodzie, z której od dwóch lat nie miała możliwości skorzystać.

Severus natomiast, dokładnie rozumiejąc słowo dobranoc jako „nie chcę cię już dziś widzieć" teleportował się do Hogwartu i najszybciej, jak tylko potrafił, znalazł się w swoim łóżku wychylając uprzednio dwie fiolki eliksiru Słodkiego Snu.

Nazajutrz wszyscy członkowie Zakonu pojawili się w ogromnym salonie zamku Slytherinów. Spotkanie rozpoczął Dumbledore.

Witajcie wszyscy! Cieszę się, że udało się wam tak licznie przybyć. By nie marnować czasu, zacznę od tego, że znaleźliśmy sposób na pozbycie się Czarnego Pana. Po pierwsze, odkryliśmy, że jeden z jego horkruksów jest ukryty w ciele Harrego. By go usunąć, Czarny Pan sam musi zabić pana Pottera. - w salonie nagle zaczęto szeptać, z kilku gardeł wydobyły się słowa oburzenia, a z innych niedowierzania. - Proszę o ciszę. Harry wyraził już na to zgodę, bo wie, że uniknie prawdziwej śmierci, dzięki jednemu z artefaktów, którego udało się zdobyć. Harry obudzi się, nie martwcie się. Po prostu utnie sobie krótką drzemkę. Przepowiednia zostanie spełniona, a że Czarny Pan będzie osłabiony, wtedy panna Slytherin stanie z nim do walki.

Co z resztą horkruksów? - spytał Syriusz.

Tom przyłączył do siebie części duszy z dziennika, Nagini i pierścienia. Medalion jest już unicestwiony, został zatem diadem Roweny Ravenclaw i puchar Helgi Huffelpuff.

Jak będzie wyglądała bitwa? - odezwał się Remus.

By Czarny Pan nie przejrzał naszego planu, musimy najpierw poczekać na jego ruch. Gdy zechce atakować, Severus nas poinformuje. Do tego czasu musimy znaleźć resztę horkruksów, ale zniszczyć je możemy dopiero, gdy staniemy oko w oko z Tomem i śmieciożercami. Odczuje to, że część jego duszy została zniszczona, dlatego aby zachować element zaskoczenia, musimy się ich pozbyć bezpośrednio przed bitwą. I jeszcze jedno. Będziemy mieć do pomocy nie tylko czarodziejów. Wiktorze?

Gdy dyrektor wypowiedział to imię, do salonu wszedł wysoki, szczupły mężczyzna w wieku około pięćdziesięciu lat, wyjątkowo blady z surowym wyrazem twarzy, nieco siwymi włosami i błyszczącymi, jasno-niebieskimi oczami, a za nim duża grupa mężczyzn i kobiet z równie błękitnymi co on oczyma. Każdy członek Zakonu, prócz Georginy i Severusa, z ciekawością przyglądał się nowym, nieco przerażającym twarzom.

Witajcie. Jestem Wiktor, a to moja rodzina. - przywitał się i posłał wszystkim ciepły uśmiech, skrajnie niepasujący do jego postury i mrocznej aury.

Dyrektor podszedł do Naczelnego wampira, uścisnął mu dłoń i przedstawił się, po czym wyznaczył gościom ich miejsca. Gdy usiedli, odezwała się Georgina.

Wiktor i jego rodzina są wampirami z Podziemia. Zanim zaczniecie zadawać pytania, pozwólcie, że usłyszycie kilka ważnych informacji. Wiktorze, proszę. - gestem wskazała, by powstał i zaczął mówić.

Po pierwsze, nie musicie się nas bać. Na początku wyjaśnię wam, dlaczego tu jesteśmy i jak się udało nam przeżyć. Wiele lat temu ludzie, a dokładnie ich tajne organizacje, odkryły naszą obecność na tym świecie i powzięły się misji, która miała za zadanie pozbyć się naszego gatunku. Nie udało się im, przeżyło nas około tysiąca, resztę zabito lub pojmano w celu badań i eksperymentów. Na szczęście niczego się nie dowiedzieli, ponadto nie udało się im przeprowadzić dokładnych badań. Zebraliśmy się w jednym miejscu, w Podziemiu, które było nam schronieniem setki lat temu, właśnie przy podobnych okolicznościach. Nasza grupa podzieliła się. Zbuntował się wampir, który od stuleci warzył eliksir zapobiegający śmierci z powodu promieni słonecznych. Zebrał niewielki zastęp ocalałych, którzy prócz walki o recepturę eliksiru, zaczęli głosić pogląd, że ludzie są naszymi wrogami i trzeba ich sobie podporządkować. Kolejna sprawa obija się o prawo do różdżki. Jako senior, Naczelny Wampir, czyli jeden z pierwszych, mam biologiczne prawo do ustanawiania pewnych zasad. To coś w stylu samca alfa u wilkołaków. - skinął elegancko w stronę Remusa. - Wydałem, a w zasadzie kontynuowałem przestrzeganie dekretu, który zabrania wampirom korzystania z różdżki. Wielu z moich pobratymców źle się obchodziło z magią, nie znali kontroli i właśnie przez to zostaliśmy zdemaskowani przez ludzi po raz drugi w historii. Stworzyłem prawo, w którym złamanie zasad grozi poważnymi konsekwencjami. Każdy wampir, który użyje choć raz różdżki, umiera w ciągu trzech, czterech tygodni. Konflikt zaogniła pewna kobieta, która jako czarownica została przemieniona w wampira po ukąszeniu jednego ze zbuntowanych i przyłączyła się do ich grupy. Mało tego, została nawet ich przywódczynią. Próbuje wymusić na mnie za pomocą Czarnego Pana, bym nadał prawo różdżki, dając mu około sześciuset wampirów pod rozkazy. Wampir z różdżką jest o wiele silniejszy niż bez, będzie to dla Czarnego Pana ogromną przewagą, jeśli uda się jej go przekonać. Dlatego ja i moi bracia przyłączymy się do waszej sprawy i pomożemy w pozbyciu się wrogiego klanu i Czarnego Pana wraz z jego poplecznikami. Jeśli zgodzicie się przyjąć naszą pomoc, będziemy zaszczyceni.

Krąży o tym wiele plotek, zatem, jak wygląda przemiana, Wiktorze? - spytał Albus.

Człowiek musi zostać ukąszony przez wampira, wtedy jad przedostaje się do krwiobiegu i zabija serce, powodując jego śmierć. Po kilku minutach, godzinach, czasem nawet i tygodniach, człowiek taki się budzi, jednak musi pożywić się krwią, by dokończyć przemianę. Jeśli tego nie zrobi, umrze po kilku dniach. Drugi sposób, to wypicie wampirzej krwi lub podanie jej dożylnie. Gdy taka osoba zginie, po kilku dniach obudzi się z niewyobrażalnym pragnieniem, którego źródła nie rozpozna, jeśli z wampirzą krwią zetknął się przypadkowo. I tu podobnie, gdy się nie pożywi, umrze. Przemiana odbywa się przy akompaniamencie bólu, skrajnych emocji, furii, nieokiełznanego głodu krwi i dyskomfortu spowodowanego nagłą zmianą fizjologii oraz wyostrzenia wszystkich zmysłów. Można też przemienić człowieka w wampira, gdy ten umiera i przed śmiercią zostanie ukąszony. Wtedy przeżyje, lecz obudzi się jako wampir. Wielu ludzi zostało w ten sposób przemienionych, podobnie jak przez podanie krwi wampira chorej lub umierającej osobie. Wszyscy ci chcieli po prostu uniknąć śmierci.

Może zabrzmi to głupio, ale jak wygląda dieta wampirów? - spytała Hermiona, co momentalnie skomentował Snaoe.

Masz rację, Granger. To zabrzmiało głupio.

Severus! - upomniała go Gina.

Nie do końca jest to głupie pytanie, panno Granger. - odparł spokojnie Wiktor. - Otóż, żywimy się krwią, to rzecz jasna. - tu spojrzał na Snape'a i uśmiechnął się do Georginy. - Lecz możemy spożywać też inne potrawy. Jak mówiłem, nasze wszystkie zmysły są wyostrzone, zatem jedzenie smakuje o wiele bardziej. Jednak to nie to samo co krew. Bez krwi umrę, bez względu na to, ile udek z kurczaka zjem na obiad. Jemy, bo sprawia nam to przyjemność, pijemy krew, bo jest ona warunkiem przeżycia. Jest dla nas jak tlen.

Ile czasu możecie wytrzymać bez krwi?

Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, czy jestem głodny Albusie, to odpowiedź brzmi nie. - zaśmiał się lekko. - Potrafimy nad sobą panować. Wytrzymać bez krwi, możemy kilka lat. Jest to jednak egzystencja porównywalna do życia stuletniego człowieka-mugola. Jesteśmy słabi i ledwo się poruszamy. Innymi słowy, wysychamy.

A skąd macie krew? Nie zauważyłem, by któryś z was wysychał. - powiedział Harry tonem, z którego przebijała się nieufność.

Są na świecie ludzie szanujący naszą prywatność. Nie wyjawiają naszej tożsamości ani nawet faktu naszego istnienia. Są to bardzo bogaci ludzie. A są tacy właśnie dzięki nam. W zamian za bogactwo, oddają nam swoją krew. Dobrowolnie. To coś jak krwiodawstwo. Upuszczają nam jej do specjalnych pojemników i dzięki temu mamy jej ciągły dostatek. A nawet gdybyśmy stracili swoich sprzymierzeńców, zawsze zostaje założenie rancza i hodowanie króliczków i szczeniaczków. - ponownie się zaśmiał. Niestety, jego zimne, mroczne poczucie humoru rozumiała i akceptowała tylko Gina i od niedawna, Severus.

Dlaczego nazywasz się Naczelnym? - spytała Luna, która do tej pory bawiła się jakimś nieznanym dla wszystkich, metalowym mechanizmem przypominającym zegarek.

Wiktor zmierzył ją przenikliwym spojrzeniem, a na jego twarzy pojawił się kolejny już tego dnia, ciepły uśmiech.

To dłuższa historia...Ale skoro pytasz. Zaczęło się po upadku Zachodniego Cesarstwa Rzymskiego. Mój przyjaciel, będący jednym z najbogatszych w Rzymie, Alexander, rozkochał w sobie pewną kobietę, która okazała się być czarownicą. Na ziemi było ich wtedy bardzo mało, z tego co wiem, około dwudziestu, a że mój przyjaciel miał ogromnego pecha do kobiet, trafił akurat na nią. Miał też brata Marcusa, który również upodobał sobie Isabel. Alexander był kobieciarzem, i pewnego dnia Isabel przyłapała go na zdradzie. Zemściła się na nim, rzucając klątwę, która miała przemienić jego naturę tak, by już żadna kobieta się do niego nie zbliżyła. Alexander nie znosił szkodników, więc klątwa polegała na tym, że gdyby tylko dotknął jakiegoś, jego natura zmieniłaby się właśnie w tą, którą cechują się szkodniki. Isabel w swojej furii, nie zauważyła, że do sypialni Alexandra wbiegł Marcus z wiadomością o śmieci ich ojca. Również oberwał zaklęciem. Isabel umarła zaraz po rzuceniu klątwy. A że w Rzymie panowała plaga szczurów, bracia udali się do swojej posiadłości za miastem, niedaleko lasu by nie narazić się na ukąszenie przez to zwierzę. Pewnego dnia wyszli na polowanie, ich zapasy się kończyły ponieważ część służby opuściła ich gdy tylko dowiedziała się o klątwie. Starali się unikać wszelkich stworzeń, insektów oraz szkodników, myśleli, że tylko te zwierzęta wliczają się w działanie klątwy. W nocy zdarzyły się dwa wypadki. Marcus spadł z konia, którego zaatakował wilk. Pokąsał również i jego. Było to podczas pełni. Alexander chcąc uratować swojego brata przed wykrwawieniem, wziął go na swojego konia i przywiózł z powrotem do posiadłości. Położył go w łóżku i pobiegł do piwnicy po wino, by uśmierzyć ból podczas szycia rany. I tu zaczyna się historia pierwszego wampira. W piwnicy było jeszcze ciemniej, niż na zewnątrz i schodząc po schodach nie zauważył zwisających pod sufitem nietoperzy. Gdy tylko podszedł do nich z pochodnią, wszystkie nagle ruszyły w jego stronę. Przewrócił się próbując odgonić stworzenia i nie spostrzegł, że jeden z nich zahaczył kłem o jego ramię. Wrócił do brata i opatrzył mu ranę. Z dnia na dzień czuli się coraz dziwniej, aż w końcu zrozumieli, że klątwa dotyczyła wszelkich stworzeń, nie tylko szczurów i innych szkodników. W ten sposób powstały dwa gatunki ludzi, wampirów i wilkołaków.

Dobrze, to wszystko logiczne. Ale jak to się stało, że wampiry mogą żyć wiecznie, a wilkołaki nie?

- W dniu, w którym Isabel przyłapała Alexandra na zdradzie, przed tym wydarzeniem podała mu eliksir powstały na bazie kamienia filozoficznego. Użyła do uwarzenia go swojej krwi, a że czarownice się wtedy nie starzały, przekazała mu dar długowieczności. Całkowicie nieświadomie. Nie sądziła, że ugryzie go nietoperz z gatunku żywiących się krwią. Jej planem był szczur. A że nietoperze wampiry żywią się krwią, jego przemiana została dokonana gdy w jego ciele płynęła obca, magiczna i długowieczna krew. Po prostu przejął coś, co zamierzała mu dać pojąc go eliksirem nieśmiertelności. Chciała z nim być na zawsze, a okazał się łajdakiem.

Co się stało, że ty zostałeś wampirem? - spytał Draco.

Jedną z najgorszych wad bycia wampirem jest to, że wszyscy twoi bliscy odchodzą na twoich oczach i w pewnym momencie zostaje się samotnym. Byłem przyjacielem Alexandra, już jako mały chłopiec często u mnie bywał. Przez wiele lat byłem mu jak ojciec. Dlatego gdy zachorowałem i leżałem już na łożu śmierci, przemienił mnie nie chcąc stracić jedynej osoby, która mu została.

Marcus go opuścił?

Owszem. Obwiniał go za to, co się stało i znienawidził. Stąd wywodzi się konflikt między wilkołakami a wampirami.

A co z Alexandrem?

Poprosił mnie, bym go uśmiercił. Wampiry nie mogą same popełnić samobójstwa. To sprzeczne z krwią Isabel.

I zrobiłeś to? Zabiłeś własnego przyjaciela? - zdziwił się Syriusz.

Owszem, zrobiłem to dwieście lat temu. Błagał mnie przez o to przez sto lat. Nie chciał już tak żyć.

Jak można zabić wampira? - spytał Harry.

Już mnie pan znielubił, panie Potter? - odparł wesoło Wiktor. - Jest to...bardzo proste. Drewnianym kołkiem wbitym w serce, odcięciem głowy lub promieniami słonecznymi. Najskuteczniejsze jest obezwładnienie Avadą, bo nie wstajemy od razu, tylko po kilku minutach i wtedy można przebić serce. Wszelkie inne zaklęcia oraz eliksiry działają na nas słabiej. Z resztą, jesteśmy na tyle szybcy, że potrafimy unikać klątw. Niektórzy próbowali zatruwać krew, ale podobnie jak w wypadku zaklęć, osłabia to tylko na moment.

Jeśli chcecie uzyskać więcej informacji, zgłoście się do mnie. Jestem pewna, że Wiktor ma już dość na dzisiaj. Przejdźmy do kwestii profesor Leonard. To właśnie ona jest przywódczynią zbuntowanej grupy wampirów. - wtrąciła Gina.

Co możemy z nią zrobić? - zastanawiał się Dumbledore.

Myślę, że mogę coś zdziałać. Jak wiesz, Bao nauczył mnie wchodzenia do snów. Trzeba tylko ją napoić eliksirem Słodkiego Snu, bardzo silnym. Gdy już zaśnie, wejdę do jej umysłu i nakażę robić wszystko to, co będzie nam potrzebne do przeniknięcia w zbuntowaną grupę wampirów. Mogę się ich pozbyć od środka, wykorzystując Helenę. - mówiła spokojnie, pewna siebie i poważna, budując w salonie Slytherinów coraz większe napięcie.

Wszyscy obecni wpatrywali się w nią z przerażeniem wypisanym na twarzach. Nie sądzili, że coś takiego jest możliwe i że w tak łatwy sposób mogą pozbyć się wrogów.

Czy jest to dla ciebie bezpieczne? - spytał dyrektor.

Nie jest to śmiertelnie niebezpieczne, jednak mocno mnie osłabi. Będę potrzebowała pomocy po wykonaniu zadania.

Severus i Syriusz się tobą zaopiekują. - widząc minę Mistrza Eliksirów, dodał – Bez dyskusji, Severusie. Myślę, że na dziś możemy zakończyć spotkanie. Wszystko ustalone. Prosiłbym cię tylko, Wiktorze, o regularne wiadomości.

Nie ma problemu. Mój kruk będzie dostarczał listy wprost do twojego gabinetu, Albusie. - odparł wampir.

Gino, porozmawiajmy jeszcze, musimy omówić szczegóły twojego zadania. Severusie i Syriuszu, wy też zostańcie.

Gdy wszyscy prócz Blacka, Mistrza Eliksirów i dyrektora opuścili posiadłość Georginy, rozpoczęła się rozmowa dotycząca kwestii zbuntowanych wampirów.

Eliksiry „przeciwsłoneczne" zostały już przekazane przybyłej na zebranie grupie z Podziemia, więc Georgina mogła się teraz w pełni skupić na zadaniu. Zaplanowali, że jego wykonanie przypadnie na poniedziałek, gdyż napojenie Heleny eliksirem nasennym musiało nastąpić przed porannym posiłkiem, gdy kobieta będzie osłabiona brakiem krwi. Wampiry potrzebowały też większej, stężonej dawki eliksirów, by odczuć ich działanie, zatem w niedziele Georgina wraz z Severusem mieli uwarzyć zapas zmodyfikowanych eliksirów wzmacniających oraz nasennych i po obfitym, poniedziałkowym śniadaniu, Gina miała wejść do umysłu profesor Leonard.

Jesteś gotowa? - spytał Syriusz.

Tak.

Będzie spała przez około trzy godziny, potem się obudzi i jak ci się uda, nie będzie nic pamiętała. Skup się. - nakazał Mistrz Eliksirów.

Usunąć jej z głowy zainteresowanie twoją osobą?

Byłbym wdzięczny. - odparł Severus.

Dobrze. To do dzieła.

Gina usiadła wygodnie w fotelu i skupiła się na celu, jakim była profesor Leonard. Przez silne eliksiry nasenne, którymi napoił ją Dumbledore podczas ich „spotkania na porannej herbatce", Helena nie miała wzniesionych żadnych barier ochronnych i Georgina mogła bez przeszkód wejść do jej umysłu. Penetracja zajęła mniej niż pół godziny, ale wyjątkowo ją to wyczerpało. Zleciałaby z fotela, gdyby Syriusz w porę jej nie złapał. Po podaniu wzmacniających wywarów przez Snape'a ocknęła się, jednak wciąż była osłabiona.

Udało się? - spytał profesor obrony przed czarną magią.

Tak. - odpowiedziała niemal szeptem masując skronie.

Boli cię głowa? Jak się czujesz?

Spokojnie Syriuszu, nic mi nie będzie. Severusie, podaj mi przeciwbólowy.

Duszkiem wypiła całą zawartość fiolki i odetchnęła z ulgą.

Co zmieniłaś?

Dla rozgrzewki najpierw usunęłam jej zainteresowanie tobą. - wyrzekła obojętnie. - Udało mi się również dowiedzieć, gdzie zbuntowani mają swoją kryjówkę. Znajduje się ona nieopodal Londynu, w Enfield. Ma bardzo dużo wampirów pod sobą, a każdy z nich jest zobowiązany do lojalności, prawie jak wobec Naczelnego. Nakazałam jej, by powróciła do Enfield i użyła magii, a dokładnie Obliviate na każdym swoim podwładnym. Mają zapomnieć, że są wampirami i przestać pić eliksir przeciwsłoneczny. Gdy to się stanie, wyjdą na słońce i spłoną wszyscy. Helena jeszcze nie dotarła do Voldemorta, więc i ją mogę zabić. Z resztą, zginie w tydzień, lub dwa po użyciu różdżki. Aha i wiem też, że zabiła profesor Vector, a jej różdżkę zachowała.

Gina, to jest niemal sześćset istnień, jak możesz w taki sposób...

Zamknij się Black, albo wyjdź. - powiedział stanowczo Snape. - Jest to konieczność, wykaż się dojrzałością i zaakceptuj to.

Może da się z nimi porozmawiać?! By zmienili strony!

Nie bądź naiwny, Syriuszu. Gdyby chcieli je zmienić, już dawno by to zrobili. Bunt trwa już ponad sto lat. - powiedziała Georgina.

Ale dlaczego akurat ty musiałaś...to zrobić?! Nie było innego sposobu?

Nie. Nie było. Zrozum, to najlepsze wyjście. Z resztą, już za późno. W kilka dni będziemy mieli z głowy zbuntowaną grupę. Zadbałam też o to, że gdy Helena się obudzi w gabinecie Albusa, będzie miała wrażenie, że w cale nie zasnęła i że przez ten cały czas rozmawiała z dyrektorem o nowych planach zajęć dla uczniów na nadchodzący semestr.

Trzeba poinformować Dumbledore'a, że zadanie zostało wykonane. - powiedział smutno Syriusz.

Idź, ja się zajmę panną Slytherin. Musi być sprawna, jeśli chcemy w przyszłym tygodniu w podobny sposób odzyskać puchar Helgi. Wejście do umysłu Czarnego Pana będzie trudniejsze. Z pewnością będzie miał postawionych mnóstwo barier. I nie mamy jak go uśpić. Trzeba będzie poczekać aż sam zaśnie.

Syriusz bez słowa wyszedł, a pozostała dwójka kontynuowała rozmowę.

Kiedy ostatnio byłeś na spotkaniu śmierciożerców?

Dwa tygodnie temu. I był to raczej bankiet, niż spotkanie jego marionetek.

Rozmawiał z tobą?

Tak. Planuje zaatakować po rozpoczęciu nowego roku szkolnego, w połowie jesieni. Chce się najpierw pozbyć Pottera. Będzie to cios dla całego Zakonu. Jak już to zrobi, uderzy w sam Zakon. Albus zezwolił mi na wyjawienie naszej kryjówki w Norze. Będzie wiarygodnie. W zamian Weasleyowie dostaną nowy dom. A poza tym, w posiadłości Artura jest sporo miejsca na walkę. Myślę, że tam odbędzie się walka. Czarny Pan nie chce za bardzo niszczyć Hogwartu, zbyt mocno pragnie go zagarnąć.

Czyli muszę wejść do umysłu Toma, zająć go tak, byście w tym czasie mogli wykraść puchar Helgi, uciec z rezydencji już-nie-Malfoyów i wrócić do zamku, a ja nie mogę zerwać mojego połączenia przez ten cały czas.

Nie zrywając połączenia? Co masz na myśli?

Chcę wyciągnąć z niego wszystkie plany dotyczące bitwy wiosną i tego, gdzie planuje ukryć ciało Pottera jak już go zabije. Harry musi wiedzieć, skąd będzie musiał uciec po przebudzeniu, by się do tego przygotować.

Racja.

Gdy to powiedział zamyślił się na moment. Nie zdążył zareagować, kiedy Gina spadła z krzesła na podłogę uderzając głową w posadzkę.

- Slytherin! Slytherin! - ująwszy ją w ramiona próbował ocucić. Była potwornie blada, a jej skóra rozpalona. Przeraził się gdy dotknął jej czoła.

_Jeśli się nie mylę, ma już ponad czterdzieści stopni gorączki!_

Gina nie odpływaj, cholera! - zaniósł ją do swoich kwater i położył w sypialni. Gdy to zrobił, wybiegł do laboratorium gdzie miał przygotowane ulepszone eliksiry wzmacniające odporność. Później ruszył do spiżarni, w której stały fiolki z wywarem eliminującym zapalenia oraz silny eliksir przebudzenia.

Dlaczego ty zawsze tak szybko tracisz zdrowie, dowiem się kiedyś? - wyszeptał podając jej eliksiry dożylnie.

Wiele razy już ją ratował z choroby, więc teraz nie było to takie przerażające jak dawniej. Niemniej jednak, wciąż się martwił, a w nerwach przygryzł wargę, co od wielu, wielu lat mu się nie zdarzało.

Minęło kilka kwadransów i Georgina otworzyła oczy. Gorączka minęła, a jej twarz przybrała zdrowszej barwy.

Co mnie tak ścięło z nóg? - spytała słabym głosem patrząc rozmytym wzrokiem na siedzącego obok Snape'a.

Nie wiem. Ty mi powiedz. Czy jest coś, czego nie wiem a powinienem?

Penetrowałeś mój umysł?! - wzdrygnęła się nagle.

Nie, nie musiałem. Twoja reakcja skutecznie potwierdziła moje podejrzenia. O co chodzi?

Już zapomniałam, jakim cwanym bydlakiem jesteś...Wchodzenie do snów przeciętnego mugola, to pestka...- zawiesiła głos.

Słucham, kontynuuj...- Założył ręce na piersi w oczekiwaniu.

Ale wejście do snu czarodzieja lub wampira...Wygląda to tak, że w tym czasie, gdy wchodzę do snu, moja magia blokuje wszystkie czynności życiowe ofiary. Innymi słowy, ciągnę na dwa etaty, moją energią muszę utrzymać przy życiu siebie oraz osobę, którą penetruję.

Czyś ty kompletnie zdurniała? I ty chcesz wtargnąć w sny Czarnego Pana?! - wstał w nagłym przypływie gniewu i jednym krokiem znalazł się niebezpiecznie blisko łóżka, w którym leżała Gina.

O co ci chodzi? Przecież jesteśmy zmuszeni do tego. A poza tym, poradzę sobie. I przestań mnie kąsać tym spojrzeniem, podjęłam już decyzje.

Zmarszczył brwi i wyraźnie sobie odpuścił. Usiadł obok Giny i próbował coś powiedzieć, jakby wciąż zastanawiał się, jakie słowa będą odpowiednie.

Ty w ogóle nie przejmujesz się tym, co mam do powiedzenia, prawda?

Nie jest to w zakresie moich obowiązków, Severusie. Nie wymagaj tego ode mnie.

Ale przecież my...- urwał nagle.

My? Co „my"? Nie widzisz, jak to wszystko wygląda? Nie ma niczego takiego, jak „my". Wciąż się oddalasz, gdy ja próbuję się zbliżyć, blokujesz mi drogę. U mnie minęły dwa lata i wybaczyłam ci już, pamiętasz?

Milczeli przez dłuższą chwilę, aż w końcu się odezwał:

Ale ja nie wybaczyłem sobie. - Nie spoglądając na nią nawet kątem oka, wstał, wziął różdżkę i wyszedł z sypialni nie mówiąc gdzie, i kiedy wróci.


	51. Chapter 51

Rozdział 50.

Poniedziałkowa sprzeczka z Georginą sprawiła, że nie odzywał się do niej aż do dnia, w którym mieli spotkać się w zamku Slytherinów by uwarzyć kolejne porcje eliksirów przeciwsłonecznych. Zatem sobota była pierwszym dniem, w którym oboje się spotkali. Severus skutecznie unikał jej towarzystwa. Zwyczajnie bał się kolejnej rozmowy, po prostu wiedział, że dziewczyna ma rację. Wciąż w jego pamięci przebrzmiewały słowa:

„_My?! Co „my"? Nie widzisz, jak to wszystko wygląda? Nie ma niczego takiego, jak „my". Wciąż się oddalasz, gdy ja próbuję się zbliżyć, blokujesz mi drogę. U mnie minęły dwa lata i wybaczyłam ci już, pamiętasz?"_

_Ale ja nie wybaczyłem sobie..._

Nie mógł się pozbyć przeświadczenia, że na nią nie zasługuje. Nawet, gdyby nie doszło do tych wszystkich potwornych wydarzeń, w których odgrywał rolę złej, bardzo bardzo złej strony - często niestety z własnej woli, i tak wiedział, że nie był jej godzien. Z tymi ponurymi myślami pojawił się w laboratorium Salazara Slytherina.

Georgina stała przy podłużnym stole pochylając się nad kociołkiem. Obok niej zauważył trzydzieści dużych fiolek z granatowym eliksirem 'przeciwsłonecznym'.

_Czy ona przez wszystkie te dni nie zmrużyła oka? Trzydzieści fiolek dla jednej osoby to praca na dwa tygodnie..._

Twój pomocnik musiał być zdolny, skoro w tak krótkim czasie zdążyliście zrobić aż tyle. - powiedział stojąc za jej plecami.

Możesz go pochwalić, jak go spotkasz w Hogwarcie. Syriusz lubi, gdy docenia się jego pracę. - odpowiedziała obojętnym głosem nawet nie obracając się w jego stronę.

Cofam to co powiedziałem...

Nie odpowiedziała na zaczepkę. Nie czekając na dalsze słowa, wziął się po prostu do pracy. Wieczorem mieli się teleportować do Podziemia, by przekazać eliksiry. Oboje kroili, podgrzewali, wyciskali i gotowali niezbędne do wykonania wywaru ingredienty w skupieniu i zupełnej ciszy, którą w końcu przerwała sowa stukając dziobem w szybkę.

Co tu dla mnie masz, moja droga? - wyciągnęła rulonik pergaminu, sowie wręczyła dużą mysz, którą upolował Queabizos i na głos odczytała tekst zapisany znanym jej pismem Dumbledore'a.

_Helena wykonała zadanie. Cała jej grupa zbuntowanych wampirów spłonęła, po czym sama wyszła na słońce i również strawił ją ogień. Mugole myślą,że to sprawka jakiegoś przestępcy-podpalacza, więc nie musimy się już w tę sprawę angażować. Severus powiedział mi o twoim stanie zdrowia po penetracji snu Heleny. Bardzo mnie to zmartwiło. Zatem od dziś będzie cię on restrykcyjnie sprawdzał, chodzi o dietę i to, jak dbasz o zdrowie. Oznacza to również kategoryczny zakaz stosowania używek. Severus już zapieczętował zaklęciem Twoją winnicę. Daj mi znać, jak poszło na rozmowie z Wiktorem. Zaczęły się również pierwsze zajęcia w szkole, myślę, że będzie dobrze jak dołączysz do grupy pana Malfoya i Pottera. Chodzi mi szczególnie o Dracona, jest teraz wyjątkowo szykanowany przez innych uczniów, których rodzice są śmierciożercami, myślę, że jak przy nim będziesz, nic mu nie zrobią. _

_A.D_

To mój zamek i moja winnica! Myślisz, że nie złamię twojego marnego zaklęcia?

Owszem, bo sam je wymyśliłem. Po drugie, nie zrobisz tego, bo chcesz pokonać Czarnego Pana i twoje ciało musi być w stu procentach sprawne, po trzecie, musi tam coś zostać, byśmy mieli z czym świętować po tym, jak już go zabijesz.

Gina zamilkła na chwilę i złość nagle z niej wyparowała, gdy tylko pomyślała o martwym Voldemorcie.

Codziennie o poranku, nawet zimą, będziemy wychodzili biegać wokół jeziora, twoja kondycja musi się utrzymać na wysokim poziomie do czasu ataku na Czarnego Pana, co jak wiesz, najprawdopodobniej wydarzy się wiosną. Po treningu zjemy razem śniadanie i wypijesz dawkę eliksirów, a na końcu zbadam cię pod kontem odporności i siły. Nie możemy pozwolić, by ten plan się nie powiódł, mam nadzieję, że zastosujesz się do wytycznych. - powiedział to tak formalnie, że aż ją zemdliło.

Ale i tak dobrze, że nie wydarł się na całe laboratorium rzucając nakazami na prawo i lewo. Za to była wdzięczna. Nie zostało jej nic innego, jak zastosować się do wskazówek. W końcu zależało jej na pokonaniu Czarnego Pana, i to, że Snape będzie w tym czasie dbał o jej zdrowie i siłę, nie powinno utrudniać wykonania tego zadania. Wręcz przeciwnie.

Dobrze. - odpowiedziała obojętnie, i znów wróciła do warzenia eliksiru. Snape natomiast wpatrywał się w nią z zaciętym wyrazem twarzy. Był rozdrażniony relacją, jaka między nimi się pojawiła, a najgorsze było w tym to, że to wyłącznie jego wina i nie mógł już niczego cofnąć.

Gdy już skończyli pracę, spakowali fiolki i teleportowali się do kwatery Wiktora. Tam przekazali Naczelnemu cały zapas eliksirów i opowiedzieli, co dokładnie wydarzyło się ze zbuntowanymi wampirami oraz Heleną. W drodze powrotnej nawet chwilę rozmawiali.

Musimy jeszcze zająć się zapasami dla Zakonu i szkoły. - zaczął mężczyzna.

To prawda, ale te do szkoły mamy już z głowy, Poppy się tym zajęła.

Nie wiedziałem. Ty to zleciłaś?

Tak. - odpowiedziała obojętnie. Wciąż nie doczekała się od niego przeprosin i nie zamierzała odpuścić.

Zaplanuj sobie czas na resztę, musimy się z tym wyrobić w miesiąc.

Wiem, już poprosiłam o pomoc Syriusza i Lucjusza. Inni mają już szkołę i sami przygotowują się do bitwy, zatem już nam nie pomogą, bynajmniej nie teraz.

Czy to naprawdę konieczne, by ten kundel był przy tym obecny?! - rozdrażniło go wspomnienie Blacka, zwłaszcza przez nią. Wciąż nie radził sobie z zazdrością o niego.

Nazwij go tak ponownie, a poślę ci takie sny z nim w roli głównej, że się w nim zakochasz. - odpowiedziała z powagą wchodząc do salonu w jej zamku.

To raczej nie podziała, jestem na to odporny...W przeciwieństwie do ciebie. - odwarknął i ruszył przed siebie, by wejść do kominka i teleportować się do Hogwartu.

Nawet na niego nie spojrzała, jakby w ogóle nie obeszło ją to, co powiedział. I nawet nie zaprzeczyła, co nie uszło uwadze Severusa.

_Co za cholerny ignorant! Jest tak ograniczony, że nie potrafi powiedzieć głupiego „przepraszam"?! Co za głupek! Głupek!_

Głupek! - wykrzyknęła tym razem.

Kto jest głupek? - usłyszała ciepły, męski głos tuż za sobą.

_Syriusz Nareszcie..._

Co tu robisz? Nie powinieneś być w Hogwarcie? Na zajęciach? - podbiegła do mężczyzny i wtuliła się niego.

Jest już grubo po dziewiątej wieczorem, nie zauważyłaś? - spytał z troską w głosie całując ją w czoło.

Nie, właściwie to cały dzień spędziłam ze Snape'm w laboratorium, musieliśmy dokończyć pracę i zanieść eliksiry Wiktorowi.

Rozumiem. Dobrze się czujesz? Na kogo się zdenerwowałaś?

Pewnie się domyślasz, że na Snape'a.

Cóż znów zmajstrował, moja droga?

Jest ekstremalnie irytujący. - usiadła swobodnie na kanapie zapraszając Syriusza gestem, by usiadł obok. - Ooh! Nie rozmawiajmy o nim, humor mi się od tego psuje.

Dobrze. Albus mówił mi, że będziesz się przygotowywała do...do wejścia w _jego_ umysł. Obiecaj mi, że się postarasz. I że będziesz ostrożna. Obiecujesz?

Obiecuję. - wtuliła się ponownie w silne, muskularne ciało, tak bardzo różniące się od szczupłego, żylastego ciała Mistrza Eliksirów.

Było to bardzo przyjemne, ale jednocześnie wprawiało ją w niepokój, bo znów czuła to samo, co wtedy, gdy żył Jeremiah. Jego kochała i miała problem ze Snapem. Teraz nie ma zielonego pojęcia, co już jest miłością i kogo kocha tak na prawdę. Zimnego i wyrachowanego , niestabilnego i najwyraźniej ograniczonego w odwzajemnianiu uczuć profesora eliksirów, czy ciepłego, troskliwego i potrafiącego kochać, profesora obrony przed czarną magią...

_Najwyższy czas raz na zawsze rozwiązać sprawę i sprawdzić, kto na mnie zasługuje. I kogo ja naprawdę kocham...- stwierdziła ze smutkiem. Za wszelką cenę nie chciała skrzywdzić Syriusza i nie chciała też dobić Snape'a._

Na zajęcia wróciła po weekendzie. Musiała odpocząć od laboratorium. I od Snape'a. W zasadzie, to do poniedziałku nie widziała się z nikim, prócz Syriusza, który ją odwiedził kilka dni wcześniej.

Poranek spędziła na treningu i obfitym śniadaniu z Mistrzem Eliksirów. Nieco ją wymęczyło bieganie sprintem między gęstymi drzewami Zakazanego Lasu, ale nie stanowiło to już problemu, dzięki Bao wręcz pokochała chłodne poranki i wysiłek fizyczny. Po powrocie do zamku, Snape zbadał stan jej zdrowia, magii, a gdy skończył poszła na zajęcia. Tam spotkała swoich przyjaciół. Dracona, który już nie krył się w szkole z tym, że spotyka się z Hermioną, Harry'ego i Rona, rozmawiających o przyszłym meczu z krukonami, później miała okazję by chwilę pogawędzić z Ginny, Luną, Blaise'm. Zaczepiła ją też Minerwa, pytając o samopoczucie.

Do tego miała po zajęciach pójść do Syriusza. Dzień zatem zapowiadał się całkiem przyjemnie. Obawiała się jednak, że popsuje go wieczór, w którym ma spotkać się w zamku Slytherinów ze Snape'm, by poćwiczyć pojedynki i uwarzyć kilka porcji eliksirów do zapasów Zakonu.

Wszystko w porządku? - spytał Syriusz widząc zamyśloną twarz Giny wchodzącej do przytulnego saloniku.

W porządku, jestem po prostu zmęczona. Miałam dziś rano długi i wyczerpujący trening, zajęcia...Niemniej, był to dobry dzień. - nim skończyła mówić, opadła swobodnie na miękką kanapę. Towarzystwo Syriusza poprawiało jej nastrój, przymknęła więc oczy i pozwoliła swojemu ciału się zrelaksować. Dawno nie czuła się tak bezpiecznie.

I cieszę się, że jesteś. - wsparła się na rękach i ucałowała Syriusza w policzek.

Może zrobić ci coś ciepłego do picia? - spytał uśmiechając się. - Mam świetną szwajcarską czekoladę, nieco cię wzmocni przed ćwiczeniami ze Snape'm.

Chętnie. Poproszę.

Długo rozmawiali, często się śmiali, aż w końcu Syriusz przyniósł coś, co wyjątkowo Ginę zaskoczyło i uradowało. Był to mianowicie ich wspólny album fotografii z wycieczki do Grecji. Był obity w błyszczącą, jasną skórę z poruszającymi się postaciami Giny i Black'a na okładce.

Skąd masz te wszystkie fotografie?

Wykorzystałem zaklęcie, które wymyślił mój stary znajomy z redakcji jednej z gazet, bardzo ułatwiło mu to pracę, a nam dało coś, w co warto czasem zajrzeć by przedłużyć przyjemną chwilę.

Pokaż proszę, jak to działa.

Mężczyzna chwycił w dłoń różdżkę i wyczarował mały, okrągły kawałek szkła, przypominający soczewkę z aparatu fotograficznego. Następnie lewitował go w odpowiednie miejsce i niewerbalnie wywołał zaklęcie. Soczewka zapamiętywała obraz i chwilę ruchu, a gdy skończyła swoje zadanie, lewitowała wprost do dłoni Syriusza.

Jak to teraz wywołać, by mieć na papierze?

Trzeba soczewkę włożyć do czegoś, co przypomina myślodsiewnię, nie pamiętam nazwy tego naczynia, coś po łacinie...Potem, należy ją zalać specjalnym płynem i zostawić na chwilę. Następnie wyciągnąć ją z tego płynu i rozlać go w miejsce, gdzie chcemy by pojawił się obraz, czyli na pergamin lub inny materiał.

To fascynujące! Masz takie naczynie? I ten płyn?

Niestety nie mam, ale mogę zdobyć.

Moglibyśmy wywołać o wiele więcej wspólnych zdjęć! Byłoby wspaniale!

Wybiorę się jutro do miasta i przywiozę, to się pobawimy.

Jesteś kochany! - wskoczyła mu okrakiem na kolana i pocałowała w usta. Nim zdążyła się odsunąć, objął ją i zbliżył maksymalnie do siebie odwzajemniając się namiętnym pocałunkiem. Było jej niezwykle przyjemnie, na tyle że nie pomyślała o tym, że Snape z pewnością już o tym wie.

Syriusz pocałunkami schodził coraz niżej, aż w końcu odpiął kołnierzyk koszuli i kilka poniższych guzików odsłaniając biust. W momencie, gdy mężczyzna dotknął jej piersi, poczuła pieczenie w miejscu pieczęci, którą w formie tatuażu pozostawił jej Snape podczas rytuału zniewolenia.

Wzdrygnęła się i nagle do niej dotarło...

Coś nie tak? - spytał zdezorientowany Black.

Ja...Ja nie mogę.

Czy ty...?

To za wcześnie. - przerwała mu, wiedząc że spyta o to, czy już kogoś wcześniej miała. - Bardzo cię przepraszam, Syriuszu, nie powinnam tak...

W porządku. - przerwał, chwytając w dłonie jej delikatną twarz. - Przecież nic się nie stało. To ja nie powinienem... i to tak bez pytania. Wybacz mi proszę. - mówiąc to zapinał jej koszulkę. - Nie zrobię niczego, na co się nie zgodzisz, rozumiesz to, prawda?

Tak. Dziękuję...- zeszła zakłopotana z jego kolan i usiadła obok, była cała czerwona na twarzy od tego namiętnego przeżycia, nie mówiąc już o szyi usłanej czerwonymi śladami pocałunków. To wszystko było tak czułe i miłe, skrajnie różne od pierwszego, obrzydliwego i bolesnego kontaktu z Mistrzem Eliksirów.

Syriusz natomiast w ogóle się nie przejął tym, że w jego spodniach wiele już zaczęło się dziać i było mu niezmiernie ciasno. Wstał i jak gdyby nigdy nic podniósł ją i mocno przytulił. Był o wiele wyższy więc czuła jego erekcję na swoim brzuchu.

Widzisz, jak na mnie działasz? Następnym razem porwę cię do sypialni i wypuszczę tydzień później. - zaśmiał się rozładowując atmosferę. - Pozwolisz, że zostawię cię tu na chwilę. - wypuścił ją ze swoich ramion i skierował się do toalety. - Muszę – spojrzał w dół - się tego pozbyć.

Nie rób tego, z pewnością jeszcze ci się przyda. - odpowiedziała rozbawiona.

Wiesz, co mam na myśli. - odparł śmiejąc się.

Wiem, wiem...Yyy, to powodzenia. Ja już...pójdę, z resztą i tak muszę iść do Snape'a.

Dobrze. To widzimy się jutro na zajęciach. Jeszcze raz przepraszam.

Ja również. Do zobaczenia.

Wyszła z mieszkania i z duszą na ramieniu oparła się o drzwi.

_Co teraz? On wie. Znając go, będzie wściekły, zazdrosny i...Oh! O tyle dobrze, że zniewoliliśmy się wzajemnie, bo w przeciwnym wypadku wyłabym w bólu przy każdym takim dotknięciu Syriusza..._

Gdy ochłonęła i uspokoiła umysł i ciało, poprawiła zmiętą koszulkę, potargane włosy i zniknęła zostawiając za sobą ciemną mgiełkę, teleportując się wprost do zamku Slytherinów, gdzie już czekał na nią Snape.


	52. Chapter 52

Rozdział 51.

Starał się ukryć złość, jaką wywołało w nim to nieznośne pieczenie w klatce, będące efektem fizycznego kontaktu Georginy z Syriuszem. Severus był na sto procent pewny, że to właśnie on ją dotykał, całował.

_Ból ustąpił dość szybko, więc pewnie Gina przerwała to... w odpowiednim momencie._

_Snape, ty kretynie, sam jesteś sobie winny! Lucjusz miał rację, jak będę tak dalej postępował, to ona w końcu odejdzie z Black'iem..._

Stał przy stole w laboratorium Slyterina i dla zabicia czasu i uspokojenia nerwów przygotowywał eliksiry. Miał ogromną nadzieję, że nie wybuchnie podczas ich wspólnego treningu. Nagromadziło się w nim tyle negatywnych emocji, że zapewne nie skończyłoby się to dobrze. Dziś mieli ćwiczyć w pojedynkach refleks i uniki, gdzie łatwo można dać się ponieść i przesadzić z klątwami. Miał świadomość, że Gina jest potężną czarownicą i dwa lata u Bao ogromnie ją rozwinęły, a jej moc jest teraz kilkakrotnie większa niż w momencie, gdy się poznali. Wiedział jednak, że doświadczenie niejednokrotnie góruje nad ilością mocy, czego Tom Riddle stał się boleśnie świadomy po pojedynku z Dumbledorem. Podobnie on, Severus, górował niemal dwudziestoletnim doświadczeniem nad Georigną.

Na porannym treningu nie było zbyt wesoło, więc i teraz może być nieciekawie.

_Muszę się mieć na baczności..._

Usłyszał cichy dźwięk otwierających się drzwi i kroki zaraz po tym. Po plecach przeszedł mu dreszcz, mimowolnie obrócił się do niej.

Witaj, Severusie. - przywitała się spokojnie, choć rumieńce na policzkach i drżące dłonie temu opanowaniu przeczyły.

_Ona wciąż się mnie boi._ ..- pomyślał z goryczą.

Przygotuj się, dziś poćwiczymy szybkość w pojedynku.

Widząc ją, przebierającą szaty szkolne w strój treningowy przypomniał sobie, co mówiła nim jeszcze go zapieczętowała.

„_Może i ma pan we własności moje ciało, ale w kwestii umysłu nie ma pan nic do gadania, zatem to, czy do kogoś coś czuję, czy nie, nie powinno pana interesować."_

Czy możemy już zaczynać? - wyrwała go z zamyślenia, zapinając ostatni guzik ochronnej kamizelki ze smoczej łuski.

Yyy, tak, owszem. - zdjął surdut, podwinął rękawy koszuli i stanął naprzeciw niej. - Gotowa?

Tak.

Pierwsze zaklęcie wystrzeliło z kryształowej różdżki i było tak szybkie, że Snape nie zdążył go uniknąć i wytworzyć tarczy, co sprawiło, że otrzymał bolesny cios prosto w klatkę.

_Będzie trudniej, niż myślałem._

Leżał na ziemi i próbował dojść do siebie.

Za mocno? - spytała podając mu dłoń chcąc pomóc mu wstać.

W sam raz. - odpowiedział i pociągnął ją za rękę przewracając na ziemię twarzą w dół, a sam znalazł się nad nią, wiążąc jej dłonie swoimi.

Łamie pan zasady, panie Snape. - wypowiedziała z trudem, czując ciężar ciała mężczyzny na sobie.

Jakie zasady? W walce nie ma zasad. Atakujesz albo giniesz. Proste. - powiedział jej wprost do ucha. - Naucz się, że nie ma taryfy ulgowej. Zwłaszcza z Czarnym Panem. _Crucio!_

Zupełnie nie wiedział, jak to się stało, że posłał w nią to zaklęcie. Zwłaszcza, że leżała na ziemi, niemal bezbronna. Różdżka jakby sama wyczuwała jego nastrój i przejmowała nad nim kontrolę.

Gina wiła się na podłodze, każdy jej mięsień kurczył się i jakby jątrzył ogniem, ale nie wydobyła z siebie najmniejszego dźwięku, ani jednego krzyku. Severus był zdumiony, więc wzmocnił klątwę.

Będę cię tak często traktować _Crucio_, aż zaczniesz być na nie odporna. - wykrzyczał nieco obłąkańczym głosem.

Tortura trwała dłuższą chwilę, jednak było to niczym w porównaniu z bólem, jakiego młoda ślizgonka doświadczyła podczas setek lat w komnacie tajemnic i z jeszcze gorszym od tego cierpieniem, jakiego doznała z rąk Mistrza Eliksirów.

Gina wciąż w ciszy znosiła klątwę, aż w końcu zaklęcie ustało. I to nie z woli Severusa.

_Jak to...? Jak to możliwe?! _

Bez pomocy swojej różdżki przerwała jego zaklęcie, które obróciło się przeciwko niemu, co sprawiło że ponownie upadł porażony znajomym bólem. Gdy przerwała klątwę, stanęła nad mężczyzną pochylając się lekko i spokojnie wypowiedziała:

Z pomocą mojej magii potrafię oddzielić umysł od ciała, gdy przyjmuję _Crucio_. Ból pozostaje, ale moje władze umysłowe pozostają nietknięte, co daje mi kontrolę. - Mężczyzna sięgnął po różdżkę i już miał zrobić zamach, gdy długi kawałek drewna wyskoczył mu z ręki trafiając wprost do Giny.

Nieładnie. _Imperio_ łamię równie szybko, więc spróbuj czegoś innego, Severusie. - poprawiła szaty, pomogła Snape'owi wstać oddając mu jego różdżkę i jak gdyby nigdy nic przyjęła pozycję gotową do walki. - Chyba, że już nie znasz niczego ciekawszego...Może nadszedł już czas, bym znalazła zdolniejszego nauczyciela?

Snape natomiast nie przyjął tego tak spokojnie jak ona. Nie spodziewał się, że jej opanowanie i to, co powiedziała potem tak źle na niego podziała.

_Innego? Naprawdę pragniesz innego? Szybko wybiję ci to z głowy, wiedźmo! - wykrzyczał w myślach._

Zaklęcia, jakie jej po tym zafundował nie należały do najprzyjemniejszych. W zasadzie, były to najgorsze klątwy, jakie znał cały magiczny świat i na jakie nie była jeszcze uodporniona. Wiele osób tego nie wiedziało, ale Severus Snape był najlepszym uczniem Czarnego Pana. Zadał więc jej wiele bólu, choć nie pozostała mu w tym dłużna.

Nadal uważasz, ze potrzebujesz lepszego nauczyciela? - spytał cynicznie, pochylając się nad nią. Kamizelka już dawno była w strzępach, dziewczyna ociekała krwią, z twarzą tak bladą, że kontrast do jaskrawej czerwieni aż raził w oczy.

Sądzę, że nie panujesz nad sobą i swoją zazdrością, Severusie. - odpowiedziała nadzwyczaj spokojnie leżąc na ziemi. - Pomóż mi się ogarnąć i ulecz mnie, bo nie dożyję jutra. - wyciągnęła dłoń wpatrując się w jego twarz. Czuła, że ma zmiażdżoną kość udową i pękniętą miednicę. Ból był nie do zniesienia, a jednak wciąż była świadoma, nie utraciła przytomności. Snape wyczarował łóżko i przeniósł ją na nie i zajął się opatrywaniem jej ran. Nic już z tego nie rozumiał.

Nie wytrzymał i się odezwał, pytając:

Czy ty dałaś mi dzisiaj fory?

Tak, dałam ci się wyżyć. Od kilku tygodni chodzisz nabuzowany, że aż odpada tynk ze ścian naszych kochanych lochów. Dziś, to ja byłam nauczycielem dla ciebie. Nie panujesz nad sobą, a to obróci się przeciwko tobie podczas bitwy. Przypomnij sobie, czego uczyłeś mnie o samokontroli. Nie możemy sobie pozwolić na tego typu zagrywki, bo to ty masz mnie uczyć, ty masz przekazywać mi swoje doświadczenie bym coraz lepiej radziła sobie ze swoją mocą. Nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, jak wielkim wysiłkiem jest dla mnie panowanie nad tym. Bao wiele mnie nauczył, jednak starał się unikać czarnej magii, choć często mu to nie wychodziło. Ty tego nie robisz i właśnie dlatego cię potrzebuję, zatem zapomnij w naszych treningach o mnie i o Syriuszu i skup się na naszym wspólnym celu, bo nie dożyjemy lata. Rozumiesz? - wypowiedziała to resztkami sił. Robiło się jej ciemno przed oczami i czuła, że zaraz wyzionie ducha.

Rozumiem. - odpowiedział z pełną powagą. - Accio Apteczka! - przywołał kuferek i napoił ją mnóstwem eliksirów i sam wypił kilka.

Daj mi coś przeciwbólowego, noga boli mnie jak cholera.

Zaklęcie uzdrawiające wciąż trwa i rany jeszcze się nie zagoiły do końca, eliksir może nie zadziałać zbyt dobrze.

To daj mi potrójną dawkę, bo nie wytrzymam. - mężczyzna rzucił na nią jeszcze kilka zaklęć i dożylnie podał trzy dawki przeciwbólowego. Gdy miał pewność, że dziewczyna stanie na nogi, natychmiast aportował się do swojego mieszkania w Hogwarcie. I ogromną miał nadzieję, że odpocznie, jednak niestety nie było mu to dane – został wezwany.

Severusie. - syknął Czarny Pan.

Jestem, mój panie.

Marnie wyglądasz. Co ty robiłeś?

_Niedobrze, Snape. Wymyśl coś, szybko...On nie może się dowiedzieć, że nadal razem ćwiczymy._

Ten przeklęty starzec nakazał mi wykonać dla niego sto porcji eliksiru zapomnienia. Nie spałem kilka nocy, panie.

Eliksir zapomnienia, powiadasz...Czy powiedział, w jakim celu go potrzebuje w tak zatrważająco dużej ilości?

Nie, panie.

I nie wpadłeś na pomysł, by to z niego wyciągnąć? - spytał groźnie.

Próbowałem, ale on nie chciał nic powiedzieć. Do tego przyszła do mnie Slytherin i chciała się ze mną ko...

Stop! Nie używaj przy mnie tego słowa.

Wybacz mi mój panie. Ona zachowuje się, jakby wypiła eliksir pożądania.

Spokojnie, Severusie. Cieszy mnie to, że nasz plan co do niej jest prawidłowo realizowany...

_Pfff, też mi plan! Genialny plan genialnego Czarnego Pana, który nie dopuszcza do siebie myśli, że w cale nie jest aż tak genialny. Głupi jaszczur. Z pierwszą lepszą kretynką by to wyszło, ale nie z Georginą Slytherin...- pomyślał Snape. _

W tym momencie przypomniał sobie to, co dokładnie Voldemort kazał mu zrobić, i za co tak bardzo się nienawidzi...

„_Postanowiłem zabawić się jej kosztem, tak, jak ona bawiła się moim. Zatem najpierw zmusisz ją do tego, by zgodziła się na zostanie twoją własnością. Na jej ciele ma widnieć znak z twoim herbem, Severusie. Ma być twoja. Gdy już ją sponiewierasz jak najgorszą szmatę, zaczniesz ją uwodzić. Niech się dziewczynka zakocha. Następnie zrób wszystko, by poczuła się jeszcze gorzej, myślę, że zdrada lub coś podobnego będzie odpowiednie. Baw się nią tak długo, jak będziesz miał na to ochotę. Zasługujesz na to, Severusie. Gdy już ta zabawka ci się znudzi, wzbudź w niej zaufanie tak ogromne, że pójdzie z tobą dobrowolnie wprost w moje ręce. Nie tylko będzie cierpiała z powodu twojej zdrady, ale jeszcze solidnie poczuje na sobie mój gniew. Czy to jest dla ciebie zrozumiałe?"_

Zastanawiasz się pewnie, w jakim celu cię dziś wezwałem. Otóż kilka dni temu wpadłem na pomysł, Sssseverusie. - wysyczał czerwonooki mężczyzna. - Chodzi o Veritaserum. Z tym, że potrzebuję, by było znacznie silniejsze. Co może je wzmocnić?

Tajpan Pustynny ma jad, który odpowiednio zneutralizowany wzmacnia Veritaserum, jest to jednak niezwykle niebezpieczne i najczęściej kończy się śmiercią alchemika, który przygotowuje wywar. Do tej pory udało się przeżyć tylko dla dziecięciu. Można też zastosować krew jednorożca, ale potrzeba jej bardzo dużo, bo do Veritaserum stosuje się jedynie koncentraty.

Z wężem nie byłoby problemu, dobrze się z nimi dogaduję. Jednak nie chciałbym stracić użytecznych mi alchemików, więc zastosujemy krew jednorożca. Powiedz mi, czy w Grecji nadal hodują najlepsze jednorożce?

_Szlag! _

Jeśli nic się nie zmieniło od mojej ostatniej wizyty tam, to owszem.

Wybierz się tam i zdobądź dla mnie tyle krwi, ile będzie potrzebne.

Panie, nie mogę ot tak opuścić Hogwartu i bez niczyich podejrzeń wyjechać na kilka dni...Slytherin będzie zadawała pytania, Dumbledore też będzie chciał wiedzieć i...

Czyżbym się przesłyszał? Czy ty właśnie odmówiłeś wykonania rozkazu?

Nie panie, jednak byłoby to bardzo lekkomyślne, bym w ten sposób narażał swoją pozycję u Dumbledore'a.

I jeszcze nazwałeś mnie lekkomyślnym. _Crucio!_

Severus nie wiedział, jak długo był torturowany. Ból zmącił mu w głowie. Gdy się ocknął, i spojrzał na zegarek okazało się, że było to siedem długich godzin. Kończyny trzęsły mu się niemiłosiernie, czaszka tętniła, jakby miała zaraz wybuchnąć, mięśnie paliły i w dodatku krwotok z nosa nie chciał ustąpić. Był bardzo osłabiony po pojedynkach z Giną, i był zadziwiony sam sobą, że się obudził po _Crucio _z rąk Czarnego Pana.

Wstań, Severusie. - powiedział znudzony Voldemort. - Masz rację, nie ma sensu narażać się na niepotrzebne ryzyko.

Snape nie wierzył własnym uszom.

_No chyba sobie kpisz, pajacu!_

Wyślę tam moich nowych adeptów. Pan Crabbe, Goyle i Nott zaoferowali swoich synów na moich nowych uczniów, za kilka dni ma się odbyć rytuał przyłączenia i nadanie mrocznego znaku. Podobnie bliźniaki Yaxleya i kilka krukonek z piątego i szóstego roku zamierzają dołączyć. Zdobędą dla mnie krew jednorożców.

Dziękuję, mój panie.

Powiedz mi, czy zadbałeś, by nikt nie odkrył tożsamości synów Yaxleya?

Tak, wszyscy myślą, że są uczniami z wymiany z Durmstrangu. Karkarow sam wypisał i sfałszował dokumenty, gdy go to _poprosiłem_.

Dobrze. Dopilnuj, by Josef i Arnold jr. byli bezpieczni. Możesz już odejść.

Hermiona, zaczekaj! - zawołała swoją przyjaciółkę, gdy ta opuszczała Wielką Salę.

Gina? Słucham cię, coś się stało?

Nie, nic. Chciałam ci tylko przypomnieć o naszym babskim wieczorze, dzisiaj, o dwudziestej pierwszej w moim mieszkaniu.

Spokojna głowa, pamiętam o nim. Przypomniałam też o tym Ginny i Lunie. Wszystko zaplanowane.

To się cieszę! Nie mogę już się doczekać!

Udało ci się _to_ załatwić?

Jasne! Mam tego tyle, że będziemy leżały sztywne!

Wiesz, to trochę niebezpieczne i...regulamin.

Miona, ty chyba nie mówisz poważnie?

Ha! Nabrałaś się! Dawno już przestałam być świętoszkowatą, przestrzegającą szkolnego regulaminu Panną Wiem To Wszystko.

I tak trzymać! To widzimy się później. Póki co, lecę na spotkanie z Dupkiem z Lochów. Miałam po obiedzie do niego pójść, bo dziś mam kontrolę mojego zdrowia i kondycji.

Współczuję, że Dumbledore kazał ci to robić, i to ze Snape'm. Lepszy byłby Syriusz, prawda?

Do niego wybieram się później. To na razie!

Nim poszła na spotkanie z Mistrzem Eliksirów, wróciła jeszcze do mieszania by odpowiednio się przygotować na kolację z Syriuszem. Ubrała czarną, dopasowaną i wydekoltowaną sukienkę sięgającą kolan, na to ciemnozielony, równie obcisły żakiet i eleganckie botki na szpilce. Włosy skręciła w duże loki, specjalnym zaklęciem od Hermiony i rozpuściła je swobodnie na ramiona. Sięgały niemal bioder więc efekt był nieziemski. Zrobiła sobie lekki makijaż, nałożyła trochę różu na policzki i a na usta czerwony błyszczyk.

Wejść. - powiedział chłodno, gdy zapukała do drzwi jego gabinetu.

Spóźni...

Nie dokończył, bo gdy gdy tylko na nią spojrzał, zaniemówił.

Proszę mi wybaczyć to chwilowe spóźnienie, miałam dziś spory apetyt i zasiedziałam się na obiedzie.

A ja myślałem, że lustro cię wciągnęło. - odpowiedział kąśliwie i wrócił do pakowania fiolek w pudełka.

Czy mi się zdaje, czy to był komplement?

Chyba ogłuchłaś, ale to normalne, ludzie żyjący dziesięć wieków zazwyczaj odczuwają skutki demencji...

Cóż, dobrze się trzymam, jak na starą babcię, i dbam o siebie. W przeciwieństwie do niektórych – tu spojrzała sugestywnie na Mistrza Eliksirów. Przez ostatnie dni wyglądał jeszcze gorzej, niż zazwyczaj. To, że przybyło mu siwych włosów zauważyła już wcześniej, ale teraz był jeszcze chudszy, niż na początku ich znajomości, przybyło mu zmarszczek, a sińce pod oczami stały się bardziej widoczne z powodu wręcz białej skóry. Do tego często trzęsły mu się ręce. Miał trzydzieści siedem lat, a wyglądał na dziesięć lat więcej...

Wyglądasz, jakbyś balował całą noc i nie jadł od tygodnia. Jesteś chory?

Po pierwsze, wygląda PAN, PANIE PROFESORZE. Po drugie – nie, zdecydowanie nie balowałem, i po trzecie – tak, jestem zawsze chory, gdy muszę na ciebie patrzeć.

Przecież nikogo tu nie ma. Miałam się do ciebie zwracać panie profesorze tylko w towarzystwie innych, by nikt nie babrał podejrzeń...

I byłoby dobrze, gdybyś się tego trzymała! Nie pamiętasz, jak na ostatnim szlabanie zapomniałaś się i palnęłaś...już sama wiesz co?!

_O tak, pamiętała co zrobiła. Pyskowała mu w trakcie zajęć, Snape się rozgniewał i dał jej poranny szlaban. Cóż, w sumie to musiał, zwłaszcza przy pełnej sali uczniów. Przyszła więc na szlaban ubrana w piżamę. Była wściekła, że kazał jej przyjść z samego rana, na szlaban grupowy – wraz z całą bandą pierwszaków, czwartoklasistów, którzy wysadzili kilka kociołków i szóstoklasistów, których przyłapał całujących się w składziku w czasie ciszy nocnej. _

_Czy wyjaśni mi pani, panno Slytherin, co ma oznaczać ten strój?_

_Wiem, że wolisz mnie nago... ale jest szósta rano, a to jest piżama. Oznacza to, że powinnam teraz SPAĆ, Severusieee...yyyy, znaczy...profesorze. _

_Wszyscy w sali eliksirów zrobili wielkie oczy, usłyszawszy to, co ich starsza koleżanka powiedziała i jeszcze większe mieli, gdy usłyszeli imię ich znienawidzonego profesora padające z jej ust, a na Ginę patrzyli się, jakby wyrósł jej kaktus na czole._

Lepiej byś cały czas pamiętała o tym, jak się do mnie zwracać, tak się do tego przyzwyczaisz, że już więcej się nie zapomnisz.

Nie trzeba było mi dawać tego absurdalnego, porannego szlabanu!

Sama się o niego prosiłaś! Dobrze wiesz, że jak mi pyskujesz na lekcjach, to jestem zmuszony by ci go dać! Nie wszyscy w piątego roku to członkowie Zakonu i nie mogą wiedzieć, że...

Czego? Jak_ głęboko _zna pan swoją uczennicę, panie profesorze?

Zamilkł i starał się opanować złość.

_Opanuj się Snape. Opanuj do cholery! Ona robi to specjalnie, specjalnie wyprowadza cię z równowagi, byś musiał walczyć sam ze sobą._

Skończmy ten temat i zajmijmy się tym, po co tu przyszłaś. Tutaj masz zapas zmodyfikowanych eliksirów wzmacniających, które masz od dziś pić codziennie na czczo. Mają zwiększyć twoją odporność i uskutecznić działanie treningu kondycyjnego. Dawek jest na miesiąc. Więcej dostaniesz później.

Dziękuję.

A teraz rozbierz się do bielizny, muszę zbadać, czy twoja miednica i kość udowa prawidłowo się zagoiły.

Nie dość, że tego dnia ubrała się wyjątkowo powabnie, to w dodatku jej koronkowa, czarna i skąpa bielizna sprawiły, że Mistrz Eliksirów niemal zawył z bólu, gdy w jego spodniach zrobiło się okropnie ciasno.

- Złącz nogi i ręce połóż wzdłuż ciała, muszę sprawdzić, czy miednica się nie skrzywiła.

_Zaraz wezmę ją tu i teraz, Merlinie!_

Jest centymetr różnicy, masz więc jedną nogę dłużą. Rozluźnij się, ustawię to. - machnął różdżką i było po sprawie.

Czy jest coś jeszcze, co musisz...co musi pan sprawdzić?

Tak. Nie ruszaj się. - końcówką różdżki przejechał po jej udzie, na którym pojawiła się gęsia skórka, po czym ukazał się na nim czerwony płomyczek. - Kość się zrosła, ale musisz na kilka dni zaniechać porannego biegania. Mięśnie nie wróciły do siebie. Odczuwasz ból?

Tak, ta noga nadal pobolewa, ale tylko czasami i niezbyt mocno.

Eliksiry, jakie dziś ci dałem załatwią sprawę. Nie przeciążaj się przez kilka dni, a wszystko wróci do normy. Poczekaj tu chwilę. - powiedziawszy to wyszedł do składzika i przyniósł mały słoiczek z jasnozieloną zawartością.

Usiądź.

Nałożył maści na dłonie i rozsmarował ogrzewając swoim ciepłem. Potem wmasował w udo dziewczyny specjalnymi ruchami, mrucząc przy tym jakieś zaklęcia, których Gina nie zdołała zrozumieć, bo całą swoją silną wolę skupiła na niewydaniu z siebie żadnego dźwięku, żadnego westchnienia. Snape może i był wrednym dupkiem z lochów, ale technikę masażu leczniczego opanował perfekcyjnie, znacznie lepiej niż Poppy.

- Ból ustanie na kilka dni. Nie mam więcej maści, więc jak dorobię to ci dostarczę. - powiedział cicho, gdy skończył. Jego twarz była lekko czerwona, lecz totalnie beznamiętna, choć wewnątrz wrzało. - To wszystko. Możesz się już ubrać i iść.

Gina ubrała się pośpiesznie, wzięła pudełko z eliksirami i wyszła, uprzednio dziękując za pomoc.

Snape tymczasem starał się, bardzo się starał nie pobiec za nią.

_Nie myśl o niej! Nie myśl o niej! To dla Blacka się tak ubrała, to wszystko dla niego! Nie myśl o niej!_

Nie zastanawiając się dłużej, poszedł do salonu, otworzył barek i wyciągnął Ognistą.

- Pieprzyć dwa miesiące bez alkoholu... - i pociągnął wprost z butelki.

Syriuszu!

Jesteś! Już się nie mogłem cię doczekać! Wyglądasz przepięknie!

Dziękuję. To gdzie mnie zabierasz?

Do Londynu, zjemy dziś w Savoy'u. - podał jej rękę i aportowali się wprost do mugolskiego miasta, gdzie Syriusz zarezerwował dla nich stolik we wspaniałym lokalu.

Damy przodem. - otworzył jej drzwi.

Tu jest tak elegancko! Bardzo mi się tu podoba.

Cieszę się. Zapraszam więc do stolika. Zjemy coś, czego jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie jadłaś. Mamy czas do 21:00, i mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz żałowała, że się zgodziłaś spędzić go ze mną.

Ten dzień był dla niej wyjątkowo przyjemny. Najpierw doprowadziła Snape'a do białej gorączki, potem spędziła romantyczny wieczór z Syriuszem, a w nocy bawiła się w towarzystwie Hermiony, Ginny i Luny, co na drugi dzień skutkowało potężnym kacem.

„ _Witaj Gina! Pewnie słyszałaś, że Remus i Tonks się zaręczyli. Organizują z tej okazji przyjęcie, a z ojcem zaproponowaliśmy, by odbyło się w naszym domu w przyszłą sobotę o 19:00. Jesteś więc zaproszona i mamy nadzieję, że się pojawisz._

_Do zobaczenia i pozdrawiam, Draco."_

W głowie dzwoniło jej i czuła, że zwymiotuje wszystko, co zjadła na śniadanie wprost na podręcznik, którego czytała. Zdecydowanie za dużo wypiły z dziewczynami. Jej samopoczucie znacznie się poprawiło, gdy dowiedziała się o przyjęciu. Nie ma nic lepszego, niż świadomość, że zbliża się kolejna impreza. Zawsze lubiła tego typu zabawy. Lubiła też Remusa i Tonks. Cieszyła się też ze świadomości, że skoro Lupin i Syriusz są przyjaciółmi, to ten drugi zapewne pojawi się...

I tu jej myśli się zatrzymały. Nagle radość prysnęła i pojawił się niepokój. Postanowiła książkę zamienić na swój pamiętnik, którego zaczęła prowadzić na polecenie Bao i zapisać w nim swoje wątpliwości, by móc później znaleźć rozwiązanie.

„_Właśnie. Syriusz...Jak to teraz rozegrać? Po moim powrocie powiedziałam mu, że nic z tego nie będzie. Wczoraj pokazał mi, że jest we mnie bardzo zakochany, a kilka dni temu dałam mu do zrozumienia, że jednak coś do niego czuję. Kolejna sprawa to Snape i jego pieczęć. Za każdym razem odczuwam ból, gdy tylko dotknę Syriusza w TEN sposób. Czy będę w stanie znosić to za każdym razem? I czy na tyle go kocham, by dla niego wytrwać? Co za chora sytuacja!_

_Na usunięcie magii niewolniczej nie ma sposobu. Jedyną możliwością na odzyskanie części wolności było zapieczętowanie swojego pana. Ale to i tak nie uwalnia spod działania pieczęci. Nadal ma mnie na wyłączność, tak jak ja jego. Żadne z nas nigdy nie będzie mogło bez bólu zbliżyć się do innej osoby..._

_Noga nareszcie przestała boleć. Myślałam, że Snape się w porę nie opamięta i mnie zabije tego dnia, gdy ćwiczyliśmy. Miał w sobie tyle furii i energii, że czasem nie mogłam odparować jego ataków. Tom wiele razy mówił, że gdy Severus wpadnie w szał, zmiata wszystko z powierzchni ziemi co znajduje się w jego zasięgu. Nie wierzyłam mu, gdy mówił o tym, że wkrótce siłą przewyższy Dumbledore'a. Cóż, to jedyne, z czym mogę się zgodzić z tą jaszczurką...Tylko dlaczego Snape był tak osłabiony, gdy do niego przyszłam na kontrolę? Przecież nie pokiereszowałam go na tyle, by aż trzęsły mu się ręce w kilka dni potem. _

_No tak. Pewnie został wezwany i ta łajza go torturowała. "_

Pojedyncza łza spłynęła jej po policzku, gdy zamykała pamiętnik.

_Czy to kiedykolwiek się skończy? Pewnie tak...W dniu mojej śmierci. - pomyślała._

Przebudziła się, nim jeszcze zaczęło świtać. Jej noga była już w dobrej kondycji, więc jak co dzień rano, związała włosy, ubrała się w dres i wyszła na korytarz, by w towarzystwie Snape'a rozpocząć poranne ćwiczenia.

_Nie był ostatnio w zbyt dobrym stanie, więc pewnie nie będzie miał siły na sprint wokół jeziora_. - pomyślała.

Po kilku minutach zjawił się, a twarz miał taką, jakby wypił Szkiele-Wzro.

_Kwaśna mina z samego rana. To nie będzie dobry początek dnia. _

Gotowa?

Tak.

Aportowali się na brzeg jeziora, skąd rozpoczęli bieg.

Dziś biegniemy do wodospadu i z powrotem.

_Czyli jednak, tylko połowa tego, co zwykle. Musi być naprawdę osłabiony._

Droga do wodospadu minęła szybko. Żadne z nich nie odezwało się ani słowem. Do czasu, gdy Snape nagle się zatrzymał z powodu ataku krwistego kaszlu.

- Sev...Profesorze! - podbiegła do niego łapiąc go, nim upadł. - Niech pan to wypije. - wyciągnęła z kieszeni małą kostkę, którą chwilę potem powiększyła i wyciągnęła z niej butelkę z bezbarwnym płynem.

Co...Co to?

Koktajl wzmacniający, mieszanka różnych eliksirów.

Skąd to masz? Nie można przecież...- znów zaniósł się kaszlem. - Przecież nie można mieszać...

Niech pan nic nie mówi, bo się pan udusi. Jest to mieszanka, którą wymyśliliśmy razem z Syr...- zacięła się zapominając, jak źle na niego działa choćby wspominanie imienia profesora obrony. - Nieważne. Niech pan to wypije, od razu postawi pana na nogi...Przynajmniej na chwilę. Widzę, że tu potrzeba czegoś więcej, niż eliksirów...Powinien pan położyć się na kilka dni w skrzydle szpitalnym i...

Nigdzie nie będę leżał, a już na pewno nie w skrzydle szpitalnym w towarzystwie tej wariatki Poppy! - pociągnął duży łyk płynu, kaszlnął jeszcze kilka razy i wstał, by kontynuować bieg. Nie sądził, że ta mikstura tak dobrze zadziała. Z jednej strony był wściekły, że wymyśliła to z NIM, a z drugiej strony, był z niej dumny. Eliksiry opanowała już na poziomie Mistrzowskim.

Zaraz, zaraz! Chyba nie zamierza pan biec dalej? Aportujmy się do zamku. Natychmiast.

To ja tu decyduję, kiedy i gdzie się aportujemy! - ryknął nagle.

Był całkowicie roztrzęsiony i powoli tracił panowanie nad sobą, co nie wróżyło niczego dobrego.

Rozmawialiśmy już o opanowaniu, ale widzę, że ta lekcja niczego pana nie nauczyła. Wystarczy, że wspomnę jego imię, a wpada pan w furię! Jestem panem bardzo rozczarowana. Zmywam się stąd. - już miała się teleportować do zamku, gdy nagle pociągnął ją silnie za przedramię i przycisnął swoim ciałem do skalnej ściany.

Nie. Prowokuj. Mnie. - wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Myślisz, że nie wiem, gdzie byłaś z tym pchlarzem?

Dlaczego nie możesz odpuścić?! Oddalasz się za każdym razem, gdy ja próbuję się zbliżyć, a gdy z tego rezygnuję i próbuję być szczęśliwa z kimś innym, ty odstawiasz takie sceny!

Bo...

Bo co? Słucham! Jestem bardzo ciekawa! - rozzłościło ją jego zachowanie, z resztą nie pierwszy raz. Próbowała się wyrwać nie robiąc mu krzywdy, co poskutkowało jedynie tym, że przewrócił ją na plecy przyduszając sobą. Trzymał ją w żelaznym uścisku i bez użycia magii, nie mogła się poruszyć. Skupiła się więc z całych sił sprawiając, że jej ciało stało się gorące niczym rozżarzone węgle. Snape pomimo bólu i pieczenia wciąż ją trzymał, odzywając się jadowicie:

Wciąż jesteś moją własnością. Bez względu na to, jak silna jesteś. Pamiętaj o tym.

_A może by tak zagrać nieco inaczej_...- pomyślała uśmiechając się do siebie w duchu.

Czy w związku z tym, znów zamierzasz mnie krzywdzić? - spytała rozluźniając się, a jej ciało ochłodziło się. Spojrzała mu głęboko w oczy i chyba podziałało, bo on również się nieco rozluźnił. - Spytałam, czy znów zamierzasz mnie krzywdzić...- wyszeptała wtulając się w niego. Nogi owinęła wokół jego lędźwi a ramiona wokół szyi starając się przybliżyć go maksymalnie do siebie. Opierał się, aż w końcu odpuścił i wtulił twarz w jej włosy. Sunęła dłońmi po plecach i bardzo delikatnie wiła się pod nim. Westchnął niemal bezgłośnie. Działało. Serce mu zwolniło, oddech się wyrównał i ręce przestały drżeć. Wplotła palce w jego włosy mrucząc mu do ucha:

Spokojnie, bestio. Wiem, że nie chcesz zrobić mi niczego złego. Przekieruj ten gniew na coś innego. Na nasz cel. Spokojnie...Jesteś bezpieczny, jestem tu. I zawsze będę.

Leżeli tak wtuleni w siebie przez dłuższą chwilę, aż Snape poczuł, że jego kontrola powróciła. Wciąż przebrzmiewały mu w głowie jej słowa:

_Jestem tu...I zawsze będę. _

_Będziesz, ciałem. Ale nigdy nie będziesz należała do mnie umysłem i sercem. - _Z nieudolnie ukrywaną rozpaczą w oczach wstał, podał jej dłoń i pomógł się podnieść z ziemi. Uleczył poparzone dłonie i powiedział spokojnie:

Wracajmy, na dzisiaj koniec treningu.

Teleportują się do lochów, tym razem odpuszczają sobie wspólny posiłek. Na rozwidleniu korytarzy mężczyzna opuszcza ją bez słowa i wraca do swoich kwater. Gina robi to samo. Miała jeszcze godzinę, by przygotować się na zajęcia z zielarstwa...


	53. Chapter 53

Rozdział 52.

Środa. Najtrudniejszy dzień w całym tygodniu, jeśli chodzi o zajęcia szkolne. Oznaczało to podwójne eliksiry, podwójną obronę przed czarną magią i na zakończenie transmutację z wymagającą profesor McGonagall. Piąty rok od samego rana zmagał się ze złym humorem profesora Snape'a, który przygotował trudny test z ingrediencji do eliksirów uzdrawiających. Po tym rozpoczęły się zajęcia obrony, co również nie skończyło się dobrze...

- Jak tam test? - spytała Gina.

- Makabra, w ogóle się nie uczyłem. Przecież jest dopiero październik, dopiero co skończyło się lato. I tyle się działo. W cale nie myślę teraz o nauce. Wuj mógłby odpuścić czasem...- odpowiedział Draco.

- Wybacz, ale to chyba moja wina, rozgniewałam go na treningu tydzień temu i z tego co widziałam, to do tej pory chodzi nabuzowany.

- Nie, on nam zawsze ciężkie wejściówki robi, co roku jest to samo. Twierdzi, że to pomoże nam zapomnieć o wakacjach i pozwoli skupić się na nauce.

- Ściema jakich wiele. Po prostu uwielbia torturować. - zaśmiała się gorzko.

- Kto uwielbia kogo torturować? - do rozmowy dołączył Harry, uśmiechając się do Giny i Dracona, który nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, bo podeszła do nich grupa ślizgonów.

- Czarny Pan uwielbia torturować. Zwłaszcza zdrajców. - powiedział groźnym tonem Crabbe patrząc na Draco. Za nim stali Nott i Goyle.

- Idźcie być kretynami gdzieś indziej. - odpowiedział im Harry ściskając w dłoni różdżkę. Od czasu przyłączenia się Malfoyów do zakonu, Harry postanowił zaakceptować Draco, głównie ze względu na Hermionę. Z czasem jednak polubił blondyna i ku zdziwieniu wszystkich, nawet się z nim zaprzyjaźnił. Lecz trudniej mu było z ojcem ślizgona, nie tolerował go i jego związku z Ginny nie mogąc zapomnieć, że Lucjusz był śmierciożercą.

- Co, Malfoy? Teraz to wybraniec kryje twój tyłek? - wysyczał Goyle.

- Już niżej nie mogłeś spaść. Czarny Pan dobrze zrobił urywając głowę twojej matce. - powiedział Nott.

- Zrobiłbym to samo mojej, gdyby spoufalała się z mieszańcami...i tymi obleśnymi szlamami. - wysyczał Crabbe, a wypowiadając ostatnie słowo popchnął przechodzącą obok Hermionę przewracając ją, co rozwścieczyło zarówno Dracona, jak i Ginę z Harrym.

- Będziesz błagał bym cię dobił, psie! - Draco wyskoczył do trzech osiłków rzucając w nich niewerbalną klątwę. Gina od razu wyczuła, co to takiego – łamacz kości, i to paskudnie mocny.

- Draco, nie! - krzyknęła Hermiona próbując wyrwać się Harremu.

Nott i Goyle odbili zaklęcie, lecz Crabbe nie zdołał się obronić i upadł ze złamaną nogą krzycząc z bólu.

Walczyli zaledwie kilka minut, a już wokół nich zebrała się niemała grupka uczniów. Sala, w której odbywały się zajęcia z obrony znajdowała się przy wyjściu na błonia, więc wiele osób tamtędy przechodziło. I niestety w większości byli to ślizgoni, dzieci śmierciożerców, przed którymi ostrzegał Ginę Albus. Dołączyli do Nott'a i Goyle'a próbując trafić Harrego, Dracona i Hermionę swoimi nieudolnymi klątwami.

_To będzie łatwizna...- pomyślała Gina uśmiechając się do siebie._

Weszła w sam środek, pomiędzy swoich przyjaciół a wrogów, a każde zaklęcie odbijało się od niej i trafiało w tych drugich, których było więcej niż piętnastu. Nawet nie wyciągnęła różdżki z kieszeni. Po prostu wypowiedziała kilka słów w języku wężów co sprawiło, że każdy z napastników znieruchomiał. Nie mogli nawet drgnąć, jakby zastygli. Jedyne, co się poruszało to ich gałki oczne ukazując zaskoczenie zmieszane ze strachem i bólem, spowodowanym własnymi klątwami.

- Jak...Jak to zrobiłaś? - spytała Hermiona.

- Znam to zaklęcie. - powiedział Harry, który również rozumiał język wężów. - Tylko nieco je zmodyfikowałaś, prawda?

- Owszem. Chcę by słyszeli i widzieli, co im zrobimy.

- A co im zrobimy? - Draco spojrzał na nią niepewnie.

- Nie bój się, nie wypruję im flaków. To płotki, nic nie znaczą. Możemy im jednak pokazać, co to znaczy zadzierać z nami.

Gina znów wypowiedziała kilka słów w mowie wężów, a po chwili na twarzach ślizgonów pojawił się wyjątkowo komiczny makijaż, którego nie będą mogli zmyć przez najbliższy tydzień, natomiast na twarzach i ciele ślizgonek i kilku krukonek – znalazł się obleśnie wyglądający zarost.

- Każda próba pozbycia się tego nasili działanie zaklęcia. Będziecie z tym chodzili przez najbliższy tydzień. To tylko ostrzeżenie. Nie zadzierajcie z moimi przyjaciółmi bo w ten sposób zadrzecie ze mną, a to nie skończy się dla was dobrze. Jasne?! - ryknęła na sam koniec i cała grupa mogła się już poruszać. Ale nim się rozbiegli do skrzydła szpitalnego a dziewczęta zaczęły głośno wykrzykiwać niezadowolenie, na korytarzu pojawił się nagle profesor Black. I wyraźnie nie był zadowolony.

- Co tu się dzieje?! - wrzasnął, widząc w jakim stanie są uczniowie slytherinu i ravenclawu.

Gina jeszcze nie widziała u Syriusza takiego gniewu. Coś musiało się stać, i ta mała sprzeczka z pewnością nie była głównym powodem jego złości.

- Czy ktoś mi wyjaśni, co im się stało i dlaczego oni tak wyglądają?- spytał zimno, posyłając wszystkim twarde spojrzenie, tak do niego niepodobne.

- Profesorze, oni zaatakowali nas, mnie, Ginę, Harrego, a Hermionę popchnęli, więc się - broniliśmy. - powiedział Draco.

- Domyśliłem się, że to była bójka. Ja jednak spytałem, dlaczego oni tak wyglądają? Kto to zrobił?

- To ja, i będą to znosić przez tydzień. A rany zadali sobie sami, własnymi klątwami. - odparła Gina podchodząc do Syriusza.

- Panno...Slytherin, to ja tu będę decydował kto jaką karę otrzyma. Nie pani. Natychmiast do mojego gabinetu. Wy – tu wskazał na uczniów, których ukarała Gina – marsz do skrzydła szpitalnego! A wy do sali, natychmiast! Minęło już pięć minut zajęć! Do roboty! Jak wrócę, wszystkie zadania mają być wykonane! - ryknął i wyprowadził Ginę trzymając ją mocno za ramię.

Gdy znaleźli się w jego gabinecie, trzasnął potężnie drzwiami i usiadł za swoim biurkiem łapiąc się za głowę.

- Co...Co się stało, Syriuszu? - spytała niepewnie nie wiedząc jak się zachować. - Co cię tak rozzłościło?

- Oh, Gina...- wstał nagle i podszedłszy do niej mocno ją przytulił. - Myślałem, że się już ciebie nie doczekam. Ja...Ja się właśnie dowiedziałem, że Vol...że Czarny Pan wybrał się wczoraj ze swoimi nowymi uczniami na wycieczkę do Grecji...i wymordowali całe miasteczko, tam, gdzie byliśmy w wakacje, pamiętasz?

- Tak, pamiętam. Czy...?

-Tak, zginęli wszyscy, czarodzieje również, i Jonas z rodziną, którzy nas wtedy przyjęli. Oni byli moimi przyjaciółmi...Mały Rivald miał w przyszłym roku zacząć naukę w Hogwarcie, obiecałem mu, że razem wybierzemy mu różdżkę u Olivandera...Gina, jestem...jestem tak bardzo wściekły! - trzymał ją w ramionach tak mocno, że aż trudno było jej oddychać.

- Znajdziemy tych, którzy to zrobili. Dopilnuję, byś osobiście wymierzył im karę, Syriuszu.

- Nie trzeba szukać. Dobrze wiem, kto to zrobił. I uratowałaś mi dziś skórę, bo miałem zamiar ich wszystkich pozbawić życia.

- Crabbe, Goyle i Nott?

- Nie tylko oni. Wśród dzisiejszej grupy, która was zaczepiła było aż dwunastu, którzy zrównali z ziemią to miasteczko. Poczuli się pewnie, bo przeszli inicjację i myślą, że skoro mają już mroczny znak, to mogą się panoszyć w Hogwarcie.

- Podczas bitwy będziesz miał swoją zemstę. Dziś możemy ich tylko ukarać w zakresie, w jakim pozwalają na to prawa Hogwartu, bo na więcej nie pozwoli ani Dumbledore, ani Ministerstwo. Póki co musimy ich znieść, dopóki Snape jest szpiegiem.

- Prócz mugoli i czarodziejów stało się coś jeszcze...

- Jednorożce?

- Tak. Zabrali wszystkie.

- Po co im one?

- Rozmawiałem z Albusem, to on mi przekazał te wszystkie informacje. Powiedział też, że Czarny Pan szuka ingredientów, które pozwolą ulepszyć Veritaserum.

- Pewnie zaprzęgnie do wykonania go Severusa. Zastanawiam się tylko, po co mu silniejsze Veritaserum, skoro sam jest dobrym legilimentą? Czyli albo podejrzewa Snape'a, albo potrzebuje informacji od kogoś, kto jest niezwykle silny i odporny na jego legilimencję.

- Możliwe. Snape pewnie będzie wiedział więcej. Jest właśnie na spotkaniu z nim. Nie przepadam za tym przerośniętym nietoperzem, ale mam nadzieję, że wróci cało...

- Ja też, Syriuszu. Ja też...

Mężczyzna znów wtulił się w ciało młodej kobiety i wyglądało na to, że nie chcę zmienić pozycji.

- Nie powinniśmy wracać na zajęcia? - spytała czując jego dłonie błądzące po jej plecach i biodrach.

- Nie chcę na nich wszystkich patrzeć...Znów straciłem przyjaciół, to wszystko się tak nawarstwia. Nie wiem, czy będę mógł się opanować, by ich nie pozabijać...

- Syriuszu...

- Nie, nie odchodź. Bądź przy mnie...Proszę, ulżyj mi w bólu, bo nie zniosę tego więcej.

Gina niemal się rozpłakała słysząc, jak cierpi. Nie miała pojęcia, co zrobić, by mu ulżyć.

- Co mam zrobić, byś poczuł się lepiej?

Nie odpowiedział, tylko pocałował ją najmocniej, jak potrafił.

- Uśpij mnie na najbliższy miesiąc. Albo...Albo kochaj mnie...kochaj się ze mną. Teraz...

- Wiesz przecież, że...

- Wiem, wiem, że tego chcesz, i że coś czujesz do mnie, choć bardzo się zapierasz. I nie mam pojęcia, co cię blokuje, ale zapomnij o tym. - mówiąc to trzymał jej twarz w dłoniach.

_Co teraz? Co mam mu powiedzieć?_

- Nie mogę ci powiedzieć, co mnie blokuje, ale mogę pokazać...Musisz tylko dać mi chwilę.

- Dobrze.

Skupiła się najsilniej, jak tylko potrafiła, i niewerbalnie rzuciła na siebie zaklęcie, które zmieniło kształt tatuażu z herbem Severusa. Ćwiczyła to całe dwa lata u Bao.

- Gdy to zobaczysz, będziesz wiedział, czym to jest. I nie mogę ci nic więcej na ten temat powiedzieć, bo wiąże mnie wieczysta przysięga. Jedyne co możesz wiedzieć to to, że każde zbliżenie, każdy namiętny pocałunek sprawia mi ból...- patrząc mężczyźnie w oczy rozpięła spódniczkę i pokazała mu skrawek pośladka z tatuażem.

Gdy tylko Syriusz to zobaczył, od razu wiedział co oznacza taki znak.

- Przecież...przecież na to nie ma sposobu! Nie da się tego zdjąć! Gi...Gina, jak to się mogło stać?! To jest zakazane, kto mógł ci zrobić taką potworność?!

- Tego również nie mogę wyjawić. Końcem tego jest koniec mojego pana, jego śmierć. Lub moja śmierć...Nie ma innego sposobu.

- Nie mów tak! Znajdę sposób, obiecuję!

- Szukałam, i radziłam się największych czarodziei, jakich znam. Żaden mi nie pomógł.

- Gdy tylko dowiem się, kto ci to zrobił, wyrwę mu serce i przyniosę tobie i będę patrzył jak umiera u moich stóp.

- Jedyną osobą, której serce chciałabym wyrwać z klatki, jest Voldemort. O ile jeszcze je ma...I na tym się skupmy, kochany. To jest priorytetem. - powiedziawszy to chwyciła jego twarz w dłonie i oparła się czołem o jego. - Uwierz mi, bardzo chętnie bym ci ulżyła...w ten sposób.

- Masz rację, skupmy się na czymś innym...Wybacz, że namawiałem cię do _tego._ Nie miałem pojęcia. Znaczysz dla mnie o wiele więcej, niż _to_.

Gina nagle zaniemówiła.

- Coś nie tak?

- Właśnie wpadłam na pomysł. Tylko potrzebuję silnego eliksiru wzmacniającego.

- Czy ty chcesz wejść do mojego snu?

- Tak.

- Mam ten eliksir. Tylko, że ani nie śpię, ani pora nie jest odpowiednia, bo trwają zajęcia, i co najważniejsze – będziesz w ogóle coś czuła?

- Nie, ale zrobię wszystko, byś choć przez chwilę poczuł moją bliskość...

- Czy to sprawi ci ból?

- Mam nadzieję, że nie. A zajęciami się nie przejmuj. Powiemy, że byliśmy u dyrektora.

- A sen?

- Usiądź wygodnie i resztę zostaw mi.

Syriusz wykonał polecenie i po chwili już spał. Gina rzuciła na niego zaklęcie Słodkiego Snu, o działaniu podobnym, jak eliksir od którego pochodzi nazwa zaklęcia. Po tym sama usiadła, wypiła jedną dawkę eliksiru wzmacniającego, skupiła się i weszła do snu Syriusza.

_- Pewnie myślisz że jestem pusty i jedyne o czym myślę to seks...- powiedział, gdy tylko ujrzał ją w tej czarnej sukience, w której była z nim w Londynie._

- _Nie, w cale tak nie uważam. Jesteś mężczyzną. A ja wiem, jak mężczyźni działają i jak rozładowują emocje..._

_- To jest tak bardzo realne! Czy jesteśmy w twoim zamku?_

_- Owszem._

_Gina zbliżała się do niego powoli zrzucając z siebie ubrania. Po chwili Black poczuł, że sam jest nagi, choć nawet nie tknął guzika koszuli. _

- _To jest niesamowite, Gina!_

_- Nic nie mów. Czuj._

_To były ostatnie słowa, jakie padły w tym śnie. Dalej działo się to, czego oboje pragnęli. I choć Gina, jako że to ona była tą, która wtargnęła do snu, nie poczuła zupełnie nic. Była jednak szczęśliwa, że sprawiła Syriuszowi przyjemność i miała ogromną nadzieję, że Snape tego nie odczuje. _

_Całowała i pieściła nagie, muskularne ciało profesora obrony. Mężczyzna wił się pod nią a z jego ust wydobywały się ciche jęki utwierdzające ją w tym, że jest mu dobrze. Wciąż wymawiał jej imię, gładził jej biodra i piersi, aż w końcu położył się na niej i przejął inicjatywę. Poruszał się szybko i Gina żałowała, że nie mogła poczuć w sobie tych silnych pchnięć. Dochodził wtulony w nią, składając delikatne pocałunki na jej szyi, a gdy skończył opadł na nią starając się opanować oddech i rozszalałe serce._

_Gina czuła, że jeśli nie chce być osłabiona przez najbliższy tydzień, musi wyjść z jego snu. I tak właśnie uczyniła._

Syriusz spał, gdy zerwała połączenie. Czując spore zmęczenie, wypiła drugą dawkę eliksiru wzmacniającego, co nieco postawiło ją na nogi.

Gdy spojrzała na Syriusza, nie mogła przestać patrzeć na rozkosz i odprężenie jakie wypłynęły na jego twarzy. Jego sen był tak błogi, że sama zapragnęła zasnąć, w jego ramionach. Nie mogła jednak tego zrobić. Postanowiła nie wybudzać go jeszcze przez jakiś czas i zająć się kilkoma sprawami.

Nim jednak wyszła z gabinetu, poczuła ogromny ból, który rozpływał się po ciele z miejsca z tatuażem. Zaklęcie, jakie rzuciła na siebie, by ukryć herb Snape'a działo przez kilka minut, a przestawało, bo magia niewolnicza wręcz wyrywała je z jej ciała. Dawno już spostrzegła, że każda ingerencja w pieczęć zaklęcia sprawiła komplikacje, w tym ogromny ból. Zelżał dopiero po czwartej fiolce przeciwbólowego, choć czuła go jeszcze przez kilka dni. Ale warto było. Syriusz zasługiwał chociaż na tyle.

Tymczasem, udała się do gabinetu Albusa. Stamtąd wysłała Minerwę do piątoklasistów, którzy zostali sami w sali obrony przed czarną magią.

Kiedy Snape wróci ze spotkania śmierciożerców? - spytała dyrektora.

Kiedy dokładnie wróci, tego on sam nie wie. Wiem, że na pewno dzisiaj. Teleportował się tam, ponieważ Tom ma do niego pytania dotyczące modyfikacji Veritaserum oraz dlatego, że Severus ma co miesiąc zdawać mu raport, który ma związek z jego misją dotyczącą ciebie.

O raportach wiem, sama tworzę wspomnienia, które przekazuję Snape'owi, do jego myślodsiewni.

Jesteś pewna, że są na tyle wiarygodne, że Tom się nie domyśli?

Tak. Są bardzo, bardzo wiarygodne. Pracowałam nad nimi dwa lata, gdy byłam u Bao. Są bardzo dokładne.

Dobrze. Wyślę ci patronusa, gdy Severus wróci. Tylko wtedy będziemy wiedzieli, co Tom planuje. Aha i dobry pomysł z karą dla ślizgonów. Potwierdziły się moje obawy dotyczące szykanowania młodego pana Malfoya. Czuwaj nad nim, ja mam związane ręce i niewiele mogę zrobić ze względu na Severusa i jego pozycję w wewnętrznym kręgu. Postaraj się też pocieszyć Syriusza. Dawniej stracił Jamesa, teraz Jonas i jego rodzina. Stare rany znów się otworzyły i będzie cierpiał.

Wiem, Albusie. Zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy, by było mu lżej.

Dołącz do przyjaciół na zajęciach. Na tydzień będziemy mieli spokój z młodymi śmierciożercami, ale z pewnością nie zaprzestaną swoich działań. Miej się na baczności.

Do zobaczenia.

Wróciła do gabinetu Syriusza i przebudziła go. Musiał pójść na obiad i wrócić na popołudniowe zajęcia, by nikt nie nabrał żadnych podejrzeń.

Jak się czujesz?

Dobrze, bardzo dobrze. I jestem tak wypoczęty! - przeciągnął się ziewając. - Podałaś mi jakiś eliksir?

Nie, to jedno z moich zaklęć zrobionych na podstawie eliksiru. Sen po tym jest bardzo głęboki. Wystarczy godzina takiego snu, by czuć, jakby przespało się całą noc. Z tym, że na dłuższą metę przynosi to dziwne konsekwencje, gdy rzuca się je samemu na siebie. Halucynacje i takie tam, czego nie przewidziałam.

Mówiłem ci już, że jesteś niesamowicie zdolna?

Owszem. - uśmiechnęła się i przytuliła go siadając mu na kolana.

Przykro mi, że nie mogę dać ci takiej rozkoszy, jaką ty mi dałaś. - posmutniał i zawiesił głowę opierając się czołem o jej ramię.

Nie szkodzi. Mnie cieszy nawet świadomość, że jesteś bezpieczny i szczęśliwy.

Siedzieli tak przez chwilę w ciszy ciesząc się swoim towarzystwem. Aż w końcu Gina się odezwała:

Za kilka minut jest obiad. Musimy na niego pójść i udawać, że bardzo, bardzo mnie ukarałeś i że wciąż jesteś zły. Potem ja wrócę do swoich komnat i przygotuję kilka eliksirów wzmacniających, bo wykorzystałam dziś twój zapas. Ty natomiast masz pojawić się na popołudniowych zajęciach z szóstoklasistami.

Tak jest, pani profesor!

Ucałowała mężczyznę w czoło i zostawiając za sobą czarną mgiełkę, aportowała się z jego kolan do ciemnego korytarza, skąd ruszyła do Wielkiej Sali na posiłek. Była tak bardzo osłabiona, że dopadł ją wilczy apetyt.

Snape wrócił, ku zadowoleniu Albusa, cały i zdrowy oraz z kilkoma nowymi informacjami ze spotkania wewnętrznego kręgu.

Zgodnie z moimi przewidywaniami, Czarny Pan zdecydował odwołać atak, którego zaplanował na koniec października. - powiedział spokojnie Severus.

Wyjaśnił dlaczego?

Wie, że Slytherin wróciła i obawiał się, że jego plan porwania Pottera by się nie powiódł. Odłożył wszystko na kulminacyjny moment, czyli na planowaną wcześniej wiosnę.

Czyli musimy znaleźć inny sposób, by odzyskać puchar Helgi z rezydencji Malfoyów.

Sposób zawsze się znajdzie. Póki co zostawmy to na później. Myślę, że to nawet lepiej, bo Slytherin nie jest jeszcze gotowa, by wejść w sen Czarnego Pana. Jest dziesiąty października, zostało więc sporo czasu na zdobycie reszty horkruksów.

Dobrze. Czy jest coś jeszcze?

Okazało się, że to nie ja będę modyfikował Veritaserum, tylko nowy alchemik Czarnego Pana. Stwierdził, że nie powinienem się rozpraszać i skupić na głównej misji.

Dobrze. I jeszcze jedno. Czy wspomnienia, jakie dała ci Georgina są dla niego wystarczająco przekonujące?

Tak, choć niezbyt mu się podoba oglądanie naszego „szczęścia". - wypluł sarkastycznie. - On nie może się już doczekać ujrzenia obrazów, w których ona cierpi po tym, jak ją rzekomo zdradzam i opowiadam się po jego stronie. Kazał mi czekać z tym, aż do ostatecznej bitwy, by zadać jej w ten sposób osłabiający cios.

Czyli o to już nie musimy się martwić...- odparł dyrektor.

Mów za siebie. - odwarknął Snape.

Co z tym greckim miasteczkiem, czy mają się powtórzyć takie ataki?

Pewnie tak, choć to...

W pół zdania przerwała mu Gina, aportując się wprost do gabinetu dyrektora, lecz starał się udawać, że jej nie zauważył. Wciąż czuł gorzki smak świadomości, że Black jest jej bliższy, niż on kiedykolwiek był i kiedykolwiek będzie.

Witam, profesorze Snape.

Jak mówiłem, pewnie tak, choć to było tylko zapieczętowaniem inicjacji przyjęcia mrocznego znaku i sposób na zdobycie jednorożców. Póki co, nie ma więcej młodych adeptów. Czarny Pan woli, gdy przyłączają się do niego doświadczeni czarodzieje, a nie zgraja szczeniaków. Twierdzi on, że „na młodych przyjdzie pora".

Dlaczego nakazał zmodyfikować Veritaserum? - spytała nagle G. - Czy podejrzewa, że ktoś z jego sług szpieguje?

Nakazał, ponieważ przyłączają się do niego nowi, są to czarodzieje z całego świata, których nie zna, a którzy są silni i potrafią oprzeć się mocy jego legilimencji. Musi ich przetestować, gdy odmówią, zginą na miejscu. Resztę powie ci dyrektor.

Snape wyszedł, a Dumbledore przekazał jej informacje, które otrzymał od Mistrza Eliksirów, nim się pojawiła.

- Oby nie wypróbował tego Veritaserum na nim. - powiedział Albus wpatrując się w miejsce, gdzie przed chwilą stał Snape.

To są twoje eliksiry. - wręczyła pomniejszone pudełeczko i usiadła obok niego na sofie.

Dziękuję ci. - odpowiedział Syriusz.

Czy wybierasz się na przyjęcie do Remusa i Tonks?

Właśnie miałem o tym z tobą porozmawiać. Dumbledore wysyła mnie w ten weekend z misją do Bułgarii. Tam mam spotkać się z kuzynem Olivandera, który wynalazł metodę kopiowania różdżek wraz z ich pamięcią.

Czyli nie będziesz na przyjęciu. - posmutniała Gina. - To może wybiorę się do Bułgarii z tobą?

Nie, Gina. Na imprezie będą wszyscy twoi przyjaciele, Zakon...Wolałbym byś się trochę pobawiła i odpoczęła od tego wszystkiego. Poradzę sobie sam.

O co chodzi z tym kopiowaniem różdżek?

W czasie bitwy często dochodzi do złamania różdżki. Wielu czarodziejów przez to zginęło. Dumbledore zdecydował, że podczas walk, każdy będzie miał zapasową, identyczną, jaką do tej pory się posługiwał, i zaczarowaną tak, by pojawiła się w ręku danego czarodzieja, gdy jej pierwowzór zostanie zniszczony.

Przyznam, że to genialny pomysł, ale czy do kopiowania nie są potrzebne oryginały? Czy będziemy musieli dać ci wszystkie nasze różdżki?

To byłoby bardzo niebezpiecznym posunięciem, dlatego kuzyn Olivandera przysłał to. - Syriusz przywołał małą, złotą buteleczkę, z płynną zawartością.

Co jest w środku?

Nie mam pojęcia, ale każdy członek Zakonu ma wyczarować patronusa i wrzucić go do tej buteleczki z tym płynem.

Czy moją różdżkę da się skopiować?

Wiedziałem, że o to spytasz. Albus nie zgodził się, by to zrobić. Po pierwsze, nie ma takiej potrzeby, bo jest niezniszczalna, po drugie jest z litego diamentu a kuzyn Olivandera kopiował do tej pory jedynie drewniane, po trzecie, gdyby mu się udało skopiować twoją, to byłoby to niebezpieczne, jeśli przypadkiem dostałaby się w niewłaściwe ręce.

Rozumiem. Kiedy wrócisz z tej misji?

Jak szybko pójdzie, to w środę w nocy, lub czwartek rano. Nie martw się, po zaręczynach zazwyczaj szybko są wesela, wtedy razem się pobawimy, jestem pewien, że Lupin nie będzie czekał do nieskończoności. Poza tym, słyszałem że Draco i Hermiona też poważnie o sobie myślą.

Lucjusz z Ginny również.

Nie wiem, czy to można nazwać poważnym, ale owszem, myślą. - zaśmiał się.

Gina słysząc to szturchnęła go w ramię.

Za co to?!

Kochają się, nie rozumiem skąd twoje rozbawienie!

Ona jest młodsza od jego syna, nie uważasz że to trochę dziwne?

A ja jestem młodsza od ciebie tyle samo, co Ginny od Lucjusza i to nie jest dziwne?

Ty jesteś starsza ode mnie o dziesięć wieków, więc się nie liczy. W sumie, powinno mnie odrzucać, całować taką starą babcię!

Ty wredna małpo! - wybuchając śmiechem trzasnęła go poduszką z fotela.

Tak chcesz się bawić? To masz!

Bawili się tak dłuższą chwilę, aż nadszedł późny wieczór i musieli się rozstać. Gina była już tak osłabiona, że nie zostało jej sił na szybką teleportację do swoich komnat. Miała ogromną nadzieję, że Syriusz tego nie zauważył. Utrzymanie go przy życiu i tak silny wpływ na jego sen bardzo ją wycieńczył, zwłaszcza po ostatniej pijackiej nocy z dziewczynami i tym, że dopiero co pozbierała się po treningu ze Snape'm. Poszła więc pieszo, wypijając uprzednio swój ostatni eliksir wzmacniający. Niewiele to pomogło, bo nim dotarła do rozwidlenia korytarzy prowadzących do swoich komnat, upadła i straciła przytomność.

Na jej szczęście, lub i nieszczęście, przechodził tamtędy Mistrz Eliksirów chcąc powrócić do swojego mieszkania. Będąc w dormitorium musiał upomnieć ślizgonów, którzy zaatakowali 'bandę Pottera' i jednocześnie powiedzieć im, że Czarny Pan jest z nich dumny, ale nakazuje ostrożność.

_Banda kretynów, rozwścieczą ją jakimś głupim tekstem czy klątwą i ona pourywa im głowy tuż przy samych tyłkach! Nawet nie zdają sobie sprawy, że... - nie dokończył mentalnej tyrady, gdyż zatrzymał się przed ciałem leżącym w korytarzu. Ciarki przeszły mu po plecach i natychmiast zaczął działać._

Szlag! Coś ty znów zrobiła, dziewczyno?! - pozbierał ją z podłogi i zabrał do swoich kwater. Położywszy ją na łóżku, przywołał wszystkie potrzebne eliksiry i księgę z zaklęciami uzdrawiającymi, którą G. mu dała ponad miesiąc wcześniej.

Przypomniał sobie ten dzień, w którym wróciła z Afryki po naukach u Bao.

_Weź. To prezent._

_Od kiedy to dajesz mi prezenty?_

_Jak nie chcesz, to dam komuś innemu._

_Co to?_

_Książka._

_Tyle, to sam widzę._

_Miałam dwa lata, by stworzyć wiele eliksirów i zaklęć. W tej księdze zapisałam zaklęcia uzdrawiające, które wybiegają poza działanie eliksiru i wykorzystują magię czarodzieja do samouleczenia._

_Sprytne. Im silniejszy czarodziej, tym szybciej wróci do zdrowia._

_Trafne spostrzeżenie..._

Obyś miała z tym rację...- rzucił na nią kilka zaklęć z jej księgi, napoił eliksirami i czekał cały w nerwach, aż dziewczyna się ocknie.

Minęło zaledwie kilka minut, a wstała jak gdyby nic się nie stało.

Snape? Co ja tu robię?

Zasłabłaś. A ja po raz setny ratuję cię z opresji. Wystarczy, że przez chwilę mnie nie ma, a ty już coś odstawiasz! Co zrobiłaś, że tak cię to osłabiło? ZNOWU?!

Ćwiczyłam.

Chyba głupa. Skutecznie, jak widać.

Ćwiczyłam...wchodzenie do snu.

Można wiedzieć, na kim?

Nie, nie można. - wstała nagle, lecz chwycił ją za przegub pozostawiając na miejscu.

Wchodzenie do snu nie osłabiłoby cię na tyle, byś straciła przytomność biorąc jednocześnie eliksir wzmacniający. Robiłaś coś jeszcze. Co?

Jestem zmęczona. Porozmawiamy później.

W takim razie, dobranoc. - powiedział szybko i puścił jej nadgarstek.

To zbiło ją z tropu.

_Żadnych krzyków? Żadnej sceny zazdrości? Wymuszania informacji? Nic, zupełnie nic?_

Dziękuję za pomoc. Dobranoc, profesorze. - odpowiedziała mu spokojnie i wyszła do swoich kwater.


	54. Chapter 54

Rozdział 53.

+18

Kolejny tydzień mija szybko, podobnie jak czwartkowy trening z Mistrzem Eliksirów. Tego dnia, jak i przez wszystkie poranki na wspólnych ćwiczeniach nad jeziorem, praktycznie się do siebie nie odzywali. I było tak aż do sobotniego wieczora.

Przyjęcie rozpoczął Lucjusz z Draconem witając przyszłych małżonków w ich domu. Potem przemówił Dumbledore i Remus z Tonks, dziękując wszystkim za przybycie. Impreza odbywała się w przestronnym salonie, który pomimo tego, iż mniejszy niż ten w Malfoy Manor, wciąż był na tyle duży, że pomieścił wszystkich członków Zakonu i przyjaciół. Nie tylko świętowali zaręczyny Remusa, ale cieszyli się z faktu, iż Czarny Pan ze strachu przed Giną odwołał plan porwania Harry'ego i związany z tym atak.

Przed uroczystością aurorzy, Dumbledore i Snape zabezpieczyli posiadłość Lucjusza zaklęciami ochronnymi, patrole stały przy każdym wejściu na posesje i przy każdych drzwiach, kominkach i oknach, zmieniając się co jakiś czas, by każdy mógł się pobawić.

Potrawy przygotowały skrzaty z Hogwartu, a nad muzyką i zabawami czuwali Fred i George. Było bardzo wesoło i przyjemnie. Gina od dawna nie bawiła się tak dobrze. Pomimo tego, że nie było Syriusza. Nim minęła północ, zatańczyła już niemal z każdym mężczyzną. Nawet Dumbledore dał się namówić, i wyraźnie mu się spodobało, bo gdy już się przemógł i wszedł na parkiet, nie schodził z niego aż do momentu, w którym Minerwa miała dość. I nawet przyjemnie się na nich patrzyło, gdy się tak razem bawili. Wyglądali przy tym jak wieloletnie małżeństwo. Gina wiedziała, że coś czują do siebie. Zastanawiała się tylko, co stało na przeszkodzie, by się ze sobą związali.

- Jak się bawisz? - spytał przyjaciółkę Draco.

- Świetnie! Twój ojciec pozwala ci pić whisky?

- Na takich imprezach od czasu do czasu – owszem. Tobie też się przyda - podał jej szklankę z bursztynowym alkoholem.

- Sporo już wypiłam, ale chętnie napiję się z tobą. Widzę, że ty i Hermiona też nieźle dajecie radę. Chodziliście na jakiś kurs tańca dla par, czy co? - spytała G.

- Lubimy czasem włączyć sobie muzykę i pobujać się do rytmu.

- Bardzo się cieszę, że jesteś z nią szczęśliwy, Draco!

- Gdybyś mi nie dodała odwagi, gdy jeszcze się wahałem, to nie wiem czy by dziś tak było. Jesteś moją najlepszą przyjaciółką! - blondyn ucałował ją w policzek, przytulił i wrócił do swojej ukochanej.

Podeszło do niej jeszcze kilku jej przyjaciół, Ginny z Lucjuszem, Harry, Ron, Blaise, Luna. Chwilę pogawędziła z Minerwą, gdy tej udało się na moment wyswobodzić z objęć Albusa. Rozmawiała też z Remusem, aż w końcu usiadła lekko zmęczona przy stoliku, w ciemniejszym kącie sali, obserwując bawiące się osoby. Zdała sobie sprawę, że gdyby nie ta cała sytuacja z jej bratem, Parweniuszem i tym, że ojciec przeniósł ją wtedy do Komnaty Tajemnic, to dziś by jej tu nie było. Nie poznałaby tylu wspaniałych osób, nie zaznałaby też niewyobrażalnego cierpienia, nie zakochałaby się...I pomimo tylu gorzkich dni, była szczęśliwa, że się tu znalazła, nawet, jeśli jej los skazywałby ją na życie bez ukochanej osoby.

Owszem, bez. Jeszcze do końca nie zdała sobie z tego sprawy, ale to byłoby nie fair żyć z kimś i nie móc mu pozwolić na dotyk, kontakt, intymność, zwłaszcza, gdy ta druga strona jest wolna i może być z kimś innym w pełni szczęśliwa.

_Jeśli będzie to konieczne, to wymażę mu siebie z pamięci...Syriusz zasługuje na kogoś lepszego..._

Z tymi smutnymi myślami ukroiła sobie duży kawałek tortu i zajadała w samotności popijając Ognistą Whisky, aż zakręciło się jej w głowie.

- Zajadasz smutek?

- Słucham? - spytała wyrwana z zamyślania. Był to Snape. - Zamyśliłam się. O co chodzi, profesorze Snape?

- Pytałem, czy zajadasz smutek.

- Tak. Zajadam, zapijam, zabawiam...

- Co cię więc smuci?

- Czemu py...Czemu pan pyta, panie profesorze? - wciąż nie mogła się przyzwyczaić do tego, że miała do niego mówić per pan.

- Bo jestem ciekawy. I powiedziałaś, że porozmawiamy później.

- Nie słyszał pan, że ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do p...

- Piekło nie istnieje. Jest tu, na ziemi. I nie zmieniaj tematu. Co się dzieje?

- Martwię się.

- O Blacka. - bardziej stwierdził niż spytał.

- Między innymi.

- To do jego snu weszłaś, prawda?

- Skąd to przypuszczenie?

- Gdyby był to ktoś inny, to byś mi powiedziała.

- Cóż za błyskotliwość. Pięć punktów dla Slytherinu.

Snape uśmiechnął się nieznacznie i usiadł na krześle obok niej, a w dłoń chwycił szklankę.

- To twoje?

- Owszem.

Przywołał drugą butelkę, kolejną szklankę i nalał Ognistej dla niej i dla siebie.

- Przyzwala pan, bym piła alkohol? Myślałam, że stanowczo mi pan tego zabrania, profesorze.

- I tak nie jesteś posłuszna temu zakazowi. - spojrzał na nią sugestywnie.

- Skąd pan wie?

- Ja zawsze wiem. Wszystko. Dziś również możesz sobie pofolgować. Tak jak i ja. Pij. Tyle ile zechcesz.

- Chce mnie pan upić?

- Z tym to już chyba za późno, nieprawdaż? I jaki miałbym w tym cel?

- Nie wiem, niech pan mi powie.

Nie odpowiedział. Po prostu siedzieli obok siebie w milczeniu obserwując bawiących się i pili wspólnie Ognistą Whisky. I to dużo Ognistej Whisky.

- Chodź zatańczyć. - powiedział nagle, z pełną powagą.

- Słucham?

- Ogłuchłaś? Chodź zatańczyć. Mam przeliterować?

- Od kiedy pan tańczy? - znów nie odpowiedział, tylko wstał, jakby coś go opętało i poderwał Ginę z krzesła. - Jest pan kompletnie pijany!

- Wiem. I nie wyobrażasz sobie jak mi z tym dobrze, Slytherin! - przycisnął ją do siebie i zakręcił, cudem się nie przewracając.

- Pan...Cholera! Zrobiłeś to specjalnie? Dlaczego? - próbowała się dowiedzieć i jednocześnie tańczyć w rytm muzyki. - I jak to możliwe, że umiesz tańczyć, i to po pijaku?!

- Jestem po prostu wszechstronnie uzdolniony.

- Tak, już to kiedyś gdzieś słyszałam.

- Oh, i poczułaś. Nie raz.

- Taaak, poczułam, zadowolony?

- Drażnienie cię jest takie przyjemne.

Nawet nie zdawali sobie sprawy, jak wiele zdziwionych oczu przyciągnęli swoim zachowaniem. Nikt do tej pory nie widział tańczącego Mistrza Eliksirów, a już tym bardziej nikt nie miał okazji zobaczyć go będącego pod wpływem. I co było faktem – to musieli przyznać, że upijał się z gracją, bo jak na tak sztywną osobę, w tańcu poruszał się niezwykle płynnie.

- Dlaczego chciałeś się upić? - spytała próbując dopasować się do wolniejszego rytmu muzyki i kroków, jakie Snape narzucał prowadząc.

- By przez chwilę rozluźnić się na tyle, by zapomnieć co ci zrobiłem i móc się bez oporu do ciebie zbliżyć. - powiedział nie patrząc na nią, wtulony w jej włosy.

- Potrzebujesz alkoholu, by nabrać odwagi? Czyżbym była odrażającym potworem, że boisz się do mnie podejść?

- Nie powiedziałem, że się boję! I...I nie jesteś odrażająca.

- To skąd ta blokada?

- Informacja za informację. Odpowiem, jak ty mi odpowiesz na moje pytania.

- Dobrze. Skoro to jedyna okazja...

- Ale nie tutaj. - powiedział cicho i trzymając ją w ramionach, nie przerywając tańca, teleportował się wraz z nią do swoich komnat.

- Więc – skąd ta blokada? - spytała od razu siadając na kanapie przed kominkiem. Snape zrobił to samo.

- Wyrzuty sumienia i przeświadczenie, że nie zasługuję nawet na to, bym przebywał w twoim otoczeniu. Dlaczego i ty chciałaś się dziś upić?

- By przez chwilę przestać myśleć. Coś kombinujesz, czy mogę ci zaufać?

- Możesz. Dlaczego weszłaś do snu Blacka?

- Prosił, bym ulżyła mu w bólu po stracie przyjaciół z Grecji. Moja kolej – dlaczego nie zdejmiesz tej blokady, skoro powiedziałam, że ci wybaczyłam?

- Już na to pytanie odpowiedziałem – ja nie wybaczyłem sobie. Z resztą, jak można wybaczyć komuś coś takiego. Moja kolej – kontynuował chcąc zakończyć temat wybaczania. - Co czujesz do Blacka?

- Miałam wrażenie, że go kocham. Teraz nie wiem, co czuję. Jestem skołowana. Dlaczego jesteś o niego zazdrosny, skoro i tak nigdy nie będę mogła z nim być?

- Kiedyś powiedziałaś, że mogę mieć twoje ciało na własność, ale nigdy nie będę miał umysłu. I o ten umysł jestem zazdrosny. Jak mu ulżyłaś wchodząc do snu?

- Tak, jak kobieta potrafi ulżyć mężczyźnie. Co zamierzasz?

Wiedział, że to nie wydarzyło się naprawdę, w rzeczywistości, jednak zakuło go to, czego się właśnie dowiedział.

- Nic nie czułaś, prawda?

- Najpierw odpowiedź, później pytanie. Co zamierzasz?

- Zamierzam ci ulżyć w cierpieniu. - uśmiechnął się przekornie maskując żal i zazdrość.

- Nic nie czułam. Skąd pomysł, że cierpię?

- Bo cię znam i to widzę, choć bardzo starasz się to ukryć. Dlaczego nie odeszłaś, gdy zaczepiłem cię przy stoliku?

- Bo wciąż mam nadzieję, że przestaniesz się oszukiwać. Jak zamierzasz mi ulżyć w cierpieniu?

- Wziąłbym eliksir wytrzeźwienia i grzmociłbym cię tak długo, aż zapomnisz o Blacku. Niby jak się oszukuję?

- Że jesteś nic nie wart, zwłaszcza mnie. Jak mnie weźmiesz?

Snape przez chwilę się zastanowił i odpowiedział zwięźle:

- Na rozgrzewkę, pocałuję cię tak, że zakręci ci się w głowie. Rozbiorę do naga i będę całował całe twoje ciało. Następnie mi obciągniesz, a gdy będę bardzo, bardzo twardy, wezmę cię od tyłu, tu na biurku. Potem zaniosę cię do łóżka i wezmę od przodu. Będę przedłużał chwilę spełnienia aż zaczniesz błagać, bym wreszcie ci je dał, a gdy ładnie poprosisz, uderzę tak mocno że będziecie cię to nawiedzać we śnie i wytrysnę w twoim wnętrzu i nie wyjdę, dopóki znów nie stwardnieję. Czy jest to ostatnia szansa, jaką mi dajesz?

Ginę zatkało. Mówił to wszystko w taki sposób, jakby podawał przepis eliksiru na zajęciach, a mimo to, był to dla niej najgorętszy opis _tego_, jaki kiedykolwiek usłyszała.

- Zamierzasz odpowiedzieć? - spytał.

- Tak, jest to ostatnia szansa. Dlaczego uważasz, że powinnam się na to zgodzić?

- Na co?

- Na seks z tobą.

- Skoro i tak jesteśmy na siebie skazani, to sprawmy by było to przyjemne dla obu stron. Czy dotrzymujesz obietnicy nie wchodzenia do mojego umysłu bez mojej zgody?

- Tak. A czy ty mi wierzysz?

- Tak. Nie mam więcej pytań. A ty?

- Gdzie masz ten eliksir wytrzeźwienia?

Mężczyzna podszedł lekko chwiejnym krokiem do biurka i wyciągnął z szuflady dwie fiolki.

- To do dna. - powiedział podawszy jej buteleczkę.

Oboje wypili po dawce eliksiru trzeźwiącego i po chwili byli już w pełni władz umysłowych.

Stali przed sobą wpatrując się w swoje twarze, aż w końcu odezwał się Mistrz Eliksirów, nieco niepewnym głosem:

- To, co powiedziałem jest prawdą. - miał ogromną nadzieję, że na trzeźwo Gina nadal chce dać mu drugą szansę. Czy też może trzecią, czwartą, siódmą, nie mógł już zliczyć, jak wiele ich mu dała. I miał ogromną nadzieję, że nie okaże się skończonym dupkiem rezygnując.

- Wiem. - odparła cicho. - Ja również potwierdzam wszystkie moje słowa.

Znów nastąpiła niezręczna cisza, którą postanowiła przerwać Georgina rozbierając się.

Snape stał jak wryty, oddech mu przyspieszył i kolejny raz w jej towarzystwie, nie wiedział jak się zachować i co powiedzieć. Pod wpływem o wiele łatwiej to wszystko szło...

- Co to za mina? - spytała stając przed nim w bieliźnie. Mężczyzna wciągnął szybko powietrze i spytał:

- Serio? Naprawdę tego chcesz? Chcesz być ze mną? Po tym wszystkim, co ci zrobiłem?

- To chore, ale tak. - opowiedziała rozpinając biustonosz. - Chcę spróbować. Zobaczyć jak będzie. Sam mówiłeś, że jesteśmy na siebie skazani. - mówiła łagodnym głosem rozpinając jego surdut, a z każdym guzikiem napięcie narastało.

- Byłabym jednak wdzięczna, gdybyś na przyszłość nie upijał się za każdym razem, gdy będziesz chciał powiedzieć mi coś ważnego.

- Dobrze. - starał się brzmieć choć trochę normalnie, ale mu nie wyszło.

- I przestań się spinać. Przecież nie jest to twój pierwszy raz. - zdjęła ciężką, czarną szatę i powoli zabierała się za kolejne guziki. Skończywszy, położyła dłonie na klatce czarodzieja i sunęła nimi ku barkom, pozbawiając go przy tym koszuli. - Teraz przypomnij sobie, co mówiłeś na temat rozgrzewki, a...

Nie dokończyła zdania, bo wpił się w jej usta. Całował ją tak zachłannie, jak zakochany mężczyzna całuje swoją kobietę po bardzo długiej rozłące. Przytulił ją do siebie tak mocno i całował tak głęboko i namiętnie, że rzeczywiście zakręciło się jej w głowie.

Gdy przypomniała sobie, jak się oddycha, odsunęła go od siebie i chwyciła za rękę by poprowadzić go do biurka. Usadziła go na krześle i rozchyliła mu kolana, klękając między nimi.

- Gina...- jęknął. - Ty na serio...Ja...?

- Nic nie mów. Zamknij oczy. - wyszeptała sunąc dłońmi po jego udach, aż dotarła do paska od spodni, którego rozpięła wraz z rozporkiem. Zadrżał, gdy musnęła jego strategiczne miejsce. Następnie uniósł się lekko a ona gwałtownym ruchem zsunęła mu spodnie z bioder, razem z czarnymi bokserkami ukazując ogromną, naprężoną erekcję. Ujęła go w dłoń i zaczęła przesuwać ją w górę i w dół, bardzo powoli. Mężczyzna nie mógł oderwać od tego wzroku, oddychał głośno i głęboko, a dłonie zacisnął w pięści. W końcu wzięła go do ust, a Snape mruknął przeciągle. Było mu tak dobrze, że zapomniał o wszystkim, liczyła się tylko ona.

Jego dłonie zawędrowały na jej szyję. Gładził nimi kark, przeczesywał włosy palcami, by chwycić ją za głowę kontrolując tempo. Wciąż wpatrywał się, jak jego członek wsuwa i wysuwa się z jej ust co działało na niego hipnotyzująco.

- Zwolnij trochę, bo zaraz eksploduję. - wyszeptał z trudem zaciskając powieki.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego i wyciągnęła z ust jego przyrodzenie całując go potem po całej długości, by skierować się ku górze. Jej ręce błądziły po jego ciele a usta całowały brzuch i klatkę piersiową. Ugryzła go delikatnie w sutek, którego zaczęła potem ssać, aż nie wytrzymał i chwycił ją za szyję zbliżając do swojej twarzy. Po raz kolejny ich języki złączyły się, a dłonie splotły palcami.

- Biurko...- zdążyła szybko wypowiedzieć, nim znów zaatakował jej usta.

- Jak sobie życzysz. - wręcz wymruczał obracając ją do siebie tyłem. - Pochyl się i trzymaj złączone nogi.

Dziewczyna usłuchała i ułożyła się tak, jak jej nakazał. Wiedziała, że teraz będzie naprawdę ostro, więc złapała się krawędzi blatu po drugiej stronie i rozpalona do czerwoności czekała na to, co miało się zaraz wydarzyć.

Snape zdjął jej majtki i rzucił za siebie.

- To nie będzie już nam potrzebne. - klepnął ją mocno w pośladek aż podskoczyła, zostawiając na nim czerwone odbicie swojej dłoni. - Wypnij się bardziej, Slytherin! - burknął uśmiechając się przebiegle. Przeszedł ją zimny dreszcz, bo na krótką chwilę powróciły wspomnienia związane z nim i z tym biurkiem, tym razem jednak ufała mu, i wiedziała, że nie zrobi jej krzywdy.

- Dobrze, bardzo dobrze. - powiedział jej wprost do ucha _tym_ głosem. Gina uwielbiała ten jego ton, mogłaby go słuchać dzień i noc, był jak kojący balsam na uszy i potrafił ją kilkoma tylko słowami przyprawić ją o gorączkę.

Ujął członka w dłoń i dotknął nim jej wejścia, co spowodowało, że się spięła i przeszły ją ciarki, ku jej lekkiemu zdziwieniu, niezwykle przyjemne.

- Nigdy dotąd nie byłaś dla mnie tak wilgotna. Cieszy mnie to. - nie czekając dłużej, wbił się w nią aż po nasadę. Pisnęła, gdy uderzył rozgrzanymi lędźwiami w jej pośladki. Najpierw poruszał się powoli, wsuwając się do końca, by kilka sekund potem wysunąć się całkowicie. Znów pocierał wilgotną główką po jej wejściu i znów wchodził głęboko. - Jesteś tak...och...ciasna...jak dawniej...- dłońmi ściskał jej pośladki i wciąż powoli i wysublimowanie zanurzał się w jej wnętrzu. Nie chciał się z tym śpieszyć, ani sprawić jej cierpienia, wolał poczekać, aż dziewczyna przyzwyczai się do jego obecności. Penis Mistrza Eliksirów był sporych rozmiarów i wypełniał dziewczynę całkowicie wyciskając z niej soki. Miała wrażenie, że gdyby był jeszcze odrobinę większy, to nie zdołałaby go przyjąć bez bólu.

Jego dłonie błąkały się po jej plecach, pośladkach i ściskał nimi jej piersi. Ten dotyk wręcz ją palił, i pragnęła jeszcze więcej. Chwilę potem przyspieszył i nie wychodząc z niej do końca wsuwał się żwawo raz za razem aż wydobył z niej pierwsze jęki i westchnienia.

- Jest ci dobrze? - spytał uderzając mocno. Trudno było jej odpowiedzieć, całe biurko latało a ona ledwo trzymała się blatu. - Spytałem, czy jest ci dobrze. - przerwał, zostając głęboko w niej.

- Och...- jęknęła i pomyślała: _Jak, cwany draniu możesz teraz o cokolwiek pytać?_

- Cóż za elokwentna odpowiedź.

_-_Tak. Oooch, tak! Jest mi bardzo dobrze. Dlaczego przerwałeś? - wyprostowała się i ustami przywarła do jego szyi.

- Mała zmiana miejsc. - wysunął się z niej szybko, klepiąc w pośladek, mówiąc przy tym: -Grzeczna dziewczynka...

Westchnęła, gdy ujął ją za biodra i podniósł, by usiąść na krześle z nią na kolanach. Rozchylił jej nogi i objął w pasie a wolną ręką nakierował członka, by mogła się na niego nabić.

- Ruchy, Slytherin. - warknął nadgryzając lekko jej kark.

Gina zaczęła energicznie unosić się w górę i szybko opadać w dół, nabijając się na sztywnego członka Snape'a przy akompaniamencie jego cichych, zduszonych jęków, jej głośnych, szybkich oddechów i dźwięku uderzających o siebie nagich, mokrych od potu ciał.

- Se...Severusie...Ja chyba zaraz...!

- Nie ma mowy, nie dam ci tak szybko skończyć.

Chwycił ją w pasie i zdjął z siebie wstając z krzesła.

- Na łóżko, raz, raz! - spojrzał na nią z cwanym uśmiechem. Nie mógł się napatrzeć na jej rozpalone, mokre ciało i pełną rumieńców twarz, z błogim i jednocześnie przepełnionym pożądaniem wyrazem.

Ułożyła się na ciemnej, błyszczącej pościeli z nogami swobodnie zwisającymi z krawędzi łóżka. Wymachiwała nimi rozkosznie i Snape poczuł, jak ciepło zalewa jego duszę. Podszedł do niej, stanął między kolanami i nachylając się oparł się rękami po obu stronach jej głowy.

- Chcesz, bym kontynuował? - spytał zadziornie, nim chwycił ustami płatek jej ucha.

- Chcę. - wydusiła z siebie. - Bardzo.

- Mało to przekonujące...To może powiedz mi, co chcesz bym ci zrobił.

- Zrób to, co zapowiadałeś...

- Co konkretnie, mała żmijo?

- Weź mnie od przodu, bydlaku. - owinęła nogami jego biodra i przycisnęła go do siebie. Jego przyrodzenie słodko muskało skórę na jej brzuchu i nie mógł się oprzeć przed lekkim podrygiwaniem lędźwiami.

- Wciąż zbyt ogólnie. Życzysz sobie, bym wchodził szybko, czy pomału? Głęboko, czy do połowy?

- Szybko i głęboko. Teraz. - wiła się pod nim, by tylko przerwał torturę i wreszcie się w niej znalazł...

I zrobił to. Patrząc jej cały czas w oczy, rozchylił uda i uderzył wbijając się w nią najgłębiej, jak tylko mógł. Jęknęła głośno i wygięła się pod nim zaciskając szczęki.

- Czy tak mam w ciebie wchodzić? - spytał wciąż w niej tkwiąc.

- Och...przebijesz mnie na wylot...ale tak, właśnie tak...

- Jak sobie życzysz. Ostrzegam tylko, że jutro nie będziesz mogła chodzić...

- Chodziłam po każdym razie z tobą. - uśmiechnęła się do niego przypatrując się reakcji. - Po tym też będę. Chyba, że mnie czymś zaskoczysz.

- Po tym wszystkim, nie wiem czy jest cokolwiek, czym mógłbym cię zaskoczyć.

- Jest, choć przed tym bardzo się bronisz. A jest to bardzo, bardzo proste w wykonaniu...

- Tak jak to? - i zaczął się w nią wbijać raz za razem, w szaleńczym tempie, mocno, głęboko i intensywnie. Trzask zderzających się ze sobą ciał, jaki powstawał za każdym pchnięciem wprawiał go w jeszcze większy zapał, a jej coraz to głośniejsze jęki sprawiały, że sam nie mógł się powstrzymać przed wydobywaniem z siebie tych dźwięków, które ona tak lubiła słyszeć. Mruczał, warczał, pojękiwał, kilka razy zaklął, i pchał tak długo, aż jej mięśnie się na nim zacisnęły, a ona sama wypowiedziała parę niecenzuralnych słów jęcząc przy tym głośno. Potem lekko zwolnił i czekał, aż dziewczyna złapie oddech, by ostatkami sił dojść do finiszu wchodząc te kilka ostatnich razów.

- Slytherin! Oooaaah, jak ja cię...oooh...- wystrzelił w jej wnętrzu a po jego całym ciele rozeszło się to rozkoszne ciepło, palce u stóp mu mrowiły i przeszedł go po plecach przyjemny dreszcz. Nie pamiętał, by kiedykolwiek tak to przeżywał.

Jego nasienie wręcz wylewało się z niej, gdy podniósł się i usiadł obok. Ten widok zapierał mu dech w piersi. Najwspanialsza kobieta jaką znał, piękna, z młodym, jędrnym ciałem, jedyna, której tak naprawdę pragnął i przy której nie potrafił nad sobą panować, leżała przed nim obnażona, z jego nasieniem w sobie ze spojrzeniem mówiącym, że pragnie więcej.

- Miałeś być we mnie tak długo, aż znów stwardniejesz. - powiedziała tak powabnym głosem, że momentalnie znów się na niej położył i wsadził swoje przyrodzenie tam, gdzie pragnęła go najbardziej. Było tak gładko, mokro i ślisko. Ich ciała kleiły się do siebie od jego gęstej spermy. Patrzeli na siebie w milczeniu, które on przerwał mówiąc:

- Pocałuj mnie. - powiedział przewracając się na plecy ciągnąc ją za sobą. Teraz to ona leżała na nim.

Snape wplótł palce w jej włosy przyciągając jej twarz do swojej. Długo się całowali, oboje czuli się tak sobą nienasyceni, że nie potrafili przerwać.

Trwało to tak długo, aż Mistrz Eliksirów znów stwardniał będąc w niej. Delikatnie się na nim poruszała pieszcząc jego szyję i sutki językiem.

- Dziewczyno, co ty ze mną robisz? - wydyszał zaciskając powieki.

- Nie podoba ci się?

- Podoba, bardzo. Jestem po prostu zaskoczony. Mile zaskoczony. - mówiąc to zdjął ją z siebie i wysunął z niej naprężoną erekcję. - Mam pomysł...- wyszeptał i położył się obok niej, ale z głową przy jej nogach.

- Jak chciał mnie pan zaskoczyć, panie profesorze, to się panu udało. - powiedziała z lekkim uśmiechem i położyła się na nim opierając dłonie na jego kolanach wsuwając przy tym jego sztywne przyrodzenie w swoje usta.

Snape natomiast swoim niewyparzonym językiem doprowadzał ją do spazmów, aż w pewnym momencie musiała przestać pieścić go ustami, bo z pewnością zacisnęłaby na nim zęby.

- Oh! Już nie mogę! Severusie! - wyjęczała osuwając się z niego.

- Ale ja mogę. - odpowiedział wstając. - Proszę się ładnie wypiąć dla profesora. - powiedział stanowczo.

- Czy ty zawsze byłeś tak niewyżyty? - spytała.

- Nie.

Ta odpowiedź ją zaskoczyła. I nieco ucieszyła.

_Przemyślę to p__óźniej..._

Choć energii zaczynało jej powoli brakować, ustawiła się tyłem do niego, na kolanach, i opierając się na rękach wypięła się rozchylając uda, po czym poczuła dwie duże dłonie na swoich pośladkach.

- Bardzo ładnie.

- Zaczynam wierzyć w to, że jutro nie będę mogła chodzić.

- Coś się na to poradzi. Jesteś gotowa?

- A nie widać? - spytała ironicznie.

- Mała prowokatorka. - powiedział ślizgając się penisem po jej wejściu czekając, aż coś powie.

- Nie zamierzam błagać, profesorze. Albo mnie teraz mocno zerżniesz od tyłu, albo sama to zrobię.

- Chciałbym to zobaczyć. - odparł i zanurzył się w niej tak, że z trudem pozostała w jednym miejscu. Wchodził w nią szybko, głęboko i gwałtownie. Dźwięk uderzającego ciała o ciało wypełnił sypialnię. Oboje oddychali głośno, Snape już zaczął powarkiwać a Gina delikatnie pojękiwała starając się doczekać kulminacji.

- Dyszysz jak Dum...Dumbledore, który próbuje wbiec po schodach. Co...oooh! Co z twoją kondycją? - droczyła się próbując złapać oddech.

- Jesteś jeszcze w stanie...Merlinie...Myśleć o Dumbledorze w tym momencie? - spytał i chwilę potem jeszcze przyśpieszył.

- Może goo...ooo...zaprosimy do trójkąta? - zaśmiała się.

- Jeszcze jedno słowo o Albusie w naszym łóżku, a zmięknę...- odpowiedział, a Gina mogła przysiąc, że uśmiechał się szeroko w tym momencie.

Powoli tracił już siły, ale czuł, że spełnienie jest już blisko, więc uderzał raz za razem. Pot spływał już po jego plecach, włosy miał mokre i było mu strasznie gorąco. Marzył, by położyć się po tym wszystkim na zimnym ciele Giny.

- Zaraz...Zaraz dojdę, Merlinie...- wyszeptał czując, że jej wnętrze znów zaciska się na nim spazmatycznie.

- Nie przerywaj. - wydusiła z siebie z trudem. - Oooh, jeszcze trochę...

Spełnił jej prośbę, a sam moment później wystrzelił w niej z głośnym warknięciem, przy akompaniamencie jej jęków, po czym opadł na jej chłodne ciało czując nieziemską rozkosz.

- Będę miał zakwasy.

- Więc chodź pod gorący prysznic.

- Żartujesz? Mam chyba z czterdzieści stopni. Pozwól mi się tobą ochłodzić.

Cieszył się nią i jej ciałem wciąż lekko się w niej poruszając. Leżał na jej plecach, całował kark i czuł jak drży i co jakiś czas lekko jeszcze zaciska się na jego członku.

- Wiesz na co mam teraz ochotę? - spytała.

- Na prysznic.

- Nie tylko.

- Nie mam pojęcia. Co takiego?

- Na papierosa i szklankę Ognistej.

- Ja w sumie też.


End file.
